Faded Lines
by jennycaakes
Summary: The rebellion never happened. Gale Hawthorne lives in the Seam and works in the mines. Madge Undersee works as a teacher and lives in town. The two are meant to be together, but how does it come to happen? This story will show Gale and Madge's story how it would have been if District 12 had never been destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

There is nothing Gale Hawthorne enjoys more than the first breath of fresh air he takes once he's out of the mines. Or well, almost fresh. It's crisp, Fall has definitely arrived and the leaves are already changing colors. The air tastes sweet, it's reassuring after inhaling coal dust all day long. The sun has already started to set and Gale wills his eyes away from the scene. Once again he's hidden in the dark before the sun rises and doesn't make it out until it sets. It's painful to think of his time before he started working in the mines where he would spend the whole day hunting. He'd almost risk the Reaping if he could have the chance to be a teenager again.

But that was years ago, the memories are all that keep him holding on. While he hammers away in the depths of the District he clings to the sound of the wind dancing through the trees, the way light reflected off of the lake. Sure, he makes it into the woods every Sunday that he gets a chance, but it isn't the same. He checks the snares he set up at the beginning of the week and then gets home before it's too late. He doesn't have time to cherish the smell of autumn, doesn't have time to stare at the clouds.

Gale waves his goodbyes to his mining buddies; Thom pats him on the back and gives him a genuine smile. "I'm sure they'll be waiting for you," Thom says. "Try not to be angry, alright?"

"No promises," Gale grunts, while forcing a smile onto his face. Thom laughs at the obvious struggle and Gale turns down his street. The walk feels a bit lonely without Rory, but the younger brother somehow managed to slip out of work early. How he does it, Gale doesn't know. Something about the Hawthorne charm, he suspects. The two usually walk to and from work together, considering Rory's now old enough to work in the mines.

Today is Gale's birthday and he couldn't be dreading it any more than he already is. He slipped out this morning before his family awoke, much before he needed to get to the mines. He just doesn't like the celebration. What's the point in celebrating another year closer to eventual death? Gale hates his birthday. Hates. With all of his being. If it wasn't for his birthday he could still be a teenager, he could still have endless hours of what he deemed freedom out in the woods.

Sure, he doesn't personally have to worry about the Hunger Games anymore considering he's too old, but Posy? Vick? They're still able to be Reaped and now he's too old to volunteer. Gale's family is all he ever thinks about. He wonders if he does enough to keep them alive, healthy, happy. He does everything that he possibly can but still worries that it isn't enough. Hazelle assures him that it _is_ enough, more than enough, but Gale has his doubts. In fact, Hazelle thinks it's too much. She urges him to go out and live what little life he has, to get a girlfriend, get married. Gale spends too much of his time thinking about other people that he doesn't have much time to think about himself anymore.

He reaches his house and takes a deep breath, throwing one last glance over his shoulder at the purples and blues that fade into blacks above him. Despite the painful memories the sunset arises, he can't help himself from the view. Gale opens the door slowly, bracing himself for what's on the other side. "Happy birthday, Gale!" Cheers cascade in all directions, the excited voices of his younger siblings brings a genuine smile to his face. Posy jumps up from the couch and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Now you're old," she tells him with a laugh. Gale spins around and captures her in his arms, lightly depositing her on the floor.

"Thanks, Pose. I appreciate it." She smirks, rushing forward and hugging him quickly. Gale lifts his eyes to scan the room around him; it's less people than last year. Thank God. Somehow Hazelle had convinced half the Seam to show up for his birthday; Gale marched straight to his room and didn't come out until work the next day. Today, however, is only those of utmost importance to him. His family as well as Katniss and Prim. That's good enough for Gale. All his friends from the mines had already given him congratulations on lasting another year, the people in front of him now were all he needed.

Katniss is next to rush forward, quickly hugging her long time friend. "My mom wanted to come," she tells him. "She sends her love." The rest of his family as well as Prim take their turns hugging him and giving their wishes. He tries his best to seem happy, he really does love his family and how much they care; Gale just can't stand his birthday. They take turns handing out their presents and Gale attempts to be enthusiastic.

Posy and Prim have worked together to knit him a scarf. Rory and Vick have managed to get him some coil to make some new snares. Hazelle has purchased his favorite tea. Katniss, however, steals the show with the cake she unveils. Oh, how difficult it is to not glare as she lowers it to the table. "Mmm," Vick drops himself into a seat in the kitchen. "Looks delicious."

"It was Peeta's idea," Prim offers lightly, watching as Gale's eyes narrow. "We were originally against it but he insisted."

"I'm sure it tastes just as good as it looks," Hazelle smiles. She's grown very enamored with the blonde baker over the past few years. "Give him our thanks." Of course it isn't like Hazelle to cast away a free cake, nor deem it as charity. That's what Gale sees it as though, charity. Something his family would never have been able to afford, a treat so _sweet_ it makes their taste buds sing.

As Hazelle lights the candles Katniss quietly murmurs to Gale, "Don't get mad at _me_." Gale scrunches his nose as she continues, "He even wanted to come. You're lucky I talked him out of it." Peeta tries his best to be friendly with Gale; he knows how important Gale is to Katniss and wants to make a good impression. Gale just… isn't very fond of him. It isn't even the fact that Peeta won over Katniss, Gale had given up the pursuit of his braided friend years ago when he realized he didn't love her more than a friend after all, but more likely the fact that Gale has built up resentment for people from town. Plus, Mellark's just too damn nice.

Hazelle lights all 25 candles for Gale to blow out as everyone else settles around the table. Gale manages to get all the candles out in one breathe and his mother cuts small pieces for everyone, knowing if they eat too much it could get them sick. Plus they'd like to savor it for a few days as dessert. "So Posy," Gale says as his younger sister takes the seat next to him. "How was your first day of school this year?"

"Why don't you care about my first day?" Vick mutters, shoving his fork into the yellow cake and slowly lifting it to his mouth.

"Because you're 17 and no longer care about school," Gale responds enthusiastically. "Posy, on the other hand, is only 11 and _likes_ school."

"How come you don't care about _my_ day?" Rory teases Vick in a high pitched squeal as the latter chews on his cake with a scowl.

"Don't mock your brother," Prim nudges Rory, who instantly drops his manner. The schoolboy crush Rory had on Primrose Everdeen hadn't disappeared with age. In fact, just the opposite.

Gale gets slid a piece of cake and turns back to his sister. "Anyway," he nudges her side and receives a giggle. "How was it?"

"We have a new teacher," she tells him as her own piece of cake arrives. Posy's eyes widen as she shovels a bite into her mouth, taking a moment to sigh as she swallows. "Well, she's been a teacher for a few years, but she's new for me." Gale nods, loving to listen as Posy goes off on a topic that she actually likes. It also thrills him that it's _school_ she likes, he hopes one day she can get hired at a place in town instead of having to work in the mines. "She's really nice."

"That so? What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is…"

"Oh, come on," Hazelle frowns and slides into a seat at the table, cutting off her daughter's speech. "Do we really have to talk about that now? Why can't we discuss something else…" Gale doesn't notice his mother's sudden change of topic, nor does he question it. Everyone is temporarily distracted by the cake they eat. To Gale's displeasure, the cake is delicious. He might just have to thank Mellark himself.

* * *

Madge slides all of the papers of the day into a folder and then the folder into her bag. Today was unbearably long. It wasn't that the kids were too much; she just had a lot on her mind. Like the fact that her mother is falling more and more ill with each passing day, or maybe the fact that someone from her past has found their way to her present in the form of their little sister. She sighs as she pulls her hair out of the bun she placed it in and starts toward the door.

Madge waves her goodbyes to the janitor who will lock up the school when he's done cleaning, and then she makes her way out into town. Madge would usually leave the school earlier but considering it was the first day of the school year she had a lot to go over. She had to clean the classroom and hang up new posters and go over assignments and whatnot. The sun is just slipping under the horizon and purples and blues swirl into the darkness. The streetlights flicker on and Madge smiles, thinking back to her new students.

They all show such potential, none seemed to be a major problem as of right now, and she can usually tell early on. Madge pushes her way into the jewelry shop and dings the bell on the counter, leaning back on her heels and examining the new trinkets that have made their way onto the shelves since last time she had been here.

"Oh, Miss Undersee! Pick me, pick me!" Madge's long time friend Jace walks out of the back room, holding up his hand and mimicking a child. "Miss Undersee, call on me! On me!"

"You're not funny," she narrows her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'll have you know that none of my students are _that_ annoying." Jace rolls his eyes and leans over the counter. "I came for some adult conversation but considering you're acting like a 5 year old I might as well just go home."

"Aw, Madge," he snorts. "Come on, Peeta and I are going out for a drink tonight, you should come!"

She scrunches her nose, "I sort of work tomorrow."

"One drink isn't going to make you incapable of teaching," he responds. "You haven't gone out with us in ages!" Again, Madge scrunches her nose. She's not particularly a fan of drinking, but it's true she hasn't been out with her friends in awhile. It's her mother, the fact that she's getting closer and closer to death with each passing day. Plus she's been having to prepare for the school year. "Don't give me some lame excuse either," Jace frowns.

"Maybe next time," she waves it off. "I really should be getting home. My…"

"Mom, I know, I know," Jace groans. "You're no fun anymore. This weekend, alright?" Madge tips her head into a nod before waving goodbye and exiting the shop. It's not that she doesn't want to hang out with her friends, she just feels like she should be doing something more productive instead of drinking. In fact, she never really caught on to the trend. Madge's footsteps carry her to the mayor's house, her house, and she makes her way inside quickly.

The maid takes her coat and the butler rushes a cup of tea to her. Madge frowns, having told them thousands of times to stop treating her like she's a Capitol citizen, but doesn't say anything. She quickly makes her way up the stairs and into her mother's room, taking a seat next to the edge of the bed. "Madge? Is that you?"

"Hi Mommy," Madge says lightly, dropping her bag on the floor and letting her hand find her mother's after placing the cup of tea on the bedside table. "How are you?"

Her mother sighs, "I just wish I was dead already."

Madge frowns, "Don't speak like that."

"You don't understand, dear," the elder's voice is weak. "I can no longer get out of bed on my own, no longer see, feed myself, bathe myself. I'm useless, and on top of that I'm in pain." Madge squeezes her mother's hand a bit tighter and wills the tears out of her eyes. "Sometimes I'll wake up and think Maysilee is still here, sometimes I'll forget who your father is." There's a pause as the woman readjusts herself to her side. "How was your first day back at work?" Mrs. Undersee is an expert at changing the subject, but she doesn't get off that easily. Madge's eyes are still filled with tears from the blunt words of her mother, her thoughts linger on what was just spoken.

"It was alright," Madge forces out, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I, I have a student in my class that's the sister of someone I dislike."

A smile stretches across Mrs. Undersee's face as she says, "You? Dislike someone?" Madge rolls her eyes to stop the tears and lets out a watery laugh. "Treat her just as you would treat any other student."

"Oh, yes," Madge nods. "That won't be the problem. She's an angel, that one. Nothing like her brother." Madge doesn't discriminate no matter what. Not by gender, race, ethnicity, sexuality, wealth, and certainly not bloodline.

"Then what's the problem, dear?"

Madge sighs, "Something's off with her. I'll have to do a few tests to make sure I'm right because I don't want to jump the gun or anything, but there's just something…" Her eyebrows furrow as Madge thinks back to earlier in the day, the way the small girl had trouble reading from the textbook and writing her own name. "We'll see, I suppose."

Eventually her mother says, "You have some papers to look over, don't you?" Madge is hesitant to leave her mother but eventually does so, slipping away into her own room to go over the tests she gave her students to see their level of knowledge so she knew what to teach and review. She lingers on one paper, the way the name at the top is written upside down and backwards. Madge chews on her lip, knowing there's no way an 11 year old girl wouldn't know how to write her name properly by now. With a deafening sigh, Madge slides the paper of Posy Hawthorne back into her folder, determined to make sure the small girl is able to receive the education she deserves.

* * *

_A/N: I've been wanting to write this forever! Obviously this first chapter doesn't have much of anything in it but I needed to set the scene. This story will tell how Gale and Madge manage to fall in love despite the rebellion never happening. Then it will continue on to their life in the Seam. I'm quite excited to be writing it!_

_A bit of a timeline just for your time sake: Everything in Catching Fire happened up Gale's whipping. The 75th Hunger Games/3rd Quarter Quell did not include Victors, it was something entirely different. The rebellion that had been starting ended up being crushed before it got too out of hand. This leaves District 12 intact as well as Prim and (obviously) Madge to still be alive. As years went by the harsh overrule of the District died down, the fence was no longer electrified, and things went back to normal. If you have any questions, please PM me! I'll answer them as best as I can._


	2. Chapter 2

"Posy?" Madge calls out across the restless classroom as the students stuff their backs to leave. It's already the second week of school and Madge's almost 100% sure of what is wrong with the small Hawthorne. She doesn't want to be wrong, so there are just a few more things Madge needs to check. "Can you stay after a moment?" Posy's eyes widen and she nods, waiting until the classroom is void of her peers before making her way to the front of the room.

"Am I in trouble? I tried the math homework but I kept…"

"No, no," Madge shakes her head and smiles. She should have made that clear from the get-go. "You're not in trouble." Relief floods Posy's face but her hands still shake and she fiddles with her books. She casts her eyes out the window where children are finding their families. The sun shines brightly in the sky, all Posy wants to do is get home and play outside. Madge decides to start simple, "Do you like school?"

Posy returns her gaze to her teacher and tips her head into a nod, almost shocked at the question. "Yes, I love school. I want to be a teacher one day, or a writer." Madge smiles, taking notes in her notebook as Posy speaks. Aspirations, it's always good to have aspirations. "Vick says I'm too dumb to be a teacher." Madge furrows her brows and lifts her sight quickly to watch the small girl. "I'm not stupid," she tells her. "Miss Undersee, I'm not." Madge has noticed that Posy likes to keep to herself, trying her hardest to pay attention at the beginning of the day but eventually slips into her own world. "I get really bad headaches when I do work for too long though. My handwriting is very sloppy too but I try to get it right."

Madge taps her pencil across her chin, "Come with me." Posy, though very confused, stands up to follow her teacher. "When I was younger I wasn't very good at school either. I had a great memory but I couldn't sort it all out. Is that like you?" Posy nods and forces her tiny legs to make wider strides and keep up the fast pace. "Then my mom taught me the piano."

"I don't have a piano," Posy says quietly. She's always wanted to play an instrument. The flute, the violin, anything really. Posy would attend the recitals in town whenever she could; she loved the way music sounded. It's her favorite thing, music. The piano, the most beautiful of them all, oh how Posy adores it.

"No," Madge laughs, "but the school does." They enter the music room and Posy marvels at the piano, the way it takes up half the room and shines from the light that leaks through the window. "When they first hired me I was supposed to be just the music teacher, but then they realized I'd be a better teacher overall. Go on, sit down."

"I… I might be late for my brother to get me." Every day after school Vick would pick Posy up before they went home. Posy dreaded it of course; Vick would taunt her about her day and tease her. He thought it to be playful but it often ended up hurting Posy's feelings.

"If he comes then you can go, I just want to see something." Posy nods timidly, taking a seat on the piano bench. Her fingers hover over the keys but she's scared to touch them. Posy has grown up in a society where people from the Seam aren't allowed to be around things this beautiful. She feels as though she might ruin it. Madge watches Posy's hesitation but knows this needs to be done. Students need to know that they're good at something, that they can accomplish things. Music is also a way to learn, it will help Posy in the long run. "I know you're smart," Madge says quietly. "You always try your hardest to answer the questions, you're very bright." Posy isn't used to being called smart. Sure, Gale calls her smart, so does her mother, but not other people. Especially never any of her teachers. "Here, I'm going to play something and then I want you to play it back to me."

"Miss Undersee I'm not sure…" Madge doesn't listen to her objections, however, and plays out a simple tune. "Can you play it again?" Madge nods, abiding by the request and tapping it out a bit slower. Posy's eyes watch determinedly as her teacher presses the keys. Nervously, Posy lifts her fingers to attempt to repeat the sequence. She's successful. Madge tries another tune, one a bit more difficult. After playing it through three times, Posy is able to mimic it. "I just have good memory," she says quietly, trying to convince herself that she really isn't talented.

"No, you're _smart_ Posy. Your brain works in a different way than a lot of others, but you're smart." The good memory doesn't hurt, either. Posy allows her cheeks to turn pink; her teacher's voice is so genuine she can't help but believe it. "If I write a note can you give it to your mother?"

"I thought I wasn't in trouble," Posy says quickly.

Madge laughs, "You aren't. I just need to ask her something." Posy nods her head while Madge digs around for some paper. "I want to tutor you, okay? I know you're smart but you have to be taught in a different way because of how your brain works."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain it all if your mother lets me, okay?" Madge wants to help her, Posy deserves to be helped. She just needs permission first. She needs to explain _why_ she wants to help Posy.

Posy chews her lip, "Okay. We don't have money for a tutor though."

Madge laughs, "I don't charge for tutoring. Education should be free." Posy's eyes widen, she's never heard anything like that before. Every teacher she had ever had also offered tutoring but they charged. Tutoring was expensive. Posy watches as Madge scribbles something down on a piece of paper and then folds it and half and hands it to her. "Here you are."

"Miss Undersee," Posy takes the paper into her hands and chews her lip. "Do other people's brains work like mine?"

Madge smiles, "Yes. Everyone has different difficulties." Posy doesn't look like she believes her so Madge continues. "One of my difficulties is that I have stage fright." Posy giggles, she thinks it's hilarious that a _teacher_ who has to get in front of students all day could have stage fright. "Really, it's true! I can't get in front of a crowd to save my life. My face turns all red and I stutter… it's awful."

"People can get over stage fright though, right? So I can get over my headaches." Madge nods and Posy makes her way off of the bench. "I really want to be a teacher. Can I do that?"

"You can be anything you want, Posy." The small girl grins, excited that someone other than her family believes in her, and races outside to meet her brother.

* * *

Gale returns home from the mines with a headache. Rory had been transferred to his section today and the younger brother spent most of his time badgering the older. All Gale wants to do is kick off his shoes and go to sleep. He doesn't pay any mind to the setting sun or the birds that chirp off the ways in _his_ woods. He's just infinitely tired.

"Listen Gale," Rory continues as they enter the house, letting the wooden door slam behind them. "I'm just _saying_ that the lady who works the offices for the mines would _love_ if you took her out on a date…" Gale glares at him and Rory raises his hands defensively. "You were a legend in high school! Now you work and you're just… boring."

"I don't have time for a date," Gale mutters. "Now shove off." The two stare into the house for a moment, it seems too quiet. Vick is on the couch watching some sort of Capitol propaganda for the upcoming Hunger Games while their mother cooks dinner in the kitchen. "Where's Posy?"

"School," Hazelle calls over her shoulder. "Tutoring." Her voice is effortless, unconcerned.

"Told you she was stupid," Vick grumbles.

"Talk about your sister like that one more time," Gale threatens, chucking his miners helmet at his brother. Vick catches it just in time and glares right back at him. Lately it seems the two have been at each other's throats. Not just Vick and Posy, but Vick and Gale too. Vick blames it on the fact that Posy is Gale's favorite. "At least she's taking measures to make sure she ends up with a proper job." Of course Vick doesn't actually think Posy's stupid; it's just pent up anger. If Vick had taken an interest in school when he was as young like Posy he could've found a way out of the mines. It's too late now, Vick knows his fate will be the mines and has to learn to live with it.

"That's the third day this week," Rory says nonchalantly as he peels his shoes off of his feet. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, yes," Hazelle says quickly. "She should be home any minute now, actually."

Gale also kicks off his shoes and takes a seat at the dinner table. "Who's her teacher, anyway? Why's she care so much about Posy?"

"Posy has potential to work in town, dear," Hazelle responds calmly, avoiding the question of who the teacher is. "If her teacher can provide that then by all means, let her." To this, Gale has no objections. He throws his shoulders back and sighs in relief as a crack rings through the air. He would kill for a massage. Just as if on cue, Posy saunters through the door with a smile on her face. "There she is!"

"Sorry I'm late," Posy says, kicking off her shoes quickly and rushing to the table. "Look at my test! Look!" She digs into her bag until she gets her hand on piece of paper, and then slams it down in front of her brothers. The bright 96% in red ink shines just as Posy's smile does. "It's the highest grade in the class!"

"That's great, Pose," Gale smiles, leaning to wrap his arms around her.

Posy shoves him away with a giggle, "You're all sooty." Gale laughs, hugging his sister despite her protests. She giggles louder and tries to pry herself from her brother's arms. "Oh, and I learned a new song on the piano today!" Gale drops his grip quickly and narrows his eyes. "It was really hard but I got it!"

"Piano?"

"Posy, dear, why don't you go clean up," Hazelle says quickly. "Get ready for dinner. You too, boys." Gale throws a glance to his mother but she pretends not to notice, returning to the pots and pans in front of her and humming a tune. Piano, it had been a long time since Gale had heard anything _about_ a piano. He scrubs his body down quickly and changes as fast as he cab, determined to get more answers from his family about why Posy has been staying late.

When he returns to the kitchen, Posy and his mother are talking in hushed voices. "But I want them to know," Posy tells her desperately. "I really am smart!"

"I know you are dear," Hazelle cups Posy's cheeks and brushes her dark hair out of her face. "But they're not ready to learn about all of that. The extra time on tests, the tutoring, the music. They'll think you're getting special treatment." Gale furrows his brows, it sounds like special treatment to him. "They just won't understand right now."

"Then explain it to them," Posy frowns. "I'm good at the piano, I'm good at singing too!"

Hazelle sighs, "I know, Posy, I know…" Gale saunters back into the room and raises an eyebrow at his mother. She's been keeping secrets from him, that's not something Gale tolerates. He's had enough secrets in his life, he doesn't need his own family having them, let alone keeping them from _him_. "How long have you been standing there?"

"How long has Posy been getting charity from the teacher in town?" Gale snaps back.

"I'm _not_," Posy slams her foot on the floor. Oh, of course not. Gale rolls his eyes and crouches down to his sister. "Gale, I'm not getting _charity_." Posy hates that word. Gale hates that word. Everyone hates that word. But that's what people from town do; they offer charity to those from the Seam. It had happened before and it was going to happen again.

"I don't want any more of this tutoring or extra time on tests, okay?"

"You don't make that decision," Hazelle frowns. "I do. And whatever Posy's teacher wants, that's what will happen."

"Well then I'd like to have a word with this _teacher_," growls Gale. He isn't going to let this carry on, let some teacher who has everything at her disposal get Posy's hopes up. There's no doubt that Gale wants Posy to have a better life, to get a job in town and get out of the Seam, but the chances are slim! On top of that, if Posy starts _thinking_ she can change her life and then she never _does_, it would be this damn teachers fault!

"You're not dad," Rory calls as he enters the room, having heard the entire conversation. "So stop acting like him. Mom makes the calls, Gale." The older brother narrows his eyes at Rory and clenches his jaw. It's natural for Gale to act like the head of the household. Sure, Hazelle is strong and able to take care of the family, but Gale is the oldest male. He takes responsibility for his siblings as if they're his children, he pays for food and clothes. He feels like the father, why not act like one? "Really, Gale. It's not a big deal that Posy's getting some extra education."

"It is if it's charity," Gale bites out.

Rory rolls his eyes and then balls his hands into fists, "It's not charity for Christ's sake! Why can't Posy be allowed a better chance at life than the rest of us?" Gale drops his gaze to his little sister who has averted her eyes to the floor. Her eyes are filled with tears but she tries her hardest not to let them fall.

"I'm smart," she says quietly. "I am. I'm smart, Gale. Let me be smart."

* * *

Gale is let off from work early, something to do with the stability in the new level they're in. Instead of going home like he knows he should, he makes his way to the school. Posy should still be there having lessons with her teacher. The teacher Gale has yet to identify.

After a few more nights of Posy coming home late, eager to talk about her day though her mother won't let her, Gale has become curious. Curious, and very angry. His thoughts of charity and pity are still prominent in his mind, even if his mother doesn't think that's the case. Gale wants a word with the teacher, he wants to know what she's playing at. He marches through the halls and ducks his head in every classroom, looking for his little sister. Only when he hears her voice down the hall is he reassured in the fact that she's here.

"I can't do it!" Posy shouts. "I can't!"

"Yes," a female voice replies gently, "you can. Take a deep breath and…" the voice trails off as the sound of papers being scattered fills the air. Gale pauses outside the door and looks in, realizing the two are sitting at a piano. Papers are covering the floor and Posy's hand is raised like she's the one that caused the mess. Gale confirms the fact that the teacher is from town, the way her blonde hair trails down her back in ringlets. Her voice is almost familiar; he can't exactly put a face to it however. Someone from school many years ago, maybe a girl he took to the slagheap.

"You do it," Posy mutters. "You can't make me do it if you won't." Gale smirks, loving the bit of fire Posy still has in her. He decides not to intervene, to watch the teacher to see if she's competent to deal with kids. Only after their lesson is over will Gale talk to her, and he'll do it when Posy isn't around. He doesn't want to upset his sister who happens to be a major fan of said teacher.

"Posy, I'm not a singer, I can't…" the small girl is stubborn, however, crossing her arms tightly across her chest and turning away from the piano. "I'm not going to do it if you behave like a child. Pick up the papers and then maybe I'll do it."

Gale ducks out of the doorway as his sister scrambles quickly to the floor, scooping all of the papers into her arms and handing them over with ease. Once she's seated again Posy turns to her teacher and grabs her hand. "_Please_? I don't know how it goes." Gale watches the blonde fidget, obviously discomforted. "I won't complain anymore if you sing it first. I just need to hear you and then I can do it." After a very audible deep breath, the blonde lets her fingers dance over the keys, tapping out a simple tune. Her voice carries over ever so sweetly through the room and out into the hallway. It shocks Gale that someone's voice can be so gentle, it takes him a moment to register that the woman in front of him _is_ in fact singing.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see_.

Gale has heard people sing before, he's very fond of Katniss's voice particularly considering it's rare to hear, but a voice like this is different. Soft like rain in the spring, cool and unexpected like a summer breeze.

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed_.

His footsteps almost carry him into the room, to turn the girl around and learn her identity. Gale hasn't been this intrigued, this _entranced_ in what feels like years. The melodious combination of piano and voice leave him unable to move.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
And Grace will lead me home._

The blonde at the piano pauses in her singing, Gale is almost offended that she stops before the entire song is over. "Your turn," she turns to Posy and tickles her side. Posy giggles and pushes the teachers hands off of the piano. Gale is amazed as his little sister taps effortlessly taps out the same tune her teachers had just played.

"You're a lovely singer," Posy tells her once the song is over. Of course Posy has a wonderful voice as well but she's only 11. She lacks the experience of the blonde next to her. "Maybe you should sing with me." _Yes_, Gale thinks, _sing again_. But she doesn't, she won't. The blonde is too embarrassed, it makes Gale smirk. Not wanting to disturb the rest of their practice and now overly calm from the voice of the stranger, Gale makes his way out of the school and back to the Seam, where he'll have plenty of questions waiting for his younger sister.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, so some of you have figured out what Posy has. I know these beginning chapters might be a bit slow but everything has to start somewhere. We need to establish a bit at the beginning so the rest can turn out fab! I've always liked the idea of Madge being a good singer. Also, it'll be explained why Hazelle isn't telling them anything. To answer a few questions: Yes, Katniss and Peeta were still in the Hunger Games and were still Victors. The rebellion was attempted but was crushed by the Capitol. Katniss and Peeta are still being presented as a couple but are yet to be wed. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit out of sorts, I needed to show how Madge and Posy were working together and how it was all very hush-hush to the family. I really aspire to make this story good! Please send any and all criticism!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I know your friends are downstairs," Madge's mother says gently. Jace and Peeta aren't the quietest pair, Jace keeps tapping tunes out on the piano and Peeta's teasing voice carries up the stairwell. "And that you _don't_ want to go out with them." The night is young; the streetlights haven't been on for more than a few hours. Jace and Peeta followed Madge all the way home practically begging her to go to the bar with them. She missed the past few weekends because she wanted to stay with her mother, but this time they weren't letting it slip.

"I just want to stay here with you," Madge replies, squeezing her mother's hand reassuringly. Every day Mrs. Undersee steps closer and closer to death. Failing organs, headaches that can't be cured. Even morphling doesn't help most of the time.

Mrs. Undersee chortles, "Dear, don't let me keep you home. If I could I'd be out there drinking with you." Madge smiles at this, trying to picture her mother at one of the bars in town. "Please go with them. I want you to have fun. I don't _want_ you to waste your life away just because I have to."

"Mother…"

"Madge, please," she begs her daughter. How painful it is for a mother to watch her child turning into a hermit. "I'll be angry if you stay." To that, Madge scrunches her nose and starts toward the door. "Have fun for me," Mrs. Undersee calls with a smile. Once Madge shuts the door she rests against it, taking in a deep breath. Downstairs she can hear Peeta playing the piano; she knows it's him because Jace can't play to save his life. Sure, Peeta isn't awful, but he isn't _good_ either.

Jace laughs, "Aw, I can play that!" Madge chuckles at the sound of Jace shoving Peeta off the piano bench. Just as she's about to scamper down the stairs and show her friends what a _true_ pianist sounds like, her father stops her.

"Oh," Madge gasps as Mayor Undersee's hand rests on her shoulder. "Daddy, you scared me." Madge turns to make eye contact with her father, forcing a bright smile onto her face. She barely sees her father anymore; it's always nice when they have a moment to talk. He's getting older; Mr. Undersee spends most of his time in the Justice Building or filing for Capitol help for his wife. Wrinkles line his face, things in District 12 haven't been as easy as they were before Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games.

His voice is tired, "Are you going out tonight?"

"Yes," Madge responds. "With Peeta and Jace." Her father doesn't like this answer, his eyes narrow a bit. "We're going to the bar." Ah, yes, that was what he had been looking for.

"You have a reputation to uphold," he says sternly, removing his hand from her shoulder. "All three of you, actually." Yes, the most recent Victor of the Hunger Games for this District, the soon-to-be owner of the only jewelry store and second most wealthy in the District, and the mayor's daughter as well as highly esteemed teacher, all have reputations to uphold. "Then again, you will be with Jace." He taps his chin thoughtfully and nods his head once. "Yes, you can go." Madge's father has been trying to get the two together as often as possible, she pretends to not notice.

Madge smiles, "Thank you, Daddy." Madge doesn't want to be going to the bar in the first place, but it's a lot better than spending an entire _night_ with her _father_, listening to him rant and rave about the conditions in the mines or the preparations being made for the upcoming Hunger Games. He thoughtfully cups her cheek and the presses a kiss to her forehead before disappearing into his office.

With another sigh Madge makes her way down the stairs, listening to the piano being played awfully.

Jace's smile widens as he watches her walk down the stairs, "Maybe you should give me lessons." His eyes dance over her figure, the way her dress curves to fit her perfectly, but eventually he returns her stare. "You are a pretty good teacher, after all."

Madge smirks, "Would you rather that or go to the bar?" She's much rather spend the night playing her favorite songs, even if it is with her obnoxious friends.

The boys however both immediately respond with the word, "Bar." With a groan Madge pulls on a sweater before marching toward the door.

* * *

How Rory convinced Gale to go out drinking with him, Gale isn't completely sure. All he's aware of is Rory's eager footsteps, the way the wind blows through the few trees that are in the Seam. Gale could've spent his night catching up on sleep or maybe out in the woods, but no. Here he is, going out for a drink with his younger brother.

There's one bar in the Seam, it's right on the wealth line. Very small and built almost entirely out of logs, like a cabin of sorts, but very welcoming. Drinks are cheap, everyone knows each other. It's a place of laughter, a place of fun.

"Man, I can't believe I got you to go out," Rory nudges Gale with his elbow. Gale rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his back pockets. "Maybe you can find a date or something."

"Don't make me regret coming with you," Gale grunts as they reach the bar. Music leaks from the tiny building and fills the entire street. The moment the door is opened and light spills onto the road, Gale can't help but smile. It's true that he hasn't been out in awhile, but that doesn't mean he _likes_ staying in.

Once the Hawthorne brothers enter the establishment cheers are sent from all directions. People move from their seats at the counter just to clap them on the back. Everyone's happy to see them. Seats at the counter are offered and the two don't hesitate to take them, ordering something light to start them off.

The band in the corner continues to play songs, some of them originals, some are from ancient America, mostly just whatever the band is in the mood for. Gale particularly likes ancient American music, the fact that there are so many different kinds. Rock and roll, jazz, anything with a catchy tune will get him tapping his foot without his realization.

Mrs. Becker, one of his neighbors from down the street, ends up in the seat next to him. "Gale Hawthorne," her voice is pleased; it's as if her long lost son has found his way home again. "It's been years since any of us have seen you!" Mrs. Becker is a bit pudgy despite living in the Seam. Her hair falls down her back in dark gray clumps; her face is worn with smile lines.

"Very funny," he jeers back with a laugh, lifting his cup and tipping the rest of the white liquor down his throat. "Work wears me out! I can't go gallivanting off every night like I'm a teenager."

She snorts, "Your brother does it." Gale laughs too, lifting his eyes to his brother who attempts some sort of karaoke on the stage with the band. "He'll be at that all night."

"No doubt in my mind," Gale chuckles, sliding his empty glass toward the bartender and motioning for a refill. Gale's filled with a bubble of joy as he watches Rory parade around the bar, pretending to be gentlemanly to ladies while tripping over his own two feet. Rory _is_ still a teenager, for a few months anyway. He should enjoy it. Gale wishes he didn't spend so much of his own time acting like an adult. At least Rory got to enjoy life to _some_ degree.

"You know," Mrs. Becker leans forward and grabs her own drink, "little Posy has been spending an awful lot of time at school." Gale groans on the inside, he thinks that was part of the reason he agreed to go out with Rory. Get away from talk of school. Not only is Gale still overly irritated with the fact that he's being kept in the dark, he can't get that stupid voice out of his head. It's irritating yet at the same time… "We're all very excited to hear her in the recital." Recital? This is the first Gale has heard of it. "Who's her teacher?"

"Couldn't tell you," he admits honestly. "Ma won't tell me."

Mrs. Becker raises an eyebrow before sipping from her glass. "Well, there're only so many people it could be." After setting her glass down she holds up her hand to count off of her fingers. "There's Lucero, Boucher, Newsome," she taps at her chin. "Lyon, Undersee, Sinclair…"

"Wait," Gale lowers his cup to the counter and the clatter rings through the small building. "Undersee?"

* * *

"Jace," Madge groans, prying his arms off of her. "Let go." When Jace drinks he gets clingy. Peeta snorts, setting down his glass and grabbing the arms of his friend. "Thank you," Madge mumbles to Peeta. The blonde baker tips his head toward her with a smile, forcing Jace back onto his stool.

"Madge," Jace leans so his head rests against her shoulder. "You haven't drunken _any_thing." She twists her body and brushes Jace's bangs out of his face. "Drink somethin'." Madge scrunches her nose and Peeta, once again, snorts.

"Someone's got to take care of you two," she replies.

Peeta crosses his arms, "I'll have you know I've very in control of my actions."

"Me too," Jace nods, lifting his head and grinning broadly. "Drink somethin'!" Again, Madge scrunches her nose. It isn't that she wouldn't _like_ to drink, her body just isn't in it tonight. "I can't marry a _stiff_, hun." Madge raises her eyebrows and turns to him.

"Didn't know we were getting married, hun," she jabs back, allowing her lips to lift into the smallest of smiles. She had to admit that Jace, though overly annoying as a drunk, could still make her laugh. His hand somehow finds its way around her waist and she tries to pry him off again.

Jace leans onto her again as he says, "Might as well be. That's what your dad's aimin' for anyways." Madge pushes Jace away so quickly that he nearly falls off the stool. "What'd I say?" What _did_ he say? "Madge," Jace pauses to pour some more white liquor down his throat. "Why else do you think he's always lettin' us be together? He don't do that with other people." Jace's grammar starts slipping with each drink as well, it causes the teacher in Madge to cringe.

"Jace, shut up," Peeta mutters from next to him, taking a moment to drink whatever he ordered. Something fruity, no doubt. "Don't listen to him Madge, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's drunk." Yes, Madge thinks, he is drunk, but don't drunk people say what's on their minds?

"Your father's working on some arranged sort of thing," Jace continues as if this is the most casual conversation he's ever had. "I mean obviously not arranged because that doesn't happen anymore _but_ it's all his_plan_ to…" Without hesitation Madge forces herself off the stool, taking a step back so she can stare at her two friends. "I mean it's not so _bad_, Madgie, I'm a likable guy and all." Her eyes jump across to Peeta who immediately retracts his gaze.

Her voice comes out muffled, betrayed, "I knew my father was pushing me and Jace but I didn't think… I didn't think you had _talked_ about it!" Jace lifts his shoulders into an innocent shrug, of course now that he's drunk he's incapable of having a serious conversation. Madge reaches on the counter and grabs Jace's drink, tipping it back and letting it slide down her throat quickly. The sudden sting causes her eyes to water but moments later her body is overwhelmed in a tingle.

Peeta watches with concerned eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I needed a drink," Madge shoots back quickly. She slams Jace's cup back on the counter and then quickly makes her way out of the door. She needs _another_ drink, and there's no way in hell it's going to be around these two.

* * *

"Undersee?" Gale's voice rings out and Mrs. Becker tips her head into a nod. "When the hell'd she become a teacher?"

"It's been a few years," the elder answers quickly, sliding Gale's cup toward him. When people go out to drink, they go to get _drunk_ not have conversations about teachers. "Aw, do we really have to be talking about this?"

Gale lifts his lips into a smile, "You brought it up." The two continue on their conversation, Gale slipping in to the perfect buzz while they discuss rumors from throughout the Seam. Just as he really starts to get into the conversation, get his mind off the idea that Madge _Undersee_ could be his little sister's _teacher_, a hoot and holler rings through the building.

"Speak of the devil," Mrs. Becker snickers, raising her eyebrows as a blonde marches through the crowd to get to the counter. Her eyebrows are knitted in concentration, her face is flushed. Madge Undersee has made her way to the Seam.

Gale's so shocked at the sight of her that he can't conjure up a response to Mrs. Becker. It's been years since he's seen the mayor's daughter up close, studied the curve of her nose and the pink to her cheeks. She looks… good. Her dress clings to her in all the right places, her hair washes down her back in perfect golden ringlets.

"Gimme the strongest thing you have," she orders, slamming her money on the counter. Madge's voice is hesitant, a bit slurred, Gale can't help but wonder why on earth she's like this. The bartender slides her a glass and Madge lifts it to her lips, drinking heartily and sighing once it's in her system.

Talk continues to radiate from around them. "What a mess," Mrs. Becker suddenly says. "Never seen her like this." Gale's pulled from his trance as he turns back to the older woman. "Wonder what happened?" His shoulders lift in a shrug as he diverts back to his drink, chugging half of it as fast as he can. Memories of Madge Undersee are not something Gale wants to be dealing with tonight. Those nights many years ago when Katniss had been in the Games, Gale forces his eyes shut and wills the images out of his head. Something like friendship? No, no, he can't be thinking about it.

What he _can_ be thinking about, however, was the concept of Undersee being Posy's teacher. The proof is all here. The blonde hair, the piano, Undersee could be giving Posy special treatment because she knew Gale was her brother. Again, Gale waves this off. There's no way she could be Posy's teacher. No way whatsoever.

Whistles and whispers spread as everyone takes in the girl from town who has gone astray. Gale keeps his eyes on his drink, thinking that if he keeps his seat then she won't notice him. "What's a townie like you doing here?" Gale lifts his head as he hears Rory's questioning voice.

"Same thing you are," Madge replies defiantly, "getting drunk." Men around her cackle, a few pat her on the back.

"Hate to break it to you," Rory continues with a smirk, "but you can't just show up and expect to be welcomed." Gale's little brother lives for moments like this, moments of teasing and laughter. Rory's never had a problem with people from town, he doesn't understand the social divide. Never really has. "You've got to sing for us."

Madge laughs, stumbling as she walks forward and placing her hand on Rory's shoulder. "Hawthorne, you're crazy if you think I'm gonna do that." Gale cringes as he hears his last name utter from Madge's lips. Hawthorne. She used to call _him_ that. For a moment Gale wonders how the two know each other, Rory and Madge, but then again why wouldn't they? Gale and Madge had known each other once, they had watched the Games in the square together with Gale's family.

"Come on, Undersee," Rory grins and lightly drags her to the stage. The entire joint is filled with shouts and cheers that encourage the blonde to get up and sing. "Karaoke's only fun if everyone does it!" Madge is hesitant, and once again Gale can't tear his eyes from her. It's so strange to see her, especially here. He almost wants her to sing just so she'll stay a bit longer, he wonders what her voice sounds like. Gale's overly conflicted. "How about I sing something and you join in with me? It's a Seam favorite."

"You forget I'm not from the Seam," Madge says back, though following him to the stage. Her drink sloshes and Gale smirks, she doesn't even know how to handle herself.

Rory cues the band and they start playing a song, the building is once again filled with cheers and shouts. Deep down Gale is laughing, there's no way Madge knows this song. All she listens to is classical music for her damn piano, the only classic this song is would be ancient American. It's not even technically _legal_, there's no way the mayor's daughter could have any idea what the song is. Rory starts the song off, despite being drunk the younger Hawthorne is blessed musically.

Madge's face remains impassive as the song continues. People in the crowd sing along with Rory who teases Madge through facial expressions while he continues the song. No way she'll know this song, it's impossible. _No one_ should know this song, not anymore, of course she won't. She's just going to stand up there and bob her head as Rory finishes the song alone.

At the last moment Madge pushes her way in front of Rory to belt out the chorus. The second her voice rises and everyone in the bar hears her people jump out of their seats to sing along. Her voice is noticeably tipsy but it still comes out crisp, clean. The crowd eats it up.

Rory joins her halfway through and they half laugh and half sing the rest of the chorus together. Rory throws her arm over Madge's shoulder and they bounce to the beat, laughing and singing and swaying, trying to keep their voices louder than the echo of the others in the bar. Mrs. Becker starts humming along with a grin on her face, obviously happy to see such an act taking place.

Though the entire crowd is loving this, watching the mayor's daughter lose herself in a song she shouldn't know and dance like there's no tomorrow, Gale isn't. His heart is in his stomach, his hands are balled into fists. He knows this voice. This angelic, almost too pure to exist, voice. It's the same voice that sang _Amazing Grace_ just a few days ago, the voice he couldn't get out of his head as he hammed through the mines. The voice of the teacher who has been giving Posy special treatment.

As the two on stage continue their song, Gale forces himself out of his seat. Quickly, without giving his brother or the blonde in question another glance, he makes his way out the door, thundering toward his house with an inexplicable anger for his mother.

* * *

Madge hasn't felt this free in _years_. She doesn't care that the world spins in front of her because of her alcohol intake, she doesn't care that she's singing on stage with Gale Hawthorne's little brother. She's having_fun_.

For once in her life she isn't thinking about her mother or a test for school or what her father thinks, she's just having _fun_. When the song is over she breaks down in laugher, hunching over herself and taking in sharp breaths. Rory helps her up with a smirk.

He leads her back to the counter, "Who would've thought that Madge Undersee could be a crowd pleaser?" Their drinks are refilled and Madge greedily sips, desperate to maintain her high. "Not so fast, townie."

"Rory Hawthorne," Madge grumbles as he slips the glass from her hands. The younger smirks again, setting it down on the counter. Madge nearly trips over herself to get it; she can't have thoughts of reality coming back to her now. "Listen year, youngin. I very much know how to take care of _myself_, and…"

Just as she's about to continue her voice is cut off by another batch of whistles. Madge lifts her head and sees Peeta marching through the crowds to her. Well don't the people in this bar feel special? Two townies in one night. One the daughter of their 'esteemed' mayor, the other their 'esteemed' Victor. Madge tries to get away from him, backing into the counter and shaking her head.

"Come on, Madge," Peeta says tiredly. It's evident that he's stopped drinking, his steps are sturdy and his voice is raw. "We've got to go." Peeta studies Rory who studies him back. Rory lifts his shoulders in a shrug and pushes Madge toward the Victor.

Rory sees the panic on Madge's face but knows he has to let her go with Peeta. Peeta's a good friend of hers, he's well aware of that fact. He'll take care of her. Especially if she's as drunk as she seems to be. He even helps Peeta get a better grip on Madge.

"No," Madge pleads, panic seeps through her voice, "Peeta please. I don't want to marry him, I don't _want_ to _marry him_!"

"I know," Peeta sighs, wrapping his arm around her waist and trying to keep her quiet. "I know you don't."

Her voice reaches a hysterical point as Peeta proceeds to drag her from the building. "I don't want to marry him! You can't make me marry him!" Everyone who has gathered in the bar falls silent as he forces her from the building. "_Please!_ Don't make me marry him!" Once the door slams shut Rory allows himself to snicker. Mrs. Becker also laughs, and then so do a few other people in the crowd.

Mrs. Becker turns to Rory and shakes her head, "That's why people from town _stay_ in town."

* * *

_A/N: Edit: I took out the song that was originally sung because it made me feel the story was less in quality. I am however, opening up this suggestion! If anyone would like to write a Seam-ish song and send it in I'll be happy to add it to this chapter c: I'm not good with things like that ;~;_


	4. Chapter 4

The slam of the door echoes through the entire house, let alone the entire Seam. Gale Hawthorne marches angrily into the kitchen where his mother is cleaning dishes from earlier that night. Though it's nearly midnight she often finds herself unable to sleep, resorting to housework so she can busy her mind. She doesn't turn to him, knowing an angry son is never something to give in to. Instead she continues to scrape at the plates and listen to his pounding footsteps.

"I'll take it that your night hasn't been the best," Hazelle says lightly, her lips pulling into a smile Gale can't see. He's normally like this when he drinks. Brooding, angry, Gale wants answers and he wants them right away. He doesn't like to wait, doesn't want to wait, and isn't going to wait.

"Undersee," he hisses, throwing his arms down and stopping behind his mother. "Madge _Undersee_ is Posy's teacher?"

Hazelle eases the plate into the sudsy water, turning to her son slowly with her eyebrows raised. "You go out to drink with your younger brother, end up coming home _without_ him as well as having a nasty attitude with me, and you expect me to just answer your questions?" She crosses her arms and he locks his jaw. "You left Rory out in the Seam by himself and you _know_ he's going to be drunk. You slam the door waking up everyone within a two mile radius as _well_ as your sleeping siblings. Honestly, Gale, when are you going to learn?"

He smirks, though it's not one of a teasing nature. "I have. Because you just confirmed it for me." Hazelle lifts her shoulders into a shrug, returning to the plates in the sink. Gale resorts to pacing behind her. His voice reaches an accusatory tone, "Why didn't you tell me? I have every right to know something like that! Ma, you know exactly what she's doing! She's giving Pose _charity_, she's treating her _special_."

"You're damn right she is," Hazelle nods. "About the treating her special, not the charity." Gale immediately halts, thoughts bounce through his skull. "Gale, it's more complicated than you think it is." He closes the distance between them and pulls on his mothers shoulder, not accepting how dismissive she is. Her hand pushes his off immediately and she narrows her eyes. "Gale Hawthorne you're _drunk_, _biased_, and obviously up_set_. If you're going to behave like a child then expect me to treat you like one."

"Ma," he pulls his hand back and rakes it through his hair. "You don't understand! Undersee isn't…"

Hazelle doesn't let him finish. Instead she says, "Isn't a bad person, and if you would stop being such a thick minded discriminatory fool you would realize it." Gale's mouth drops open as his mother rages on. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair is flying, and there is no way she's going to let this slide. "Now get to your room."

"_Ma_," he says again, desperate to get her to understand how he feels.

"Get to your _room_, son. Don't make me send you to Thom's for the night." With the thought of having to sleep on his friends couch Gale groans, making his way from his mother.

"We're talking about this in the morning," he mutters, rubbing his face as he climbs the stairs. But of course, they won't.

* * *

Madge knows that her father will be downstairs waiting for her. Her head is throbbing, her stomach aches, and she's about to get chewed out because of her behavior last night. She _knows_ this. Madge barely remembers last night. All she can recall is Peeta dragging her home and when that has to be done she _knows _that her actions were not of the best.

She's gotten this lecture before. About how she's the mayor's daughter and should represent her District with the utmost behavior. About how she's one of the most highly regarded teachers in the District and can't be running around with her hair flying all over the place and alcohol on her breath.

But it's different this time because Madge is ready to argue back. She doesn't like to raise her voice at her father, doesn't really like to raise her voice at anyone, but this time she will. She remembers why she was drinking in the first place and the thought makes her blood boil.

It isn't that Madge doesn't like Jace, they're _friends_. They've been friends for a very long time. He knows things about her that no one else does and vice versa but that doesn't mean she wants to _marry _him! Arranged marriages are illegal but setting up daughters with suitors, isn't. Her father wants the best for her, to set her up with the town jeweler, someone who's wealthy and will take care of her, but that doesn't mean _Madge _wants that. She loves Jace, of course she does, but not in this aspect.

One of the few freedoms that Madge _has_ is choosing her own husband, her own friends, her own life. She doesn't need men pushed on her from her father. She doesn't need men pushed on her at all! She can pick and choose as she wishes! And currently, she doesn't even want to be picking and choosing. There's too much going on in her life for her to be focusing on men.

So, with a deep breath, Madge pushes herself from her bed and slowly starts toward the stairs. She makes her way down slowly while listening to paper crinkle. Her father's surely reading news from the Capitol as he always is on Sunday mornings. Her footsteps are light but he hears them anyway; he sets his mug down and waits for her to make an appearance.

"Margaret Undersee," he says firmly. She makes her way into the rest of the room and chews on her lip. She hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror this morning, God only knows what she could look like. Her hair is probably awkwardly knotted and her makeup must be smeared. "I have _never_ been more disappointed in you." She casually rolls her eyes and takes the seat across from him, waiting for their butler to bring out her morning cup of tea. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady," he growls, leaning forward across the table. "When Peeta brought you in last night you were _hysterical_, screaming and thrashing around like some sort of brat."

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child," she says back, keeping her posture upright and her attitude calm. "I'm not a child, father, especially if you're trying to set me up for marriage." His eyebrows lift and he leans backwards in his chair again. "I won't marry Jace, you can't make me."

Mayor Undersee scoffs, "You're right, I can't, but who else is there?" Madge's eyes go wide and she clenches her jaw, watching as her father smirks. "He's the best there is for you, dear. Just be happy you're friends and that he actually cares for you like he could a wife."

Madge chews her lip; she knows that Jace has feelings for her. He has for awhile. They even dated some time ago but it never worked out. Friends. Just friends! That's all Madge wanted to be, wants to be.

The fire she thought she would possess is gone once Madge realizes her father is just as prepared to fight this argument. "Stop trying to set me up," she says faintly.

His voice rises, "Stop acting like a child!" She cringes, her head still aching from the alcohol the night before. Also she's sure the yelling won't please her mother. "You _know_ this is what is meant for you, Madge!" She shakes her head and drops her gaze, pulling on the tips of her hair. "You're turning 23 in a few months! You can't stay single for the rest of your life!"

Madge snaps back, "Who says I can't?"

Her father shakes his head, "First you run around the District like some unruly tramp, and then you miss the church service this morning, now you're talking about never getting married." He scoots backwards from the table and Madge flinches as his chair scrapes across the hardwood floor. "Like I said, I have never been more disappointed in you." The mayor makes his way out the door, presumably on his way to the Justice Building, leaving Madge alone in the dining room.

A few moments later the butler brings in her cup of tea, gently sliding it into her hands. Madge offers the best smile she can manage. "It'll help the hangover," he whispers to her with a wink before making his way back to the kitchen. To this Madge laughs, bringing the cup to her lips and drinking gratefully.

* * *

With the weekend in the past Madge is determined to make the most of her Monday. She marches tall and proud through town on her way to work, ignoring the eyes that linger in her direction or the whispers of the gossiping mothers. Who cares if she's a teacher, she's allowed to let loose every once in a while! She wants to tell them to stick it where the sun doesn't shine but she's not that rude.

Instead she keeps her lips shut and her hands balled in fists, digging her nails into her palms.

Madge tries to think of how she's going to talk to her mother about the situation later considering she didn't really get a chance to do that this weekend. Surely Mrs. Undersee isn't going to follow the same rules as her husband. Mrs. Undersee wants her child to be happy, to love whoever she wants. Madge just needs to get her mother to convince her father these things.

Her thoughts being filled with anger and annoyance, Madge is too distracted to realize she's taking the path right by the jewelry shop. There are many ways she could be going but this one's the shortest, it also happens to be the one way she needed to avoid. Right as she passes by the windows and Jace sees her golden hair from the inside, he rushes out to greet her. Of course, she's still upset with him and tries to keep walking.

"Madge," he pleads, grabbing her hand and pulling her to face him. She tries to keep her gaze away from him, knowing if she looks into his precious green eyes she'll do whatever he wants. "You can't just ignore me like this. I didn't mean what I said, I was _drunk_."

She rolls her eyes and yanks herself out of his grasp. "I don't have time to talk about this, Jace; I have to go to work." He frowns, trying to get her to look at him. "Stop," she says.

His voice is desperate, "Will you just wait out here? For one second? I have something for you." Madge chews her lip but agrees to wait, leaning against the wall and keeping her eye on the giant clock in the center of the square. A few moments later Jace returns and thrusts a bouquet of flowers into her hands. "I'm sorry."

Madge lets out a deep sigh, her eyes studying the pinks and purples that surely aren't in season. "Jace, you can't… you can't do things like this. We tried us once and it didn't work, okay?"

"You're not seeing anyone, I'm not seeing anyone…" he trails off when her face contorts into some sort of angry scowl. "Just think about it, okay? It could be different this time." She shakes her head but says nothing, tightening her grip on the flowers and making her way to the school without another word.

Of course with the flowers the stares that are thrown in her direction only increase, as do the whispers. Madge doesn't let it get to her, pushing her surroundings from her mind and power walking the rest of the way. He just _had_ to get her flowers, didn't he? At least they're not her favorites. If they had been her favorites it would have been over right then. He's a sweetheart, he really is, but it's not… normal, with him. It's forced and wrong and Madge just doesn't like it. She wants to feel like she's working for something.

Besides, what is love without a bit of struggle?

Once she reaches her classroom she throws the flowers down on her desk and continues to pace. She doesn't like Jace like this. Not to date, not to marry. Just as friends. It's as if the flowers mock her. Her father's words, Jace's words. Maybe Madge just is destined to be single for the rest of her life. She's okay with that. It's better than settling for someone she doesn't truly love.

"Pretty flowers," Posy Hawthorne's voice causes Madge to jump. She hasn't been keeping eye on the time, the students have already started arriving. Posy's always early, too. She likes to slip off to the music room and practice the piano before the bell rings. Madge's hand automatically slides and pushes the delicate flowers into the wastebasket after she decides that she doesn't want to look at them anymore. She looks back at her student who's now giggling. "Or not."

* * *

Once the whistle rings and Gale is up the elevator, his feet quickly carry him toward the school. Will Undersee still be there? Hopefully Posy won't. He thinks he heard her say something about not being able to stay after today because she has a test to study for or something of the sort. He's just got to talk to the stupid blonde; he just has to understand why Undersee's giving Posy special treatment.

He has his own theories of course, theories he doesn't plan to share but most likely will end up doing just that. When he gets nervous he talks a lot. Like that damn pretty dress comment he made all those years ago. Nerves.

The sun has already started to set and he can't take the time to appreciate it like he usually does. He's too focused. What could she possibly want from the Hawthorne family? Why is she so invested in Posy? Is it to fill a gap Gale might have made many years ago or something else? Maybe Undersee doesn't even remember the friendship type relationship they once shared. Gale does, though he tries not to.

Once the school is in sight his throat is suddenly dry. He hasn't spoken to her in years, how is he supposed to start off a conversation? Like normally, of course. Hostile. He charges down the hall and nearly begs God above for her to be here. If not he might never get around to figuring out why Posy is so special.

Thankfully (or unthankfully, Gale isn't sure yet) the light to her classroom is on. Gale studies the plate outside the door that reads _Miss Undersee_. Miss, she's not married. This is another thankfully or unthankfully moment for Gale. Slowly, he pushes the door open and makes his way inside.

The other night at the bar his vision was muddled, he was partially drunk. Now, with his eyes wide open and everything crystal clear, he can truly appreciate the blonde strands of hair that wisp down her back lightly, the petite figure she still retains. She's writing something on the board in chalk, mumbling quietly to herself. His eyes catch on a bouquet of overly bright flowers that sit in her wastebasket. As he studies them trying to unravel why something so beautiful is sitting in the trash, she realizes he's standing there.

"Gale?" Her voice is confused, surprised. Undersee's eyes are bright and blue, just as oceanic as he remembers them to be. Maybe even more so. "What're you doing here?"

All he can respond with is, "Undersee." _Yeah_, he thinks, _good answer to her question_. She opens her mouth presumably to repeat herself but Gale quickly stops her. "What're you doing to Posy?"

Madge snorts, turning back to her chalkboard. "Good to see you too." The sarcasm in her voice is evident yet Gale says nothing. Maybe it stings him a bit but he doesn't pay attention to his own feelings. He's on a mission, he doesn't have time for reminiscing. "I'm teaching her. That's what teachers do. They _teach_."

Gale rolls his eyes, "For eight hours in the day, not ten." He balls his hands into fists and marches to her. "Don't make me repeat the question."

Madge sets the piece of chalk she had been writing with down on the ledge and turns to him. Her eyes trail his body, the way coal dust sprinkles his body, his skin, and yet how clear and grey his eyes remain. She hasn't seen him in years. The last time she was close enough to study him was when she dropped off the morphling at the Everdeen household after his whipping, only then his eyes weren't open and welts clawed his back. She can't help but wonder if they're still there.

Of course they are, where would they have gone?

"Almost missed your attitude," she says dismissively as she pulls her eyes from his figure. Madge tries to keep her voice coy, tries to hide the shock of seeing him. "Almost, being the keyword. Then again, I should've known you'd been in here sooner or later criticizing me about the atrocity some call my life." Gale watches as strolls to the other side of the room, reaching up and pulling the blinds on her window so the streetlights don't stream in anymore. "In fact, it's long overdue. Oh, I can already hear the questions in your head. Why would I get a job if I already had enough money to support myself? Why would I waste my time on people who are so 'hopeless'? Go on, ask them." She leans backwards against the windowsill as his eyes knit in confusion.

No doubt Gale had thought those things, but he hadn't said them, asked, no matter how badly he wanted to know. Why did the mayor's daughter need a job? Everyone knew the people of the Seam were destined to the mines anyways, what's the point? Just like before, she can still read him like a book.

"I'm not here about you," he says slowly, trying to understand why she's so annoyed already. It usually took longer than this, or at least it used to. "I'm here about Posy. She gets extra tutoring and more time on her tests and you're teaching her the piano…"

Madge nods, her face with a hint of amusement. "You're right, that's all taking place."

Obviously irritated, Gale asks, "_Why?_" Madge narrows her eyes at him and watches as he starts to speak again. "Is it because of me? How we used to be friends or something? Like maybe you owe me? Or maybe because she's from the Seam so you just want to give her a bit of help?" Madge's eyes continue to narrow as he lists these reasons in his head. Yes, the nerves have overwhelmed him. "Maybe you just like irritating the hell out of me so you've found a new way to get under my skin?"

"I'll have you know," she charges across the room and jabs her finger into his chest, "that I don't give _anyone_ special treatment. Not because of their race, their gender, their living residence." She pauses and studies his face. "Certainly not because of their uncaring selfish brothers." Gale keeps his posture tall and strong but she's relentless. "Why're you trying to make things difficult? Posy's dyslexic, she needs the extra attention so she can keep up with the grade level she's on instead of falling behind. Did you know that she wants to be a…"

"Wait," Gale cuts her off and pushes her hand away. "She's what?"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for that wait! Finally back from vacation and camp and phew. It was tons of fun though! I quite like writing this story, how are you liking it so far? Is their interaction believable? Critiques/reviews are always welcomed!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Dyslexic," Madge repeats slowly, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her. "Posy's dyslexic. Didn't you know that?" Gale jerks his head into a no, still trying to process the thought.

He's ready to blow up at Madge, knock her off the pedestal she's clearly placed herself so highly on, but he can't find the words. "What… what does that mean? She's not stupid, Posy's not stupid, Undersee don't you dare…"

"I know she's not stupid," Madge huffs, crossing her arms and taking a step back. "I've been tutoring her; she's one of the brightest children I know. Dyslexia's hard to understand. Her letters and numbers get confused." Madge pauses, trying to figure out the simplest way to explain the smallest Hawthorne's handicap. "Sometimes her letters will be upside-down when she reads them, they'll twist and turn and it won't even look like a word to her anymore."

"So you're… what?" Gale rubs his forehead, taking another step backwards. Why hadn't his mother told him this? Why hadn't she mentioned this slight little fact? It's kind of a big deal. His head hurts, he's hungry and tired, and now he's confused.

Posy has never complained about school, she _loves_ school! It didn't make sense that she can love something that's difficult for her! And Gale, oh why hasn't he noticed it before? The failing grades on such simple tests, the sloppy handwriting and the constant complaints of headaches.

"It's hard to teach someone who's dyslexic," continues Madge, interrupting his thoughts. "During the school day I do the best I can at instructing her the way she needs it. After school I go over notes, teach her ways that she can learn without me and dealing with her dyslexia at the same time."

Gale nods slowly and then rubs his face, smearing a bit of coal dust over his features. She decides not to mention this. "The piano?"

Madge smiles weakly, "It's good for dyslexic students to have another outlet, a way to show themselves that they're not useless or impossible. It's good for when they get frustrated. Also a lot of time they're very good in the arts, Posy's a natural at it. She'll be in the recital in a week."

"So you still play," he notes, the words slipping out before he can stop them. Madge lifts her eyes to watch him again but he retracts his gaze. "Nobody told me anything. About Posy."

"Maybe it's because you didn't ask," Madge replies quietly. "You just came in here and started accusing me of things and…" she bites her lip. "You should go." She's not in the mood to do this, to argue with yet another person. First her father, then Jace. Gale, she hasn't spoken to him in years and they're already at each other's throats. This isn't how it's supposed to be, she's tired of fighting with everyone. "Do you want me to stop tutoring her?"

Gale jerks his head into a no, "She wants to be a teacher." That, and there's no doubt that 'Miss Undersee' is Posy's favorite teacher. He won't, no, he _can't_ take that from her.

"I know," Madge responds quietly.

Gale watches Madge and tries to figure out how they got here. Not here physically, but in the sense where they can't even talk to each other anymore. When Katniss went in the Games so many years ago Madge was the only other person that understood what Gale was going through. Strawberry trades turned into him sitting on her couch and listening to her play the piano; sometimes they'd go to the meadow and she'd listen as he ranted about the Capitol. They went from never talking to knowing each other on level so intimate it would be hard to forget.

But they tried, they tried so damn hard to forget.

They always watched the Games together, Gale and Madge. Katniss never knew because once she came back it was as if Madge had never existed. Gale stopped bringing strawberries, he was too busy in the mines and didn't have time for the mayor's daughter anymore. Gale decided it was best that they not be friends anyway, where could it possibly take them? No where good, that's where. So he just cut it off. Stopped. It never happened.

Oh, but it had. Madge remembers the time she spent Gale Hawthorne all those years ago, how she craved the moments they could coexist because she wouldn't feel as lonely in his company. And Gale remembers too, remembers how he held her hand when Katniss was trying to outrun a fire or how he wrapped Madge in his arms as Katniss pulled the stunt with the berries. They remember, but they pretend like they don't.

Gale, suddenly being flooded with these memories, tips his head once and then slowly makes his way out the door. Madge chews her lip and watches him go. It isn't any easier the second time.

Once he's out of her classroom Madge finally takes another breath. She hadn't been expecting to deal with him _tonight_ on top of everything else going on in her life. She rakes her fingers through her hair and listens to his footsteps that echo through the halls as he leaves. A sudden ache punches in Madge's stomach; she hunches over herself to calm herself, Gale Hawthorne's rejection shouldn't bother her. She hasn't thought about him in years, the way they used to spend so much time together.

That was a hard year for Madge, when Katniss went into the Games. Not only was she friends with Katniss but also with Peeta, it was like everyone Madge loved was being taken from her. Her mother was so sick that year that Madge could barely play the piano without causing some sort of pain. Then there was Gale. After all the hurt she had been feeling, Gale Hawthorne arrived. He was someone to talk to, someone that would listen whenever she felt the need to speak. For once in her life Madge considered herself important. Not because she was the mayor's daughter, not because she had money, but because she was able to listen and be someone's _friend_.

Then he was gone and she was alone again.

It was better when Katniss and Peeta returned. Madge made friends with Jace and focused more on school, she started taking steps out of her comfort zone and trying to make an impact on people's lives. Gale, though, she was always curious as to why he had just stopped showing up. They could've been friends, they _were _friends for awhile. Or so Madge thought. She didn't know, couldn't figure out why he had been alright when it was just them but when Katniss got back everything changed.

Wasn't she good enough? Apparently not.

With one last sigh she grabs her bag by her desk and starts toward home. Madge is tired of thinking for the night.

* * *

Gale sits in his house and listens as his mother prepares dinner. He focuses on the boiling water in the pot and the sizzle of the meat, his eyes are downcast and studying the floorboards. Anything to tune out Rory's ranting and raving about how Primrose Everdeen finally agreed to go on a date with him (though it's not quite a date, he just thinks it is). Vick's even trying to focus on math homework, that's how obnoxious Rory's speech is.

Posy sits at the table and rambles to her mother about the piano, not even paying attention to her older brother. Mention of the piano causes Gale to lift his head. Rory thinks he's suddenly interested, and he is, just not in his brother's story.

"She showed me this new piece," Posy tells her mother quietly. "She's a _master_ at the piano. I want to be as good as her one day."

It's been three days since his encounter with Madge Undersee and he can't get her off of his mind. Gale doesn't understand how he was able to sever ties so easily all those years ago, wipe her from his mind completely, but now he's stuck thinking about her. He's also a bit peeved at his mother, considering she knew Posy was dyslexic and if she had told him then he wouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Sure, he still thinks that Undersee is a bit overstepping her boundaries, but he wouldn't have lunged into her classroom and shouted things at her.

Or maybe he would've. Doesn't change what's already happened, however.

Rory's what finally pulls Gale back into the conversation, "What's on your mind?" Strawberries. Pianos. Silver coins and dainty hands.

Gale shrugs, "Nothing." The moment he says it he regrets it, knowing Rory isn't one to just let things slide.

"Obviously something," he laughs, nudging his older brother with his elbow. "Go on, tell me. Is it that thing Katniss wants to talk to you about?" Gale lifts his eyebrows and forces his head into a nod. It's a lie, but it'll due. Today while Rory was over at the Everdeen household trying to woo his longtime crush, Katniss pulled Rory over and asked him to send a message to Gale. "I'm sure it's not a big deal, Gale."

"Yeah, probably not." In fact, Gale's sure it's not a big deal. It never is. He just needed an excuse.

"Besides," Rory lounges back in his seat and cracks his neck, "it'll be good to see Katniss. Won't it? You two never talk anymore."

Gale shrugs again, "I don't really have the time." If someone were to ask Gale what he _did _have time for, it would be a short answer. Family, work, sleeping, eating. Nothing, really. His life has become monotonous and boring. Maybe Rory's right, he needs to go out more.

Rory frowns, "You could always ask her to go hunting with you on Sunday. She'd love that."

Katniss hasn't been hunting in years. Ever since Katniss had that mishap where she had been on the other side of the fence and it was electrocuted, she hasn't taken a liking to the woods. Not only that but the 74th annual Hunger Games Victor is busy living her new life. It's a bit harder for her to break the rules on the daily, especially when there are cameras constantly trailing her.

Again Gale says, "Probably not." Things are different with Katniss. They're still friends, sure, but it isn't the same. "She's probably just going to tell me some stupid thing about how she's leaving on another tour of Panem."

"Katniss is going on another tour?" Hazelle's voice curiously calls from the kitchen, "When?"

"I don't _know_, Ma," Gale mutters. The edge in his voice makes it obvious that Gale's still upset with his mother. Doesn't want to deal with her, associate with her. "She might not even be." In fact, she probably isn't. Not with the Hunger Games coming back around in a few weeks. What was it this year, 82nd? 82 too many.

Now that he's thinking about it Gale wonders what Katniss would like to talk about. As of late it's been harder and harder for Gale and his beloved Catnip to have normal conversations. She's got to go and schedule when they can talk. She scheduled a date. Tomorrow, actually. Tomorrow after Gale gets off from work he is to go to her house for a talk. The more Gale lingers on the fact that this is a _scheduled_ thing, the angrier he gets. Everything had to be planned for her now, why can't she just stop by?

Like now, for example. When he's sitting here thinking of a blonde. Gale's up for talking about anything at this point.

"Good, I want her to see Posy in the recital," Hazelle responds. Hazelle is taking every opportunity she can to rub the fact that Undersee is Posy's teacher in Gale's face. "Oh, that reminds me, Madge will be coming here to tutor Posy starting next week."

Gale's mouth drops open as Posy corrects her mother. "Miss Undersee, Mommy." Rory snickers and nudges Gale again, getting him to snap his mouth shut.

Madge Undersee will be invading the privacy of their home. His home.

"Oh, don't worry," Hazelle rolls her eyes at Gale's expression. "She'll try her best to be out of her by the time you're off work anyway." It's not like Madge wants to spend ample amounts of time in _his_ presence, either.

"Damn," Rory grins, "I kinda miss her."

"I'm going out," Gale suddenly says, pushing himself from the couch and toward the door. He can't take this, he needs to breathe. It's as if his walls are closing in on him, like someone decided to just take a spoon and stir up his life. "I'll be back later."

"Gale," Rory groans knowing how upset he really is. "I was _joking!_ I don't miss her!" Teasing or not, Gale needs to breathe. He marches from the house and lets the door slam shut before striding off toward the fence. He doesn't even care that he's got work in the morning, he needs some fresh air.

* * *

Madge stares at the steam that rises from the tea Peeta has made for her as she lounges across his couch. The fancy white glass sits delicately on the table as she buries herself in the cushions. Madge tries to avoid going home at night considering she's irritated with her father, so to Peeta's it is. She would go to Jace's but that's still awkward. In fact, she hasn't spoken to him since the whole flower ordeal.

Maybe Jace assumes that Madge is mulling over the idea of them getting together again, but she's not.

"I think Jace is a good guy," Peeta abruptly says from the armchair he's sitting in. Madge doesn't lift her head, instead continues to stare at the white wisps that rise from her cup. "I mean of course I do, he's my best friend. That doesn't mean I want you to marry him."

"I come to your house to _avoid_ these talks, Peeta," Madge mumbles, rolling to face the back of the couch so she won't have to look at him. Peeta's too chipper, too eager to have these sorts of conversations.

"Aw, I thought you came for the company," he teases back. Madge rolls her eyes and lifts a throw pillow, dropping it on top of her head as if to drown his voice out. "You didn't let me finish. So, just because I think he's a marvelous person and anyone would be lucky to have him, the same goes for you." Madge tries suffocating her ears so he'll stop talking and Peeta laughs. "You're such a catch, Madge! You can have anyone you want! Don't settle just because that's what they want you to do. If you don't love him then _stop _letting this get to you. Okay?"

She shrugs and turns back to face him, yet still leaving the pillow on her head. "I just want to be friends again. But no, he wants more than that and I don't and…" Madge trails off and groans, turning the other direction again and smothering Peeta's pillows over her head.

"Things aren't going to go back to normal until you talk to him, and really talk to him. Make it clear that you just want friendship and he'll back off like last time."

Jace and Madge have dated before, it never ended well. The two were awkward as a couple, unsure if they should lace their fingers or just cup their hands when walking together. He tried to be sentimental but it always ended up being cheesy. Jace thought that he needed to constantly shower her in gifts. Her entire jewelry box is stuffed to the brim with trinkets he had given her. On top of that there was always a hidden annoyance that would rear its ugly head in the worst times.

He would drink more andwould flirt with other girls to bother him. This lead to fighting, lots of fighting that never ended well and would threaten their friendship. It was just better if the two remained friends. Better for everyone.

Madge frowns and forces herself into a sitting position, "Can't you just talk to him for me?"

"No," Peeta smirks. "Besides, I'm leaving next week. You're going to have to deal with him on your own." Madge's frown deepens, Peeta'll be going back to the Capitol with Haymitch and Katniss so they can mentor the tributes for the Hunger Games.

"Is that what Katniss wanted to talk to me about," Madge asks aloud, "that you guys are leaving?" This is her attempt at changing the subject, talking about Katniss and the discussion she called ahead to warn Madge about. But it fails.

Peeta raises an eyebrow, "I didn't know Katniss wanted to talk to you about anything." A playful smirk is left on his face indicating that he knows exactly what it is Katniss wants to talk about, he just won't tell her. "Listen, Madge. You and Jace are friends. My friends. My best friends! And I'm tired of being the mediator, so please. Work out your own problems by the time I get back?"

Madge licks her teeth and scrunches her nose, "I can try."

* * *

Gale makes his way through the fence and climbs up the hill to his safe haven. The moment the District is behind him he takes a deep breath and savors the air that fills his lungs. He can breathe again. The sun is nearly over the valley and he's _almost_ engulfed in darkness, but not quite. He just wants to feel the breeze and hear the birds, he wants to listen to the gurgling brook. Gale embraces the shadows that the sun is providing him with.

His steps carry him toward the snares he set up earlier in the week and he's pleased to find a catch or two. Even in near darkness Gale knows his way around these traps, shoving his trophies into his bag before continuing toward the river. All Gale wants to do is stick his feet in the water and get that damn blonde off of his head. He has more important things to worry about than a teacher with an attitude.

For example, there's his family. Gale has to make sure they're fed and happy; that if there's something they need then he can get it for them. He has to make sure Posy is growing up without fear of the Reaping, that she doesn't have to take out tesserae or anything of the sort. Or Vick, for that matter. Gale has to make sure he's still healthy, that he won't miss any work because his family needs the money and…

Oh hell, who is he kidding? Gale Hawthorne's life is pathetic.

Rory's right, Gale needs to go out more. He needs to go out and get a date and have fun and live up the small expanse of this Capitol cursed life! He could be dead tomorrow in a mine collapse, he could starve to death this winter! He's only got one life, despite how insignificant, he should be living it!

When Gale realized that he didn't love Katniss anymore he just gave _up_ altogether. Pathetic! This is Gale Hawthorne here, not some kid who sat in the front of the classroom! He had girls at the slagheap every week, he went out every weekend! Now who is he? Just some lonely old miner who spends his weekends lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Gale slips his feet into the cool water and lies with his back on the ground, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. This is the moment in which he's going to start living. He's going to start doing things that will make _him_happy, not everyone else. Why isn't he allowed to be selfish every once in awhile? He is! He's allowed to care about himself! Starting now.

He's going to go on dates and drink until he's drunk and go in the woods just for the hell of it. He's going to laugh until he can't breathe and mock his friends and do whatever he so pleases.

He lets his eyes drift open and something catches his eye. A flash of blonde. Gale sits up faster than humanly possible and drags himself out of the river giving his feet a moment to dry before sliding his socks and shoes back on. Once his boots are laced up again he's on the move, chasing after the flash of blonde that he saw.

The sun isn't completely gone yet, it still lingers and casts bouncing flashes of light in this direction and that. If it had reflected off the water or the leaves… that had to have been the blonde. Just a golden light, nothing else. He's driving himself _crazy_. Gale comes to a pause and shakes his head, not letting this get to him. Selfish. He's got to start thinking about himself again.

Then he hears a giggle, it causes him to spin in his step, to linger in his movement. The sound was so miniscule, so tiny he could've imagined it. Had to have imagined it. Who the hell would be in the woods at this time of day _giggling?_ He turns to follow and let his feet carry him where he deems necessary. The field he's made it to is open, fading golden sunshine beams through the trees and illuminates a single bush out of the corner of his eye.

He rubs his face and lumbers backwards, starting on his journey back toward the fence. This wasn't about her. This was about him. That's how it ought to be.

* * *

_A/N: Edit: I changed this last bit because it was too cheesy for me. Now it's mysterious. Ish. Idk man. _


	6. Chapter 6

Gale sits awkwardly in the living room of his onetime best friend. It's weird saying it like that, onetime. Like they're not anymore. He isn't sure, it doesn't ever feel like it. The older they get the harder it is for Gale to remember what Katniss Everdeen had once been like.

No matter how many times he's been here to her new (well, it's not really new anymore) house in the Victor Village, it still feels awkward. Fake. It doesn't feel like Katniss. The girl in question sits in the chair across from him and chews on her lip, never really good at talks like this.

Gale takes a moment to study her, takes a moment to look for the girl he would spend every day with out in the woods. Her braid is still there, the fierce determination in her misty grey eyes, but she seems empty. Her hands are no longer coated in calluses from hunting, her stomach no longer gurgles from never getting enough food.

Gale's the first to speak even though it should be her, "Are we waiting for something?" The clock that ticks on the wall is overly obnoxious and the longer he stares at it the slower it goes. He doesn't need another trip down memory lane, and frankly he isn't in the mood for it. "I have places to be."

Katniss scowls, "Well you can wait because someone has yet to arrive." Gale rolls his eyes and straightens his posture again. Even though he's changed out of his mining uniform he still feels dirty. He'd hate to stand up and leave a soot imprint on her fancy new couch. "Is it really that difficult to spend a few extra minutes with me?" Gale frowns as Katniss sighs, leaning back in her seat.

"You know it's not that."

She rolls her eyes, "Then what is it?"

"I've got _stuff_ to do Catnip; it's not as easy for me as it is for you." Yes, use the childhood nickname. It'll make her understand. "Ever since you've won you haven't had to struggle. I still _do_." Katniss continues to chew on her lip. "I know you didn't want winning to change you but it's just natural that it did. You don't have to boil your bathwater; you don't have to feed your starving siblings."

"Gale," before Katniss can finish speaking the door is being shoved open. In walks Madge Undersee, her hair blown in all directions from the wind outside and her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry I'm late," the blonde babbles quickly as she pulls her jacket from her shoulders to hang by the door. "I lost track of time and I…" she trails off when she notices Katniss isn't alone. Her cheeks turn pink when she realizes who it is that Katniss is _with_.

"It's okay," Katniss replies, folding her hands tightly in her lap and trying to force Gale's comments out of her head. They were true but that doesn't make the sting hurt any less. She wishes they could be friends like before, they just can't. The girl on fire has adapted to her new life and despite trying to hang on to her old life, it's gone. Katniss waits as Madge hesitantly takes the seat on the other end of the couch on which Gale's sitting. "Alright, so," the brunette blushes as she begins to speak. "Peeta and I finally decided on a wedding day."

Gale inwardly groans. Madge outwardly gushes.

"Oh, Katniss! That's great!"

Katniss lifts her lips in a tiny smile, "I wanted to tell you two first because you're my friends… I didn't want you to have to hear about it over the television or…" Katniss is abruptly cut off when Gale stands and makes his way to the door. His shoes are already on and he had never taken his jacket off, so he's right out the door. Katniss drops her gaze as the door slams shut, maybe a little too loudly from the gusty wind outside. "I should've known he'd do that," she says quietly.

Madge stands up and starts toward the door. "That was so _rude_," she mutters, yanking her jacket back on. "I have _never_…" she huffs as she redresses for the weather. Madge turns to Katniss and offers a great smile. "I'm happy for you, I really am. I know you truly love Peeta, I'm glad that you two can finally be together." To this Katniss smiles brighter and tips her head once. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Madge starts out the door and pounds down the steps of the Everdeen household. "Gale," she screams into the wind, her voice having to be loud enough to pass over the noise it creates. "Gale!"

The miner stops in his tracks and locks his jaw, slowly turning to face the mayor's daughter. "_What?_"

Madge continues to march until she's close to him. Her hair is surely all over the place and Gale has to bite back the smirk that he's threatening to reveal. "Was that necessary?"

"Necessary?" Gale laughs coldly, throwing his hands up and shaking his head. "No, it wasn't _necessary_ for her to arrange a _meeting_ for her to announce her damn _wedding_." He pauses to pull his hands over his face. "A _wedding _I couldn't give two shits about. Not only that but I'm now on the same level as _you_."

Why couldn't Katniss have just dropped by and casually slipped it in to a conversation? Or at least told Gale _separately_ and not the same time as _her_. Gale was supposed to be closer to Katniss than Madge was, Gale was supposed to be more important.

Just as he prepares to walk away Madge places her hand on his arm, effectively halting him. "She's happy. Okay? God, why can't you care about someone other than yourself for _once_?" Gale's eyebrows rise as she continues, of course she would see him as a self concerned bastard when he's the complete opposite. "Her life has been hell! She's had to go through the Hunger Games, as well as watch all the children she's mentor _die horrible deaths!_ She's finally happy! She loves Peeta, she does, and you can't even sit there for five minutes as she tries to tell us that?"

Sure, President Snow made sure that the two would be getting married, but that doesn't mean Katniss doesn't love him. She does, Katniss loves Peeta despite Snow wishing she didn't. It's as simple as that.

Gale's eyes narrow at her as she pulls her arm back. "She's happy? She's _happy?_ Oh, that's great. That's wonderful! I'm so glad that she has overcome the dirt of her District so she can throw a real, elaborate wedding! So she can celebrate that such horror has brought her and her perfect husband together!" Madge tries her hardest not to avert her eyes as he shakes his head. "Not only that but she had to make an _announcement_ about it! Wow, congratulations Katniss Everdeen! I am _so_ happy for her."

The sarcasm in his voice rings louder than ever before and Madge takes a deep breath before starting her response. "You're her best friend, you know. Always have been. Even if she's not yours, you're _hers_." Gale rolls his eyes but Madge stops him. "Don't give me that, you know it's true! She's trying to include you in her life, trying to make sure that… where are you going?" Gale started marching away mid-speech but Madge refuses to let him get too far.

"I don't have to listen to you," he calls over his shoulder and through the winds. "God _damn_ why are you everywhere all of a sudden?" To this, Madge is the one to pause. What is he talking about? Gale, noticing she isn't following anymore, turns slowly. "First you're Posy's teacher, then you're in the woods, now you're _here_." Madge is too confused to answer, she just stares back at him. "Stay out of my life, Undersee."

"With pleasure," she hesitantly spits back, crossing her arms and starting back toward Katniss' house before her true befuddlement is realized.

Gale watches her go, Madge doesn't look over her shoulder at him. The entire trip back to the Everdeen household has Madge muttering angry things about Gale Hawthorne under her breath. Once Gale hears the door slam shut he makes his way back to his home in the Seam, no longer caring if he upset either of the women.

* * *

Madge and Hazelle stand backstage getting Posy Hawthorne ready for her recital, curling her hair and straightening her dress. Anything to make Posy look more astonishing than she already does.

The Reaping for the Hunger Games is in a few days and the District is using this as the last cheerful event before something so awful happens. Of course, it's not called 'the-last-cheerful-event', but that's what it is. Most of the population of 12 has shown up, the entire auditorium is packed.

"I'm nervous," Posy says quietly as she peeks through the blinds. Hazelle grabs her hand and pulls her away from the stage. "What if I mess up?"

"You're not allowed to have stage fright," Madge says with a smile. "I have enough for the both of us." Hazelle laughs, as does Posy. "You won't mess up, Posy. Besides, if you do, no one will know! This is a very old song that you're playing and I doubt any of them have heard it before." Posy nods yet continues to chew on her lip. "You'll steal the show."

"What if I don't?"

"Posy," Hazelle frowns, kneeling down to talk to her daughter. "You're the first Hawthorne to ever do one of these recital things, okay? We're going to be so proud no matter what happens. Alright?" The small girl nods, allowing a smile to spread on her face as the nerves ease away. "Besides, Miss Undersee here is a fabulous teacher. There's no way you'll fail."

"Hazelle," Madge blushes but Posy nods, agreeing with her mother. "You two," Madge smirks and pushes Posy toward roll call. "Good luck," she whispers to her. Once Posy's in line with the other children, Madge and Hazelle take a moment to watch. "I'm nervous for her."

"I'm not," Hazelle says lightly. "Posy's got spunk. Even if she does mess up she'll play it off like she didn't." Madge agrees wholeheartedly. "It's good to see you again, dear. Been awhile since we talked, you know."

"I know," Madge replies. "I've been busy, and it's not my fault your son has a problem with me."

Hazelle chuckles, "My _son_ has a problem with everyone. I'm telling you, if he knew you brought him that morphling all those years ago then he'd never have a foul word to describe you ever again." Madge allows her cheeks to turn pink. Gale still doesn't know that Madge was the one who gave him the medicine. In fact, everyone's pretty sure Gale doesn't even _know_ about the medicine that allowed him to carry on. It's best that way. "Don't worry, I haven't told him though I've been tempted. I still thank God every night that you did that."

"Oh, Hazelle," Madge sighs as the elder wraps her arms around her quickly. "Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Good," she jeers back. "You deserve it. You were such a joy to my family all those years ago, it makes me upset that problems with Gale have caused you to be scared to even say hello. During those Games you were always so friendly and kind." Madge scrunches her nose in attempt to get Hazelle to stop talking. "Don't make that face, you're a wonderful person Madge and you need to know that. Even as my big-headed son tries to knock you down you continue to provide my family with happiness."

"I'm just doing my job," says Madge. She's teaching, giving the support a teacher should.

"But it's much more than that. It's always been more than that," Hazelle tells her, poking her side gently. The announcer of the event walks out onto the stage and the microphone fizzles. "Goodness, it's starting. Let's take our seats, shall we?"

* * *

Gale sits in the back of the auditorium with the rest of the miners. They all sprinted to the school considering they still had to work this Saturday and didn't get off until right before it started. Rory's in the seat to his left, Thom the seat to his right. The murmur from the men seems louder than the rest of the crowd; it's been awhile since any of them have gone to a thing like this.

Rory scans the crowded room, "Where's Mom?" Gale lifts his eyes to scan as well, also looking for Vick knowing that the two would most likely be sitting together. "Think they saved us seats?"

"Doubt it," Thom answers for Gale. "This place is packed. Oh, there she is!" Thom lifts his finger to point; Gale follows his arm until he sees his mother. "Who's that she's sitting with?" In between Vick and Hazelle Hawthorne sits a blonde, tall and proud. Rory snickers, instantly knowing the answer, but Gale remains mute. "Damn, is that Undersee?"

"You bet," Rory nods.

"She looks nice," Thom smirks, leaning back in his seat. Gale elbows him sharply in the ribs and his longtime friend grunts. "Why's she sitting with your mom?" Gale cringes as he watches Vick laugh hysterically at something Madge just said. Vick hasn't laughed in what feels like years. "Vick seems to like her."

"She's Posy's teacher," Rory tells him, considering Gale won't contribute to this conversation. "She taught her the piano." Just as Thom goes to reply, probably question why Undersee's teaching Posy the _piano_, the recital begins.

The first act involves two children on flutes; the second is a boy with a trumpet. Gale can't help but notice these are all children from _town_. Of course, the moment he realizes this, a girl from the Seam comes out to play a guitar. The crowd goes wild, mostly those from the Seam but also including those from town. Recitals like this are always fun. The girl jams out on her guitar, most likely borrowed from the school, and leaves the audience in a very uplifted mood.

The show continues and Gale finds himself having difficulty pulling his gaze from where his mother sits. He watches Undersee as she chews on her lip or twirls her hair through her fingers. Every once in awhile she'll tap Vick and whisper something, causing the boy to smile.

"Looks like Vick's got a crush," Thom nudges Gale and points toward his blushing brother. Gale's about to punch Thom in the arm when his little sister takes the stage, effectively halting him. The Hawthorne family is the loudest to cheer, resulting in a nervous smile-and-wave from Posy.

The piano is wheeled out for her and the small girl looks utterly graceful as she slides onto the stool. Rory's smiling, a flicker of pride is bright behind his gaze. Gale can't wipe the grin from his face.

Posy taps out the most elegant of noises, the entire crowd is hushed. So young yet so talented, she's a natural. She alternates from chewing on her lip as she plays to blowing hair out of her face. Soft and light harmonious tunes switch to cheerful lovely ones. The entire display is phenomenal.

Once her fingers freeze over the keys and she looks up to the crowd, everyone bursts into applause. Gale can't help but notice that Undersee's the first on her feet, cheering and whistling along with everyone else. He should've been first to stand, first to encourage his sister. The thought festers and makes him overly angry, but seeing Posy's obviously embarrassed face helps it fade a bit. Gale continues to cheer for his sister, and then the stage is filled with all the other students who performed as well.

They couldn't have ended the show with a better performance.

Rory knocks Gale with his elbow and then jerks his head toward the stage, signaling that they need to get back there, that they need to go congratulate their sister. Gale silently agrees, quick on Rory's tail as the younger maneuvers his way through the crowd. They race through halls and rush up staircases when no one's looking.

Just as the two brothers are about to make it to the stage they duck into a back room at the sound of voices. Gale holds his finger up to his lips letting Rory know to stay quiet. The two lean out of the doorframe and down the hall trying to figure out if the voices belong to peacekeepers or someone who isn't important. If it's the latter then they can rush by without a second thought.

"…all I wanted was one _week _to _think_, alright?" Rory squints, trying to identify the feminine voice. "You didn't have to come, Jace."

"I wanted to see you," a man responds.

"I think that's Madge," Rory whispers to Gale. The older of the two rolls his eyes, dragging his hand through his hair quickly. Everywhere, she's _everywhere_. "Who's she talking to?" Gale lifts his shoulders in a shrug, he doesn't quite care.

"I already told you that it isn't going to happen," Madge shoots back to the man. "Now if you'll ex_cuse _me I have _students_ to…" Madge's voice drops so low the two can't decipher the words anymore.

Rory turns back to his brother, "You know the night at the bar a few weeks ago? Peeta had to come in and drag her out." Gale lifts his eyebrows, suddenly intrigued.

"Why?" Madge Undersee involved in some sort of altercation? Impossible. She was too goody good, she needed to keep her reputation clean for her 'shining' father.

Now Rory's the one to shrug, "Couldn't tell ya. Madge started shouting something about how she didn't want to marry someone." Gale's _very _intrigued now, nodding to alert his brother to continue. "That's all I know. She was hysterical…"

"_No_," Madge's voice causes Rory's story to cease. "Just go home, okay? We can talk about it…"

"I don't want to talk about it _later_," the man Gale thinks is named Jace stresses. "I want to talk about it _now_." Suddenly footsteps are heard pounding down the hall, light but still full of fury. "Madge!" The man follows after her quickly, muttering things under his breath.

Rory and Gale take a moment to stare at each other before continuing down the hall. Once they know they're alone Rory asks, "Think that's her betrothed?"

Gale snorts, "I doubt it. Undersee getting married? Get real, Rory."

The younger brightens, "So I still have a chance." The two brothers burst into hysterics as they reach the back stage, knowing Rory was only teasing. "Okay, so _Vick_, still has a chance then. Whatever."

* * *

_A/N: I like to think that over the years the girl on fire has had her candle blown out. After watching so many children die and knowing she can't do anything, it makes her feel weak. Either that or she'd just be one of those hulking angry people, but in this story Katniss is going to be a bit softer and reserved. The wedding is so many years in the future because if you don't remember, in the books Mrs. Everdeen didn't want Katniss dating young. Sure, Katniss and Peeta got engaged on the Victory Tour but because of her mother's wishes they didn't have to get married right away. President Snow still wanted to make sure the two were married, so that's what happens, but over the years Katniss has come to realize that she does in fact love Peeta. We good? I hope so.  
__Wow this is a really long A/N BUT also on the note of Gale not knowing about his morphling, it was Madge's idea. Obviously Hazelle knows and that caused the two of them to have a sort of bond. Once Madge was Posy's teacher then the two started becoming well, friends again I suppose. I hope this is all making sense. I hope you like the story!_


	7. Chapter 7

Madge holds her mother's hand tightly and listens to the knock that echoes through the house. Mrs. Undersee looks at her daughter and frowns. "That better not be the peacekeepers, dear."

"It's not," Madge smiles and then casts a glance toward the clock. "If so, they're a little early." Mrs. Undersee frowns again, prying her hand from her daughter's. "I don't want to go to the Reaping. Why can't I stay here with you and we send Bernard?" The butler in the hall scoffs and marches past their room to answer whoever's at the door; Madge can't help the urge to giggle. "He always gets to stay home with you and I have to go to that _atrocious_…"

"Dear," Mrs. Undersee stops her daughter before she gets too far. "You're going to the Reaping because it's your duty to go to the Reaping." Madge rolls her eyes at her mother's response. She knows she only says things like this because she's the mayor's wife and _has_ to say things like it. "Besides, you already agreed to go with Jace who is most likely the person at the door. Am I correct?"

Now it's Madge's turn to frown. "I'm still angry with him." Despite not _wanting_ to talk to him, Jace is persistent. He followed her around until she would talk to him about their '_status.' _Which, obviously, didn't result in anything positive for him. Except maybe friendship. Better than nothing.

"Angry or not you two are friends and you agreed to go with him." The elder smiles as her daughter angrily crosses her arms. "You don't have to marry him, honey. You two are _friends_ and I'm not watching your father destroy a friendship before I die." Madge's frown deepens as her mother laughs. "Now go, I'll see you later."

Just as Madge is about to push herself from the chair Jace appears in the doorway. He's in his best, he has to be, and his smile is bright. "Afternoon, Mrs. Undersee. Good to see you awake."

"Good to see you at all," she replies as Madge stands up. "Stop by more often."

"Trying," Jace smirks in his friend's direction. Madge averts her eyes and marches past him and down the stairs. "But it obviously isn't working." Mrs. Undersee laughs and waves goodbye to the boy who quickly follows the blonde down the stairs. "Aw, Madge, I was _joking_."

"Sure," she mutters, stopping at the bottom and turning to face him. She meets his eyes and Jace lifts his eyebrows playfully.

He studies her attire and Madge feels her cheeks unwillingly heat up. She isn't used to being ogled at, even if it is Jace that's doing it. She's in a new dress that her father insisted on buying just so she could wear it to the Reaping. It's a soft blue; she was told it brings out her eyes. Alongside that are some pearl white sandals and the silver locket her father gave her for her 18th birthday. She always has the latter on, though.

"You look nice," he notes.

"_Jace_," Madge groans and attempts to move away from him.

He's too quick though, his fingers circle around her wrist. "You do, but I get it. You don't want to date; you've said it ten thousand times." He pauses in his speech to grab her hands instead of her wrist; Madge watches the interaction with knitted eyebrows. "You're probably right about us anyway, you always are." Madge snatches her hands back and leans against the wall, now it's her turn to raise her eyebrows. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not losing you as a friend because I can't get over some stupid schoolboy crush, okay?"

Again she says, "Sure." At least this time she's smiling. She nudges him with her elbow and starts toward the front door, listening to his footsteps that follow.

"That doesn't mean I can't tell you that you look nice," he reminds her, eliciting a small laugh from Madge.

Once they're out in the heat of the day their playful demeanor drops. The Reaping is hard for both of them. Neither of them are young enough to be Reaped but they're plenty old to watch the families with children that _do_ get Reaped, fall apart. Not only that but when Jace was 13 his older sister was in the Games. She never came home. The crowd of children in the Square is just a constant reminder of his loss.

"I hate this day," Jace mutters as they reach the square. "Hate it. Hate it more than hate itself." There are a lot of things Jace hates. He hates when Madge puts too much sugar in his tea, he hates hangnails, and he's not a very big fan of people from the Seam. But Reaping day? It's almost worse than the Victory Tour or watching the Games itself. Reaping day was the last day he saw his sister alive before they took her from him.

"I doubt you're the only one," Madge says quietly, trying to keep her voice low.

Maybe in her own home she'll renounce the government, the privacy of her own _room_, but not here in public. Not with peacekeepers around ever turn and cameras constantly spinning in their direction.

Her eyes climb until they find the stage. Her father is situated looking grim and empty, as usual. Haymitch doesn't appear to be drunk this year but that isn't a surprise. He hasn't been drunk ever since Peeta and Katniss won. They refuse to be mocked because of their fellow Victor. Speaking of Katniss and Peeta, they also sit on the stage. The first few years were strangely awkward, now it seems normal to see the two in front of the crowd alongside Haymitch.

And although they all look pleasant and willing to sit on stage and condone this, Madge knows they aren't.

"You'd never be able to tell," Jace says quietly, his eyes casted upon Peeta.

Madge raises an eyebrow and falls into place beside him. She grabs his arm so she doesn't lose him in the fast moving crowd. "Tell what?"

"That Peeta absolutely detests this entire thing." And that's the goal, isn't it?

* * *

Posy is stationed between Rory and Gale, both of her hands are in theirs. Hazelle is linked to Gale's upper arm and her forehead rests again him. The entire family doesn't want to talk, what could they possibly say? Vick's only 17. Gale tries to make sure he doesn't take out tesserae but he knows that there's a few extra slips in there than there should be. He's got this year and next year. Not only that, but it's Posy's last year before the Reaping.

The little girls voice is hesitant, "What if it's him?"

"It won't be," Rory says quickly, squeezing her hand tighter. There're thousands of slips in that damn bowl. Why the hell should it be Vick? _It won't be, it can't be_. The mantra Gale repeats as his eyes drill holes into the Justice Building.

Posy buries herself into his side, "But what if it is?" Instead of responding, Rory holds her tightly. He knows there's nothing he can say to soothe his sister, so holding her it is. Wordless comfort, something most of the Hawthorne's are very skilled at.

Gale bites the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything, his mother's grip tightens as Effie Trinket takes the stage. His eyes pick up to watch Katniss who tears her gaze from him once their eyes meet. They haven't spoken since he marched out after her big wedding news, but that doesn't mean she isn't worried for him. Once Katniss looks away Gale's eyes return to Vick who has his hands shoved in his back pockets as he rocks to steady himself.

_Anyone but him,_ Gale chants this in his head as Effie pulls out the first slip. _Anyone but Vick_.

Of course, the first name called isn't his. It belongs to a female. Marica Provo. Posy's chin quivers at the name, and Rory holds her tighter.

"I know her," Gale hears Posy's muffled voice whimper. "She's in my class." At this Gale's hand reaches out and rests on his sister's back.

As Effie turns to the bowl with the boy names Gale's stomach sinks. The pain doesn't go away once you're not of Reaping age anymore, it continues on. First with your siblings, one day with your children. It never ends, it _never _ends. Hazelle's grip goes deadly as Effie's hand dives into the bowl, Katniss glances toward the Hawthorne's. Gale's eyes snap shut as Effie walks back to the microphone.

"Landen Wright."

The Hawthorne family collectively sighs. They can't help but feel relieved. Is it awful that someone else's kid, brother, friend is going in to the Games? Yes, of course it is, but Gale can't stop that. He just needs his family. He needs Vick and Posy and Rory and his mom and they can't go on without one another.

Hazelle finally drops her grip and takes a moment to breathe. "I'd say one more year," she whispers to Gale as her eyes fall on Posy. "But it's a lot more than that."

* * *

Madge sits in her living room and stares at the television. She watches the replays of the Reapings from today and feels her heart drop into her stomach with the passing of each District. Monsters from the Careers, starving children from the others.

Oh, she can't forget the girl from her very own District. She forces herself to look away as the tiny 12 year old takes the stage, as tears drip down her cheeks while her father keeps his voice steady and gives off a speech. Madge's father is upstairs locked away in his office most likely drinking himself into a coma. He doesn't like Reaping day any more than the rest of the District.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy," Arista calls out to her. Madge doesn't lift her eyes to study the Undersee's longtime maid, onetime nanny. Her hand darts up to the locket around her neck and she fiddles with it as some sort of comfort. "Turn it off, hun. You can't help them now."

Madge's finger hovers over the power button the remote control, but she can't press it. She can't find the strength, still can't tear her eyes from the screen. Camera's flash as the two Seam children board the train, both are so young and scrawny. How many children does the Capitol want? How many lives do they want to ruin? The air conditioning in the house starts back up and shocks Madge into hitting the button, causing Arista to smile.

The maid has her dark gray hair pinned up tightly, wrinkles dip and zag across her face. She rests her hand on Madge's knee and gives it a comforting squeeze. Perhaps a reminder that she won't be in the Games this year. It's not very reassuring.

"I teach the girl," Madge finally says. Her voice is empty, faded. "Taught. I don't know." Arista pulls her hand away and rests it in her own lap, slowly smoothing out the wrinkles from her uniform. "She turned 12 two weeks ago, you know, right before the first day. She has this obnoxious habit where she taps her pencil on her desk," Madge pauses and lifts her eyes to stop the sudden tears. Her hand tightens its grip around the locket. "It drives everyone insane but it helps her focus."

"Madge," Arista tries again, though the girl now won't look at her. "Like I said, you're going to drive yourself crazy."

The blonde scrunches her nose and forces herself to stand. Her footsteps pace back and forth methodically and the maid watches as she moves. Madge can't get the thought from her head, the thought about this little 12 year old girl. Years ago it had been Primrose Everdeen, this year it was a girl from the Seam named Marica Provo. How did such a young girl end up on the stage all alone? No doubt she had been praying someone would volunteer for her, yet no one did. So young, so innocent.

"I _teach_ her, Arista," Madge's eyebrows furrow. "I mean I've had siblings of students I've taught be Reaped but never anyone I _teach_."

The maid frowns, "Stick with taught and call it a night, dear."

Madge snaps her head to glare daggers at the old woman. Yes, she supposed she _should_ stick with taught. The girl is only 12, what much can she do to get her home? There's no logical chance she'll be returning any time soon unless it's in a wooden box, no real hope for District 12 this year.

"I'm going on a walk," Madge finally decides, snapping her mouth shut and forcing desperate thoughts from her head. She rushes to the door and slips on a pair of sandals before someone objects.

She doesn't even know where she wants to go; she just needs to get out of the house. It's already late evening; the sun isn't bright and yellow now but more golden and orange. It's fading over the hills and perhaps the most beautiful picture she'd ever seen, but it's not enough. Madge knows that nothing tonight will be able to sooth her.

* * *

"Why don't you set me up on a date then," Gale nearly hisses at his younger brother. Rory won't stop pestering him about going out, living his life. Yes, Gale promised to be more selfish and do things for himself, but he hasn't exactly started yet.

Rory's eyebrows quirk and he slows in his step. "Are you giving me permission?"

"Yes," Gale grunts. Not only will it get Rory out of his hair about getting a date but it will get Gale a date. He's always wanted a family; he might as well start looking for someone before his youth runs out. Rory clamps his mouth shut at Gale's suggestion. The latter's sure his brother is going through lists in his head. Rory's most likely going to team up with Thom, the two will cause Gale's downfall. "I've got rules though."

"Well spit them out," Rory gushes. "Before I start arranging a wedding for you or something."

Gale snorts, "I don't think you'll be doing that. Listen, Rory. I'm okay with a few dates, but if I'm done with it them I'm done with it. If I say stop, you stop. You don't push anything on me, you don't pry. Can we agree to that?" Rory nods his head a bit too quickly; Gale's sure his brother's seeing stars. "Oh, and you don't tell mom. Mom knows _nothing_."

"Simple enough," Rory grins. They reach their house in the Seam and Rory hesitates before opening the door. "But if she _asks_ that isn't exactly my doing so you can't…" Gale rolls his eyes, pushing past his brother and into their humble abode. Gale's taken back when he hears laughter, he pauses in the doorway. Rory bumps into him and then lifts his eyebrows in a question.

Not only was the Reaping just a few days ago and everyone's moral has been low, his family is _rarely_ in such an upbeat mood. Vick and Posy fight like feral cats, Hazelle has little to no sense of humor. They most certainly are not in the correct household.

"Gale? Rory?" Posy's voice confirms that they are, in fact, in the correct household. The two slowly make their way toward the kitchen area, finding Posy, Vick, Hazelle, and _her_ sitting at their dining room table.

Rory's the first to respond, his lips curving into a smile. "Oy, Madge Undersee!" The blonde looks up from the table with a noticeable amount of pink spread across her cheeks. "The hell're you doing here?" His tone is only playful, it causes Madge to smile nervously.

"She's moving in," Hazelle quips, leaving Gale's eyes to bulge. That comment about sense of humor is returning. "She's _tutoring, _dear. Remember I told you she would be here?"

"Don't remember the last time tutoring included laughter," Gale hisses from his spot by the door. "Or staying until after six o'clock. Or required a house call, for that matter." Madge drops her gaze back down to the table, scooping up the colorful paper and filing it into a folder.

"I've clearly overstayed my visit," Madge says gently. "I should've been gone awhile ago." Gale's eyebrows climb his forehead as if to say _yes, leave_. Madge notices his expression and another flush of pink overwhelms her cheeks. Vick watches her nervously before eventually offering to help. Gale aches on the inside, his 17 year old brother is falling for an Undersee right before his eyes. Vick fumbles when his and Undersee's hands accidently brush and then Posy leads her teacher to the door.

And then she's gone.

Hazelle huffs and leans back in her chair. "Gale Hawthorne you ought to learn some _respect_." Her son drops his mining helmet on the table and marches back to the door to kick his shoes off. "That was utterly rude and uncalled for. God forbid we actually enjoy ourselves."

"She's a teacher," Gale snaps, "not a babysitter." Posy keeps her eyes downcast on the papers her teacher left for her. "Aw, Pose," Gale groans and slips into the seat next to her. "Don't look so glum."

Who would have thought it be Vick to come to Posy's defense. "Why shouldn't she?" Gale's face contorts at the attitude from his younger brother. "You just kicked her favorite teacher out of the house without letting anyone say goodbye. You humiliated _her_ as well as Posy."

Rory chuckles and asks Vick, "You sure she's not _your_ favorite teacher?" Vick lets out a deep breath and diverts his eyes, Gale notices his cheeks flare up. "I think it was great that you guys were having fun. I might have to ditch work early next time and partake in a tutoring session because it sure as hell was the only recent time I've seen the three of you laughing together."

Gale chews the inside of his cheek while glaring daggers at his brother. He's condoning this. The friendship of Madge Undersee. The idea that she's welcome into their house whenever she so pleases. God, it makes his skin crawl that _she_ was the one to get his family out of their funk. Should've been him. Wasn't him. It was her.

"Why do you hate her?" Posy asks weakly. Gale turns his head to study his sister, but her eyes stay diverted. "Miss Undersee. Why do you hate her?"

"I don't _hate _her, Pose."

"Yes you do," she grumbles. Her tiny gray eyes are filled with tears. "Why can't you just like her?"

"Posy," Gale stumbles over her name and leans down to her level. "I don't hate her."

"Yes you do!" The entire Hawthorne household freezes as she raises her voice and lifts her head to glare at him. "She's nice to me, Gale! She treats me like I'm special, she knows I'm smart! She taught me the piano and she helps me through school!" Gale can't move as his little sister shouts at him. "Now tell me why you hate her! What did she do to make you hate her?" Her chin quivers as Gale furrows in confusion. He's never seen Posy like this. "Answer me!"

"Posy," he starts again, his voice weak, but she's not taking it today. The youngest Hawthorne slams her hands down on the table with such force the entire room remains shocked. Posy marches from the group and slams the door to the other room, leaving her family stunned.

"Well now you've done it," Rory huffs, slipping from the room to follow his favorite sibling. Rory and Posy have a bond like no other, he knows exactly how to comfort her.

Gale lifts his hand to squeeze the bridge on his nose, taking in a deep breath before he attempts to speak again. Vick beats him to it, however.

"She's right, you know." It's not like Vick to go against Gale, never has been. The fact that he is, is startling. "Posy. Madge is nice if you'd give her a chance."

"So now you're on a first name basis, eh? Why don't you go chase your girlfriend down and ask her to dinner then? Since you're clearly so fond of her."

Now it's Vick's turn to slam his hands on the table. "Why do you treat me like a child?" Gale lifts his eyebrows amusedly, dropping his hand from his face so he can watch his brother. "You treat me like a child! You won't teach me to hunt, you don't let me go out at night. You know what, to hell with you."

"Vicktor Hawthorne," Gale grunts and attempts to follow his younger brother as he marches to the door.

"No," he snaps, turning around and jabbing a finger into Gale's chest. "Don't give me that name crap. You act like a father, not an older brother. Sorry if for _once_ in my God forsaken life someone treats me like an equal instead of an inferior." He drops his hand and then starts toward the door again. "I'll be back," he calls over his shoulder dully, not sparing his brother a second guess.

Gale turns to his mother who has sat mute this entire debacle. Her hands are folded lightly in her lap and a victory smirk spreads across her face. "Guess I'll start dinner then," she says, her voice reaching an overly chipper level. Gale rakes his fingers through his hair and lets out a deep breath.

His family currently hates him. And it's all because of Madge Undersee.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I had way too much fun writing this chapter. No regrets. Hope you like it as much as I do (because I really like this chapter ashuojklg)._


	8. Chapter 8

Posy marches in to the music room and collapses on the bench, hiking up her elbow so it forces angry noises out of the piano. Madge spins from her spot by the window, instantly pulled out of the mental grocery list she was making to give to Bernard. She hadn't realized her student had joined her, but the ominous noises that were created allow Madge to understand that Posy Hawthorne is _not_ in a pleasant mood today.

Posy's teacher walks slowly over, studying the little girl before her. Dark circles ring under her eyes, indicating at sleepless night. Her dark black hair is barely tied up, the dark ribbon that should be high on her head is sagging, down on her back. Loose strands and frizzy bangs take up the rest of her face, which tell Madge that Posy gave no effort in getting ready this morning.

"That's bad for the piano, you know," Madge notes gently, tapping Posy's elbow lightly until it slides off. "What's wrong?"

"I hate the piano," Posy mutters, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "I don't want to play it ever again." Madge freezes in her movement, raising her hand to rest over her mouth. She studies her student who so obviously is fighting back a batch of tears. Just yesterday Posy sat in this room and played the piano and sang loudly, enjoying life and how she was living it.

"I asked once and I'll ask again," Madge slips on to the bench next to her. "What's wrong, Posy?"

"I already – " Posy pauses when she watches her teachers face darken at the raising of her voice. Miss Undersee does not tolerate yelling children. "I already said," Posy tries again more quietly, "that I hate the piano. And I never want to play again."

Madge presses a few keys, noticing Posy's eyes dart to watch but her face stays turned away from the keyboard. "Posy, I've been a teacher for a few years now," Madge says lightly. "I know when my students are lying." Posy tightens her arms around herself and lets out angry breath of air. "Now, you don't _need_ to tell me what's wrong but I would appreciate it if you didn't lie."

"What's Posy lying about?" Both girls turn to watch Vick stride in to the music room, his hands on the straps of his tattered gray backpack. His eyes scan his sister, "Pose?"

"I'll get my stuff," she mutters in response, rushing out of the room to collect her things from the main classroom. Madge sighs, leaning back on the bench and turning to face Vick. The lanky boy raises an eyebrow but Madge waves it off.

"She doesn't want to play the piano anymore," Madge tells him quietly, her eyes stationed on the door so she can end the conversation when Posy returns. "She says she hates it."

Vick snorts, "Well then you're right, she's a liar." Madge shrugs and pushes herself from the bench and over to Vick. "She just had a long night, that's all." Madge lifts her shoulders into a shrug again and toys with a loose strand of her hair. It'd been a few days since her encounter at the Hawthorne residence. She was still going over to tutor only she was sure to leave _extra_ early. Another awkward encounter wasn't needed, she was sure her bags were packed long before Gale and Rory threatened to show up.

"Maybe Gale was right," Madge murmurs, chewing the inside of her cheek. "I don't need to be coming over to tutor or anything."

"Screw Gale," Vick nearly growls. "He's an asshole and doesn't know anything. You're a family friend, Madge. It's just a bonus that Posy's learning while you're over." Yet again, Madge shrugs. She'd never heard any of the Hawthorne siblings talk down their older brother, she kept her mouth shut so she couldn't express her shock. "Teacher or not," Vick tells her, "you're a _friend_." Madge lifts her eye to meet his and then she realizes the youngest Hawthorne boy is most definitely blushing. "That's what Mom says, anyway."

Madge laughs, "Just because I stop by on the daily doesn't make me a friend. Just a nosy teacher."

"You're stubborn," Vick mutters in response. Madge laughs again and Vick's lips tug upward, the two turn to watch Posy march back in to the room. "You ready?" Posy nods timidly, her eyes won't meet either of the two. Both the Hawthorne's tip their head at Madge and then start their way out the door. Vick's voice carries from down the hall, "What's this I hear about you not wanting to play the piano?" Madge can't help but smile.

* * *

"What about Tally?" Rory asks Gale as they exit the elevator. "You know Tally, right?"

"I don't know anyone named Tally," Gale grumbles. Once he can see the sun he takes a deep breath, letting the fading beauty of the day wash over him and ease the stress from his body. "So go for it." He just wants a date. Gale doesn't want to sit at home with his ever growing hostile family and listen to them rant and rave about their day. He doesn't want to fight anymore, set up rules, be a parent. He wants to be an adult, get a beer with a girl, maybe get a bit lucky.

Thom snorts, "Have fun with that one. She and Celcia are friends, she's always over my house." Celcia is Thom's younger sister, and the main cause of drama in his life. Thom's a bit overprotective, always keeping tabs on his sister despite her already being 22 and quite capable of taking care of herself. "Got an ear for gossip, that one," Thom notes before taking his own path to his house.

"Maybe you should just date Thom's sister," Rory snickers. They call their goodbyes to their friend over their shoulders and then make the rest of the way to their house in silence. Once their small shack is in view Rory holds up his hand. "Wait a minute," he murmurs, narrowing his eyes. Through the cracked wood they hear a tinge of laughter. Gale flares his nostrils at the realization.

The two prowl up to the side of their house and drop below a window. Rory only participates in Gale's madness because they're brothers and _someone_ has to be on Gale's team every once in awhile. Also, who could deny that sneaking around is fun?

"No, no, I just forgot to give you this," Madge's uppity voice forces Gale to slam his head against the wood. "I wasn't even halfway home when I realized I forgot to give it to you."

"Thanks, Madge," Vick replies happily. "Means a lot."

"Sure," Made responds. "Well I should be going. It's nearly six, I'm sure that–"

Vick cuts her off before she can finish, "You should stay for dinner." Rory chuckles into his hands, obviously amused at his little brothers attempts to woo the blonde. "I mean you're already here, it's almost finished."

"Yes Madge," Hazelle calls from a while away. Gale supposes she's at the fire, probably brewing up some sort of stew. "It'd be nice to have you stay for once instead of running off." Again, Gale slams his head against the wood. For some reason when he got home from work and Madge Undersee wasn't there he had assumed she stopped coming by. He was clearly wrong. He should have known his house smelled too clean.

"I don't think your son would like that very much," she says weakly, obviously referring to Gale. Rory nudges him with his elbow and Gale glares daggers toward him. Rory tries to suppress his smile but this is too fun.

"Everyone else would," Vick chimes again. A _mm-hmm_ from Posy echoes from the exact opposite side of the window. She's probably sitting on the couch.

Madge's footsteps are heard closer toward the door, Gale and Rory slowly creep backwards to avoid getting caught snooping. "Isn't he sort of the head of the household?"

Vick snorts, "You want to ask my _mom_ that question?" Hazelle laughs from the fire and Posy from the couch.

Even Madge laughs, "Point taken. But I'm sure my father is expecting me, he doesn't exactly like eating alone. Especially if I don't give him warning."

"Another time," Hazelle frowns. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Madge repeats as she marches from the door. Rory and Gale slip into the darkness before she sees them. The two brothers watch her walk down the alleys of the Seam with her head held high, not even coughing as a wave of coal dust blows in her direction. That takes determination.

Once both Rory and Gale decide that Madge Undersee is long gone, they slip inside. "You know," Rory turns to Gale as he opens the door, "maybe I should set you and 'Miss Undersee' up for a date."

"Miss Undersee would never go out with you," Posy calls from the couch, having heard her brother. She crosses her arms tightly and diverts her eyes to the television.

"Good," Gale growls before sarcastically adding, "I wouldn't want to waste her time." Vick snorts from his spot at the dinner table but he doesn't raise his eyes.

"Aw now I wouldn't be so sure Pose," Rory chimes in with a grin. "They _used_ to be friends." Posy lifts her gaze to her older brother who's nodding brightly. "Long time ago in a land far, far away, they would enjoy each other's company!"

"That was years ago, Rory," Gale says calmly. He doesn't need his family blowing up on him again over a comment about Madge Undersee.

Posy crosses her arms and smirks, "I don't believe you."

Rory shrugs and kicks his shoes off. "Well it's true," he says. "She used to come over here and watch the Games with us. You thought she was an angel." Posy's checks flare up and Rory nods to reinforce the fact. "Mom thought they were dating."

Hazelle scoffs, "I did not think they were dating, Rory."

"Well we weren't," Gale hisses. "We were barely friends. Can we just not talk about it?" It was a hard time for him. He didn't think Katniss was coming home and he needed someone – anyone to fill the void she created. He was scared and lonely and didn't know what to do anymore. Vick snorts again at Gale's obvious discomfort on the subject and the latter searches the room for him. Vick's nose is in a book and he's only a few pages in. "Since when do you read?" Yes, good subject change.

"Since 'Miss Undersee' gave him the book," Rory nudges him quietly, as to not alert the rest of the family that they had been listening right before they walked in. Bad subject change.

"I like reading," Vick jeers back, not having heard the two. "I just haven't found the right _book_ yet." Yeah. Gale wonders where he heard _that_ one.

"Don't scold your brother for reading," Hazelle mumbles from the fire. "If you want to scold anyone for anything, scold your sister." Posy looks up at her mother but then quickly back down to the television. The training scores of the Games should be airing soon. Mandatory viewing, all televisions in Panem are forcibly turned on. "She doesn't want to play the piano anymore."

At this, Gale should be relieved. He should cheer and skip and click his heels together. Posy doesn't want to play the piano anymore! No more Undersee, no more tutoring, no more uppity remarks he can't shove back in her face!

But all he can muster up is, "And why the hell not?" Gale marches across the room to his sister, forgetting to discard his boots on the floor by the mat or leave his helmet on the hook. He slumps down next to her on the couch and leans his elbow on his knee. "What's gotten in to you?"

Posy huffs, refusing to pull her gaze from the television. "If I play the piano with Miss Undersee, you get angry. If I don't play the piano with Miss Undersee, you get angry! I don't win, Gale!"

"Posy Hawthorne you listen to me and you listen well," he makes their gaze even, pulling up her chin until their gray eyes lock. "Whether I like your teacher or not you are an excellent pianist. You love the art, don't lie. If you're doing this to spare my feelings then damnit Posy you stop caring. Alright?"

She chews the inside of her cheek and narrows her gaze at her brother. "So you want me playing?"

"Hell, of course I want you playing! You stole that show last week! You blew everyone away!"

A smile quirks on Posy's face and she throws her arms around her brother. "I love you Gale," she laughs into his neck.

"I love you too, Pose. And I expect to see you in the winter recital." His arms tighten around his little sister and he looks up once, catching eyes with his mother. Hazelle grins, nodding her head once before pulling herself back to the stew she's making. Gale's starting to feel home again.

* * *

The lights to the Undersee mansion are glowing, animated voices carry from the inside. Madge doesn't want to go in. Her family is hosting the Capitol citizens that will be getting interviews and talking to families for the Games. Just like every year. And she doesn't want to deal with them.

Eventually she works up the courage to enter her own household. Upon opening the door everyone in the sitting room cheers, they're all such fans of the mayor's prized daughter.

They call out to her, "Margaret! Ooh, dear! Join us for the scores!" She peers around the corner and studies the five characters that fill the couches. Blue hair, purple hair, golden hair. Whiskers, antennas, tattoos. Makeup, makeup, and more makeup. They look like nightmares. "Come on, love," a man coos. His perfectly sculpted blue curls cascade down his forehead, which match his blue eyes, and his blue outfit, and his blue _skin_.

"I'm sorry," she says politely, forcing a smile. "I've yet to eat dinner and I haven't seen my mother all day."

"Shame," another murmurs, retracting her gaze from the blonde and back toward the television. "Maybe if you didn't spend all of your spare time tutoring orphans you could have more time to yourself."

Madge knows better than to correct them. Yes, orphans. She just nods her head in agreement. On the inside her body burns. She hates these people more than hate itself. Their close minded thoughts, their bias, their ignorant and illiterate perspective. They drive her up the _wall_. Madge nods her farewells to them and hurries in to the kitchen, deciding that sitting alone at the dining room table isn't something she wishes to do.

Bernard is waiting for her in the kitchen with a plate of steaming food. He offers her an apologetic smile before handing over the dish. "He's working late," he tells her softly.

With a sigh Madge slides in to a seat at the counter. "I should have known." Mayor Undersee made a deal a long time ago with his daughter that he would _always_ be home for dinner. No matter how stressful his day or how much work he needed to finish. He'd be home for dinner.

It was a deal made with a little girl then. She was young, her mother was sick. All Madge wanted was someone to join her for supper. As she got older her father started slipping. He'd be late or would eat the office, leaving little old Madge Undersee to eat alone. At least now she isn't afraid of the butler, in fact she even enjoys his company.

"How was your day?" Bernard asks from the sink as he scrubs the dishes the Capitol citizens have already eaten. "I bet you'd love to hear about mine." Madge laughs, shoving her fork into a helping of mashed potatoes. Today was moving day, or well, the day all the guests that would be staying in their household _thought_ they were moving in. Unpacking suitcase after suitcase of disgusting clothes and makeup.

"My day was alright," Madge says. "Nothing spectacular happened."

"Nothing ever does with you," he sighs, pausing over the sink. "You need a date."

"I don't need a date, Bernard."

"You should date that Jace fellow. He's always," Madge's face turns red as she glares daggers in his direction. "Never mind," he chirps. "I just think you're a lovely young lady and you deserve to be loved." Madge shoves her fork around her plate, slumping over the dish without really eating anything. Why does she need a boy to prove that she's loved? She has friends, family. "Of course it's all your choice, dear. Just remember if you ever get desperate there's a strapping young lad in the sitting room with blue hair who has been waiting _all day_ for you to get home."

"I think I'll pass," Madge chirps, scooping the plate into her hands. "I'll be upstairs."

Madge tiptoes past the guests who bounce with excitement about the scores that are about to air. One of the quieter ones catches her eye and Madge holds up a finger, indicating to keep quiet. The girl winks in response and goes back to the television. She supposes not all Capitol citizens are awful.

She quickly reaches her mother's room, listening through to make sure she's awake. The television is on and the scores are already rolling, but Mrs. Undersee has opened a book and isn't paying any mind to the Capitol show. She lifts her gaze up to Madge but then back down to the pages.

"Dear, will you read this to me?" her voice is ragged. "The words all blur together and it makes my head ache." Madge frowns, taking the seat quickly next to her mother. "Oh, you're eating. I can wait." Madge places the dish on her lap and slowly takes bites. "Did you just get home?"

Her daughter pauses to swallow but then nods. "Yes, I was tutoring."

"This late?" Mrs. Undersee raises an eyebrow. "Was it the Hawthorne girl again?"

Again Madge nods. "I meant to be home sooner but I lent her brother my book. I was nearly home when I realized I was still holding it." Her mother nods, dragging her eyes up to the television. The Career Districts have already gone by so now they're in the middles. It ranges from a 5 to a 7 on the score, Madge isn't hoping for anything better from her own District. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," the elder sighs, "you just spend a lot of time there, that's all." Suddenly it's hard for Madge to swallow. What's her mother implying? Noticing the sudden distress in her daughter's demeanor Mrs. Undersee furrows her brow. "I feel as though you don't exactly go over to tutor the girl, Madge."

"Then why do I go over?" she huffs. Madge takes her plate and sets it on the bedside table now that she's finished, knowing Bernard or Arista will pick it up later.

"You go over," her mother exhales deeply, "because you feel like you have family there." Madge narrows her eyes at her mother, waiting for her to continue. "Oh, darling you mustn't act confused. You don't have any siblings here, I'm bedridden, your father is always away. While you're there you feel part of something." It isn't a questioning statement, it's a fact. The realization causes Madge to shake her head, to deny this fact.

Why would she feel like part of the _Hawthorne_ family? She can make an attachment to whomever she wishes, not just them. It isn't of importance that Madge can laugh and tease with them, she could do it with anyone! They're no one special, anyone can make her smile. They're just… people… who she wishes she could stay for dinner with…

"You're being ridiculous," Madge murmurs, though her thoughts are buzzing. The screen flashes with the score of the District 12 tributes. The boy receives a 7, the girl receives a 4. Madge frowns, wondering what Peeta and Katniss must be up to now. Anything to get her thoughts away from the Hawthorne's. But no, they're still there. How can her mother think such a thing? "Mommy,"

"Oh, enough," Mrs. Undersee lounges back in bed. "I don't blame you. They're clearly lovely people." Madge can't muster up a response. All she can do is realize how right her mother is, how wrong it is that the _Hawthorne_ family had to be the one that brought back the spring in her step.

* * *

Gale's had a long day. His pickaxe broke, the elevator refused to carry up more than 8 people at a time which caused him to be late and miss the sunset, and his jacket got a tear in the sleeve. Rory wouldn't stop rambling about Primrose and Thom wouldn't stop rambling about Bristel. People kept bumping in to him, he tripped and dropped a load of coal, and he was coated in soot. All Gale wanted to do was get home.

What he didn't want was to find a blonde at his kitchen table, animatedly talking to Vick about the book he borrowed and somehow already finished. What he _didn't_ want was another offer from his little brother for said blonde to stay for dinner. What he didn't want was to hear her voice high and bright as if today had been so damn easy.

"Out," he bellows once he walks in. "Get out. Get out of my house." The entire household freezes, Madge widens her eyes at the obviously exhausted miner. Wordlessly she packs her things, not tearing her gaze from him. The stare they hold could freeze over hell. Just as Vick goes to protest Gale shakes his head. "Now. Get out."

Madge holds up her hands dejectedly, finally looking down so she can grab her bag. Without another word, nor a tip of her head to say goodbye, she's out the door.

"That's enough of that," Hazelle screeches once the door is shut. "I am _sick_ and _tired _of you acting like you make every decision in the world, Gale Hawthorne!"

"No, Ma. She doesn't _belong_ here. Don't you understand that?" The weight of the day presses down on his shoulders as he hisses back at his mother. "She's just some spoiled blonde who thinks that spending time with a dirt poor family from the Seam will give her brownie points! She doesn't care about us! You! Posy! She cares about herself!"

"How dare you," she marches across the room and jabs her fingers into his chest. "Madge Undersee is the most selfless person I have ever come to know. You need to _apologize _or so help me…!"

"I had a long day," Gale groans, kicking his shoes off. "I didn't want to listen to her yapping, Ma, I figured I'd just get her out right away!"

"That's no excuse," Hazelle snaps. "She saved your Goddamn _life_ for crying out loud, so show her a little respect no matter how much it pains you!"

Gale eyes narrow, "She didn't save my life?" He glances over at Rory who instantly detracts his gaze, then down at Vick who's become very interested with some scratch in the table. "What the hell are you talking about?" One confused look at Hazelle causes his mother's face to flush. "Mom?"

* * *

_A/N: This chapter took me ten thousand years but I guess I'm happy with it? Grrrr inspiration is lacking. How was it?_


	9. Chapter 9

The words continue to tumble from Gale despite everyone else in the room being frozen. "What do you mean she saved my life?" Hazelle marches back to the pot she's making for dinner, Vick continues to stare at the table. "Rory?"

He lifts his hands in response, "I'm not part of this."

Gale turns to his other brother, "Vick?" The youngest brother shrugs his shoulders, still not lifting his gaze. "Posy?"

"I actually don't know anything," the girl says quietly, constantly switching her gaze between all the members of her family.

"Posy, go to your room," Hazelle says softly, pulling her hand through her loose hair. "Now." Posy doesn't need to be told twice, quickly gathering all her belongings and going in to the backroom of the Hawthorne household. Hazelle drops the ladle in the stew and leans against the fireplace. Her eyes stay cast on the wooden floor, there's no chance they'll be lifting any time soon. "Gale, you should sit down—"

"No," he shakes his head and leans against the opposite wall. "Tell me what the hell's going on, would you? Undersee never… she didn't…"

"She saved your life," Hazelle repeats gently. "And if you want me to talk then you have to promise to drop your attitude." Gale sucks at his teeth, narrowing his eyes at his mother. "I'm one woman, Gale. You can't keep acting like a hormonal teenager, I can't take it anymore."

"I already said—"

She cuts him off, "You had a bad day, I know, but you don't take it out on _us_ anymore. Or her. Can you do that?" Eventually Gale jerks his head into a nod, too overpowered with curiosity to wait any longer. Hazelle sighs, "Do you remember your whipping?" Gale grunts, suddenly overwhelmed with the pain of the memories. How could he forget? "There was a time in which Mrs. Everdeen lost hope." Hazelle pauses to blink back sudden tears. "She called me over to say goodbye to you because she thought you wouldn't make it." Why is Gale just hearing about this now? Why hadn't anyone told him? "So I sat in her living room and I gripped your hand, and I prayed."

"Ma," maybe Gale doesn't want to hear this after all.

"And then it was like this miracle happened. This blonde girl, the mayor's daughter, she starts pounding on the door." Vick chews the inside of his cheek; Rory's lost in the leaping flames of the fire. "And I was so _angry_. I was about to get up and scream at her, she was interrupting my _final moments_ with you."

Again, Gale repeats, "Ma," but she continues.

"I remembered her from the Games but was too focused on you to recall anything. I was going to blow a fuse at her, I was so _livid_. But her tiny voice carried over all the commotion and it said 'use these for your friend.'" Hazelle takes a deep breath and wipes at her eyes. "Before I could say thank you, before I could acknowledge how grateful I was, she pulled the door shut and darted out back into the blizzard. She trudged all the way to Katniss Everdeen's house to deliver you _morphling_, Gale." He begins to shake his head, she's lying. His mother's lying to him. "If you don't believe me then why don't you ask her?"

Gale gives his family one last glance before pulling his shoes back on and rushing out the door. Madge Undersee shouldn't have reached her house yet.

* * *

Maybe Madge's mother was right after all. Maybe it was true that Madge spends so much time with the Hawthorne's because they make her feel like she's part of the family, like she's welcome. She doesn't remember the last time her father hugged her, doesn't remember the last time she and her mother could just talk like mothers and daughters should.

It was always prim and proper, always follow the rules. Madge, straighten your posture. Madge, bite your tongue. You are their servant, you will please the Capitol. Madge, Madge, Madge. Do this, do that, always listen, always be respectful, always smile. Do as you're told and you'll be fine.

But with the Hawthorne's it was more… do whatever you _want_. Laugh, make sly digs toward Capitol representatives, leave the television on but don't _watch_ the Games. Read books, kick your feet up on the coffee table, lean back in your chair. This is life, now live it! And the best part, oh the best part, is that they don't _care_ she's the mayor's daughter.

But then there's Gale. Gale Hawthorne who just _has_ to ruin the perfect illusion Madge has of happiness. Like today she was opening up, telling Hazelle and Vick about her mother while Posy attempted to finish a quiz. Madge was going to finally let someone in, let in people she _trusted_, people she _cared_ about.

But no. Not on Gale Hawthorne's watch. She was still a stranger, still just the mayor's daughter to _him_. It doesn't surprise her, in all honesty. He's stubborn.

What does surprise her, however, is as she meanders through the Seam to return to the house she doesn't want to enter, she hears footsteps following her. They're not walking, they're jogging like they need to catch up. Madge knows better than to turn around, it was one of the first things she learned as the mayor's daughter. She just keeps her pace.

But speak of the freaking devil.

"Undersee," his gruff voice causes her to halt instantly in her step. Had she left something at the Hawthorne residence? Maybe he just followed her so he could chew her out when his family wasn't around. Whatever it was, Madge was nervous.

"Gale," she says politely, turning around to face him. They're almost to the Seam/Town divide. Across the tattered path streetlights shine. Where they stand, however, they're engulfed in near darkness. "Can I help you?"

He's out of breath having ran to catch up to her. "Why'd you do it?"

Madge frowns, "Do what?"

"It," he stresses, shoving his hands in his back pockets and throwing his head back to take a deep breath. "The morphling."

Her heart drops in to her stomach and her eyes widen. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lies. He's not supposed to know. He's not supposed to know what she did.

"Hell if you don't," Gale leans forward again, jabbing his finger at her. Madge watches the miner coated in coal dust try to choose his words. "My mom just told me everything. Everything. It's been how many years, seven?"

"Six," she whispers faintly.

Having not heard her he continues, "And I didn't know squat." Gale's voice is desperate and submerged, like he's never understood anything and this is his first taste of knowledge. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Madge continues to stare, meeting his stormy gray eyes carefully. Confusion shines in them, alongside pain and anger. "You really expect me to pay something like that back?"

Madge huffs and crosses her arms tightly across her chest. "That's exactly why I had no one tell you," she bites out. "You always think you _owe_ people, Gale! You don't!"

"You saved my_ life_," he growls back. "How am I supposed to just wave that off, Undersee?"

"You weren't supposed to know _at all_," she breathes, taking a step back and pulling her hand through her hair. Wrong, this is wrong. This is bad. This is crossing in to dangerous territory.

How could this have happened? Everything had been going to plan! She was supposed to drop off the morphling and then slip back into her own life while he did the same. Then the two would never converse ever again and he wouldn't know a thing about that night.

"Undersee," he takes a step closer. "We weren't even friends then. I hadn't talked to you in months."

"I know," she replies. "I know!" The harsh tone in her voice rises rapidly. "Why not?"

"Why… what?"

She caves, her voice cracks, "Why hadn't you talked to me?" Gale squints, confused as to how the subject changed so quickly. "I needed you," she exhales and takes another step back, lifting her hand up to her mouth to stop speaking. She needs to stop speaking. Dangerous territory.

His eyebrows furrow, "What are you…?"

"Damnit, Gale," Madge sucks in a sharp breath and blinks to avert the tears. She can't do this. She needs to know. She needs _him_ to know. "I needed you! During those Games maybe I was just some… some filler for you, but for me," Madge pauses and wipes at her eyes. "You were the only person I had left. They took Katniss and they took Peeta and you were the only one there."

"Undersee," his voice drops but he can't find the next thing to say. So she continues.

"And then they came back and I don't know what I expected. Maybe a goodbye or something, but I guess I'm not even worth that!" Madge sniffles and throws her hand down, nearly dropping her bag. "I just kept expecting you to show up on my back porch with a basket of strawberries and an explanation but it never _happened!_ You just left me and I needed you! Katniss and Peeta, they were still always gone, still always busy. When I did get to talk to them they were different. I didn't know what to _do_ anymore!"

Gale's suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, he never thought about how Madge would take his disappearance. He figured it meant nothing to her, that he could get out of her hair once and for all and she could go back to her life. But that clearly wasn't what she wanted.

"Maybe you didn't care about me anymore, or to begin with for that matter," she continues before letting out a cold, watery laugh, "but I still needed you. So when I walked to the square and saw that it was _you_ on that whipping post with blood dripping down your back despite you being unconscious, I didn't even think. I ran home and I stole the morphling out of my mom's closet because _I still needed you_."

All Gale can muster is, "Oh."

"So there," she sniffs again and throws out her hands. "There's your answer. Sorry I'm such an awful person, I'll leave your family alone now."

Madge goes to turn away, march toward the lights which indicate her home, but Gale's hand on her shoulder stops her. "W-Wait," he stumbles over the word. Madge doesn't turn to him, she's too busy fighting off tears to look back. "You don't have to do that. My," he hesitates, "my family likes you." Madge nods sharply and marches out of his grasp. Gale's hand falls limply back to his body. "Thank you," he calls out lightly as she disappears into the night.

"Forget it," she returns. But he won't. He can't forget it now.

* * *

Still covered in soot and now with aching feet, Gale marches home. He tries to get back in a reasonable amount of time but he's not sure what he'll expect. Either something depressing, or something harsh. Either way, he's not really looking to get back there any time soon.

Madge Undersee saved his life. She could've let him die, could've let the Hawthorne's bury a son, but she didn't. She risked her own life, tramping through the snow with an illegal medicine, to save his.

The thought makes him weak.

Not sick, not angry, not upset, but weak. It makes his knees threaten giving out and his stomach curl, it makes his thoughts go hazy and his temper drop.

He left her without a story all those years ago. He thought he was doing the mayor's daughter a favor, removing himself from her life. He thought she could do better, make better friends, associate with _better_ people. Gale thought Madge only used him as support because her friends were in the Games or because her mother was sick.

But she needed him. She needed him? How did Madge Undersee _need_ Gale Hawthorne? And why had he been stupid enough to just walk away without even talking about it first? Better for everyone, he had thought. The arrangement had been better for everyone. But had it?

Eventually he reaches his house and pushes open the door, slipping out of his shoes silently. His family is talking in hushed voices at the kitchen table; they all pause once he enters. Hazelle's face is still pink, her eyes still laced with unshed tears. Posy looks astonished; Gale's betting someone filled her in. Vick and Rory, they seem empty.

"Ma," Gale slowly makes his way to the table. "Why didn't you tell me Posy was dyslexic?"

Hazelle places her spoon in her bowl before glancing back up at her son. "Because I knew you were nosy," she says quietly. "I knew you wouldn't let it slide, that you'd go digging." Gale narrows his eyes as a faint smile spread across her face. "I wanted you to find what you've been missing these past few years, Gale."

"That isn't fair," he nearly growls at her. Gale's trying his best to keep his voice calm but he just _can't_ right now.

What he's been missing? That's a load of bull. He doesn't need a friend like Madge Undersee, doesn't need to associate with her or have her in his life. He was fine without her. Sure, maybe after their friendship ended he turned colder, but that was because of Katniss, not her. It was because Katniss was back and in love with Mellark, not because Madge wasn't in his life anymore. Right?

She shrugs, "A lot of things aren't fair. It isn't fair that I'm your mother and you treat me like I'm not. It isn't fair that you live with the same prejudices you had when you were a teenager. It isn't fair that you're an adult and you act like a child."

Gale's face drops at her words, his throat knots and his stomach sinks. Is he really that unloving? That sadistic? He just tries to keep everyone happy, has he really been making things worse?

"I'm going to bed," he says weakly. "I'll eat in the morning." No one stops him as he marches to his room. Everyone knows he's lying, though.

There's no way he's falling asleep tonight.

* * *

Madge makes it home quickly, bursting through the door while fighting off tears. She tried so hard to avoid that conversation and the moment it happened everything just spilled out of her. Now Gale will see her as a child. A weak, needy, petty little girl. She'll be too ashamed to show her face ever again. Too ashamed to sit at his dining room table with his family even if it's tutoring she's doing.

One she shuts the door she leans back against it, sucking in a sharp breath. She's pathetic. Madge Undersee is pathetic.

"Margaret!" Calls from the sitting room beckon for her. Quickly Madge wipes at her eyes, praying she didn't smear her makeup, and she rushes in to entertain them.

The man with the blue hair, Azulete, greets her first. Not surprising. His warm smile vanishes at the sight of her face. "Oh, darling, you look _tragic_. Rough night with the orphans?" Again Madge wipes under her eyes, forcing a bright smile. She's the mayor's daughter; she isn't allowed to have rough nights.

"The wind outside is awful," she fibs. "It kept blowing coal dust in my eyes." The entirety of the room cringes at her story. How awful it would have been to experience such _heartache _as coal dust in your _eyes_. "I'm fine."

"Oh, that's wonderful," he continues, pulling her the rest of the way in to the room. Madge has other things to do. She has papers to grade and her mother to visit and dinner to eat, but no. She'll sit here and please her guests because that's what a good daughter does. Anything to keep her mind off of Gale Hawthorne and how he shattered her all those years ago. "Do you remember the girl from your District? Marcia?"

"Yes," Madge nods lightly. Her voice is still muddled from her earlier conversation but she's trying her best to be a good daughter. It's all she has anymore, being a good daughter. "I'm her teacher."

"Oh, dear," Azulete frowns, widening his eyes and glancing around at the other occupants of the room. "Well, she's out of the race."

Madge's body slacks, "Oh." Tears pound at her eyes but she won't let them fall. She's not allowed to let them fall. "That's awful, I was really… r-rooting for her."

"She was a precious one," a girl from across the room chimes. "But I'd much rather prefer that boy from District 4. He's _cute_."

"Yes," Madge exhales. That's what this is about, physically appealing candidates that would make a suitable Victor, not which ones deserve to live or doesn't deserve to die.

Azulete cups her cheek, "Dear, are you alright?"

Madge pulls her face from his grip and nods. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." Lies, she's lying and she needs to breathe. "It's just I haven't eaten dinner," she tells them. Anything to cover for her ghastly white face and weakened demeanor. "Or seen my mother today, so I should do that before I sleep."

"Of course," someone agrees wholeheartedly. That's enough to get Madge on her feet and out of the room before they can stop her.

She doesn't want to deal with Capitol citizens, she doesn't want to deal with death, she doesn't want to deal with Gale Hawthorne. Madge wants to sleep. Madge wants to sleep until everything is gone and done with and over. She wants to cry in the privacy of her own room and she wants Peeta and Katniss to be home already and she wants to be held while she cries like someone actually cares about her.

But Madge Undersee doesn't have any of these luxuries.

She quickly rushes to her mother's room and slides in to the seat next to her. Mrs. Undersee is fast asleep, most likely in a morphling coma, and unmoving. The television isn't on but Madge doesn't want it to be. Somewhere in the District a family is mourning their daughter. Somewhere in the District children are mourning their friend. And here, in the District, Madge is mourning a student.

"It's not fair," Madge whimpers, grabbing her mother's hand and finally letting tears fall. "It isn't fair that you're sick and can't be here for me, Mommy," she buckles over and sobs into her hands. "I can't do any of this alone and I have to. I can't… I can't do this. I need a mother, I need _you_!" Despite her yelling and her tears, Mrs. Undersee doesn't stir. And she won't stir. Madge wipes her hands over her face and sucks in a sharp breath, heaving from having wept. "She's dead," Madge states pointedly, blinking until the tears roll down her cheeks. "The girl that was in my class, she's dead. I-I don't know how it happened because I wasn't watching but," Madge pauses to wipe her nose. "I wish you were here," Madge murmurs before pushing herself out of her mother's room.

But she's not here. Mrs. Undersee isn't here. She's light years away in some sort of pain-free coma, and soon she'll be gone when she's buried in the ground.

Madge makes it to her room and slams the door shut, listening to the noise ring throughout the house. If her father had been home he'd surely yell at her, scold her for being so rude especially since there are guests over. But he's not here, he's never here anymore. So she doesn't care.

"Miss Madge, dear," Bernard taps lightly on her door. "Are you hungry? I've got a plate of dinner for you if you'd like it."

The blonde chews on her lip, listening to Bernard shift on his feet outside of her door. "Just wrap it up," she calls back, cringing as her voice shakes. "I'm going to bed; I'll eat in the morning."

"If that's what you wish," he sighs. Madge waits until his footsteps are thudding down the stairs before she releases a sob.

There's no way she's falling asleep tonight.

* * *

_A/N: I do believe I'm out of my funk, alas I'm not sure. I thought it appropriate Madge finally reach a breaking point, as well as Gale reaching a realization. How'd you like it?_


	10. Chapter 10

Gale spends his Sunday in the Hob, looking for the perfect present for his little sister. Posy turns twelve in a few days and he hasn't the slightest idea what to get her. Maybe a new dress? She's grown out of dolls, so obviously not that. But what? He browses the books, keeping his eye out for that one that Vick said he wanted to read. What was it, To Kill a Mockingbird? Gale scrunches his nose and moves away from the books.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Gale perks up at Greasy Sae's voice. She smiles and tips her head to the open seat near her booth, Gale takes it quickly. "Been a long time since I've seen you, boy. You look like an old man, mines are wearing you out."

Gale grins, "I look fine and you know it. Besides, it's not like I have ample amount of money to spend here." Back when he was a teenager he was able to haul in more game than he could now, providing more money for his household. Now he only catches what he needs, his work in the mines provides the money he can spend.

"Then why're you here?" she asks curiously. Greasy Sae stirs her brew and holds up the ladle to take a sip. She murmurs something about salt before reaching to grab the container.

Gale watches the old woman work her magic. "Looking for a present for Posy," he eventually tells her. "Her birthday's in a few days."

"Oh," Greasy Sae says as she pours a bit of her soup in a bowl for Gale. "Try this for me, would you?" Gale rolls his eyes but accepts the meal, knowing this was Greasy Sae's way of having him take it without paying. As Gale settles in the seat more comfortably and spoons small helpings in his mouth, she leans forward on her elbows. "Hmm, Posy Hawthorne. What would Posy Hawthorne like?" She chews her lip and scans the Hob, trying to figure something out for Gale. "Too old for dolls, too young for whisky."

Gale snorts, "She's turning 12, Sae."

"What about sheet music?" she asks, tapping her fingers across the counter. "She played the piano in that recital, right?"

"I dunno," Gale murmurs, dropping the spoon back into the now empty bowl with a clang. "I think Undersee has that covered." His throat tightens at the thought of his sister's teacher. Of course she's bound to have an abundance of sheet music, ranging all the way from present day Panem to ancient American pieces. Undersee might even buy Posy special _new_ sheet music just because she _can_. "Maybe not."

"Aw, why don't you go on over to Dilmer and see what he's got? Doesn't hurt to look." Gale curls his lip but agrees, thanking Greasy Sae for the soup and before moving away to someone else's stand.

He'd love to get sheet music of Posy if that's something she'd like. And hey, Sae was right. It doesn't hurt to look. Gale crosses the Hob and makes his way to Dilmer's station, fingering through crate after crate for the perfect present.

"Hawthorne," Dilmer notes. "Sheet music?"

"Posy plays the piano," Gale murmurs as he continues to look. "I don't know the difference between…" he trails off as Dilmer grabs the crate he's looking through and replaces it with another. "Thanks."

"It's all pretty old," the man says, lounging back against the wall. "Not many people around here buy _sheet_ music. There is something in there though. It's pretty ancient." Gale lifts up the sheet that's falling apart and Dilmer nods. "That'd be it."

Gale frowns. "Looks atrocious. Besides, how do you know anything about music?" The man shrugs, crossing his arms gently. Maybe Gale should talk to Undersee to make sure she doesn't have this, or was planning to get it. "I guess I'll take it," he decides. Gale doesn't have much else to go on at this point."

* * *

Gale Hawthorne," a bright yet familiar voice screeches his name as he enters his house. Gale perks up and glances toward the couch where Primrose Everdeen sits awfully close to Rory, a shining smile on her face. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gale murmurs with a smile. "Good to see you too, Prim." He glances around the room, "Is Posy here?"

"No," Hazelle calls from the kitchen table. She's got on a pair of infinitely old glasses and she chews her lip, studying a book that looks a bit too new to be borrowed from someone in the Seam. "Her and Vick went into town. Why?"

"Just curious," Gale says, adjusting the strap on his game bag. There's currently no game in it, only shredded sheet music that he plans to fix up if necessary. "Now back to this bone, Primrose," he slides in the seat across from his mother at the table and glances toward the couch. "Go on, get it over with."

"If I heard correctly you marched out of my house when Katniss announced her wedding plans," Prim huffs, narrowing her eyes. "Very rude."

Hazelle looks up, "Katniss is getting married?"

"About time," Rory mumbles. Prim elbows him in his side and Rory laughs, attempting to stop her. Gale can't help but smirk at his younger brother as he fights the blush on his face. "I'm just saying. Her and Peeta have been engaged for _ages_, they should've sealed the deal years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me," Hazelle grumbles, placing the book down on the table.

"Because he _walked out_," Prim says again, raising an eyebrow at him. "Very rude," she repeats. "I demand a five page written apology by tomorrow morning addressed to Katniss Mellark." Gale pretends to gag and Prim picks up a pillow, tossing it in his direction without hesitation. "Okay, I was kidding, but still, Gale. You're 25 now, not 18. That was _rude_."

Gale groans, "That's the third time you've said it Primrose. When's Katniss come back? I'll apologize, alright? I promise."

Prim smiles at his promise and then suddenly frowns. "She's given clearance to return in three days," she says sadly. Everyone in the room knows what that means. It means both of her tributes have died and they have no reason to stay in the Capitol any longer. "She'll be back just in time for Posy's birthday." With news of the birthday Prim softens a bit. "And besides, the wedding isn't for a while. You'll have plenty of time to prove that you're not a total ass."

"My, my," Gale feigns shock, "Primrose Everdeen has a _mouth_ on her."

Prim sticks out her tongue and grabs Rory's hand. "I'm finished with you," she sniffs at Gale, pulling his younger brother out the door. "Come on, Rory. Let's go." Rory nods and sputters, unable to answer the blonde. He glances toward Gale who lifts his shoulders lightly, amused at the couple. Once they're out the door Hazelle chuckles.

"It would appear that the advances Rory has made with Prim aren't entirely his imagination," Hazelle smirks, returning to her book. "How was the Hob?"

"I uh," Gale looks at his bag that's now in a heap on the floor. "I got Posy a present. It's, uh—it's sheet music." Hazelle lowers her book again and meets the eyes of her son. "The thing is that Undersee might get her some, you know. I'm not sure that," he pauses. "Can you check with her? You know, since you two are all friendly."

"No, Gale," Hazelle once again lifts her book. "I'm not talking to Madge for you. If you'd like to see what she's getting Posy for her birthday then _you_ can talk with her." Gale furrows his brow. He knew his mother would say that.

* * *

"Well," Madge sighs as the door shuts. "The last of them are gone." Madge looks across the counter at Delly Cartwright who smiles brightly in her direction. The Capitol citizens that had been staying in her house have now all vanished, considering the remains of the District 12 tributes will be arriving when Katniss and Peeta return. Not much of a reason to stay in a losing District, is there?

"At least you have the house to yourself again," Delly says, leaning across and glancing down the glass. With her Sunday cleared of all activities Madge has taken the opportunity to visit Delly at the shoe shop the Cartwright family owns. "I should clean this."

"Delly," Madge laughs. "You cleaned the display case yesterday."

"But it has smudges," she frowns, tapping her chin. Madge chuckles as her friend decides whether or not she wants to clean the shoe counter again, but once the door opens and a bell rings Delly is up and smiling. "Hello!" she cheers to the two who just walked in. "What can I do for you today?"

Madge turns to see her favorite student and her older brother walking in smugly. "Hey guys," she smiles at Vick as Posy rushes to the counter. "What are you doing in town?"

"Posy needs new shoes," Vick shrugs and hangs back where Madge stands. "Early birthday present." Ah, yes, that _is_ coming up soon. Madge had yet to think of a present for her. She doesn't want to get something too fancy and have Gale scold her, or not get her something nice enough and yet again have Gale scold her. Maybe she won't get anything. She was invited to a party that Hazelle was setting up, unbeknown to Posy, but Madge isn't sure she'll be attending. Prim insists she should come but Madge is still weary. She hasn't seen Gale since that night and isn't planning to any time soon.

As Delly and Posy take the measurements of the latter's feet Madge turns to Vick. "Did you get her anything? Posy? I don't know what to get."

Vick laughs, "Yeah, I got her something. With Rory's money, but still. A few of her favorite treats from the candy shop." Madge frowns, that's a good idea. "You don't have to get her anything, Madge."

"Oh hush," she waves him away and furrows her brows. "I'll think of something."

"Wait – not those," Vick suddenly calls. "Sheesh, Cartwright, we're not made of money." The yellowed haired girl blushes and utters her apologies, moving over to another stand with cheaper shoes. Vick turns back to Madge. "You could always buy her those fancy shoes," he teases and points toward the sandals in the front booth. They both know it's an illogical present, considering they'd get her toes coated in coal dust and would be black within a week.

"What did Prim get her? Do you know?" The two watch as Posy slips her feet in to a pair of worn down shoes, obviously already owned.

"Probably more hot chocolate," he says. "Posy's addicted to the stuff, only gets it on special occasions. Prim feeds the addiction." Madge laughs and Vick shrugs innocently as a smile creeps on to his face. "Like you said, you'll figure something out. Don't worry about it. Besides, I thought you weren't coming?"

The way his voice inclines is teasing, urging her to attend the get-together. Madge is well aware of the little crush that Vick has on her but is too polite to say anything. Besides, he's good company.

"Well I just changed my mind," she huffs, watching as Posy grabs the shoes and rushes back to Vick.

"These," Posy says. "I want them."

"Yes Ma'am," Vick rolls his eyes, taking them from her hands and marching back to the counter. Delly write down a few things in a notepad and then gratefully accepts the coins that Vick hands over with a smile. "Thank you, Delly."

"Of course," she nods and chews her lip, though a smile still spreads. "See you two later!"

"Bye Miss Undersee," Posy calls over her shoulder as she exits the shop.

Vick snorts, "Yeah, bye Miss Undersee."

Madge rolls her eyes as the door slips shut and the bell rings through the shop again. That family truly is all over the place. Next thing she knows Madge is going to walk home and find Gale himself on her back porch with some strawberries. The thought nearly makes her snort.

"They seem to like you," Delly notes, relaxing backwards in the stool she has behind the counter. "Strange, considering who their brother is."

"I'm well aware," Madge counters. Considering Delly is one of her best friends Madge doesn't feel strange when she moves to sit behind the counter alongside her. "Gale found out," she murmurs. "About the morphling." Delly giggles a bit and rolls her eyes. "He chased me down and demanded an explanation," Madge groans. "I'm too mortified to show my face again."

"Gale Hawthorne just has his pants on too tight," her friend cheers. "It's a good thing he found out, maybe he'll stop harassing you for things you haven't done now!" She chews her lip and taps a pen on the notepad she had written on earlier. "It's a shame he's so grouchy, he's quite good looking."

"He's not grouchy," Madge nearly snaps in defense. Delly drops her pen and looks up with wide eyes. "He just has a lot on his shoulders, you know, being the man of the house," Madge finishes lamely. Even after all these years it aches that Madge still feels the need to protect him. First with the morphling, now with the snide comments. "Forget it."

"Oh my," Delly smiles, nudging her friend lightly. "I see you still care about him."

"I don't care about him," says Madge, though she won't meet Delly's eyes. "I could care _less _about him, actually."

She giggles, "Sure, Madge. Keep telling yourself that." Madge huffs and crosses her arms tightly, avoiding the topic. Madge knows she shouldn't care about Gale, shouldn't want to defend him after everything he's done to her, but she can't help it. Despite the ache in her chest whenever Gale Hawthorne is mentioned Madge feels the need to stick up for him. And it kills her.

* * *

Gale paces the hallway and listens in as his little sister and her teacher laugh over something in the music room. Posy's birthday is tomorrow and today is his only chance to talk to Undersee about the sheet music. Thankfully he had it packed and ready to go, racing to the school before Posy's piano lesson was over.

"Posy!" Madge laughs at something Gale can't see. The teacher must be in tears from laughing so hard because it doesn't sound like anything productive is happening. "Stop, stop!"

"You play it then," Posy giggles.

"No, no," Madge continues to laugh. "You've got to go anyway! You're late, your mother will behead me if you're here until seven again!" Posy grunts in frustration but finally collects her things. "Tell everyone I said hello!"

"Yeah, yeah," Posy calls over her shoulder with a smile.

As she slides into the hallway Gale ducks into a classroom, watching his younger sister skip down the hall as she hums a tune that was just played on the piano. He waits until the click of the front door echoes through the hall before making his way to the music room, ready to face this head on.

"Undersee," he calls out before entering. Gale hears a shriek and then finds Madge who's got her hand over her heart.

"Jesus Christ," she murmurs, taking a deep breath. "What are you _doing_ here?" He pauses to study her evidently pink cheeks and the papers she clearly dropped when he startled her.

His hand goes for the nape of his neck. "I uh—I have a question." She raises her eyebrows as if to say _alright? _and Gale realizes he sounds stupid. "What are you getting Posy for her birthday?"

"I… what?" Madge finally lowers her hand from her heart and she bends down to pick up the papers on the ground. "I don't know," Madge finally admits as she scoops the papers into her arms while successfully avoiding his gaze. "I was going to get her candy but Vick has that covered and I was going to get her a _doll_ but she doesn't play with those anymore." Gale leans backwards against the wall and watches as she searches for her words. "I still haven't decided. Why?"

"I got her this," he scrunches his nose, "this sheet music. Only I figured you'd probably get some for her. Plus it's all torn up and," Madge lifts her gaze and tightens her eyebrows. "I wanted to see if you already had it or something." Eventually Madge brings herself back to her feet and places the papers she collected on the piano.

"Well let me see it," she says. Gale quickly digs through his bags and pulls out the ragged piano piece. He studies it once with a wrench in his gut and then hands it over. Madge carefully reads across the notes, her eyebrows knitting as she chews her lip. "Where'd you get this?"

"Hob," he answers. "Why?"

"It's beautiful," she answers softly. How she can read all the faded print and ripped bits, Gale doesn't know, nor will he ask. Madge quickly rushes over to the piano and sets it in the stand.

"How do you know what it sounds like if—" Gale's cut off when Madge's fingers quickly dip over the keys, creating a sound that causes even him to pause. Gale slowly makes his way across the room, curious to watch her.

Madge's eyes gently read over the notes, her fingers automatically move to fit the keys. She chews her lip but wears a smile that Gale hasn't seen in a very long time. It's almost like all those years ago when he sat in her sitting room and listened to her play the piano after a long day in the mines. He almost moves to sit next to her but stops himself right before he does.

And for the moment, everything is right. Madge doesn't scold him, Gale doesn't criticize her. He just listens, she just plays. And everything is right.

After what feels like hours but must only be minutes, Madge's fingers finally come to a pause. "Wow," she breaths, slouching backwards away from the keyboard. Wow? Gale's almost embarrassed that Madge is amazed at the piece when she should be amazed at _herself_. The ability to have such beauty leak from her finger tips. He hasn't been that at ease since God knows when. "Oh," she suddenly remembers that Gale's in the room, turning to him with pink cheeks. "Sorry, I – I got curious and,"

"It's alright," he answers quickly. Madge reaches forward to grab the piece so she can hand it back but he stops her. "No, keep it. I mean, you can teach it to her, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she frowns, grabbing the sheet and forcing it in to his hands. "Take it, Gale."

"Keep it," he stresses, keeping his fingers spread so she can't make him hold it. Their eyes meet and for once there isn't anger glowering behind them, but instead sincerity.

Madge frowns but eventually pulls it back into her own hands. "I can't," she tells him. "That's rude, you paid for it." His eyes peer back at her but he crosses his arms. "At least take this for her then," Madge insists, too weak to make him take the piece she just played. She turns back around and fingers through a few folders that are across the room. "I was going to have her learn it for the winter recital," she tells him as she searches through the manila folders. "This way you can," as she grabs the piece and turns back to him, pausing as she catches him with his eyebrows raised.

"Keep it," he says for the third time. "Posy's great but she can't play like you can." Madge decides to accept that as a compliment.

"It can be like old times," Madge finally says, forcing the winter recital sheet in his bag with a smirk before he can stop her. "Just another trade."

"I see you're still stubborn," Gale notes, reaching down to sling the bag over his shoulder.

"And you," she retorts, crossing her arms and taking a step backwards. His lips quirk upwards but Madge would be too foolish to call it a smile. "Pleasure doing business with you," she says softly.

Gale tightens the grip on his bag, nodding his head once before walking out the door. He leaves the school feeling rejuvenated, more at ease than he has since he last saw Madge. Maybe his mother was right, she's not as awful as he imagined. Not when she's doing something she likes, anyway. Besides, now he's made two people happy. Undersee, and his little sister when he gives her the present. It's a win-win situation, he can't wait to rub it in.

* * *

_A/N: The piano piece that Madge plays is called A Path to Solitude by Dan Gibson. I'm absolutely in love with it and everyone should listen so they know what it was like. Please oh please. It was just so wonderful. I'll be gone for a few days and I wanted to post this before I left. Still some tension but obviously a bit less. More interaction to come in next chapter, Posy's birthday. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

Jace collapses backwards on the couch with a groan, keeping his eyes cast on the ceiling instead of glancing toward his friend. Madge sits on her hardwood floor with a sheet of wrapping paper spread out in front of her. In the center of the paper sits the present Madge bought for Posy, considering the party is in a few short hours and she has decided to attend, Madge must wrap it.

"You spend too much time with them," Jace insists as his arms swing to fold across his chest. "It's not good for you."

"They're good people," Madge sniffs. She's become very defensive of the Hawthorne family as of late and Jace should know this by now. Madge is very prepared to shove any argument has against them down his throat. "Besides, you're not upset I'm spending time with them. You're upset I'm not spending time with _you_."

Jace scoffs, rolling on his elbow to face her. "Am not." Madge wrinkles her nose in his direction but doesn't look up from the paper she's folding. "You're just inhaling too much coal dust. It'll make your brain rot." To that Madge lifts her eyes, though her fingers continue to work on the present. Leave it to Jace to bring stereotypical prejudices into it.

"There's nothing wrong with the Seam," Madge says strictly. "I wish you could understand that."

Jace hasn't liked the Seam ever since Madge can remember. Maybe it was a prejudice he learned on his own, maybe it was one his parents taught. Whatever the reason, Jace Morin detests the Seam. The people, the place, the air quality, the housing. Everything.

"Whatever," he murmurs. Perhaps being in a wealthy household like the one that runs the jewelry store Jace has come to dislike those who can't afford his merchandise. Madge doesn't know the answer.

"I'll prove it to you too," she continues, hoisting ribbons around the present to keep it together. "There's a bar there,"

"No," Jace snaps, rolling to face the ceiling again.

"Yes, actually," Madge continues lightly, "there _is_ a bar there. And we all know how much you like drinking." Jace hisses in response, causing Madge to smirk. "We can go Saturday night." Madge wraps up the finishing touches on her gift and looks down on it fondly. Her family never taught her how to wrap presents but she'd say it looks pretty dang good. "If you want to call it a date to make you feel better than you can."

Jace snorts, shoving himself up until he sits on the couch instead. He narrows his eyes in her direction. "One drink and we're out."

"Sure, Jace," she sighs. She knew the part about the date would get him to come.

"I mean it, Madge. I don't want to catch a disease or something." Now it's Madge's turn to hiss. Jace laughs, extending a hand down and helping her off the floor. "I'm kidding, sort of." Madge lowers the present to her lap and averts her eyes. It isn't fair that Jace is always like this, biased. "Listen, I know you like them and all, but it's just not my _scene_, Madge."

"Sure," she repeats quietly. It's upsetting that one of her close friends is able to be so close-minded. "Your life, your choices."

"But you're not happy with them."

"You're right," Madge mumbles, "I'm not. I think it's petty that even after all these years you can't get over some stupid mindset! You think everyone from the Seam is dimwitted and dirty, you think everyone from the Seam is an idiot or weak!" Jace stares in her direction but makes no facial expression. "Just get out," Madge finally sighs. "You're not going to change your opinions overnight and I have somewhere to be. Now go."

"Madge," he protests but she stands, leading him toward the door.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'd be my friend if I was from the Seam," Madge murmurs. Of course, she isn't. Not in this world. She's the mayor's daughter, she's a privileged blonde girl who wears fancy dresses. The answer will never be known, and honestly Madge isn't sure she wants the truth.

Jace pauses at the door and looks at her. "Saturday?" She nods once and he frowns. "Fine." Madge rolls her eyes and shoves him out the door, letting it click shut before releasing the breath she had been holding in.

At least it's a step in the right direction.

* * *

"So your date with Tally is on Saturday," Rory forces out as he and Gale quickly make their way home. "You'll just meet her there at the bar and…"

"Rory," Gale grunts, halting in his steps and turning to his younger brother. "Thank you. Seriously, thank you for getting me a date. But we're late for Posy's party and I _really_ don't need Ma asking questions about some girl when we get there, alright? Tell me tomorrow." Rory cracks a smile, nodding once at his older brother before they pick their pace back up.

Today was long. Work ran over and instead of getting off at six like the miners usually do, their crew chief was a bit peeved at their work ethics. He made everyone stay an hour later without pay, meaning Gale and Rory were ten times more sore than they ought to be, and very late for a 12 year olds birthday.

12, the number itself is awful. District 12 is awful; turning 12 is awful because of the Reaping. It's just awful. The number isn't what the Hawthorne's are celebrating. Why would anyone in their right mind do that? It's the fact that she's made it another year. That Posy's turning into a beautiful young lady. That she's healthy, that she's alive.

The two brothers throw open the door and rush into the room.

Rory cheers, "Happy birthday!" Gale pauses to catch his breath.

They both soak up the scene in front of them, the way Posy stands with her arms crossed and a scolding look in their direction. Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark have made the couch their home, they both have their eyebrows raised at the two men. Katniss lounges across the back wall with her arms folded lightly, she doesn't make eye contact with Gale. Vick and Prim sit at the kitchen table alongside Hazelle. None of the presents have been open, the cake hasn't been cut.

"You're late," Posy grunts.

"Not our fault," Gale shoots back, leaning forward and pulling his baby sister into his arms. She squirms in his grasp but laughs as Rory joins the hug. "Happy birthday, Posy."

"You're getting me covered in coal!" she squeals. Eventually the two lower their sister back to the ground. Posy's eyes widen as she turns back to her mother. "Can I open my presents now, Mommy? Please? Now that they're home?"

Hazelle laughs, patting the seat next to her. Again Posy squeals, but this time it's out of excitement. She rushes over to the kitchen table seat and bounces, waiting for her mother to hand her the presents. Katniss makes her way over from the wall, taking the seat next to Prim. Madge and Peeta join as well but they stand instead of hogging seats. Gale can't help but realize how strange it is to see the pair of them here in his house. Posy always loved Peeta, that's for sure, but Gale never thought that he'd actually come to a get together.

Posy unwraps the first present which is from Vick. Candy, like usual. Her mother has to snatch it for her before she can pop a sugarball in her mouth. She receives hot chocolate from Prim just like she does every year. Hazelle's had a pot brewing ready to add the powder so she can pass it out, everyone knew they would get the drink tonight. When Madge passes over her present Gale can't help but snicker. The wrap job is awful. Atrocious. But very fun for Posy to rip open. She's gotten Posy some ribbons for her hair, very bright and vibrant colored.

Awkwardly Madge says, "I know that a lot of the color fades quickly here." Posy's grinning and nearly waves her off. "But I figured that they're so bright it'll take a really long time."

"Miss Undersee I love them," Posy says. "Stop blabbering."

Katniss gets Posy a few new books. From Rory and Hazelle, Posy gets three new dresses. "I couldn't pick them out on my own," Rory tells her. "Mom knows your fashion better." Posy is bouncing the whole time, a smile never vanishes from her face. When it finally gets to Gale's present she's near elation. It's not like it could get any better for a little girl from the Seam.

But it does. When she unwraps the sheet music her eyes nearly pop out of her head. "You got me sheet music?"

"Sure did," Gale says softly. "I wanna hear it too, okay?" Posy nods so quickly that her head threatens to unhinge itself and roll onto the table. "There's more, though," he says, motioning back to his present.

Posy's still busy reading over the notes on the sheet much like Madge had the other day when he stopped by the school. Eventually Posy pulls her gaze from the paper with an excited smile and reaches back for the rest of her present.

She pulls out a photo, aged but still very intact. Posy studies it, everyone in the room crowds around to get a glimpse. "Is that Mom?" Hazelle smiles, glancing at the picture, and tips her head into a nod. "And… and d-dad?" Again, Hazelle nods. "On your wedding day?"

"That it is," Hazelle sighs dreamily. "Gale, I didn't know you still had that."

He laughs, "I don't. Posy does." The small girl runs her fingers over the image, soaking up every little detail of the photograph. Hazelle, much younger, stands outside a small wooden house. She's in a short white dress, most likely something that she borrowed instead of owned, and she smiles brightly up at her husband. Mr. Hawthorne was a great man, very good looking much like his sons are and very tall. His arm is wrapped around Hazelle tightly and he's the only one looking at the camera. "I thought you might like it more than me."

Posy nods, pushing herself out of the chair and rushing over to her older brother. "I love it," she whimpers into his chest. "Thank you, Gale."

"Happy birthday, Pose," he repeats quietly.

Peeta's present is last, the cake. Which everyone promptly devours alongside a cup of hot chocolate. Overall, Posy's birthday is successful. Gale glances toward Katniss who often busies herself in looking busy, usually in Peeta's presence. Gale meant to talk to her right when she got home but things kept getting in the way. And here at a party isn't exactly the best time to talk to her, especially the way she clings to Mellark.

Just as Gale decides that he _has_ to talk to Katniss, something catches his eye. Madge holds a mug tightly in her hands and takes a step out the door, taking a breather in the yard. He's not sure why but Gale's compelled to follow.

Madge leans over the rickety fence that Gale and Rory put up many years ago. It needs to be redone but they don't have the time or the money. She turns around when she hears someone following her, and her smile is bright but then she returns to face the open air.

"Hey," she says, gripping her mug tighter. Gale shuts the door and joins her next to the fence. "Nice present."

He snorts, joining her in the lean. "Thanks. You know, for the trade. I don't think she would've enjoyed the sheet music nearly as much if it had been all torn up." Madge shrugs, lifting the mug up to her lips and sipping quickly on the hot liquid. "Why're you out here?"

"Small house, easily crowded," she answers. He bites his tongue before bringing up the fact that her house is very spacious. "Needed a breath of fresh air." Fresh, Gale nearly snorts again. "The picture was a nice touch," Madge adds. "I think she really liked it."

Of course Posy liked it. She always asks about their father, though they don't have much to tell her. Posy's always wants to know about him, always asks her mother for stories on the topic. Gale's clung to the picture ever since his father died in the mining accident all those years ago, it gave him some sort of comfort when he was younger. Now that he's older it was about time to pass it on.

"What about you?" Madge asks him, after another sip of hot chocolate. "Why're you out here?"

"Saw you come out," Gale admits. "Wasn't up for confronting Katniss at a birthday party, figured I'd make sure you were okay." The words sound funny coming from Gale, Madge narrows her eyes and readjusts herself on the fence.

"Gale," Madge sighs, eventually turning to him. "You don't have to act like you owe me something. You don't." She pauses to take another sip. "Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed," he replies. "You saved my life."

"I had saved your life for years before you knew," she murmurs. "I'm still the same person, though. The mayor's daughter that you love to detest."

Gale laughs, "I don't detest you, Undersee." He pauses, scanning the streets of the Seam. The streetlights will turn off soon, plunging them into darkness. "Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?"

Madge waits a moment to respond. "Depends on what you were sorry for."

"Everything."

"Then no," she notes, taking a long drink from her mug while Gale laughs.

"Good, because I'm not sorry for everything." When Madge lowers the mug she's smiling, her upper lip is covered in hot chocolate remnants. "You got a little, er," Gale motions to his lip and Madge's cheeks flush, she quickly reaches up to wipe it off and her smile fades. Now Gale's the one smiling. "I am sorry, though. For some." Madge is still wiping her mouth, making sure she's gotten all of the sugary treat before she lowers her hand.

"Like what?"

Gale lets out a long breath, causing Madge to snicker. "Er," he starts, but doesn't know how to continue. "Kicking you out the other night. I, uh, I had a bad day."

"Alright, I believe that you're sorry for that."

Gale grins, "That's a start." He goes to list another time he's sorry, maybe when he snapped at her for giving Posy extra time on tests before he knew the truth, but the door opens and Rory peers out. The two pause in their conversation and turn to face the younger boy. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?" he asks, curiously scanning the two.

"Conversing like adults," Madge answers for Gale, raising her eyebrows playfully. "Who would've thought?" Gale rolls his eyes, but at least Rory laughs at Madge's joke. "We were just headed in." Rory raises an eyebrow at the two but holds open the door for them to enter again.

Madge goes first, leaving Gale outside with his brother. Gale narrows his eyes at Rory. "What?" he hisses.

"Maybe I should set you up with Madge instead of Tally," Rory teases. "Since you two are getting along so well these days." Gale rolls his eyes, shoving his brother out of the way before stalking back into the house.

Madge was right, Gale feels like he owes her. Perhaps that's the reason for the decline in his hostility. Or maybe it's the fact that he honestly is sorry for leaving her alone all those years ago without a goodbye. It probably has to do with the fact that despite everything he's put her through; she's still soft and gentle, still kind to him and his family. And he can't wrap his head around it. Maybe he wants to. Maybe he wants to learn everything about Madge Undersee that he can, all the little details he missed out on.

Or maybe he's just exhausted from that extra hour of work and hasn't been getting enough oxygen to his brain. Yeah, yeah that has to be it.

* * *

Once everyone has said their goodbyes and gone, the Hawthorne family settles back into their nightly routine. Rory rinses off in the rain basin outside, Vick cleans up the mess from the party. Hazelle has taken to another book, she reads it as their brew is cooked. Strange to be eating dinner after having cake, but that's how birthdays work in the Hawthorne household.

Gale takes a seat next to Posy on the couch. In her hands is the photo he gave her, yet she's not looking at it. She's staring at the television where the Hunger Games continue to play. God, Gale wishes the Capitol would stop that. Controlling their television, forcing the channel to stay on this one. It's bad enough that both the tributes from his District are already out of the running, but to rub it in their faces while continuing to play the Games? Cruel.

Gale resolves to pull Posy from her trance. "How was your birthday, Pose?"

"Fine," she answers softly. Gale nudges her with his elbow and she smiles a bit. "Alright, it was really fine. I had a good time, I got a lot of neat things." Gale nods, his lips slipping toward a smile. "Gale," she murmurs, "I don't want to be 12."

"Aw, Posy," the smile instantly fades.

She shakes her head and tears her eyes from the TV, forcing them to lock on the photo. "I don't wanna be 12," she repeats weakly. Her voice wavers and Gale pulls her into his arms immediately. "I don't wanna go to the Reaping, I don't wanna die." Almost instantly he feels tears leaking through his shirt, his grip on his sister tightens.

"You're not taking out any tesserae, you hear me? I'll make sure of it. Your odds'll be slimmer than anyones." Posy nods against his chest but they both know it isn't enough. Primrose Everdeen had one slip all those years ago and she still managed to be Reaped. What was the chance it would happen again? "I'll make sure nothing happens to you Posy, okay? You don't have to worry about the Reaping." She sniffles and his hands slide against her hair to comfort her. "You're supposed to be celebrating, Pose. It's your birthday."

"It's the worst birthday out of all of them," she croaks, though she pulls away. Her eyes are rimmed in red and her cheeks are still wet. Gale brushes the tears from her face and forces a smile. She sniffles again, "I liked your present best," she tells him. "The picture. I mean I loved the sheet music, I can't wait to play, but the picture was my favorite." As an afterthought she adds, "Don't tell Rory. I said I liked the dresses best just to please him."

Gale laughs sadly, "I won't tell him, Pose." She nods and then buries herself into his side. "Wanna hear a story about Dad?"

"Yes," Posy says instantly. "Please."

Gale smiles. He doesn't remember much, and as the years go by the memories continues to haze over. He remembers his father's scent, he smells it every time he goes in the woods. He remembers the brightness of his father's eyes, it glistens in the lake. He remembers the boisterous laugh that echoed through the air when Gale caught himself in a snare one of the first times they went in the woods, it's his first memory of his dad.

Eventually Gale chooses to tell the story of the very first time Gale caught something (other than himself) in a snare his father helped him build. Posy listens with wide eyes, her smile stretches as Gale continues. He makes sure to include all the little details. The way Gale's socks kept falling in to his boots because they were too big, how their father threw him on his back and raced through the woods, how they waited all day in a tree for what felt like years.

And by the time his story is coming to a close Posy is nearly asleep. He scoops her into his arms and carefully moves to the room that she and her mother share in the back. He lays her carefully on the bed and pushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"He even built these two rooms," Gale tells Posy as she yawns. "Yours and Mom's as well as the other. Most houses in the Seam only have one giant back room; he made it two when Ma got pregnant with you."

Posy's voice is sleepy, "Really?"

He nods, "We were real lucky to have him as a dad, Pose. You'da loved him." She nods, and by the time that happens her eyes have drifted shut. Gale smiles and kisses her forehead, "Goodnight, Posy."

Once he exits her room Gale returns to the couch. Thoughts of his father, memories he knows are there but can't fully grasp, they bounce through his head. He remembers the pounding of the hammer when his father was constructing the rooms in the back, the way the coal dust of the day mixed with the saw dust from the work. He was relentless, determined. Gale's father did anything to make his family happy, and that's what Gale was going to do too.

* * *

_A/N: I like showing a bit of both Madge and Gale's life when it isn't revolving around the other, you know? I also like how Posy continues to call Madge, Miss Undersee. Heh. Anyone catch on to what might happen in the next chapter? How'd you like the party? The conversation? Constructive criticism is always nice._


	12. Chapter 12

Madge paces around her paces the upper level of her house, listening to loose floorboards squeak as she does so. She has to remind Bernard to fix them.

Her thoughts revolve around tonight and the high expectations she has set. There's a difference between showing up to the bar in the Seam already drunk like she did last time from showing up to the bar in the Seam to _get_ drunk like she might this time. She and Jace agreed to meet there but she isn't sure what to wear. She doesn't need anyone calling her a snotty nosed rich girl yet at the same time she doesn't want to look like she dressed _down_.

"Dear," Mrs. Undersee's frail voice rings through the halls. "Madge, honey, would you stop pacing?" Madge makes her way to her mother's room and orders herself to smile. It's a bit hard, looking down at the woman whose skin is whiter than snow and eyes are glazed over. Fragile, weak, dying. "Going out tonight?"

"Attempting to," Madge says back. "Jace and I are going to get a drink." Her mother raises an eyebrow and Madge laughs, slipping into the seat next to her bed. "Nothing like that. We're going to the bar in the Seam, I'm trying to get him to stop being such a dunderhead when it comes to prejudice."

"That's very like you," her mother responds quietly. "I guess I won't see you later, then."

Madge laughs, "No, it'll probably be a late night." Besides, Madge hates when her parents see her drunk. It isn't like Madge to get drunk in the first place; she usually knows how to handle herself in a drinking situation. When it happens, however, she likes to avoid everyone she knows. Madge is known to rant when she's drunk, known to act like a teenager instead of the mayor's daughter.

"Well enjoy yourself," Mrs. Undersee says weakly. Her heath has been rapidly deteriorating. "I think I'm going to sleep," she murmurs, reaching for the IV which is filled with morphling that hangs by her bed. "Love you, Madge."

Her daughter sighs, "Love you too, Mom." Madge knows she can't make any objections to her mother's habits. If she's in pain, she needs morphling, she needs sleep. That's the end of it.

Madge wrinkles her nose and makes it back to the door, dimming the lights with the switch before pulling it shut gently. It won't be long, Madge can feel it in her bones. Her mother isn't going to last another year. Maybe not even to Christmas. The thought makes her shudder, Madge pulls her hands through her hair to calm herself. She'll get through this. When her mother passes she'll be heading to a better place, Madge is sure of it. That has to be enough to keep Madge strong, because right now it's all she's got.

* * *

Gale used to be a good dater. He would date a new girl every weekend, sometimes two in the same. No one complained either because at least they were getting a date with _the _Gale Hawthorne. Now, no one cares. He's still handsome but it's clear he hasn't been with anyone in awhile, it isn't such a big deal to date him.

The appeal is gone. Now what's he going to do?

He enters the bar and finds the girl that Rory set him up with. Her name's Tally. She's from the Seam, he's seen her around. She's tall, she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Gale like some girls had to in high school, that's for sure. But who's to say there'll be any kissing tonight? It's just a first date. He might not even like her.

Gale studies her for a moment before he sits. She's pretty, sure. Unlike most girls in the Seam her hair isn't long, it's in a stylish bob that frames her face. She'd look nicer if she hadn't caked her face in makeup. Her shirt dips down her chest and although Gale's thankful for the view, it's not a first date outfit.

Should be an interesting night.

"Gale?" her voice chirps and pulls him from his trance. "Gale! I'm Tally!" Oh yes, the high pitch of her voice is _sure_ to make for an exciting night. Gale forces a smile and nods his head, walking over and joining her at the table. He has to keep an open mind. "Wow, it is so great to meet you! I have to say that when your little brother came up to me to set me up on a date I thought it was a joke. Gale Hawthorne? Who would've thought his _brother_ would be setting him up on dates these days! Still, you're pretty attractive so I thought hey why not."

Gale awkwardly laughs, choking out, "Thank you?"

Tally grins, "Right, I'm Tally by the way. Let me tell you a bit about myself, alrighty?" Gale doesn't know if he nods or not but she continues anyway. "I should be working in the mines with my older sister but I hate getting covered in coal dust. _Anyone_ covered in coal dust is just plain nasty, I can't stand it." At least Gale rinsed off before coming to the date? "I've been looking for a job in town, something cleaner, but no one seems to be hiring. They're all family businesses or something like that. My favorite thing to do in my spare time is to sew but I still haven't learned how to do that. Do you know anyone that can sew?"

Gale coughs, looking up and motioning for someone to bring him a drink. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Sometime in the night, after Gale's had a few drinks to help him tune out the annoying voice of his date, he looks up to see someone he hadn't expected. Madge Undersee, of all people, walks in the bar. Unlike last time she made it here she's not stumbling and it would appear she hasn't been drinking at all. She gets a few whistles from the men around her but nothing significant like last time. It isn't as late so not as many people are drunk. She certainly isn't.

Madge makes her way to the counter and orders a drink, her eyes scan across the room but never land on anyone specific. Gale squints in her direction. Did Madge seriously come to the bar in the _Seam_ to get drunk? Why didn't she just go to the town bar?

"Gale," Tally snaps her fingers in front of his face. "Are you even listening to me?"

He nods, "Yeah, yeah, in the 11th grade…"

Tally smiles brightly. "Correct. So in the 11th grade this girl told me I wasn't _allowed_ to do things like that because they were treasonous, so I started telling everyone that she…" Again Gale zones out, not having any clue what they're talking about. It's been like this all night. Tally talks, Gale nods. Simple as that. His eyes find Madge Undersee again and she sits alone at the bar, her posture tall and straight, her blonde hair tumbles down her back. She's got on this dark blue shirt that forms to her figure and a pair of tight jeans. She looks good. "Gale!" Tally screeches and pulls the miner back.

"What? Sorry."

Tally huffs, "Who're you looking at?" Her eyes dart around the room until she finds the blonde. "Oh. Why is _she_ here anyway?" Gale shrugs, taking another swig of whisky. "Weird. I heard she was getting married. Did you hear that? To one of her rich friends. She doesn't have a ring on though so I don't know."

As long as they're talking about Madge, Gale might as well look at her. She's a lot more appealing than Tally at the moment. When he lifts his gaze back to her he realizes that the drunk that always hangs around the bar has taken one of the open seats by her side. Gale can't help but snicker. Everyone calls the drunk Frodo, but that's not his name. In fact, no one knows his name. He's short and scrawny, long greasy hair hangs down his face in all directions. And Madge is his current victim.

"No, no," Madge's timid voice carries over the babbling crowd. "I'm waiting for a friend."

"I bet it's her future husband," Tally hisses across the table. "Madge Undersee was apparently heard screaming about how she didn't _want_ to get married. She's clearly having second thoughts. Look, her hubby's late. I bet she's pissed."

Gale finally lets out a deep breath, "Don't you have anything better to do than to gossip?" Tally huffs, crossing her arms tightly as if she's annoyed. "I've said, what, fifteen words?"

"Well _sorry_ if I'm a _talkative person_ but that's just what you get with me. It's either all or nothing or," she pauses and again lets out an angry breath. "Where are you going?"

Gale has a habit of marching off in the middle of conversations, but for once he doesn't feel a lick of guilt about it. He takes the seat next to Madge and leans on his elbow. "Sorry I'm late," he says, raising his eyes to the drunk. "Can I help you?"

"Just talkin' to a pretty lady, Hawthorne," Frodo responds. Thankfully he doesn't realize that Gale was literally just sitting down with another girl. "He your date?"

Just as Madge opens her mouth to say _no, he _isn't_ her date_, Gale says, "Yes. Now I'd appreciate it if you would leave." He reaches across to Madge's chair and grabs under it, scooting it backwards toward him with such a force she nearly falls off. Her fingers grip the cold wood and she suppresses a squeal.

The alcohol Gale has already consumed must be working its magic because there's no way in hell he'd ever do something like this if he wasn't drunk. Not wanting to get on Gale Hawthorne's bad side Frodo quickly leaves, though his eyes linger in Madge's direction.

"What are you doing?" Madge whispers, her eyes finding Gale's.

"Saving you," he murmurs back. It's the alcohol. "Act like you're happy to see me."

"What?"

"He's still watching, he'll be back." Madge's eyes glisten over in clear panic and a laugh bubbles out of Gale. Quickly she throws her arms around his neck and hugs tightly. Not what Gale had expected but he returns it, "There you go." Eventually Frodo's gaze drops from the couple as he gets distracted with something else. "What the hell are you doing here, Undersee?"

"I came for a drink," she mutters as she pulls her arms back. Gale didn't even have enough time to register her body pressed against his, to soak up her warmth. "My friend was supposed to meet me but he clearly decided not to show up."

Gale snorts, "Clearly." He watches as Madge tries to hide her hurt, but it doesn't work. She quickly sips at her drink to avoid conversation. "Hey, if he's not gonna show up to a date then he's not worth it."

Madge rolls her eyes, "It wasn't a date. He's just a friend." Her tone sounds sincere but she's clearly upset he didn't show. It's gotta mean something. Perhaps Madge Undersee isn't used to being stood up.

Gale studies her another moment, trying to make sense of her emotions and his at the same time. There's something that pricks his stomach when he thinks about Madge Undersee on a date, but something worse when he thinks about her getting stood up. Who the hell would stand _her_ up?

"Sure," he eventually replies, deciding to believe that Madge was just meeting up with a friend. "My date thought it'd be your husband."

Madge raises her eyes back to Gale, "You're on a date?"

Crap. Gale looks back over at the table where he had been sitting and finds it empty, nothing but his half empty glass of whisky to prove that anyone had been sitting there. Good thing, too. Maybe it was rude of him to walk off like that but he doesn't quite care. She was a nightmare. Gale is going to have a good long talk with Rory Hawthorne when he gets home about the dos and don'ts of dating. Tally is most definitely on the don'ts.

"Not anymore," he murmurs. "Thank God. She was a lightning storm, that one."

"They can't all be sunshine," Madge laughs. Whether he'll admit it or not she's right, they can't _all_ be sunshine. You've got to filter through the annoying gossip-mouthed girls to find the ones that actually like conversation. "Nor do I have a husband, or will anytime soon." She scrunches her nose before downing the rest of her drink.

"Madge Undersee isn't looking to settle down, eh?"

"You're one to talk," she sneers back with a laugh. "You're two years older than me and you just walked out on the first date you've had in years." Oh yes, Madge has kept her ears open when it comes to rumors about Gale. He doesn't date like he used to, isn't the player he used to be.

"Trust me," Gale snorts, "I wouldn't have been 'settling down' with her. The last five minutes was spent talking about you and your apparently not husband."

Madge sighs, waving over the bartender to refill her drink. "Good to know my private life is public gossip."

Gale laughs at her discomfort, "You're the mayor's daughter, Undersee. What more do you expect?" Even when she hadn't been a prominent figure in his life Gale would often hear whispers going around about Madge. It's not like he ever paid attention, but there had definitely been some talk. She was seeing this guy or that guy, yadda yadda. "Hey, who said I was looking to settle anyway?"

Madge snickers, "You did when you said it wouldn't have been with her." She runs her finger over the rim of her cup, pulling up her finger to suck on the liquid she's collected. "He's an asshole," she suddenly groans. "He's supposed to be my best friend and he couldn't even call to cancel!"

"Let it out," Gale says sarcastically. "Release your problems to the world." Madge shoots him a look and he laughs. Definitely the alcohol. "He's apparently not a good best friend then, Undersee! Find a new one! Send out applications! I'm sure half the District would like to buddy it up with you."

"That's not how friendship works, Gale," she gripes. "Friendship is when people make plans and they show up to them despite not wanting to." Madge takes another swig of her recently filled drink and turns to him. "Friendship is laughing about things that aren't funny! Friendship is important!" Gale raises his eyebrows as Madge flails her arms. "Why am I not a good friend?"

"False," Gale notes. "You said showing up to plans was friendship, and if he didn't show up then he's the bad friend not you." Madge drops her head into her hands and sighs again. "Undersee, stop being so hard on yourself."

"Why are you even talking to me?" she wonders aloud. "You could've just stayed on your awful date and ignored me like you should've."

"Don't you dare bring up that whole owing thing you did at Posy's party," Gale nearly grunts. He wants to believe he did this out of the kindness of his heart, not because he owes her anything. "You were obviously being harassed by Frodo, you don't know how to handle yourself in situations like that."

"Yes I do," Madge lifts her head.

"No you don't, Undersee," Gale chuckles. "All you had to was tell him to leave and he would've. But you, you're all, 'no, no. I'm weak and blonde.' Because that'll get him to leave."

"Gale!" Madge shoves his chest and then a laugh escapes him. A real, hearty laugh, and then Madge laughs too. "You're preposterous!"

"I'm preposterous? You're preposterous! You just used the word preposterous in a casual conversation!" Again she shoves him and the two continue to laugh.

There's a comfortable silence that falls between the two of them as their stretched smiles slip away. The two of them joking around, it's not normal. Madge takes another sip of her drink as she studies Gale, the light glow of his eyes that prove he's actually enjoying himself instead of just pretending.

"God, I need to go home," Madge suddenly says. It's getting a bit too much for her. "This is too weird." She pushes her stool away from the counter and leaves a few coins as a tip. "Thanks, Gale."

He shrugs, pushing away from the counter as well. "Let me walk you to the door. Frodo'll follow you home if he thinks you're alone." Madge doesn't protest as they cut through the crowd, trying to get to the exit. "Hey, you're not so bad, Undersee. You ever need a drink you let me know, yeah?"

She laughs, "Don't count on it."

Gale scoffs as if he's offended, holding open the rickety door so she can walk through. "I'm serious. I can't drink with Thom because Bristel doesn't let him go out and Rory's always with Prim plus he's a lightweight and I end up being a babysitter instead of enjoying myself."

Madge leans against the doorframe and her lips lift into a smile. Gale talks a lot when he's drinking. She decides to point it out. "You're drunk."

He laughs, "We're getting along aren't we? Shouldn't matter that I'm drunk." His hand aimlessly curls through a loose strand of her hair before he knows what he's doing. "Besides, I wouldn't stand you up like your not-husband did."

Madge reaches up and grabs his hand, returning it to him before her cheeks run too pink. "I'll keep it in mind," she replies. "You should go home before you forget how to walk, Gale." He follows her out the door and watches as she waves lightly over her shoulder. "Goodnight," she calls.

Despite the fact that she heads toward town and he heads back toward the Seam, they're not too terribly different. Are they?

* * *

Madge makes her way to the Victor's Village instead of returning to her home. She told her mother she wouldn't be back until late, and even though Mrs. Undersee is probably asleep she doesn't want to risk the humiliation in admitting to someone that her best friend stood her up.

Instead she heads to Katniss' house, the two haven't had much time to talk lately and she's sure her friend won't mind the pop in. In the crisp air of the night Madge's tipsy thoughts simmer down. In the midst of her anger for Jace, Gale managed to make it better. Which was unexpected, and very strange. Madge found herself laughing at things that weren't funny, teasing Gale as if they were old friends.

It had to be the alcohol. It's not like Madge would have gone out of her way to be angry and bitter but she most certainly knows she wouldn't have willingly been laughing with Gale Hawthorne. Right?

Her knuckles rap against the door and Madge hears a stir from the inside. A few moments later Katniss opens the door and smiles brightly.

"Madge!" she cheers, ushering her inside quickly. "I had no idea you'd be coming over."

"Hope it's not a bother," Madge says as she steps in. The bright lights make her squint compared to the darkness from outside. "I was just out for a drink, figured I'd stop by."

"You're never a bother," Katniss laughs as Madge kicks her shoes off. "I'm home alone anyway. Prim's out with Rory and I think my mother's over Haymitch's house. You went out for a drink by yourself?"

Madge scrunches her nose and slinks onto the couch, watching Katniss slide into the armchair across the room. "Jace was supposed to go with me, he never showed up." Katniss snorts, kicking her legs out on the rest as Madge lowers herself to face the ceiling. Katniss knows Jace through Peeta, but she isn't the biggest fan. "At least Gale was there."

Katniss raises an eyebrow, "You talked to Gale? Voluntarily?" Madge shrugs, not looking toward Katniss. "He still hasn't apologized to me."

"I think it's on his to-do list," Madge tells her. "You know, he's not as grouchy as I remember him to be."

Katniss smiles weakly, "Yeah, he's not." There's a pause so both of them can reflect on how he's changed. Madge remembers he'd always have a scowl, now it's more likely to be a frown of annoyance. She supposes that's an improvement. "He said he was going to talk to me?"

"Yes," Madge nods. "Told me at Posy's birthday."

The brunette almost shudders, "It's weird that you two are talking."

Madge hesitates before admitting, "We were friends when you went in the Games." Katniss again raises an eyebrow and decides to start playing with her braid. "Gale kind of ended it when you got back though." The fact that Katniss is uncomfortable with the topic proves to Madge that Gale hasn't mentioned it to her. It doesn't surprise her, though it does sting a bit. "And he only just found out about the morphling. I think he thinks he owes me for it."

Katniss shrugs gently, "He's from the Seam. If you had done it for me I'd feel like I owed you too. It's how our brains work." After a moment of studying the blonde on the couch Katniss speaks again. "I think it'd be good if you two were friends. Maybe he'd get over his biases and stop acting like I was an alien." Madge giggles, rolling on her side to face her friend.

"We're not really friends, Katniss," Madge tells her. "More…"

"Allies?"

Madge laughs and considers the thought, "Yeah, allies I guess." They sort of work together when it comes to the Hawthorne family.

Katniss shrugs, "That's all Peeta and I were for awhile. Now look at us." Katniss glances down at the ring on her finger and smiles, Madge's heart sinks in her chest. Perhaps allies isn't the best word.

* * *

_A/N: Not what most of you expected, I think. I like drinking!Gale because he's in a much better attitude, if I do say so myself. How'd you like it?_


	13. Chapter 13

"No, Jace," Madge murmurs through the phone. "That _isn't_ an excuse." She's seated herself in the kitchen and she twirls her fingers through the curls of the phone cord to distract herself from the conversation she's having.

His static-y voice carries over from the other end. "I meant to call, Madge! I really did!"

"But the problem is that you didn't," she sighs, leaning on her elbows and dropping her head into her free hand. Bernard walks in and motions toward a cup, Madge tips her head in response. She could use some tea. "Listen, it's great that you and Delly are friends all of a sudden, but we had plans first."

"Madge," Jace's muffled laugh rings through the phone, "you sound like a jealous girlfriend."

"Sorry if I'm a bit upset that my best friend stood me up," Madge nearly snaps through the receiver. "Listen, if you want to hang out any time soon then _you_ make the plans. Okay?"

She doesn't wait for a response, slamming the phone back in its home with a grunt. It feels like everyone's leaving her all of a sudden. Madge hasn't spoken to her mother since Saturday night because she's been too submerged in morphling. Posy hasn't been staying after for piano lessons because she _apparently_ has things to do at home. Peeta and Katniss are busy with wedding plans. Jace and Delly seem to be spending more time in each other presences.

That leaves Madge and her butler.

Bernard hands her the tea and offers a smile. "I never liked him," he says.

"Oh posh," Madge rolls her eyes and sits back up, cradling the cup in her hands and blowing on the steam that rises from it. "You wanted me to date him!"

"Well he'd evidently be a terrible boyfriend, Miss Madge." Madge smiles before leaning down to take a sip of her still-too-hot tea. Bernard's very aware that Madge and Jace were together once, it's his ongoing tease.

The phone rings again and the name _Morin_ flashes over the receiver. Bernard glances up at Madge she shakes her head. "I'm not talking to him."

The butler shrugs, reaching over and snatching the phone from its stand. "Undersee residence, how may I help you?" There's a pause, Madge takes another sip of her tea. "Madge? Madge Undersee? No, no one here by that name, sir." Bernard rolls his eyes and spins his finger by his forehead. "Mr. Jace, sir, I've said it once and I'll say it again. Madge Undersee is not here. If she were, I highly doubt she would want to speak to you when your temper's gotten the best of you." Madge unexpectedly snorts, tea almost goes up her nose. She lowers the china cup down the counter and a grin spreads across her face as Jace's angry  
ramblings are heard through the phone. "Like I said, Mr. Morin, temper. Have a nice day."

Then Bernard hangs up, and Madge bursts into laughter. "Bernard! Why did you do that?"

He shrugs lightly and smiles at the blonde. "Butlers are allowed to have fun too, dear. Besides, he's a total dunderhead."

"That's what I said," Madge agrees with a giggle. Maybe not everyone was giving up on her.

* * *

Gale raises an eyebrow as his little sister enters the house way past the time she should've been home. Rory has his arms crossed by the door, she nearly bumps into him. The small girl averts her eyes to the ground, as if she's suddenly interested in the pile of coal dust her brothers shoes have created.

"Rory," Posy grumbles, though her voice is very high pitched. "Move."

He nearly scoffs in response, "Where've you been, young lady?"

Rory and Gale have both been home at least twenty minute now, and it's known fact she hasn't been at the school. Gale decides to let this one slide, knowing that Rory and Posy have a closer connection than Gale does. Besides, everyone's been yelling at Gale lately, telling him he's not the father. Now he'll get to watch Rory's strategy, see what's different between the two.

"Piano," she says quietly. Her cheeks are bright pink and Posy won't make eye contact with anyone. Hazelle watches the little girl with a light smile and she stretches backwards in her chair. She knows what she's been up to.

"Lies!" Rory jabs his finger in her direction. "Don't you lie to me!" Posy's cheeks turn a deep shade of red and she tries to squeeze past her older brother, but to no avail. Gale watches in amusement as Rory takes her into his arms and heaves her over his shoulder. "Posy Hawthorne you tell me where you've been right this second!"

"Nowhere!" His hands find her armpits and wiggle until the girl is laughing, yet still trying to keep her composure. Vick snorts from the table, Hazelle openly laughs. Maybe Gale should take notes.

"You met a boy, didn't you! Didn't you!"

"Yes!" she finally squeals. "Yes! Yes! Now put. Me. Down!" Rory lowers his flustered little sister to the ground and she immediately drops her eyes. "Okay," she whispers harshly, the smile Rory elicited having dropped. "I met a boy. We were working on a school project."

"School project," Rory rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "That's what I told Mom whenever I wanted to go hangout with Prim."

"And now you two are dating," Posy huffs. Yes, it's true. Prim and Rory are officially a couple. He accidently let it slip in the mines one afternoon and Gale and Thom laughed so hard their crew chief yelled at them to get back to work. Of course they were together! They would sneak off hand in hand literally every day! "So it obviously worked."

Gale's shocked into the conversation. "Dating!" his voice booms and startles everyone in the room. "You're 12, Pose! You don't need to be dating! I'm 25 and not even really dating!" Rory wrinkles his nose in Gale's direction, still offended that the date he set him up on didn't go over well.

_"Gale," Rory grunted as his pickaxe makes contact with the wall. "I worked long and hard to get that arranged."_

_"Rory," Gale mumbled in response. "Is she your type? Because she certainly isn't mine. She spent the entire time gossiping about Undersee and,"_

_Rory raised an eyebrow, pausing in the swing of his instrument and turning to his brother. "And you were offended? Well that's new." _

_"It would've been whoever walked in the bar," Gale murmured. Tally loved to gossip, she would've talked about Rory if he had been the one to walk through the door, even though he was the one who set up the date._

_Again Rory paused. "Madge was in the bar? You guys talk at all?" The chime of their crew chief pulled them back to reality, talk of the night was officially over. If Rory were to ask again, Gale would deny what he had done for Madge._

"Well maybe you should," Posy sasses back. "You'd be less grumpy." Gale rolls his eyes, he hasn't been grumpy in days and she knows it. In fact, his spirit is lifted. He feels young again, and he can't pinpoint when it happened or why.

Gale lounges back in the couch but keeps his eyes on his sister. "You been working on that piano piece I got you?" Posy's cheeks run pink and she eventually makes it into the center of the room. "Didn't think so. Alright, I want to hear it. The piano piece."

"Gale," Posy groans. "I haven't even…" Haven't even started. Haven't even run through it once. Isn't Undersee supposed to be teaching her? Making her some sort of star? Posy doesn't need to be seeing no boy, she needs to work on school and becoming successful so she won't have to work in the mines.

"Next week," he tells her. "I'll be in after work." Gale turns to Rory. "You're coming with me. Posy's gonna play for us."

* * *

Gale lounges back in the recliner at Thom's house, watching as Bristel scurries back and forth trying to get dinner made. Thom and Bristel got married right out of high school. Bristel still looks like the same girl, young and bright. She's still full of life, still full of love for Thom. The two are absolutely disgusting.

"You want tea?" she calls to Gale. He shakes his head and she turn to look at Thom. "Babe?"

"I'm good," Thom replies. His wife frowns, clearly she wanted to make tea, and returns to scurrying about and fixing dinner.

Thom invited Gale over for dinner for a few reasons. One, to show him what married life is like since he's stepped back into the dating world. Two, because they're best friends, and apart from the disgusting jokes everyone in the mines make, they like normal conversation. And poker. They love poker.

Thom returns his gaze to Gale, studying him over for a minute. "So," he asks amusedly, "how was Tally?"

Gale rolls his eyes, "Please tell me you have someone else."

"Are you kidding me?" Thom laughs, throwing his hands up in the air. "There's a whole _world_ of girls out there for you, Gale! If you're going to find the one you want to marry, it'll be through me, no doubt."

"Don't get your hopes up," Bristel calls from where she's cooking a brew. "Thom always thinks he knows what he's talking about, and he doesn't. I, on the other hand, have many single friends who would be good for you Gale. You need someone soft, someone who can keep your temper down."

"Bris," Thom grunts.

His wife continues, "Someone who will always keep you on your toes! Gale, listen to me. You need a girl that's going to surprise you."

"Bris_tel_," Thom turns to her. "I invited him over, not you."

Bristel sticks her tongue out at her husband, "He's my friend, too."

"And she's got a point," Gale defends her.

Back when they were in school, Gale, Thom and Bristel were the three you didn't want to reckon with. Bristel was overly gorgeous, still is. Boys from both the Seam and from town had their eye on her. She and Gale would always team up against Thom just because they knew it would bother him. For awhile, Thom was even nervous that Gale and Bristel would end up together.

Her heart was in the right place, however, when she chose Thom for a husband. The two are perfect together. And still, absolutely disgusting.

"Hey, enough of that," Thom mutters. "You two teaming up, nu-uh. Not in my household!"

"My household too," Bristel replies with a smile. "And if you get to set Gale up on a date then I get to set him up on a date too!" She strides across the small room and wraps her arms around Thom, who's seating at the dining room table. He grumbles but doesn't remove her grip, allowing his wife to press a kiss to his neck. Thom turns to face her and their lips graze.

"Guys," Gale groans, throwing his head back. Bristel quickly removes herself from her husband and goes back to dinner. "_Thank_ you." Sometimes the two will forget they have guest and get a little carried away. "I don't care who gets me a date, I'm just tired of not having one."

"Yeah, you want kids before the mines collapse on you," Bristel teases. Gale and Thom both roll their eyes at her attempt of a joke. "What went wrong on your last date? Tally's a great girl!"

"Tally doesn't shut _up_," Gale responds. "Thank God Undersee was there or," he pauses when both of his friends become suddenly very alert. "What?"

Bristel raises an eyebrow and asks, "Undersee? Madge Undersee?" Gale nods his head once, her face full of befuddlement. "You two are friends?"

Gale wrinkles his nose, "Not really. Frodo was giving her hell, I relieved her." Thom studies his friend as Gale talks about the night. He had overheard him talking to Rory about it but never asked for details. "She's just always around. I figure it's better to get along with her than to constantly be fighting."

Bristel smirks, "She's not half bad, is she?"

"Yeah she is," Thom finally cuts in. "She's from town. The mayor's daughter. She could care less about any of us, especially you," he raises his finger in Gale's direction. "You should know that by now, Gale. Girls from town, _especially_ the mayor's daughter, don't care about us."

Bristel sighs, leaning backwards against the wall. "Don't listen to him," she tells Gale.

"No," Thom cuts in and his voice reaches a threatening level, "listen to me. Great, you're all buddy-buddy with Little Miss Blondie, but the second she finds something better to do, someone better to pal around with, you're in the trash."

Gale rolls his eyes in Thom's direction. "How about you listen to _me_," Gale says. "Because I already said we aren't friends. I tolerate her, in the least." The words taste funny in his mouth, but he keeps his expression neutral.

"Good," Thom mutters. "Because a person like that isn't any good for people like us."

* * *

The Victory Tour is ages away, but preparation for it began right when the Games ended a few days ago. The Undersee household is filled with Capitol citizens and government officials, all prepared to make their new precious Victor comfortable. A boy from District 9.

Madge stands amidst them as if she is one, though she is not. She smiles, makes polite conversation with the men twice her age, avoids the gaze of Azulete, and plays the piano. She must be a perfect daughter under her father's watchful eye. Madge shakes hands with oddly colored people, she laughs at jokes that aren't funny, she nods her head in agreement when they talk about how _amazing_ that one death in the Games was. Perfect daughter, must make daddy proud.

And she will pretend to be one of them, but she will never be one of them, and she never wants to be.

Everything is going smoothly on this Saturday evening. Every once in awhile Mayor Undersee will tip his head in Madge's direction, a sign of success. Halfway through dinner, however, things start to go sour.

Bernard's in the middle of serving their meals when all of a sudden a cry of agony is heard from the upper level of the house. Madge flinches when she identifies it as her mother, the way she chokes in pain.

A few of the officials widen their eyes, "What is that God awful sound?"

Mayor Undersee clears his throat, "That's my wife. She's very ill."

"Well shut it up," a citizen grumbles. "I'm losing my appetite."

Moments pass and the cries lessen, everyone is temporarily relieved. But it's just a lag in her pain. Moments later Mrs. Undersee is screaming once more. Half of the people at the table lower their forks and knives, others make uncomfortable faces. Unable to listen to her mother in such anguish, Madge pushes herself away from the table without excusing herself.

She pounds up the stairs at the speed of light until she reaches her mother's room. She squeezes her eyes shut as her mother seizes on the bed. She shoves the IV into her mother's arm and holds her hand until the screaming stops. "It's okay," Madge tells her. "It's going to be okay." She sings a song, a lullaby her mother sang to her as a child, and eventually Mrs. Undersee is subdued. She's drowning in morphling once again. Madge lets out a deep breath, watching her mother's eyes flitter shut and her breathing even out again.

When she returns to the dinner table a few people nod their head thankfully at her. Everyone is chatting and eating again, but Madge isn't up for it. She lifts her gaze to her father, his eyes are stone cold.

After dinner everyone leaves. They'll be back the following week to help plan for the Victory Tour once again, but until then there's no reason for them to be here. Madge goes to help Bernard with the dishes considering Arista isn't here tonight, but her father clears his throat and motions toward the sitting room.

Nervously, Madge follows his steps. Mayor Undersee crosses his arms and his daughter carefully takes a seat on the couch. At first she tries to steady herself by pulling on the tips of her hair, but he's never appreciated that habit of hers. Madge settles onto gripping the couch cushions instead.

He studies her a moment, she's unable to meet his eyes. "Why did you do that?" Mayor Undersee's voice is cold and hard, unforgiving. Madge knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Mommy was in pain," Madge says softly. "Everyone was distracted; it was upsetting a lot of people. I thought that,"

"You _thought_ wrong, Margaret! You didn't excuse yourself, which was extremely _rude_; you rushed up the stairs like some sort of _child_."

"Mommy was in pain!" she repeats harshly, though her voice is still teetering on the soft side. "I wasn't going to let her continue screaming! It was inhumane!"

"Bernard would have gotten it," he snaps, starting to pace in front of her. Madge bites her tongue before she mentions how he was busy at the moment. "I've raised you as a proper daughter for 23 years and you still embarrass me in front of important officials! This is getting out of hand!"

Madge shakes her head, finally lifting her gaze. "I did everything you asked me to, Daddy!" Her chin quivers as he pauses in step, snapping around to glare at her. "I conversed with them and played the piano and acted like I was interested about things I detest! How do I _embarrass _you?"

"Do not," he hisses, taking a step toward her, "raise your voice at me." Madge longs to drop her gaze but his stare is so harsh she can't look away. "You act like a child. You forget your basic manners. You put yourself and your own emotions before these people." She clenches her teeth shut so her chin can't shake and she forces tears out of her eyes. "You should do everything, _everything_ to impress them. They're more important than you, do you understand? They always will be." There's a pause as his gaze sharpens. "I asked if you understood me, Margaret."

Madge nods once. Weakly she says, "Yes, Daddy." Her father tips his head once before marching away from her, leaving his daughter on the verge of tears in the living room.

She waits a moment, listening to his footsteps carry up the stairs and his office door slam shut. Madge takes a deep breath to collect herself. Perfect daughter, perfect daughter. She stands, straightens the dress she has on, and walks into the kitchen. She digs around in one of the cabinets while Bernard scrubs away at the half-eaten dishes of the night.

"I'm going out," Madge says gruffly as though someone other than Bernard actually cares where she is. "Don't wait up." Madge doesn't wait for his response, she marches to the back hall and slides on one of her coats. And then she's out the door.

* * *

Gale pretends to read a book as he sits on his couch; instead he keeps his eyes up on the clock. Two hours to go until his date gets here, someone Thom set him up with. She doesn't sound like the most pleasant person, but then again he'll never know if he doesn't meet her.

For some reason things feel off.

Posy sits at the kitchen table and reads over and over the sheet music Gale got her. Her fingers press keys that aren't there, she hums a tune that might be similar to the one she'll play on the piano. Vick's in the back room sleeping, he's catching some sort of cold and Hazelle is tending to him before it gets worse. Rory sits next to Gale, often reading bits and pieces from the novel over his shoulder.

Suddenly a knock at the door pulls Gale out of his stupor. He glances at the wooden slab and then back at Rory, raising an eyebrow. Early date. Gale places his book down on the couch and quickly crosses the room before Rory can.

His fingers slip over the metal handle, but eventually he gets it open. Gale stares in shock at the person on the other side of the threshold. Her hair isn't dark brown, and her eyes aren't dark gray. And she's not his date.

Madge Undersee looks very out of place. The only thing distracting Gale from the fact she's overdressed, wearing some sort of bushy coat alongside a tight party dress she must've worn for some sort of Capitol get-together, is the red that rims her eyes.

"Hey," she says softly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey," Gale replies just as soft. He studies her another moment before he realizes something is wrong. Something is very wrong with her.

She drops his gaze but picks it up again almost immediately. She'd never let Gale Hawthorne think she was weak. "You, uh," Madge pauses to take a deep breath. "You still up for that drink?"

* * *

_A/N: How're you liking the story? Thom will be a future problem, as will Mayor Undersee, clearly. I love reading what you guys think will happen! _


	14. Chapter 14

"Gale?" Rory peers over at his brother who's half out of the door. "Everything okay?" Gale leans back into the house, his eyebrows knitted as he scans the room. His eyes climb up until they reach the clock, he chews the inside of his cheek. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Gale waves off his brother as he rushes back in the house. The door shuts but not all the way, which tells Rory that he'll be back outside in a few moments. Gale rushes to the cabinets and rifles around deep in the back, retrieving his father's old flask and quickly pocketing it before Rory can notice. The weight is heavy in his pocket. "I'll be back."

"You've got a date," Rory reminds him, hiking his eyebrows up his forehead.

The miner starts back to the door, waving off his brother as he does so. "Reschedule it for me." As the door clicks shut once more Rory leans backwards on the couch, catching a flash of blonde hair disappearing next to his brother before they're too far out of the way.

Outside Madge tightens her jacket to her, fingering her own flask in her pocket. She's sure she looks ridiculous to him; she should've thought to change. A bushy coat, a skin tight party dress, she's completely out of her element. At the time it hadn't mattered, but now… "If you're busy it's okay," Madge says quietly. It's almost as if she's chickening out but making it seem as though it's his choice. She heard Rory's voice from inside and the tone made her curious, although she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Nothing on my schedule," Gale replies. Not anymore. "Here, turn here," he says, motioning to the left. Madge raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing, following Gale as he weaves through the Seam. "Not going to the bar, too many people."

"Alright," Madge replies gently. "Then where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter," he responds.

There's a pause, Madge listens to her obnoxious footsteps compared to his silent ones. He is a hunter after all; he knows how to be quiet. Madge makes an effort to make less noise, knowing the walls in the Seam are paper thin and she doesn't want to wake anyone up. Her feet drag over the pebbles and through the dirt that makes up the roads back here, she doesn't care of the destruction of her brand new boots. Just another thing for her father to yell about later.

"You know," he suddenly turns to her. "You're not supposed to drink when you're upset. Alcohol's a depressant; it'll make you feel worse."

"Who said I'm upset?" Madge snaps, reaching to her pocket and pulling out the silver flask. Gale widens his eyes as it glints in the moonlight; they continue to walk as she takes a swig. It's almost funny how they both brought flasks to the drink they hadn't known they'd be going on earlier that night.

"Hell, Undersee," Gale scrunches his nose. "I can smell that from here. What're you drinking?" Madge lifts the flask to him, allowing him to take a drink.

It tingles down his throat but he makes an effort to remain neutral. Definitely worse than white liquor.

"Stole it from my dad's stash," she shrugs. It's built up to the point where Madge doesn't care what her father yells at her for anymore. The boots, the thieving from his things. If it's not that then it'll be something else. It hurts, God it hurts, but she might as well be guilty for something if she's going to get scolded. "I mean it gets the job done, so hey." Gale hands back the flask, watching as Madge fiddles with it in her hands. He's seen her drink, he's seen her drunk, but he's never seen her do it for these sort of reasons. Maybe she has before, but Gale wouldn't know. "Listen, if you have something better to do, then,"

"Shuddup," he nudges her with his elbow, receiving the first smile of the night from her. A few more turns in a comfortable silence and the two reach an open field. "Better place to talk," he tells her.

Madge fights back the memories of this field, the nights Gale would ramble about his hate for the Capitol and Madge would listen, all those damn years ago. Gale lowers himself to sit, Madge does the same.

Gale keeps himself upright while Madge reclines to lie down. Her hands dance across the dewy grass and her eyes catch on the stars. Madge lets out a deep breath before hiking herself up on her elbows to take a quick swig before resting again. In one hand she grips the flask, in the other she picks at the green blades below her. She doesn't care that her entire back is wet, or that her legs are itching from the cold, or that her shoes are ruined. She just watches the stars.

And Gale watches her. Trying to figure out what's wrong, how she got here. Something bad obviously happened tonight, hence the reason she's still dressed to impress with makeup smudged under her eyes. Gale waits, and he waits, and he waits for her to tell him what happened. Maybe they haven't crossed that line of friendship yet. So he has to ask.

"What's on your mind, Undersee?"

She hums; her eyes continue to search the sky above them. "Stars."

"Stars," Gale repeats dully.

"Yes," she sighs dreamily. Gale gives in, lowering himself to face the sky as well to try and unravel the puzzle that is Madge Undersee. "You gotta think that there's hundreds of thousands of stars, right?" Gale makes some sort of noise of agreement. "And then the sun's a star and it has all these planets."

"Alright," Gale can't help but smile. "The point being?"

"Oh, nothing, really," she finishes. Gale rolls on his side, propping himself up on his elbow to he can watch her again. "If our one star has a livable planet, then one of those stars out there has to have a livable planet too, don't you think?"

"I guess," Gale agrees. "Why?"

Madge huffs, "Well why haven't they found us yet? Or why haven't we found them?"

Gale shrugs, "Maybe they're not looking. Would you want to find us?" Poverty and Hunger Games and cruel Capitol citizens.

Madge smiles, "No, I guess not." He keeps his gaze on her while her eyes continues darting from star to star. "And there's other countries too, you know. Other than Panem. There has to be. We can't be the only country that rebuilt after the disasters." Being a teacher, Gale's well aware that Madge is bound to know plenty about history. He barely paid attention in class, she now has to teach it. "I found these books in my house once," she tells him. "Books about before. America, land of the free and home of the brave."

"Quiet," he reminds her gently. The wind around them is enough to drown out their hushed voices, but he wants her to remember where they are. Still inside the fence; could still be being watched. Treasonous thoughts can lead to punishment, and it wouldn't help that she's the mayor's daughter.

"It was wonderful," she turns to face Gale. "I hid the books in my room and would read them every night. Oh, if only those were the stories I taught instead of the Dark Days." And the best part is that they weren't _stories_, they were _true_.

"You'll have to tell me them some day," he says, watching as she nods. The alcohol has finally taken over Madge, Gale can tell by the way she blinks that she's lightheaded. Though he's interested about the place called America, there are more important issues to discuss. "Madge," he murmurs, catching her attention. The use of her first name, the name saved for serious moments.

They watch each other, gray eyes searching blue and vice versa. He wants to know, he has to know. And for once, she has someone that's willing to listen.

"My mom's sick," she eventually says, knowing his unrelenting stare isn't going to drop unless she actually talks. Madge returns to lying down, unable to meet his eyes any longer. "You know that, everyone knows that." Gale nods, pushing himself to sit again. "It keeps getting worse, she won't last much longer." Madge's voice cracks and Gale noticeably flinches. He imagines losing his own mother, the pain that would ensue. He's still young, she's still young. They should have plenty of years left. "We, um," Madge pauses to take a deep breath. "We had over some Capitol guests and officials today," she says. "My mom, halfway through dinner, she started screaming."

"Is she okay?"

"For now," Madge murmurs. "I ran up and gave her some morphling. My dad, he… he thought it was…" she pauses, "_impolite_ of me to get up in the middle of dinner." Madge raises herself so she's sitting next to him as well. "After everyone left he started talking about how embarrassing I am and how I act like a child," her eyes fill with tears. "I had to sit through the God awful dinner, listening to them talk about murder as if it was _sport_, playing the piano though none of them were interested, doing everything that he asked me to! And still, it wasn't enough for him!"

"Madge," Gale says softly. She turns away from him, shaking her head. She's Undersee to him, not Madge. Undersee, just Undersee. Always has been, always should be.

"Never good enough," she mumbles into her hands.

The two keep quiet for a moment. Gale listens as she sniffles, watches as she wipes her eyes. She tries to hide it but she has nowhere to go. He tries not to stare, he really does, but it hurts him to see her like this. Madge Undersee is supposed to be indestructible. Madge Undersee is supposed to walk around the District like she owns it. Madge Undersee isn't supposed to be broken.

Sure, his version of a family problem and her version are very different, but what could he expect? Now isn't the time to criticize her for her life, not when her mother's dying and her father's a complete asshole.

"Well if it means anything," he finally says, "my mother would kill for a daughter like you." Madge lets out a watery laugh, finally turning her gaze back to him. Gale offers a smile. "I think what you did was right, getting up to help your mom. You shouldn't let what he says get to you."

"He's my father," Madge replies sternly. "All I've ever wanted was his approval."

"You've wanted it," Gale tells her. "Not needed it." Her eyes lift to meet his and another wet laugh escapes her. He's right, damnit. Madge doesn't need anyone's approval. She'd love for her father to be proud of her, to boast about her like all father's should with their children, but she's gotten on 23 years without it so she can carry on. "Undersee," Gale pulls her back, "why'd you come to my house?"

Undersee, yes. Good. They're slipping out of the part of the conversation she didn't want to have, the part that involved her own pitiful family. They're back on the right track now.

She waits a moment and instead of answering his question asks another, "Why'd you come with me?"

"I asked first," he notes.

"My question was more recent," she responds quietly, avoiding answering his question still.

Gale doesn't hesitate to respond, however. "Because I could see it on your face, that you needed someone. If you were desperate enough to come get me something was obviously wrong." He lifts his head and gestures toward her. "Your turn."

"Because I had no one else to go to," she whispers. After a pause she takes another swig of her flask, lowering it and making a face when she realizes it's empty. Gale extracts the flask he took from his own house, sliding it into her hands gently. "Thanks," she chokes. After a few more drinks Madge reclines to lying down again, only this time her eyes are shut. "I wish we were friends," she tells him. Gale knows the only reason she's admitting it is because she's drunk, but he doesn't stop the flow of her words. "You've always been so supportive, no matter what. Even back in the Games the first time you'd let me talk about things that didn't matter to you."

"It's not that they didn't matter," Gale comments. "They were just different than my problems."

"See," she squeezes her eyes tighter, "I don't get you. Just a few weeks ago you couldn't stand me and now you're willingly out here with me and," she pauses as he grabs her hand. Madge's eyes snap open and find his, ignoring the tears that burn her core. "I don't understand."

"Just a few weeks ago you wouldn't have considered coming to me either, so clearly something's different." She pulls her hand from his grasp and looks away. Madge isn't strong enough to hold his gaze.

"You hate me," she says, but she knows it's a lie.

Gale shakes his head, "No I don't." She passes back the flask without lifting her head and Gale takes a few drinks before returning it to her again. "You could've gone to Katniss," he says.

"No," Madge frowns, "Katniss isn't good at talking."

Gale laughs a bit, "But I am?"

"Better than Katniss," Madge tells him with a light smile. Peeta, maybe, but not Katniss. Peeta always tries to make light of a situation instead of actually addressing it, and that wasn't something Madge needed.

Gale laughs again, and Madge's smile slowly grows. Once she realizes she's smiling she blinks a few times, knitting her eyebrows together. She opens her mouth to speak but Gale beats her to it.

"We're even, Undersee," he says. "Have been for awhile, I've decided. So whatever happens we're doing out of the goodness of our hearts, not because we owe each other anything. Alright?"

She laughs, "It's like you read my mind."

"Nah," he smiles, "just the look on your face." Madge always thought herself to be the perceptive one, but maybe it's been Gale all along.

* * *

Madge walks inside slowly and is unable to look at the clock. Her spirit is lifted, the evening dinner forgotten. She eases into the kitchen where Bernard is still scraping away at dishes; he raises an eyebrow at her ragged appearance.

"Late night, Miss Madge?" She shrugs, slipping into a stool and resting her head against the countertop. "It's going on 2, dear." His eyes graze over the dirty footprints she left leading to her. He decides not to mention it.

"Why are you still awake, then, hm?" Bernard sighs, walking over to Madge and patting down the pockets of her coat until he extracts two flasks. One silver, one that doesn't belong to her. "Oh," she frowns. "That one's not ours."

"Clearly," Bernard replies, taking the one that _is _theirs and returning it to the liquor cabinet. He'll fill it in the morning, long before the mayor notices it was missing. "Where've you been? I can't say your father's been worried sick, but I certainly have been!" Bernard could've been done the dishes in half an hour, tops, but he slowed his pace to have a reason to be awake. Madge doesn't seem to notice though, and she scoffs before rolling her eyes. Her _father_. Only by blood. It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore. "With a boy, perhaps?"

"With no one," Madge grumbles. "Just myself."

"Then whose flask is this you ninny?"

Madge smiles, lifting her gaze to her butler. "I'm going to bed," she says. "I suggest you do the same." Bernard sighs, reaching his wrinkled fingers across the counter and latching on to her wrist before she can slip away for the night. "Hm?"

"I heard what your father said," Bernard says softly, though his voice hitches so Madge can listen. "It's not my right to criticize my employer but it was way out of line. What you did tonight, with helping your mother, that's something to be proud of." Madge gently tears her wrist from his grip, chewing on the inside of her cheek until she tastes copper. "He wasn't always like this, your father," Bernard continues. "I know I shouldn't be defending him, but—"

"You're right," Madge growls, "you shouldn't." She sniffs, holding her head high before marching out of the kitchen. Bernard sighs as he watches her go, listening to her muted footsteps as they tromp down the hallway.

* * *

The walk back to the Seam from the mayor's house isn't as long as Gale thought it'd be, in fact it's a lot shorter than usual. Maybe it's because he feels good, like his night was spent in the right place. He's never hated Madge Undersee, he's hated what she stood for. He hated the social divide, but that wasn't her fault. It was never her fault.

His brain spins around the idea of her, how she's so complicated and complex underneath everything. She plays her part well, Gale's decided. The perfect daughter, the perfect child of the mayor's. He'd never be able to do that. Yet she does, and it astonishes him. She hates everything the Capitol stands for and somehow she acts like she loves it just to please her father, just to appease the Capitol. What an actress.

Land of the free, home of the brave. That's what she had said. Gale wonders what it'd be like to live in America, where people weren't afraid to make a difference, where people were _brave_ enough to stand up for their rights.

He makes it home when the Seam is silent, most everyone is asleep. There are a few lit candles that dimly flicker through the alleys, maybe someone reading or having a conversation. The stars are bright, and once again Gale is reminded of how he spent his evening.

Gale should be off the hook. Vick passed out ages ago as Hazelle tended to him, Posy's bedtime is nice and early. Even Hazelle retires before it gets too late after being exhausted from her work of the day. But there Rory is, waiting up like the father Gale used to have. He's tapping his foot by the door with his arms crossed. Gale can't help but laugh, the younger brother eager to unfold the night of events.

"Why are you home so late?" Rory pries instantly. Gale barely had one foot in the door before Rory hurls out another question. "Where'd you go?"

"Out."

He pushes past his little brother without hesitation, making his way to the couch that he'll sleep on tonight. They're staying out of the backroom considering Vick's sick, and if Rory was stupid enough to wait up and _not_ reserve the couch, Gale is most definitely going to take it.

Rory continues, "With Madge?" Gale kicks off his shoes and stretches across the cushions, not answering the question. Compared to the dewy grass he had been laying in earlier, the couch that's barely holding on is the comfiest place in the world. "Your date was not very thrilled to find out you weren't home."

Date. Oh, Thom won't be happy about this one. Thom won't be happy at all. Especially when he learns that Madge Undersee was the girl he was with, rather than the girl Thom set him up with. Gale rolls on his side and faces the open living room, letting his eyes trail over the jagged pieces of wood that make up their floor. Maybe Thom won't find out. Gale can just say something came up.

"Oh well," Gale finally muses, letting his eyes drift shut. If it comes down to the truth then so be it. Someone needed him, and that was more important than a blind date.

The two keep their voices down, if they were to wake their family there'd certainly be hell to raise. "Well what'd you do?" Rory continues.

"Rory," Gale grumbles, "I'm tryna sleep."

"Were you with Madge or weren't you?"

Gale groans, "What's it matter?"

"It doesn't," Rory replies, slumping into one of the dining room chairs. "I'm just curious is all." Gale lifts his shoulders slightly, though his eyes stay shut. Alcohol induced sleep or not, Gale's exhausted. Just as he's about to cross into sleep Rory pipes up again. "I just think it's funny that she interrupted both of your dates."

"She didn't interrupt anything, Rory," Gale mumbles. Half asleep, almost dreaming.

Rory can tell by the tone of his voice that he'll be gone quick. "So it was Madge?"

"Yeah, it was Madge," Gale yawns, rolling to face the other side of the couch. "Would you shut it? Sleep—"

Another few minutes pass as sleep surges through Gale's veins. Rory opens his mouth to ask another question but decides against it, allowing his brother to finally fall asleep. But there are question, many questions that Rory wants to ask.

Like why Madge felt the need to come to _him_, or when they became closer than acquaintances. Rory wants to know why Gale doesn't care that Madge has been a factor in both of his dating mishaps; Rory wants to know why Gale doesn't care that she's the mayor's daughter anymore. But he can't. Because Gale called her Madge, and whether it was because he was tired or not doesn't matter. It's a step in the right direction.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, Mayor Undersee is an asshat. Thom will not be happy. Rory is perpetually confused. Alrighty, so I've been told many times that my Madge's are too "Mary-Sue"-ish, so I'm trying to fix that. Madge is clearly someone who depends on other people, she's not very good at being alone. Also in this chapter Gale called her a good actress, and to be a good actress you must be a good _liar_ which will later be brought to attention. I've started my senior year of high school so I'll try to update once a week. Don't rush me! Hope you liked it._


	15. Chapter 15

There was something different about playing the piano for herself compared to listening to Posy play. Yes, it was wonderful that Posy was back and eagerly practicing, but Madge had gotten used to the days when she didn't have to teach the piano. She could listen to herself, let her fingers dance over the keys and her eyes drift shut. It was an out of body experience whenever Madge lost herself in the music.

But here she was, back listening to the small girl miss little notes and master larger once. Only today, said girl was frustrated.

"I can't do this," Posy growls, slamming her hands on the keyboard. "Gale expects me to be perfect at this and I'm not! I can't do it!"

"Posy," Madge lets out a deep breath and pushes her's hands from the keyboard. "Take a breather. Gale doesn't expect you to be perfect. No one's perfect."

"You are," she snaps, crossing her arms tightly. Madge lifts an eyebrow and Posy lets out a deep breath. The teacher waits for her student to correct herself, or apologize for getting out of hand, but she doesn't. She only tightens her grip around herself and averts her eyes.

Finally Madge sighs, "I'm not perfect, Posy. Not at the piano, not at teaching, not at anything." Posy _hmpfs_, yet again squeezing her arms. It's clearly been a long day. "What do you want me to do, hm? I'll do whatever you want as long as you give this another try." If everyone gave up when the going got rough then Madge would've succumbed to the pressure of being the mayor's daughter years ago. If everyone gave _up_ after their first try then Madge wouldn't be a teacher.

"What you always do," Posy says softly, though her eyes are still upset. "Play a song."

Though Madge hates doing whatever Posy wants when the latter throws a tantrum, knowing it's bad to give into children, she's well aware that the Hawthorne brothers are showing up any minute now to listen to Posy play a song. And if Posy won't play, then Madge might be scolded. Hopefully they're understanding today. Why shouldn't they be?

Madge quickly digs through her music papers and pulls out the one Gale traded her for just over a week ago, hopeful that it'll give Posy inspiration. Posy eyes the eroding paper carefully but doesn't question it, and when Madge begins to play it's like an audible sigh fills the room. And Madge is at peace again.

* * *

Gale and Rory pause in the hallway as delicate music notes fill the air. Gale fights the smile from his face in the presence of Rory but the younger brother still catches it. Thankfully, he says nothing.

"Posy's gotten good," Rory whispers.

"Not Posy," Gale replies, leaning backwards against the wall.

Of course he recognizes the tune, the same one Madge played when he handed over the crumbling piece of paper. Madge wouldn't let Posy play it, he's sure. She had fallen in love with the piece the moment she laid eyes on it. It was a piece for _her_. Maybe a piece for Gale, too, if he wanted to believe so.

And secretly, he did.

"There," Madge's voice echoes into the hall. "Will you play now? Your brothers will be here any second and if you don't play for them I doubt they'll be very happy."

Though Gale wanted to wait in the hall a bit more, listen to the two girls converse back and forth, Rory bursts into the room impatiently. "Why wouldn't she play for us?" he asks, placing his hands on his hips. "Posy Hawthorne," Rory starts to scold her but Madge beats him to it.

"She's going to play," Madge turns to face him. Gale strides in the room a few seconds later and her eyes catch on him, only to slowly drag back to Rory. "Tell him, Pose." Gale smirks, shoving his coal covered hands into his back pockets as Madge slips from the bench.

"Right," Posy sighs.

Posy uses much effort and frustration to dig through the folders and pull out the piano piece she has been practicing. Madge smiles slightly as the little girl grumbles under her breath.

Gale leans down, his mouth hovering over Madge's ear. "She been like this all day?" Madge steps away and turns to face him, ignoring the feel of his breath on her skin, and tips her head into a nod. "My apologies," he smirks. He's well aware that a feisty Posy is a tiring Posy. Madge shrugs, turning back to face her student so she doesn't have to stare at Gale, the way he's coated in his work from the day and yet still just as appealing.

They haven't talked since the night he ever so gently comforted her after her father exploded in her face. She doesn't know if things are supposed to be different now, if they're supposed to be friends. Madge can't even figure out what compelled her to go to Gale's in the first place. She was just walking and then somehow she ended up outside his door. And the most confusing part was that she didn't regret it at all. In fact, she wished she could remember more of the little details.

Posy strums out her tune perfectly, just as Madge knew she would, and Rory slips onto the bench next to her. Once the little girl finishes Rory congratulates her, begging his sister to teach him a simple tune. Posy looks back at Gale who nods in approval as a grin spreads across his face. She turns back to the brother who's next to her and giggles as he tickles her side, the two of them tapping away at the keys.

Madge scurries to a bag toward the back of the room and pulls out a small flask, carrying it out of sight of Rory and Posy and slipping it into Gale's hand.

"Realized I still had it once I got home," she says quietly while she tries to fight the pink from her cheeks. She's unsuccessful. "Figured you'd want it back."

Gale laughs, studying the flask slowly. "You could've given it to Posy."

"No," Madge nearly scoffs, "I couldn't've. That is _un_professional."

Gale smirks, slipping the flask into his pocket. "Alright, Undersee, whatever you say." The blonde crosses her arms tightly and her lips form a straight line. The two glance back toward Posy and Rory who are content as ever playing Mary Had a Little Lamb on the piano over and over again. Madge tries to distract herself from the close proximity she has to Gale and she fiddles with the tips of her hair. "How you holding up?"

"Hm?" Madge lifts her gaze but drops it just as quickly. "Fine."

He taps her gently with his elbow. "You sure?"

"Yes, Gale," she folds her hands behind her back. He wrinkles his nose at her and frowns. "I'm _fine_."

In fact, things _seem_ to be going better. She sat down and had a long talk with her mother the other day before the pain got too bad and Madge had to administer morphling. Not only that but Jace called her up and made what _felt_ like a legitimate apology. They're having dinner in a few days and then going into town, perhaps for a drink, perhaps not.

"Well you tell me if you're not, yeah?" Madge hesitates but eventually tips her head into a nod. She's not exactly sure how she feels about this sort of friendship they have. "Good. Rory, Pose, we gotta go," he strides over to the piano and places his hands on his little sister' shoulders. "You did great. I'll have to come listen more often," he tells her before planting a kiss on her head. It's a good stress reliever after a long day.

"Gale," Posy laughs, pushing him away with a smile. "You really think I did great?"

"Course you did," he starts back toward the door. "You've got a good teacher." Madge struggles to fight the blush but knows she's unsuccessful by the way Rory snickers. "But Mom's gonna be mad if we're all late for dinner, so let's go."

"Bye Ms. Undersee!" Posy calls. "Thank you!"

Rory knocks Madge with his elbow as he walks past. "Yeah Ms. Undersee," he teases. "Thanks." Gale tips his head in her direction, and then the Hawthorne's are loudly scampering down the school hall.

Once they're all gone Madge chews her lip, rushing around the music room to collect her belongings before she walks home. She can't figure out what Rory was thanking her for.

* * *

Thom lifts his pickaxe and brings it down angrily. And then he repeats the process with distasteful glares in Gale's direction. And then he adds in grunts of annoyance. And this process repeats for a total of three days before Thom actually says anything to Gale. And when he does, it isn't anything pleasant.

"I don't understand," Thom forces out one afternoon. At least they're assuming it's the afternoon, they just had lunch. "You practically _beg_ me to set up a date for you and then you _skip out_ on her!"

Gale's well aware of the fact that Thom's annoyed. He just isn't caring much. "Something came up."

"Something came up?" Thom lowers his mining instrument and rests on the handle. "Something came up. Oh, you are so _full of it_, Gale!" Gale lowers his pickaxe as well and turns to face his soot-covered friend. "Do you even _want_ to find the right girl? I can't set you up if you don't actually want this!"

"Something came up," Gale repeats, narrowing his gray eyes at his friend. "Something I couldn't push back. A date I can push back, this was something I couldn't."

Thom scoffs, "Well what was it?" Gale picks up his pickaxe and returns to breaking off bits of coal into his bucket. "If you want me to forgive you then you've gotta tell me, Gale."

"Didn't know you were angry," Gale grunts, swiftly working as his friend studies him. "Usually people say they're angry when they're angry, not just _glare at them_." Again, Thom scoffs. Gale's coal bucket is filled quickly at the rate he works; he lifts it up and stalks over to the coal car before dumping everything into it. Gale returns to his spot on the wall wordlessly.

"Listen," Thom mumbles over the _clack_-ing of the many pickaxes in the depths of the mountain. "I'll let it slide if you tell me what you did."

"What who did?" Rory's voice chimes in from around the bend. His lunch shift just ended and he's made it back to the group. Thom and Gale remain quiet, returning to their work on the walls. Rory scrunches his nose at the two friends. "This isn't about Madge, is it?" Thom freezes mid-swing at the mention of the townie. Gale grunts, knocking off another chunk of coal. "Taking that as a yes," Rory say quietly, strategically positioning himself between the two miners.

"Oh, so Madge _Undersee_ came up, is it?" Thom growls over the noise. Gale continues to work, his eyes focused on the pieces of coal that drop into his bucket with a _thud_. "How many times," _swing_, "do I have to tell you," _clack_, "that she doesn't care about you?"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Rory mumbles.

"Once she finds someone better," _swing_, "then you're back in the trash." _Clack_.

"She's a friend," is all Gale says. "Whether she'll be a friend next month or next year, I don't know." He drops his pickaxe and storms over to Thom. "But she needed me. She didn't have anyone else."

"So she chose you!" Thom shouts. "She chose you because there was no one else! You're still at the bottom!"

"Guys," Rory rests his helmet against the wall and lets out a deep breath.

"I could care less if I was even _on_ the list!" Gale growls. "When somebody needs me I'm going to help them, date or not!"

"Seriously," Rory repeats slowly. "Chief's not gonna…"

"You're getting caught up in a pretty blonde," Thom spits out. "You'll see," he raises his pickaxe in Gale's direction. "You're not worth the dirt on her shoes, Gale. She's using you."

"That's enough!" Rory shouts, turning to face both of them. "Thom, you're way out of line, for starters." The older drops his pickaxe, angrily turning to the small Seam boy who seems to think he knows what he's talking about. "Madge has spent plenty of time at our house because of Posy and she's a damn good person. So next time you want to smash someone make sure you have a better excuse than the fact that they're from town." Thom drops his gaze and his eyebrows collide. "And Gale," Rory turns to his older brother. "You made a commitment! It's great you're suddenly gung-ho help everyone in the world, but next time stick to your promises. Alright?" When neither answers Rory loudly repeats, "_Alright?_"

"Yeah," Gale murmurs.

"Fine," grumbles Thom.

"Now stop acting like 7th graders and get back to work," Rory rolls his eyes. "You two are best friends for Christ's sake. Start acting like it." Thom and Gale exchange a glance and then slowly return to straining their muscles. They don't speak the rest of the day, listening to the _swing-clack _of their pickaxes is torturous.

* * *

Madge sits on the stool behind the jewelry shop counter, swinging her ankles back and forth as she hums her favorite piano tune. In her hands is a notebook filled with mind puzzles that will make her think, or so that's the intention. Jace glances down in the glass cases and scratches his forehead.

"Do you think I should bring out the new collection before Delly gets here?" he asks. Madge lifts her gaze and taps her pencil to her chin. Before she can answer he rushes into the backroom. "I think I should."

"I didn't know Delly was coming over too," Madge murmurs, returning to her puzzle. She places the number two in a box and then frowns, wondering where the next number goes. "I thought we were having dinner and then going into town," Madge calls back as Jace reemerges with a crate. "Are we not?"

"Oh," Jace slides the crate onto the glass case and sucks his teeth. "I thought I called you." Madge narrows her eyes at her 'friend' and slowly slides off the seat. "Madge, Delly and I are getting serious," he grabs her hands and slips the book from them, placing it on the glass case. "I really like her. I was going to ask her out tonight, I can't just change my plans!"

Madge yanks her wrists from his grip and chews on her cheek. "I'm not coming next time," she tells him, starting toward the door. She leaves her mind puzzle book on the case and marches away from him. She turns once she reaches the doors, tears brimming in her eyes. "I am so _sick _of this!" she yells, throwing out her arm and pointing in his direction. "We've been friends for _years_, Jace! Why am I suddenly not good enough for you?"

"You are," he sighs, striding across the room to Madge as her chin quivers. "I just—you know what it's like when you really like someone," he murmurs. "You forget that you already made plans and you can't remember anything."

"No," Madge nearly snaps. "I don't know what that's like. But I'm done with this. I'm done waiting for you to apologize and mean it. I'm done thinking that you're still my best friend."

"I am!" he tries and reaches out for her. But Madge is too quick, and in seconds she's out the door and suffocating in the brisk autumn wind.

Her feet storm in whatever direction they take her. At first she marches toward the Victor's Village, sharp wind blowing in her face and stinging her eyes. When she realizes she doesn't want to talk to Peeta about Jace then she pauses in the middle of the square. Her eyes stay cast on the bright yellow lights that glow from the VV but she can't force herself to walk there.

Katniss, she could talk to Katniss. She could sit on her couch and blubber about how she feels like no one needs her anymore, but what would Katniss do? Pat her back and offer her a cup of tea? And she could go to Delly, but what's the point? Delly's on her way to an almost date with Jace. And she could go back home and cry to Bernard or Arista, the only people who seem to want to listen to her anymore, but they don't actually care. Bernard might, but like Katniss all he could do is make tea. They don't know what it's like. They're all still important, needed.

She spins in circles in the nearly empty square as her brain tries to unravel the puzzle that is her _life_. No stupid puzzle book could prepare her for this. She feels like her insides are filled with water that threatens to spill out of her eyes. When did Madge Undersee become a second rate individual? When was it decided that she wasn't allowed to be loved? Be welcomed?

And so for the second time in less than two weeks Madge finds herself striding toward the Hawthorne house.

With each step she takes a pain shoots through her foot and tingles up her body, urging the tears to fall down her cheeks. Every time she sucks in a breath of air her body shudders. Madge's temples throb as her brain tells her _don't cry_ but her heart is pleading, begging the tears to be free. Once she crosses the Seam/town divide her footsteps increase and she's nearly running. Before she can stop herself tears are leaking from her eyes and her throat is knotted.

Madge chokes back sobs as she realizes she couldn't even have gone to her mother because she's taken her does of morphling for the night and unresponsive. Her father wouldn't listen to her childish problems either, and that's when the bawling begins. Her eyes are so blurred from the tears that are spilling she can barely see, stumbling forward blindly just so she can make it to their house.

What if they don't want her there either? What if the last place she feels welcome closes their doors on her? The thought makes her pause but she's so desperate, so _terrified_ and hopeless, that she slowly carries on.

She reaches the Hawthorne house and gently knocks on the door, sucking in a deep breath and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Her body convulses slightly from the heavy breaths she takes; no single breath is enough to fill her. And just when she thinks they've turned their back on her too, the wooden door opens slowly and a dim light is cast on the ground.

Her eyes climb up the tall figure that stands in the doorway. Her chin quivers and she sniffles her nose, wiping her eyes again. Gale stares back, his eyes widened and eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Madge?"

She doesn't hesitate to collapse against his chest with a sob.

* * *

_A/N: I really debated having Madge seek out Gale again, but in the end I went with it. He was there for her last time she needed him and he did tell her to let her know if anything was wrong. Don't worry, it won't be like last time. Jace is a butt, however I do believe he'll redeem himself. Thom will one of these days too. Predictions! Also, vote on the poll on my page, please! x_


	16. Chapter 16

Gale's shocked into wrapping his arms around Madge quickly, stepping outside and pulling the door shut behind him before his family can see her like this. Tears leak through his shirt almost instantly and he takes a moment to unravel what's happening, though his hold on her doesn't lessen any.

His mother's voice rings from inside, confused as ever, "Gale?"

"In in a second," he calls back. They seem to accept this as an answer because conversation resumes as normal through the thin wooden walls. "Madge," he says softly, lowering his mouth so it's closer to her ear. "What's wrong? Talk to me." Her body shakes against his and he lightly reaches down, prying her grip only slightly. His hands slip down her hair until they reach her face, cupping Madge's cheeks so she'll look up at him. "Talk to me," he repeats, his voice dropping with every word.

"I, I just," the tears aren't flowing from her eyes anymore but her cheeks are stained red. Madge sucks in sharp breaths to compensate for the sobs she's been releasing. Her eyes rip from his and she leans her forehead on his chest again, embarrassed that he's seen her like this. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this, I'm—"

"Shhh," he rewraps his arms around her to end her panicked rambling. Gale doesn't question her willingness to be against him, nor does he question her warmth. "Stop apologizing and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm such a mess," she chokes, her words coming out pained and angry. "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_,"

"Madge," again he pulls her face into his hands. "What happened?" His thumbs wipe gently under her eyes and he frowns as her chin quivers.

After a few more deep breaths to calm herself she forces out, "My stupid not-husband!" Despite the situation a chuckle escapes Gale, and then Madge rears her arm back and slams it against his chest causing him to drop his hands from her face. "It's not funny, Gale!"

She shoves him backwards and goes to march away, her face filled with an obvious disappointment, but Gale's too quick. He grabs her and pulls her back into his arms, squeezing tightly.

"I'm _sorry_," he murmurs, a hint of amusement to his voice, "it just wasn't what I was expecting." She sniffles again and his hands return to her hair, smoothing down the messy golden locks. "So I'm guessing the wedding's off for good?" Again Madge tries pulling from his grip but he only holds tighter. "I'm _teasing_," he laughs, dropping his chin to her shoulder. "You're the one that called him your not-husband, not me." He curls his fingers soothingly through her hair. "What'd he do now?"

"He's," she huffs and sucks in another gasp of air. "He's mean."

"Clearly," Gale smiles. Madge finally pulls away and wipes her eyes again.

In a way, she looks beautiful. People think that beauty is those who stand tall, who smile when they're told with pristine glass features. But Madge Undersee in this moment is very beautiful. Her fragile stance, the way she so desperately needs someone to hold on to. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are foggy, and she looks small. But somehow she is beautiful. Perhaps it's only because in this moment she needs _him_, and it's a very rare thing for someone outside of Gale's family to need him anymore.

"I'm sorry," she says again through a voice too weak to be hers. "He just really upset me and you're the only person who—" she pauses, dropping her gaze. "You're the only person who just listens instead of telling me what I should and shouldn't do, while still caring at the same time." Her cheeks are still wet but now they're pink too, glowing in the moonlight of the night. "I'm just being childish," she wipes her eyes. "I've spoiled your night because of my silly problems, and—"

Again, Gale smiles. Before she can finish her sentence has asks, "Have you eaten?" Madge's eyebrows knit in confusion at his question. "Dinner," he says. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Oh," Madge shakes her head, "I couldn't possibly," his fingers wrap around her wrist. "Gale I'm a wreck," she grumbles, her voice still scratchy. "I can't have your family see me like this, it isn't acceptable."

"You practically _are _family, Undersee," his grip on her wrist tightens. "They certainly don't care what you look like." But she obviously does care, continuing to rake her fingers through her hair and wipe at her eyes. "You look fine, Madge," he murmurs. And before she can protest again Gale is dragging her inside to have dinner.

* * *

Madge stands with her eyes wide, glancing at the Hawthorne family as though she's a lost toddler in the square who can't find her parents. They all look confused, but none look upset to see her. In fact, Vick looks overly thrilled that she's made her presence.

"Look who's joining us for dinner," Gale says as he shuts the door, pushing her toward an open chair at the head of the table. She assumes it was where their father sat, a chair always left empty. "In the area," he lies for her, the words so easily sliding from his tongue it intrigues her, "figured she'd stop by."

"That's great!" Vick cheers. They accept his lie as the truth. No questions to it.

"Wonderful," Hazelle smiles. Gale ignores Rory's concerned glances considering Madge was exactly the reason Thom and Gale had been fighting earlier today. He strides across the room and pulls out an extra bowl and spoon from one of the cabinets, gesturing for Madge to take the seat she's been staring at. "It's good to see you dear," Hazelle says as Madge uncomfortably sets herself in the chair and scoots up to the table.

Gale places the bowl and spoon where Madge sits and offers a light smile. She tries to send one back but she feels awfully out of place. Of course Madge had always imagined eating dinner with the Hawthorne's, but for some reason it was different than this. In her head it was always before Gale and Rory came home from the mines, back when Gale and Madge couldn't even be in the same room for more than a few minutes at a time. She can't decide if this is better or worse.

Gale takes the seat across two down from her and nudges her knee under the table, considering Posy's the only barrier between them and Gale has long enough legs to do so. Madge nearly squeals at the sudden touch but she swallows it down before she can give him that satisfaction. She sits more upright in her seat and Gale smirks, reaching forward and grabbing the ladle from the pot in the center.

"Whose turn is it today?" Gale asks as he pours some of the brew his mother made into his bowl. "Posy went yesterday so it's Vick's, yeah?" Madge watches the family with confused eyes as they all start taking their own servings. Is she supposed to do the same?

Vick notices her distress from the seat next to her and takes the ladle, scooping a bit of the brew into Madge's bowl. Just a little, so if she wants more she can get it herself. It smells heavenly. "Madge, you can go after Rory," Vick tells her.

She furrows her brows, "After Rory for what?" Clearly they weren't talking about the order of how they were serving themselves. Gale went first, not Vick, so… what? She chews her lip as the rest of the family serves themselves, only no one's eating anything yet.

"Every day at dinner we share good things that happened to us during the day," Posy says to her teacher. Even out of the classroom the young girl looks toward Madge as a figure of authority, someone who deserves an exact answer. "We go by age and in circles until we're finished eating." Madge blinks, confused at the simple words that come in her direction. "You'll get the hang of it." Posy stretches her hand out to Madge, and then so does Vick. Everyone else links hands and Posy lifts her eyebrows, gesturing for Madge to do the same.

Slowly, nervously, Madge cups hands with Vick and Posy, the two who sit on either side of her. Rory clears his throat and then his eyes flitter shut, everyone else mimics. Unaware of what to do Madge does the same.

"Dear Heavenly Father," Rory hums out, "thank you for this shining day. Thank you for the food our darling mother had prepared for us and the opportunity to have a guest with us." At that, both Posy and Vick squeeze Madge's hand as if it were planned. She nearly lifts her eyes but knows the prayer isn't over yet. "Please bless this food, the hands that prepared it, and all that went into it, and please give us a wonderful night as well as wonderful tomorrow. In Your name we pray. Amen."

Everyone squeezes hands and then lets go, murmuring their own _Amen_. Once everyone opens their eyes and goes to eat Madge is left frozen in her seat, glancing around at the family that carries on normally.

Hazelle laughs, "I'm guessing you don't pray before meals?"

"I—" she frowns, shamefully tipping her head into a no.

Madge prays, but mostly it's before bed when no one else is around. She can't recall the last time she prayed before eating, the last time she prayed with other _people_. It's almost comforting, the familiar squeeze of someone else's hand in hers, a reminder that she isn't alone.

She quickly lifts her spoon so she won't have to answer another question, feeling awkward enough as it is to just barge in on their dinner. She feels Gale's gaze on her as she lifts her spoon alongside everyone else to take a mouthful of brew. Before it reaches her lips she blows lightly on it to cool the bite off.

"No worries," Rory says through a mouthful. Hazelle elbows him sharply, and Rory quickly swallows down the contents of his bite. "I used to hate praying before meals too."

Madge swallows down her first bite of dinner and sighs, her eyes drifting shut as her senses tingle. The entire Hawthorne family pauses to study her. Sensing the quiet her blue eyes snap open once more, glancing around. "Sorry," she wipes her mouth but can't wipe the smile. "It's just really very good."

Bernard's a wonderful cook, he really is, but it's nothing like this. Hazelle is a wizard with spices and meats, the flavor swims through Madge's body in waves. Bernard cooks because he gets paid for it; Hazelle cooks so people can eat. And eat they do, because this is perhaps the best thing Madge has ever tasted.

Hazelle laughs, "See, I told you my cooking was superb!"

"No one dislikes your cooking, Ma," Rory says though another mouthful, receiving yet again another elbow at his manners. He scrunches his nose at his mother but then switches his gaze to the boy next to him. "Oh right. Vick, you're first!"

"I was hoping you'd forget," the youngest Hawthorne boy lowers his spoon to his bowl and scratches his forehead. "I dunno."

Posy frowns, "You _have_ to know. Something! Anything! Good things _always_ happen." Madge's stomach knots, today hasn't exactly been a day filled with _good_ for her.

"Oh I do know!" Vick pauses to take another spoonful. "I got an A on my math test!" The entire table cheers, shouting their congratulations in his direction. "I know, I know," Vick bows gallantly over his bowl. "I'm amazing."

"Sure," Rory rolls his eyes but with a smile. "_I_ have another date with Prim."

Gale groans, "You _always_ have another date with Prim, Rory. That's what _happens_ when you date people."

"Yeah," Posy sticks out her tongue. "Your good thing is always the same."

Rory scoffs, "Well it's always a good thing!"

The entire time the conversation bounces back and forth Madge smiles to herself as she watches the family talk about their day. Back when her father would eat dinner with her they rarely spoke, it was good enough for Madge to have someone to sit beside her. When she eats with Bernard he's usually doing dishes so there isn't much room for talk. Sometimes Madge will even go upstairs and eat with her mother but it's mostly a one sided conversation then.

"Madge," Vick nudges her, "it's your turn."

"My—" she glances around the table. "My turn?"

He nods, "Man, you're out of it today. I said you'd go after Rory!"

"Oh," Madge lowers her spoon to the bowl and racks her brain. "I just… I just say something good?" Everyone around the table nods. Madge chews on her lip ungracefully, studying the eager faces of the Hawthorne family. Rory looks expectant, Hazelle looks subdued. Posy's got on this bright smile that reminds Madge of a kitten. Gale smirks, Vick grins. A blush overwhelms Madge as she drops her gaze. "Just being here," she says softly. "That's my good thing."

Everyone around her smiles. Gale's knee hits hers again and she looks up, catching his smile of encouragement. Somehow, his approval is the most rewarding.

"Aww," Rory teases, wagging his finger at her as if she were a small child. "You're such a softie."

"I think it's sweet," Vick shoots back at Rory in defense of Madge.

"Of course you do," Gale rolls his eyes. Before the two can get out of hand he continues, "Well my good thing is you being here, too." He turns to Madge and smirks. Her stomach twists. Quickly he adds, "They fight less when you're here."

"Nu-uh!"

"Gale, that's not true,"

"We don't fight!"

"Told you," he murmurs with a frown, though his eyes are bright in amusement. "Ma, go quick. While they're distracted."

Both Hazelle and Madge laugh, the latter scoots closer to the table, finally feeling like she wasn't unwelcome to begin with. Madge's almost grateful for the argument she had earlier just so she could be here.

Hazelle's good thing is that Vick helped her with the laundry today, meaning she was done in half the time she usually is. Posy's good thing is that she was walked home by a boy who she's yet to identify by name, though the look on Hazelle's face tells Madge she already knows who it is. And then it repeats. Vick, Rory, Madge, Gale, Hazelle, Posy. Again and again until everyone's eaten their worth and filled to the brim.

Halfway through dinner the lights flicker out and Posy and Rory scramble over each other to see who can get the most candles lit. Posy wins, Madge can't stop laughing. She doesn't want to.

After dinner Madge insists on helping with the dishes. Gale won't let her do it alone. They give Hazelle the night off and take to the tiny sink in the corner of the kitchen.

"You dry," Gale tosses her a rag.

"I can scrub," Madge insists. She's almost annoyed that he doesn't think she can clean a bowl. "Honestly, Gale, you act like I'm a pampered brat."

"Well aren't you?" He rolls his eyes as she shoves him. She's cleaned her fair share of dishes. Mostly it was after losing bets with Bernard and Arista, but it's cleaning all the same. "Fine, fine, if you want to scrub then you can scrub. See how long you last."

Madge sticks up her nose and marches past him, fiddling with the faucet until water shoots into the sink. She lets it fill up and then adds in just a touch of soap. Madge reaches for the first bowl which has been sitting in the sink soaking up the suds and is suddenly overwhelmed. Her fingers instantly freeze at the touch of the water; her hand leaps from the sink as though she's touched flames.

Gale smirks, "Problem?"

"No," she huffs. Madge turns on the hot water faucet again, running her fingers under the stream of water and waiting for the warmth to come. "I think your hot water tank is broken."

Gale snorts, "We don't _have_ a hot water tank." Madge instantly turns the faucet off and turns to face him. The mirth in his eyes is highlighted by the flickering candlelight. "We don't get hot water in the Seam, Undersee." She narrows her eyes, she should've known that.

Oh yes, once Katniss mentioned how she had to boil her bath water if she wanted it warm. But that was years ago; something like that _surely_ should've been fixed by now. Right? Nonetheless, Madge Undersee isn't going to let Gale win this argument. She dives her hands back into the icy water and pulls out the first bowl, reaching for the sponge that sits on the ledge of the sink and scrubbing it across the metal of the dish.

"Cold?" he asks.

"Nope," she responds, though her teeth are threatening to chatter. Freezing. She continues to scrub the bowl, making sure it's perfectly clean before moving on to the next one.

"Aw, Undersee," Gale's fingers jab her side and he leans closer to her. "I know you're cold."

She squirms at his action, shocked and ticklish all at the same time, and drops her hands back into the water. "Am I?" He nods his head yes, an amused smile spreading across his face. "No," she lifts her hands from the water and places them on his cheeks. "Not cold at all."

He shivers at the sudden touch, taking a step back before she can splash water on him. "Not fair," he notes. "Not fair at all."

"Plenty fair," she scoffs, reaching forward and wiping her hands on his shirt. He's already changed out of his mining uniform so no coal dust smears back on her hands. "You were going to make a comment about me living in town."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"How about you just dry," he repeats with a smile, nudging her out of the way and toward the towel that sits on the edge of the counter. "You'll get sick if you're not used to the water," Gale tells her. "Maybe next time you can prove your almighty worth."

The implication that there'll be a next time, another time in which Madge joins the Hawthorne's for dinner, makes her somewhat giddy inside. Even if Gale _was_ going to mock her for her wealth. She nods, accepting her role as bowl dryer.

On the other side of the house, Hazelle and Rory watch Gale and Madge conversing like normal adults. Vick tries to do his homework but he's overly distracted by the jabbering two, and Posy's in her own world as she practices her piano on keys that aren't there.

"This is weird," Rory mumbles to his mother. Hazelle nods in agreement, unable to tear her eyes from Gale who's currently _smiling_ at something _Madge_ said. "I mean I've always _wanted_ her and Gale to get along but I never thought it'd actually _happen_."

"You and me both," Hazelle responds, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"I think it's ridiculous," Vick mutters, dragging his eyes back down to the worksheet in front of him. Rory laughs, tossing a throw pillow at his younger brother. "Well I do," Vick grunts, shoving the pillow under his body as a prop. "They couldn't stand each other just a few months ago and now they're all buddy-buddy."

"That's the beauty of life, Vick," Hazelle laughs, tapping him with her foot. "Two people who aren't supposed to mesh… meshing."

* * *

Once they're done with the dishes Gale doesn't hesitate to pull on his jacket, insisting that because Madge helped with dishes she deserves someone to walk her home. Vick nearly jumps at the opportunity but Rory glares at him until he sits back down. Madge waves goodbye to the Hawthorne's, Hazelle loudly reminds her that their door is _always_ open for her and she should come back _whenever _she so pleases.

Gale pulls her from the house before Hazelle forces Madge to move in.

"You didn't have to walk me," Madge says quietly once they start their journey. "I know the way. Besides, you work tomorrow. You should sleep."

He laughs, "It's barely 9, Undersee. Your house isn't that far away." She can't object; he'll always have a rebuttal. "Was your night well spent?" Madge smiles brightly, tipping her head into a nod. "Still confused as to how my family likes you more than me."

"They don't!" Madge says with a grin. After a moment of silence she says, "Thank you. For tonight."

Gale shrugs, "Anyone would've done it."

"No they wouldn't have," she responds. "Especially you. I know we're still not, we're not really…" she trails off unable to find the right word. "We're not really friends, yet."

He raises an eyebrow, slowing his pace so the conversation will drag out. "But aren't we?" She slows her pace as well, turning in the light of the moon to face him. The lights in the Seam have been out for awhile but no one seems to have noticed, nor cared. "Don't you trust me?"

"I—" Madge knits her eyebrows. "Yes, I do." There's a silence as she studies the concern on his face. "Do you trust me?"

His shoulders lift, "Enough." Madge begins to pull on the tips of her hair, casting her glance away from him. "I trust you with my family," Gale tells her once he realizes that she's upset. "Which is more than I trust a lot of people." They slowly pick up speed again, crossing over into the lighted section of District 12.

"How did we end up like this?" she asks. "You detest people from town, Gale. But with me you're… you don't care anymore."

"It's because you're different," he murmurs.

"No I'm not."

"_Yes_," he sighs, "you are." Madge stops walking, turning to him for an explanation before she'll continue. "I used to think that because you were from town you'd… you'd have prejudices. You'd think less of us because we didn't have money, or—" he frowns. She nearly laughs; Gale was the one with the prejudices, not her. "But you don't. Other people from town, they do. God, most everyone does. But you… you don't care about that stuff." He furrows his brows for a moment before sighing again. "I just wish I'd realized that sooner."

She settles on a smirk, shoving her hands into her back pockets. "And why's that?"

"Because you're not half bad, Undersee, alright?" Madge laughs, once again continuing toward her house. Gale follows slowly. "Glad you're smiling again. Despite popular opinion I don't like seeing you upset."

Madge nearly snorts, "How sweet." Gale chuckles, Madge absorbs the noise for it's still very unfamiliar to her. "We should do something when I'm not a mess," she tells him.

"We did. We washed dishes." Again, Madge nearly snorts. She could get used to this side of Gale. And she planned to.

* * *

_A/N: Longest chapter yet? How'd you feel about the prayer? I know it's sort of a weird thing treading into considering THG never mentions God or anything, but I like to believe the people of the Seam had a lot of faith. Either that, or they had none, and considering I'm a girl of faith, well... yeah. How'd you like the family dinner? The 'declaration' of friends? Vick being jealous? Heheh. Tell me your favorite parts, please! I love hearing them. _


	17. Chapter 17

The tension in the room is heavy as Gale lowers himself to the dining room chair. Katniss takes the chair across from him, crossing her arms impatiently. She looks _very_ annoyed. Her gray eyes are locked on him as he situates himself in her overly fancy dining room.

"Err," Gale coughs and leans back in his seat. "I came to apologize."

Katniss nearly rolls her eyes. "Oh, did you?" Gale tips his head into a slight now. He isn't quite sure how to start. "You're a few weeks late."

"Catnip," Gale groans. And then it explodes out of him, he's unable to stop the rapid flow of his words. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry that I don't stop by as often as I should and I'm sorry I walked out of your _grand _wedding announcement and I'm sorry that I didn't say sorry before now." Katniss's lips form a tight line. "I'm sorry for a lot of stuff I've done in the past but I can't take it back now so _please_ forgive me so we can move on from it?"

Katniss sighs, sprawling across the kitchen table in a heap. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?"

"Probably," he admits. "Listen, you _are_ my best friend. I had been having a rough… life, at that point, and was just annoyed with everything." Katniss lifts her head to look at him. "Just because you live in this big house with all your money and fame doesn't mean you're not Katniss anymore."

The brunette across from him lifts the corner of her lips until they reach a smile. "That so?" Gale rolls his eyes. "Where'd you learn that one?"

Gale doesn't hesitate to answer, "A friend." As Katniss opens her mouth to ask another question Gale continues on, avoiding the topic he knows she wants to reach. "I've been busy with work and whatnot. Been meaning to come for awhile. So _sorry_ I'm a bit late. Am I forgiven?"

"You're forgiven," Katniss nods shortly.

Again she opens her mouth to speak but Gale beats her to it. Changing the subject. "Did you know Prim and Rory are dating?"

"Of course I know," she nearly rolls her eyes. "Prim never shuts up about it." The subject change is a success. "They're really quite cute," Katniss continues thoughtfully, lifting her gaze to a spot on the ceiling. "They spend a lot of time here. Bigger house. More rooms to disappear to."

Gale coughs, "Catnip, that's enough." Katniss smiles, returning her gaze to Gale. "So about this wedding… am I invited?"

She narrows her eyes. "Whose wedding?"

"I'll take that as a yes. And when is it?"

"_My _wedding is in the spring," she tells him. "Early spring. Still cold but when the flowers are blooming." Gale nods before scratching his forehead. He recalls a moment a long time ago in which he and Katniss sat in the woods. She was just staring at the trees, watching the pink petals sprinkle across the ground. She did love the spring, very much so. "So," Katniss meets his eyes again. "As much as I'd like to believe you walked all the way to the Victors Village just to talk to me, I know you didn't."

He smirks, "I have a date in town." Even after all these years Katniss can read every action Gale makes. "Figured the walk here wouldn't be too far out of the way."

"Of course not," Katniss rolls her eyes. "Who's it with?" Her eyes glaze over in curiosity. "Anyone I know?"

"Probably not," he pushes the chair backwards, wood scraping across wood. "Thom set me up with her. Name's… err…" Gale furrows his brow, receiving a lifted eyebrow from Katniss. "Emely! Name's Emely." Emely Wright, and according to Thom she was a tall brown haired beauty who wasn't _overly_ clingy and was a good listener. Fingers crossed.

Katniss nods slowly, her eyes returning to their normal intensity. "Well, that's good. Hope it goes well." She watches him as he stands, crossing toward the door. "Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"You really should stop by more," she calls. "I miss you."

He laughs, "I miss you too, Catnip."

* * *

"I have to agree in the fact that you seem a bit jealous," Peeta notes carefully. He dips his paintbrush back into a jar to collect some blue and then returns to his canvas. "At least the way Jace talks about it."

Madge sinks back on the couch with a groan, her hair spilling across the pillows. "Of _course_ he's going to make me sound jealous!"

Peeta dabs at the canvas, his eyes knitted in concentration. After wiping his brow with his forearm he asks, "Are you?"

"Perhaps in the aspect that he's supposed to be my best friend and he no longer feels the need to make plans with me, maybe. Or the fact that he's stolen Delly and I never get to see her anymore." Peeta doesn't look up from his painting. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, stealing Delly, got it," he nods. His eyes lift to meet hers quickly but then he's pack to his masterpiece. "I'm almost finished, Madge, but I swear I'm listening." Madge lifts the pillow from the couch and smothers it over her face. "You do that a lot when you're angry," Peeta notes. "You sure you don't have any feelings for him romantically?"

"I'm sure," Madge snaps. She debates throwing the pillow at him but knows if she were to mess up his painting he'd be upset. Instead she shoves it under her head to prop herself up.

Peeta chews his lip, dipping his paintbrush into the jar of water once. "Maybe you're just upset that everyone's getting paired up and you're not?" Madge gulps, narrowing her eyes and fixating at a spot on the ceiling. That can't be true, can it? "Madge," Peeta calls out her name. "Is that it?"

She hesitates, "I don't… I don't know." She hadn't thought of that before. Madge usually blames her pent up anger on the fact that they were friends yet she could feel Jace slipping from her. Madge doesn't have many friends to call _best_ these days. Or friends at all. So she figured because one of the most important was diverting away from her she was becoming upset. "That's ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Nah," Peeta wipes his forehead again, setting the paintbrush in the tray. "I mean Katniss and I are getting married and Jace and Delly are always together. Even Primrose has someone!" Madge frowns as Peeta smudges some of the paint on the canvas with his knuckle. "It just makes sense that you're feeling lonely." She scrunches her nose and he turns the image to face her. "How is it?"

Madge shoves herself up and lets out a sigh, turning to view the picture he's painted. "Beautiful," she grumbles, "as always."

Peeta's painted a snowy scene in which the sun is setting. Where he got the picture from, Madge doesn't know, but it looks just like a photograph. The rays of sun that bounce off the snow, the individual flakes that fall from the sky. Another work of art.

"Thanks," Peeta smiles, looking back at it. "Want it?" Madge frowns. "Just trying to lighten the conversation." He glances back at his painting. "You'll find someone Madge, don't worry."

"Doesn't matter," she sighs, pulling her legs up on the couch and crossing them. Peeta wipes his hands on his smock before untying it from around his waist, lowering it down on the table next to his painting supplies before joining Madge on the couch. She won't meet his gaze. "Don't look at me like that," she mumbles.

"You don't think you'll find anyone."

Madge shrugs and repeats, "Doesn't matter."

"Madge," Peeta's lips pull into a short smile and he nudges her with his elbow. "You're acting crazy! Everyone _loves _you; of course you'll find someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"I'll be 24 in the spring," Madge sighs, pulling on the charm of her silver locket. People in District 12 don't necessarily live forever. "What's so wrong with being single forever? I mean then I won't have to have kids and I can just focus on myself, my career—" Peeta nudges her again. "I don't want some willy-nilly relationship," she tells him. "I want to fall in love with my best friend. I want someone I can trust, someone who I can lean on when Jace goes and makes me feel awful and you're too busy being a Victor. And I don't think that's going to happen for me."

"Of course it will," he insists. "I can set you up on a date if you,"

"I don't want to be set up on a date," Madge huffs, crossing her arms to match her legs. "I want it to happen naturally." She stares down at the floor. "Slowly." Her lips lift shyly. "I don't want to try to make sense of it; I just want it to hit me one day that I'm supposed to be with someone and…." Madge trails off as Peeta smirks, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "Oh, don't," she pushes him to the side.

"You're just so _cute_," he teases, wagging his finger at her like Rory did that night she had dinner with the Hawthorne's. "Such a romantic!"

"Peeta Mellark," Madge pushes herself from the couch. "You are _so_ mean to me!" Peeta follows her quickly, throwing his arms around her in a big bear hug. "Let me go!" He spins her around as she squirms, his laughter filling the air. Once her feet land on the ground again she huffs, crossing her arms tightly. "You're not funny," she tells him.

"I wasn't trying to be," he grins. "Madge, whoever you end up with is going to be one lucky guy. Alright? And then you're going to feel silly for spending so much time worrying about it."

She drops her eyes, cheeks bright and pink. "You really think so?"

He nods, "Yes." As an afterthought he adds, "I got some paint on your face." Madge growls, causing Peeta to laugh and take a step back. She marches to the door with a scowl while Peeta's laughter still rings in her ears. He calls out as she reaches the door, "Love you, Madge!" She smiles, but doesn't respond before making her way out into the cold as she rubs at her cheek to get the paint off.

* * *

Gale shoves his hands into his back pockets and paces back and forth outside the candy shop. His first date was a bust; he skipped out on the second. Third time's the charm, right? This Emely girl, she didn't sound half bad the way Thom described her. Maybe he knows Gale better than Rory, is actually taking Gale's taste of women into consideration.

What's Gale's taste anyway? Does he know, himself? Tall or short? Thom said Emely was tall. But does that mean Gale likes tall girls? Blondes, brunettes, red heads? What color eyes is his favorite? What does her voice sound like? Gale knits his eyebrows and tries to unravel his preferences as his shoulder is tapped.

He spins around quickly and pulls his hands from his pockets, frightening the girl backwards. "Sorry!" she squeaks, lifting her hands up. "I didn't mean to scare you!" She brushes a strand of her long limp hair behind her ear. "Gale, right? Gale Hawthorne?" He nods and she extends her hand, offering a short smile. "I'm Emely."

* * *

Bernard takes Madge's coat from her, quickly crossing the room and hanging it on the rack. Everything has been perfectly clean and neat for the past two weeks, Arista is hard at working making sure that it stays that way. The Victory Tour is quickly coming up, though it still feels forever away.

"She's still awake," Bernard tells her. "Your mother. Should be for another few minutes if you wanted to stop in."

Madge perks up at this, sending a gracious smile in his direction before scampering up the stairs. Her father isn't home so she doesn't try to be quiet as she passes by his office. He doesn't come home until late anymore; it's rare the two get a conversation. Not that she minds, really. Maybe when she was a child her father was her hero but not anymore. He's turned cold.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that his wife has turned so ill. He loved her, he truly did, but there was nothing Mr. Undersee could do for his wife other than make her comfortable in her passing years. That has to be painful. Not only that but Madge is a spitting image of her mother, so Mayor Undersee is constantly reminded of his past, the young woman he fell in love with. Only to remember that his wife is ill, dying, and no longer that person. Painful, indeed.

But that's no excuse to turn into a distant, cold and calculating father.

She taps lightly on her mother's door before easing it open slowly, holding back a sigh when she sees the state of her mother. Mrs. Undersee's golden hair is unkempt, flailing around her head in all directions and sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Madge wonders when Arista last tended to her.

"Hi Mom," Madge says gently. Mrs. Undersee's eyes trail until they find her daughter but she makes no effort to sit. Her lips tug just a bit into a smile. "How're you feeling?" Her mother grunts as Madge takes the seat. "Not very good?"

"Numb," she murmurs, shifting lightly in her spot. "You?" Madge tries not to flinch at the scratch her mother's voice has, at the sharp breaths she has to take just after speaking. "Day?"

"My day was fine," she tells her. "I visited Peeta. He painted a picture and wanted to give it to me." Mrs. Undersee smiles. "Maybe I should bring it and hang it up in your room. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Madge nods. "I can do that. I'll bring the painting over and hang it in your room. Just try to remind me or I'll forget." Madge sighs, knowing she can't ever actually hold a full conversation with her mother anymore. It pains Mrs. Undersee to talk, her brain is often muddled and her speech is very slow.

"Talk about?"

Madge furrows her golden brows. "What did I talk about with Peeta?"

"Yes."

"Oh," she almost laughs as her cheeks turn pink. "We, um, we talked about marriage and dating. Not each other, obviously, but me. He thinks I'll find someone to marry, I just don't know." Mrs. Undersee doesn't respond, giving Madge a moment to think. "What if I never get married, Mom? Never find anyone? Peeta might have thought I was joking around but I wasn't," her voice begins to drop. "What if I end up alone?"

"You won't," Mrs. Undersee breathes. "You're like May."

Another sigh from Madge. "I know, Mom, I look just like Maysilee."

"No," she chokes. "_Like_ May. Strong. Determined." Madge grabs her mother's hand. "You'll fall for a difficult boy. She did. He loved her." Mrs. Undersee lets out a deep breath of air. "Brilliant." Her blue eyes glaze over and flitter shut. "Love you."

Madge lifts her gaze to the IV that's hooked to her mother's arm before realizing that the morphling must be kicking in. "I love you too, Mom."

Once her mother has faded into the subconscious, pain wiped from her body, Madge fiddles around the drawers of her room until she finds a brush. If Arista isn't going to do her job and make her mother look decent then Madge is going to do it. She gently combs through her mother's golden locks, now lackluster, until they're tame and gently floating around her. Madge presses a kiss to her mother's forehead before dimming the lights and then exiting the room, shutting her door gently.

Outside the room she bumps into Bernard, his arms outstretched which pull her into a hug.

"You're a great daughter," he tells her. Madge nods, blinking back tears as his grip tightens. "I know it's hard for you to see her like that." Dying, broken, scratched. Unfixable. Waiting for death.

"I-I just," she sniffles and pulls away so she can look Bernard in the eye. "I just wish I could talk to her normally." Talk about the future, about marriage, about what she meant with Maysilee. Her chin quivers and Bernard wipes the tears from her cheeks. "I d-don't know what I'm going to d-do when she's g-gone."

"You'll carry on because you're just like she said. Strong, determined."

Madge thumps his chest and swallows her tears. "You were eavesdropping."

He smiles, brushing a strand of her bangs back behind her ear. "Maybe."

* * *

The door to the Hawthorne's tiny house shuts quietly as Gale tries to sneak in. His mother, Posy, and Vick are sleeping as they should be, but like usual Rory is up and waiting for him. Gale nearly laughs that he's still awake, but when he catches the dark gray eyes of his brother staring aimlessly into the fire, he decides against it.

Gale calls out to him, "Rory?" The younger brother picks his head up once to look at him, but then is back to the fire.

"How was your date?" His voice is monotonous. "Good, I'm hoping?" Gale nods, kicking off his shoes before striding across the room to sit next to him. "Good, good."

Gale thinks back to his night spent with Emely, the way they just wandered around town. Thom was wrong, she was a _bit_ clingy, but Gale doesn't mind. It had been awhile since he had held hands with anyone. He didn't learn much about her from the date, she was more of a listener than a talker, which was kind of rough. Gale liked someone who he could debate with, someone who didn't settle for an answer until they had explored all options.

Not only that but she made a few nasty remarks through the date that made him do a double take. Things about certain people, certain aspects of life. Sure, Gale didn't like the cold either but he wasn't going to swear about it in public. A few things she said about some of the people in town made him a tad angry, but he didn't mention it. Not everyone was awful, but he had had the same feelings just a few months ago.

Overall it was a good date. The kiss at the end was nice. A bit… wet, but still nice. It'd also been a long time in which Gale had kissed anyone. He'd take what he could get. He and Emely made arrangements to go out again soon.

"You alright, Rory?"

"I'm in love with her," he tells him. Gale raises an eyebrow before readjusting himself on the couch. "Prim. I'm in love with her."

Gale chuckles, "That so?"

Rory snaps his head around so fast Gale almost jumps. "This isn't funny," he warns. "I'm in love with Primrose Everdeen and I'm not joking."

"Alright, Rory," Gale holds his hands up. "What's your point?"

"I wanna marry her. _Gonna_ marry her." Rory returns to gazing at the fire as he fumbles around in his pockets. "I bought a ring at the Hob today." He holds it up to show Gale though he doesn't look at him. The older of the two yanks the treasure into his hand for a better view. Old, but beautiful. The ring still has a gem, something yellow. "Katniss said I could."

"You," Gale drops the ring back into Rory's hand, trying to take a moment to process everything. "You bought a ring." Rory nods. "And you asked Katniss for permission to marry Prim?"

"Mrs. Everdeen too, but Katniss was more important. She'd _kill_ me if I didn't." Gale scratches his forehead; he had just been over Katniss's house today, why hadn't she said anything? "I'm going to ask her, Gale."

"Rory," Gale places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're not even _20_ yet. Maybe you should—"

"Should wait?" Rory pushes his hand off. "I've been in love with Primrose Everdeen since I was 10 years old, Gale." He licks his lips in frustration. "What's the point of waiting a few more months?" Rory squeezes the ring in his hand and pockets it again. "I'm gonna ask her. I'm gonna ask her tomorrow."

Gale tries again, "Rory—"

"You're not going to change my mind," he says tiredly. "If you're not going to help me at least accept the fact that I'm doing it."

"You've only been dating a few _weeks, _Rory."

He laughs dryly in response. "It's been a lot longer than that, we just haven't said anything. Gale, I've known my entire life that I wanted to marry Prim. Don't you know what it's like to love someone like that?" Gale frowns, scrunching his nose at his little brother. "Okay, maybe not. Maybe you need something to build up. But I've known! I've known, and I know, and I'm going to ask her."

Gale nods, "Then do it, Rory. You know better than I would what it's like to be in love."

His brother eventually brightens. "So you'll help me?"

"Of course," Gale pats his brother's shoulder again. He might not be too eager about Rory's choice but he's still family, Gale will do anything to help him. "I'll do whatever you need."

* * *

_A/N: I am so tired sorry if there are any grammar errors and whatnot. I read through it five times and I just cannot keep my eyes open. No Gale/Madge interaction in this chapter but I only feel that's realistic. For those of you who argue about the slow moving pace - this is supposed to be realistic! They'll be together and it'll be _so_ much better if you wait patiently. Trust me. Also: Emely = a no no. I don't like her. (Neither does anyone else). Goodnight all. _


	18. Chapter 18

Madge chews on her pen cap as her bright blue eyes quickly scan across the test in front of her. Wrong, wrong, wrong, correct, wrong, wrong… she drops her forehead to the desk and grunts. Failing students means a failing teacher. She's clearly not doing her job as well as she should.

Maybe it's because of her mother. How Madge is constantly filled with negative thoughts about the death of Mrs. Undersee and how drastically things are going to change when she's actually gone. Maybe it's because the only person Madge regularly talks to anymore is her _butler_. Pathetic. Or maybe it's just because she's a bad teacher. She needs to stop making excuses.

"Miss Undersee?" She lifts her head quickly and searches for the voice that called her. Posy Hawthorne stands in the doorway, books in her arms, wearing a smirk. "You okay?"

"Just peachy," Madge frowns. "Come in," she waves her student over to one of the many student desks in front of her. "Please tell me when I grade your test it's going to be good."

Posy slips into the chair right in front of her teacher. "Obviously."

"Thank God," Madge slips her purple pen behind her ear and leans forward on her elbow. "How may I help you? We don't have lessons today, do we?" Add it to the list of things Madge has forgotten. On top of getting the groceries, ordering the new school outfits from the catalogue, and her maid's birthday.

"Oh no," Posy shakes her head, long strands of her dark hair flailing around her. Madge smiles when she notices the bright blue ribbon that attempts to hold the small girl's hair back. "I just didn't really want to go home."

Madge raises an eyebrow, taking the pen from behind her ear and marking off something on the test before sliding it away. "And why's that?" At least she hadn't forgotten about piano lessons after all.

"Gale has a girlfriend," Posy wrinkles her nose. "And I don't like her." Madge almost drops her pen, lifting her gaze up to Posy instantly. The girl from the Seam is pulling on some of her loose hair, her eyes angrily focused on the ground.

The announcement of Gale having a girlfriend is well, startling, Madge supposes. She wasn't expecting it, that's for sure. Madge hasn't really spoken with Gale lately. They're sort of friends, sure, but they're busy adults too. Gale works twelve hours in the day, Madge is the mayor's daughter. They'll talk whenever Madge tutors Posy at home, which hasn't been of recent, but other than that they don't see each other. It's hard for her to imagine his life going on when they're not together, but that goes for everyone.

"Well," Madge starts slowly, still unsure as to how she feels about the topic, "I think it's… good he's dating." Posy scrunches her nose and sticks out her tongue at her teacher. "Oh, don't give me that," Madge laughs. "He's going to have to get married some day. Don't you want that?"

"Sure," Posy crosses her arms tightly. "Just not to her. She's a witch." Again, Madge laughs. "I'm _serious_! She's awful!"

Madge covers her hand over her mouth, trying to force herself to be _professional_, but in the midst of this little 12 year old she just _can't_. "Posy," Madge licks her lips and shakes her head. "She can't be that bad, not if Gale likes her."

"That's the thing!" Posy throws her hands into the air. "No one even knows why he likes her! She sits in _your_ seat at dinner and—"

"Posy," Madge frowns, instantly cutting her off. "I don't _have_ a seat at your dinner table." The young girl's arms tighten. "I've sat in it once. If she wants to sit there then by all means, let her."

"No one invites her to dinner," Posy grumbles. "She just shows up. She's so mean to everyone except Gale. I don't like her."

Madge rubs her temples. She knows it comes with being a teacher, helping students and listening to their problems. She also knows that Posy isn't most students, she's _Posy_, and that Madge has every reason to help her. She just doesn't exactly know _how_. She's not a counselor, a therapist. What's she supposed to say?

"Does Gale know?" Madge asks. "That you don't like her?" Posy jerks her head into a no. "Well then you should _tell_ him, Posy. Gale values your opinion! If you don't like her then he'll take that into consideration." Madge lets out a deep breath as Posy _hmphs_. To distract herself from the question of _what does Gale even look for in a girl?_, the teacher lowers her gaze back to the tests and tries scanning over answers.

"She's just a big butt," Posy finally continues. Madge doesn't try to repress her smile. "And so is Gale and I know she's going to be having dinner with us tonight _again_ and I don't want her to be there!" Posy chews the inside of her cheek before adding, "She doesn't help around the house like you did."

"Stop comparing her to me," Madge sighs, knitting her eyebrows and refusing to look up from the test. She's been staring at this answer forever and she still can't figure out if it's correct or not. "It isn't _right_ to compare to her to me, considering Gale and I are not, and will not, ever be dating." Posy drums her finger across the desk; Madge can feel the small girl's gaze. It unnerves her. Eventually she lifts her eyes until they meet Posy's gray ones. "_What_, Posy?"

Posy brightens, her lips forming a mischievous smile. "You should come to game night!"

"Game night?"

"Yes!" Posy nearly throws herself out of her seat, across the room and onto Madge's desk. "Game night! We have game night every Thursday because my mom thinks it makes us closer!" Madge jerks back in her seat at the sudden proximity Posy has to her. "We didn't have it for awhile but we started up again! Sometimes Rory plays the harmonica or Gale plays the whistle—"

"Posy," Madge sighs again. The girl across from her instantly deflates. Noticing this Madge feels a stab to the chest. "Is Gale's girlfriend going to be there?"

"Probably," Posy grumbles. "Emely's always over." Emely. The name rings a bell. "But that's not the point! You never come over anymore and Vick misses you and so does my mom. You always make things better! You should come for dinner and then—"

Not wanting to hurt Posy's feelings her teacher responds, "I'll think about it." Posy grins, giggling as she pulls away from her desk. "Now shoo. I have tests to grade."

Posy nods, once again sending her hair in all directions. "You're the best, Miss Undersee!" She pounds to the door and over her shoulder calls, "The best!"

Madge smiles as her door is pulled shut and then she returns to the test in front of her. Wrong, correct, correct, wrong… wrong, wrong, wrong. Something just feels so wrong.

* * *

As dinner ends an awkward silence hangs in the air. Emely scans her nails as Hazelle glances around the table, her question of _who wants to help me with the dishes_ still ringing without an answer. Gale opens his mouth but Vick beats him to it.

With a sigh and an angry glance in Emely's direction Vick says, "I'll help, Ma." It's perhaps a Seam tradition that when the host asks if anyone would like to help with the dishes, the guest does so without hesitation. That doesn't seem to be the case here, however.

"Thank you Vick," Hazelle smiles brightly. "Gale, why don't you walk _Emely_ home?" The girl in question finally looks up from her nails and makes a face at the woman she refuses to call anything but Mrs. Hawthorne. "I think it's getting late."

"It's not late," Emely quips.

"Gale," Hazelle tries again.

He nods, pushing himself away from the table. "Got it, Ma."

Emely scowls but follows Gale to the door; they slip into the night before anyone else says anything. No goodbyes, no thanks for the meal. Just like that. Out in the night Emely reaches for Gale's hand and he hesitantly laces his fingers with hers. Her hand is too big, it doesn't fit right in his.

"It's not late," Emely nearly growls to the cold air. "Your mother is so _rude_ sometimes."

Gale flinches, "She's not rude. She just wants some family time." Gale should be used to Emely's remarks by now, it's been a few weeks, but the comments about his family always put him on edge. She usually apologizes but it doesn't change the fact that she's already said it, and family's the most important thing to Gale.

"They had plenty of family time before you and your brother showed up," she says back. "Folding clothes and asking each other about their day."

"Did you help?" Gale asks, though he knows the answer. She never does. "With the clothes?"

"Why should I? They're not my clothes." Gale tugs her hand until they slow to a stop, spinning the brunette around so she can face him. She frowns when she sees the look on his face. "Gale," she sighs, taking a step closer. He can feel her body heat. "Your family's great, really they are, but they're not _my _family."

_That isn't the point_, Gale wants to say, but he doesn't. Instead he says, "Em," and her face deflates. "I like you, I do," there's a lot to like about her. She's pretty, she's a go-getter. Emely's openly against the Capitol. She's blunt, doesn't beat around the bush. But sometimes he wonders if that's enough. He tries focusing on the good things, but sometimes it seems like the bad outweighs them… "But I _love_ my family. Which means _you_ have to _love_ my family for this to _work_."

"Sure babe," she scowls. Gale rolls his eyes but she doesn't notice, and then the two continue on their walk to her house.

He wants to believe that Emely's what he's been looking for. If he had to settle down with her it wouldn't be the end of the world, it just feels… wrong, he guesses. Like something's missing. Gale also feels like she doesn't really want this relationship, like she's just holding on because she's got nothing better to do.

"I don't think you should come over every day for dinner," he says plainly. This causes Emely to dig her heels into the ground and turn to him, snatching her hand from his grasp like she's been burned. "Em," he crosses his arms as if he's dealing with a toddler, "I never get to spend time with my family because you're always around."

She locks her jaw, a trait she developed after watching Gale do it a few times. "So you don't _want_ _me_ around?"

"I didn't say that," he sighs, knitting his eyebrows.

"Might as well have!"

"Alright," Gale takes a deep breath. "I don't think you should come over every night for dinner. That way the time we _do_ spend together is better than sitting around with my family. Alright? I can stop by after I spend some time with my family, but we don't need to see each other every possible second. Okay?"

Emely swallows thickly. "Whatever you want." They reach her house and she attempts to jump for the door without saying goodbye. Stubborn. But Gale grabs her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Gale," she grumbles.

He leans down and quickly presses his lips against hers. "Night, Emely." Her hand reaches up and fingers dance across his cheek, bringing him in for another kiss. He smirks, knowing he's won, and then she says goodnight too.

Once her door is shut and Gale is out in the cold, he starts back toward his house. His lips don't tingle, his thoughts don't buzz with thoughts of 'his' girl. He wonders if he's wrong.

* * *

"Mama," Madge cringes as Bernard lowers her mother onto the couch. "It's really quite late, you should be in _bed_."

"Play for me," Mrs. Undersee croaks. "Please, dear?"

Madge knows that from her room upstairs that her mother can't hear the piano. When she was healthier Mrs. Undersee would often tell Madge how it was her favorite thing, to listen to Madge playing the piano. As the headaches increased it became painful for Mrs. Undersee to listen, so this request is confusing Madge immensely.

Mrs. Undersee was so adamant about hearing the piano she forced Bernard to carry her all the way down the stairs and place her on the couch. Madge can't talk her way out of it now. She looks up and makes eye contact with Bernard, his brown eyes filled with worry as he tips his head toward the piano.

"Alright," Madge says carefully, slipping across the room and onto the piano bench.

After taking a deep breath to compose herself, Madge presses down on the keys. She plays a slow song. Nothing entirely too sad, but slow all together. Deep keys that won't hurt her mother's head, notes that will make an impression rather than a blaring reminder. As she plays Madge glances over at her mother who lounges on the couch squeezing Bernard's hand. Her eyes are shut but she wears a light smile. And just when Madge thinks the scene can't get any more heartbreaking her mother makes a request.

"Sing, baby."

So she does.

_The stars will forever be shining  
The moon will glow bright and true  
The clouds will have silver linings  
And it's all, it's all for you_

Tears press at Madge's eyes as the words leak from her. A lullaby her mother sang for her when she was little, but now the role has reversed. Deep inside, way down deep, Madge knows what this is for. This song. She doesn't want to accept it, admit it, but she knows the end is ever so near.

_Fire will cover the tree tops  
Hold my hand I will carry you through  
For this world spins and it won't stop  
Not for you, oh, not even for you_

Somewhere across the room Bernard attempts to hold back a sob, Madge won't lift her gaze to find him. If she does she'll lose it. It'll be game over at that point. Her words come out choppy; the smooth tune to her voice isn't as prominent. She has to finish this for her mother.

_For you I will hold on tight  
And together we'll watch the sun rise  
For you I will kiss goodnight  
And rock away all of your cries_

Madge's heart pounds in her chest, her temples throb with the thought of ending the song. The sooner the song ends the sooner her mother is gone. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but soon. Oh, too terribly soon.

_Smoke will cloud and ash will fall  
But holding on is something I'll do  
I'll answer whenever you call  
Because I love you, I love you, I love you_

The last note ends, ringing through the air gently. Madge watches Bernard wipe at his face from the corner of her eye. He sniffles and excuses himself from the room for a moment, the door to the kitchen swinging shut. Madge dives off the piano bench and over to her mother, grabbing her hand gently.

"Mama?"

"Beautiful, baby. So beautiful." Mrs. Undersee pulls open her eyes, crystal blue and ever so bright in the moment. "Wrote that when you were born," she says. "Keep singing it."

"Mom," Madge tries not to squeeze her mother's hand too tightly but she fears she is. "I love you." Finally the tears roll down her cheeks. "I love you, Mommy, I do."

Her mother smiles weakly and says, "I know, Madge. I love you too. Hold on to that." Madge nods, trying to swallow and blink back the tears that continue to fall but to no avail. "Sleep," her mother sighs.

"B-Bernard," Madge calls as she angrily swats the tears from her eyes. The butler rushes back into the room, his eyes red and puffy but his cheeks drained of all color. "She'd like to g-go back to s-sleep," Madge says weakly. Bernard nods, crossing the room and gently scooping Mrs. Undersee into his arms before starting on the trek up the stairs.

Once Madge hears her mother's bedroom door shut she collapses on the couch with a sob, tears streaming down her face. They only get worse when Bernard returns, wrapping his arms around her and joining in with his ghastly cries. Madge knows that no amount of comfort will help either of the two tonight.

* * *

Despite the rough night, Madge Undersee puts on a brilliant face and teaches her class as usual. The Dark Days took place _this_ many years ago and we lost _that_ many people to the rebels which are 'wrong' and we _must_ obey the Capitol because they are our _saviors_. Her _favorite_ lesson, clearly.

Halfway through the slideshow of muttations that the Capitol used on those who rebelled, a knock on her door pulls Madge from the lesson.

"I'm sorry," she says to the class. She blackens the screen so they won't have to stare at the ghastly images while she's gone. The looks on their faces are horrid, but she can't do anything but continue on with the lesson. It's only one small lesson out of many, and if she doesn't teach it she'll lose her job, but it doesn't make her hate it any less. "I'll just be one moment."

The class seems thankful for the break in lecture, they whisper back and forth as Madge makes her way to the door. She peels it open carefully, shocked at the person on the other side. Jace Morin, of all people, is waiting for her. He stands with his eyebrows knit in concern, his arms outstretched to her with an empty gaze behind his emerald green eyes. He doesn't even need to speak for Madge to figure out what's happened.

* * *

Miss Undersee continues the lesson very carefully, Posy notes. The blonde will start a sentence but never finish, her eyes will lock in on a place and she'll forget to lift her gaze. Posy notices this because it's _very_ strange for her teacher to not be bright and smiling, even if the lesson is tragic.

The girl from the Seam doesn't listen to the horrifying lecture of the Capitol, she knows of their monstrosities already, instead she's overly worried about what happened to Miss Undersee when that man stopped by the door with a sad look in his eyes. Something bad has happened, Posy's sure of it. She just doesn't know what. And considering they're in the middle of class it isn't polite to just ask a thing like that.

The other students in the class don't notice the way their teacher acts, or if they do they don't say anything. People flick pieces of paper at Posy and she flicks them back. The basis of middle school. But once the bell rings and everyone's out the door, Posy lags back.

"Miss Undersee?"

"Go play the piano," her teacher instantly responds. There's a weakness to her voice that Posy has never heard from anyone of the Undersee household. Not the mayor, not her charismatic teacher. "I'll be in."

Posy chews her lip but nods, knowing that if she's compliant then her teacher will maybe tell her what's really the matter. All Posy wants to do is make her teacher smile. They're friends, sort of. Family friends. And that's what friends do, cheer each other up. Even if she _is_ her teacher.

An hour passes of Posy playing the piano by herself, angrily trying to figure out how to master new pieces while thoughts scream in the back of her mind. Eventually she decides to check up on her teacher again, but freezes at the door when she hears muffled sobs radiating from the classroom.

Posy calls into the room, "Miss… Miss Undersee?" But there's no response, just some sniffles and gasping for air. "Miss Undersee?" Posy tries again, taking a few steps into the light. Her teacher sits at her desk, head in her hands as her body shakes. "Are you okay?"

"Just go, Posy," she pleads quietly. "Please. Please go."

Post takes another step closer, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "It… it's game night," Posy continues. "I thought you might want to come, might…"

Her teacher lifts her head from her hands and glares at her. "_GO!_" she screams. "Get _out!_ Just _go home!_" And then she collapses into her hands with a sob again, shoving the files on her desk on the floor in a clear act of desperation and an attempt to startle her student.

The sound of the scattering paper wakes Posy up, sending her dashing from the room as full speed and on her way back home. If Posy isn't able to help her teacher, she knows someone who can.

* * *

_A/N: We all knew it was coming, I suppose. Can't say I was eager for it though. Damn Emely. Damn everyone, man. _


	19. Chapter 19

Posy crashes into her house out of breath, nearly collapsing on her knees when she makes it up the rotting wooden stairs of the porch. Rory's first on his feet, rushing over to his baby sister and cupping her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Posy, what happened? Are you okay?" She nods and shakes her head and pushes him away, motioning that she just needs to _breathe, breathe_. Hazelle fills a glass of water and slips it into her hands, the whole family watches on edge as she chugs it down in its entirety. Once she lowers it down Rory picks up his questions again. "What happened?"

"Had," she pants, "piano." Gale squints from the couch in her direction. He would've gotten up and walked over to his sister if she wasn't already crowded. "Miss Undersee," another pant. "Something's wrong," she finally says. "Something bad happened. She's at," Posy shakes her head and hands the cup to her mother, ushering for more. "She's at the school. I ran home."

Rory helps Posy up and guides her to the couch. Gale jumps to move but Emely stays in her seat, just making enough room for the little girl to curl up next to her. Hazelle brings Posy another drink and she downs it just as fast as the first one.

Gale licks his lips before asking, "What do you mean something's wrong?" His eyebrows are knitted as Posy lowers the glass, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. The look in her eyes gets Gale worried. He hasn't spoken with Madge in awhile; he doesn't want to admit he knows what must've happened.

"I don't know," Posy tells him, finally having regained her breath. "Someone came to talk to her and she was out of it the rest of the day. She was crying and…" Gale's heart sinks into his stomach as he starts toward the door. His brain screams _no_ but he _knows _what's happened. He can feel it in his veins.

"Gale," Emely calls from the couch. "Where're you going?" But he doesn't answer. He's already out in the night, rushing toward the school. Back in the house she crosses her arms awkwardly and glances down at a smirking Posy. "What're _you_ so happy about?"

Posy giggles and takes another deep breath, "Nothing."

* * *

When Gale makes it to the school the lights to Madge's classroom are off. He can hear her cries spilling out into the hall and Gale doesn't hesitate to burst into the room. He's not prepared for the sight before him.

Madge Undersee's classroom is a mess. Papers are scattered all over the place, a few desks are turned and others shoved like she attempted to flip them but didn't have the strength. Gale cringes when he slows to a walk and steps over broken glass.

"Madge?" He follows the sound of her cries until he finds her in a ball behind her desk, weeping into her knees. Instantly he lowers himself to the ground next to her. "Madge," he says gently. She doesn't look up, she only shakes her head.

"Why is it always you?" she whimpers. "Go home, _go home_," she pleads. The raw pain in her voice sends his stomach up his throat. "Leave me, just go."

He tries again, grabbing her hands and trying to pull her chin up. "Madge, you can't do this." She snatches her wrist from him and jerks her head up. Deep, empty blue eyes meet his gray ones. Her chin quivers, her eyes are rimmed in red. She shoves him backwards against his chest.

"Just go!" she snarls. "Get out! Go!" In one of the attempts to push him he grabs both of her wrists holding them above her head so she can't move. "She's _dead_," Madge chokes, her chin quivering as she tries to pull herself from his grasp. She flails her arms and desperately tries to force him away. "She's _dead!_ God, just leave me!" Gale shakes his head, pulling her against him tightly. He drops her hands and Madge wraps herself into his chest, her hands pulling his shirt in fists toward her as she sobs. "Dead," she cries weakly, gasping for air with every word. "She's dead, she's dead…"

"Shhh," his grip around her tightens. Gale pulls his hands through her hair. "I know," he tells her. "I know."

* * *

Once Madge has wept until her throat is raw and her eyes are out of tears she pulls from his grasp. Her chin still quivers, cheek muscles still shaking, but she tries her hardest to pull herself together for him. Gale cups her cheeks and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying not to let more tears fall. It's painful, so ever painful to breathe in and out at a steady rate. Her entire being aches in pulsating waves that overwhelmed every small movement she makes.

Madge almost loses it when Gale lowers his forehead to hers. "What'd you do to your hand?" he asks as his thumb wipes under one of her eyes. She eases her eyes open, knitting her eyebrows together at his question. "It's bleeding," he tells her.

Gale pulls away and lifts Madge's hands up to show her as if she doesn't believe him. "I broke something," says Madge. Her voice is quiet yet scratchy, for she's terrified if she talks any louder it will crack and then she'll feel broken all over again.

"I know," Gale responds. He almost smiles. Almost. But he doesn't. And that makes her ache all over again. "I stepped on some glass." He stands up and then offers a hand to her, pulling Madge up before striding over to turn on the light. The sudden illumination of her room is blinding, she stumbles backwards and steadies herself against the dusty chalkboard.

The scene before her is terrifying, but mostly because she knows that she's the one who did it. After shoving the papers off the desk in front of Posy, Madge lost it. She needed to break things, needed to hear things shatter. She wanted everything to be just as broken as she was, is. And she succeeded.

Gale digs through the drawers of her desk until he pulls out a first aid kit, motioning for Madge to take a seat in the chair. Slowly she learns how to walk again, taking tiny steps to the place where it all began.

"You've got glass in your hand," Gale tells her as she sits. "I'm gonna get it out, alright?" Madge nods, wiping her eye with the back of her wrist before holding her hand out to him. "It might hurt," he whispers.

"Let it." It'll give her a different sort of pain to focus on.

And he's right. It hurts. It hurts and it stings and as the tweezers dig into her palm to extract tears drip down her cheeks again. The sound of the glass dropping on her desk once he's pulled it out gives her new breath, and she forces her eyes open as Gale dabs antiseptic on her wound.

She cringes when the alcohol hits her. "All right?" Madge jerks her head into a nod. More silence as he tapes the wound up. "No you're not," he murmurs, but she doesn't respond.

Instead Madge asks, "Where'd you learn to do this?" He cleans the wound until all the red is gone, until it's only skin and bandage.

This time Gale actually does smile. "Prim, mostly. It's simple enough." Madge attempts to smile too but it doesn't feel right. Why should she smile when her mother has just died? "I know it hurts, Madge," he says as she lowers her hand back to her lap. "And not… not this," he gestures to the medical supplies that have been laid out. Madge ducks her head and fiddles with her bandage. "But you can't _do_ this." Again he gestures, but to the room entirely.

As he talks he walks over to the desks and starts to straighten them out. "When you lose someone you love," he makes sure they're all in a straight line before moving to the next row, "it sucks. God, it sucks. I've lost plenty of people." Madge can only imagine. It started with his father, but ever since Gale's had to work in the mines she's sure he loses friends to sickness and disease all the time. "But they're never really gone. You know?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I don't know. And would you stop fixing my room?"

He's making her feel incompetent. Like she can't clean her room herself. Gale glances in her direction and lifts his eyebrows, continuing to straighten up the desks. In a matter of minutes they're all properly aligned and the only thing left to really clean up is the glass and scattered papers.

"What I'm trying to say is," Gale lets out a deep breath as he drops to the floor, ready to finish cleaning. Angrily Madge marches over to where he's picking up papers and drops on her knees as well, scooting the papers into her hands so he can't. Gale smiles before dropping the papers so she can get them. "Listen, when I lost my dad," Gale knits his eyebrows and Madge pauses in her work. She won't lift her gaze to him.

"When I lost my dad," he tries again, "it felt like my lungs were filled constantly filled with water. Everyone kept apologizing and saying sorry and I _hated_ that." Madge blinks a few times and stays frozen. "What were they sorry for? They couldn't fix anything. He was gone, _is_ gone." Gale pauses and readjusts how he's sitting. "I was sick of everyone so I ran to the woods." Finally, painfully, she lifts her eyes and meets his. Soft, gray, caring, just as intense as hers probably are. "And it felt like he was there. God, if that wasn't the most comforting thing."

"Why would that be comforting?" Madge whispers. "Sounds painful."

"It's comforting because when you lose someone, they're never really gone." Madge swallows before pulling her gaze away from him. She begins to scoop the rest of the papers into her lap but eventually gives up. "Your mom, do you really think she'd want you like this? Mourning? Moping?" Madge doesn't answer. "Probably not," Gale finally tells her. "At least not like this."

Madge squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Of _course_ her mother wouldn't want this. This desperation, this emptiness. Her mother wouldn't want this at all.

"You think," Madge un-knits her eyebrows and opens her eyes slowly. "You think she'd be disappointed in me?"

Gale closes the distance between them, pulling her face into his hands. "Not at all."

"Even though I—"

"No, Madge," he says. She blinks a few times, pulling her face from him and turning so he won't see her cry again. She feels pathetic. Always so pathetic around Gale Hawthorne. "When I was in the woods," Gale starts again, "trying to breathe, you know, focus. I made snares like my dad taught me. What'd you and your mom do together?"

She sniffs and wipes at her eyes. "Play the piano."

He toys with a strand of her hair. "You want to play now?" Madge tries to respond. She opens her mouth to give an answer. But she says nothing. "Come on," he stands again after piling her papers up in a neat pile. Gale places the papers on her desk and then offers her his hand to help her up. Slowly Madge accepts it, and then he leads her to the music room.

* * *

There's something about a shattered Madge Undersee that Gale just can't take. The way her voice cracks and her eyes stare unseeing. The dark red that claws around her eyelids and white cheeks that are cold to the touch. It shakes him to his core, doesn't sit easy in his stomach. Especially now, especially as she sits at the piano with her fingers on the keys but she won't play. And he doesn't understand why it gets under his skin.

"I realized my dad was everywhere," Gale says when she won't play. "Not just in the woods, but everywhere." Talking about his father is always hard for Gale, it knots his throat and makes his hands sweaty. But Madge needs to know that she's not alone in how she feels.

Her voice is still raspy, "What do you mean?"

"Every morning when the whistle blows and the miners have to get to work, I hear him there." He swallows the lump from his throat; he needs to make her understand. "And when the wind makes the branches scratch across the side of my house, he's there too." Gale watches as Madge closes her eyes again, her fingers begin to shake. "He's in my siblings," Gale tells her. "My dad isn't just in the woods, he's everywhere. And so is your mom. She's not leaving you. You've just got to find her."

And in the silence that follows, Madge beings to play. Gale leans backwards against the wall and watches as she takes shaky breaths and tears drip down her cheeks. But she plays. She plays the most _beautiful_ song, it makes him ache entirely. Halfway through the song her fingers pause, stretching up to wipe her eyes, but then Madge continues as if nothing has happened.

When the tune is over she turns to him, the weakest smile on her face. "That was the first piece I played for her. First full piece that I learned all on my own." Her eyes won't meet his and she blinks rapidly while taking shallow breaths.

Gale smiles too. "It was beautiful," he tells her earnestly.

"She said that, too."

* * *

As Gale walks Madge back to her house she lets out a dry laugh. "I ruined game night," she tells him, suddenly hit with the thought. She always ruins the little things. "Posy told me it was tonight, she invited me. And I ruined it."

Gale laughs, but it's not dry like hers. It's hearty, and he bumps her with his elbow. "No you didn't. In fact, if you wanted, I'm sure you could come over and play a few rounds of cards with us."

"No thank you," Madge says, folding her hands behind her back. She squeezes them tightly together so she has something to focus on. "I think I'll just go home." The thought of her house, now empty of her mother, makes Madge shiver. She could go to the Hawthorne's, feel happy for a bit, but then she'd just be thrown back into the unpleasant realm of reality. Better to face her monsters head on, right now, get it over with. "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that," Gale tells her brightly. They walk a few more feet in silence before he says anything else. "Rory's gonna ask Prim to marry him," he says. "You know that?"

Madge smiles at the ground. "No, I didn't know that." _Good_, she thinks. There's still some sort happiness in the world. It goes on. It won't stop and let anyone off no matter how much she wants to.

"He's having this big party for his birthday," Gale continues. "He's making me set it all up. There'll be a band and a bonfire, typical Seam party." Madge nods, despite never having been to a Seam party. She had always heard stories but never actually attended one. She's wanted to, though. "You should come."

"Oh," Madge pauses. For some reason it didn't register that that's where the conversation was headed. "I don't know, maybe."

"Have a bit of fun," he tells her. "Plus you'll get to watch Rory propose. He told me he was going to ask her weeks ago but he chickened out." Again Madge smiles, though only faintly. "Come on, Undersee. It's next weekend."

Madge doesn't give her answer until they reach her house, a yes that still sounds a bit unsure. They stop in the streetlight and she turns to face him. "Thank you, Gale," she whispers. "For everything." He smiles as she hugs him quickly, her arms tight around his back. "You always know how to fix me."

"It's because you're never really broken," he responds, hugging her back. When she pulls away he pushes a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You're gonna be okay. I turned out fine, right?"

"Sure," Madge murmurs. A biased angsty selfish boy. Or at least, he _used_ to be. To this she smiles, and he chuckles, and then she hugs him again. "Thank you."

Quickly she pushes away and creeps up the stairs to her porch, dreading having to open the door. "Night, Undersee," Gale calls from the street.

Madge doesn't turn to face him. "Night, Gale," she calls back. And then she makes her way inside.

* * *

Everyone but Emely is seated at the dining room table when Gale returns. His family is playing Go Fish, Posy's favorite no matter how old she gets, and Emely is watching something on the television.

"How is she?" Vick asks immediately. "Is she okay?"

Gale nods, sliding into the seat across from him. "She's fine." He almost laughs when relief floods his little brother's face. "Well, she will be. Takes time, I guess." From next to him Hazelle rests her hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly at him.

"Who's fine?" Emely quips. Of course now that Gale's home she'll move to sit at the table as well.

Posy grins, "Miss Undersee." The little sister turns back to Gale. "What happened?"

"Her mom," Gale says simply. A silence falls over those who are sitting at the table. Hazelle chews the inside of her cheek, Rory scratches his jaw.

Emely, however, looks as though she could care less. "Shame."

"It _is_ a shame," Vick snaps. Everyone turns to look at him and he lifts his shoulders. "Of course you don't care though; you wouldn't unless it was your own mom."

"Vick," Hazelle says gently. Emely is completely unfazed by his little outburst, rolling her eyes at the speech of the young boy. But his brother is right. Gale knows his brother is right and yet he won't say anything.

* * *

The people waiting in the living room offer their condolences. The people cleaning in her mother's room offer their apologies. The people standing in the hall offer their sympathies. But Bernard, in the kitchen, offers his arms. He pulls Madge in tightly and tells her that it's going to be okay. And it is. It's going to be okay.

The people in Madge's house are preparing for the funeral tomorrow. She doesn't know where her father is, most likely a late night in the office. Why would he want to come home to this? Not even for his daughter. She doesn't exactly blame him. He was probably over earlier when he first got the phone call.

"Stop, Bernard," Madge sighs. "I don't want to cry anymore."

He nods, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Is that why you're home so late?" Madge nods and then sighs, allowing her shaking breath to fill the air. His eyes are still watery; he's putting on his typical front for Madge. "It's okay to be sad, dear."

"I know," she nods. Her temples still ache. Her stomach is knotted and sore. She can't see straight. She's sad.

She just won't cry. Not tonight. Perhaps when they lower her mother into the ground, she'll cry. Or she has to stand in front of a crowd and talk about all the lovely things her mother did, she'll cry. Maybe when Madge suddenly has something she wants to tell her mother but then realizes she's not there, Madge'll cry.

But not tonight.

Tonight, she's going to sleep. Tonight, she's going to pray that her mother is happy and safe and warm. And she's going to thank God for the people that help her through. And she's going to find her mother in all of the little things, just like Gale said.

* * *

_A/N: Funeral next chapter, and the beginning of Rory's party I think. I haven't written it yet so... haha. Poor Mrs. Undersee :c Poor Madge. Life goes on, I guess. The song Madge played for Gale was "Love Me" by Yiruma. My heart goes out to all of those who have lost a family member. x_


	20. Chapter 20

Arista stands behind Madge as they face the mirror. The maid twiddles with strands of Madge's hair, pulling the less than sunshine pieces from her face. She looks ill.

Though Madge tried sleeping last night she just couldn't. She rolled around and tossed and turned. Pillows fell to the floor in mountains; the comforter was on the other side of the room in a heap. Her skin is paler than usual and cool to the touch. When she first crawled out of bed her hair had been knotted and tangled.

Now, however, with the help of her maid, Madge Undersee looks somewhat like the mayor's daughter again. A bit of blush, ten gallons of deep red lipstick, two hours with a hairbrush. She resembles a human. Sort of.

"Don't worry dear," Arista smiles at her from the mirror. "I'm sure once you're up and moving you'll regain some of your color." Madge remains mute, studying the empty blue eyes that stare back at her. She wants to tell herself to smile, to be strong, but what's the point? "You look beautiful."

"I don't want to look beautiful," Madge snaps. There's an obvious amount of frustration in her scratchy voice. "I'm going to my mother's funeral for Christ's sake. I don't care what I look like." Arista frowns, taking a step back from the blonde.

Of course she looks beautiful, why shouldn't she? Not when someone has ordered her a brand new black dress to wear to the occasion. Not when she's been painted to look like someone else. Why wouldn't Madge be the usual amount of stunning she's expected to be?

Almost angrily she marches across the room and sits on her bed, reaching to the floor to pull on a new pair of heels. They're not even broken in. She's going to get blisters from attending a funeral. Once the straps are latched, Madge stands up as tall as she can manage and starts for the door, leaving her maid alone in the room.

Madge pounds the stairs without a care as to the noise she makes. Her mother isn't sleeping; she doesn't need to worry about waking her up. At the bottom of the staircase waits her father. He's nursing a hangover; she can tell by the way he squints up at her. They make a sad pair.

Wordlessly he holds out his arm, and wordlessly she accepts it. And wordlessly they make their way from their house, followed by too many cameras to count.

* * *

Madge walks right into Peeta's open arms, allowing him to hold her firmly in his grasp. She doesn't care that this isn't how funerals are supposed to work. They're supposed to sit down and watch the casket get lowered into the ground and then leave. That's it. But Madge doesn't want it to be that way. She wants to be held.

"You're okay," Peeta whispers as he tightens his grip. "You're alright." She nods, forcing tears from her eyes and pulling from his grasp.

Next is Katniss, a girl who's never been too good with words. But she hugs. She hugs Madge as tight as she possibly can and that's all Madge needs. Her father is impatiently waiting by the open grave but Madge stays clinging to Katniss. She wants to freeze like this, wrapped in someone's warm arms like her mother used to hold her. Melt into the ground, seep into nothingness. Eventually she finds the strength to pull away and Katniss presses a kiss to Madge's cheek before taking her seat alongside Peeta.

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen in the same row wear knitted eyebrows and both offer sad smiles. Madge returns the gesture, but with less of a smile. Jace and Delly sit hand in hand with the same expression; Madge wants nothing more for them to hold her too, unable to hold a grudge while she feels so empty.

When her eyes lift and find half of the Hawthorne crew, Gale and Rory absent presumably because they're at work, Madge nearly loses it. She rushes forward and reaches Vick first. He pulls her face into his hands and nods a few times, pushing her loose hair behind her ears before wrapping her as tight as the lanky boy can manage.

"You didn't h-have to come," Madge chokes out as she buries her face in his shoulder.

"Yeah we did," says Vick.

* * *

Madge stands in front of the crowd, her eyes scanning across the many people who came to attend the mayor's wife's funeral. She recognizes some faces, doesn't with others. She wants to believe they're all here because they knew Mrs. Undersee, are sad to see her go, but Madge knows some must just be reveling in the fact that she's gone. That people from town suffer too. Maybe they made bets on if she'd cry like some do for the Hunger Games.

And then there are the cameras. The awful machines that are capturing this entire event so it can be replayed to Panem in its entirety later. Sympathy for District 12, that's what it is. This isn't an ordinary funeral; it's for the wife of the mayor. And Madge is numb.

She doesn't need a microphone to speak; Madge has been trained ever since she was young on how to properly address a crowd. Chin high, loud voice.

"Sometime yesterday," Madge begins, yet pauses when her voice already cracks. She takes a deep breath and begins again. "Sometime yesterday my mother, Margery Undersee, passed away." Madge licks her lips and furrows her eyebrows, suddenly studying the crowd with an intense anger. "And half of you didn't even know her." In the front row Madge's father shifts in his seat, his expression taking on a stony gaze.

If she can't feel pain at least she can feel anger. Madge continues, "There are cameras here so everyone will see this. But they won't know her. They won't know my mother taught me the piano, or how to garden. They won't tell you her favorite color was blue, or that her birthday was last month. No one will know that she loved to write, or that she sang me lullabies when I was younger. They won't make her a person, just another symbol. But she's not… she's not a symbol. She's my mom. And she's gone."

Peeta nods in the front row; Jace widens his expression a few rows back.

"People die," she continues weakly. "And it's not fair. It isn't. But it happens, right? And what sense does it make to stand here and spend our time crying over it?" Madge shakes her head. "My mother wouldn't want that. People to cry for her? Who would want that?" She looks around at the crowd again; chances are they've lost someone. Everyone's lost someone in District 12. "I guess… I guess I'm just—" She swallows thickly.

Confused. Conflicted. Wanting to cry and break down and scream but at the same time wanting to stay strong because that's what her mom would want.

"She's in a better place," Madge finally finishes. Before she can go off on a tangent about how any place is better than here she remembers this is being filmed. "That's what matters. That she's not in pain anymore. That she can run around and laugh and it doesn't hurt. That she's happy now."

Again Madge catches people in the crowd nodding.

She turns to face the casket that's been lowered into the ground and lets out a deep breath. To herself she whispers, "I know you're still here, but I still miss you." And then with shaking footsteps she takes her seat back next to her father.

* * *

People gather at the Undersee household in memory of Madge's mother. Katniss and Peeta are there, Jace and Delly, a few friends from her mother's childhood. The Hawthorne's didn't get the invite but they don't mind, secretly telling Madge that if she ever wants to slip out then their house is open. Oh how desperately she wants to take them up on that offer.

The people in Madge's house eat and talk about all the good times with Mrs. Undersee. They sway back and forth to some record Bernard has been instructed to put on because Madge is too out of it to play the piano. They laugh over things that aren't funny.

But Madge drinks.

She tries to avoid the bottle but it just keeps coming back. It numbs her, and she really needs that right now. Cup after cup until the glass bottles filled with bright unnatural colors are empty. She at least has enough self restraint to not drink straight from the bottle like Haymitch is doing.

Jace finds her halfway through the night and pulls her into his arms, not paying any mind to the alcohol in her grasp. "I'm sorry, Madge," he murmurs into her hair.

"Don't be," she chokes out against his chest. She knows what Gale was talking about when he said their apologies don't help. "You couldn't stop it."

Her green eyed friend almost smiles. "That's not what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry I'm such an ass, and I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you like you needed me to be." Madge glances up at him and he cups her cheek. "Can we not fight?"

His apology is lame but it's all she needs to hear at this point. Madge is tired of losing people. She lets out a watery laugh and nods, relieved to have that said and done with. But it isn't enough to get her smiling for the entire night.

The bottle returns and she loses her shoes. Her hair becomes loose of the up-do her maid has put it in. The straps of her brassiere slip down her shoulders. Her father isn't even strong enough to tell her to straighten her posture, to act like a lady.

A bit later in the evening, Bernard rests his hand on Madge's shoulder saying that someone is in the garden for her. She drunkenly stumbles out to the back porch to see who.

* * *

Gale waits with his hands in his back pockets, resting against the back fence of the Undersee's gardens. He hears the laughter inside, the clinking of glasses. It sounds more like a party rather than a memorial, but he'll say nothing.

When he notices Madge coming outside, he frowns. Her hair is a mess, her makeup is smudged, she can't walk straight, and her shoes are absent.

"The hell are you doing here?" she calls down to him, stumbling down the steps awkwardly. He meets her halfway through the yard.

"You're a mess," Gale growls. He reaches out to steady her and she collapses against his chest. "Damnit, Undersee." He's still in his mining outfit, now she's going to be covered in coal. The smell of alcohol burns his nose. Hesitantly he wraps his arms around her. "You've been drinking."

"So _what_?"

Gale pulls away from her and grabs her cheeks. Dark patches of coal cover her features, contrasting wonderfully with the paleness of her skin. "You can't do this," he says slowly. "You can't."

"Don't tell me what I can _do_," mumbles Madge, struggling to escape his grasp. "Why're you here anyway? Just go home."

"I'm here because I wish someone had checked up on _me_ after my dad died." Madge instantly stops resisting and lifts her gaze to meet his. "It's okay to hurt, it is, but you can't drink to feel better." Gale's realized it's what she does. She drinks when she's upset. When her one friend didn't show up to the bar, or her dad yelled at her. She drinks. And that's okay. But not for something like this. "Are you even listening to me?"

She nods, "Yes."

"Don't drink anymore tonight," he demands. There's a certain amount of concern in his voice that startles even him. "Don't drink for the rest of the week, either."

"Gale—"

Again he growls. "Promise me." Madge's eyebrows knit and she blinks a few times before eventually tipping her head into a nod. "Say it."

"I won't drink for the rest of the week," she whispers. "I promise."

"Now go back in and take a bath or whatever the hell you do, and then go to bed. Don't talk to anyone, just go. I don't care if it makes your daddy upset, do it." Again she nods, and he pulls her into his arms again. She's already covered in coal, what's the point of keeping her away now? His arms tighten around her back and her cheek rests against his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow," murmurs Gale.

"But I—"

"Tomorrow, Undersee." For the fourth time she nods, and finally Gale releases his grip on her. "Goodnight."

Her lips curl slightly as she starts back toward the door. "Goodnight, Gale."

* * *

His family is animatedly talking inside when Gale returns home; in fact it looks as if Emely is included in the conversation for once. She might even be smiling. But when she sees Gale her expression turns sour. A silence falls over his siblings and his mother clamps her lips shut. Her, Vick, and Posy look like they're dressed nicer than usual, maybe they attended the Undersee funeral.

Emely removes herself from her seat and marches to the door, gesturing for Gale to follow. All he wants to do is sit down but today he doesn't have that luxury. With a sigh and a tip of his head in his family's direction, he steps outside after Emely.

"It's Friday," she says slowly. "I always come over on Fridays."

"Emely—"

"And today I was here super early. I helped your mom with laundry and I talked to Posy about her silly piano."

Her words startle him. "You did?"

But the question isn't going to interrupt her speech. "And then the whistle blows and we all wait for you and your brother to show up, except he's the only one that shows!" Gale has to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Where were you?"

"I had things to do," Gale tells her.

"You _know_ I come over on Fridays! Why couldn't it have waited?"

"Because sometimes you're not the center of the universe," he says dully. Emely's eyebrows knit angrily and she crosses her arms across her chest. "Em, I _do _happen to have a life outside of you."

She huffs, tightening her arms. "Was it that stupid Undersee girl?"

"She happens to be the mayor's daughter," Gale mutters, "which makes her highly intelligent, actually, considering all the tutoring she must've received as a kid." The argument is pointless but Gale feels like he needs to do so. "Plus she's a teacher, and I don't think you can be stupid if you're a teacher."

Emely licks her teeth and lets out a deep breath. "You're being ridiculous, you know what I meant."

"Of course I know what you meant," Gale throws his hands up. "Which is why you _know_ why I responded like that! Her mom just _died_, Emely! I was just checking on her."

"Well I don't like her."

"Not sure she'd care much if she knew." In fact, Gale's sure she wouldn't.

"Gale Hawthorne, _I_ am your girlfriend, _not her_. And I don't like her. So I think you should listen to what I say and use it to your best advantage, yes?"

Normally Gale would let it slide. Let Emely believe Gale bends under her every wish and command. But not today. He shakes his head and takes a step closer to her. "You don't call the shots around who I get to talk to, sweetheart." The condescending tone of his voice causes her eyes to widen. "Like you said, you're my _girlfriend_, not my mother. She's just a friend, and if you have a problem with that then you don't have to stay for dinner."

Gale gestures to the door, motioning that her company is welcome. This is her opportunity to leave. To walk away. But she doesn't. Emely ducks her head after pulling her sharp gaze from his, and then marches up the stairs with dignity. And he follows.

* * *

Madge keeps her promise of sobriety for the week, the same way Gale keeps his promise of showing up every night after work to make sure she's still carrying on.

The first few days are hard, Madge doesn't touch her piano. She won't talk to Bernard, she doesn't go to school. Jace calls and she won't answer the phone, Peeta stops by and she won't answer the door. But she always talks to Gale. Because although Jace has lost people, and Peeta has lost people, they don't know what it's like to lose a parent. And Gale does. And he knows just what to say.

He helps Madge find her mother in the little things. The flowers that are still bright and pink despite the cool weather. The brighter stars that shine enough to be seen even from her backyard. The embers in the fireplace. Bernard. The creaking floorboards. Everything. And Gale's right, it helps.

And every night just like tonight he turns to her.

"How you holding up?"

Madge smiles, though it's still frail. She usually breaks down once he leaves, but today she's not feeling it. She started back at school the other day and because it gives her something to focus on she isn't spending as much time moping and feeling sorry for herself. "I think I'm fine."

He knocks her with his elbow. "Tell me if you're not okay, will you?"

"Sure," she nods. She walks over to march up her back porch, considering Gale rarely accepts the invitation inside so she meets him out. "You don't have to come every day, Gale. I can be alright without you. Just because you aren't here doesn't mean I'm not carrying on with my life."

"I know I don't have to," he shrugs, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "I mean," Gale pauses to find his words, and Madge rests against the ledge of her porch. She scans his eyes, the bright gray illuminated in the moonlight. "I don't have to, but I do have to."

She nearly laughs. "I'm not your responsibility."

He smiles. Gale smiles the sort of smile that's a bit crooked, like he hadn't meant to but it happened anyway. Like it's a secret smile.

"Yeah, you are," he says. "Night, Undersee."

And this time, she really does laugh. "Goodnight, Gale."

As she goes to open the door to go inside he calls out to her. "Hey, wait a second." Madge pauses, turning back around to face him. "You're coming tomorrow, right? To Rory's birthday party?" She leans back over the ledge of her porch again as he walks in her direction. The porch isn't that high, she's only just a bit taller than him at this point. "Say you'll come."

Resisting the urge to grin Madge nods. "Can I drink?"

"You can get wasted for all I care," he tells her with a smirk. "Under my supervision, that is."

"Then I'll be there." Again they say goodnight, and Madge waits until she hears the fence that surrounds her house swing shut before making her way inside. In the warmth of her home Bernard hands her a cup of tea, his lips forming a tight smile as she accepts it. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

The butler shrugs, sighing as he slides into a seat against the counter. "He just comes every day, that's all."

Madge raises an eyebrow and blows on her tea, taking the seat next to him. "And?"

"And he's sweet. I think you like him."

"Bernard," Madge frowns before taking a sip. Mint and lemon diffuses through her system. "I don't _like_ him. He's got a girlfriend anyway."

"You _do_ like him," he nods, smiling brightly. "Or you wouldn't have given an excuse as to why you don't!"

Madge groans, busying herself with the cup of tea. She doesn't like Gale Hawthorne. Not like that. He's just a friend that's helping her get through a tough time. Jace is helping her too, even though it's massively less. Same goes for Peeta. Katniss and Delly too but they aren't exactly romantic prospects for her. Not that Gale is a romantic prospect.

"I can't like him," Madge finally decides with knitted eyebrows. "Daddy wouldn't like it, he's from the Seam. He's not really my type either. Very angry."

Bernard rolls his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Madge, dear. I see the way you look at him." Madge refrains from answering, wondering how she can look at someone like she likes them. And what does that look exactly look like? She chews on her lip and knits her eyebrows even tighter.

He did kind of turn sweet once he got past that bit about hating her. Gale Hawthorne has more than just one side to him and Madge happens to like the one she's been seeing lately. At the same time though, Madge doesn't want to be _his_ charity. She doesn't want him being so friendly and responsible only because her mother's died. She frowns when she remembers how kind he had been even when her mom was still alive.

Madge lets out a deep breath. "I don't like him," she repeats firmly. "I can't and I won't. Gale Hawthorne isn't anything more than a friend."

But as she says this she wonders if she's talking to Bernard, or to herself.

* * *

_A/N: I am so tired and sore and out of time. I'm working on both of my stories, but to be honest I'm biased and like this one more, hence me updating it before UR. Emely won't last much longer, no worries. At least she's trying to warm up to the Hawthorne family? And Jace, aw can't stay mad at him forever. He's kind of a wimp for waiting until now to apologize, but there are people like that and he happens to be one of them. He does care for Madge after all. Lemme know if you find any errors, I'll fix em up!_


	21. Chapter 21

When Madge pulls open the back door with a look of annoyance on her face, Gale can't help but let his face contort into a smile. She's dressed up, too nice, and he has to rest against the wall to catch his breath from laughing.

"For Christ's sake, Undersee! You can't wear _that_ to a Seam party!"

She marches out the door quickly and pulls it shut behind her, balling her hands into fists in the process. She looks great, sure, but unless she wants to pay for extra dry cleaning then she's going to have to change. Madge is in some sort of party dress. Sparkly, short, strapless, shows off her legs. Like she's trying to impress people from the Capitol.

And the second this thought registers Gale hears a clinking of glasses echoing from inside, following by a chorus of laughter.

Madge growls. "Do you see the problem?" She lets out a deep breath. "I don't know if I can go to Rory's party and…" She trails off as Gale places his hand on her shoulder. "I want to go," she says quietly. "I just don't know how I'm going to get my father to _let_ me."

Gale assesses the situation, his eyes narrowing at the state of her. Madge's golden hair flows gracefully down her back in curls. She's dusted in some sort of shimmery make up. And her dress really _does_ look nice. But he wants her to come.

"Let's just go," he concludes. "Right now. You don't even have to go back inside."

She huffs. "I can't go like this!"

"I know that," he mutters, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward the back fence.

"And my dad…"

"You're 23," Gale smirks. "You can make your own decisions." Madge slowly accepts this as an answer. Gale can tell by the way she straightens her back as she marches from her property line. "You can wear something of Vick's," he tells her as they walk. "Might be a bit big but it's the best we've got." With a smile he adds, "Unless you _want_ to wear that…"

Madge shoves him sideway and he lets a laugh burst out of him. Tonight's going to be a good night.

* * *

Vick holds up one of his old flannel shirts to Madge. "I mean I _guess_ this will fit?" Her cheeks are hot as she accepts the faded red and blue fabric. She's never worn a boy's clothes before, and even though it's only Vick it's still mortifying for her. She could feel his gaze on her in her party dress and it was overly embarrassing, but now with the shirt in the way she feels a bit better.

"Pants?" Both turn to Gale's voice as he enters the room. "She'll freeze."

Vick rolls his eyes and returns to the dresser. "Yeah, yeah, I'll find something." With a curt nod Gale makes his way from the room again. "Idiot," Vick mutters.

Madge rests herself on the foot of the bed as he continues to search. Her fingers cling to the hand-knit quilt that covers the mattress. She wonders if all the boys share this room. "I sense some tension in the Hawthorne household?" Vick doesn't respond, only continues to angrily dig through his belongings. "That a yes?"

"I'm just annoyed with him," says Vick. Madge leans her elbows on her knees and faces Vick head on. "He's got this girlfriend, right? Emely something. God, she's straight up awful."

She lifts an eyebrow in response. "You don't like her either?" Vick spins and lowers himself to sit against the hardwood floor. "Posy told me she was a witch," Madge admits.

"Witch doesn't even _begin_ to describe her," he replies, lifting up a pair of old jeans for her. "These work?"

Madge nods and says, "They look about right."

Before Vick hands over the grayed denim he frowns. "No one likes her, Madge. Not even Ma. Ma! And she loves everyone! It's just so rare for Gale to actually _be_ with someone that we don't want to say anything." As he stands up to exit the room so she can change he adds, "I'd rather him be with _you_."

* * *

Madge joins the party after she changes, feeling overly awkward in the clothes she's slipped into. They're a lot warmer than the party dress, and she'd rather be here than at some Capitol party anyway, so she won't mention it. She also won't mention the old sneakers she's wearing are eons more comfortable than the heels she was forced into.

Quickly she finds Katniss and Peeta, joining them on a log by the fire as they pass her a flask. A bit away she can see some people playing instruments that don't resemble the piano whatsoever. Something like a violin but for the Seam, and a type of flute that isn't as smooth. The breathtaking noises radiate from all directions and Madge finds herself smiling.

Peeta nudges her with his elbow. "Glad you came?"

"I've never been to a Seam party before," Madge admits with a shrug. "It's a lot different than a Capitol one."

"You've got that right," Katniss nods. "Hell of a lot more fun, less people to impress." Madge tips her head in agreement, and then tips the flask back and lets the alcohol sting as it makes it way down her throat. "Come on," Katniss wraps her fingers around Madge's wrist. "Let's dance."

* * *

Gale sits by the fire with his hands held up, trying to keep warm. After making his rounds and checking up on everyone, making sure everything was going smoothly, his fingers started to freeze and he needed the fire.

His eyes catch on Peeta Mellark who is absent of one Katniss Everdeen. After trailing the gaze of the smiling baker he realizes that Peeta is watching Katniss and Madge dance near the band. They're laughing hysterically and Gale's lips lift into a smile when he sees the one on Madge's face.

He can't help but chuckle to himself every time Madge disobeys Katniss' commands, telling her to step _here_ and not _there, _like _this_ and not _that_. Madge truly is a townie, reverting back to the classical style of dancing almost every chance she gets.

Just as he goes to push himself from the log he's on someone slips into the spot next to him. Emely wraps her hands around his arms and pulls herself closer, sighing against his body heat.

"Isn't this fun?" she asks, not really expecting an answer. "Shame Thom and Bristel couldn't come." Bristel's sick in bed, Thom would feel too guilty to leave her alone. "So many people are here for Rory." Gale wonders if she's one of them. "Wanna dance?"

He wrinkles his nose, slipping his arm around her waist. "No, I'm alright here." She nods and her hand awkwardly finds his. Wrong size.

Gale gets momentarily distracted when he hears Peeta's bright laugh burst out of him, and then his grey eyes follow as the blonde rushes over to Madge and Katniss. Madge has fallen to the ground with a grin on her face, he helps her up and then both Katniss and Peeta take turns trying to demonstrate how to dance.

Emely frowns when she realizes she doesn't have his full attention. "What are you looking at?" Her eyes follow his gaze though he tries to drop it quickly, and then she frowns. "_Seriously_ Gale? You invited _her_?"

"Rory did," he shrugs, and then laughs as Vick steps in to take Madge from her friends. "And Vick. I think Posy might've too." Gale knows this is probably a lie, that he was most likely the only one to offer the invitation to Madge, but Emely seems subdued with his answer. Only for a moment, though.

Her ears perk up and she tightens her grip around him. "_You _were the only one to invite _me_."

"Yeah, and?"

She huffs. "Why doesn't your family like me?"

"They do," Gale says gently, leaning over and pulling her chin to face him.

"No they don't," Emely grumbles, snatching her chin from his grasp. "I don't know what else they want me to do. Isn't it enough that _you_ like me? Can't they like me from that?"

Gale licks his teeth. "Evidently not."

Her eyes widen and she drops her jaw. "I thought you just said that they liked me."

"Well if you're hell bent on them _not_ liking you there's no point in arguing," he shrugs and returns to watching Vick and Madge spin with smiles. Faster and faster until Madge's feet threaten to slip and Vick's eyes threaten to fall out of his head. "You're stubborn, nothing changes your opinion. Even if I had proof my family likes you, you wouldn't believe me."

Emely opens her mouth to respond but before she can get a word in a high pitched yelp is heard a few seats over. Everyone turns to find Primrose Everdeen on the ground, holding her hand out to show Rory the blood that's accumulating.

"Shit," Gale mutters, quickly bursting from his seat and over to Prim. In moments his shirt is off, considering Rory's too slow to respond, and he's wrapping the fabric over the wound. "We've gotta get that cleaned up," he tells her. Before infection sets in. Prim nods, tears pricking at her eyes as he stifles the blood flow. Though Prim is good at dealing with other people's injuries, she's not too spectacular with her own. "Primrose, look at me," he forces her blue eyes to meet his. "Go with Rory, he'll get you cleaned up real quick."

"I'm such a klutz," she sputters quickly, holding the shirt around her arm tightly. "T-too much to drink and,"

"Shush it," Gale helps her up and nudges her toward Rory. Looking at his younger brother he asks, "Do you have this?" Rory is shaken from his stupor and nods, quickly ushering Prim from the crowd that's beginning to form.

Gale shivers from a sudden burst of wind, turning toward the fire to get some heat before running inside to grab another shirt. Just as he goes to find Emely and tell her that he'll be right back he feels a hand against him, but it quickly pulls away as if it's been burned.

He snaps around quickly, face to face with Emely. Her face is morphed into terror, confusion. She's made a weak attempt at hiding her horror. She's seen the scars.

"What happened?" she asks quietly. There's no sympathy to her voice, no concern, only disgust. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I was whipped," Gale grunts. "I was 19."

Her eyebrows knit angrily. "And you didn't think it right to tell me?"

"I figured the whole District knew," Gale shouts back. Emely takes a step away from him, her face not flooding with any sort of remorse at her questioning. He quickly rushes from her, from the crowd that is most likely listening, and inside to grab another shirt.

* * *

As Gale rifles through the drawers to find something that will cover his mistakes he throws clothing on the floor. It's not _his_ fault his back is so gruesome. It's not _his_ fault his skin isn't ivory smooth anymore, soft to the touch. With a swallow of pain he remember that yes, it _is_ his fault. But it shouldn't be.

God, he hates the very mention of the whipping. Some nights he'll wake up with flashes of pain coursing through his back. He gets sore everyday in places where the scars are thickest. They're rough to the touch, unappealing to look at.

Why would anyone want damaged goods?

With a grunt he lifts his face to look in the mirror, studying the creasing of his eyebrows and the anger to his eyes. As he goes to lift his shirt on he hears the door creak open, and then he turns to find Madge Undersee staring wide eyed at him.

"Oh," she says softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't…" she holds up her hand and stumbles backwards, clearly drunk. "Vick puked," she rambles on. "Told me to find you and tell you before your mom found out and," Madge casts her eyes at the ground, her hands finding each other quickly. "I'm sorry."

Gale scoffs. "For what?" The intensity to his voice startles her, he can tell by the way she quickly picks her gaze back up to his. "Seeing the scars? Or the actual whipping?" Gale rolls his eyes and returns to face himself in the mirror. "Go on, Undersee. Say it. Say how disgusting my back is, how repulsive."

Madge makes her way into the room slowly, chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes scan across the welts on his back. "It's not disgusting," she shakes her head. "That's not what I'm sorry for, I—"

"It's not disgusting?" he snaps, turning and grabbing her hand, before forcefully pressing it to one of his scars. "How can you say that?" he growls. "Of _course_ it's awful! It always has been!" He drops his grip on her wrist and expects her hand to fall, only her fingers remain where they are, slowly tracing over each wound gently. The gesture freezes him, and Gale allows his eyes to drift shut. "I _know_ it's bad," he croaks. "Don't lie to me."

"They aren't," Madge breathes. He can feel her breath wrapping around his body as she continues to touch him. "Gale, I swear. The scars aren't bad at all."

His eyes snap open and he jerks back around, grabbing her hand and holding it up in the air. "Enough, Undersee," he swallows. They lock eyes for a long time, he studies the hurt hidden behind her crystal orbs but knows it isn't for walking in on the situation, it's for something else. His hand is still holding her wrist in the air but he can't find the strength to let go. "Then what are you sorry for?" Gale asks. "If they're not bad then what are you sorry for?"

Gale's fingers slowly uncurl from her wrist and she lowers it back to her side, blinking a few times before going to leave. "I'm sorry I didn't run fast enough," Madge tells him. "I'm sorry I didn't stop them like Katniss did. I'm sorry that I—"

"Saved my life?" he tries weakly. Because she did. Madge is sorry that she didn't run fast enough through a blizzard to get him medicine? He's lucky she ran at all. She's sorry that she didn't get a whip across her cheek? Gale's surprised she even considered jumping in. "Don't start," he shakes his head. "Because you're wrong."

"Then so are you," Madge concludes tiredly. "I'm going to find Vick," she says, and then she's out the door.

* * *

Madge takes a deep breath and forces herself outside. Vick is away from the party, hunched over on his hands and knees, hurling into the street. She makes her way over and pats his back weakly.

"Too much spinning," Vick groans. "Never drinking again."

"Sure," Madge chuckles. "Wait until you're actually legal." He nods awkwardly and forces himself up. "You okay?" Her fingers brush his sweat soaked bangs from his forehead and she offers a light smile.

Again Vick nods. "Just need to wash it down," he concludes, reaching for the flask in his back pocket. Madge snatches it from him before he can even get the top unscrewed. "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing. You just said you were never drinking again! And you're 17! You shouldn't even _be_ drinking!" He mocks her voice, mimicking her words lamely before marching away to the fire.

Before Madge joins him she blinks a few times, forcing the images of Gale's back from her mind and taking a few swigs from Vick's flask. It isn't that she was disturbed by the sight of his back, she really wasn't. She just can't imagine the _pain_ he must've felt, must still feel. And then he got all defensive like it was the worst thing, to have a bad back, it made her feel so weak. It still does.

She didn't imagine them to look like that, she imagined a lot worse. Claws of the Capitol digging through his skin, deep gashes. They honestly weren't bad at all. Light marks, like lipstick left on a wineglass from a night no one wanted to remember. In a way his scars are hauntingly beautiful, but she would never tell him that. Madge knew Gale would just shoot back another rude remark in an attempt to protect himself.

She had seen him exposed, and she knew he probably hated her for it.

Eventually, however, with each sip of the flask, the memory slipped from her and all she could feel was flying. Madge didn't think about her mother's passing or the cruelty of the Capitol. She laughed alongside Peeta and Katniss and Vick. She cheered when Rory got down on one knee and proposed. She teared up when Prim accepted. And when Madge overheard 'Emely' and Gale getting into a disagreement, she lost all control.

"I didn't _mean_ anything," Emely insisted. Madge couldn't help but notice the similarities the girl shared with Katniss. Stubborn, long brown hair which was conveniently tied back in a braid, only spoke with a few people.

Maybe that's why Gale likes her.

"Sure, Em," he keeps trying to walk away from her but she follows like a lost duckling. "Can you just drop it?"

"She's annoying," Madge nods, openly pointing. "How does he stand her?"

"Madge," Peeta chuckles as Katniss clamps her hand over Madge's mouth. "I wouldn't."

"She openly insulted him!" Madge voice rises. "What are we, high schoolers? She needs to get over herself." Peeta continues to laugh at her as Katniss groans, dropping her head into her hands. "I think she has this problem where she wants to be liked by everyone, only she thinks she's better than everyone so no one actually likes her."

Vick snorts. "That's exactly what it is."

"Gale," Emely pulls on his shirt and pouts like some sort of child. "Will you listen to me?"

Madge throws her head back and laughs. "She's so _whiney_!" Emely snaps her head in Madge's direction, clearly indicating that she heard her.

"Aw Madge," Peeta tries to ease her from her laughter. "You don't even know her."

"Typical Peeta," Vick sighs. "Trying to find the best in everyone. Really though, there isn't any best in her."

Emely bares her teeth and marches across the small expanse between them. "I can hear you," she hisses. Her eyes turn to Madge, no longer caring what the young boy has to say. "Don't think I don't know who you are, Princess."

"Ouch," Vick rolls his eyes unenthusiastically. "That had to hurt." From across the way Gale lifts his eyebrows, clearly amused at the change of events.

"You're the mayor's daughter," Emely continues with fake happiness. "Best teacher in our District. Piano player! Charming, aren't you?"

"Yes," Madge smiles, "I am." Katniss tries not to laugh and it comes out as a snort.

"You're from town," she continues angrily. "You don't have to suffer; you don't know what it's like to live in poverty or pain." Madge yawns, sleepy from the alcohol. "Oh look!" Emely steps backwards and gestures to Madge. "She's _bored_ with me! Bored with _us_!"

"Emely," Gale steps forward. "Don't go there."

"She thinks that she is _so _much_ better_ than us!"

"Emely Wright," Gale snaps.

Madge's eyes widen and her ears perk up. "Oh! You're Emely _Wright_, I know you!" The brunette narrows her eyes. Madge stands up, the alcohol making her giggle as she goes light headed. "I remember hearing about you in high school, probably like you've heard _all_ about me! Are those slagheap rumors true?" Now it's Peeta's turn to snort. "Never mind, that's none of my business. Sorry."

"Where are you going with this?" she growls.

Madge taps her chin and takes another step closer. "Sure, I'm the mayor's daughter," she nods. "Therefore making me from town. I can play the piano, and yes, I suppose if you want to go by terms of wealth I _do_ have it better than you." Madge jabs her finger into Emely's chest. "But I do know what pain is. Suffering. It might not be the same kind or even the same level of yours, but it still hurts. And I _never _degrade people because of where there're from. I don't care about social status." Another jab to the chest. "And I don't care about the amount of money anyone has. Because I don't _judge _people based on the color of their hair or the rumors that go around." Emely swallows tightly. "Like you're doing with me."

"You're pathetic."

"Because I speak the truth?" Madge hums, lowering her finger. "I don't think I'm better than you. I _know_ I'm better than you because _you_ are a lowlife brat who wants nothing other than to be the center of attention. It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with wealth." Someone gasps and Emely locks her jaw. "And that's only from watching you for what, ten minutes?" Again Madge laughs, going to walk past her. "I think you're the pathetic one."

As Madge takes a step by Emely the brunette holds out her ankle, effectively tripping her and sending her plummeting toward the fire in the center of the pit. Vick, having stopped drinking after he threw up, is keen to realize what's happening. He lurches forward and grabs Madge before she takes a face full of fire, and then Emely marches off with a groan.

Gale stares at Madge and Madge stares back, still awkwardly cradled in Vick's arms. As she opens her mouth to say something, apologize for her un-ladylike behavior that her father would have her locked up for, Gale holds up a finger. She clamps her lips shut and stands up right, thanking Vick with her eyes for catching her. Both Katniss and Gale turn their heads, and then Katniss springs from her seat. Madge goes to open her mouth again but Gale rushes towards the crowd with one word on his lips.

_"Peacekeepers!"_

* * *

_A/N: __For those who think Madge is OOC while drunk just remember the first time we saw her drink she was kicking and screaming. She really just loses it._ Madge feels awful_ next chapter about what she said. Will she get the chance to tell Gale or will he blow up? Make your predictions, yo. I love them! Thanks for reading!_


	22. Chapter 22

Madge makes sure Vick is tucked in bed with a glass of water on the floor near him before she leaves the room, knowing the boy is surely going to wake up thirsty as ever with some sort of headache.

The scramble to clear out before the peacekeepers arrived was such a buzz she's not even sure what happened. Madge remembers being grabbed and shoved into the Hawthorne house with the door slamming shut behind her, but that's it. She was aware of the yelling, of the pounding of footsteps that echoed from outside, but she chose to ignore them. If she focused on them too much her head would start to hurt.

It's quiet now, and because Vick is fast asleep she's forced to return to the main room of the Hawthorne's home. She knows Posy and Hazelle are sleeping so Madge is trying her hardest to keep quiet with tiny footsteps. She doesn't want to face Gale.

Once she pulls Vick's door shut she creeps across the floorboards into the candle light of the room. Gale leans against a counter in the kitchen, his face away from hers. Madge can envision his scowl perfectly in her mind.

"I stepped out of line," she says quickly. Her head is still a bit light from the alcohol but she knows what she did was wrong. "I didn't mean to go off like that; I don't even know the girl." Madge knows she would wait for his response but she feels so _awful_ that she can't stop talking. "It was the alcohol, I swear. I would _never_ say something like that, _ever_. Whether it's true or not. And I don't even know if it is! I don't know the girl at all!"

Madge presses her hands into her eyes. Her father would be _so _disappointed. Even her _mother _would be disappointed at the way she so blatantly disrespected someone. Madge feels awful, so awful that she might puke if she doesn't get a wave of cold air in a moment or two.

But as Madge finishes speaking she hears the strangest noise possible. The laughter of Gale Hawthorne. And it isn't fake or weak, it's hearty and strong and it makes her freeze where she's standing. Slowly he turns around to face her, his mouth in the most spectacular grin as he shakes his head.

"My _God_, Undersee!" Madge clamps her mouth shut, unaware that she had even opened it. Gale continues to laugh as he walks toward her. "Is _that_ what happens _every time_ you drink too much?"

"I, um," the blonde drops her gaze, overly confused. "I talk too much, I think. Probably. I didn't actually, I don't know her, Gale! I'm sure she's great, she's probably…" but Gale's laughter only increases. He strides across the room and lowers himself to the couch. "What's so funny?"

"That is the most un-ladylike thing I have ever heard you say," he tells her, dropping his face into his hands with a groan. "Sweet hell it was funny. And the best part was you were so _articulate _about it! Like you were on camera or something."

"But I—" Madge takes the seat next to him. "I insulted your girlfriend, Gale."

Gale lifts his face from his hands. "Aw, who cares? She deserved it."

"But…" None of this is making sense to Madge. People are supposed to be offended when someone insults their partner. Why isn't he offended?

"We should drink more," he nods with a laugh. "That was the funniest thing from the whole night! Other than your falling when you danced." Her cheeks run hot and she blinks a few times. What the _heck_ is happening?

She licks her lips and asks, "You're not mad at me?"

Gale snorts. "Mad at you? God, no. You just said what everyone was thinking."

Madge studies Gale's face for awhile, the way he stares so endlessly into the fire. The flames flicker and illuminate his face, the light smile he still wears from his laughter. With a deep breath she asks, "Even you?" Gale nods almost instantly as if he had been waiting for the question. Madge decides that she can't really be that awful. No one is that awful. They can't be. Madge takes a moment to build up her bravery and asks, "Then why are you with her?"

Gale turns his head to face her, eyebrows knit curiously. "Em?" She nearly pukes as she nods. "I… I don't know. I like her."

"But do you?"

* * *

The question startles him, mostly because he doesn't know the answer to it. Does he like her? Of course Gale likes Emely, but how much? He remains silent as the question rings through his head. Gale supposes the silence is answer enough, because Madge asks another question.

"I mean you're with her, so I guess you do. There's got to be something you like about her, right?"

Another tough question, it seems. Gale struggles with an answer. "She's… good with Posy," he tries.

Madge snorts. "Posy can't stand her, Gale. Neither can Vick, and if what he says is true then neither can your mom or Rory." Gale knew that, but it still makes his stomach sink. It's been so obvious that none of the Hawthorne's are in Emely's fan club, but he thought maybe if she was around more they could learn to like each other. "So I ask again, what do you like about her?"

"She's stubborn," Gale answers quickly. He's always liked Emely's strong headedness. It's hard to think of answers to questions like this when he's still a bit drunk any annoyed with her. He wants to pick out her flaws. "Never goes down without a fight."

"Sounds annoying," Madge mumbles. Gale pretends not to hear. "Is she the kind of person that won't admit they're wrong even when they know they are?" Gale shrugs instantly and Madge laughs. "Thought so." There's a pause before she speaks again. "Come on, Gale. I know you're drunk but you're not an idiot."

"She's not all bad," he finally groans. "Really, she isn't. She's just not a people person. She's got this prejudice against people from town and—"

Before he can finish Madge cuts him off. "Like _you_ used to be?"

Ignoring her Gale continues. "But like I said it's not just bad things. She's really fun, reminds me of high school I guess. And she never nags me. She complains but she doesn't ask much from _me_. Em doesn't put the world on my shoulders."

Madge sighs, returning her gaze to the fire. "No one puts the world on your shoulders, Gale."

"Yeah, well," he frowns. "She doesn't rely on me. She's pretty independent, doesn't need me to exist. Not clingy, not obnoxious. She's pretty smart, too. Not about books or anything but things no one else would really know."

"Does her hand fit in yours?"

The question is so out of place he's almost confused. "What?"

"Her hand," Madge holds up her own. "Does it fit in yours?" Gale reaches across with his own hand, pulling hers into his and lacing his fingers. They both pause at the interaction but neither pull away, letting their interlocked hands fall to the side still attached.

"No," he breathes. But Madge's does. It fits way too damn well. "It doesn't." Gale continues to stare at their interlaced hands, his gaze tracing over the shadows that dance across her knuckles. Madge's hands are soft, strange to feel in his calloused ones. "Should it?"

"I don't know. I've always thought about that, though. Like puzzle pieces."

"Puzzle pieces," he mutters. "Listen, Undersee, I don't need relationship advice from you."

"I wasn't giving you any," Madge replies. "I just think if you're not going to step up and defend your girlfriend then maybe she's not the right person for you." After a pause she adds, "You seemed angrier when she was trying to knock me down than when I was doing the same to her."

Gale tries pinning the blame on the fact that Madge just lost her mother and that Emely should've been more sensitive, but he knows it's not entirely true. The _truth_ is that he was looking at something to get angry with, and Emely had just upset him over his back he was looking for any reason to shout at her.

"Can we drop it?"

Madge nods, "Sure."

Still their hands remain latched. In fact, Madge tightens her grip.

"Did you have a good time?" Gale asks.

"Yes," she nods. "It was a good distraction from reality. You know."

Gale knows. The trouble with her mom, the angry father, the Capitol citizens. He decides to change the subject. "I saw you dancing with Vick. Don't give him any ideas, Undersee."

Madge laughs and throws her forehead onto Gale's arms. "Vicks 17, Gale. I think he's smart enough to figure out there's nothing there."

Gale chuckles too. "You might want to clear that up for him."

"Gale!"

"Just saying."

And the night continues on like that. Muffled laughter and teasing that doesn't really quite amount to anything. Playful banter and faces of annoyance. And like before, their hands stay latched. And that's how they fall asleep.

* * *

Madge wakes up first. She shifts in her sleep and nose plants into a puddle of drool she left on the sleeve of Gale's shirt. Mortified, she sits up quickly, snatching her hand back from his and nearly barrel rolling off the couch. Gale only lets his hand fall limply in her absence, turning over and readjusting himself on the couch without even stirring.

As she sits on the floor wiping her mouth with the back of Vick's sleeve wondering when she fell asleep and _how_ she fell asleep like _that_ next to _him_ she realizes that a blanket that was lightly placed around them. Gale surely hadn't put it there. What if Vick has seen them like that? Next to each other like they were something more than friends. Or Posy! What if it had been Posy!

Thankfully this thought passes because Hazelle makes her way into the living room. She hums and breezes past Madge into the kitchen, not sparing the blonde a second glance even though she's on the ground.

"Morning," she chirps merrily. "How'd you sleep?" Quickly Madge pushes herself up with her hands and rubs at her eyes with her palms. "You looked cold; I gave you two a blanket."

"Hazelle," Madge starts as she shakes her head. "It isn't… it wasn't anything what it looked like."

The Seam woman shrugs her shoulders lightly and finally turns to Madge. A bright smile is lined on her face. "I'm not one to assume anything, dear." Madge nods but she isn't fully convinced. She starts toward the door but Hazelle calls after her. "Why don't you stay for breakfast, hm?"

"I've gotta get home," Madge tells her.

"What about your clothes?"

"I'll send Vick's with Posy," she responds before prying open the wooden door. Madge shivers as a burst of wind hits her. "Thank you, though!"

Hazelle hmphs. "Oh, Madge!"

But the blonde doesn't respond. Instead she tightens her arms around herself and makes her way through the twisting turning streets of the Seam. And she thinks.

She thinks about where Rory went last night, probably staying with Prim, and wonders when the wedding will be. Will they live in the Seam or in town? Prim has a job with Mrs. Everdeen running an apothecary but there's no housing there, the two just live with Katniss. Surely Rory won't be moving into the Victors Village.

And she thinks about how she's never going to touch alcohol again. Madge's stomach still clenches when she thinks about the gut-wrenching words she delivered to Emely. She doesn't even know her! It felt right in the moment but Madge truly does hate confrontation. She never likes demeaning people, whether they deserve it or not.

It only stings _more_ that afterwards Madge fell asleep on the girl's boyfriend! Sure, it was Gale, and Madge and Gale are just _friends_. But friends don't hold hands through the night, right? Still, Madge didn't have the right to do that. And Gale didn't have the right to allow it!

With a groan Madge reaches her house. It's barely light outside but she knows Bernard will be bustling about in the kitchen making breakfast for her father and the Capitol officials that must've stayed the night before leaving. They _do_ have finishing touches for the Victory Tour.

Her father! Madge rapidly knocks on the backdoor until Bernard pulls it open. Maybe she can rush upstairs and change and hold the hairdryer to her forehead for a bit to give her father the idea that Madge was sick, but the odds aren't in her favor today.

Behind Bernard who wears a face of apologies stands her father. Mug in his hand, robe loosely strewn over his shoulders, Mr. Undersee is not happy. But then again, is he ever?

* * *

When Gale finally awakens it's to the scent of breakfast filling the air. His hand closes in on itself, searching for the one that fit so perfectly in it. Where's Madge? He sits upright and finds Vick and Posy sitting at the table while their mother stands by the fire and pokes at the pot.

Vick has his head in his hands and an empty glass in front of him. He can only assume that it was water, and that Vick is _very _hung over. Posy keeps giggling at Vick, saying things like _told you so_ and _that's what you get_. Posy's a stickler for following the rules.

Gale eventually pushes himself from the comfort of the couch and joins them at the table. "Undersee leave?"

"Ms. Undersee was gone when I woke up," Posy nods. "Her things are still on Vick's floor, though. From before she changed."

"Oh," Hazelle frowns. "One of you should hang the dress up! It'll get wrinkled and dirty on the floor."

"It's already wrinkled and dirty," Vick mutters. "Don't we have medicine for this crap?"Again Posy giggles and Vick shoots his little sister a very unfriendly glare.

Gale chuckles too, leaning backwards in his seat. Although the drumming of his head isn't the most comforting of feelings it's a consistent one that always reminds him of the night before. Gale's learned how to tolerate the hangover. "You've gotta deal with it, baby brother," Gale tells him. "I had to, Rory had to, so do you."

"But there _is _medicine, isn't there?"

"Nothing we can afford," Hazelle calls as she scoops up a bit of what's in the pot and tastes it. "Not unless you want to sell the house."

"Even then we probably couldn't afford it," Gale quips with a smirk.

Vick turns his head and stares at his brother, lifting his eyebrows unexpectedly. "You have a drool stain on your sleeve," says Vick. "How'd you manage that?"

Gale drops his eyes down to said stain, lifting his fingers and touching the still-wet patch that's darker than the rest of his shirt.

"Gross," Posy snickers.

"That's not _mine_," Gale mutters, rubbing his hands across the drool puddle in attempt to dry it.

Posy giggles again. "Then who's is it?"

Gale opens his mouth to respond that it's Madge's, but then he remembers who's in the room. His nosy mother who'd be sure to make a comment. Vick, who bats his eyelashes in the presence of the blonde. And Posy. Madge's student.

"It's mine," Gale grumbles, dropping his eyes to the table.

"Knew it," Posy giggles.

* * *

Her hand is pressed to her forehead as Madge's father's voice booms in her ears. Every noise is enhanced from the hangover she's sporting and she tries her best to listen, but today she's not feeling it.

"…showing up in clothes a Seam rat would wear!"

Madge sure is hungry. She should've stayed for breakfast at the Hawthorne's no matter how awkward it might've been.

"…dirt all in your hair like some sort of…"

And a bath would be nice, too. It would sure help the headache.

"…should be home mourning your mother like a respectful daughter would be!"

"Oh, that's enough," Madge finally mutters. "That's _enough_!" The burst from Madge must startle Mayor Undersee, because he stumbles backwards. "Stop treating me like I'm a teenager!"

"You're hung over," her father rebuttals. "You're covered in filth. Why do you expect me to treat you like anything _other_ than a teenager! You're acting like one!"

"Because I skipped out on _one_ of your parties that was already _over_?" Madge rolls her eyes and lifts her head, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face. "Daddy, I went out last night and I had _fun_! For the first time since Mother passed I _enjoyed_ myself! Can't you be happy for me?" He goes to respond but she beats him to it. "What would you rather have? Me wearing black every day? Staring out the window as it rains like some sad poet? I'm not going to mourn her anymore, Daddy!"

He bares his teeth and takes another step forward. "Your mother is _dead_, Madge."

"But she's not gone!" Madge throws her hands down exasperatedly. "Don't you get it? She's still here!" Mr. Undersee narrows his eyes in confusion and Madge sighs, dropping her head down. "She's in the embers of the fire," she says weakly. "And the humming of the piano whenever I play. She's in the sun that streams through the window, Daddy. She's everywhere."

There's a pause as she lifts her head, trying to stop the tears from dripping down her eyes. The expression on his face softens and he sighs too. "Go clean yourself up," he says quietly. "Breakfast should be ready soon."

Madge wipes the moisture from under her eyes and nods. "Yes, Daddy." So Madge makes her way up the stairs, feeling a bit better about herself after the night she's had.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors! Let me know so I can fix them. Gale/Emely conversation next chapter. She'll stand up for herself, she's not going to let this slide. My goal originally was to have her a three dimensional character but I'm super bad at it. Which is why I continue to write! I'm still learning. Hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the delay._


	23. Chapter 23

Before piano practice starts Madge hands Posy a plastic bag that holds all of Vick's clothing from the weekend before. Madge has made sure to have everything cleaned so Hazelle doesn't have to do it, and she made Bernard fold them so they look decent. Madge tried but it was sloppy and she was too embarrassed to hand it over like that. Posy giggles as she accepts the package, like it's a secret, and slides it into her backpack with a smile.

"He told me you could keep them," Posy says as she slides back onto the bench next to her teacher. "But I said that was weird. I won't tell him I told you that."

Madge laughs and shakes her head. "Crazy Hawthorne boys."

"You're telling me." Posy waits for her teacher to pick out the sheet music the small girl will be playing for the winter recital. "I forgot your clothes. Maybe Gale will bring them to you." Madge nods carefully and lets no emotion light up her features.

Ever since that night she can't get the feel of his hand out of her memories, and no matter how hard she tries to tell herself that there is _nothing_ there, a small portion of her still hopes it could be. And then Madge has to remind herself that Gale is still with Emely and that Gale is from the Seam so her father would never approve and that Gale is just wrong, wrong, wrong and it's unfair because he feels so terribly right.

"Ms. Undersee?" Madge lifts her head and turns to Posy. "You stopped looking and started staring at one of the pieces. Can you not find the one you want me to play?"

"Oh." Madge un-furrows her eyebrows and continues fingering through the papers again. Her eyes scan over the titles quickly. _Arrival of the Birds and Transformation. A Beautiful Storm. First Love._ "No, no it's in here I'm sure of it."

"I thought I was playing the one Gale got me for my birthday."

"Oh, Posy," Madge smiles and pulls out the song she wants her to play. _Divenire_. "The one Gale got you is beautiful but you've already mastered it. Don't you think it's a bit simple?" Posy shrugs and eventually nods. "I want you to play this. Now if it's too hard you let me know and we can spend more time on it, alright? I think you'll have a bit of trouble with the speed at first but you can manage, I'm sure. You're so_ talented;_ I want you to show off your skills to the whole District."

Posy giggles again. "Okay, Ms. Undersee. I think you think too highly of me."

"I think you think too lowly of your skills," Madge rebuttals and opens the piece up for Posy. "Now go on, let's hear it."

* * *

It's great seeing Rory after he disappeared Saturday night alongside everyone else when the party was raided. He came home late last night and collapsed on the couch without saying anything to anyone, so he must've had a long day. Rory's all smiles, laughing and cheering and absolutely nothing is able to weigh him down.

"…and we ended up staying at Prim's old house before she moved into the Victor's Village with Katniss," he tells them.

"Unnecessary information," Gale says with an eyebrow raised. Sure, it's wonderful that Rory's… an adult, per say, but he's still the younger brother.

"We just slept," Rory shoots back defensively, though a smile is still pressed on his face. "God Almighty, I'm getting _married_!" Rory shakes his head and rests his helmet on the slab of rock in front of him. "It's so _surreal_, I just can't believe she said _yes_." He laughs and takes a step back, reaching down to his pickaxe before returning to work.

Thom rests on his as Rory begins working again. "Figure out where you two are gonna live yet?" he asks.

"Oh yeah," Rory nods as he swings. "Getting a place in the Seam. They'll assign us one there anyway when we get the marriage license at the Justice Building, we'll just take what they give us. Prim said she misses it. Can you believe it? Who in their right mind would miss the Seam? But she does, apparently."

Gale has his questions about the whole situation, sure. Is Prim going to continue working at the apothecary? Is Prim _really _okay with Rory's hours and moving back into the Seam? Doesn't she have any complaints? But Gale won't voice his concerns because he's never seen Rory so ecstatic. He doesn't understand how anyone who's so accustomed to living in a nice house could just throw their life around and land right smack dab in the Seam. Willingly.

"That's great, Rory. Really is."

"I'm getting married," Rory chuckles, lowering the pickaxe. He turns to Thom and Gale and laughs, dropping his head down. "I'm getting married!"

"Hear that?" Thom turns to the other miners. "Rory Hawthorne's getting married!"

Half of the miners yell back with laughter, "We know!" The other half cheers, "Congrats!" And who cares that they're buried underground right now? That they can't see the light of the day of feel the breeze of the wind? Because the way Rory smiles is enough to give _everyone_ the feeling that they need to carry on through the day.

Once work is over and done and all the miners are lifted up the elevator and into the remaining beams of sunlight, Gale pats his baby brother on the back.

"You gonna come home? Mom's dying to have some wedding talk."

Rory laughs in response, swinging his pickaxe over his shoulder instead of dragging it on the ground like he usually does. "As much as I'd _love_ to talk about flowers and whatnot, I should probably see Prim first. I told her I'd be there right after work and she's still iffy about the whole mine situation." Gale nods and shrugs, a bit upset that his younger brother is basically already living the married life. "I'll come for dinner, stay the night. Yeah?"

"Really?" Gale's almost embarrassed at how eager he sounds to spend some time with his brother. "I mean, yeah. Good."

Again Rory laughs, the noise bright and happy. "I'm not moving out yet, Gale. Have to wait for the wedding to do that." Gale nods, knowing the tradition of living separately until the bride and groom are actually married. "Your life is going to _suck_ when I move out."

"Go see Prim," Gale mutters, shoving his brother down the path that will lead him to the Victors Village.

Rory grins, waving over his shoulder merrily as he tramples off to his fiancé. Once the younger boy is gone Thom catches up to Gale and hits him with his elbow. "You're the only one left," he tells him with a smirk. "You're getting old."

Gale rolls his eyes. "Thank you, Thom." His friend snickers and pats him on the back before starting down his own path toward his own home, his own wife.

The silence the rest of the way feels heavy. Rory's right, it's going to suck when he moves out. Sure, Gale still has Vick and Posy and his mom but Rory's closest in age and a hell of a lot of fun, no matter how much of a burden he can be at times. The house will feel strange, _everything_ will feel strange. There'll be much more room and fewer mouths to feed, even if it's just by one. Is Gale still supposed to look out for Rory? Should Gale bring him game from the woods or is Rory expected to fend for himself now? Rory's still his little brother even if he's moving out and getting married.

When Gale arrives home and the house is empty of Emely, the only person who has been filling Rory's absences considering his amount of time spent with Prim, Gale's nose wrinkles and stomach sinks a bit. He supposes that he should've stopped by Sunday afternoon but he was hung over and tired and had his runs to do in the woods before it got too late.

Before he even takes off his mining helmet he's out the door again, rushing through the streets of the Seam to her house.

Sure, Emely has her mean streaks. Who doesn't? But she really is great. She truly cares about the people who are important to her. Emely puts her family before anyone else, she'll do anything to make sure they have enough food on the table. And Gale has to face it, she might be his only shot at love in this Godforsaken District. It isn't love yet, but maybe it could be. Maybe.

She opens after a few knocks, a neutral expression on her face with her arms crossed over her chest. Emely doesn't have any bit of anger in her eyes and it scares him a bit, considering Emely's always a _bit _angry.

"Gale," she says softly.

"Em—"

She holds up her hand and steps off her porch, motioning him away from her house. Emely pulls her jacket on a bit tighter and takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you're here to talk, or to fix things, but let me go first, okay?" Gale figures he's in deep enough as it is and nods, shoving his hands in his back pockets. "I think you want love so badly you convinced yourself to be with someone you didn't want to be with."

"I wanted… I _want_ to be with you," tries Gale.

"Don't lie to yourself," she mutters. "Don't lie to _me_ either, at least give me that respect. That girl, that stupid blonde who you hated for half of your life, called me a slut, and you just stood there and let her do it. You didn't defend me, you didn't get angry, you just stood there and watched like it was some mindless Capitol television program."

Gale attempts to run his hands through his hair but makes contact with the helmet instead. "I was mad about the back thing."

"Who cares that you've got a messed up back, Gale? Is _startled_ me, that's all. I didn't know what you wanted me to do. How was I supposed to know why you left your shirt on during sex? You never said anything so I didn't ask. But _I_ was called out! I was called out in front of _all_ of those people and you didn't do _anything_!"

"Emely,"

"Don't," she jabs her finger against his chest and finally the anger is evident in her features. "I wanted to believe that you really liked me, I did, because I really liked you! But I'm not an idiot, Gale! I can't wait around forever for you to realize that maybe I _am_ a good person or maybe you _do_ like me a bit! It's been clear to me the whole time that you've never been invested in me, not like I have been with you. I've been a filler for you!"

"That's not true—"

"Hell if it isn't!" She frowns, taking a step back and rubbing the creases out of her forehead. "I'm tired," Emely continues. "I'm tired of not actually being cared about and I'm tired of being treated like a bitch all the time. Because I'm not."

"I know you're not,"

"And I'm _tired_ of being in a relationship that isn't going to amount to anything," she finishes. "So this is over."

"_Emely_, can I _talk_?" She furrows her brows but nods anyway, sucking her teeth. "You're right. Okay? You're right! I should've defended you back there but saying sorry isn't going to let me go back and change it. All you have is my word." Emely's mouth forms a tight line. "And I _know_ you're not a slut or a bitch or," Gale sighs. "I know I've just been letting this build up. I'm sorry."

"Me too," she replies. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed me to be." She takes a step forward and Emely grabs his chin, bringing him down and pressing her lips to his cheek quickly. "You're not a bad guy, but I can't pretend anymore. And you can't either. I deserve better than you."

And despite the situation, Gale laughs, and Emely's lips almost reach a smile. "You're right, you do."

She nods, "I know. Now get off my property, Hawthorne." Again he laughs and frowns at the same time. Seeing the look on his face Emely licks her lips and offers a smile as bright as she can manage. "We're okay," she says, Gale can almost feel the lie in her words. "I think we can be good friends. I'm not looking to settle down anyway."

"Em, I really am sorry."

"You should be," she quips. Her eyes shine against the fading sun and Gale swallows thickly when they fill with tears. "Bye, Gale."

* * *

Madge tries to keep her focus down on her plate rather than the fact that her father is actually home for dinner today. She pushes her vegetables around the plate waiting to see if he'll scold her, but he doesn't, and again Madge is very confused.

"Something happen at the office?" she finally asks, lifting her head to speak.

"No," he father responds after he swallows. "I just wanted to be home for dinner, that's all." Madge nods slowly, lowering her fork so she can pick up her glass and take a drink. She downs the rest of the wine like it's water and then ushers for Bernard to bring her more.

"Daddy you haven't been home for dinner in years. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, the fact that I haven't been home for dinner in years." Again Madge nods, trying to process this sudden change in her father's outlook. "Madge, honey, may I tell you a story?"

"Of… of course you may."

He lowers his silverware and readjusts where he sits at the head of the table. "When your mother told me that she was pregnant with you I was the happiest man in the District." Madge smiles and lowers her gaze to her plate. "I had always wanted kids and the fact that we were finally having them, it was a miraculous feeling I hope you experience one day." His demeanor changes as he continues his story, his features almost taking on a sad gaze. "It's not easy being the mayor of District 12, you know that."

"Oh, yes."

"I work late hours with difficult people that don't fully understand what it's like to live here."

Madge nods, knowing why he allows the fence to be off most of the time and let people slip into the woods for food. She understands why he doesn't ruin the Hob, one of the only places that still holds hope. Her father may not be the best at parenting but he's always been a good man when it comes to running the District. He wants his people to have a fair shot, a fair chance. Sure, some of his decisions are unwise from the Capitol's point of view, but they're always good for the citizens that live here. That's what true leadership is, caring for the people no matter the cost.

"I understand," says Madge. "What does this have to do with me though?"

His eyebrows furrow and he straightens his posture. "I felt as though there was a certain point in which I had to make a choice. After your friends won the Games things started getting a lot more difficult and I had to choose if I wanted to protect you, or if I wanted to protect _everyone_."

Madge tries to smile but doesn't have the strength. "You chose protecting everyone." Before her father can respond she lifts her shoulders in a tiny shrug. "You made the right choice, Daddy."

"You weren't my baby at that point anymore. You were a woman; you knew how to take care of yourself for the most part. I know I'm not the greatest father," he continues darkly. "With great power comes great responsibility, and with you being my daughter you also have to hold this responsibility. It's why I'm so tough on you all the time."

"I know, Daddy—"

"I think it's because at times I wish you were still a child, a teenager, so I could change how things were. I wish I could've given you a simpler life. I wish your childhood could've been easier, but it's too late for that now. I can't change the things I've said to you, the way I've acted." He pauses to rub one of his temples, Madge remains quiet in her seat. "And even now I don't think I'll be able to change how I am. I love you, Margaret, I do. Please know that I love you."

"I love you too," she says softly.

"Even when I'm tough with you. I'll try to be better, I will. It's just so hard… you look just like her. Your mother. And seeing you alive and healthy makes me so happy yet at the same time reminds me so much of her." He pauses to swallow.

"I miss her too, Daddy. I always will."

"She was my first love. You're my second. You two are the only women I'll ever need."

Madge laughs weakly, "You're getting sentimental, Father."

He laughs too, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand in his. "I still hold you to the highest expectations. You understand that, right? I have no choice but to do so."

"And I still expect you to return to your late nights at the office," she counters, squeezing his fingers lightly. "We're Undersee's. Nothing's changed."

Mr. Undersee nods grimly, pulling his hand back and repeating, "Nothing's changed."

* * *

Gale walks into Thom and Bristel's house without even knocking, and then thanks God that they're just sitting around making dinner instead of doing something else. Bristel places her hands on her hips when she sees him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Gale counters, shutting the door lightly. He marches over to the couch and collapses with a monotone expression on his face. Gale can see Bristel and Thom exchanging worried glances, but his gaze is on the floor. "Emely broke up with me."

Bristel hands off the ladle to Thom so he can finish cooking and then makes her way to the seat next to Gale. "You don't seem too upset."

"I'm not," he responds. Gale isn't upset or angry or even happy, he's just sort of existing. "I… Why'd you guys set me up with her?"

"Thom's choice," Bristel points her finger across the room at her husband. "I knew it'd never last."

"Bristel," Thom grunts, lowering the ladle into the holder before marching across the room and standing in front of them. "I knew Emely back in school, she reminded me a lot of you." Gale wonders if he's referring to the slagheap comments. "She's determined, always says what's on her mind. She doesn't care too much for the guys that have all the power. Emely's exactly like you, Gale! Except she's a girl!"

He thinks back to Madge's comment the other night, the one about puzzle pieces. The same pieces don't ever fit together.

"I mean you two were alright together for a little bit," Bristel says. "But I never saw you two working out in the long run. I never wanted to say anything because I think I sort of hoped it would." Gale shrugs, lifting his gaze. "Gale, I have this wonderful friend. She's single, she—"

"No thanks," he shakes his head. "I don't want to be set up with anyone anymore." Thom frowns across the room and again Gale shrugs. "Clearly it isn't working, don't give me that look."

"You'll find someone," Bristel tells him, patting his shoulder. "No doubt in my mind, Gale. You could have your pick of wife, honestly. You can support a family, you're handsome, smart for being from the Seam, you have a _great _heart—"

"Alright," Thom walks over and pulls his wife from the couch. "Now say some nice things about _me_." Bristel giggles in response, pressing her lips to his quickly.

Gale wonders if he'll ever have something like that.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, long A/N here we come._

_For starters, the song Posy is going to play for the winter recital is Divenire by Ludovico Einaudi. Youtube the piano version, it's beautiful. Posy has a lot of work to do. Secondly, there have been a few questions about living arrangements and whatnot. I always believed that in District 12 you would live with your family until you were married. It wasn't exactly a place where you could move out and get your own house, that's just unlikely in my opinion. Plus they have to actually be married to move out, it's tradition that two people don't live together unless they're officially wed at the Justice Building. Just my opinion or preference or w/e._

_Okay so yes, Gale and Emely have had sex, but it wasn't a main part of their relationship hence the reason I didn't talk about it often. I mean Thom and Bristel are getting it on but it's not like I'm going to mention it every time I bring them up, although I suppose I sort of did in this chapter. Anyway, it obviously wasn't important enough to mention, therefore I left it out. I like to give my characters a little bit of privacy! The conversation between Gale and Emely officially ended their relationship, I hope it gave a little bit of insight as to why Gale was holding on for so long. The conversation between Gale and Thom/Bristel was to show that Emely was more than just a cruel person, a little bit more insight as to why Gale was sticking around._

_And lastly, we have the conversation between Madge and her father. I realize in most of my stories I make the mayor a mean guy but he isn't that awful. He's under a lot of stress and has to hold Madge to the same standards he's held to considering their place in society, which makes him cranky and harsh on her. He cares a lot about his people and really wants the best for everyone, which is another reason he's so tough on Madge. He wants the best for her. _

_Hope you liked the chapter, sorry for this super duper long note. I just wanted to clear things up! If you have anymore questions leave them in a review and I'll respond. I read all reviews, they make my day. c:_


	24. Chapter 24

Gale waits until the train whistle echoes through the District before making his way to the Undersee's. He had off work today due to the Victory tour sweeping through, and he has off tomorrow considering it's a Sunday. And although the Capitol is sick and wrong for parading that poor boy around like he's a hero when he's killed, Gale's thankful for the break from the mines.

His knuckles tap on her back door and he takes a step back, leaning against the railing that lines her porch. A few moments later Madge answers the door, looking more tired than anyone could possibly imagine.

"Gale," she says softly, her lips pulling into a smile. "Hey."

"You look dead," he responds playfully. "Tired," he adds when he realizes his choice of words isn't the greatest. She nods and closes her eyes in clear exhaustion, stepping out onto the porch and pulling the door shut behind her.

Again Madge Undersee looks phenomenal, wearing whatever was deemed appropriate for this celebration. Her golden hair cascades down in curls, he always likes it best in curls, and is pinned to one side so one of her shoulders is showing. Madge's dress is strapless, though much longer than the one he last saw her in. Blue. It brings out her eyes and hangs all the way down to the floor.

She lowers herself to one of the steps and rests against the railing that lines up to her door. "I hate those parties," she mumbles sleepily. "No one ever wants to leave." After she says this she smiles and turns to face Gale who's taking up the spot next to her. "Except Katniss, of course. She was the first one gone."

"I can imagine," Gale chuckles. After a comfortable moment of silence he lifts up the bag. "Brought your dress from last weekend. Ma was gonna clean it but she didn't know if it needed to be specially done because of the fabric or—" he stops talking when Madge lifts her hand to shush him and accepts the bag.

"Thank you." He nods in response as she lifts it up to her lap. "These dresses are always so uncomfortable," Madge tells him. "And the _shoes_," she lifts up the bottom of her dress so Gale can see the heels she's wearing. "They hurt."

He wrinkles his nose, confused as to how anyone is able to squeeze their feet into them, and reaches down, pulling the elaborate contraption off quickly. Madge must be too tired to respond properly because instead she sighs, leaning back on the porch on her elbows. The bag falls off of her lap and onto the step next to her.

"Better?" he asks, and she nods greatly. Gale pulls one of the silver colored shoes up to his face and stretches his fingers across the material that makes it up. Soft, smooth, a sort of satin texture. He's seen dresses made of this stuff but never shoes. Once he senses Madge's gaze on him Gale lowers the shoe down.

He turns and catches her smile, though her eyes are still on the shoe he just lowered. "Go on," she says, widening her smile. "Call me spoiled. I know you want to."

Gale laughs and shakes his head. "Don't tempt me, Undersee."

Sure, he thinks she's spoiled. He thinks it's unfair that the cost of one of her shoes amounts to the pay he receives over a few weeks. Gale doesn't even want to know how many pairs she has hidden in her giant closet, filled with clothes that she may never wear again. But none of it is really her fault. So he'll keep his mouth shut. Today.

Madge's eyes are closed when he lifts his eyes to her again, and for a moment Gale thinks she's fallen asleep. "Emely ended it," Gale tells her gently, trying not to disturb her if she's actually fallen asleep. That doesn't seem to be the case however, for her eyes snap open and instantly lock with his. He shrugs, "Thought you should know."

"Oh, Gale," Madge sits up properly now and wears the deepest frown. "I'm so sorry, this is all my _fault." _He knows she plans to continue so he shakes his head, causing her words to come to an end. "I'm so sorry," she repeats, and Gale can hear the way her voice wavers. She's really upset.

"It wasn't your fault, plenty of things happened besides your little argument." Madge hangs her head in shame with her eyebrows knit tightly together. "I didn't want to be with her anymore and she knew that. It had nothing to do with you."

"But I—"

"Don't," he says as he knocks her with his elbow. Madge attempts a smile but her eyebrows are still knitted. "Would you stop it?"

Madge shrugs lightly and looks up at him. "What if she was the one?"

"She wasn't," he responds firmly. After she blinks a few times her face returns to its normal state. "Can we drop it now?" Madge nods, and a small weight is lifted from his shoulder.

"Are you going to Posy's recital?" she asks him. Gale's thankful for the subject change. "It's next week. Wednesday, I think."

"Course I'm going," he responds. "Posy'd never speak to me again if I didn't." Madge chuckles a bit to this and again the tension is relieved. "Save me a seat?" The blonde next to him smiles brightly toward the ground and nods. "I was all the way in the back last time because our shift ran over. Plus it's all the way across town and…"

"No worries," says Madge. "I've got you." Madge opens her mouth to say something else but before she can get a word in her back door slides open.

The light from her kitchen pours across the backyard and both of them squint in the direction it comes from. "Margaret," a womanly voice scolds. "I need help with the dishes."

"Arista," Madge calls back, "get Bernard to do it."

"I am up to my _knees_ in dishes! If you could just—"

Madge lets out a deep sigh and makes a face at Gale. "Be up in a minute." This is an acceptable answer somehow, and Arista shuts the door with a slam. "Sorry," Madge wrinkles her nose as she goes to stand.

"So you _do _help with dishes, I see?" Gale asks. Madge laughs as she smoothes her dress over her thighs. Once she's made herself proper she extends her hand so Gale can pull himself up. "See you Wednesday?"

"Wednesday," she nods. Gale bends down to pick up the bag with her dress and shoes the same time Madge does, and they awkwardly meet in the middle. His arms are longer so he reaches the bag first, and then she thanks him as he hands it over.

"I feel like I had something else to say," says Gale as she folds the bag between her arms.

She frowns. "You can't say that and then leave."

His eyes light up as he studies her disapproving gaze. "And what do you propose we do about that?"

"You have to help with dishes until you remember."

A high laugh erupts from him and she wrinkles her nose. "Nice try, Undersee, but I am _not_ helping you with your dirty work." Though her face is displeased he can see the amusement in her eyes, and it makes him laugh again. As he goes to march down the steps it suddenly hits him. "I remembered," he spins on his heel.

"Good. Go on."

"Prim and Rory's wedding is next weekend." Madge furrows her brows. "He told me to officially invite you."

"Short engagement," she murmurs, "but of course I'll be there." It suddenly dawns on Gale that Madge has probably never been to a Seam wedding, and probably doesn't know many of the traditions that take place. "Is that all?"

"You've never been to a Seam wedding," Gale notes. Again, Madge furrows her eyebrows. "Have you?"

Her voice drops a bit as though she's embarrassed. "No, I haven't." Again Gale laughs. "Why is that funny!"

"But you've been to town weddings?"

"A few."

Gale lets out a low whistle. "Well you're in for a surprise, then."

"Of what?"

"Madge!" The blonde spins around to face the door where her maid beckons for her. "Get in here!"

Madge lets out a deep breath of air and turns back to Gale. He's already down the steps with his hands in his back pockets and a light smile on his face. "See you Wednesday," he chimes brightly before pushing open the back gate.

* * *

Inside Madge watches out the window over the sink until Gale's figure disappears. She scrubs at dishes with sponges even though she's still in her dress from the night and furrows her eyebrows. "You know," she grits out, "you're the one paid for this. Not me."

Arista shrugs. "You promised you'd help if I kept that blue haired man away from you all night. Which I did." Madge frowns and lets out a deep breath. A deal is a deal, and Azulette was very obnoxious tonight. "Besides, you shouldn't be spending time with any of the miners."

Madge slows her scrubbing and intensifies her gaze on the ledge of the windowsill. "What do you mean?"

"That boy," Arista says, waving her sponge in the direction of the porch. "He's been over way too often as of late and I'm starting to think that you enjoy his company."

"Because I do."

"Too much."

Madge slips the plate into the sudsy water and turns to face her maid. "Am I not allowed to have friends?"

The Capitol sent maid rolls her eyes and marches over to the sink, extracting the plate that Madge dropped. "Of course you are, I suppose, but he's rather handsome for just a friend." Arista scrubs at the plate until it's clean and then places it in the dishwasher alongside the other mostly clean dishes. "Peeta and Katniss are your friends, as are Jace and Delly." Couples, couples, couples. They were all at the party earlier and Madge had never felt like such a third wheel in her entire life. "I've seen boys like him before, that Hawthorne boy, and girls just like you, it never ends well."

Madge can't comprehend why no one understands what the word 'friend' means.

"The merchant running off with the miner," Arista continues. "It's happened many times before. Always such a shame."

And suddenly this conversation isn't even about Madge and Gale anymore, it's about the social separation between the town and the Seam.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Madge asks. "I mean as long as they're in love it shouldn't matter where they're living."

Love is love, right? The details are just minor things when it all boils down to it.

Arista scoffs. "Living? That's not living, dear, that's _surviving_." Madge towels her hands dry and takes a step away from her maid. "You deserve much better than that." Madge remembers that this isn't a conversation about social divide for her _maid_, it's still about her and the boy from the porch. "Don't make that mistake."

"I'm going to bed," Madge suddenly says. She's still in her dress and would like to take a hot shower and sink into oblivion. She doesn't even care that she hasn't fairly helped with her end of the bargain, her brain is starting to hurt. "Goodnight, Arista."

"Don't get too caught up in dreams, Madge, dear," she calls back as the blonde disappears. "Because that's all they are."

* * *

Gale had almost told Madge to save Rory a seat too, but deep down inside he knows that his little brother will get a seat right next to Primrose Everdeen. Thankfully, he's right, for when the two brothers march into the brightly lit auditorium of the school the youngest veers off and situates himself with the Everdeen family.

Eventually Gale finds his seat too. He finds himself between his mother and Madge, who is already chewing on her nails as she stares at the stage.

He turns to face her. "Nervous?"

"No," she snaps back instantly. The tone of her voice causes his lips to tug upward, and as she continues to chew on her nails. "What if she messes up? I should be back there—" as Madge goes to stand Gale lurches forward and grabs her wrist, pulling her back to her seat. When he lets go there's a ring of coal dust where his hand was considering he just got off work.

Now instead of chewing her nails she's determined to rub off the ring of dust. "Undersee, Posy'll be fine. She's always fine."

"She's better than fine!" Madge lifts her gaze and glares in Gale's direction. "Posy's fantastic. She's incredible."

"Then why are you worrying?"

Madge throws her hands down and lets out a deep breath, picking her eyes back up to the red curtain that blocks the stage. Her eyes catch on someone and she offers a light smile. Gale turns to see who she's looking at, some guy with brown hair and green eyes. Looks familiar but can't figure out from where.

Someone taps a microphone and the sound is so powerful it sends most of the audience cringing.

"Sorry," the voice of the school principal rings outs. "Sorry about that, everyone!"

"Oh, I really should be introducing this whole thing," Madge mumbles to herself. "He doesn't even know how to work a microphone…" Gale turns to face her and she shoots him a very displeased look, allowing him to smile again.

"Welcome to the 38th annual winter recital of District 12!"

Cheers radiate from all directions but Madge is too busy chewing on her bottom lip to notice. Eventually Vick, who's on the other side of her, nudges her with his elbow. She claps a few times until the whole thing dies down.

The recital starts. There're a few more students from the Seam than there were last time, which makes Gale smile. Every once in awhile he'll cast a glance over at Madge who continues to chew her lip in pure agony.

As the most recent act comes to an end Madge pulls her hand up to her mouth and starts chewing on her nails again. "She's next," Madge says in a shaky voice. "Oh God, she's next."

"Hey," Gale says softly. "She's gonna be great." The blonde turns to face him and he offers the best smile he can manage. "You don't need to—"

His voice is cut off by the principal's which rings over the speakers. "Our next and closing act is Posy Hawthorne playing _Divenire_ on the piano!" At the sound of the principals voice Madge panics, throwing her hand down and grabbing Gale's.

The interaction freezes him and sends him back to the night they sat by the fire in his living room. Slowly he laces his fingers with hers, waiting to see if she'll react too, but she's so panicked for Posy's performance that she must not even register that she's holding his hand.

She squeezes tightly and he lets her, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of puzzle pieces. His eyes stay locked on how her soft hands fit so perfectly in his rough ones, how out of place their skin colors look against each other. Add on the fact that he's covered in coal and she probably bathed just for this event and it makes it all even more amusing.

When Posy reaches the stage his eyes switch directions for his sister. Posy waves at the crowd, her smile brightens when she sees how close Gale is to the front. He gives her a thumbs up as she situates herself on the bench, and then Madge squeezes his hand even tighter.

Once she starts playing the grip that Gale and Madge share slackens a bit, but every few notes or so Madge will clutch his hand closer for a moment. And he lets her because he likes the feeling.

As soon as the song is over and everyone begins to cheer, Madge and Gale's fingers awkwardly untangle so they can clap. She lifts her eyes to his with a faint pink on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she squeaks. Her hand is covered in coal dust and Gale flexes his to regain some feeling. He shrugs in response.

Everyone claps and claps and claps until the principal takes the stage again and announces the recital is officially over. Before anyone can say anything else Gale stands, wrapping his hand around Madge's wrist again.

"Come on," he says. "Let's go find her."

* * *

Madge keeps her eyes on the man in front of her that leads her through the mess of hallways to get to the backstage area, though her mind is focused on the warmth that still is wrapped around her hand. She hadn't even realized that she grabbed his hand until they went to pull away, the gesture was just so comforting it hadn't even seemed like something out of the ordinary.

"Undersee," Gale calls over his shoulder, forcing her attention back to the present. "I told you she did great, now can you stop freaking out?"

Madge rolls her eyes and forces a smile, speeding up her steps until she's right next to him instead of behind him. Posy missed a few notes but she won't point it out. Overall it was a fantastic performance, especially compared to the last one.

Once they find Posy, Gale holds open his arms in attempt to pull his sister in a hug. The little girl, however, crosses her arms and takes a step back. "You're covered in coal," she says plainly. "Don't even think about it." Madge laughs, strolling into view of her student. "How'd I do?"

"Flawless," Madge smiles.

"I know I messed up at that one part and,"

"Posy," Madge cuts her off. "You did wonderful. Don't criticize yourself."

"I didn't even know you made a mistake," Gale offers proudly to his sister. "If that means anything."

Gale and Posy make quick back and forth about the performance as the younger of the two tries desperately to get Gale to remember that _one_ part where her hand _slipped_ and more keys played than they were supposed to. While they're busy Madge looks down at her hand again, now covered in coal along with the miner just a few feet from her.

She lifts her fingers to study them, the contrasting dust compared to her overly pale skin yet still somehow beautiful. Like it's not even dirty.

"Sorry about that," Gale says, pulling her from her thoughts. She looks up and he gestures to her hand. "But in all fairness, you grabbed _my_ hand." That she did.

* * *

_A/N: Hello! Sorry about the delay. Hurricane Sandy knocked out my power for a few days and I couldn't get to a computer. On that note, I hope everyone who was affected by the storm is alright and getting on well. Hope you liked the chapter! If you find any mistakes lemme know so I can fix them! c:_


	25. Chapter 25

Madge slips out the backdoor quickly before anyone catches her and bumps into Gale who waits outside. He takes a step backwards and examines her outfit, nodding once.

"Surprised you're not in some fancy getup," he says with a smirk. The truth is that Madge went to Katniss and asked what to wear to a Seam wedding, considering she had never been to one and in town weddings _everyone _gets dressed up. Curly hair and jewelry, uncomfortable shoes and short dresses. "We'll be late, let's go."

Madge quickly follows Gale and tightens her coat around her arms. She's in jeans, which is strange for her, but apparently in the Seam it's best to let the bride stand out. A nice tradition, Madge thinks. Plus she's sure Prim is going to be freezing in whatever dress she's wearing. It's cold out. Hasn't been much of a winter this year with the lack of snow but that doesn't make it any less cold. There's still ice in some patches of the streets.

"Wait," Madge grabs Gale's arm as they start into town. "Where're we going?"

Again he's smirking at her. "The Justice Hall." She lowers her hand and crosses her arms across her chest, leaving Gale to turn and face her. "Stick with me and you'll get through this just fine. Alright, Undersee?"

She frowns. Madge hates not knowing what's going on and the fact that Gale seems to be reveling in this. At the same time, however, she's excited to be going to a Seam wedding. It only makes it better that it's Prim and Rory's. But she obliges. "Sure. What's first?"

"Justice Hall," Gale repeats. "Where Prim and Rory'll walk out all officially married with their Capitol approved certificate and standard issue rings. And then we follow them to the Seam for the toasting, and then there's the celebration." And then she smiles. Not much of a culture shock after all, it seems. "Listen," Gale slows his pace for a moment and then suddenly is sprinting. "We're late! Come on!"

Madge lets out a deep breath still smiles, following the hunter quickly through the cobbled streets of their District. She had told him that she would go with Katniss, but he insisted to be the one to take her. Madge likes to think Gale is enjoying being more knowledgeable about something than she is. As soon as the Justice Hall gets into view Madge sees the massive amount of people that turned out for Rory and Prim's wedding, and the cheers are practically deafening.

She quickly races to join Gale's side, and because of the ice on the road she nearly slips. Gale catches her swiftly, spilling flower petals all over her hair and down her outfit in the process. "Sorry," he laughs, straightening her up and pulling her next to him. "Take some."

Though confused the blonde accepts the petals, cradling them in her hands and glancing toward the people around her. From town, from the Seam, the people in front of her are an assorted set of civilians. Rory and Prim have never been ones for labels, especially those of wealth, so it only makes sense that all of these people are here.

A few moments later Rory and Prim burst out of the Justice Hall, forcing the entire crowd into a whisper. Rory's in some sort of dress shirt, perhaps it's his Reaping day outfit, but whatever it is it's very clean. Prim is wearing a long-sleeved white dress, plain and simple, as well as a pink flower in her hair. They make quite a pair.

"Approved!" Rory cheers, holding up the certificate over his head. "We're married, baby!" Prim only laughs, her cheeks rosy pink as she looks up toward her husband.

Both of them hold up their hands, showing their simple silver rings that adorn their fingers that were given to them by the government. Prim's yellow stone stands out on the engagement ring she's received, something not given through law but instead out of love. Rory grins down at her, nearly dropping the certificate so he can plant her with a kiss. As soon as their lips meet he swings his arms around her waist and lifts her from the ground, spinning Prim around once.

Some boys in the crowd whistle and assuming that it's Gale, Madge lifts her eyes to find him. Turns out he wasn't the one whistling, but the look on his face is so joyful, such pure _happiness_ that she can't pull her gaze away. His smile is stretched as wide as it can be and she'll swear on her life that his eyes are wet.

As Prim and Rory rush down the steps hand in hand, Rory still clutching the certificate like it's his lifeline, the people they pass throw the flowers over them with cheers. Madge is almost too caught up in the moment to actually throw what she has. Thankfully she regains her senses the second they race past her, and the petals from her hand are flying over the place.

Once the two are past the line of people Madge leans back on her heels, hugging her arms closer together as she watches them scurrying toward their Seam. Without even saying anything Gale nudges her in the direction after the newlyweds, and slowly the large group of people starts to follow.

Madge turns to him "Where to now?"

"Their house," Gale says. "Party is always just outside."

"Sounds a bit overbearing," Madge responds. "They don't even know what their house is like and then they're expected to host a party?"

Gale laughs, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "It's more so they can make a quick getaway when they'd rather celebrate… without everyone else." Madge feels her cheeks run hot as she looks away, only to receive another hearty laugh from the man next to her.

* * *

Someone plays a fiddle in the background but all Gale can focus on is the high laughter that rings from Primrose Hawthorne. Primrose Hawthorne, what a name. He grins as his little brother tickles the blonde's side, whispering his vows to her in her ear.

Awhile ago it was tradition that the bride and groom tell their vows to everyone, so that the entire crowd could know. Sometime later however, it changed to the vows being kept secret only to be shared between the two who are important. That way they're not trying to impress anyone but the one they married.

Prim's cheeks turn red and she pulls away. "Rory Hawthorne!"

"Primrose Hawthorne!" he cheers back, and then everyone around them laughs.

Across the fire Gale spots Katniss with her hands in Peeta Mellark's hair, the baker bent over with a smirk on his face as her fingers twirl through his almost-curls. Next to Katniss is Madge, staring into the fire with an easy smile of content. Now instead of watching his brother, Gale watches the blonde; her blue eyes are focused on the flickering embers. Gale chuckles when he realizes there's a flask held tightly in her hand.

Almost as if she knows he's watching her eyes snap up, meeting his instantly. A coy smile slips onto her face and she excuses herself from her flirting friends, quickly crossing the area to sit next to him.

Gale smirks as she sits. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks. Madge nods brightly and locks eyes on the newlyweds.

"Not too much of a culture shock," she tells him with a laugh. "I mean sure, some things are different, but it's not too bad." Gale tips his head into a nod and she continues. "I like how the vows are just for each other. That makes it less of a show, more of bonding thing. I am however, starting to think you Seam folk will take any opportunity you can to get drunk."

He glances down as she tightens her grip on the flask. "You don't seem to oppose that idea."

"I don't," she smiles, "it was just an observation." Madge lightly hands him the silver flask and he unscrews the lid quickly, tipping it back to get a quick drink. "Hey, look," Madge suddenly says. She lifts her finger and extends it toward where people are playing instruments. It takes Gale a moment to focus on what she's pointing to but eventually his eyes lock on their target.

Vick Hawthorne is dancing. With a pretty girl.

Gale chuckles and hands back the flask. "Well would you look at that? He's gotten over his crush on you." Madge's cheeks turn pink as she looks back toward the man next to her. "You can't deny he didn't have one."

"I can deny that," Madge says.

"You can't! He would stutter like a bashful child and you got him reading _books_!" Madge rolls her eyes and unscrews the cap, taking another swig of liquor. "Wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to marry him."

She lets out a deep breath and turns to him. "Now, Gale, just because your younger brothers are more romantically involved than you are doesn't mean you need to be a brat."

"A brat!" Gale throws his head back and lets out a booming laugh. He bites his tongue before saying anything about people from town. It's still a bit difficult not to turn the tables. Before he can figure out what else to contribute to the conversation a burst of wind blows past him and he shivers. "Damn, I hate winter." Gale sits back up and shrugs his shoulders, readjusting the jacket he wears.

"Why's that?"

Gale almost regrets the idea of small talk with Madge Undersee.

"Too much like the mines," he murmurs. "Cold down there, cold up here. Plus everything's dying. No berries or animals out."

Madge nods yet shrugs. "Winter's pretty though. The snow."

"You've never lived in the Seam."

He's _sure_ that Madge knows what happens when it snows. How families starve or freeze to death, the way 'the plague' takes people year after year. That wasn't what she was getting at. She meant—"I meant the way the snow looks when it hasn't been touched," she says quickly. There's a bit of annoyance to her voice, but also maybe a bit of hurt. Gale should've expected that much. "Peaceful."

"So it's your favorite season then?"

"Oh, God no, too cold." Gale laughs as she passes him the flask again. "I like fall."

"Fall?"

"Autumn. When everything changes colors." Madge smiles to herself, mostly, but Gale feels like it's for him anyway. "It's not too cold and not too warm. School's starting up again. Everything's pretty." He watches her a moment before taking a swig. Watches how she blushes but doesn't seem embarrassed and her eyes light up with enjoyment. He can understand why she likes fall. Everything is golden, sort of like her. The sun's rays and the slowly falling leaves. "Don't you think?"

"Hm?"

"That it's pretty."

"Oh. Yeah." Gale tips the flask back and shakes out his face, trying to focus on the conversation rather than just the girl. Her body is awfully warm next to his, and it _is_ awfully cold. "I like spring."

Madge turns and widens her eyes. "Really?" He nods enthusiastically, shrugging his shoulders once. The way everything is waking up. Plants start to bloom. Animals return to the forest. It warms up again. "Interesting." Before Gale has the chance to ask why that's interesting she asks him a question totally unrelated to the subject. "What do you think it's like?"

"…Spring?"

"No, getting married." Gale lifts his eyebrows and hands her the flask with the cap still off. "I mean the paperwork and stuff, not actually being married. I think. I don't know." He gives Madge a moment to process her thoughts. "I mean do you have to tell them that you're getting married or do you just show up and fill out papers?"

"Um,"

"See, I don't know! I think either works."

"You're asking me what it's like… to fill out a marriage license?" Again her cheeks are pink. He can't help but feel this wasn't the question she wanted to ask. "I figure that it's pretty easy to use a pen and…" Madge shoves him and he laughs again.

"What if they tell you that you're not allowed to get married?"

"They can do that?"

"I dunno!" Gale continues to laugh and shake his head at her, unable to find the words that will fit this conversation. "I think we should elect a president that doesn't do that. Restrict marriages."

"I don't think they do that anyways, Undersee," Gale responds. After a moment his ears quirk. "Wait, elect?"

"Yeah, like with an election." Gale lifts his eyes at her as she tips the flask back again.

"A what?"

"An election!" Gale can't help but laugh as annoyance sweeps her features. "Sheesh, Gale, America had them all the time." Again he laughs, as if he's supposed to know things like this. "Get this," she scoots closer and grabs his arm. "Back in America they would have a whole bunch of people run for president and then everyone would _vote_."

Gale grins as her eyes light up. "Vote?"

She nods and throws a glance over her shoulder, probably to make sure no one's listening. "Yeah," she exhales. "Vote. Every single citizen who was an adult, so 18, they would get to _pick _who ran the country!" Gale nods with fake enthusiasm, and she lets out a sigh and drops his arm. "You're no fun."

"Am too. Alright, go on about this voting." Madge taps at her chin and he laughs again. "I'm listening, I swear!"

"Okay," she leans toward him again with the sparkle back in her eyes. "So there were these things called parties."

"Like the one we're at now?"

"No this is a wedding." She furrows her brows and takes another swig. "And not like a party like this, like a party of a group of people!" Though confused, Gale still nods. "And these groups of people would support different topics, like… like healthcare or… or civil rights!"

"You're getting too loud," he whispers with a smile.

With an obvious drop to her voice Madge continues. "So they would support different things and then everyone, whether they're in a party or not, votes for who they want to be president." Gale thinks back to Snow and how he won his presidency, how there were a lot of dead bodies that couldn't be explained and he won by default. Would the country have voted? Probably not. That was before his time. "And then the president makes the world a better place," she nods in conclusion, though her ending lacks enthusiasm.

Not wanting Madge to lose her passion Gale asks the first question that comes to his mind. "What was America anyway? A delo… a demo…"

Madge brightens again. "Democracy?"

"Yeah, yeah that. That'd be nice. Democracy." Gale watches as she smiles toward the ground, fiddling with the flask in her hand. "It'd be nice to still be like that, hm?"

She nods, finally bringing her gaze back up to his. Her smile flickers for a moment and she laughs. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Gale's eyebrows lift. "Like what?"

"Like I'm crazy."

He laughs and says, "I'm not!" She laughs too. "You just get really enthusiastic when you talk about ancient America. That's all." The way her eyes light up a clearer blue, and how she whispers with such an intensity that he's amazed she can even keep her voice down. "You should talk about it more."

"I'd rather not be known as treasonous."

Gale rolls his eyes and holds out his hand so he can receive her flask and take another swig. "You can talk about it with me. I won't tell a soul." What he's _trying_ to get at is that she should talk about it when she's not drunk, when her guard isn't let down. He wants to know more, and he wants a conversation about it when she's not striving to remember the details or too paranoid to be heard.

"I dunno, Hawthorne," she chides with a smirk. "I think you're in line with the Capitol."

"I'm offended you'd even say that," he tells her as he hands the flask back.

When they meet eyes again she's smiling, and so is he, and Gale suddenly has this uncontrollable urge to lean forward, to close the distance between them. And maybe she senses it too, because her eyes drop to his lips and then quickly dart back up. Maybe it's the alcohol but he does it. He leans forward and she doesn't object, and before they're too close a loud cry from the mass of the wedding party has them both glancing in that direction.

They both look up just in time to watch the newlyweds shove their pieces of toast in their mouths.

He can't tell if she lets out a deep breath or not, but Madge's cheeks are infinitely pink. "Does it bother you?" she finally quips. Gale's mind darts back to a few moments ago when he had just been inching toward her but she continues. "That Rory got married before you did?" The topic she's obviously been trying to avoid finally creeps into the conversation.

And then Gale laughs. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders before dropping his face into his hands and rubbing at his eyes. He almost kissed Madge Undersee. "Not really, no. He and Primrose, they were meant to be together." Gale's eyes find his baby brother, not so much a baby anymore, slowly dancing with his wife. Wife. "I guess I'm more bothered by the fact that I never had anything like that. Not even close."

"Think you ever will?"

Gale drags his gaze from his brother and new sister-in-law back to the blonde nestled beside him. The bright blue of her eyes, and the pale glow of her skin, and the soft pink of her cheeks and lips. Her ability to switch topics but still stay actively involved in a conversation. The way she has opinions on literally everything, the worries that she'll only talk about when she's drinking. But Madge is more than that. She's this mysterious puzzle of democracy and freedom, of orange and red leaves and golden sun rays. She's an undercover rebel that he wants to know more about, that he wants to solve.

He can't help but smile. "Maybe."

* * *

_A/N: Hello! So, it was a bit fun exploring how a wedding would work in District 12, but I think I like how I made it. There's the official part but it's not like they have wedding officials that marry them. You know? I love Rory and Prim and they're literally the cutest. I wanted to have a conversation between Gale and Madge that would show many different sides to both of them, but also flow like a normal conversation and show that they're friends, and would be totally random. I think Gale's falling... eh? At least starting to. Trying to keep my regular update of once a week but senior year is crazy like you wouldn't believe. Thanks for all the reviews and love! Lemme know if you find any errors! I've been putting "him" instead of "her" a lot for some reason..._

_edit: a few people pointed out that they wouldn't be throwing rice considering they lived in the Seam... not sure how I didn't catch that in the first place but thank you! It's been changed to flower petals._


	26. Chapter 26

He tries. Gale tries so damn hard not to think about her all day and it doesn't work.

As Rory goes on and on about how cold it was last night because they couldn't find any blankets in the dark, Gale really tries to listen. And as Thom brings up how Prim looked so in her element back in the Seam, Gale is thinking the same thing of _her_. And when Thom mentions that he rarely saw Gale at _all_ last night he is once again reminded of the blonde he spent his time with.

The second Gale gets off work and makes it home he searches his house. "Ma? You home?"

Hazelle Hawthorne strolls out of her and Posy's room with a blanket in hand. On the table in the living room is a small basket with knitting needles and patches of cloth. She must be fixing some holes. She frowns at her son and lets out a sign. "It's going to take me awhile to get used to your brother not coming home with you," she murmurs. "The wedding was nice though, don't you think? They looked so happy."

Gale knows that his mother is about to get all teary eyed like she was when they returned home after the wedding. Hazelle blew her nose through so many hankies they could supply the entire District with them. So he quickly changes the subject.

"Posy here? Vick?"

"Mmm," Hazelle shakes her head and lowers herself to the couch, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "No. Vick went to get Posy from piano lessons." Piano lessons.

Quickly he yanks his helmet from his head and kicks his shoes off at the door. Hazelle lifts her eyes to study her clearly flustered son, but says nothing. Gale continues tearing off his mining gear, knowing his mother hates it when he gets coal dust on the couch. As soon as he deems himself at least sort of presentable Gale takes the seat next to her.

Finally Hazelle speaks up. "Something wrong, dear?"

"I have a problem."

Her eyebrows lift and she lowers the blanket onto the table, alongside the rest of her knitting supplies. "Missing your brother already?"

"Ma I think," Gale pauses and furrows his eyebrows. "Never mind." He has to talk about this with someone. Maybe there's a way he can get her from his thoughts, maybe talking about her will make the constant curiosity go away. But he doesn't want it to, but he knows he should. "I can't stop thinking about her."

Now Hazelle furrows _her_ eyebrows. "Thinking about…who?"

"Undersee," he mumbles.

"Gale for the love of," Hazelle huffs. "Speak up!"

"Undersee!" The second he shouts it Gale instantly feels a weight lifted off his shoulder, only to feel it return as he watches his mother smirk into her hands. "Aw, Ma—"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But you never talk to me about girls in the first place and then it ends up being _Madge_ and I just," she pauses as Gale groans. "Gale, honey," Hazelle rests her hand on her son's leg. "There's nothing wrong with pining over her!" Gale Hawthorne does not pine. Or crush. He's a grown man! "She's a beautiful and intelligent woman and it's completely understandable that you have feelings for her!"

"But I don't," Gale mutters. "I just can't get her out of my head."

"That means you have feelings for her, dear."

Again Gale groans, pushing himself from the couch so he can pace in front of her. "I can't," he says, mostly to himself.

"Yes you can," Hazelle continues with a faint smile on her face. "Ever since she's found her way into our lives again you've been a much more pleasant person! Gale, you used to be so closed off and you always kept to yourself, she's gotten you out of your shell again! You're not so angry anymore, your temper is in check…"

"You're saying that _she's _made me like this?"

"No," Hazelle frowns. "She hasn't _made_ you anything. I'm saying you're finally at ease."

"Because of her?" Gale repeats.

After a long pause his mother nods. "Yes, maybe so. At least a bit." Gale continues to pace, tapping his fingers along his side to give him something to do with his hands. "Gale, at least _think_ about it. She's a wonderful girl and I think you should give her a _chance_. Maybe pursue her and—"

"Pursue her?" Gale turns to his mother with a sigh. "I can't _pursue _her, Ma. She's different."

"And why's that?" When Gale doesn't answer right away Hazelle fills in the gap on her own. "Is it because she's the mayor's daughter?" Again Gale doesn't answer, allowing his mother's words to hang in the air.

That's exactly it. He can spend all his time _thinking_ about her, the way her fingers lace perfectly in his and the crystallization of her eyes, and he can _talk_ about her, her secrets and mysteries that he wants to unravel, and sure, he can even _like_ her. But Gale can never go after Madge Undersee.

"Gale," his mother's voice pulls his from his thoughts. She pats the spot on the couch next to her and with a defeated sigh he takes the seat. "You know just as well as I do that Madge doesn't care about things like that. This means neither should you. Don't let something as simple as her father's job stop you from being with her."

"I don't know, Ma,"

"Gale Hawthorne," she grabs his cheek and forces him to look at her. "Do you like her?" He stares blankly into her eyes. "Answer me." Slowly, he tips his head into the slightest of nods. "Now you are one of the bravest, most determined people I know. If you're going to give up willy-nilly then I'm thoroughly disappointed."

He pulls his face from her grasp and sighs again. "You can't tell Vick or Posy," says Gale. "I've… I've gotta think about some stuff. Alright?"

Just as Hazelle nods, the smile back on her face, their front door is thrown open. A very cold Posy and Vick stumble in, quickly rushing toward the fireplace.

Posy rushes past Gale and holds her hands out to be warmed. "Can't tell Vick or Posy what?" she asks. "Mom!"

"Sorry," Hazelle quips. "I was sworn to secrecy literally moments before you walked in."

* * *

"Really Effie," Katniss says as politely as she can manage, "it honestly doesn't matter what color the flowers are!"

Madge giggles into her hand as the brunette tries to pull some papers from the escort.

"Of course it matters, Katniss!" The woman with the currently light blue wig turns to face Madge. "What about you, dear? What do you think?" Madge is almost shocked that Effie asked her, considering she only wants what she wants, but Madge only shrugs. "Oh, you have to have an opinion!"

"Well the wedding will be in the spring," Madge offers lightly, "so how about a montage of many colors. That's what spring is like, everything blooming and coming to life. Maybe some light blues, pinks, soft purples." Effie nods enthusiastically and glances back down at the pictures. "Yellows," Madge adds after going through the rainbow in her head a few times.

"Oh, genius! So smart!" Madge smiles brightly as Effie throws the papers in her hand down into a folder, scooping up the manila material quickly. "I've got to tell Peeta! He'll _love_ it!"

As Effie rushes from the house, Katniss takes a seat next to her friend. "I don't know why she didn't just ask Peeta in the first place," Katniss mutters with a deep sigh. "He's the one with the eye for beauty, not me." Madge laughs again as Katniss sinks backwards on the cushions to face the ceiling. "Thank you for helping."

Madge shrugs, "It's not a big deal. I sort of love things like this."

Katniss laughs and glances up at Madge. "Since when do you love weddings?" Madge's been feeling a bit inspired after attending Prim and Rory's. "Looking to have one soon?"

"Ha-ha," the blonde frowns. "I meant planning. Watching new things fall together. But I think it's nice that you and Peeta are finally making it official." Sure it might not be by choice, but the two Victors are truly in love and deserve this bit of happiness.

"Well at least you like the planning part," Katniss says as she shoves herself back up to sit. "Because I hate it." Madge wrinkles her nose and Katniss grabs her cheek playfully, pinching it like a grandmother would her grandchildren. "I knew I picked a wonderful bridesmaid."

"Gross," Madge says with a laugh, tearing herself away from her friend.

Though it's very unlike anyone in District 12 to have a wedding as planned at this one, as well as bridesmaids and groomsmen, this is no ordinary wedding. It's the marriage of two Victors and it has to be over the top, has to be done like a Capitol one would be. Other Victors and camera crews will be arriving. There's even a rumor that President Snow may show up. He probably won't, but no one really knows.

Madge gets the wonderful job of hosting everyone while they're in the District. Thank God the wedding isn't for a month.

The rest of the day carries on as normally with Katniss and Madge making small talk about their lives. Every time Katniss tries to steer the conversation toward _him_, Madge successfully diverts it. She isn't 100% sure on her feelings, though she knows she has some. Madge also knows that Katniss is _not_ the person to talk to about _him_. Yet, anyways.

When it gets dark and Peeta shows up, along with Delly and Jace who've been linked at the hip for much too long, Madge starts to feel claustrophobic.

She can tell by the way everyone acts that they're not uncomfortable, though she is. Delly sits awfully close to Jace on the couch and every once in awhile he'll poke her side, causing her to squirm and giggle. Katniss and Peeta sit in opposite chairs but they face each other, and Madge can see the faces they make in silent conversation.

Rory and Prim. Katniss and Peeta. Jace and Delly.

Madge and… no one.

Before the negative thoughts drown her mind, the blonde excuses herself for the night. She's not in the most sociable moods anymore. And though the two couples beg her to stay, ask her not to go, she decides to anyway.

"I'm not feeling it tonight," she tells them. "Maybe next time!"

The look on Peeta's face is pure disappointment and Madge is sure he can tell why she's leaving. That's a conversation for another day, however. She doesn't need a therapy session about being single. She'll survive.

Madge makes her way from the Victor's Village and into town, shivering at the wind that rips through the District. She decides to stop in the bakery and pick up a treat for herself. Maybe a cupcake or a pie. Who needs a boyfriend when there're sweets to be eaten?

Quickly she goes in and purchases a strawberry pie. It's a bit more expensive than usual because strawberries aren't in season, but Madge doesn't mind. Once the treat is safely in a brown paper bag she starts toward her house and prepares to enjoy it. All by herself. Just as she steps out of the bakery and turns toward her street, she runs smack dab into Gale Hawthorne.

The bag falls from her hand as she slips on some sort of ice and his hand goes to her waist, quick to stop her from falling. Once she's steady he reaches down and grabs the paper bag, handing it over gently. "You okay?"

"Fine," she squeaks. Gale Hawthorne, in all his rugged glory, smirks before taking a step out of the way so she can pass. She doesn't. "Why're you in town?"

"Going to buy some cocoa," he says nonchalantly. "Posy's in a bit of a funk with Rory gone. He _is_ her favorite, after all." Madge laughs but it comes out more like a breath of air. "You?"

She lifts the bag with some effort, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Left Katniss' early," she says quietly. She doesn't need Gale to know that she's throwing herself a pity party. "Was um, going to surprise Bernard with some pie."

Gale narrows his eyebrows at the bag. "Is it alright? From the fall?"

"Oh," Madge really laughs this time, "yes, I'm sure it's fine." The two start walking in the same direction without even mentioning it. "So are you sure it's _Posy_ that's missing Rory?"

"Funny, Undersee," Gale smirks again and nudges her with his elbow. After a moment of silence he adds, "The house is kind of quiet."

"I knew you missed him."

Gale wrinkles his nose as they reach the spice store, which causes Madge to laugh. He reaches forward and pulls open the door so she can enter and then quickly follows suit. The store is warm compared to outside and the two march straight to where the bags of cocoa sit. Gale selects the smallest without saying a word and then takes it to the man at the counter.

He exchanges his coins with a tired look on his face but the man shakes his head. "Nu-uh, price went up. Need another silver coin."

Gale furrows his eyebrows and reaches for his pockets, patting them as he searches for another coin. "I don't have another."

"Then you don't have hot cocoa."

Madge gasps, stepping forward and locking eyes with the man. "Put it on my bill," she says as fast as she can. Before Gale can tell her to stop she continues. "Give Gale all of his money back and put the entire thing on my bill. There is a little girl and a sad old man who are missing their brother who just got married and I refuse to let you take this away from them!"

The man behind the counter lifts an eyebrow and hands back the coins to Gale. "Alright, Ms. Undersee," he says slowly. "If you insist."

"I do." Gale is too speechless to respond so Madge reaches forward and takes the bag of cocoa. "Thank you for your service," she says. Madge starts toward the door and Gale follows after her, still not having said anything. Once they're outside and he's still yet to speak Madge feels a weight fall onto her shoulder. He's going to yell at her about charity all over again. "I shouldn't've done that," she says in a panic.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Gale shoves his hands into his back pockets and glances down at her. "Call me a sad old man in front of that guy. How could you? I'm not even 30!" Madge narrows her eyes and Gale's face slowly forms a smile. "You shouldn't have paid for the cocoa either, but demeaning me like that!"

"I—I was talking about Vick?"

"Vick's no more a man than Posy," Gale laughs as they begin walking. "I'll pay you back."

"Honestly, Gale, you don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"Gale,"

"Then you're coming to have some," he says pointedly. Madge wrinkles her eyebrows again and he extracts his hand from his pocket so he can grab her wrist. "If you paid for the cocoa then you're going to drink some."

"Gale—" she tries again but he's persistent, pulling her off in the direction of the Seam. "Then you'll eat some pie," she insists.

"I will not."

"You _will_."

"You called me a sad old man!"

"Gale Hawthorne! You will eat some of this strawberry pie and you will like it!" His eyes light up in amusement as he turns back to face her. "What?"

"Strawberry?"

"Had to get my fix somewhere when _someone_ stopped delivering," she murmurs quietly. When she looks up his smirk is mostly gone. "Not that it's a big deal," she adds. "Yours always tasted better, but I know you were busy." Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ She shouldn't have brought this up! "Never mind." They continue to walk a bit more in the silence and Madge realizes how close they are to his house. "I should just go home."

Madge feels as though she's dug a hole, fallen in, and has no hope of getting out. First she did what Gale absolutely hates, paying for something he couldn't afford, which in turn probably made him feel like some sort of charity case. Then she brought up the fact that he doesn't bring her strawberries anymore, which is all part of when they stopped talking and… her thoughts cloud her judgment and she slows, turning slowly.

"Do not," he growls, slowing as well. Gale steps sideways and blocks her path. "Undersee."

"I've said too much," Madge babbles and sidesteps out of his way. He follows. "I've made a mess of things." Again the sidestepping situation repeats. "I've had a long day and," she stops speaking as he places his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Come have a cup of cocoa," he nearly orders. "Don't make me force you."

"_Force_ me?" Madge scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "And how would you manage _that_?" Gale shrugs, his face retaining a monotone expression as he reaches forward and pulls at her hips. In one swift motion he tosses her over his shoulder like a sack of flour before marching toward his house again. "Gale!" She pounds on his back and squirms under his grip. "Let me down!"

"We're almost there," he says coolly.

"Gale _Hawthorne! _You're manhandling me in _public_! Let me down this instant and…!" She laughs as the blood starts rushing to her head. This is ridiculous and uncalled for. They're adults! Grown adults! She is not some sort of child! "You're preposterous!"

"There you go with that word again," he says dully, though his voice hitches just a bit.

Madge laughs even harder when he carries her up the steps, still fidgeting under his grip. "Let me… oh!" Madge stumbles through the Hawthorne's front door with a goofy grin on her face as he sets her on the floor. "Down." Posy and Vick both sit on the couch, raising their eyebrows as she straightens her shirt and tries to wipe the smile from her face. "Hi," she says nervously. Her eyes scan up until they find Gale's and she's met with a grin in response, immediately followed by his booming laughter. "Anyone want some cocoa?"

Gale pulls the door shut behind them and nudges her toward the table. "Or some pie?" With another laugh Madge holds out her brown paper bag and allows Vick to snatch it. Gale turns on a kettle for the hot water and Madge lowers herself to a seat. "Bet you're regretting leaving Katniss' early now, hm?"

Madge chews her lip and shakes her head. "Not at all."

And she tries. Madge tries so damn hard not to fall for him but it doesn't work. And she doesn't care.

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry, Gale snuck the money into Madge's pocket when she wasn't looking. He wasn't going take no for an answer on that one, old habits die hard. Hazelle Hawthorne is me in Hunger Games form aka biggest gadge shipper of them all. I like to think that even though they're adults they've still got a bit of playfulness in their hearts. People in District 12 like to hang onto silly things like that. _


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving! Even if you aren't celebrating the holiday I want to know that I am sosososo thankful for all my fans! You guys are the reason I write!_

* * *

"I know you like her."

Vick's voice pulls Gale from the book that he has in his hands. He's read the same sentence a thousand times but has no idea what it means, or even says. Something in the back of his head has been nagging him to read more often. Apparently the more one reads, the smarter they sound. His mind is somewhere else today, however.

"What?"

"Madge," Vick says, crossing his arms. "I know you like her." Gale picks his head up and gazes for their little sister before remembering that she has piano practice. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to Posy."

"You're delusional," Gale mutters and tries to return to his book. He knows perfectly well that their mother isn't the best at keeping secrets about relationships so she could've let it slip. All in all, Gale doubts this though. Vick's very observant. "You've got no room to talk about me _liking_ anyone when you're prancing around all day with that Lily girl."

Vick's cheeks instantly go red but Gale knows it won't be this easy. His little brother isn't one to let things slide. "Lily has nothing to do with this," he quips and takes the open seat on the couch. "And I don't prance."

"You do." Lily was the girl that Vick danced at during Rory and Prim's wedding. She's sweet and quiet, quite the opposite of Vick. Gale's only met her once or twice and she always turns pink when she says hello. Vick's head over heels for her. "Like a bunny."

"Gale I do _not_ prance!" With a huff he narrows his eyes. "And we were talking about Madge."

"I already said that you're delusional, Vick."

"When she was here the other day for cocoa you _carried her in_. Not only that but you couldn't keep your damn eyes off of her." Gale lifts his gaze from the book for just a moment. Instead of apologizing for his mouth Vick continues with ease. "Let us not forget that you're reading. I did the _same thing_ when—" Gale raises his eyebrows and Vick instantly clamps his lips shut. "Never mind. The point _is_ that I know you like her so there's no point in trying to divert the subject."

"Alright little brother," Gale closes his book for good. He doesn't know what it's about anyway. "And what exactly are you proposing I do about it?"

"Thank you for confirmation," Vick tips his head and reaches to grab the book from Gale. His eyes scan over the title _The Catcher in the Rye_ before he places it down on the table. "I read this too. The end totally pissed me off."

"That's the second time you've cursed."

"Aw, Gale," Vick frowns. "Okay the end totally upset me. Better?" Gale nods. "Back to _Madge_, I think you should ask her on a date." Gale snorts before he can help himself. The noise must startle Vick because he jumps a bit. "Why is that so illogical?" he bursts out. "That's what normal people do."

"Well she's not normal."

"She _is_ normal and I'm sure if you were to ask her on a date then—" Gale rolls his eyes back into his head and rubs at his face. "The only reason she would say _no_ is because you're acting like she's some sort of unattainable creature."

"She has plenty of reasons to say no."

"You're being annoying."

Gale scoffs. "_You're_ being annoying. I'm being realistic."

"If you don't think you have a chance then why are you reading, hm?" Gale tears his eyes from Vick and glances down at the aged book that sits on the table. Because he wants to have a chance. Because even if his odds are slim he wants to increase them in any way that he can. "Give it a shot, Gale."

"You sound like Mom." Gale balls his hands into fists out of Vick's view so he can relieve some tension. He has a throbbing headache that always seems to return when he talks about Madge with people who don't need to concern themselves with it.

"Ask her on a date." Again Gale scoffs. He can't just ask _Madge Undersee_ on a date. She's not like any other girl. She's got class. "Fine, if you won't do that then at least," Vick stands so he can pace. It reminds Gale of himself just a few days ago when he was confessing on this very same topic to his mother. "At _least_… at least make her know you like her! You're not a high schooler anymore, Gale, you can't just expect things to work out! You've got to _do_ something about it!"

"Well what do I _do_ then?"

Vick shrugs. "I don't know."

"Thanks Vick. You're _loads_ of help." Maybe he'll talk to Thom. Thom always knows what to do.

* * *

Madge paces in front of the mirror, chewing on her lip as she evaluates her outfit. She doesn't remember the last time she cared so _much_ about what someone thought of the clothes she had on. Sure, Madge often had to dress up for big Capitol events, but this is _different_. Gale Hawthorne isn't a Capitol citizen, he could care less if she's dressed to impress.

Oh, but it would be so much easier to just slip into a dress. She's not sure if she can pull off the whole jean thing in the first place. Madge feels much more in her element when her legs aren't constrained.

But it _is_ cold out. She'll need a jacket, too. Nothing too fancy or she'll seem _pretentious_.

"Madge, dear," Bernard taps on her door before entering. "Are you alright? I can hear you pacing from the kitchen."

"Do I look alright?"

He steps farther into the room and leaves the door open, his eyes skirting her appearance once. "Yes, you look lovely. As always. Why?" The blonde glances back in the mirror and fiddles with her hair. This shoulder or that shoulder? Over the ears or tucked behind? Should she just pin her hair up? "Madge," Bernard rests his hand on her shoulder. "You look wonderful."

She jerks her head into a nod yet still worries. Maybe she should invest in some flannel. Her eyebrows knit as she strides back to her closet, bent on finding some.

"Oh, Madge," Bernard rushes after her and jumps in front of the door before she can pry it open. "What has gotten into you? Where are you going, anyway?"

"Game night," she squeaks. Madge can feel her cheeks heating up as she adds, "At the Hawthorne's." Bernard's eyes light up as Madge slowly backs away, lowering herself to sit on the edge of her bed. "And I don't want to look too dressy but I want to look _good_ and," she drops her head into her hands and sighs. "I'm being silly."

"Yes, probably." Bernard takes the spot next to her. "So you like him then? Gale?" Madge glances toward her door to make sure her father is nowhere around and then nods once. "Madge, that's _wonderful_!" She's very aware of the fact that her butler is probably trying his damned hardest not to say _I told you so_. "You look splendid!"

"I'm not too dressed up?"

"Madge," Bernard chuckles as she stands to pace again. "You're not dressed up at all." She glances down at herself again and decides that Bernard is right. She's in a simple white long sleeved shirt and some dark jeans and boots and no, this is not too dressy. Not dressy at all. "Now would you stop worrying and go?"

With a half forced smile, mostly because of the nerves, Madge nods and quickly tugs on a jacket. As she pounds down the stairs Madge calls a farewell to her butler and scampers toward the Seam.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Gale says as his friend returns from dumping a bucket of coal into a coal cart. Thom lifts his eyebrows and gestures for him to continue. "You can't laugh at me."

"I would never," Thom fiends offense and then cracks a smile. "What's up?"

"Alright, say there's a girl," Gale starts quietly. He knows that the mines have ears and that the miners have mouths. Gale tries not to groan as Thom's eyes light up in amusement. "And you like her."

"I've got a wife, Brother."

"You know what I mean," Gale grits out. Thom chuckles and Gale lets out a deep breath. "May I continue?" His friend nods and rests on his pickaxe. "So there's a girl and you like her and," Gale speeds over the next part, "she's from town. What would you—"

"I wouldn't," Thom answers immediately. The amusement has been wiped clean off his face and he almost looks angry. "And neither will you. Gale, are you joking? A girl from town?"

Gale rubs his hand over his face, not caring that he only cakes it in another layer of coal dust. "I just thought—"

"You thought wrong."

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain, Thom." His friend holds his hands up. Gale isn't sure if he's telling him to explain or simply implying that there isn't anything _to_ explain. "She's different, alright? She gets me thinking and she's great with my family and—"

"Hold on a second," Thom cuts Gale off for the third time. "Don't tell me it's who I think it is." Gale's throat constricts. He had been hoping Thom wouldn't be bright enough to put two and two together. Not now, anyway. Thom takes a step closer and throws a glance over his shoulder. His voice drops as he asks, "Undersee?" Gale only swallows in response, taking a step away from his friend and returning to work. "You've got to be shitting me!" Gale tightens his grip on his pickaxe and has no hesitation as he hammers away on the wall. "Gale, of all people you've gotta pick _her _to fall for?"

"I didn't _pick_ her," Gale grunts. "It just _happened_."

"Happened my ass!" Gale finally lowers his pickaxe and turns back to Thom. "You don't like her. You _can't_ it's against your hardwiring. You're just _infatuated _with the thought of this prissy little stuck up—"

And for the first time in a long time, Gale cuts _him_ off. "She's not like that! Don't act like you know what's going on in my head. Or that you know _anything _about her." Gale jabs his finger at his friend's chest. "Because you don't."

The whistle rings and Gale reaches down for his bucket and snatches it angrily, not glancing up at Thom as he dumps the remains of his work in the coal cart. Without another word the two join the rest of the miners at the elevator. Rory spots both of them and squeezes in, yapping along about Prim some more. He doesn't seem to notice the sour mood.

He must pick up on the silence by the time they reach the top though because no goodbyes are said between any of the men. Rory's face does remain a question, however, and Gale only shakes his head in response. This is a story for another day.

And all Gale wants to do is throw something. Why does Thom have to be such an ignorant prick? Close minded bigoted ignorant _prick_! Gale pulls open his front door ready to explode at the first person he sees, but then freezes when his eyes catch on a certain kind of sunlight.

Madge Undersee is mid-laughter, hunched over on the table with four cards in her hand as Vick tries to debate her winning in the game before them. Though Gale has no idea what was previously going on his mood is instantly lifted and his anger melts away. She looks up and straightens her posture. Madge bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey," she blurts out.

"Hey," Gale shoots back, trying his damned hardest not to smile. "I'm gonna rinse off," he gestures outside and Madge nods while he pulls the door shut.

* * *

"So nice of him to say hello to _us_," Hazelle quips from the fire where she's brewing up dinner.

Madge attempts to suppress her blush but she can feel it creeping over her features anyway. Instead she changes the subject. "So the rain basin outside is used for washing off even though you have a bathtub?" She realizes this wasn't the best subject change but it's a question that's been lingering in her thoughts for a long time.

Vick collects the cards and shuffles them together as he explains the minor detail of the Seam to her. The rain basin is used for quick bathing when miners get home from work, or kids from school. This way they're not wasting well water which is used for drinking, yet still getting clean. "The bathtub is only used once a week really," he continues as he deals the cards. Posy sits on the couch and tries to watch the hand get dealt. Hazelle said she's not allowed to play until she finishes her homework. "Usually Sunday nights so we can scrape all the grime off."

"That makes us sound disgusting," Posy mutters. "It's not that bad."

"Oh we use the tub for special occasions too." Special occasions like the Reaping. Madge shudders. Bad subject change.

A few moments later Gale strides back into the house, the coal previously smudged across his face now gone like it was never there in the first place. He hangs his helmet on the hook by the door and kicks his shoes off by the mat. "So what are we playing?" he asks as he takes the seat next to Madge.

"Slapjack," Vick answers. "I think Madge is cheating."

Madge frowns. "I don't cheat!"

"Suuure," Vick nods with a smirk. His eyes dance across from Gale to Madge and back to Gale and Madge once again is feeling her cheeks heat up. "I don't know who invited you over for game night anyway," Vick says with fake annoyance. "Because it certainly wasn't _me_."

"I did," Posy calls angrily from the couch. "And I don't even get to play!"

It doesn't last very long, however, and Posy is soon included in the festivities. Sometime during the night they eat dinner – a brew which Madge enjoys heartily – and then resume playing card games. Madge is only good at slapjack and Gale teases her the rest of the night about how awful she is at all the other games. He says he'll help _next time_. Her heart leaps in her chest.

When the night is over and Gale announces that he's walking her home, again Madge feels dizzy. As she pulls on her coat Gale snickers and curiosity gets the best of her.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" she asks while she thrusts her arm down a sleeve hole.

"You're wearing _white_, Undersee." She glances down and then looks back up with confused eyes. "Although the see-through fabric is a plus you must've forgotten there's no way you're going to get home without a coal stain on it."

She frowns. "It is _not_ see-through," Madge growls as she crosses her arms tightly over her chest. Her cheeks are hot already.

"Is too." Gale throws a look over his shoulder to make sure his family wasn't listening and then gestures toward the door. Madge quickly buttons her coat and scolds herself for her flunk in fashion. She knew there was no way she could have a perfect outfit! Madge bids the Hawthorne's a goodnight and then Gale ushers her out the door before she can curl up on the couch. They walk in silence for a few moments before he speaks again. "I was joking. About your shirt." She only _hmphs _and tightens her grip on her jacket. "I was serious about the coal stain though."

Instead of continuing to talk about her choice of clothing Madge takes a chance. "You alright?"

The question must throw Gale off because he slows a bit. "Yes?"

"You're talking too much about things that don't matter," she says. "I figure you had a bad day." She can hear Gale swallow from next to her and she looks up. "So I'll ask again. Are you alright?"

"Fine," he forces out. "Just tired."

Madge tries to fight the smile but honestly, there's no point. "Then why are you walking me home?"

Instead of an answer Gale lets out a deep breath. "Would you rather me turn around?"

"Of course not, that's ridiculous." Her hands slowly slip from across her chest and they walk in silence a bit more. "I know you're not really one for conversations like this but you really can talk to me."

"I know."

She taps her fingers on her hip and feels them brush with his. For a moment she considers linking hands with him. Gale's hand always feels so nice in hers. She hadn't been aiming for that on the night she brought up puzzle pieces but there's no use in denying it anymore. Gale Hawthorne's hand encases hers perfectly.

This could be a date, she decides. A walk home with a kiss goodnight. Madge chews the inside of her cheek and wills the thoughts away from her only they're not gone for long. With a burst of courage she stretches her fingers out to find his and only finds cool air. When she looks down she realizes Gale's shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"Missing Rory?" she chokes out. Madge lifts her arms to cross over her chest again. No point in letting her fingers get cold. Gale jerks his head into a no and Madge continues to chew the inside of her cheek. "Did you get into an argument with someone?" Gale glances to look at her and Madge swallows, understanding that's a yes.

"Don't be nosy," he offers coolly.

"It's in my nature," she says back. Gale chuckles and slows to a stop as they reach her house. "You didn't have to walk me," Madge tells him. "I know the way to my house."

"I wanted to," is all he says back. They stare at each other for a moment, nothing but the wind in the empty trees to give them company. "I should go," Gale finally says softly. Madge nods and steps backwards toward her lighted house. "I work tomorrow," he adds.

"Me too."

Yet still they stand just a few paces away from each other. Neither moving. Just watching each other.

Gale coughs once and tips his head. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Madge shoots back before he's even done talking. "Thanks for walking me."

"Yes. Yeah, of course."

"See you."

"You too."

Almost embarrassedly, Madge stumbles up her stairs. The wind blows her door shut a little too loudly and she cringes, collapsing against it as it closes. She peeks out of the window next to the door and watches Gale's figure disappear into the darkness of the Seam. She smiles to herself when she catches him glance over his shoulder.

"Good night?" Bernard's voice chirps from over Madge's shoulder and startles her into a squeak. He chuckles as her face runs red and offers to take her jacket. "My goodness, he has you acting like a schoolgirl again!"

"Does not," Madge murmurs.

"Does too," he says. Madge rolls her eyes as he takes the coat from her. "Oh my. Looks like white wasn't the best color after all." Bernard points down to a spot on Madge's back. "You've got a coal stain, dear." Again Madge's face turns hot as she tries to shield it from him. "Just get me the shirt and I can send it away for cleaning."

"Of course," Madge stammers. She bids Bernard a goodnight and quickly scurries up to her room, letting her door click shut before rushing over to the mirror. She studies the smear, unsure if she's pleased with it or not considering it looks like a chair print, and then groans when she realizes Gale was right in the end.

All in all, Madge would call the night a success.

* * *

_A/N: Again, I am so thankful for all of you! I felt the need to update today. Simpleish chapter. I think I'll make Katniss' wedding next chapter, hm? Y/N? Predictions for that? At least the beginning of the wedding, not sure how much I'll fit in because there are a few other little things I want to add before that. Hope you liked it!_


	28. Chapter 28

"Hello! Yes, hi. Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

Madge plasters a smile on her face as everyone pours into her household. It's been a few weeks and Katniss' wedding will be next Sunday. Arista says the most useful thing Madge can do is keep all of their guests entertained. She shakes their hands and laughs at their jokes and pretends like she understands every little crisis they have. Only a few Victors will be attending Katniss and Peeta's wedding but because this is being aired for all of Panem, _plenty_ of Capitol citizens will be here. And they're here early.

"Madge, darling!" The blonde tries not to cringe as someone wraps her in his arms. She can see the blue suit through the peek in her eyes and when she pulls away she's met with blue eyes and blue hair and lightly tinted blue skin.

"Azulete," she smiles as brightly as she can manage. "Wonderful to see you!"

"Isn't it?" From across the room Madge can hear Bernard turn a laugh into a cough and it takes every fiber in her not to glare at him. "It's been _months_ since I've seen your pretty face, love! How are the orphans?"

Oh boy. Time to slip back into the mayor's daughter Madge has been her whole life.

With a glowing smile Madge tells Azulete all about the 'orphans' and how they're so much better. She tells them about her teaching job and how she's teaching about the Capitol. Madge _always_ stresses the importance of government, and they all nod in agreement and fascination. When Madge meets her father's eyes from across the room she knows that she's doing exactly what she's supposed to be doing. His sympathetic smile is just enough reassurance to get through the rest of the afternoon.

When evening slips around and the bouncing Capitol citizens show no signs of getting tired and Azulete has started holding her waist like she's his property, Madge feels it's only appropriate to excuse herself for a breath of air. It's hard work taking care of children all day.

"It's just that I _promised_ I would take one of my students this book," Madge lies. "You know how orphans are! They look forward to every little thing. I can't let her down."

"Oh, you saint," one of them cries. Another only nods and adds, "You are truly an angel. Dealing with these coal covered miscreants."

Madge shrugs, "All in a day's work." And with this they bid her farewell, though it takes a few minutes to get Azuelte's arm from around her. Madge rushes to her bookshelf and selects a book at random, waving it over her head to prove to all the people in her living room that she wasn't lying.

Bernard brings Madge her jacket, a light one now that it's warming up and not nearly as cold anymore, and growls as he hands it over. "You lucky little brat," he murmurs. "I wish _I _could lie like that."

"Best of luck," Madge offers. "I'll be back soon."

Once she steps outside Madge wonders where she even planned on going in the first place. It's not like she can go to Katniss and Peeta's because they're housing Effie who is in a _frenzy_ right about now. And Jace would tell Madge that she should feel 'honored' to have Capitol guests over, even if it is sarcasm. She's not in the mood for that today. So to the Hawthorne's it is. But Madge always knew that was where she'd end up.

* * *

Thom paces the small expanse of Gale's living room without saying a word. What compelled the other miner to show up at Gale's house is completely beyond Gale but he opened the door and let him in anyway. It's not like the rest of his family is home anyway. Posy snuck them out so she could show them the piano piece she's been working on.

"Just please, _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on inside your head, Gale." Thom turns to him and waves his arms around. "I've been thinking about this for _days_ and you still sound like a freaking idiot to me."

"If you're here to scold me then just get out," Gale mutters. "I don't have the patience today."

"I just," Thom faces Gale and frowns. "I just don't want you getting hurt, Gale. You're my best friend and I don't want some bitch from town breaking your heart." Gale frowns but says nothing as his friend continues. "What do you like about her anyway?"

Gale's overly annoyed that his friend can't look past the small fact that she's from town.

He grunts. "She's great with my family," Gale starts. That's one of the biggest things to him, that whoever he ends up with cares about his family just as much as he does. "She talks about these things you wouldn't expect her too." The annoyance slowly dissipates from Gale as he thinks back to Madge's voice happily ringing out. "Ancient America," Gale adds quietly. "Democracy. Freedom."

Thom snorts. "She's little Miss Optimistic then, isn't she? Democracy clearly didn't work Gale. Not if we're in the state we are today." Again a certain anger builds up in Gale's stomach. Every time he talks he's shot down immediately. "You think you know what you're getting yourself into and you _don't_." Thom doesn't allow Gale to get in another reason why he's so fond of her. "Undersee, she doesn't care about you! Not like that!"

"How would you know?"

"What could someone like _her_ see in someone like _you_?" Gale's throat constricts as a deeper rage builds up inside of him. "The only result of you two would be living in the Seam. You really think she wants that? Deserves that? Gale you're a damn fool if think that she actually wants to be with you!"

"Get out of my house," Gale grunts, standing and grabbing Thom's shoulders before shoving his toward the door. "You're supposed to _support _me you asshole," Gale snaps. "I figured I'd get this shit from everyone else but you?" Thom yanks open the door and goes to march out, only pausing when he nearly bumps into a startled looking Madge Undersee.

Thom snorts. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Fuck off," Gale grunts, shoving Thom out and yanking Madge in. The door slams shut and Madge waits a moment, casually glancing around the room. "Sorry."

"I guess your argument was with Thom," she says quietly, slowly peeling her jacket off. Madge hasn't been over since game night and it's sort of put Gale on edge, honestly. "No one else here?"

"No."

Madge walks over to him and rests her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" Gale's gaze dips to watch her hand and she pulls it away.

"Yeah, sure," he gestures to the couch and she goes over to take a seat. "Why're you here?"

Madge smiles but quickly drops it. "Are you unappreciative of my company?" Gale rolls his eyes and takes the spot on the couch next to her, which gets her to laugh a little. "Everyone's here for Katniss and Peeta's wedding," she sighs. "I needed a break. There's a man decked out in the color blue who can't keep his hands off of me." Madge taps her fingers across her own knee before eventually resting her hand on his. The action startles him but he doesn't make that known. "Hey," she says softly. "Thom'll come around."

Gale can't help but snicker. "You don't even know what we're arguing about."

"But you two are best friends, right? He'll come around." Gale captures her hand with his and squeezes once, savoring the soft feel of her skin. "As long as you're making the right decision in whatever the topic is," she adds softly. Gale resists the urge to tangle his fingers with hers. To capture her lips with his.

"I think I am."

"You think?"

Again he laughs. "I'm not sure yet. But I think so." Suddenly Gale frowns and pulls his hand from hers. "Why didn't democracy work?"

Madge furrows her brows. "What?" Gale goes to open his mouth again and she chuckles. "You and Thom are fighting about _democracy_?"

"No," he blabs quickly. "But I mean if we—"

Madge cuts him off but he doesn't mind. "It did work," she says. "Until the disasters. Didn't you pay attention in school?" Of course the teacher will scold Gale about his study habits. He knew he'd end up in the mines, what was the point of paying attention? "When the earthquakes and tsunamis hit the coasts it threw everyone into a panic. Panic _always_ overrides government. Anarchy. You know. The only way to calm the panic was to enforce a strict rule. Which led to Panem and 13 Districts. The big guys in charge were so pleased with the power that they acquired they didn't want to give it back to the people."

"Alright there's no way we were taught that in school," says Gale. "You just know too much."

"No such thing as knowing _too much_." Madge fiddles with the book in her hand that Gale didn't even know she brought. "So if you're not fighting about democracy then…"

"What did I tell you about being nosy?"

Madge laughs and goes to stand, reaching forward and placing the book on the able. "Alright then, Gale Hawthorne. If you're not going to tell me your deepest secrets then I might as well leave." He smiles and stands after her. "The Victors are all arriving tomorrow and I'm going to need my strength if I want to put up with Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason."

Gale pauses by the door, trying to get her to stay for just a few minutes. "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, nothing when they're alone. But when they're _together_…" Madge trails off and shakes her head, though a small smile slips onto her features. "I have no idea how Katniss and Peeta put up with them. They don't even need to drink to start taking off their clothes."

With a snort Gale says, "I bet you love that."

"So much."

In another attempt to get her to stay he leans against the door. "Is it weird that the wedding's going to be at your house?"

"Nah," Madge takes a step back and leans against the wall. Good. "I mean there are always big parties there." Madge drums her fingers against the wall. "Is it weird that Katniss is getting married?"

"No," Gale shakes his head. "Should it be?"

"You were in love with her for awhile."

"Doesn't mean I am now." His eyes trail across Madge's simple features. The pink of her lips, the tip of her nose. Her cheeks heat up and he smirks. "Haven't been for some time." As an afterthought he adds, "It's good to see her happy, I guess."

"You were pretty mad about it when she told us," Madge points out. Gale wrinkles his nose remembering the way he just stormed out, how he yelled at Madge for nothing. "I figured it was because you had lost your chance once and for all."

"You're not funny, Undersee," Gale scowls, causing her to laugh again. "I was just upset that I was demoted to the same level as _you_ on the friendship scale."

Madge rolls her eyes and he laughs too. "You're the one who isn't funny."

"You're right I'm hilarious." She marches forward and he crosses his arms over his chest. He peers down his nose and meets eyes with her.

"You're bad at talking about serious things," she notes.

Gale pauses. "You never give me the chance."

"That's a lie," Madge says. "You change the subject." His arms slip from across his chest and Gale swallows. "I'm starting to think you don't trust me."

"I was upset because even in Katniss' own personal hell, she found happiness when I couldn't." Now Madge swallows and Gale holds her gaze. "That what you wanted to hear?" Madge knits her eyebrows and Gale sighs before leaning back on the door again. "But yeah, I'm happy for her."

"You were right I am nosy."

Gale chuckles, "Yes. You are." She fiddles with her hands and Gale reaches down to grab them. "Next time I tell you to mind your own, will you?"

"Probably not," she breathes. Her eyes latch on their hands and he only tightens his grip. "I should go before my father gets mad." Again she swallows and Gale burns with the need to make her stay. He's done it before. Just kissed a girl without and warning. Why not now? She licks her lips and he pulls her another step closer. Her voice comes out shaky and Gale revels in the fact that he's the one to do it to her. "Will I be seeing you at the wedding?"

He almost laughs at the absurdity of the question. Instead he says, "Mhm."

Gale reaches up and brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Save me a dance?" she asks.

"Maybe."

Gale finally lets go of her other hand and Madge chews on her bottom lip, and steps out of way of the door. "I'll be going, then." They say their goodbyes and as Madge saunters down the street away from his house he notices she left her book on their table. Maybe he'd read this one.

* * *

"Well, well," says Gale as he turns to his younger brother. "Don't you clean up nice?" Prim swats Gale away and wipes a smidge of coal from Rory's cheek. "Then again you have someone to make sure you do."

"You look good too, Gale," Prim replies though her eyes are still on Rory. "Doesn't he, Madge?"

Gale spins around quickly and finds the blonde in question watching him with her eyebrows high on her forehead. He's taken aback for a moment, allowing his eyes to drift over the body of the mayor's daughter. She doesn't look as flashy as she normally does for a Capitol party, but then again this isn't about impressing anyone. Today is all about Katniss but Gale has a feeling he won't be able to take his eyes off of Madge.

She wears a simple blue dress that cuts off right before her knees. The neckline dives down and exposes her chest and the locket she always wears is resting against her sternum. Golden curls tumble down her shoulders and Gale takes a step toward her.

"Yes," she says after a onceover. "Gale looks wonderful. You can tell by the way Johanna Mason can't keep her eyes off of him." Gale lifts his eyebrows and glances over his shoulder. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Oh is she now?" Rory's ears perk up. "Too bad you're not from 7, Gale, she's…" Rory trails off as Prim thunks him in the head.

"Katniss Everdeen's handsome cousin strikes again," Madge sighs, though she wears a smile. A bell rings from out of the room and Madge frowns, reaching forward and grabbing Gale's arm. "That's my cue. I have to play. Save me a seat?" Words escape him and he nods. "You do look nice," she tells him as she goes.

Prim giggles once Madge is gone and Gale rolls his eyes, starting off for the front row next to his mother and Vick. Rory goes to take the seat next to him but Gale holds out his hand, effectively saving a spot for Madge. Rory says nothing, only smiles at the ground.

* * *

Madge plays the traditional _here comes the bride_ tune on the piano and watches Katniss stroll down the aisle. Haymitch hands her off. For awhile Madge assumed it would be Gale to do so, but apparently Haymitch has grown to be a father figure for her. Madge can believe it. Haymitch is soft underneath his hard shell.

And Peeta cries. Of course Peeta cries. Much more than Katniss does. Katniss isn't really a crier. But Madge cries too. Once she's done her job at the piano she takes the seat Gale saved for her. Somewhere during the vows between Katniss and Peeta, Gale grabs her hand and reassuringly squeezes it. It only makes the Katniss and Peeta's promise of _together_ ache in her stomach.

Once the vows are said (publically of course, this _is_ being filmed for Capitol viewing) and the toasting is complete, attendees rush in and move the chairs from the main room to make it more of a dance area. Thankfully Madge isn't required to play the piano anymore and can instead enjoy herself.

With a sudden determination to find Gale considering he _may_ have _almost_ promised her a dance Madge starts off through the plow of people.

"Madge, darling!" A voice over her shoulder stops Madge in her tracks. Oh God. She's spun around before she gets the chance to do so herself. "Oh, goodness gracious," Azulete's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "You're in my favorite color! You did that on _purpose_ you little minx, didn't you?" No, no, _no_ that is _not_ why she wore blue she's wearing blue because Delly told her it brings out her _eyes_ not because… "Dance with me," he insists before Madge can get in another word.

* * *

Gale rests against one of the walls in the Undersee's mansion and lets his eyes drift over the size of the house. Though he used to deliver strawberries for Madge he's never actually been inside. The sheer expansion of the _living room_ is beyond him.

As Gale tips back some fruity drink and wrinkles his nose at the overwhelming scent of flowers, he notices Madge dancing with some overly-blue freak. Something stirs inside his stomach but he makes no attempt to intervene. Not yet. He watches as they sway to the music, Madge looking less than thrilled. At least he can enjoy _that_.

Peeta Mellark hobbles over to Gale and follows his gaze before the miner can drop it. "Yeah," Peeta says slowly, "I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"Madge," Peeta raises his hand and gestures in the direction of the blonde. "You're head over heels."

"Mellark," Gale grunts and starts looking for another drink. "You're delusional."

"You can't lie to me, Gale, I know what look people give each other when they're interested." Peeta begins to watch Madge now too and it only unsettles him. "And you can't keep calling me Mellark considering Katniss is one too, now."

"I can do whatever I damn well please."

"Then why aren't you dancing with Madge?" Again, townies and their ability to read people continues to amaze Gale. "Listen. You start calling me Peeta and I won't tell anyone anything, alright?" Gale doesn't find anyone walking around with a tray of drinks so he turns to the blonde next to him. "Deal?"

"Mellark, I swear to God that if you..."

"Who?"

Gale grunts. "_Peeta_. I don't know what you're going on about but I suggest you shut your pie-hole." On the inside Gale laughs at his own bakery related joke.

"Then why'd you call me Peeta? Seriously, Gale, you're not good at things like this." The blonde snickers and pats him on the shoulder. "Go on. Go ask her to dance."

Gale assess the situation before him and thinks, _why the hell not__?_ He looks down at Peeta's hand on his shoulder and nudges it off. But not without offering him a "congratulations" back.

* * *

Again Madge's spun around, swaying to the beat of the song while some sweaty Capitol man that doesn't even have the right to_ be_ at this wedding holds her close. "You know, Margaret," he continues darkly in her ear. "We make a beautiful couple. You in that dress and me in this suit. We'd have _everyone_ going crazy."

"Lovely thought," she murmurs in response. His hands tighten around her hips and threaten to dip down lower.

"Your father would absolutely _love_ it."

"Mmm," Madge sighs and straightens her posture.

"You could move to the Capitol with me and you'd never have to deal with orphans again, Madge. Just imagine what life could be like…" he trails off and shifts away from Madge. She picks up her eyes to study why he's lessened his grip. "May I help you?"

Gale stands behind Azulete with his hands out. "I'd just like to dance with Ms. Undersee, that's all." Azulete makes a face and begins to speak but Gale beats him to it. "You see she's a good friend of Katniss Everdeen. Or well, Mellark. And Katniss is my cousin, so I know Madge here by association." Madge feels her cheeks turning hot as Gale practically shoves the blue man out of the way. "I promised her a dance."

Azulete again makes a face but says nothing, glancing down at the floor and marching away with his nose pointed down. Gale quickly pulls Madge into his grasp, his hands sliding around her waist as she nestles against his chest.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"You know you told me to save you a dance, right? Not save you _from_ a dance?"

"Again with the Hawthorne humor," Madge mutters. Gale snickers and tightens his hands. "I swear he thinks I'm his property or something."

"You're the one who wore blue."

Madge frowns. "Should I change?"

"No. Brings out your eyes." She smiles against his chest. "You look nice."

Her smile doesn't fade in the least. "Thank you. So do you."

There's a pause as they sway to the beat. "Was Johanna Mason really looking at me?" Madge scoffs and again Gale chuckles and buries his nose in her hair. From the corner of her eye she catches Peeta watching them, a light smile on his face before going off to dance with Katniss.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! I got a new computer and I have absolutely no idea how to use it! Therefore I have no idea when my next update will be. Hopefully soon! I wanted to make their wedding pretty simple yet kinda cheesy and corny and idk. How'd you like it? All criticism/reviews are appreciated. _


	29. Chapter 29

As Gale returns home from another agonizingly long day in the mines (even worse now that Thom isn't speaking with him) he is surprised by the sudden appearance of his younger brother at the door. Gale steps backward and eyes Vick once.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to go in the woods."

Gale grunts, throwing a glance over his shoulder before shoving Vick inside and slamming the door shut behind him. Without another word Gale kicks off his boots and pulls his mining gear from him.

"No. And you can't say crap like that with the door open, you know that."

"Gale," Vick pleads as his brother marches from him. "_Please_! Please take me! If you don't I'll... I'll go on my own!" Gale snaps around so fast his neck cracks, glaring daggers at him. He's acting like a child. "Okay, I won't do that, but I don't want to be totally useless anymore!"

"You're not useless, Vick."

"I am. Besides with you in the mines and Rory's income now going to him and Prim we could use more... food. Not only that but it's staying lighter for later so we could go after you get home from the mines." Gale swallows thickly and continues to stare at Vick, sizing up the boy before him.

Or maybe he's a man. Vick's just as determined as Gale is, and honestly it surprises him that Vick waited so long to ask this blatantly. He used to hint at it and Gale would always shoot him down, tell him that he was too young.

"I don't even need to learn anything with the bow," Vick continues desperately. "Just some snares. Anything, Gale! Just _think_ about it! I'm nearly 18 I think I can handle it. You hopped the fence a lot when you were a lot younger and dumber than me so I think it's at least viable for consideration!"

Again Gale swallows. He doesn't want his brother to have to grow up like he did. But then again, he _hasn't_. Vick practically _is_ grown up and should know things like this. The weight of the world isn't on his shoulders like it was with Gale. Rory never had much of an interest but Vick always had. The more Gale thinks about it the more it makes sense, yet there's still the looming threat of the Capitol and a public whipping.

Which still happen every now and again.

"I'll mull it over," Gale tells him. "You ask me about it again before I make up my mind then the answer is no. You got it?"

Vick's face lights up and he nods. "Yes. Totally and completely."

* * *

When Gale gets home from work he's overly tired. All he wants to do is sleep for the rest of his life and put some sort of warm wrap on his back which is causing him more pain than necessary as of late. But when the door swings open and he see's Madge Undersee scurrying about, Gale instantly wakes up.

They eat dinner and have mindless conversations about nothing that he'll surely forget later. All he can focus on is the light in her shining eyes and the pink to her pale skin.

Madge and Gale end up on the couch and he doesn't hesitate to grab her hand. If the action startles her she doesn't show it, only sliding closer and absorbing Gale's warmth.

"You seem tense," she says gently. "Everything alright?"

"Back hurts," he murmurs. Gale wonders why the words flow so easily from his lips. He'd never admit that, especially not to her. It shows weakness. Something Gale Hawthorne can't afford.

Madge asks, "Want me to fix it?" Gale's the one that's startled this time, turning to her with his eyebrows raised. "Oh, come on Gale, it's just a back rub." As he goes to say how it'd be strange with his family in the room she adds, "Everyone else went to bed already. Nothing to be embarrassed by." And when he looks up, he realizes she's right.

Wordlessly he sinks to the floor in front of her and allows her hands to find his shoulders. Gale closes his eyes and tries to only focus on the kneading Madge uses as the knots of tension ease from him. Suddenly her hands take on a slower rhythm and ghost over his skin, but he doesn't mind. His eyes snap back open when he feels her breath on his neck.

Slowly he turns to look at her and is shocked by the way her eyes are wide and almost _desperate_. "Madge," his voice catches in his throat before he springs up, needing the feel of her lips on his.

And she doesn't waste any time responding. Gale fumbles to get back up on the couch and pulls her closer to him. She lurches forward and wraps her hands around him, one tugging his shirt closer in a bunch and the other getting lost somewhere in his hair. As he foolishly pulls away to catch his breath she disappears from around him in an instant.

Gale turns his head to find her and ends up falling off the couch.

And waking up.

The clock on the wall says 4:52 and the sky is a clear sort of blue, a telltale sign of the approaching dawn.

He was _dreaming_. For God's sake he was _dreaming! _

Gale groans and lifts himself off the floor, rubbing at his eyes and scolding himself for being such an idiot. If he doesn't get his hands on Madge Undersee soon he's going to explode. Literally. At least his back doesn't hurt as much anymore.

After fixing his _problem _Gale settles back on the couch. He knows that if he goes back to sleep for less than an hour he'll only dream of her again and it makes him want to scream. Instead he pushes himself from where he sits and marches into the room he shares with Vick, kicking the mattress that sits on the floor.

Vick instantly stirs and sits up muttering something about Lily which causes Gale to roll his eyes. "Wake up," Gale says with another kick to the mattress. "You wanna go in the woods or not?"

"Whatimesit?"

"Nearly five now get up, I don't have all day." Vick, obviously annoyed of being woken from his dream about _Lily_ growls and rolls back over. "Guess I'm never taking you then," Gale says noncommittally.

Vick groans and rolls back over, slowly shoving the blankets from him. "What's got _your _panties in a bunch?" he murmurs.

"Nothing that concerns you," Gale retorts as he quickly gets dressed.

There isn't enough time for him to come home after he takes Vick out and change for the mines, so he just puts his work gear on. He knows that it's impractical to go hunting in this which is exactly why Gale doesn't plan to go hunting. Just give Vick a taste of the freedom. He knows once Vick is out there once he'll never hesitate to wake up early again.

When Vick stands, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Gale tries not to laugh at his choice of outfit. They'll only be out for a few minutes but his clothing is school wear, not woods wear. Then again, Gale _is_ in his mining outfit.

"We'll work on it," Gale tells him.

Quickly they scribble out a note for their mother and take off into the approaching dawn. Gale doesn't remember the last time he went in the woods before work but it has to have been ages ago. The closer they get to the fence the more eager Vick seems, Gale can't help but smile at his brother.

And then they're finally there. Gale points out that no matter how many times Vick will cross the fence he _must_ listen for the hum every single time. No exceptions.

"You touch it while it's on and you die. You got that?"

"Got it," Vick nods. "Always check the fence."

After that Gale shows him the quickest way to get under. He slides through the hole in the fence with ease and watches at Vick does the same. Gale remember the first time he brought Rory out and he hesitated. Gale knew from that point on that the woods weren't for him. Vick seems to be different, though.

And that fact is proven the second they're out of view from the District. Vick just freezes. He freezes right where he stands and his mouth drops open and he can't move at all.

Gale watches his brother with uneasy eyes. "Vick?"

"It's incredible," he breathes. "No, more than incredible! It's phenomenal!" A laugh leaps from Vick's throat as he looks back toward Gale. "Why the heck haven't you brought me out here before?!"

Gale laughs, marching over and pounding his brother on the shoulder. "I just want to show you a few things, alright?"

"Anything!"

The older of the two leads the way only a bit into the woods. Gale shows Vick where he keeps the bow and arrow (which he won't get his hands on for years, if he's lucky) and how he uses that log to pinpoint direction. Gale leads him to the river and talks about how the water flows south, and how if it's followed upstream far enough it will eventually take him to a lake. He points out little things about the plants as they walk, Vick nearly overwhelmed with excitement can only nod in response. And lastly, he talks about the sun and how it can be used to tell the time.

Speaking of which.

"Dammit," Gale grumbles. "C'mon, we gotta go."

"Nu-uh," Vick shakes his head. "_You_ gotta go. It's Saturday, Gale! I can stay out here all day!"

"Nu-uh," Gale repeats in the same tone Vick used. "You're going home. We can come back out when I get off." Vick pouts and Gale grabs his shoulder, pulling him back toward the fence. There's no way in hell Gale's leaving Vick alone out here all day. "Don't make me change my mind about this."

"Promise that we'll come out?"

"Yeah, Vick, I promise."

And that's all he needs to hear.

* * *

Gale takes Vick again out that night and teaches him how to climb a tree. Not that Vick hasn't climbed a tree before, he just hasn't climbed one like _this_. He also shows Vick little things like where the best places to set snares are or places that he should avoid at all costs because they have Tracker Jacker nests or other hunter's stuff.

"If you ever see something that isn't yours, don't touch it."

And when Sunday rolls around Vick is the one to wake _Gale_ up, not the other way around. They spend the morning running the snare route and collecting whatever it is that Gale's caught. When afternoon hits, Vick asks if they can go fishing and Gale happily complies.

He's missed having a companion out in the woods. Even if it _is_ his little brother.

After catching a few things that they can trade in the Hob they start back toward the fence. "Mom'll start to worry if we're out too long," Gale tells him. "If you start to lose track of time, chances are Mom's freaking out at home."

"Noted," Vick nods. "What's that?"

Gale lifts his gaze and follows Vick's outstretched hand, wrinkling his nose when he spots where his brother is pointing. "Strawberry bush," Gale mutters.

"Looks overgrown," Vick says back as he starts for it. "When's the last time you picked any?"

"Been awhile," he admits. Strawberries don't go for much in the Hob and until recently he hadn't been too friendly with Madge. Vick strides right up and plucks one from the bush and plops it in his mouth. He squints and swallows it with a funny face. "Sour?" Gale laughs.

"Just a bit."

Gale chuckles and looks down at them. "They aren't in season right now. Not for another week or two if we're lucky."

Vick reaches for his water bottle and takes a sip, probably to get rid of the taste. "Hey, doesn't Madge like strawberries?"

"They're her favorite," Gale nods.

He remembers the last time he ever brought Madge strawberries, actually. She would always brighten up when she noticed he had brought them with him. When Katniss was in the Games he would sometimes show up just to talk, per say. When he'd swing that basket around for her she would laugh and her cheeks would turn pink and she'd lick her lips. She probably didn't even know she was doing it.

It was right before Katniss and Peeta's stunt with the nightlock, actually. That might be why Gale never showed up again. He was disgusted with anything that had the suffix -berry. Strawberries being one of them. That, and the fact that Katniss was coming home with Peeta while he was still in love with her. Gale didn't want any business with a girl who was overly excited that two of her friends were coming home, not just one.

"You should bring her out here," Vick suggests. "I'm sure she'd love it."

"Too dangerous." Gale shakes his head and pulls his hands through his hair. "No. I won't do that."

"Al_right_," Vick smirks. "I was just suggesting it." There's a pause as Vick tries another strawberry, probably hoping that it will taste a bit different this time. By the look on his face Gale knows that nothing changed. "You know her birthday's next week."

"It is?"

"Yessir," Vick forces out, still cringing from the not-right taste of the fruit. "She was talking about it with Posy the other day when I got her from piano."

Gale scolds himself. He should know things like this!

"Well what day?"

"Wednesday."

"This Wednesday or next Wednesday?"

"I said next week, didn't I? If it was _this_ Wednesday I would've said _this_ week." Gale lets out a deep sigh before he gets angry. "Listening skills, Gale, you need to work on them. Shouldn't you know when her birthday is anyway? I mean you do like her and all."

"Stop talking," Gale growls, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him from the strawberry bush.

"Aw come on," his brother teases, "this is the only place I _can_ talk about it! No one's listening!" Gale keeps his mouth clamped shut as he marches toward the fence, Vick on his tail. "What're you gonna get her?"

"I said _stop talking_."

What can Gale _possibly_ get her? It's not like he's made of money and she's the mayor's _daughter_. She deserves something nice, something fancy. And Gale can't afford fancy. Gale can't afford squat, actually. This will require some thinking.

* * *

With the guests from the Capitol gone for good (goodbye, Azuelte! See you never!) Madge can finally relax. Though most of the Victors left the night of the wedding or the following morning, many of the Capitol citizens lingered. Because they could. It's not like the mayor can turn guests away.

But now they're gone and Madge can't think of a better way to spend her birthday with a bit of wine while grading some tests from school.

After the hustle and bustle of the wedding Madge doesn't really _want_ a celebration. Jace and Delly asked her if she wanted to have dinner, Peeta and Katniss invited her over for drinks. But all Madge wants is her wine and her red pen. She wants to fall back into a normal routine.

As she sips from her glass and glances over the papers in front of her Madge finds herself getting distracted. She knows that she's lying to herself.

She doesn't want to be alone on her birthday but why would she want to spend it with happy couples? She's alright with the wine and the grading because it's what calms her, soothes her, but it's not exactly a birthday.

She's conflicted, mostly.

Madge hums her favorite piano tunes and listens to Bernard as he vacuums the sitting room. Over his noise she hears a light knocking on her back door. Madge places down the wine bottle before pouring her fourth and stands up, unsure if she actually heard a knocking or not.

Once she reaches the door and pulls it open she's pleasantly surprised to find Gale on the other side.

"Oh, hi," she smiles and steps out, pulling the door shut behind her and blocking out Bernard's racket. "Why're you here?" Last time she glanced at the clock it was only six in the evening but still finding him outside is a shock. It's rare he goes out after work.

"Why am I here?" Gale smirks and pulls out a basket from behind his back. "It's your birthday, Undersee. Aren't you celebrating?" She blinks a few times and studies the gift he's revealed, a small collection of strawberries.

"What's that?" she asks quietly, not taking her eyes from the small red fruit.

"What's it look like?" Gale hands her the basket and makes sure she has a good grip on it before letting go. "Couldn't show up empty handed." Again she blinks, still staring down at what he's given her. Strawberries.

She lowers herself down to sit on a step and he follows suit. "I don't remember the last time you brought me strawberries," she says, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Don't you want them?" Gale asks as he takes the spot next to her.

"Of course I do," she says quickly, finally lifting her gaze. "I'm just processing this."

"Oh, these too," Gale reaches in the pockets of his jacket and pulls out a few sheets of piano music. They're faded and ripped like the other one Gale had shown her and her lips tug into a tiny smile. "Vick contributed. He made his first sell in the Hob." Gale watches her uneasily and adds, "It's not much."

"It's the best gift I've gotten," she answer strongly. Madge reaches out with unsteady hands and accepts the paper. "Thank you." Gale shrugs and Madge finds herself unable to say anything else. Instead she fiddles with the basket in her hands and reaches down to grab one. After studying it another moment she sends it into her mouth, smiling as a bit dribbles down her chin.

She sighs and swallows it before speaking. "God, I love strawberries." Her fingers wipe up the bit of juice.

"Eh," Gale licks his lip as he watches her. "They're alright."

"Alright?" Madge picks up another and holds it up to his face. "They're treats delivered straight from heaven!" Gale tries to fight a smile but Madge can find it anyway, only causing her to grin. "Open your mouth."

"Aw, Madge don't-"

"Open. Your. Mouth." Gale sighs and obliges, allowing Madge to feed him a bite of the sweet fruit. Gale chews it slowly and Madge watches intently. "How is it?"

"Alright," he admits as he swallows, "it's pretty good."

She laughs, "I told you!" He playfully wrinkles his nose in her direction before taking another bite, only egging on Madge's laughter. As Gale licks his lips again and redirects his gaze to the spot in front of him. Madge lowers the basket to the step below her and sets the piano sheets on the one up. This. This is how she wanted to spend her birthday even if she didn't know it earlier. "Gale," she says softly.

"Hm?"

Her hand travels up and cups his left cheek, pulling him closer so she can kiss his right one. Perhaps it's the buzz from the wine that compels her to do it. Only quickly. As a thanks. But obviously startled from Madge's touch Gale turns to face her the second she leans forward, causing her kiss to end up on the corner of his upper lip.

The interaction freezes both of them, Madge takes a moment to regain her senses and pull away. Only she doesn't make it too far. Though she's dropped her hand from Gale's face he grabs her chin gently.

"Madge," he murmurs, his voice low and soft. Her breath gets caught in her throat as he starts inching toward her and the air in her lungs evaporates instantly.

Just as her eyes flicker shut and she braces herself for _perhaps_ the best birthday gift possible, the door swings open.

"Madge, hun are you out here?" Gale pulls away from her as if he's been caught breaking the law and Madge inwardly groans. Bernard coughs once and then takes a step back inside. "I'm so sorry," he forces out as he closes the door. "Should've... knocked?"

The door clicks shut and Madge chews on her bottom lip, turning back to face Gale. "I should go," he chokes. Madge jerks her head into a nod. He speeds off the porch and hesitates at the fence that lines her backyard. "Happy... happy birthday."

Her voice is nothing but a squeak. "Thank you, Gale."

As the fence swings shut and Gale waves once over his shoulder, Madge outwardly groans. She drops her head into her hands and presses at her eyes. He was going to kiss her. Right? He was going to _kiss_ her. Not on the cheek like she tried with him but on the lips.

Her fingers find the spot on her mouth where their lips grazed and she'd be lying to say that it doesn't tingle. Madge lets out a deep breath and grabs her gifts, scooping them into her arms before returning inside. And she makes a promise to herself. Next time, if there _is _a next time, there's no way Madge is letting him slip away.

* * *

_A/N: Whoops... happy birthday Madge! Kinda! So close! Dangit Bernard! Poor Gale is feeling so many emotions he can't sort them all out for himself. He runs off so quickly at the end to go talk to someone... you'll see who next chapter. Hope I didn't make you all hate me too much. Not much longer now. Gale-centric chapter, I wanted some Hawthorne family bonding. Predictions for next chapter? Thanks for reviewing! c:_


	30. Chapter 30

Madge carries herself in inside and tries to ease herself down to the table with grace, though she's sure she's still shaking.

"I am _so_ sorry," Bernard comes from no where and flails his arms. "I saw the wine was practically half empty and you weren't here so I worried and,"

"It's alright, Bernard," Madge sighs.

He takes the seat across from her and waits a moment. "Did he kiss you?"

"No."

"I am _so sorry_," he repeats. "Oh, Madge. It's all my fault! He definitely would have kissed you if..."

"Bernard," Madge pours herself another glass of wine and smiles, "it's really okay. Don't worry about it. Please." She's mostly still just giddy on the fact that Gale _was_ going to kiss her. She's sure of it. "There're strawberries in the sink, can you be sure to rinse them?"

His eyebrows lift and he nods. "He brought you strawberries."

"And piano music," Madge adds, her voice taking on a dreamy tone.

Bernard chuckles and scoots from his chair. "He definitely likes you."

"Go, Bernard," Madge tries to say with a straight face. She needs to call Delly.

* * *

Gale races through the District trying to get his thoughts to clear. Dumb butler. If he hadn't opened the door there's no doubt in his mind that Gale would've kissed her. Would she've kissed back? Of course. Madge definitely would've kissed back.

Or maybe not? Maybe she was planning to stop after the kiss on the cheek that ended up _not_ being on the cheek. Or maybe it's because she was tipsy. He could tell by the subtle scent of alcohol on her breath and the way she swayed when she walked.

He needs to talk to someone. Someone who can actually _help_ him sort out his mind.

Gale pounds on the door when he reaches it and practically jumps out of his skin when Primrose is the one to answer.

"Oh, hello Gale."

"Rory home?" Gale asks quickly.

"No," she responds with a bit of a drawl. "He went to the bakery to get some bread. Shouldn't be gone too long though, if you'd like to wait." And Gale, too shaky to think straight, practically forces himself inside the house. Prim steps out of the way and allows him access, returning to the fire where she's obviously cooking dinner. "Are you okay, Gale? You've never come over just to talk."

"Fine, Primrose," Gale mutters as he lowers himself to the seat. He can still taste Madge. Still feel her butterfly kiss. "I'm fine."

Prim lifts her eyebrows and stirs the brew. "Are you sure? You keep chewing your lip and I'm starting to fear that it's going to fall off."

Gale swallows once and forces his lip from between his teeth. An action he hadn't even known he was doing. "I'm fine," he says again. "Just need to talk to Rory. You know. Guy... talk."

Prim chuckles and sets down the ladle. "Gale," she tries again, crossing the room and taking the seat beside him. "You're obviously flustered. You can _talk_ to me, you know."

"Primrose-"

"Don't Primrose me, Gale Hawthorne." The blonde crosses her arms over her chest and frowns, the expression looks foreign on her face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Gale."

"It's Madge," he mutters. Gale drops his head into his hands and rubs at his face, unsure if he's trying to keep the red away from his cheeks or just sorting things out in his brain. If Prim is surprised by the name of the mayor's daughter she doesn't make it clear. Doesn't move at all. He quickly spouts out the story of how it's her birthday, how he brought her the gifts and they nearly kissed. When he finally looks up Gale is surprised to find Prim trying to fight back a smile. "What's that look for?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what the problem actually _is_," she tells him. "Because there doesn't sound to be one."

"There are plenty of problems," Gale says with a grunt. "There's the fact that her damn butler ruined it, or maybe that she's the mayor's daughter and all I could afford to get her was some crumpled piano music. Or that she was tipsy and-"

"I have never, _ever_ heard you panic over a girl like this," Prim says. Her face contorts for a minute and she sniffs the air, quickly standing and rushing back over to the pot that cooks their dinner. "Gale, are you _blind_? She's crazy about you! Everyone knows it!"

Gale wrinkles his eyebrows and shakes his head. "What are you talking about?"

"'Save me a seat?' 'Gale looks _wonderful_.'" Prim shakes her head. "I only had to watch you two interact _once_ to figure it out. I'm surprised you aren't already together!"

"Prim,"

"Nu-uh, Gale," Prim shakes her head. "There's no use in denying what everyone else can already see. You're not dumb, you _must_ know she feels something for you."

"But-"

"But what? She's the mayor's daughter?" Prim rolls her eyes and tastes a bit of the brew, smiling pleasantly when it hits her mouth. "That means nothing to her, you know that. And besides, I'm sure Madge is annoyed with that excuse coming from _everyone_, she doesn't need it from you too." Gale drops his gaze from his brother's wife and stares at the floor instead. "What's really the problem here?"

"I don't _know_," he stresses. "I just can't afford to mess this one up."

Again, Prim is smiling. "You really like her. More so than the other girls you've been with." Gale lifts his shoulders into a shrug. "No, that's not a question."

"She's different," is all Gale can say.

She's different and he's different and things are different when she's around. She's like sunlight when it's cloudy and his family actually _likes_ her. She's not funny at all but that's what makes her funny. She's soft and sweet yet at the same time strong minded and not scared to argue, to debate. Madge has her own thoughts, no one else controls her. She's _not perfect_. She has her flaws in how she drinks too much or lets people push her at times. She doesn't always tell the truth. But none of that matters. She's just...

"You can't torture yourself by letting this one go, Gale. You deserve to be happy."

"So does she."

"Who's to say that she won't be happy with you?"

"Won't be happy with who?" Rory asks as he pushes open the door. "Prim who the hell're you... oh." Rory pauses when he sees his brother. "Hey Gale."

"Rory," Gale nods.

"What's up?" he asks as he takes off his jacket and hangs it by the door. Gale notes that he never did that when he lived at home. It makes him smile. "You okay?"

"He's fine," Prim insists, excusing herself from the dinner she cooks so she can kiss Rory quickly. Rory grins as she pulls away. "Right, Gale?"

"Right." Gale had never thought his sister-in-law would be so helpful.

* * *

When Gale gets home from work he plans on sleeping. Thoughts of the mayor's daughter have been increasingly keeping him up at night and not that he minds, but he's tired. The door swings open and he hears Vick rambling on and on about the woods and what he caught and how he caught it and then Gale hears a tinkling laugh that makes him pause.

For the love of God.

"You wouldn't understand," Vick tells Madge, trying to use his hands to explain. "It's incredible out there. Amazing. Astounding."

Gale pinches himself to make sure she's actually here. That he isn't dreaming. Again.

"I'll bet," Madge nods. "I've been out there before."

At the same time both Vick and Gale ask, "You have?"

Madge turns, clearly shocked at the sound of Gale's voice, and locks eyes with him. He watches as her cheeks turn pink and she quickly looks back to Vick. Gale and Madge haven't exactly... spoken, since her birthday. That was last week. There just hasn't been the time.

"I went out once or twice with Katniss," Madge continues, though her voice is a lot less steady. "She tried teaching me how to shoot a bow." With a laugh she adds, "I wasn't very good." Madge drums at the table and glances in Gale's direction once more, only to retract it once again. Gale finds himself staring. "I don't remember much, though."

Gale kicks off his shoes and slides off his mining jacket, hanging it by the door. "I can take you, if you want."

This time Vick, Madge, _and_ Hazelle glance in his direction. Posy's too distracted with shuffling the cards to realize he's said anything. Vick's eyebrows are high on his head and Gale wants to tell him _not_ to say anything, only with everyone looking at him he can't exactly do that.

"Really?"

"Sure," Gale shrugs. He hadn't realized that she's been out before. It lessens the risks a bit. Not a lot, but enough to make him reconsider. "How's Sunday sound?" Gale doesn't realize how much it sounds like a date until he catches Hazelle smirking.

"Sunday, yeah," Madge nods but can't keep the blush from her face. "Sounds great."

"You know how to climb a tree?"

"Um," Madge lifts her shoulders lightly, "for the most part. It's been awhile."

* * *

Madge waits in the Hawthorne's living room as Gale grabs some stuff from his room. Though she wonders what's taking so long she won't ask. Vick slips into the seat next to her, eyeing up her outfit once with a smirk.

"What?" she asks.

"That's what you're wearing?" Madge frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. It's the only t-shirt she has and the oldest pair of jeans. The shoes aren't exactly meant for the forest but it was practically the only shoes she could get dirty. "I guess it'll do."

"Don't be mean, Vick," Madge mumbles. "I haven't been in the woods in years, alright?"

"Just saying," he shrugs, the smirk still on his face.

"Sorry to take your day away from you," Madge says gently. She knows that Vick tries to spend every waking moment in the woods now. His birthday is coming up and then he won't be in school much longer. "You could come, if you'd like."

She's still a bit nervous on spending a bit of time alone with Gale.

Vick's smirk is still imprinted on his face. "Nah, I'm spending the day with Lily." Ah yes, Lily. The girl who is pretty much Vick's girlfriend. Madge has never met her but she's heard that Lily is lovely. There are rumors that she's Cray's daughter that stem from her deep red hair. Considering Cray was removed as head peacekeeper all those years ago there's no proof on the matter. "So I'll forgive you just this once."

"How thoughtful," Madge laughs. She drums her fingers over her knees and looks down at her outfit. She's not dressed _that_ poorly, is she? Again with the fashion fail. At least it isn't a dress, right?

"You know," Vick says as he lounges back on the couch, "Gale originally didn't want to take you in the woods."

Madge wrinkles her nose. "What?"

Vick nods. "He told me so. Said it was too dangerous."

"But then why..." Madge trails off as Gale exits the bedroom, a pair of boots in his hands. Wordlessly he tosses them at her and she feels her face heat up. "Thanks."

Gale shrugs. "Not like you could go in _those_."

"These shoes are perfectly okay for a day in the woods," Madge huffs, though she kicks them off anyway.

"Those are _mine_," Vick mutters as he stares at the boots.

"Not today," Gale says back. Madge watches their interaction but says nothing, reaching down to pull on the shoes. "Do they fit okay?"

"A little big," she says, trying to tie them as tight as possible. Gale crouches down to the ground and swats her hand out of the way so he can lace them up. When his fingers brush hers she sits up straight, resting her hands in her lap nervously.

All the confidence she possessed on her birthday has vanished, she feels tiny and small and very quiet. The more she thought about Gale Hawthorne actually liking her the less plausible it seemed to be. _Seems _to be. Bernard had reassured her repeatedly but Madge still felt like it was too good to be true. Madge had even told Delly she was planning to make moves on someone, though she didn't say who because she feared Delly would tell Jace. Delly had told Madge to just act natural, yet now that Gale is here in front of her Madge doesn't know what natural is.

When Gale's finished with her shoes he leans away and tells her to shake her foot. "How are they now?"

"Better."

Vick coughs and excuses himself. "If you two are done," he says, a hint of amusement to his voice. Gale didn't tell him about what happened on her birthday, did he? Oh, God, Madge can already see herself as a laughing stock in the Hawthorne household. "Don't die," Vick smirks before starting toward the door.

Once Vick is gone Gale leaps up so he's standing. "I guess we should go?"

"Lead the way," she says, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

* * *

By the time they reach the fence Madge is so lost in her own world she nearly walks into it. Gale's barely said a word to her on the walk but stops her right before she could potentially die.

"Slow down," he nearly laughs, placing his hand on her shoulder and stopping her before she touches it. "Could be on."

"Could be... oh." Madge watches as he lowers his ear to the chain link fence listening for the hum. "I forgot about that."

"It's practically never on but you never know." Madge nods and curses herself, she's already starting to look like a fool. She has to prove to Gale that she can handle herself in the woods, that she's strong enough for things like this. Brave enough. Gale likes girls like that.

She thinks.

He watches her as she pauses by the fence. "Nervous?"

Madge doesn't want him to know that maybe, perhaps she _is_ a bit nervous. "It's just, they teach you all your life to be scared of the woods. They're not... they're not scary."

He smirks and holds up the fence so she can wriggle under. "That doesn't mean you're not nervous, Undersee."

Madge drops to the ground and tries to hide the fact that she cringes when he calls her Undersee._ Madge_ just sounds so much better in his mouth. Once she's under the fence and on the other side of the District she rushes up the hill quickly like Katniss had taught her. It does no good to dilly-dally and wait to be caught in the open.

Gale rushes up after her once he's through and again he's smiling. "Way to wait for me."

"I was getting out of view," she says back. That much she remembers from all those years ago. She takes the smile on his face as a sign of approval and her confidence slowly starts to rebuild. Just not by much. The fact that she's breaking the law at the moment isn't really helping either.

Now that they're both in the woods Madge allows herself to look around. With each breath she takes she feels as though a giant weight is lifted from her shoulders, like she can finally spread her wings and fly is that's what she wanted to do. A grin stretches across her face at the first sound of a chirping bird. The wind that lightly blows through the trees tosses her hair and makes her laugh.

"How's it feel?" Gale asks, his hand somehow finding the small of her back.

"Incredible," she answers. Madge looks up toward Gale who slowly pulls his hand away, and then finds herself laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you smile like that before," she tells him brightly. The woods just must have this natural power over him. Gale tries to scowl but only ends up making Madge laugh even harder, which results in his laughter as well. She glances around at the trees and the flowers that bloom on them, down at the ground how the grass is nice and green. "I can see why you like spring."

"Great, isn't it?" Madge nods and continue to look around. Her hand rubs across the bark of a tree as if it's going to feel different than any other. She wishes she had brought a camera out with her but that would've been too dangerous. She wants to be able to remember these things forever. As if reading her mind Gale suddenly says, "Don't expect this to become a regular thing."

"Oh, I know," she says. "It's still really nice of you to bring me out. Even if it's just once." She knows that the woods aren't meant for relaxing Sunday's or an escape from reality. They're not something to be taken lightly. Madge chews her lip and looks back to him. "Where to?"

"Hold on," says Gale, holding up a finger. He crosses the forest floor to retrieve his bow and when he catches Madge's look only smiles. "It's only just in case something were to attack," he tells her. With that, Madge lets out a sigh of relief. She can pretend to be a huntress all she wants but there's no way she'd be able to stomach watching an innocent animal get shot with an arrow. "This way, I want to show you something."

Gale slings the quiver over his shoulder but holds the bow firm in his grasp as he leads the way. They cut through a clearing and Madge tries to focus on the hunter in front of her rather than her surroundings, but it's just so _difficult_. She watches a rabbit scurry behind a bush and smiles to herself, only to end up bumping her nose on Gale's back.

"Sorry," she squeaks.

He laughs and says, "It's alright. I get it." As he says this Gale glances up and smiles. "It's all a bit distracting."

* * *

Gale can't help but smile as her cheeks run pink. It's so strange, seeing Madge Undersee out here in the woods like she belongs. Or well, sort of. She's not really dressed for it. But that's alright.

In fact he wishes that he could bring her out as often as she'd like. Gale wishes that it wasn't so dangerous to hop the fence, that the punishments weren't so brutal. He doesn't even want to imagine Madge going through the same sort of torture he did when he was caught with a turkey.

But the woods aren't fun and games, not really. They're his haven, sure, but they're also the place in which he gets food he can feed his family. The woods are against the law. So the fact is that he _can't _bring her out all the time.

"What'd you want to show me?" she asks, pulling Gale back to the present. He only has one day out here with her, one chance to make this right, prove his worth. And considering it's going to be noon soon (they had a late start) he's got to work quickly. Yet with ease. Oh, the complications that come with impressing a girl from town. Gale swallows down his nerves and sidesteps, displaying the bush for her to see. Madge's eyes light up as she finds it, stepping forward slowly. "Is this...?"

"Your strawberry bush," he nods.

* * *

_A/N: A lot of you thought he'd be going to Peeta but let's be real, Gale isn't ready to confess anything like this to him yet! The 'date' in the woods continues into the next chapter. Not much action but a necessary chapter. Hope you liked it! c:_


	31. Chapter 31

"I hardly believe this strawberry bush belongs to me," Madge laughs as she takes a step toward it. Gale debates on saying that it's where he gets her strawberries, because he might as well say _got_ instead. "Can I have one?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Funny." Madge rolls her eyes and reaches for the small red fruit. She picks it off and studies it. "Is it safe to eat?" Gale nods and takes one, plopping it in his mouth to prove to her. She smiles sweetly and takes a bite of one herself. "I thought you didn't like strawberries."

"I never said that," Gale tells her, reaching for another. "I said that they're al_right_." More of an acquired taste.

"They're really good with sugar," Madge tells him as she lowers herself to the ground. Gale wants to tell her that he's never tried that, mostly because he can't _afford_ sugar for treats, but clamps his lips shut instead. She must realize it was the wrong thing to say, too, because her cheeks are the same color as the strawberries.

To change the subject Gale suddenly says, "You know, I don't usually bring people out here."

He lowers himself to the spot next to her and watches as Madge raises her eyebrows. "I don't believe you."

"It's true," Gale laughs. "You're the only girl I've brought out. Besides Prim while Katniss was in the Games but that's it."

Madge considers this for a moment and then reaches for another strawberry. "Why not anyone else? I mean you bring someone out here they'd be yours in a heartbeat."

He wonders what she's implying. Hopes she means it that way.

"No one's been worth it."

"But I am?"

Her eyebrows are raised playfully on her forehead and Gale knows he should say it. Should say yes. Should just tell her everything. But at the last moment his tounge twists and he smirks.

"Different circumstances." Sort of.

Madge instantly drops her gaze from him and the second he says it he regrets it. How is it that one girl, one pretty blonde, can make him forget how to speak? He used to be so damn charming and now he doesn't even know how to reel her in. Make her his.

So again, he changes the subject. "Do you know how to swim?"

* * *

Madge snorts before she can help it. Probably a reaction from the fact that he just called her a _friend_ and the way she's trying to stop her tears before he sees them. "No, Gale," she says dully. "I don't know how to swim and I don't plan on learning."

"Aw, why not?"

"It may not be winter anymore but it sure as hell isn't summer." That isn't a _full_ lie. Madge crosses her arms so she can protect herself from the breeze. "Still sort of cold." This isn't going as smoothly as she had hoped. Madge can practically _feel_ the awkward between them. Gale shifts beside her and she chews her lip. How to move past this? "We can still go to the stream though, if you want."

"If I want?" Gale chuckles. "Today's all about you. Think of it as a belated birthday present."

"You already got me a birthday present."

"Well this is another one."

"Gale," Madge lets out a deep sigh. "I know _nothing_ about the woods, how am I supposed to decide what we do? The only time I've even _been_ here is when I was attempting to use a bow and arrow and I wasn't even..." she trails off as his eyes light up. "No," she says quickly. "No, Gale I wasn't _any_ good with a bow you can't _possibly_..."

"Come on," he uses his hands to stand and then reaches down to help her up. "Let's see how much you remember." Madge tries to grumble but there's really no use. Gale is persistent He leads her to a different clearing, away from _her_ strawberry bush, in silence. She wishes she still had the fruit to give her something to do with her mouth rather than just chewing the inside of her cheek.

Gale hands her the bow and then slings the quiver off of his shoulder, passing it to her gently. "This is ridiculous," Madge murmurs. "I'm no good."

"I'll help."

Madge considers failing completely on purpose just to see how much _help_ she can get, but then decides she'd rather impress Gale than totally embarrass herself. Besides, the lessons Katniss taught are forever embedded in her brain. She pulls an arrow from the quiver she's set by her foot and nocks it with grace.

"See, that's great," Gale tells her before taking a step closer. "Just fix your stance."

"How? Where am I even aiming?"

"That tree," Gale gestures with his hand. Another step closer.

"Isn't that bad for the arrow?"

"Madge," he grumbles. The use of her name gets her hands to sweat. "Shoulders back."

"They _are_."

"Like this," Gale says, finally closing the distance between them. He stand behind her and grips her waist, though that has nothing to do with her shoulders. The feel of his breath on her neck is dizzying. His hands guide her arms to the proper position and she swallows once. "You're too tense," he whispers.

Madge chews her lip and wills the tension away. "My arm hurts," she squeaks. Gale forces her to lower it immediately but doesn't step away from her. "Sorry, I'm not good at this."

"Don't apologize," he chuckles, the noise soft in her ear. "You're doing just fine."

"Can I try again?"

"Sure."

As she goes to raise the bow she nervously asks, "Can you help me?" Without even saying anything he helps her lift her arms.

"Lemme know if your arms hurt again." His voice is barely audible and Madge has to let out a deep breath to keep her focus. Maybe if she can hit the target he'll be won over by the inner huntress she possesses. "Let go of the string," he murmurs.

The gentle tone of his voice is too much for Madge and she releases the arrow, sending it flying through the air and straight...

Into the ground.

Gale laughs as Madge lowers the bow. "You're obviously a natural," he tells her, finally releasing his hold on her body and starting off to retrieve the arrow. She frowns and crosses her arms tightly across her chest. When he glances up and notices her obvious annoyance another laugh rings high out of him. "Don't give me that look," he wags his finger.

Her frown deepens. "What look?"

"Like that was my fault," Gale says, gesturing to the bow.

"You're distracting," she mumbles.

"What's that?"

"I _said _you're _distracting_." Madge eyes Gale up once as he reaches her, the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips and his eyes have that mischievous glint to them. The corners of his lips quirk up into a smile as he takes the bow from her.

"So are you," he notes. Gale reaches down for an arrow from the quiver and nocks it. "And I can shoot just fine."

"Then I'm obviously not distracting enough," Madge says quietly.

"No, you're plenty distracting," Gale responds, though his voice is a bit softer. He lifts his gaze to the tree Madge had been aiming for and then the bow follows shortly after. Not wanting to be outdone (though it's inevitable, really), Madge rushes forward and throws her arms around Gale's torso. He chuckles and lowers the bow. "The hell are you doing?"

"Trying to be distracting?" Her face is buried in his back and she can feel him breathing, in and out, in and out. A bit too slow for someone who's out in the woods. "Is it working?"

"Not at all. And I'm starting to think you're changing your mind about swimming."

"What?" Gale drops the bow quickly and spins around, capturing Madge in his arms and heaving her over his shoulder like that time when she bought the cocoa. "Gale!"

"Swimming's easy!"

Though she tries to remain serious Madge can't help but laugh. "Put me down!" she shouts as she attempts to wriggle free. "I'm not getting in that stream!" The blood starts rushing to her head and she hears another laugh from Gale. "You're acting like a _teen_ager!"

"Teenagers have all the fun," Gale calls to her.

Madge hears the rushing of the water and starts to panic. "No, Gale, seriously I can't swim."

"I'll teach you!"

"No, I don't," she's cut short from when he swings her back over his shoulder, right to the edge of the riverbank. He holds her so she's leaning out over the water and without her grip on his hand she'll tumble back into the water. "Gale, don't," her voice reaches a panic-stricken level and the smile slowly slips from his face. "I don't like water."

"You don't...?"

"Like water," she continues weakly. The year Annie Cresta won the Hunger Games has made her terrified of swimming. She knows this is the woods and the Capitol wouldn't put anything in the water out here, and that it's just a little stream and she's not fighting for her life, but the idea is still so _terrifying_. "Ever since I was little."

Gale pulls her up to him but doesn't take a step back, leaving her body awfully close to his. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she huffs. Madge is sure her cheeks are pink. First she can't shoot a dumb bow and arrow and now she won't get in the water. Gale glances down at her, his eyebrows knitted more in curiosity than in disappointment. "Swimming is sort of an irrational fear of mine," Madge tells him quietly. "Like heights."

"Guess that rules out tree climbing," Gale frowns, though it's only playful, and takes a step back. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's embarrassing," she says. Madge turns away from him and looks toward the water. "Here you are, hopping the fence and using weapons and swimming and you're not scared of _anything_." If only Madge was like that. Strong. Fearless. "And then there's me and I don't..." she crouches down and dips her hand in the water, shivering as it rushes over her fingers. "I'm such a wimp."

"You're not a wimp, Madge."

But she is. Oh, Madge is such a coward! Here she is with the _perfect_ opportunity to tell him how she feels and she can't find the words to do it! No one's around, just her and him and maybe out here Gale would actually hear her out. Maybe he would listen. Will listen.

"Gale," Madge looks up from the stream and finds him watching her. "Why did you bring me out here?" His eyebrows furrow for a moment as he waits for her to explain. "Vick told me that you were originally against it," she whispers. "Because it was dangerous."

"He did?" Madge lowers her gaze and nods. "I didn't know you had been out here before," he explains.

"That makes it suddenly less dangerous?" Gale shrugs from his spot. Madge lowers herself from her knees so she's sitting. Her fingers reach for the stream again but she decides it's too cold and instead grabs a rock on the bank. Anything to distract her from what she's about to ask. "Are you sure it's not because of what happened on my birthday?"

"What do you mean?"

Madge groans, outwardly this time, and can't bring herself to look up at him. "What do you _mean_ what do I mean? Gale we almost..." Madge trails off, feeling her stomach knot. "I thought you..." she can't bring herself to say it. To feel the pain of being rejected by Gale Hawthorne all over again when she had been so _sure_... "Never mind."

"No, what?"

Madge laughs, trying to will her tears away. She throws the rock into the stream angrily. "You probably think I'm pathetic," she croaks, running her hands over the grass by her sides to calm herself. "The mayor's daughter all infatuated with you. I don't know how much more obvious I can _make _it, Gale." She hears him move but doesn't look up to see where he goes. "I like you. I like you and that sounds so _childish_ but it's the only word that makes sense It makes me sound like I'm in high school again because it's such a vague word but it's so _true_."

Gale takes the spot next to her and she tries moving away. "Madge,"

"I know I'm not... brave," she tells him weakly. "I'm not strong or... or _great_ but I thought..."

"Hey," he whispers. "Don't do that. Don't say that."

"But it's true," she whimpers.

"It's not. None of it."

"I thought maybe none of that mattered," she continues quietly. "I thought maybe you didn't care about that or we were past the socioeconomic differences that our families had." She pauses as he chuckles. Gale reaches forward to wipe under her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you said socioeconomic differences," he says gently. "It sounded so out of place."

Madge looks up toward the sky to stop her tears and she lets out a very watery laugh. "I guess so." Though she tries to stop from crying she can't help it very much. "I'm no... I'm no _girl on fire_ or amazing huntress or..."

"Madge," he pulls her face into his hands. "I don't want you to be any of that."

"You don't?"

"No," he lowers his forehead to hers. "I want you to be you. I want you to be the same infuriatingly admirable girl that you've always been." His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Madge watches it with foggy thoughts. "And I brought you out here so I could do _this_ without your damn butler interrupting."

"Do what?"

But her question is cut short when he presses his lips to hers. Gale's lips brush over hers again and again, one of his hands steadying himself on her hip and the other disappearing somewhere in her hair. Madge is so shocked that he's kissing her it takes her a moment to respond. The feel of his mouth against hers is so intoxicating she sighs, causing him to tighten his grip on her. Gale's breath is warm and his taste is distracting and Madge wants to pinch herself to make sure she's not dreaming.

His mouth, his _kisses_ are so incredibly gentle that Madge isn't sure how he could have ever been such a sharp person. The warm feel of his lips causes a whimper to escape from the back of her throat. Gale smiles and it only makes her heart beat faster.

When he pulls away his face is flushed and his hands both reach up to cup her face again. "And for the record," he murmurs. "You're plenty brave. I've spent the past hour trying to figure out how to tell you what you just told me."

Her breath is unsteady as she asks, "Really?"

Gale nods and skims his lips over hers again. "I like you too, Undersee." Maybe she likes the nickname. Just a little bit. As he goes to kiss her again she drops her head and his lips end up on her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just haven't kissed anyone in awhile," she murmurs with a smile. Gale brings her face back up. "Especially anyone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he laughs.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Well you'd never know. You have a great mouth."

"Gale," Madge laughs and pushes his shoulder back, but his grip on her is strong. Gale lowers his forehead to hers and it takes all her strength to look up. His eyes sparkle, a fantastic shade of grey that reminds her of the sunset after it's just rained. "But... why?"

"If anyone should be asking why it should be me," Gale breathes. Madge is unsure if the pounding she feels is her heart or his. Probably hers. She can't think straight. "I was always awful to you."

"I think I knew it wasn't anger towards me, though," she admits. Gale presses his lips to hers again, just briefly, and then pulls away. "You don't treat me special because of my dad," Madge forces out as he starts down her jaw. "You never treated me special." Gale dips to her neck. To steady herself Madge buries her hand in his hair and rests her forehead on his shoulder. "You... your family... you all made me feel important again."

"You were always important. I just never realized it."

The two of them must decide that's enough on the matter for now and let Gale's mouth stay busy with _other_ activities. He grazes down her neck, across her collarbone... Madge can't think straight, or in any direction, really. All the rumors of Gale Hawthorne from high school are incredibly true, he's an amazing kisser.

"Madge," he finally murmurs. "You're shaking."

They pull away from each other so quickly she nearly falls out of his lap. "What?"

Gale laughs and brushes her bangs from her forehead. "You're _shaking_," he repeats gently. Their eyes meet and Gale licks his lips, an action that will surely drive her crazy from this point on. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know," Madge spouts out quickly, too dizzy to think of a full answer. Gale narrows his eyes and pulls away from her a bit more but Madge stops him, placing her hands on his shoulder. "No, not that. I mean I _do_ know I just am not_... _thinking_ properly_." Eventually the sour look on his face disappears and he wraps his arms back around her waist. "Lots of kisses," she breathes.

"Too many?"

"There's such thing as too many kisses?" Gale laughs, the sound still magical even after hearing it so many times today. Madge reaches up to his forehead and toys with the few strands of hair that aren't neatly on top of his head. "Too fast, maybe. But not too many."

"I can slow it down," he whispers with a grin before instilling her with another tantalizing kiss. Not exactly what she meant but she'll take it. Madge deepens the kiss by pulling him closer. She slides her palms up the sides of his face and some sort of growl rumbles from his throat. "Okay, okay," he pulls away, only barely. "I know that's not what you meant." Madge still has her hands on his cheeks and has absolutely no willpower to put them down. "What _did_ you mean, though?"

"That was suitable."

"Undersee," he murmurs.

Finally she drops her hands. "I just told you I haven't kissed anyone in awhile," she shrugs. "I'm not... I don't really..." she trails off, wondering if this is going to be more than just a few kisses. "And I know you aren't like you were in high school," Madge adds softly, "but I've been burned a few times so I just don't... I don't want to get hurt."

Not that Gale would hurt her. But to be fair he _did _sort of rule over the slagheap and there are _plenty_ of girls who remember it fondly.

* * *

"You're right," Gale nods. "I'm not like I was in high school. I won't just walk away without an explanation." Not again. He won't walk away at all, actually. Not now. Not after this. How could he? He can't promise not to hurt her, however. He's an idiot when it comes to relationships and knows that Madge will more than likely get the short end of the stick a few times. But he can promise to try and be better.

Gale goes to add something else but Madge's eyes suddenly widen. "What about Katniss?"

He frowns. "What _about_ her?"

"What will she think? The two of us..." Madge trails off and blinks a few times and Gale's relieved that Madge isn't trying to compare herself anymore. The blonde in front of him is _much_ better than his childhood friend. "Or Peeta?" Gale refrains from telling her that the blonde baker already knows more than he should. "Oh, God, what about Posy!"

And finally, he laughs. "_What_ are you worrying about?"

"I'm her teacher," Madge squeaks. "What if people think that I'm giving her special treatment? Not grading her tests as hard?" Her eyes scan the ground behind Gale, most likely looking at nothing as she blinks rapidly. "She's so _smart_ I don't want people thinking I'm being easy on her!"

"Madge," Gale pulls her chin up and laughs. "No one'll think that." She chews her lips and returns his gaze. "People will think that?"

"The mother's in town are ruthless," she says lamely, her eyebrows knitting in disappointment. Madge frowns again. "And _your_ _mother_, what will she think?"

"She'll be thrilled," Gale murmurs.

Madge must not hear him, however, because she continues to worry. "And my dad! Oh, I don't even want to think about what Jace will say, he's such a bigot."

"Who?"

"And are we even... is this even..." Madge trails off and lets out a deep breath. This must be her when her thoughts _are_ properly working.

"Are we even what?" he asks gently.

"Is this happening? Was this a date?" She pauses. "Did you trick me into going on a date with you? Was this your plan?"

Gale chuckles and lifts up one of his hands to rub at his temples. "I'm not that smart, Undersee. I mean it can be a date if you want it to be."

"We kind of reversed the order of things," she says. "You're supposed to walk me home and kiss me _then_, Gale. Not before."

"Minor details," he chuckles before kissing her again. Her warmth spreads through his body and sends tingles up his spine. Actually kissing Madge Undersee is _much_ better than dreaming about it.

* * *

_A/N: Nice and sweet, 31 chapters later. Few questions left unanswered shall be answered in the upcoming chapter. Don't worry, Gale went back and got his bow when the day was done. Also when Gale asks what's on her mind and Madge answers "I don't know" I was inspired by Mockingjay when Katniss says the same thing. "It's like kissing someone who's drunk." Only Madge isn't drunk... except maybe on life. Enjoy this! I have a paper to write and won't get to update for a bit. Reviews are always welcome! This is just the beginning of their story c: _


	32. Chapter 32

Madge strolls through the Seam a bit nervously, to be honest, though she keeps her head held high. It's been a few days since her and Gale had their little escapade in the woods and she hasn't seen him since. It isn't her fault entirely, she supposes that he knows where she lives and can stop by to visit whenever he pleases.

Maybe he's been just as busy as she has. Or just as nervous. The thought of Gale being nervous is still somewhat unbelievable to her.

She tells herself not to be nervous but nervous is all that she is. Sweaty palms and flushed cheeks from the sheer thought of kissing him. She hasn't quite told anyone yet, either. Bernard doesn't count considering she told him practically everything right when she got home, too anxious to wait and write it down in a journal or something. Delly, though…

Madge knows she can trust her friend. It's just that Delly has a big mouth, and when the big mouth is dating the bigot… Madge frowns and wills the thought away. She knows that she's going to have to tell them sooner or later, it's her civil right, but now just isn't the time. And Katniss and Peeta are practically her only other friends. She has to warm Katniss up to the idea of her and Gale together or the entire thing will just be a mess.

Peeta, on the other hand… Peeta won't mind. He'll laugh and say something like _called it_.

She lifts her hand and knocks gently on the Hawthorne's door. Madge wonders if Gale's told his family at all. They decided together that they wouldn't make it public until the summer when Posy was officially not her student anymore. That way it wouldn't seem like a special treatment sort of thing, but rather a result of all the time spent around the family. Which it still is, but from the point of view of everyone else…

Gale peels open the door and lifts his eyebrows at the sight of her. Maybe he wasn't expecting Madge or maybe it's the wrong time. She almost panics and turns around but pauses when she sees him smile.

"Gale," she nods. It only makes his smile wider. "I, um, I brought Vick's shoes," she says, gesturing to the bag she carries with her. He steps out of the way and allows her to enter. Madge is very keen on the fact that the house is very quiet.

"I was wondering when you'd come by," Gale says, shutting the door behind her. Madge spins to face him and as though he's reading her mind tells her, "Vick's out with Lily. Posy took Mom to the school to show her the piece she's been working on for the spring recital."

Madge nods. Damn nerves. He's just so _good_ looking.

Gale takes a step toward her and Madge, once again, panics, holding out the bag. "Here're the shoes," she squeaks. Gale chuckles, grabs the bag and tosses it onto the kitchen table. He takes another step closer and Madge swallows. "I meant to come by earlier but like you said, Posy and the recital. She's been practicing so much more. And my dad's actually been home for dinner which is strange, and…"

He bends down and lightly skims his lips over hers. The nerves ease as his warmth spreads through her body. "You talk too much," he murmurs. Madge lets out a deep breath and blinks a few times, her surroundings swimming back into view. "Hey."

"Hi."

Her hand finds the scruff on his jaw and slides up his cheek. "I meant to come by too," Gale says. "But Vick's been wanting to go out in the woods every _day_ and he's been so persistent that,"

"It's alright," Madge says before pressing on her toes to give him another kiss. As she goes to pull away Gale only deepens it, causing Madge to stumble backwards and rest against the wall. Gale positions himself over her, propping himself up on his arm. Her hands tug his shirt closer to her in clumps to keep him anchored, never once letting the softness of his lips slip away from her.

Against her better judgment Madge breaks the kiss, leaving only the sound their heavy breathing to fill the air. A relationship is more than kissing, though honestly that's all she wants to do at the moment. And besides, she's not even sure that this _is _a relationship.

"Can we talk?" she asks weakly.

She expects him to say something like _there are better things we can do with our mouths _but instead Gale pulls away, searching for her eyes. "Course we can." He waits a moment and then adds, "Now?"

There's the Gale she likes. Madge laughs and nods. "Now."

"Alright," he says, taking another step back as he lets out a deep breath of air. Gale leads her to the couch and waits for her to sit, taking the spot closest to her once she does. "What's up?"

Madge fiddles with her hands in her lap and chews the inside of her cheek. She doesn't want to sound like a control freak. She's pretty sure it's why all the minor relationships she's been in haven't worked out. Not that it really matters, but still.

"I just… I just want to know what exactly it _is _that we… have, per say."

Gale smirks and stretches his fingers, lacing them with hers. "I'm not kissing any other girls, Undersee."

"Boys, then?"

Gale snorts, "You're funny." His grip on her hand increases as he says. "I'm not kissing _anyone_ but you. I'm not seeing _anyone_ but _you_." She almost wants him to call himself her boyfriend but the word seems so cliché and childish that she knows he won't. "I'm all yours."

"Okay," she says quickly, a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders.

"And you're all mine," he says, his voice dropping an octave or two. Madge blushes as his other hand pulls her chin up, causing her to meet his eyes. "I'm serious about this, Madge."

"Me too," she breathes. Again his lips find hers and the kiss is a bit more gentle than when she first arrived, though it has the same amount of passion in it.

She hates being so insecure about everything but to be fair, Madge _was_ the one who spouted out her feelings first. She doesn't want Gale to pity her or play along with some cruel joke, and having a serious conversation about this really reassures her that this is real. She's still the mayor's daughter that he detested just a few months ago.

Just as Madge goes to deepen the kiss Gale groans, not in a good way, and pulls away.

"Vick's home," he mutters, pushing himself from the couch. Everything happens so quickly that Madge barely has time to process the front door swinging open; she can't help but be thankful for Gale's hunter ears. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," Madge nods, folding her hands in her lap.

Gale flicks on the sink and fills a pot with water, most likely to make tea. Vick parades into the room, a timid looking red-head on his tail. "Oh, there're my shoes," Vick scowls and then lifts his gaze to Madge. "Would've been nice to have them three days ago. Hey, Madge."

"Hello, Vick," she smiles, her eyes drifting between the two of them. "Sorry about the shoes."

"Just glad to have them back." Vick looks over at Lily and his hand finds her waist. "This is Lily."

"So I've heard," Madge lifts herself from the couch and crosses the room, holding out her hand to the girl. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," she says softly as she shakes Madge's hand. Their cheeks are probably the same shade of pink. Lily's voice is soft, quiet. Like she has a secret she wants to share, a mysterious shine about her. "You're shorter than I expected."

"Oh." Madge is at a loss for words and Gale's snickering doesn't help much. Madge isn't short. She's not tall either, but she's not short! Her forehead is up to Gale's shoulder, _probably_, and Gale is _very_ tall so that might not be the best comparison.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lily squeaks. "I always pictured you very tall, I just thought…"

"No, no it's okay," Gale calls to her. "She _is_ short." Madge frowns and marches over to Gale, jabbing her finger into his chest though she doesn't quite know what to say after that. "What's that kind of tea would you like, shorty?" Madge huffs and Vick snickers, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her to the couch.

"Surprise me," Madge mumbles as she drops her hand.

"Why're you here anyway?" Vick asks. Lily looks surprisingly comfortable next to him compared to the overly nervous girl Madge had expected.

"She brought back your shoes," Gale says easily. "Said she'd hang around a bit, wait for Ma and Posy."

"But not for me?" Vick feigns horror and she catches a smile on Lily's face. As Gale passes Madge to heat up the pot for tea she feels his fingers trail across the back of her shirt. "I'm offended, Madge."

The blonde leans backwards against the cabinet and pulls her eyes from the couple on the couch and back to Gale. Though he worked today he's not covered in soot, probably rinsed off in the rain basin or something. Maybe he knew she'd be coming. Everyone _was_ conveniently out of the house. She traces the muscles of his back in her mind and would _much _prefer that Vick hadn't shown up after all.

Gale spins around and his eyes find hers, his lips quirk up in a smile as she chews down on her lip. Meanwhile, Vick and Lily are having a quiet conversation with themselves and completely miss the interaction. Madge has never felt more flustered.

* * *

He walks her home. It's only _right_ to walk a girl home at the end of the night, or that's at least what he'll tell his family upon returning. Gale _knows_ he should tell them that he and Madge… that they're together. It's only fair. But why isn't he allowed to have something to himself for a bit?

Once Vick finds out he'll tease Gale about it all the time. Posy will ask so many questions about it that his head will spin until it pops off. And his mother, _oh_ Hazelle Hawthorne will want to know every detail. She already practically considers Madge a daughter, Gale would never get any time for just them.

Gale is pulled back into the present when Madge grabs his arm, holding herself as close to his body as possible. "Cold?" he asks. It is still a bit chilly out, especially when the wind blows.

"Not really," she hums. Gale laughs and brings her closer. There's a brief silence, something that isn't quite uncomfortable, before Madge adds, "I should come over more."

"Yes," Gale agrees wholeheartedly. "You should. Though the walk back to your house every night would be some trouble."

Madge giggles a bit. "You don't have to walk me home, Gale."

"Yes I do." They reach her house and slow to a stop. Both Madge and Gale glance up to the windows and find none lit. "Anyone home?"

"Who knows?" she shrugs. "Wanna find out?"

"Not today," Gale chuckles. He'd love to follow her inside, snuggle up by the fire, listen to her play piano. But it's getting late. And her dad might be home. And despite how hard he tries to ignore the throbbing pain in his back, it's still there. "G'night, Madge." She cups his cheek and launches her lips against his. It's too quick. Not enough time to actually _feel_ anything other than the warmth of her kiss. "Nu-uh," Gale grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls her back. "Unacceptable."

Not really caring if anyone is around to watch, Gale lowers his mouth to hers gently. His stomach clenches when she smiles into the kiss, only causing more unfamiliar brilliant sparks to fill his gut. There's something different about Madge's kisses compared to the other girls that he's kissed. Madge is sweet, gentle, almost unsure of how to actually kiss. Like she's nervous. Innocent. It makes him feel something _other_ than a physical warmth of lips upon lips.

"Gale," Madge finally pulls away, breathless and blushing like always. Again his heart twists. He wonders if his kisses will always make her turn that lovely shade of pink.

He laughs. Gale's been doing a lot of that lately. "Sorry."

"I don't mind," she says while she licks her lips. She takes a step backwards toward her house and pulls on the cuff of her sleeve, a tiny smile illuminates her. "Night, Gale."

"You coming over tomorrow?"

Madge laughs, too. "Of course I am," she says as she marches up the stairs. "It's game night!" Gale's grinning now, unable to stop the sheer happiness from radiating off of him.

And his family knows it.

By the time Gale gets home, tired, sore, yet still glowing from even the briefest amount of time with Madge, he's immediately questioned by his family. Posy taps her pencil on her notebook but watches Gale with serious eyes.

"You're in a good mood."

Gale scowls at his little sister and asks, "So what?"

"And Ms. Undersee was here. Are you two getting _along_?"

"Don't sound so shocked," Gale tells her. "You spend enough time with someone you learn to tolerate them."

"Tolerate," Vick snorts from the couch. "Sure." Posy is oblivious to Vick's sarcasm and Gale makes a note of teaching her how to detect it. Though not now. This would be a bad example. She'll need it later in life, however, if she wants to be a Hawthorne. "They're obviously in love, Pose," Vick teases.

Gale considers pointing out how good a mood Vick is in considering Lily had dinner with them. "Gross," Posy says as she wrinkles her nose. "Why would they be in _love?_ They hate each other."

"Pose," Gale furrows his eyebrows and sighs. Honestly, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting to get. _We're only joking around_, Gale has to remind himself. And yet, maybe he needs to warm his youngest sibling up to the idea after all. "I don't hate her. I don't hate her at all."

"So you _are_ in love with her?" Posy teases back. Damn family and their teasing. Another part of being a Hawthorne. "Still pretty gross. You two are opposites."

"Opposites attract, dear," Hazelle calls brightly.

"Yeah with _magnets_," Posy _hmpfs _and crosses her arms. "Not _people_."

"I don't know," Gale shrugs. "Vick and Lily are pretty different." That's a start, maybe.

"Don't bring me into this," Vick calls from the couch. "You and Madge are adults and can sort your relationship out all on your own." Posy wrinkles her nose at the word _relationship_. It'll take a bit more work than Gale thought.

* * *

Madge glances toward the clock and bounces her feet. Should she be at the Hawthorne's _before_ Gale arrives home for work, or after? She's usually there _before_ on game night but maybe something has changed and she should wait. _Ugh_, Madge drops her head into her hands. Her last serious relationship was with Jace, and Jace and Gale are total opposites. She doesn't know how or _if_ this changes anything between them.

She'll go before. Nothing's changed in that aspect, right? Madge hates being so nervous beforehand because after she gets there she _knows_ she'll be calm again.

As she stands to leave her father's voice stops her. "Madge, honey," it's gentle. "Are you going out?"

"Just for a bit," Madge says carefully. "Is that okay?"

"You're a grown woman, you can do what you want," he laughs. Mayor Undersee has looked increasingly tired ever since his wife died, but today, right now, he looks alright. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Madge's stomach drops. What if he knows about Gale? He can't know about Gale. Maybe he saw them yesterday? It's not that Madge is _never_ going to tell her father about their relationship, he just has to warm him up to the idea. Mr. Undersee has been so set on Madge being with Jace that any other option might upset him. That and the fact that he's from the Seam…

"Well I can wait a few moments," she decides. She takes a step away from the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes," he nods from where he stands. The two have been awkward like this for some time. Not exactly loving. Not exactly _close_. "I was just wondering if you had been thinking about marriage at all."

"Oh."

"You see there are quite a few Capitol citizens who've taken a liking to you," he says, a bit nervously. And he has every right to be nervous. He sounds like an idiot.

"Daddy…" Madge frowns. "You can't… you can't be _serious_…"

"There are plenty of benefits to marrying someone from the Capitol, Margaret, and I think that you should at least keep them in mind."

Like hell she'll do that.

"Well I'm going to leave now," Madge says, lacking all politeness and formality that she usually has when talking to her father. "I'll be home later."

* * *

When Gale gets home and Madge is there his day is instantly better. Instead of ignoring Gale like Thom usually does he started making snide remarks only meant for him to hear. Gale wants nothing more than to reach over and punch him in the nose but fighting is prohibited at work and Gale couldn't hurt Thom like that. Disagreements or not he's Gale's oldest friend and he's sure that they'll get over this hump.

Game night is a success. Posy wins practically every game and Vick gets so up in arms about it he leaves the house, which only causes everyone to laugh so hard they can't breathe. After a few rounds of go fish, Posy's favorite, Madge helps her with some homework. It tugs on the heartstrings.

"But I don't wanna go to bed," Posy frowns as Hazelle pushes her in the direction of her room. "Ms. Undersee's still here!"

"Gale will keep her company," Hazelle chimes. "Goodnight, Madge!"

"G'night. You too, Posy!" The little girl frowns but calls her goodnight back anyway. Once their bedroom door is shut Madge joins Gale on the couch, taking the spot next to him easily. It's about time.

He doesn't hesitate to lean down, teasing his lips against hers. Screw formalities, he's spent the past two hours _talking_ he just wants to kiss her. She smiles and spins in her spot, allowing their lips to find each other's much more easily. Gale grips her waist, half intoxicated by her taste and half drunk on the fact that they could be caught at any time. It makes it all so much fun.

Until his back pain makes him shift away.

Madge furrows her eyebrows and cups his cheek. "You okay?"

"Fine," he waves it off, desperate to kiss her again.

"Is it your back?"

"I'm fine, Madge," he lies. He leans to pick up where they left off but she pulls away. "_What_?"

"Your back hurts," she frowns, dropping her hand from his face. "Doesn't it?" Before he can answer, try to convince her that he's alright when he isn't, she orders him to the floor in front of her. "I think I'm alright at back rubs," she says.

His thoughts drift back to that dream he had awhile back and he shakes his head. "Honestly, Madge I'm alright."

"You're lying," she insists. He sinks to the floor in defeat and her hands find his shoulders. "Sheesh," she says instantly. "You're so _tense_." He grunts and she laughs, lowering her mouth down next to his ear. "I won't hurt you."

As her hands knead his skin he sighs, "I know." That isn't exactly what he's worried about. To keep himself distracted he asks, "How was your day?"

"Alright," he can feel her shrug. "God, you have so many knots."

He won't let her change the subject. "Just alright?"

"My dad's acting strange," she shrugs again. There's a moment of silence as she focuses on a certain part of his back. Gale wonders where she learned to give back rubs. "It's not important."

"Yeah, well tell me about it anyway." And suddenly, it's like a weight is lifted. He sighs pleasantly and drops his head. And then it happens again. Madge doesn't speak, only continues in her actions. With every knot she gets rid of another burst of pleasure is sent through his body in waves. "Madge," he finally grunts.

Her hands pull away from his neck quickly as though she's burned him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he shifts where he sits so he can face her. "I'm good, though. That's enough." Madge sighs but he lifts himself to the couch. "Thank you," he says quickly, pressing his lips to hers. "You don't need to do that though."

"But if it helps…"

"It helps," he murmurs, his lips finding hers again. It helps a little too much. Gale revels in the fact that he's not dreaming and pulls her closer, nearly scooping Madge onto his lap. She laughs lightly, her hands snaking around his neck as support. Too lost in the moment to notice anything but _Madge_, both parties are startled upon the noise of the door swinging open. They pull away from each other so quickly Madge almost falls on the floor, Gale catches her right before she does.

"Well," Vick's voice rings out amused over the pair of them. Her cheeks are bright pink and Gale's heart is beating so loudly he can hear it. Vick grins and crosses his arms. "I suppose that's not something we see every day."

* * *

_A/N: Oh, Vick. You ruin everything! Don't worry about Thom, just wait until Vick's birthday party. Which is in two chapters? ish? Maybe? How do you like Lily? She's a bit quiet. Spring recital coming up as well as some conversations. Reviews are always welcome! What was your favorite part of the chapter, if any?_


	33. Chapter 33

Vick paces in front of Madge and Gale, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "Well, well, well," Vick murmurs marching back and forth, back and forth. He's acting like a father who just found out his daughter has a boyfriend. "_What_ do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Gale speaks first. "If you say _one_ thing to _anyone_ I swear that I'll—"

"Gale, don't," Madge silences him, reaching over and lacing her fingers with his. "Vick," Madge tries carefully. The sound of her voice is pleading. "Gale and I… we're…"

"Together!" Vick nearly shouts. Madge cringes and squeezes Gale's hand tighter. What if Posy hears them? Or Hazelle? "You two are together, aren't you?" Madge nods and her cheeks flare with red. "And for how long! Why haven't you said anything? I thought…"

Madge quickly cuts him off, explaining their reasoning for not telling anyone. As she rambles on and on Gale turns to face her, watching her cheeks flush and her eyes sparkle. If Vick wasn't in the room he'd lean down and kiss her, she always looks mesmerizing when she's talking about something she's passionate about. It only makes it more tempting because she's talking about _them_.

"…So if you tell anyone it will ruin everything and you have to promise that…"

"I won't tell a soul," Vick nods, though hesitantly. Gale finally pulls his gaze from Madge and back to his brother. Vick knows how important Madge is to him. He won't ruin this. Can't.

Gale smiles. "Thank you, Vick."

"I'm the best, I know," he says nonchalantly. "Now I suggest you walk your _girlfriend_ home before Ma comes back out or I may just have the urge to tell her everything."

And then Gale frowns. "You're going to hold this over me, aren't you?"

"Probably."

"C'mon," Madge laughs at the brothers, standing up and pulling Gale after her. He frowns at his sibling as they breeze past him. Madge calls her goodnight to Vick and he says one back, a pleasant smile across his features.

The word _girlfriend _still rings in Gale's ears. He supposes that technically speaking, Madge _is_ his girlfriend. They haven't been together long enough to call each other _lovers_. He actually quite likes just calling her _his_. His girl.

As they step out into the air Madge's tinkling laugh echoes around them. Her hand is still in his, a constant reminder of how they fit so well together. He always thought holding hands was something a child did with their mother while walking to school but with Madge it's an anchor. A puzzle piece. A way for them to subtly make contact in public.

"What's so funny?" Gale asks.

"Nothing, I just feel a lot better now." Gale slows their pace and urges her to continue. "I mean, telling someone. Even if it's Vick. Just knowing that if he accepts it… maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe other people will too," she shrugs. "My friends, your friends…" Madge squints and sighs. "My dad."

Gale nudges her lightly. "That's the second time you said something about him. What's going on?" The blonde chews on her lip and sighs again. "Madge."

"He's trying to set me up with someone from the Capitol," she tells him quietly. "I mean it's not like he can force me to do anything but he's been trying to set me up for _years_. He thinks I should be married by now with kids and learning how to be the next mayor and…"

"Hey," Gale silences her as they pull to a stop outside her house. "If he can't make you do anything then there's no problem."

"But—"

He releases his grip from her hand and cups her face. "Tell him whatever you have to, Madge. It doesn't matter." She nods slowly and tries to smile but he can tell how forced it is. Gale leans down and skims his lips over hers, selfishly hoping that it will cheer her up a bit. Thankfully her smile _is_ brighter when he pulls away. "Will you save me a seat at the recital tomorrow?" he asks, her face still cradled in his hands.

"Of course I will. Do you want the seat next to Vick or next to your mother?"

"My mother, please." If Vick is going to be a blackmailing brat then Gale's going to want to be as far from him as possible.

Again Madge smiles. "Stick me with the bad guy," she says with a laugh. Gale kisses her again, a bit longer than last time but still just as soft. "See you then." Almost painfully he releases his hold on her, allowing her to walk up the stairs of her house. She waves lightly over her shoulder and Gale tips his head in her direction before starting back toward his house.

And she was right, he supposes. It does feel good to tell someone about them. He _should_ shout it from the rooftops, but instead he'll start with Thom. What can one more person knowing hurt?

* * *

Madge kicks off her shoes by the door and hums on her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea considering Bernard isn't around. She's in a fantastic mood, per usual. As she starts a kettle on the oven she turns and is shocked by the sight of her father sitting by the counter, the spot she usually takes when Bernard makes her tea.

"Oh!" Madge holds her hand up to her chest. "Goodness, Daddy, you scared me."

"Sorry dear," he straightens his posture, watching as she reaches up and fiddles with her locket. When he realizes what she's doing he smiles. It must be from the fact that she still wears the locket he got for her all those years ago. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes," Madge nods, though it's hesitant.

"And?"

"And what, Daddy? How insane do you have to be to think I would actually consider a proposal like that!" Not a literal proposal of marriage, but a proposal of the idea is just as bad. "You say that there're benefits to being with a Capitol citizen, of course there are, but that isn't enough for me."

"Well then what is enough for you?" He sighs and shifts where he sits.

"Why can't you just let me fall in love?" Madge frowns.

Yes, marrying a Capitol citizen would be ideal. Simple work, entertainment galore. Her children wouldn't be entered in the Reaping, there would be no fear of the Hunger Games anymore. But it's sick. The Capitol citizens are sick and deluded and Madge refuses to ever be anything like them, let alone marry one of them.

"Madge, you're 23…" the man that sits before her is acting more mayor than father. "I'm just thinking about the future…"

"When I'm ready to get married I'll get married," she insists.

"To whom? You've lost your chance with Jace by setting him up with the shoemaker's daughter! That could've been _you_, Madge!"

Oh, not this again. "Daddy I didn't love Jace! Not like that! He's a great friend and his wealth is wonderful but I could _never _marry him!" She knits her eyebrows and sighs. "I'm _happy_, Daddy. For the first time in a very long time I'm _happy_. Please don't ruin it."

He waits a moment, studying his daughter carefully. "Are you seeing someone, Madge?"

"So what if I was?" she asks. "No one will ever be good enough in your eyes."

"That isn't true," he tells her. "Your happiness is above all, you should know that. I'm just trying to think _past_ that." To future and money and stability. Madge is almost positive that her happiness is _honestly_ ranked below those on his scale. "Madge, it wouldn't matter who you'd be with. You're my daughter and I love you despite the choices you make."

She tugs on her necklace again, wondering if she should tell her father about Gale now. She'll ease into it, she decides. "Who is someone that I, under any circumstances, could not be with? Someone you'd never approve of?"

"That's a very broad question," Mayor Undersee says after a moment. "I'd have to say someone who is rarely home. I wouldn't like you being with someone who risks your safety, or their own, for that matter." Madge chews her cheek until she tastes copper. Miners are never home. They work all day. And Gale hops the fence. Gale _brought her_ across the fence. "No one from the Seam."

At his words the kettle on the oven hits its high note, a screeching scream that makes Madge jump. She rushes over to the oven and pulls it from the hot plate, resting it on another burner that hasn't been turned on as she gets her thoughts in order.

"Why do you ask?" her father calls to Madge as she busies herself with the making of the tea.

"Just wondering."

* * *

Gale paces the small expanse of land right outside Thom and Bristel's house, trying not to psych himself out. Life's been going so great for him, the only thing that hasn't been the best is the fact that Thom is still holding this grudge. They're best friends for crying out loud! He can't stand not talking to him!

Sure his family is supportive and great at listening but that's just _it_. They're family, not friends. He can't talk about his relationship with Madge with _them_.

With a surge of confidence Gale knocks on the door, though only hesitantly. He bounces his foot as he waits, almost nervous that they've seen him pacing outside and won't answer the door.

Eventually, though, Bristel answers his knocking. She smiles brightly as she sees him. "Gale!" the sheer happiness of her voice almost makes him smile, "It's so good to see you! Come in, come in!" Bristel steps out of the doorway and allows him to enter. "I haven't seen you in for_ever_!"

When Gale's in the house he sees Thom sitting on the couch. If he's surprised that Gale's showed up it doesn't show on his face. In fact, Thom looks bored. "Why're you here?" he mutters. "Finally realize you were wrong?"

"Thom," Bristel scowls and pats Gale's arm. "Don't be rude!"

"It's alright, Bristel," Gale shrugs, shoving his hands into his back pockets. Of course Thom has told Bristel about their fight, they're married. That's what married people do. "He's wrong, of course." There's a pause as Gale walks toward the couch. "Listen, Thom, you're my _best friend_." The man on the couch remains silent. "You don't have to be happy with my choices but it would mean a lot to me if you could at least _be_ there for me!"

"You're with her, aren't you?" he asks dully.

Bristel raises an eyebrow. "With who?" Maybe she doesn't know the full reason they're fighting.

"I'm seeing someone," Gale tells her.

"Gale! That's great!"

"Madge Undersee," Thom says from the couch, his voice expressionless. He stands and marches toward Gale. "You mean to tell me that you're actually _seeing _Madge Undersee?"

Bristel's just caught in a crossfire of confusion. "What do you mean you're…"

"I know you don't like her," Gale continues, addressing just Thom. "Hate her, despise her, whatever God awful word you want to use. But I do. I like her Thom. I _honestly_, seriously like her." Thom frowns as Gale continues. "And she likes me too."

"Just _listen_ to yourself, Gale!" Thom nearly yells. "This is the mayor's _daughter_ we're talking about!"

"No, you listen to _me_!" he shouts back. "We've known each other ever since we were little, Thom! I don't even _know_ the last time we got in a fight because it doesn't _happen_! You're my best friend." Thom continues to stare at him, slate grey eyes with a twinge of anger to them. "What I'm trying…" Gale sighs. "What I'm trying to say is that I can't stand us not talking, or you being a snippy asshole whenever we do." Thom continues to frown, though his eyes light up a bit. "If it doesn't work out with her then you can say _I told you so_, alright? Just give her a chance."

A flicker of emotion passes over his friend's face and Gale knows that he's honestly weighing the options. Bristel speaks before Thom does. "I'd like to meet her," Bristel says quietly. "If she can get you to change your very outlook on life then she must be quite a girl."

"Gale," Thom frowns. "I don't want you getting hurt. You deserve happiness and—"

"And she makes me happy," Gale says.

Bristel smiles, resting her hand on Gale's arm. She turns to her husband. "Don't make me make you sleep on the couch," she scolds Thom. The miner rolls his eyes but Bristel keeps her features angry. "Thomas. When's the last time Gale actually tried to fix things rather than letting them just fall back into place? If you don't—"

"Al_right_, alright," Thom finally responds, cutting off his wife. "I still don't like this. Or her."

"You don't have to yet," Gale says back, though a smile is stretching across his face. "But you will. Thom, I love you man," Gale throws his arms around his best friend with a laugh.

"I still think you're an idiot," he mumbles. "Now let go before you kiss me." Gale laughs again, dropping his arms from around him. He knows that Thom will never admit that he missed Gale, and Gale will never admit it either, but when Thom's lips quirk up just the slightest bit he knows that they're going to be okay. He might not have his friend's total approval, or approval at all, but at least he has him back. And that's a start.

* * *

Madge alternates between pulling on the tips of her hair, tugging on her locket, and drumming her fingers across her hip. She can't decide which is more calming. Or if any of them are calming at all.

Hazelle glances at her from across the empty seat that they're saving for Gale and offers a smile. "I think you're always more nervous than Posy is," Hazelle says. "She's going to be _fine_, Madge! She always is!"

"But she's singing this time," Madge squeaks, switching to fidgeting with her necklace. "She's a great singer but what if the combination of playing and singing at the same time messes her up? Or she panics, or…"

Madge trails off as Gale cuts through the crowd, sliding into the empty seat. Hazelle turns to talk to whoever's sitting next to her on the other side as Gale settles himself in. "You're nervous," he notes, watching as her fingers shake. She goes to explain everything again but Gale just reaches over, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Don't be nervous," he whispers.

Yes, this is much more calming. Soothing, even. Gale lifts her hand and presses his lips to them quickly. "She's going to be fine," Madge tells herself before taking a deep breath.

"Of course she is." Gale throws a glance over his shoulder and frowns, then returns back to Madge. "How're you?"

"Besides internally panicking?" Gale chuckles and readjusts his grip. "I'm alright."

"Talk to your dad?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"You guess?"

Before Madge can even think of a proper response the recital starts. Her nerves for Posy are momentarily subdued as she deals with the problem of her father's inevitable discovery of her and Gale's relationship. She hates how her father says that she can be with whoever she wants and then puts restrictions on that. It infuriates her to no end.

And this is what she thinks about as act after act performs on the stage in front of her. People with flutes or with guitars or banjos. Madge pays little attention. She can't stop thinking about her rude father and how he'll never understand, and how she can't even tell Gale because it might upset him and she doesn't want to do that.

Only when they announce Posy's performance do the nerves return. She must flinch because Gale rubs his thumb over her hand to keep her calm.

The piano is wheeled onto the stage as well as a microphone. The small girl from the Seam walks out with her head held high, much more confident than the first time she ever walked out here. "My name is Posy Hawthorne," she says into the microphone. "And I'm going to perform for you tonight."

Everyone cheers, the noise only pegging on Madge's nerves.

Posy lowers herself to the piano bench gracefully and readjusts the microphone so she can sing into as she plays. The music starts out slow and gentle and then her small voice takes on an almost hauntingly calm tune.

_I will light a candle, a candle for peace.  
I will light a candle, a candle for peace.  
And when I light my candle, oh when I light my candle,  
It will shine upon us for peace on earth. _

Though originally against the song, Madge was finally swayed by Posy to let her sing it. Not only is the song actually approved by the Capitol, it can be interpreted many different ways. That's why Posy liked it. To the Capitol, the peacekeepers, it's almost subordination. Playing along. The Hunger Games keep us at peace. Repression keeps us at peace. But to Posy, to the Districts, the people, it means something else.

It means hope.

Posy plays a small peaceful melody for a bit and then repeats the verse, an audible hush over the crowd. When she's done with her piece the crowd is silent for a moment, just a moment, and then deafening applause fill the auditorium. People jump to their feet, whistle, cheer, scream. The small girl on stage turns pink, not fully understanding the song she sang out or their reaction, and just takes a bow.

But from the way he tenses next to her Madge is positive that he's displeased.

As the family goes to stand and race backstage to congratulate Posy on her performance his hand falls from hers. Empty. To make up for the shock she has from his sudden change in mood she crosses her arms tightly over her chest. Before they get backstage to Posy Gale pulls Madge aside.

"Why would you let her sing that song?" he demands. There is no gentle tone to his voice, the comforting man who was just holding her hand is gone. "Madge that song _screams _treason! She's practically writing her own _death_ slip!"

Madge frowns, tightening her arms. "How stupid do you think I am, Gale?"

"Obviously a lot if you'd let her sing that song."

"Take it back."

"Peace on earth," Gale laughs dryly and shakes his head. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"It's an approved song, Gale! Approved! 100 percent allowed to be sung! It's even taught in the music curriculum!" He pauses and watches her more carefully. "I was even against it, I explained the risk to Posy and she insisted! She _wanted _to sing it and would've found a way to do so with or without me." Still, Gale's hesitant. "_Ask_ her."

"You shouldn't have let her sing that," he growls, though it's with less fire than before.

Madge, still frowning, rolls her eyes and goes to march past Gale. He reaches out and lowers his hand to her shoulder, pulling her backwards. "Don't touch me," she mumbles, shaking him off.

"Madge,"

"You called me stupid."

"I just," Gale sighs as she spins back to face him. "I know you're not stupid. She's just… she's _Posy_. She doesn't understand how bad this could've been." Madge studies the look in his eye, the hesitant facial expressions and small concave of his cheeks and furrow of his brows.

And he's right, she supposes. Posy doesn't understand how bad that could've been but that's the best part. She's 12, she's innocent. No one can hold anything over her for what happened.

"If anyone will get in trouble it'll be me," she tells him. "I take full responsibility, okay? I'm the teacher anyway. If anyone has any questions send them to me and…" she trails off as Gale sighs again. "Or not? What do you want from me, Gale?"

"I don't want Posy getting hurt."

"She's not gonna get hurt," Madge says quietly, taking a step closer to him.

It's times like this when Madge remembers how important family is to Gale. She's never had a sibling, never had anyone to look after besides her mother, who already knew the difference between right and wrong. The closest thing she really has to a family at this point is Bernard, and he has no blood relation to her whatsoever. But Gale… he's protective. He's always been protective. He'd rather take the bullet than let them get hurt in the least. They're his world.

But then he says something she's not expecting in the least. "Yeah well I don't want you hurt either."

She blinks a few times and tries to come up with a proper response. When she can't she says, "C'mon," and grabs his hand, wondering if he'll pull away. He doesn't and she smiles faintly. "Let's go congratulate her, yeah? She did great, regardless."

Gale nods, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her temple. "You're not stupid," he murmurs. "I take it back."

"Or short."

"No, you're pretty short." Madge gasps, pushing him away which causes him to laugh. A sound she'll never tire of.

* * *

_A/N: A note of Jenn's life: I GOT INTO COLLEGE! WOOHOOO. Back to your regularly scheduled program: here you are! Don't worry, Thom isn't swayed _that _easy. I figure though that they're best friends and neither of them are much for talking so the sooner they got that bit over with the quicker they could move on. About the song, it's a real song! I sang it in chorus when I was in 5th grade (hollah I had the solo) and I've been wanting to put it in one of these stories somehow. Any predictions for the future chapters? Was everything mostly believable? First argument! Even if it was tiny it still counts. How do you think they handled it? Let me know your thoughts!_


	34. Chapter 34

Madge lies on her couch, eyes focused on the fan that swirls on her ceiling. She can't think of what to get Vick for his birthday. Gale insists that she doesn't have to get the "blackmailing brat" (Gale's words, not hers) anything, but he's practically family and she refuses to show up empty handed. She supposes a small flask filled with something strong will do, he's turning 18 anyway.

As Madge honestly considers this option a gentle knocking on the front door disturbs her. Before she can launch herself from the couch and answer it Bernard is already there, welcoming the guest with ease.

She doesn't even have to look up to see who enters the room, she can tell by the sound of his footsteps. Madge sits and smiles brightly. "Jace!"

"Hey, Madge," he grins. "Been awhile, eh?"

"You're telling me," she laughs. Madge scoots over on the couch so he can lower himself into his usual spot, and of course, he claims it with pride. "What's up? How're you? I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

"It's been much too long," he agrees. "I just wanted to see what you were doing this weekend. Wouldn't be the same asking over the phone." Madge lifts her eyebrow a moment, confused at his choice of wording. "Oh," he sputters when he realizes it sounds like he's asking her on a date. "No, nothing like that. I meant because we haven't talked in so long."

"Right," Madge laughs. "What's this weekend?"

"Well Katniss and Peeta are going to the Capitol for some honeymoon party, though it's much too late in my opinion." Madge nods thoughtfully as Jace continues. "Delly and I were gonna raid their house. Probably watch one of those awful Capitol films just for the hell of it."

Madge chuckles and folds her hands in her lap. "Sounds great but I'm busy this weekend." Vick's party and all.

"Oh." Jace frowns. "Are you sure? I mean…" he trails off and sighs. "Alright I feel awful for asking this." Jace drops his head into his hands and rubs at his face. "We've barely spoken in weeks and I _know_ it's my fault and…"

Madge lifts her eyebrows and leans back on the couch. She's always been able to read him well. "You need advice. Or help. Which is it?"

"Both?" She smiles, nudging him with her elbow. They've been friends for a very long time, lasted through plenty of fights and awkward relationships. Of course she'll help him. "I don't even know why I'm asking you," he groans.

"Because I'm friends with Delly and _can_ help," Madge tells him. The yellowed haired girl Madge grew up with is also very easy to read. She knows everything about Delly from what her favorite color is all the way down to how she takes her tea.

"But it's not like you're _in_ a relationship," Jace says, lifting his head. Madge clenches her teeth. "And I don't mean that in a bad way! There's nothing wrong with being single but I just think that…"

"What if I was?" Madge blurts out quickly. "In a relationship. Would that change things?" It shouldn't, honestly. Madge has been in plenty of relationships, once even with the boy in front of her. She knows how to behave in them and how to fix things that are going wrong.

"Don't tease," Jace chuckles. As if it's the most _hilarious_ thing in the world. Madge in a relationship.

She scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest. "I am _not_ teasing! It's why I can't do anything this weekend, because I already have plans." Jace waits for the _kidding_ but it never comes. "It's true."

"Alright then," the boy frowns a bit. "What's his name?"

And honestly, Madge contemplates telling him. Not only is Jace perhaps the biggest bigot in District 12 but he's a bit of a bigmouth. She supposes this is why Delly and he are such a good match. Finally she decides on keeping her lips shut, which only leads him to believe that she really _is_ lying.

"Madge," Jace sighs heartily, rubbing his forehead. "I know you want to help and I have no problem with you doing so, but you don't have to make up some story just to—"

"Gale!" she finally squeaks. Her hand flies so quickly to cover her own mouth a sound sort of like a slap echoes through the living room.

"Pardon?"

"Gale," she says a bit quieter, her hand still covering her mouth makes it sound a bit mumbled. "Gale Hawthorne."

Jace considers this for a moment. His face flashes with emotions ranging from confused, to shocked, but ending in anger. "Now I _really_ hope you're joking," he cringes, his eyebrows narrowing in her direction. "What, do you want every girl in the District's sloppy seconds?"

"Jace!" Madge gasps and feels like she's been smacked. "How _dare_ you!"

"How dare me? How dare you! There is _so_ much wrong with this sudden proclamation!" Madge cringes this time, thankful that her father is at the Justice Building rather than here where he would most definitely hear her screaming friend. Arista might be a problem if she overhears, though. "Great, he's so good looking and spectacular," Jace mutters, his hands balling into tight fists. "He's _nothing_! I _knew_ you spending too much time over there was bad for you!"

"Oh, grow up," Madge nearly spits. "You're acting like a child."

"You're acting like there's actually nothing wrong!"

"Because there _isn't_."

"There is," Jace nods. He stares at her for a moment, shaking his head. "Did you fuck him?"

God, she hates that word. Vulgarity at its finest. "No, Jace."

"You did, didn't you?"

"I said _no_," she stresses. "This isn't about _sex_ for crying out _loud_ it's about…"

"Waiting until marriage," Jace scoffs, or snorts, maybe a combination of the two. Whatever the noise is, it's very displeased. Angry. Annoyed. "You think that petty excuse you used on me is going to work with him?" Madge tries to swallow but the act is suddenly impossible. "This is his _thing_. He takes pretty girls like you, virginal, innocent, and talks them into bed before dropping them on their ass and—"

She smacks him.

Madge has never smacked anyone before in her life. Not like this.

"Get out," she growls, her hand pointing toward the door. Jace sits for a moment, his face turned as though he's still trying to absorb the tingling in his cheek. "Get out and do _not_ come back unless you've had a life changing epiphany and finally decide to support me and my choices instead of constantly tearing me down."

So he stands. And Jace walks toward the door. "Guessing this weekend is out."

"Now I know why you never come over anymore," Madge hisses from her spot on the couch. "Because I can't _stand_ you!"

"The only reason you're so upset," Jace tells her, "is because you know I'm right. And don't expect to come crawling back to me when he breaks your heart."

"Wouldn't bother," Madge snaps. "You'd only try to make me feel better with the same pathetic judgmental stereotypical lies that you tell yourself."

With a show of his teeth Jace growls, opening the door and marching out, making sure to slam it as he leaves. And then Madge resumes her position, laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. She supposes she could've said something about how gentle Gale is or how he's never tried to pressure her into anything, but she just couldn't find the words.

* * *

The moment Gale arrives in her backyard to walk with her to Vick's party, she rushes forward. Her lips find his instantly and by the way he jumps Madge knows she's surprised. She just can't help herself. And he responds just as enthusiastically, circling his hands around her hips and steadying Madge before they can fall over.

When they pull away from each other she's sure her cheeks are bright and pink. He laughs a bit, brushing her tangle of bangs from her forehead. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"You're lying," he counters, but takes the opportunity to kiss her again. Quick and gentle, light and breathless. "You okay?" She nods as he leans in again, his hands gently cupping her cheeks. Gale slides his thumbs over her skin and studies her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she says again. Gale licks his lips and lifts his eyebrows. "I... I feel like whenever something good happens more bad things happen and it tips the scale in the wrong direction."

Gale shrugs, dropping her face and reaching for her waist instead to pull her on their journey. The two walk in silence a bit toward the Seam. "I don't think that's true," he says, letting his hand fall. "I think as people we just tend to focus more on the bad things rather than the good." Madge laughs before she can help herself. "What?"

"That was just so… deep," she says, chewing on her lip to stop her smile. "Who would've thought that'd come from _you_?"

"Ha-ha," he jeers back, but there's a hint of amusement to his voice. "I just mean that everything'll work out in the end."

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am sure." Madge crosses her arms over her chest so she can do something with her hands. Despite always wanting to hold his hand she knows that now probably isn't the time, walking into a big party like they're about to. "Take Thom for example. He was all anti-everything and now he's at least _considering_ some things."

Madge slows. "Like what?"

"Just in general," Gale responds carefully. "He's not very… Thom isn't great at dealing with people when their opinions clash."

"Do you mean…" she wrinkles her nose. "Do you mean _me_?"

"Course not."

"Don't lie."

"Madge," he turns to her. "It doesn't matter anymore, alright? We talked it out and—"

"You and Thom were fighting about _me_?" Madge lifts her hands and rubs at her face. Can't they catch a break? It's not like they're engaged or anything! What is so awful about two people seeing each other?

"Madge," they pull to a stop near an empty street corner. Madge can hear a band playing just up the road and every living soul within the block must be there. "He got angry with me because I told him I wanted to give us a chance," Gale tells her as he takes a step closer. "He has this mindset that all people from town are stuck up and rude and…"

"Oh, God," Madge begins to panic. She never thought about _this_. Of course she expected difficulty from Jace but not from Gale's friends too. "They're all going to _hate_ me!"

He snickers and takes another step closer. "They are _not_."

"What if they think that I—" but before Madge can squeeze out some nasty insecurity about herself Gale leans down, teasing his lips against hers. She mews in the back of her throat and it only eggs him on. Gale wraps his arm around her waist and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and gaining entrance to her mouth. His free hand lightly cups her cheek, the callused feel of his fingers against her skin nearly trips her backwards.

Gale gains control of his mouth again and pulls it from hers, though their proximity is still overlapping. His nose trails up Madge's and he rests his forehead on hers. "Who _cares_ what they think?" he asks gruffly. Madge blinks a few times, her eyes staring intently into his. The most beauteous shade of gray. "It only matters what _I_ think."

"I know," she breathes. "But what if—"

"No," Gale shakes his head twice. His warm breath coils around her as she tries to steady herself. "Don't do that. Since when have you _ever _cared what other people thought of you?" _Since they're your friends_ she wants to say, but instead she keeps her mouth shut. Gale kisses her once, quickly. "They'll think you're phenomenal," he tells her. Another kiss. "Wondrous." Kiss. "Beautiful."

She's getting dizzy. "You didn't think that," she forces out.

"Not at first, no. And maybe they won't either. But I do now. And they will too. Even Thom." She lets her eyes flutter closed for a moment and finds herself tipping her head into a nod. "Can we go, now?" Still nodding she opens her eyes and finds his. Gale smiles. "Let's have some fun, yeah?"

* * *

Madge goes off somewhere to talk to Rory and Prim, her face full of excitement as she spots the two. It's been awhile since she's seen them. Gale takes a spot on a log near Thom and Bristel, he can feel his friends eyes following the blonde.

"Stop staring at her," he grunts. Bristel snaps her head toward Gale and offers him a flask, but Thom keeps his gaze on Madge. "Thom I swear to God if you say _anything_ to her—"

"I'm not gonna say anything," he nearly hisses. "It's just different. Seeing her here."

"She's been to plenty of parties," Gale says dismissively. "You just haven't attended those." Or hadn't noticed her.

Thom snorts and says, "For good reason, evidently." Bristel elbows him to hard in the ribs that Gale can hear the hollow _thud_ and he smirks, taking another drink from the flask. "Al_right_ Bris," Thom murmurs quietly after his wife whispers something harshly to him. Probably like _give it a chance_ or _you promised that you'd be nice_.

And he did. Thom said he'd be open to this. Well at least a little. He can almost imagine Thom's snarky responses to whatever Madge will say. "She seems very comfortable," Bristel comments lightly, reaching to pull the flask from Gale's hand. "Did she go over there because of us?"

"No," Gale shakes his head. He watches his girl take a flask from Rory and thump him on the head for something, and then laugh at something Prim says. "I don't think so. She hasn't seen them since their wedding."

Bristel nods as though trying to absorb this. Thank God Thom married such a nonjudgmental person or he'd be right back to step 1 with his friend. Not wanting to talk about Madge the entire night he turns to both of them and starts idle conversation. They chat about work and gossip and slowly their speech becomes more labored. They laugh about things that aren't funny and the alcohol that they down keeps them in a good state of mood.

When Madge makes her way back over to Gale it's evident that she's tipsy too. She places herself on his lap and pays no attention to the two that he sits with.

"Will you dance with me?" she asks him. Gale laughs, turning to face her with his eyebrows high on his forehead. "I was going to dance with Vick but Lily has him on a leash," she explains with a lopsided grin. "And you will be _happy_ to know that he loved what I got him."

"I told you not to get him _anything_," Gale responds brightly. He can feel his friends tense but can't tear his eyes from Madge.

"Who doesn't want a bit of alcohol on their 18th birthday?" she asks, a bit mortified. Gale laughs as she swings her arms over his neck, keeping herself anchored on his lap. "Then again I didn't have my first real sip of alcohol until I was 20…"

"You'd never know," Gale chuckles. The way she drinks now? It was possible to assume she had been drinking since she was a teen.

"So that dance?"

"Maybe later."

Gale slides his arm around Madge's waist to keep her steady. He can almost picture her slipping from his lap due to her drunken state. Thom would _never_ let that one slide. Speaking of Thom, he clears his throat and Madge finally turns her head to face them, a shy smile on her face.

"Oh," she runs pink. "I didn't see you guys." And honestly, she probably hadn't. Madge is like that sometimes. Her hand shoots out to Bristel so she can shake it. "I'm Madge,"

"Bristel," she responds with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Madge nods. She readjusts herself on Gale's lap so she can face her. "You know, I was super nervous to meet Gale's friends but it doesn't seem so bad now!"

"That'd be the alcohol," Gale murmurs into her neck. Madge elbows him in the ribs and Bristel laughs, scooting closer toward the two so they don't have to shout over the party-goers. "Madge," he presses his lips to her skin once. "We're being a bit obvious."

The blonde looks up and around them before tensing a bit. It's clear she can now feel everyone's eyes on her just like Gale could a few moments ago. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," he says. In fact, Gale tightens his grip around her.

"No one asked _my_ opinion," Thom mutters from next to Bristel.

"That's because no one cares," Madge quips quickly before turning to face Gale. Gale laughs before he can help himself, the expression on Thom's face is going to forever embedded in his brain. As if no one has ever spoken to him in such a dismissive manner. "I've been thinking," she says to Gale.

"Mmm, about what?"

"Who _cares_ if anyone knows about us, right? I mean we don't have to keep it a secret but it's not like we have to shout it from the rooftops either! We don't have to make a public declaration!" Gale's sure her sudden loss of nerves is due to the alcohol. No doubt in his mind. But he's been thinking the same thing.

So without even waiting he captures her lips with his. Thom grumbles from his spot but Gale pays no mind, and he's sure that Madge doesn't either. The warmth of her touch radiates through him, a feeling that is always going to be better than the tingle of the alcohol. Her heat is less of a mindless buzz but more of a steadying electricity, something he's never experienced with a girl by just kissing, or ever, really.

When he pulls away he keeps her close and whispers, "Alright. But I think we should ease in on Posy, anyway."

"I can agree with that," she nods, a bright smile illuminating her face.

* * *

Thom watches his best friend cling to the blonde with a hint of disgust in his stomach. He can practically feel the heartbreak in his _veins_. There are too many ways this can go wrong, so many ways it _will_. Bristel must notice his frustration because she slips her hand into his.

"Don't, Thom," she whispers, pulling him closer. "Let him be happy."

And Thom supposes that his wife is right. Gale deserves happiness. He doesn't have to like it but if Gale's smiling he can tolerate it for a bit. He'll be there for him when the townie breaks his heart. It just makes it so much worse that he looks so at ease with himself, like he's on cloud nine.

Gale whispers something to her and she nods, laughing a bit. "So," Thom calls out to interrupt whatever moment they're having. "You two are really together."

Not really a question, more of a statement. He can feel like smile slip from Gale's face as his eyes harden in Thom's direction. Gale can't blame him for the curiosity. "Is that a problem?" the girl asks. Thom can't bring himself to call her _Madge_, though he has before. It feels too friendly for now. It probably always will.

Bristel's grip on his hand tightens. "I don't know," Thom shrugs. "Is it?"

Undersee blinks a few times, the light smile still spread across her features. "I know you don't like me," she says matter-of-factly.

"Madge," Gale tries to stop her but she shakes her head.

"No, Gale, just let me talk." Thom is smirking on this inside but keeps his face void of emotions. "I don't know what I ever did to you, Thom, but I know you don't like me. I think I even knew it before Gale told me, honestly." He wonders if this girl would ever talk to him like this if she hadn't been drinking. Probably not. God bless the fact that alcohol stops the brain from censoring the truth. "But I'm gonna prove you wrong."

"Wrong about what, Undersee?"

"I'm not a bad person," she frowns. Gale is once again tightening his arms around her. "And I really do like Gale. I'm not gonna hurt him." And then Bristel is once again tightening her hand in Thom's. "So make your bets and form your opinions because I'm going to completely destroy every bad presumption you've ever had about me."

He smirks, outwardly now. "That so?"

"It is," she nods. Undersee turns back to Gale and hits her forehead on his chin. Gale's eyes remain hard and cold as they stare at Thom, but lighten immensely when he looks down to his girl. "Can we dance now?" she asks.

Gale nods and reaches for her hand, not bothering Thom another glance as he pulls her toward the band.

As they walk away hand in hand, the blonde talking animatedly about something other than Thom, Bristel turns to him. She lifts her shoulders and smiles slightly. "I like her," she says with a laugh. Thom groans as his wife kisses his cheek. "And you will too. I can see it already."

And Thom wants to believe her. He wants to support Gale and joke around with his girlfriend. He'd love to have Gale and his girl over sometime so his best friend didn't feel like such a third wheel when he and Bristel did stuff. But right now, he just can't. Thom'll have to work up to it.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the lag in update. I've been sickish and tired 24/7. I hope to update before Friday (end of the world ooooo) but if not, I'll see you on the other side c; (I don't really think the world is ending LOL) how'd you like the chapter? Favorite part? Predictions? Love you all._


	35. Chapter 35

Madge has been sitting in Katniss and Peeta's living room for a very long time. She told Gale that she wanted to be the one to tell them but now that she's here it feels like a very bad idea. Gale even _insisted_ that he be there, so Madge made sure to go over while he was at work. Rude, probably, but this is just one of those things she has to do.

Ever since Jace flat out rejected the news that Madge is in a relationship she's had this burning desire to tell one of her friends and have the idea _accepted_. Surely Gale will understand that if she ever gets around to explaining it to him. Or to Katniss and Peeta.

They've spent the past twenty minutes talking about their 'honeymoon' at the Capitol. Though Madge thinks that a giant Capitol party is not something fun, she's always loved the idea of a honeymoon. Here in District 12 she'll never get the chance to have one. If she ever gets married, that is.

"I wish you had been there, Madge," Peeta says as Katniss sips on a mug of tea. "You'd have loved it."

"I'm sure," the blonde nods and smiles. For once she doesn't have to mope over the fact that Peeta and Katniss look so happy, because it's just the same for her. Now how to tell them… "So actually I wanted to ask you guys something," she starts quietly. Madge can feel her cheeks burning up as though she's a schoolgirl again. It seems she gets like this often when she speaks of Gale.

Katniss lifts her head, almost alarmed. "What is it?" Though it's been years since Katniss has been in the woods she's still a hunter at heart. She can detect when something's amiss.

"What would…" she trails off. Madge suddenly wishes she _had_ waited for Gale. "What would you do if I wanted to be with someone?"

"Well that's great," Peeta supplies instantly. "I say go for it!" His face is all smiles, though his eyes have a glimmer of doubt in them. Madge has never been good at detecting flat out emotions but she can see something in Peeta's expression. "Whatever makes you happy," he says. Katniss nods in agreement.

"What if it was someone you knew?" Madge asks carefully. She _knows_ that Katniss and Peeta will support her choice of Gale. It might be shocking but they won't be disgusted or anything like Jace was.

"Like who?" Peeta inquires, tapping his chin with his freehand. His other arm is wrapped around his wife's waist, like always.

"What if it were Gale?" Madge squeaks out.

Katniss waits a moment, assessing the situation. She gets that look on her face like she's trying to analyze what was just spoken, like she's planning out what to say next in her head. And though Madge wishes Peeta would say something she knows that he's waiting for Katniss to speak.

"Madge…" Katniss reaches forward and sets down her cup on the coffee table in front of her. "I think that's great, honestly. I mean you and Gale would be _great_ together. Probably. But I… I think he's seeing someone."

Before Madge can hold her tongue she sputters out a _"What?"_

"He always claims that he has something to do…" Katniss continues quietly. She looks almost _hurt_ for her friend. "I mean he never specifically says it's a date or anything but I just know how he gets when he's seeing someone and—"

"Katniss," Madge cuts her off gently. "It's _me_. Gale and I are together."

Madge expects silence to hang in the air for a moment but Peeta jumps forward, throwing his hands in the air. "I knew it!" he shouts. "I knew it, I knew it!" Both Katniss and Madge turn to face him, both different emotions flickering across their faces. Peeta shrugs innocently, "It was so _obvious_!"

"How was it obvious?" Katniss asks, befuddled. "I never knew a thing!" She's obviously frustrated but still her lips pull up a little bit. "Madge, that's great!"

The blonde shrugs and Peeta laughs from where he sits. It starts off slowly but eventually he's doubled over on his knees, gasping for air as he tries to stop his laughter. "Peeta what on _earth_ is so funny?" Madge asks, starting to become just as frustrated as Katniss.

"You and _Gale!_" Peeta chuckles, slowly simmering down to a boyish giggle every now and again. "Come _on _Madge it's hilarious!" The blonde glances down at herself and fiddles with her necklace, a tiny smile pulling on her lips. "It was inevitable, yes, but hilarious all the same."

"How was Gale and Madge getting together inevitable?" Katniss huffs, still feeling as though she was left out of a joke.

"Oh, seriously Katniss?" Peeta turns to the brunette and crosses his arms. "It's classic. They hated each other for so long but had to spend so much time together because of Posy and Madge is such a sweetheart and most definitely got under Gale's skin and—"

"Hey, I'm still here, you know," Madge calls out from across the room. But her voice isn't annoyed whatsoever, she's nearly floating on clouds. "So you're not… it's okay?"

"Like you need our blessing," Peeta scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course it's okay, Madge."

"Yeah," Katniss agrees. "I mean I guess it's going to take some getting used to and wrapping my head around," she says, a bit of confusion on her face, "but if he makes you happy and you make him happy then that's all that matters. You two are my best friends."

* * *

Posy lets her fingers fly across the piano, clearly no real intention of learning anything new today. She just wants to play. Let the music fill the air. She even told that to Madge. Maybe something's going on in her mind but Madge has no problem with just letting Posy play.

She was little once too, she knows what it's like to have some frustration that needs to get out somewhere. At least this is a healthy way.

"Miss Undersee," Posy stops suddenly and turns to her teacher. The sudden action makes Madge jump. "Why did you teach me piano?"

"Why did…" Madge furrows her eyebrows. Eventually she smiles. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know," Posy mutters. "I mean out of everyone in class you picked _me_. Was it to get back at Gale? Because you hated him?"

"Posy," Madge sighs and leans away from the piano. "You want to know why I chose you to play the piano? Because I knew you had it in you. You reminded me so much of _me_ when I was your age." Madge studies Posy as she runs her fingers over the keys without actually pressing any of them. She shouldn't lie to her so Madge then says, "Maybe the fact that you're dyslexic had to do with it too, I don't know." She knew it would help her overcome the minor difficulties. But truthfully, it had nothing to do with Gale.

"It had nothing to do with hating Gale?"

"Of course not Posy, how shallow do you think I am?" Madge tickles Posy's side and the little girl shyly smiles and fidgets away from her. "And just to be clear, I _never_ hated Gale. Okay? This was all about you."

Posy nods, though it's hesitant, and she's still obviously conflicted. "Did you really think I was special?"

"Yes," Madge tells her. "And I still do. There's obviously something special about someone who isn't doing well in school but continues to try her hardest instead of just giving up." Posy's cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as Madge adds, "You're going to make a great teacher one day."

"You really think so?"

"_Yes_," Madge stresses. "I really think so."

Suddenly a voice chirps from behind the two of them. "Really think what?" Both girls spin to see Gale strolling into the room, his eyebrows high on his coal dust stained forehead. "Hey Pose."

"Gale!" she brightens immensely at the sight of her older brother. Madge is sure she thought that Vick would be getting her. In fact, Madge thought Vick was getting Posy too. She had no reason to think otherwise. "What're you doing here?"

"Got off work early," he shrugs, leaning backwards against one of the walls. "Wanted to see how far you've come in your practice. Play something for me?"

Posy nods instantly, her head tossing her brown hair back and forth like a whip. Madge slips from the bench and makes her way over to Gale as Posy faces back toward the piano, instantly selecting a random song and pressing it out with ease.

With his little sister turned away Gale sneaks Madge a kiss on the cheek, only to suppress a smile when he leaves a bit of coal dust around where his lips met her skin. She wipes it off with a scowl but her face is most definitely pink. As Posy plays away Gale turns to Madge.

"She's great, you know," he whispers. "You're evidently a great teacher."

"Stop it," Madge shoots back trying to hide her smile.

"I'm serious," Gale laughs, his voice still low. He pauses a moment and returns to watch his little sister, his face swelling with pride as Posy pounds out an intricate melody. "Have you talked to her?" he asks quietly. "About us?"

"No," she says as she shakes her head. "I can't figure out how to."

"Maybe we should just tell her," Gale shrugs. "I don't want her to feel like we're hiding something from her."

"Well we are," Madge murmurs.

They hold their tongues for a bit as Posy finishes her arrangement. Gale rushes forward and ruffles her hair as he shouts his praise. "You're so _great_!" he tells her. Madge revels in the excitement in his voice. "When did you get so _good_, hm?"

"Gale!" Posy shoves him off with a laugh, her cheeks the brightest pink. "Stop messing up my hair!" Gale continues to tousle her hair and she eventually scoots off of the bench, her hands finding their way to her hips as she scolds him. "I'm going to get my books!" she announces to the two. "Hopefully you're not a butt when I come back!"

"Never!" Gale calls after her as she races from the music room.

Once he's sure that she's disappeared down the hallway he closes in on Madge, lightly pushing her against the wall. Gale leans down and runs his lips over hers gently and painstakingly too slow. Madge makes a noise of protest deep in her throat and his teasing chuckle washes over her. Her hand grips his hip and refuses to let him pull away. As she wills him to stay he presses light, quick kisses to the tips of her lips.

"I feel like we never get to talk about anything," Gale whispers against her skin. His voice wraps around her, low and soft. "Like all we ever do is contemplate telling people about us."

"Then let's talk," she murmurs, sliding her fingers through his belt loop with a smirk. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

Gale grins at first but eventually it slips into a look of annoyance. "Cards with Thom and Bristel." Madge groans, dropping her head backward against the wall and loosening her grip around him. "You can come if you want."

"I don't think Thom would like that very much."

"I would," Gale says.

"I don't know how to play any _real_ card games," Madge adds quickly, spurting out anything that will get her out of this. She's played go-fish and slapjack but that's the basis of her knowledge. And besides, being around Thom makes her overly self-conscious.

"I'll teach you," he whispers before kissing her again quickly, only to pull away when he hears Posy's footsteps. "You ready?" he calls out into the hallway, waiting for his sister to answer.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Posy calls back without even entering the room. "Last one home's a rotten egg!"

"Is that a threat?" Gale shouts back with a laugh. The only response is Posy's giggles, followed by a thudding of feet which signals her escape out of the school. Gale turns back to Madge and grins, cupping her cheek and pressing his lips fiercely to hers. "Gotta go."

"We have to tell her," Madge insists as he pulls away. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Gale responds as he starts toward the door. "See you Saturday!" And by the tone of his voice she knows it's not a question, but a statement. Gale waves once over his shoulder before sprinting down the hall after his little sister.

Madge quickly moves over to the windows that overlooks the street from the music room and sighs happily. She watches Gale pick up Posy once and spin her around, her laughter high and bright throughout the air. Madge smiles and clutches the window frame, watching the two outside rush toward their house.

She can't help but think what a great father he'll make someday.

Madge frowns and collects her things so she can head home. She better ask Bernard what he knows about poker.

* * *

"Gale," Posy's voice rings out as an unasked question. "Are you and Ms. Undersee friends?" Gale slings his arm over his little sister the best he can considering she's extremely short compared to him. "You seem like you are."

"You could say that," he sends back. Friends, dating… Posy doesn't need the details. She wrinkles her nose and then suddenly giggles. "What's so funny?"

"I just imagined something," she giggles again and buries her face in his side like she did when she was younger. Gale's glad that he has his little sister back, it seemed like they were at a rough patch a while ago. "It was super gross."

"And what's that little miss?"

"What if you and Ms. Undersee _dated_?" Posy fakes a shudder and then giggles all over again. "Oh, gosh," she laughs as if it's the most hysterical thing in the world. "I don't even want to think about it."

Gale frowns. "Why's that so funny?"

"You two are total opposites, remember?" She must be referring to the conversation they had the other day. "It would just be weird. Really weird." Posy shudders again and Gale keeps a frown. "Why're you so sour?" she asks. Posy suddenly slows. "Don't tell me that you _like_ her?"

"Mind your own," Gale says back. Posy stares, wide-eyed, up at her brother. "No, Posy," he lies through his teeth. He hates lying to her. "I don't _like_ her. I just don't understand why you think it's so weird."

"I don't know," she shrugs. "It just is."

"She's nice, right?"

Posy shrugs again. "I guess so, yeah."

"Well what's not to like about her? She's pretty. Great with _you_," he says, tickling her side as they reach their home. Posy giggles and swats him away, per usual. "I don't see what would be so wrong about it, Pose."

"I just think it'd be weird," she finally settles with, her lips clamped together tightly as they enter the house. "That's all."

* * *

Gale can't decide who's more interesting to look at. Madge, who uncomfortably fidgets in her spot at Thom's table, or Thom, who looks as though he's smelling something rotten. Gale slides his hand under the table and grabs Madge, lacing his fingers tightly with hers before giving a quick squeeze.

"So…" Madge chokes out, obviously nervous. "What're we playing?"

Bristel scurries from the kitchen and places an empty cup in front of Madge, and then another in front of Gale. "Kings sound good?" she asks. Bristel appears a bit nervous too, but she smiles when she sees Gale and Madge's hands linked.

"Kings?" Madge inquires, glancing toward Gale.

Thom scoffs from where he sits and scoots his empty cup closer to him, obviously waiting for the alcohol to follow. "You've never played Kings?" Gale asks as he turns to Madge. She shakes her head _no_ and her cheeks run pink. "It's a drinking game," he tells her.

"And we all know how much you love to drink," Thom mutters not-so under his breath.

Completely ignoring him she turns to Bristel. "How do you play?"

"It's super simple," she tells her. "It's not even really a card game." Bristel checks over the table once more to make sure everyone has a cup, and then places another cup in the center. Thom wordlessly pulls out the pack of cards and shuffles it, spreading the cards facedown around the cup in the middle while Bristel pours everyone a bit of whiskey. "We can even explain as we go, if you want."

"Whatever works," Madge nods. Gale smiles in her direction, admiring the fact that she's trying so hard to fit in even though she doesn't have to. He wishes Thom would make the same effort.

"I'll go first," Thom says nonchalantly, drawing a card. He lifts it up and shows the group a two of aces.

Gale automatically reaches for his drink out of habit. "Two is for you," Bristel says before she grabs her own drink. "Which means we all drink but Thom doesn't."

"Oh," Madge grabs her drink and takes a big gulp before setting it back on the table with a _thud_. "So every card stands for something different?" Thom rolls his eyes, annoyed, and Gale shoots him a look that could kill. Kings is a classic in the Seam, it's not Madge's fault she didn't grow up here. "Two is for you, three is for… me? Whoever draws it drinks?"

"See," Bristel smiles brightly and nods. "It's easy."

She quickly explains the rest. Four is for floor. The last one to touch the floor is the one to drink. Five is for guys. Gale and Thom drink. Six for chicks, Bristel and Madge. Seven is for heaven, the last person to point to the sky drinks. Eight is for mates, so Madge and Gale stick together for that one. For a round whenever one is to drink, the other drinks as well. Nine is a rhyme, they circle around the group until someone can't think of a word that rhymes with the starting one and then they drink.

10 is "I've Never". Madge laughs when she hears that one, she apparently used to play that as a kid but there was no drinking involved. First person to put down three fingers drinks.

A Jack is back, meaning the person who drew before the one to pick the card has to drink again. Queen is for questions. The person who drew the Queen asks someone a question, and they respond with a question directed toward someone else. The first person to actually _answer_ instead of respond with a question is the one who drinks. King stands for the king cup in the center. Whoever draws has to pour a bit of their drink into the cup at the center. When the 4th King is drawn that person has to drink the entire cup in the center.

Lastly is the Ace. Whoever draws it has to make up a new rule. So-and-so has to talk in an accent. So-and-so isn't allowed to point. If they break the rule, that's right, they drink.

"Sounds easy to me," Madge chimes. "Let's play."

* * *

_A/N: Yes, Kings is a real game. No, I've never played it. Next chapter should be fun to write, and probably fun for you to read, as you'll see the progression of Thom and Madge's acceptance of each other. They'll tell Posy soon. Err what else... oh glad that we didn't die on 12/21/12! sooo yeah! I know drinking happens a lot in this story but I mean c'mon it's District 12, they don't have many other forms of entertainment. Reviews are always welcome!_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: I know it's a little late in the day but Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays! My present to you is this unusually long chapter c:_

* * *

Kings starts slowly, but once everyone has a few drinks in them the speed starts to pick up. Two 4's are gone, a 3, a 7. Bristel draws a 9 and spurts out the word _cat_.

"Fat," Gale says.

"Rat," Madge pops out next.

"Shat," Thom shrugs. Madge shoots him a look and mutters something about _vulgar_ under her breath, receiving a chuckle from Gale. Mat. Bat. Prat. Chat. Flat. Hat.

Madge drums her fingers across the table and races through words in her mind. Clap? That doesn't rhyme. It's so difficult to think of a word that rhymes while she's half tipsy. She goes to open her mouth but everyone laughs and she knows she lost. Madge accepts her defeat and tips back her glass to take a drink.

"You're supposed to know loads of words," Gale tells her, poking her side. "You're a _teacher_."

"You _stole_ my word," she says back with a frown, though it's clearly forced.

Gale winks in her direction and draws a card, showing the 5. Both Thom and Gale lift their cups without hesitation for 5 is for guys. Madge draws next considering she's after Gale and draws a Jack, which means Gale has to drink again because he's the last one to draw a card. He takes another sip and eyes up Madge.

"Trying to get me drunk?" he asks playfully.

"Maybe."

"Disgusting," Thom growls openly before reaching for a card. While he draws Gale pulls Madge's chair closer and then drops his lips against hers, all for show. She laughs and pulls him closer after lifting her eyes to see Thom pulling a King. He pours part of his glass into the cup in the center and turns to the two. "You ought to get a room."

"Are you offering yours?" Madge quips against Gale's lips.

Bristel snorts and pulls a 6, Madge reaches for her cup quickly because that means the girls drink, and she finally releases her hold on Gale. "You're really getting the hang of it," she offers encouragingly.

"It's not too hard," Madge shrugs. Considering she's a teacher she has to learn things at a fast pace, ranging all the way from how a student will behave in the future down to every lesson plan. "It's sort of fun."

"Sort of?" Thom rolls his eyes. "You must've really been deprived of a childhood," he says.

"And why's that?" she asks.

"One," Thom points a finger toward Madge as Gale draws a 7 for _heaven_. Everyone points up as Thom is distracted with talking, meaning he takes a drink. After he takes a big gulp he holds up his finger again. "One, you've never played Kings. Two, you think Kings is _sort of_ fun when it should be _extremely_ fun."

"Three," Madge holds up her 2, "that didn't make any sense. If I was deprived of a childhood then this would be _loads _of fun. And you're not being very supportive of it, why should I enjoy the game?" Everyone drinks but Madge as she flips her card back down. She's taking _none_ of Thom's sass tonight. She's actually having a great time, she just wanted to prove a point. "If you think I'm deprived you should be trying to make me have more fun, not trying to make me angry."

"I'm not trying to make you angry," Thom retorts. "I'm just stating that your childhood was clearly deprived."

"_Thom_," Gale grunts.

"No, he's right," Madge shrugs, too tired to argue this. "I never went to any parties."

"See," Thom points at the blonde and meets Gale's eyes. "Deprived." Thom flashes his 4 and drops to touch the floor, followed by Madge and Bristel. Gale was too busy glaring to process the card and takes a drink with annoyance. "These are statements of pure fact."

Bristel pulls another 9. "Cup," she says.

"Pup," Gale goes.

"Yup?" Madge offers. They all shrug and let it slide.

"Err," Thom presses his eyebrows. "Up."

"I'm out," Bristel accepts defeat and drinks. "That was a crap word anyways."

Gale pulls an 8 so Madge drinks with him. Madge flips over a 10 and stares down at it for a moment, trying to remember what it is. _Oh right_, she holds up three fingers and lifts her gaze. "Do I go first?" Gale nods and holds up his own hand. "Okay. I've never had a pet."

Thom and Gale both put a finger down. "How the hell have you never had a _pet_?" Thom asks.

Madge shrugs for about the thousandth time that night. "Had other things to take care of."

"Fair enough. I've never thrown up from drinking." Madge narrows her eyes in his direction and puts a finger down, as does Gale. He only has one left to go. "Sorry _princess_."

"I've never broken a bone," Bristel says proudly, cutting off her husband. Thom's the only one to put a finger down and he growls at his wife. "Sorry hun," she shrugs. "Someone's gotta drink."

Gale smirks. "I've never kissed a guy."

"Cheap shot," Madge mutters, putting another finger down alongside Bristel. Both her and Gale and Thom only have one finger to go. She has to be careful about this one. "I've never…" If she gets Gale out then she has to drink too because of the 8 for mate card, but the only things she can think of get both Thom _and_ Gale out. "I've never…"

"Come _on_ Undersee," Thom lifts his eyebrows. "Get me out. You know you want to."

She smiles and lowers her hand. "_I've_ never been married." Bristel has to put a finger down but that only makes two for her, which means Thom is out. He shakes his head, though his lips threaten to pull up. "You're welcome," she grins.

Gale hoots and throws his head back; his hand somehow finds her waist and pulls her closer.

"Alright, I'll give it to ya," he turns to Gale as he sips. "She's clever."

"Brilliant, in fact," Gale nods, his lips quickly pressing against her temple. Thom pulls another King and dumps his cup into the one in the center, a light smile still tugging on his lips.

Madge knows that he'll crack soon. He has to. He has to realize that Madge Undersee is actually a person and not some sort of figure to be kept on a shelf. Someone that he can respect without hurting his self-pride. Someone he can laugh with. Someone that makes Gale happy.

Bristel pulls an Ace and for a round everyone has to talk in their best Capitol accent. When Madge finally speaks, blasting out her inner Effie Trinket as best she can, the entire table falls over on themselves laughing. Including Thom.

"I just don't understand what could possibly be so hilarious," Madge stays in character, letting her voice lift and drop like their accent does. She doesn't even crack a smile. "You sad District 12 folk always being so opposed to the mysticism of the Capitol."

"Stop her!" Thom chokes out, his face entirely red. "God, stop her!"

Madge crosses her arms and says, "Thomas you sound nothing like a Capitol citizen I demand you take a drink!"

"For Christ's sake!" Thom throws up his hands and takes his cup, downing the rest of the drink. "You sound just like them!"

"You spend enough time around a monster you learn their ins and outs," she continues with the voice. Despite the serious subject matter her lips finally tug into a smile. "That, and I'm an amazing actress."

"Liars are the best actresses," Thom shoves his finger in her direction while he goes to stand. Thom crosses the room to get the bottle of liquor so he can pour more in his cup considering he's out. "Your girlfriend just called herself a great liar, Gale! You better watch out for that!"

"Oh, save it," Gale mutters, taking a drink. The game continues. A 6. A 9. An Ace. 5. 5. 2. Gale pulls out a Queen and lifts his eyebrows. He turns to Madge. "Are you having fun?"

She turns to Bristel completely ignoring Gale. Queens stands for questions. "How do you play a Queen again?"

To Gale, Bristel says, "How is it that Madge almost tricked me into answering?"

"How'd you almost trick Bristel?" he asks Madge, a playful scowl on his face.

"Why am I to take the blame for playing the game correctly?" Madge asks Thom.

"Because you're from town," he quips. Madge lifts her eyebrows and motions to his cup, no longer taking any offense when he mentions where she's from. It sort of loses its effect after so many times. "Dammit, Undersee," Thom takes a swig of liquor. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Now _that_ would've been an acceptable response," Gale retorts as Madge sticks her tongue out. "Unfortunately you're too dim to come up with that on the spot."

"Don't be rude," Bristel scolds her friend with a laugh. "Thom's clearly a lot more drunk than any of us."

"I'm perfectly fine," he taps his finger on his wife's cheek. "You're a lot more drunk!" Bristel snickers and swats him away.

While this all happens Madge has pulled a 3 and taken another swig herself. She won't admit to all of them that her head is swimming and her body tingles from the alcohol. Every time she gets like this she revels in the feeling, though she knows she should stop. Madge loves to drink. She loves the feeling that runs through her veins. Like she's in control though she obviously isn't. Like she doesn't have to be a stuck up prick all the time because of her father's position. Like she's unstoppable and weightless and flying.

Gale slides his hand into hers and pulls her back into reality. She smiles and tightens her grip. His eyebrows lift in an unspoken question of _are you okay? _and she nods to prove she is. Maybe starting to get a little sleepy.

Thom flips over a 10 and blurts out, "I've never blacked out while drinking!"

"Not yet," Bristel mutters as she puts down a finger. Madge follows suit. "I've never licked the door handle."

"Aw, seriously Bris?" Thom lowers a finger. "That was one time!"

"I don't want to know," Gale says as he rolls his eyes. "I've never been stung by a bee." Madge and Bristel roll their eyes now too, lowering fingers. How is that even possible?

"I've never seen a shooting star," Madge drones out tiredly.

Bristel, Gale, and Thom all lower their fingers. This causes Bristel to drink but she does it with wide eyes. "What the heck do you mean you've never seen a shooting star?" she asks.

"I dunno," Madge shrugs. "I don't really stargaze or anything. We have streetlights right outside our house that never go out so…" she trails off, lifting her shoulders again. She waits for Thom to make another crack at her living in town but he doesn't. In fact, he honestly looks upset at the fact that she's never seen a shooting star. "It's not a big deal," Madge adds quickly.

All Thom mutters under his breath is, "Deprived."

To draw attention away from the situation Bristel quickly flips a card. Another Queen. She turns to her husband and says, "Did you know that I've been to the slagheap with boys other than you when I was a teenager?"

To Gale, Thom says, "Why does my wife try to shatter my soul?"

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Gale asks Madge.

And with the alcohol numbing her senses and sleepiness fogging her brain she turns to Thom and asks, "Why do you hate me?"

Without missing a beat he answers, "I don't." Thom lifts his eyebrows and quickly reaches for her drink. "That's twice in a row, Undersee," he says with a laugh. "I think you're a hustler. You've definitely played before."

"I'm just a fast learner," she answers with a smile bigger than ever before, and the tiredness drains from her body. He said it! Madge can feel Gale's gaze lighten and the atmosphere immediately eases.

The rest of the night is a haze filled with laughter and spilled drinks and hiccups and silly conversations that wouldn't make sense to bystanders. Madge is the one who pulls the final king and she downs the entire cup in one sitting, egged on by the cheers of those who sit around her.

When she lowers the cup she laughs and hiccups and the room spins around her. The night ends shortly after that. By the time Gale drags her from the house holding his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet because she's just so _loud_. And he's laughing and she's laughing and everyone's laughing and waving goodbye as Gale finally pulls Madge from the house.

As Gale runs back for his jacket she hears Bristel whisper, "Told you Kings would work."

* * *

Though muddled from the alcohol Gale instantly wakes up when he steps into the brisk air after Madge. He knows the same sensation runs over her too because she shivers and blinks a few times, trying to get used to the temperature shift.

Gale slides his hand into hers and pulls her off the streets. They walk in silence for a bit before Madge starts to laugh. "I may be drunk," she says to him, "but I know this is _not_ the direction to my house."

"Correct," Gale nods.

The second he heard that she had never seen a shooting star he resolved to take her. With the lights out in the Seam very early Gale had seen his first shooting star in the first grade. It was always dark, always easy to see the stars. From a very young age his father had taught him the major constellations and after his death it always soothed him to find them in the sky.

"Well then where are we _going_?" she asks.

"Why, do you have another date?" She laughs and swats his arm. "You'll see."

And that sedates her, for now. Only when they're nearly to the meadow does Gale look up and realize though the night feels crisp, the sky is cloudy. He curses himself but continues to take her to the meadow anyway.

He's always liked is there. Winter, fall, spring, summer. Doesn't matter what season it is but the meadow always has this feeling of peace to it. Serenity.

Madge must be less drunk than he originally thought because she seems to piece everything together quickly. "Is the meadow your second favorite place to hook up besides the slagheap?"

Gale rolls his eyes and snorts. "What kind of animal do you think I am? I only bring the pretty ones to the meadow."

Madge laughs, high and bright. Truth be told, Gale's never brought a girl to the meadow. He'll probably tell this to Madge sooner or later but she seems amused with his response for now. The slagheap was one thing. No one cared. Everyone went. It was crawling with germs and hormones. The meadow, though. That was different. Is different.

"You do know you can't see the stars tonight, right?"

"You can there," Gale says and points to a small opening where the clouds slip. They slow to a stop somewhere in the meadow and Madge shivers. Gale sinks to the ground and pulls her into his laugh. "I'll keep you warm," he murmurs, pressing his lips to her neck.

She shivers again but he knows it's of a different kind. The thought makes him grin. He readjusts his jacket so it hangs over her shoulders as well. Madge rests her head backwards against his shoulder to give him more access to her skin. As he kisses down her collarbone she hums. "Gale, I really don't care about seeing a shooting star."

"Not the full reason I brought you here," he breathes. "Though I do plan for you to see one, one day."

"Then why…"

"You wanted alone time," he reminds her with a smile. "And tonight was great but I couldn't do this with them in the room." She giggles as his hands slip around her waist. She jumps a bit when her shirt rides up and his cold fingers brush against her skin but makes no attempt to stop him.

"Technically," she forces out through a wavering voice, "you're the one that wanted to talk. And you're clearly preoccupied." He laughs against her neck and tightens his grip. She's true. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you," he murmurs. Madge turns to face him and her nose collides with his chin. Her eyebrows are knitted and her eyes hazy, she's clearly still a bit under the influence. As is he. "Like during Kings you'd say you had never done this or that or you _had_ done this or that and I hadn't know any of them."

"Well what do you want to know?" she asks. "I'll tell you anything."

"Your fears," he whispers. "Your hopes." Madge blinks once or twice before smiling. She gets that look on her face that could end all problems, he's sure. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Sometimes I forget you actually care about those things," she mumbles, her cheeks taking on a light blush. "When I think about Gale Hawthorne I don't usually see myself having these conversations with him. I'm still getting used to it."

He laughs a bit, reaching up to brush her bangs behind her ear. "Well get used to it." He wants to know every little thing about her. Everything there is to know all the way down to her favorite type of tea or her earliest memory. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I…" Madge trails off and frowns for a moment. "I don't know. I'm boring. I'm sheltered and don't have many friends and…"

"Don't be an idiot," he chuckles before kissing the nape of her neck once. "What do you most want to do in the world?"

"Change a child's future," she whispers. "That sounds dumb but…"

"That's not dumb," Gale shakes his head. "That's not dumb at all."

In fact it's one of the things he likes about her. How dedicated she is to her job. To teaching.

"Yeah, well," she swallows audibly. "What about you? What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep Posy from taking out tesserae," Gale answers without missing a beat. "I want to teach Vick the ins and outs of the woods. I want Rory to—"

"That's all great, Gale," Madge cuts him off. "But that's not _you_, that's _them_." She turns to face him but only ends up readjusting herself in his lap. "What do _you_ want? Out of anything and everything in the entire world. _You_."

He thinks for a moment and bites his tongue before answering. He wants to get married. Have kids. Start a family. Move out of his mom's house. Gale's almost a hundred percent sure that sharing this with Madge could make things awkward, considering they're dating. It's not as if he wouldn't marry Madge, not as if he won't, but it's still a bit early in their relationship to talk about things like that.

Instead he kisses her neck again and tightens his hold around her waist. "I'll let you know when I figure it out." He asks, "What's your biggest fear?"

Though he wishes to carry on down to her collarbone with his mouth he stays nestled against her, trying to absorb her heat. It is sort of cold outside. But he also wants her to know that he's listening. That he actually does care. Especially if he really _does_ want to get married one day.

"You already know I'm scared to swim," she forces out as though she's embarrassed. "Scared of heights."

"I'm scared of storms," Gale tells her. He's sort of hoping she'll forget this fact considering he's a grown man and afraid of a thunderstorm, but she should know that she doesn't need to be embarrassed of a fear. "What about something serious?"

"Dying," Madge says. "I'm afraid to die. Scared to be forgotten."

"Dying isn't scary, it's what comes after that freaks me out." She tilts her head so she can face him and narrows her eyes. "Everyone dies," he tells her. "They just do. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it, it's a part of life."

"It's still a scary thought."

"Not necessarily," Gale says. He runs his hands down the length of her arms until he finds her hands. "Starvation. Mine collapse. I could get caught over the fence and be whipped to death."

"Stop," Madge mumbles.

"Something's bound to happen one day," Gale whispers. "I'm just not scared anymore. I look death in the face every day." She drops her eyes and sighs, nestling back up to him. "Do you believe in God?" he asks quietly.

There's silence for a moment and Gale wonders if this conversation is too serious for a pair of drunks. He just wants to know. Thought it would be a good time. Before he apologizes for the subject matter she says, "I think so. I haven't decided."

"There's got to be something out there other than us, right? I mean you said that yourself once."

"But I was talking about aliens," she says, a crooked smile taking hold of her face. "Not God."

"Maybe God's an alien." To this Madge laughs and Gale smiles, tightening his hold around her. Another breath of silence and Gale adds, "I like to think that there's a place better than this. That when we get out of here we go somewhere greater."

"That'd be nice." Madge fidgets a bit. "I try to believe that my mom went to a better place when she died," she says quietly. Gale knows how hard it is for her to talk about her mom. "So yeah. I think I believe in God." Gale presses his lips to her temple lightly and rests his head against hers. "Is that why you believe? Because of your dad?"

He stiffens a bit but remembers that this is _Madge _he's talking to. "No," Gale admits. His dad will always be a touchy subject. "I didn't believe in God for a long time after my dad died." Madge stays quiet and waits for him to continue. "It wasn't until recently, I guess." The story still gives him shivers when he thinks about it. "Rory had run off. I don't remember how old he was. Little. Younger than Vick now but older than Posy." Gale laughs once and shakes his head. "I don't even know why. Got mad at me about something and just ran."

"Where'd he go?" she asks.

"The fence," Gale deadpans. "That was when it was still on all the time. It was right after Katniss and Peeta came home." Gale drops his forehead down to Madge's shoulder and sighs. "And I _knew_ that was where he'd go, too. The fence'll kill you if you're not careful and Rory didn't really know that." Madge nods to show that she understands. "So I panicked and I ran as fast as I could."

There's a long pause before Madge asks, "What happened?"

"It was off. He was on the other side yelling at me about something and I was just laughing hysterically because the fence was _off_." Madge smiles, turning to face him again. His forehead slips to hers and he smiles too. "It hasn't been on since."

Her eyes find his and she says, "That's a nice story."

"I knew there was someone out there looking out for me," he whispers. "There has to be. I mean I've made it this far." Madge grins and nods to show her agreement. Slowly the smile slips from her face and she drops her eyes. Gale lifts his hand to cup her cheek. "What?"

"I'd really like to believe," she tells him. "It's so _nice_, the thought of God and all but..."

"But what?"

"A place like this?" Madge looks up and meets his eyes. "Starvation and Hunger Games and whippings? It's so _awful_ and if there really _was_ someone up there looking out for us then I don't think there would be things like that."

"There can't be good without bad," Gale murmurs. "You can't just say that there are _no_ good things in the world because there are _some_ bad things. Like look," he gestures to the meadow around them. "It's beautiful here." Madge turns toward the meadow again and readjusts in his lap so she can gaze outward. "And maybe you can't really see the stars," he says while looking up, "but the way the light from the moon streams through the clouds is _miraculous_." He points out into the field, "And just because it's dark doesn't mean there aren't flowers blooming over there. We just can't see them right now."

Gale turns to point something else out behind him but is suddenly cut off by the forceful pull of his cheeks down toward Madge. His words left unspoken come out as a grunt low in the back of his throat as their lips collide. Gale's momentarily confused but the second her hands slide up his skin he melts. His hands find their way without his control, one to her waist the other somewhere in her hair, all the meanwhile she's just clutching his face as if she's drowning and needs him to float.

So for now, he's alright with the lack of talking.

She deepens the kiss by turning to straddle him, pulling Gale down desperately against her. The hand on her waist slides under her shirt and trails up her spine under its own doing. She smiles against his mouth and the sensation brings him back, Gale slowly lowers it back down to her hip. He wills his mind to stay in the moment rather than jumping ahead.

He'd _like_ to lose control, let his mind and hands wander at the same time. He'd _like_ to tear her shirt from body and make his way down her chest. But they're in the meadow. And this is not a place for that. And this is not the time.

Gale pulls away from her just a bit. Enough to keep their lips together but slow the kiss tremendously. He doesn't want her to rush into anything, not while she's tipsy and they're lying in the grass. He knows she's not nearly as experienced as he is, how can she be? And no matter how much he'd like to he won't lose his common sense or take advantage of her.

His tongue slides against her lip and she giggles, clutching the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. And for the moment, he's very, _very_ thankful for God, and for blessing him with this night.

For his friends. His family. For the girl in his arms that doesn't want to be anywhere else but here.

* * *

_A/N: I really wanted to post this while it was still Christmas for me so there might be some spelling mistakes or w/e! Lemme know and I'll fix them. I wanted a bit of both in this chapter, how'd you like it? _


	37. Chapter 37

Gale digs into his pocket for about the fifteenth time that day to look at his pocket watch. He finds it overly ironic that the day he's most impatient to get home the damn thing breaks, leaving him stuck in a void of 11:49 AM for the rest of the day.

Thankfully as he shoves the old brass thing back into his coat the whistle rings and releases the miners from their shift. As Gale dumps his coal from his bucket into the cart he knows he should thinking about things other than his watch, but he doesn't want to.

Gale would rather focus on the little things at the moment than what he'll be doing when he gets home.

Besides, the watch was his father's. He should fix it but he doesn't have the time, nor the money. It's practically antique. In fact, the watch is one of the only things that actually gets him through the day. It's pure proof that the clock is actually moving, that the earth is rotating. That he won't be stuck in the mines forever.

But Gale is now stuck at 11:49 with his dead father's watch and an ancient picture of his family from when Posy couldn't even say his name and…

"Gale," Thom places his hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to the present. "You're out of it today, man."

"Sorry," he says back. "My dad's watch broke today," he forces out, unable to hit the real topic that's lurking in the back of my mind.

"Yeah, I know," Thom nods and removes his shoulder. "You pulled it out every twenty minutes or so." Gale rolls his eyes and takes his spot on the elevator, looking for Rory who's hanging back and speaking with a few of his friends as they wait for the next lift up. It's strange to think of his life going on without Gale. "I somehow doubt this is the problem, however."

Thom elbows his way past the other miners and takes a spot next to Gale. It's now or never, eh? "I'm telling my family about Madge tonight," Gale says quietly. It's not as though he cares if the other miners overhears he'd just rather not receive the taunting right now.

Thom rolls his eyes at his friend though a smile tugs at his features. He likes to act like he doesn't like Madge when it's clear they have some sort of friendship, whether it is spoken or not. "One," Thom holds up a finger. "Vick already knows. That's one out of three right there. Two," another finger, "your mom is going to start screaming like you two are engaged or something."

"Will not," Gale grunts. Though the more he thinks about it the more possible it seems to be.

"And three," Thom holds up three fingers. "Posy loves her. You said so yourself."

Yet Gale is still iffy. They reach the top of the mines and Gale sucks in a deep breath of semi-fresh air. He thanks his friend before starting off to his home, thought of Madge on his mind.

When he reaches his house he can hear Posy yammering inside about something that doesn't make sense. Something about what _Tabitha_ did at school today and how _hopscotch_ isn't as fun as it used to be all of a sudden because of it. Gale splashes some water on his face from the rain basin in attempt to cool himself off, though it's not hot outside at all.

He's been with Madge for a while now, it seems. One of his longest relationships ever, and it's only been a few months. His family already knows her. Already likes her. Why is this stressing him out so much? Perhaps it's the knot in his stomach that tells him something isn't going to go well.

Gale finally makes it inside, just in time for dinner too. His mother scolds him, per usual, and makes him change into something that isn't so filthy. Posy continues to blabber on about hopscotch and Tabitha. Vick yawns as though he hasn't slept in ages.

When he sits at the table he nods along with what Posy says. "…and she picked up my stupid rock and chucked it outside the schoolyard fence! I had to spend most of free time looking for another rock big enough to mark my spot on the hopscotch board!"

"What a brat," Gale feigns a sigh. "Thankfully you're not as shallow as that, right Pose?"

The small girl's eyes widen and she nods instant. "Right, Gale." His eyebrows lift as Posy _finally_ changes the subject. "I have a test tomorrow," she proclaims loudly. "And I'm going to ace it."

"I'll bet that you won't!" Vick counters. "A silver coin."

"Fine," Posy shrugs. "More money in _my_ pocket!"

"Oh, enough," Hazelle shushes her children. "I don't condone betting at the dinner table!" Yet still, Posy reaches across the table to Vick and the two shake hands. Gale's mother sighs and throws her head back. "I'm raising _miscreants_," she says, though she's smiling.

"Don't worry Mom," Posy shakes her head, "I already made a bet with Miss Undersee that if I get the highest grade in the class she'll give me a new piece to work on."

Hazelle gasps, "Madge said that?" Posy nods and sends her hair toppling in every direction. "We must be rubbing off on her more than I thought," she says, her eyes shifting over to Gale. Vick snorts. Gale rolls his eyes. "Speaking of Madge, how is she?"

"She's fine," Gale says without even meaning to. He knows the question was directed toward Posy.

The little girl frowns and asks, "How would _you_ know?"

Again, Vick snorts.

"I… saw her… the other day…" Gale says weakly. Bad transition. This was not how this was supposed to go. "We, uh, talked for a bit."

"I didn't know you two were such good friends," Hazelle responds slowly, her eyebrows curiously high on her forehead. Despite her age Gale's mother is most definitely not an idiot. He's sure Hazelle probably already knows what's been going on between the two, but because she's such a damn good mother she wouldn't say anything until he did. Does. Right now.

Goddammit.

"Actually," Gale lowers his spoon and his voice at the same time. _Just say it_. "We're dating," he says. Silence hangs in the air after that, a heavy one that renders him unable to breathe. "For a few months," Gale continues. He should stop talking but he can't. All he can register is the smirk that Vick wears and the amusement in his mother's eyes and the extreme amount of _betrayal _that Posy has plastered on her face. "We've just kept quiet about it."

Before he can say anything else Posy chucks her silverware down on the table and marches from the dining area over to her bedroom. She slams the door so loudly Gale cringes, dropping his head into his hands.

"You should've expected that," Hazelle says softly. "You just dropped a _bomb_."

Gale grunts, "I thought she'd be happy?" At least a little bit. Shouldn't Posy be happy for him? His mother goes to get Posy but Gale beats her to it. "Let me talk to her."

"That's probably not the best idea," Vick says, still wearing his smirk. But Gale ignores him and races after his sister.

Thankfully the lock on the bedroom that Posy shares with their mother is broken, and has been for some time. Though Posy clearly sits against the door and tries to keep it shut, Gale's much stronger than her and gets it open in a jiffy.

"Just go away," Posy grumbles once Gale's in the room. He shuts the door behind him and sinks to the floor next to her, considering she hasn't bothered to move at all.

"Posy—"

"_No_, Gale," she growls, lifting her head to face him. It's clear that she's fighting off tears but he won't say anything. "A few _months_? You've been seeing Miss Undersee for a few _months_." Gale nods once as his sister shoves at his chest. "You kept it a secret from me! You _lied_ to me!"

"I did it to protect you," he groans. "Posy if you would just let me—"

"No!" she nearly shouts. "This isn't about me it's about you! It's always been about you, Gale! Save me the story because I don't want to hear it!" Gale rests his head backwards on the door as she continues to ramble on. "First Rory, then Vick, now you! It's like none of you even _care_ about me anymore!"

"Posy," Gale finally cuts her off for good. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

She sniffles and looks up at her older brother. "Rory got married and left," Posy says quietly. "And Vick's never home because of Lily. And now you…" she trails off and shakes her head. "And I'm still here. I haven't seen Rory in weeks, it feels like."

"I'm not going anywhere Posy," Gale says sternly. "Just because I'm seeing someone doesn't mean I care any less about you." She shrugs halfheartedly and Gale throws his arm over her shoulder. "You will always, _always_, be my favorite girl. No matter what." Gale presses a kiss to her temple and sighs. "I thought you'd be happy for me. For a while you kept pushing me towards her, you know."

"I know," she mumbles. "I thought it would've been great then. You two dating. You were dating a witch and Miss Undersee's so nice and she fit in so well with our family."

"But now she doesn't? Now she's not nice?"

"No she still does and she's still nice," Posy says. "But she was _my_ teacher first. You hated her. Now she's going to spend all this time with you instead of with me. And you're going to spend all this time with her instead of with me."

"That's not true, Posy." Gale squeezes her shoulder and sighs. Rory had always been the one who was good talking to Posy, not Gale. "You called me selfish earlier but do you hear yourself right now?" Gale groans after he says that, knowing it sounded awful. "You're my sister," he says. "And I love you. I will always love you, Posy. If you honestly, seriously want me to pick between you and her, I'm picking you."

Posy lifts her eyes and blinks a few times. "You'd do that?"

"Yes," Gale says weakly. He wouldn't like it very much, but his family always comes first. "I would."

She suddenly frowns and drops her gaze. "What kind of monster do you think I _am_, Gale? I'm not gonna make you _pick_!" Gale laughs, a bubble of relief pops in his chest. Posy finally smiles, though it's small and soft. "If she makes you happy, there's no way I'm going to ruin that for you. The last girl that made you happy was the spawn of President Snow."

"But if _you're_ not happy…"

"Who said I wasn't happy?" Gale tries not to roll his eyes. He'll never understand the thought process of girls. Any girl. Ever. "Just don't hurt her. And don't let her hurt you. And you can't forget about me, either."

"Course, Pose." He ruffles her hair and she swats him away. Gale can't help but wonder when she turned into a miniature version of their mother.

* * *

Gale cannot, for the life of him, figure out why Katniss is having her birthday celebrated at noon on a Sunday. He could be, no, he _should_ be out in the woods right about now. Teaching Vick some more. Gathering some berries. Shooting some rabbits.

And yet, here he is, at something called a _brunch_ in Katniss' home.

Though all of Gale's family was invited it's clear that people grow up and no longer need everyone there. Posy insisted that she couldn't go because she had to study for that test. And Vick's excuse was the woods. Hazelle had laundry and more laundry and more laundry.

But Rory's here, alongside Prim.

And so is Madge. Next to Gale at the table, holding his hand out of view from the others. Not as though it matters much anymore, though.

Mellark, er, Peeta rambles on and on about things that don't matter, keeping conversation alive at the table. Katniss looks bored. Chances are she had nothing to do with this get together in the first place. She even shoots Gale an apologetic look. More than once. A few other people are here. Townies. Gale can recognize Delly Cartwright due to her yellowish hair. There's a boy next to her who Gale has seen before but can't put a name to the face, though he's sure it's been said at least a few times.

Small party. The fewer the better, Gale supposes.

More than once Gale can feel people watching him talk to Madge. Whether it be Katniss or the stranger whose name he's yet to learn, their eyes always return to Gale and Madge. Of course she pointedly ignores it, involving herself in conversation with everyone else as though she's oblivious when Gale knows that she isn't.

And that guy, the one whose name Gale can't remember, is constantly staring at her. Studying her. Her hair and her smile and her nose and her cheeks. Gale makes an effort to glare at him.

Instead of a birthday cake, Peeta has made birthday muffins. Katniss tries not to blush when he brings them out and Gale can't help but wonder when his best friend turned into such a softie. When he feels Madge's hand in his he almost laughs to himself. Times change, he supposes.

Gale feels out of place most of the _brunch_, considering he doesn't even know why a brunch exists in the first place. Madge gets him to eat some French toast and she laughs at the expression he makes when he swallows.

"What?"

Madge laughs and cuts another piece for him. "You look so sour! Gale, French toast is _sweet _it's covered in _sugar_."

"Too much sugar," he makes another face as she lifts the fork to his mouth, shoving another piece in. "And it's sticky. Who likes syrup anyway?"

"Everyone," Rory calls from across the table, wrinkling his nose at his older brother. "It tastes good."

"Well then please," Gale turns back to Madge and gestures to Rory. "Feed my baby brother instead." Madge rolls her eyes with a smile and takes a bite of the treat. Maybe Gale just feels rotten because he's having fancy food when his family isn't. Vick and Posy and his mom.

No matter what the reason, he feels like something is wrong. And maybe it's that nameless stranger.

Madge volunteers for her and Gale to do the dishes, and despite his protests she eventually coaxes him into the kitchen after her. Gale stacks all the dishes and gets his hands covered in syrup. He decides that he hates the stuff. Gale tosses the dishes into the warm sink of bubbly water that Madge has conjured.

"I don't understand why _you_ had to volunteer for _us_ to do dishes," he grumbles. Gale flicks on the sink and rinses his hands until they're no longer sticky. "Katniss is a Victor, can't she pay someone to do this?"

"Oh hush," Madge swats him with a dish towel. "Would you rather it be just us in here alone," her blue eyes find his. "Or us out there surrounded by everyone else." His eyebrows lift high on his forehead. Though he'll never understand a woman's through process he can't say he doesn't enjoy it sometimes. She hands him the towel. "You dry."

"I'll wash," he says, tapping his hip against hers to push her out of the way of the sink.

"If you wish to play with sticky syrup," Madge says, grabbing the towel from his hands and scooting over, "then be my guest."

His eyes widen and he reaches for the towel again but she tightens her grip. "Undersee," he growls, but a smile slips onto her face. Gale bends down and moves his hands to her hips. His lips graze over hers and as she eases with his touch Gale snatches the towel from her.

She frowns when he pulls away, a laugh lighting up his face. "You're a tease," she tells him, returning to the sponge in the sink. Gale chuckles as she gets to work. Since it takes her so long to scrape all of the syrup from each plate he nestles himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she cleans.

Gale presses kisses down her neck despite the fact that she tries to squirm away. He had to sit through that awful breakfast, no wait, _brunch_, and keep his hands off of her the entire time. Sure the syrup was sweet but Madge is much sweeter. She laughs and fidgets, threatening to splash him if he doesn't stop.

"Too bad we're at Katniss' house," he whispers before pressing a kiss to her ear. Gale can feel her cheeks heat up. "Because there are so many other things I'd rather do." He continues down her neck, across her collarbone. Gale can feel her slowing in her work, turning to face him so their lips can meet again…

Suddenly a voice calls out from over their shoulders and causes them both to spin around quickly. "Everything alright in here?"

Despite the authoritative tone of the man, the one whose name Gale can't remember, Gale tightens his grip around her waist and a smile spreads across his face. "Fine," Gale says back.

"Need any help cleaning the, er, dishes?"

Gale smirks and kisses Madge's temple. "I think we're alright," Gale tells him. The amount of _victory_ in his voice is palpable. "Thanks for your concern, though."

The stranger's eyes narrow in his direction, sharp and piercing. If Gale didn't know any better he'd think that this man with green eyes who's staring back at them is annoyed that the cleaning isn't getting done. But Gale does know better. And the look this man is giving him is hatred. Jealously. Bitter distaste.

Eventually he excuses himself and Madge returns to the dishes. "Who was that?" Gale asks, annoyed that they're not like they had been moments before he walked in. Lips on skin.

"Jace," Madge says back. "Jace Morin. He said his name like 9 times, Gale, were you even listening?" Gale _hums_ into her neck and she laughs. "Why?"

"He looked like he wanted to kill me," he shrugs.

"He doesn't like you," she says back, spinning around and forcing a dish into his hands so he can dry it. Gale accepts the dish and steps away from Madge, toweling the plate so it's no longer wet. "Or the fact that I'm seeing you."

"Unrequited love?" he teases.

Madge rolls her eyes. "He's with Delly."

"Ah," Gale nods. "Is that why he kept his eyes on _you_ the entire break-er, _brunch_?"

"That's not true," Madge says, her voice dropping.

"Is so."

"Gale," she thrusts another plate in his direction. "Jace and I dated once but we're past that. And I'm not even speaking with him because he's a vulgar _prick _who…"

"You two dated?"

"It was a while ago," she says quickly. Gale doesn't take the plate from her, instead he stares as she holds it up. Madge turns to face him and sighs. "_What_, Gale?"

"Nothing," he shrugs, eventually taking the place. "We just haven't talked about that stuff yet so I'm processing."

"What, our past relationships?" Madge frowns and turns back to the sink. "It's never been a big deal. You know that I've dated people. I know that you've dated people. Why do we need to talk about it?"

"Because he looked like he wanted to _kill_ me," Gale says again. "Which tells me that something probably happened between you two and…" Gale trails off as Madge sighs again. She continues to scrape at the plate in front of her but won't lift her gaze. "Are you going to tell me? Or—"

"There's nothing to tell you," she insists. "He isn't important to me and the fact that you act like he is, is making me angry!"

Madge turns to face him and Gale holds up his hands. "If you say there's nothing then there's nothing."

"Thank you," she huffs. "He's _supposed_ to be my best friend," Madge grumbles, more to herself than to him. "But it turns out he's just an asshole that cares about no one but himself and…"

"Madge," Gale sets the towel down on the counter and starts toward her. He approaches her like he'd approach a wounded animal. He'd never tell her that though. Especially not now when she's fuming. And he's never seen her like this before. Super angry. Expect for maybe that one night in the bar. "He was your not-husband," Gale says. Madge finally looks up toward him, annoyance plastered on her features. "Wasn't he?"

"Gale," she groans, clearly unable to find any words. When he reaches her he peels the sponge and half scraped plate from her hands and lets them slide back into the sink. He laces his fingers with her damp ones and pulls her so she'll face him.

"I trust you," he murmurs. "But I know how guys think. So I don't trust him." Madge wrinkles her nose so Gale leans down to kiss it. She lets out a breathy laugh when he pulls away and then Gale lowers himself down to her mouth. His hands slip from hers and one latches around her waist, the other cupping her cheek.

Madge leans backwards against the counter and drags him with her. Just as Gale decides to scoop her up set her down so she's sitting, she turns her face so his lips end up on her cheek. He growls but she laughs. "We have _dishes_ to clean, Gale." Still his lips attack her face, running over her cheeks and her forehead and her nose. "Gale!" she laughs and finally swats him away.

"You're no fun," he grumbles, reaching for the dish towel again. Gale makes note of the obvious pink to her cheeks. But considering his mouth isn't doing what it'd _like_ to be doing her changes the subject. "I told Posy about us," he says. Madge lifts her eyebrows, clearly telling him to continue. "Oh, do I have a story for you."

* * *

_A/N: Happy New Year! Tried to squeeze in a bit of fluff toward the end. Jace is trouble, uh-oh. Madge and Posy talk next chapter. Uhhh what else. Predict how you think it'll go? I love you all!_


	38. Chapter 38

Madge doesn't have the spirit in her to play today. She sits at the piano and will randomly press a key, the noise echoing emptily through the music room. Posy's late. Or not showing up. The thought is almost too much for her to bear. She shifts in her spot and glances toward the piano, her heart throbbing dully in her chest.

Posy barely spoke in class at all today when she's usually the first one with her hand up. And she wouldn't look at Madge when answering questions, rather at the floor or the chalkboard.

Just as Madge's about to pack up her things and make for the exit she hears tiny footsteps coming toward her. Madge spins around where she sits and finds Posy Hawthorne standing in doorway, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Clearly, a girl on a mission.

"I didn't think you were coming," Madge says quickly.

Posy just stares back, gray eyes blinking, and says, "I have a question."

Madge nods, folding her hands in her lap and straightening her posture. She doesn't feel like much of a teacher at the moment. "Anything, Posy."

The small girl takes a few steps into the classroom but Madge can tell by her stance that she doesn't plan to do anything other than that. "Did you use me to get to Gale?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Madge asks sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. She hadn't meant for her voice to come out so rude, especially to a student, but Madge is so appalled at the question she can't help herself. When she speaks again her voice is softer, "Of course not. I would _never_ do that." Posy takes another step into the classroom, her eyebrows less angry. "You most definitely played a role in our relationship," Madge nods, "but to say that I _used you_?"

Posy sighs, finally walking more into the classroom. "I've had a rough week, Miss Undersee," Posy tells her tiredly, taking the seat on the bench beside her teacher. "Tests and dating and…" Posy trails off and shakes her head. "Adults think _they_ have it hard."

Madge laughs quietly and faces her. "Yes, the life of a 12 year old girl is much more complicated."

"It _is_," she nods. Posy stares down at the piano for a bit before saying anything else. "I'm glad that you and Gale are together," Posy tells her, though carefully. "But if you two _ever_ lie to me again I won't be so forgiving."

"Alright," Madge laughs, shaking her head. "You know you can call me Madge, right?"

Posy wrinkles her nose and frowns. "That's a little fast, don't you think?" Again Madge laughs and even Posy smiles a bit. "I'll work on it. But I think I'll stick with Miss Undersee for now, if you don't mind. You are still my teacher for a few weeks."

"That's perfectly okay too."

Posy rifles through the piano pieces that are on the piano, clearly looking for a specific one. "I thought you said you'd bring me a new piece if I scored highest?"

With a huge weight lifted from her shoulders now that she knows Posy is okay with her and Gale, Madge smiles. It's not as though they ever really needed the permission of a 12 year old girl, but family has always been important to Gale. Without the approval, per say, of Posy, the relationship would've just felt wrong. She had risked it all, almost. The strange sister-like relationship she shares with Posy, the feeling of family at the Hawthorne's. But now it's all cleared up. And she feels wonderful.

Madge pushes herself from the bench and races to the bag she brought, digging around for the piece of music she brought Posy from home. Something elegant, upbeat. It reminds her of a fairy, and she's sure it will do the same for Posy. "Oh and Miss Undersee?" Madge spins around as Posy addresses her. "If I don't get a _thank you_ when you and Gale get married, I'm going to be very upset."

"Who said anything about getting married?" Madge asks as she returns to the bench, laying out the piece for Posy.

"I did. And Vick did too, last night." Madge glances down at her hand clearly void of a ring and lifts it up to show the small girl. "I didn't say it would be _tomorrow_," the girl says, sticking out her tongue. "I just said that it would _happen_."

"If you say so," Madge sighs. She hasn't really thought about marrying Gale. They haven't talked about anything overly serious, she thinks. Quickly Madge changes the subject. "Now play the piece." Posy nods, smiling brightly before letting her fingers dance over the keys.

* * *

Fighting in the mines is off limits. Arguments. Physical contact. Anything can get you probation. Get you fired. And Gale can't get fired.

But he needs to yell at Rory.

Gale takes his usual spot between his brother and his best friend and bites back the words he wants to fire off immediately. Most disagreements are settled in the mines with whispers and harsh growls, but Gale's too angry to keep himself contained.

"So," Gale starts off carefully. "You haven't seen Posy in weeks, eh?" Gale sees Rory every day so he hasn't noticed that Rory doesn't stop by the house. Or maybe he thought Posy would go see him, but she's too stubborn to do that. Or that Rory would come by when Gale was out. But this apparently isn't the case. "This is the first I've heard of it."

Rory lowers his pickaxe and turns toward his brother. "Excuse me?"

"Posy." Gale repeats firmly. "Your little sister. Your own flesh and blood."

Rory sighs, rubbing the spot between his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this fight, Gale, so don't even—"

"You're not in the _mood_ to talk about how you haven't seen your sister in _weeks_?" Gale blinks incredulously at his younger brother. Rory has _always_ been about family first. "You know for a _fact_ that you're her favorite brother!"

Rory snorts, returning to his pickaxe. "Gale. When you get married and can't find time for anything, then we can have this conversation." Rory lifts his pickaxe and brings it down hard against the wall of the mine. "Half the time I'm too tired to hold a decent conversation with anyone, let alone Prim," he grunts out. "The other half I'm laying in bed staring at the ceiling and kicking myself for forgetting to visit home. Again." Gale narrows his eyes at his brother. "I'm always so sore and I never get to see Prim anymore and I'm so _tired_ and…"

"Stop making excuses and come visit your family every once in a while," Gale grunts, finally picking up his pickaxe again. Prim, Prim, Prim. "Once a week isn't impossible."

"I'm just trying to settle into this new lifestyle," Rory tells him. "Alright? I'll come by tomorrow. Bring Prim for dinner or something. Or is she not allowed to come?"

Gale grumbles to himself as he hacks at the wall. "Do whatever you want, Rory. Just know that Posy misses you. Vick probably does too. And Mom."

His younger brother smirks. "But not you?"

"I see enough of your ugly face as it is," Gale shoots back, turning his head so the light from his miner's helmet shines into Rory eyes.

The younger laughs and rolls his eyes before apologizing profusely. Over and over again. He's sorry _he's sorry._ Rory continues the rest of the day rambling on and on about all the little problems of being married. No time to do anything but eat. Having to pay bills. A sore body ten hundred percent of the time.

Though there are things Gale doesn't want to hear about, considering Rory's his younger brother, he lets him rant. Do they want kids yet? If not, how long are they waiting? He's never in the mood when she is, or vice versa. Can't they just have some peace and quiet?

And when the whistle rings and to relieve the miners from their job Gale is sufficiently less angry at one of his brothers. But upon arriving home and finding the house absent of Vick, and hearing Posy say that he and Madge went somewhere, he is sufficiently _more_ angry at another.

* * *

"I don't know, Vick," Madge says, chewing her lip as she stares up at the old building. "I've never been in here before."

"Me neither," the boy says, staring just as she is. "Gale won't bring me. But I don't want to go alone either."

"Well if Gale won't bring you, what makes you think me bringing you is going to help anyone? He's just going to get angry. Besides, I'm crap at making trades. Talking to people. Making deals, and stuff. You picked the wrong person to…" she trails off as Vick turns to look at her.

"I just want to go inside," Vick tells her, sticking out his bottom lip and pouting. "Just once. To see what it's like." And hesitantly, Madge waves him forward so she can follow behind. Too timid to take the first step herself.

Posy insisted that Madge walk her home. Insisted. She said she wanted to get used to Madge and Gale being together, and that she has no problems with the two of them dating. "Just no kissing and stuff like that," Posy had said, making a face. "That's unnecessary." Not only that but Posy rambled on and on about how great it was that Gale was finally seeing someone who was good enough for him. Which made Madge blush quite a lot, but she said nothing.

And somehow between arriving at the Hawthorne house and now, Vick had convinced her to make a quick run to the Hob with her. A place that is most definitely illegal. A place that most certainly will not welcome the mayor's daughter with open arms. A place that most undoubtedly terrifies Madge down to her core.

But Vick has always been great. He accepted Madge before Gale did. They have an almost friendship. No, it's a friendship. She cares for him as if he were her brother. So she didn't have the heart to say no. He was just so desperate.

Vick walks into the Hob carefully as though he's stepping into a lake for the first time. And Madge follows. The sound hits her first, followed by the smell. Laughter. The happiest, most carefree _laughter_ she has ever heard. And the most delicious scent she has ever had the pleasure of smelling. As if someone's cooking a brew somewhere, a soup. She licks her lips before she can stop herself.

Vick must catch her too, because he snickers and nudges her with his elbow. He jerks his head over to the side, motioning for her to follow. So she does, filled with curiosity at this new place she's never stepped foot into before.

People stare at her. They pay no attention to the fact that she's here with Vick. They just stare. Some hide what they're selling under counters, others go quiet. A few even leave. But once everyone realizes that Madge isn't there to arrest anyone, the Hob continues on as normal. And she decides that's how she likes it best. With the laughter of an old man ringing somewhere off to the side and the constant shuffle of feet.

Madge tries to stop by every vendor to see what they sell. Old jewelry. Yarn. Shoes. Food. Meat. Virtually anything and everything is in here. She curses herself when she realizes she doesn't have money, for she finds a lovely silver bracelet with a strange charm she would love to buy.

Sooner or later though, Vick returns to her. She doesn't remember when he left. "I think the whistle blew like an hour ago," he says, his eyes wide. Madge looks up and realizes that the Hob _is_ much more crowded now. Miners. Still covered in coal from the day's work. The plan had been for Madge and Vick to get back before Gale got home. "We should probably go." The blonde nods, putting the silver bracelet back in the box before quickly scurrying after Vick. They dart in and out of the crowd but just as they're about to leave something catches Madge's eye.

Sheet music.

She freezes in her step, but before she has a moment to investigate Vick is back, pulling her away again, grumbling under his breath about how much trouble they're both going to be in.

* * *

Gale doesn't look at Madge all through dinner. He doesn't speak to her. Doesn't acknowledge her. He knows it upsets her too; by the way she keeps quiet and picks at her food. She'll answer Posy's questions and tease Vick back, but Madge doesn't address Gale the same way he won't address her. She looks at him, though. He can feel her gaze.

Posy murmurs something like, "Are relationships _supposed_ to be like this?" but no one responds. In fact, Hazelle does a wonderful job at changing the subject.

And when dinner is over Madge jumps up to help with the dishes. Gale clears his throat, finally looking at her, and jerks his head toward the door. Hazelle wrinkles her nose at her son and Madge eventually sighs, slipping away from the sink and making her way outside.

Gale follows swiftly, trying his hardest not to slam the door but still making it _thud_ louder than necessary. Madge jumps and spins around to face him, her face instantly flooding with guilt. Her lips part slightly and she tilts her head.

"Gale, before you yell at me just—"

He growls and cuts her off, "Just _what_, Madge?" She sighs, reaching up to rub her forehead. "The _Hob_? You! And Vick! Went to the _Hob_!"

"I know where we went," she mutters, still rubbing her forehead.

Gale ignores her and rambles on, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't even _begin_ to explain the dangers of that place!"

"Dangers?" Madge laughs and throws her head back. "Dangers! There was absolutely _nothing_ scary about that place!" Gale pauses, staring down at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "Vick wanted to go, Gale! I'm honestly surprised you hadn't taken him yet, actually. You were walking around that place a lot younger than he is now."

"That has _nothing_ to do with it," he roars back. The tone of his voice shocks her. Madge blinks and takes a step away from him. "He _told_ you that I hadn't taken him there yet, had he not?"

Slowly Madge replies, "He might've mentioned it."

"And you still thought it would be a good idea to go with him?"

Madge sighs and shakes her head. "All he wants is to be like you." The softness in her voice, the quiet desperation, is much more effective than the shouting Gale had been doing. "So sure, I knew taking him there wasn't the best idea but he's so like _you_ and I knew if I had taken him or not he would've gone eventually and—"

"He doesn't have to shoulder what I did then," Gale growls with a low voice before taking a step closer to Madge and jabbing his finger in her direction. "And I never want him to feel like he has to."

"A visit to the Hob isn't going to ruin him, Gale."

"Well what if I wanted to see his expression the first time I took him, huh?" Gale grunts and steps away from her, pulling his hands angrily through his hair. The wonder. The fascination. "Or the look on _your_ face? What if I was saving it for something special?" Gale turns his back on her and takes another step away. It's not like he can afford a real date. He has to get creative. "You can't just do stuff like that, Madge," he murmurs. "You're not always right. You just aren't."

"Gale,"

"You don't get to make decisions for everyone." He spins around to face her and realizes that her hand was in the air, hesitantly reaching for his arm. When he spots its Madge lowers it immediately. "Alright?"

Madge nods, casting her eyes downward. "Okay." Gale stares at her another moment, the way her shoulders slump forward and her eyes will no longer meet his. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," he mumbles, lifting his shoulders halfheartedly. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

The walk is quiet. She feels him stiffen whenever her hand grazes his on accident so Madge crosses her arms over her chest to prevent it from happening again. Her stomach aches. Gale was right, _is_ right. Madge knew she shouldn't have taken Vick to the Hob. It's not as if anything bad happened, but it wasn't her call. She isn't his family. She isn't Vick's sister or mother or girlfriend. Madge is _Gale's_ girlfriend and she should know better than to do what she did.

They reach her house. She turns to face him but their eyes won't meet. Gale's staring off in the distance with that sullen angsty look that he gets.

"You're mad at me," Madge says. Gale's eyes come back into focus, glancing down at her briefly.

"I'm not."

She frowns, chewing down on her bottom lip. "I don't want you to be mad at me," she whispers, her voice nearly desperate.

"I don't want you to go behind my back," Gale mutters in response, "but we don't always get what we want." Madge digs her nails into her palms to keep herself together. She won't cry. Doesn't have it in her. But she could. She can already feel a headache coming on. "Night, Madge."

Madge lets out a huff of air and crosses her arms. "It isn't that big of a deal, Gale!"

"Maybe not to you," he shoots back. His voice is tired and laced with annoyance. "But that doesn't mean it isn't a big deal." He leans down, his hands finding her chin to keep her steady, and then presses his lips to her cheek painstakingly too slow. The action is more painful than if he were to just walk away without kissing her at all. "I'll see you later."

Later. Not tomorrow, or next week. Just, later. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, and a dull throbbing on her cheek where his lips grazed.

He walks away before she even goes inside.

* * *

_A/N: Had to happen sooner or later. Won't last long. I'm so tired but wanted to post this before I went to bed. I love you all. Predictions?_


	39. Chapter 39

Madge is on her third cup. Of tea. She's trying to avoid drinking. Bernard doesn't complain when she asks for a variety of different teas, just makes them all and gets her whatever she asks for. It's Saturday. She should be out doing something and yet here she is drinking tea and staring at the same awful painting someone has hung in the dining room.

"We really should take that down," Madge murmurs, her eyes skirting over the piece. A small blonde girl picking flowers in a giant field behind a white house. Lovely, really. "It's much too pleasant."

Bernard chuckles and shakes his head. "Madge," he says. "Stop trying to avoid the subject."

"Who has that many flowers in their backyard?" she asks, still staring at the painting. "No one _here_, that's for sure." Madge takes her finger and circles it around the rim of her cup.

"You know," Bernard says, "your father picked that out. He was on business in the Capitol a few weeks after you were born. He wanted it. Said it would be yours." Madge continues to frown at the painting. "You would always garden out back when you were younger."

"Our yard is not nearly that big," she tells him. Finally her eyes drop from it and find his. Madge chews on her lip. "Do _you_ think I crossed a line?"

"Not at all," he says, "I'm surprised you haven't asked about the painting before." Madge narrows her eyes and hisses, causing her butler to laugh. "I don't know, Madge, I don't know the traditions of those in the Seam. Perhaps it was like a rite of passage type of thing. A family tradition. I don't know." Madge lowers her gaze and sips on her tea, trying to ignore the clenching in her stomach. "How many days has it been?"

"Three."

Three terribly lonely days. Madge hadn't realized how invested she was in the Hawthorne family as a whole, not just Gale. Spending her time cooped up in this much too big house all by herself makes her stomach ache. They're practically her family. All of them. Hazelle with her delicious meals and Vick and Posy with their sibling like behavior to her. And _Gale_…

"Ouch," Bernard wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "Not a good sign." Madge is really considering opting out of tea for some alcohol. "Madge, dear, the important thing is that you apologized. Right?"

"It was half-hearted," she murmurs. Madge was sure she was right. She always is. She wanted _Gale_ to apologize for being so angry. But as each day dragged on she's beginning to doubt that will happen, and starting to realize her own mistakes. "Maybe I should go say sorry. A real full blown apology about how I overstepped my boundaries and—"

"Maybe," Bernard cuts her off, "you should give him some time to cool down. He'll come to you when he's ready."

Madge sighs. "What if he doesn't come?"

"Well then he clearly isn't the right boy for you and then you can go to your father and tell him to get you some Capitol husband, alright?" Madge rolls her eyes while Bernard offers her a light smile. "He'll come, Madge. Give him time."

* * *

"I think she has guts going in there on her own," Thom says. Gale had expected his friend to laugh when he told him the story. Say something like _I told you so_ and shake his head. But he hadn't. Isn't. He's defending Madge. _Defending her_. "That place gives me the creeps," he continues, shaking his head. "Bristel always goes with me, or by herself while I'm working." He shivers. "Freaky, man."

"So what you're saying is that what she did was _brave_ so I should forgive her?"

"I didn't say that," Thom grunts. "I said she has guts." There's a pause as the two of them hack away at the wall. "I do, however, think that you're overreacting a bit. You've fought me for how long about Undersee? Saying how much you like her? And she screws up once so you're going to throw it all away?" Thom rolls his eyes. "Talk to her, Gale. At least talk to her."

Gale clenches his teach and continues mining. Every few minutes he'll stop to check the still broken watch he carries in his pocket. Gale left it home one day and he felt overly empty, so despite the fact that it no longer works he keeps it with him.

Once the shift is over and Gale gets home, he finds Vick emptily browsing a book. "Why aren't you with Lily?" Gale asks as he shrugs off his coat. "It's Saturday."

"She had homework," Vick mumbles, still staring at the book as though he's actually paying attention. "There's nothing to do."

"You could've gone into town with Mom," Gale responds. The house is absent of his mother and little sister, they probably went to deliver the clothes they've washed. Gale waits for his brother to respond but he knows that he won't. The two haven't really been talking. "Did you go in the woods today?"

"Yep." Vick gestures to the bag in the corner.

"Catch anything?"

"Yep."

Gale crosses the room to the bag and peels it open. He laughs before he can help himself. "And you just left the rabbits in here? You didn't take them out or anything?"

"Yep." Vick nods. "What else do you want me to do with them? You'll just trade them later, I figured I'd leave them in prime condition."

"Wanna go to the Hob with me?" Gale asks, tired of the monotonous voice of his baby brother. Vick drops the book and snaps his head to face the man before him. "Is that a yes?" Vick's eyes widen and he nods and nods and nods, leaping to his feet.

"You're serious?" he gapes. "You actually mean it?"

"Yeah, Vick," Gale murmurs, grabbing the game back and slinging it over his shoulder. "You've already been once, what's the point of keeping you away now? Might as well teach you all I know." Gale sighs as his brother slips on his shoes. "Someone's got to learn how to take care of Mom and Posy when I leave."

Vick laughs and bursts from the floor. "Planning on moving out soon?" The two stroll out of the house and into the brisk air of the spring. It's starting to get hot out, but because it's evening the sun isn't up and the air isn't nearly as warm as it could be. "Thinking of settling down with Madge, eh?"

"All I said was that someone has to learn how to take care of Mom and Posy," Gale grunts.

"_When you leave_," Vick adds, a smile still on his lips. "That's what you—"

"Oh, shut up Vick," Gale shoves his brother as they walk down the street. Vick grins and shakes his head.

Vick returns to the spot beside Gale and asks, "What, are you still not talking to her?" After a moment of silence from Gale, the little brother groans. "Gale I already told you that it was _my_ idea to go to the Hob, not hers!"

"She shouldn't have taken you."

It's dangerous there. Bad people around every corner. Illegal activities. Not a good combination for his youngest brother and overly optimistic girlfriend all by themselves.

"Well she did and you continuing to grumble about it for days isn't going to help anyone!"

"What she did was stupid, Vick," Gale says to his brother sharply. "It's not something I can just…" Gale trails off, clenching his hands. And besides, he wanted to be the one to take Vick to the Hob. _He_ wanted to see the look on his face, wanted to introduce him to the right people and keep him from the wrong. _He_ wanted to do this first.

"Just forget?" Vick shakes his head. "You don't have to forget what Madge did. Forgiving her doesn't mean what she did was right, it means that she messed up and that's okay. And everyone messes up. Is this one little slip up really the end of the world? She's not going to wait forever."

Gale unclenches his hands but keep his jaw locked. The two reach the Hob in silence and stare up at the old coal warehouse. Gale starts toward the door and Vick hangs back a bit. "Well are you coming or not?" Gale asks.

Vick smirks, shoving his hands into his back pockets before following after his brother. Madge is allowed to make mistakes. Gale's sure he's made some, or will make some. They march into the Hob and Gale chews the inside of his cheek. He had just been looking forward to the look on Vick's face.

Once they step inside Gale turns to his little brother, ready to give him tips on the first vendor, when he's suddenly shocked into silence. Vick's eyes are wide in wonder, his face is flushed, and he's grinning. Like it's the first time he's ever been in the Hob. He laughs and shakes his head, finally making eye contact with Gale.

"Go on already!" Vick nearly shouts. "Tell me something!"

Gale laughs in astonishment before words start spewing from his mouth. And with each little fact Vick learns his smile grows wider, as do his eyes. And Gale shakes his head, because he should've expected this. Vick is always curious, always amazed with everything. He always will be. He always has been. Gale resolves to talk to Madge tomorrow.

* * *

Another day has passed and Madge is starting to get angry. She understands Gale being upset with her but waiting this long to say anything? This is ridiculous! Gale's acting like a spoiled child! She alternates between grading the heap of papers she has for her class and playing the piano. Doing either for too long makes her antsy and she doesn't like it one bit.

Until finally, after what feels like _hours_, there's a knock on the back door.

At first Madge assumes it's Peeta, or maybe Delly. It could even possibly be a beggar; they always tend to get more when it starts getting hot outside. But when the door swings open and Gale's standing on the other side, his emotions guarded with the tiniest smile, Madge takes a step backwards.

Before she even has the chance to say anything he swings his arm around, displaying a freshly picked basket of strawberries. All words die in her throat and Madge lets out a strangled sigh.

She steps outside as she grabs the basket from him. "Don't think this solves everything," she murmurs, cradling the fruit as though it's a child. She looks up at him and frowns. "But this is really sweet."

Gale laughs a bit, the noise nearly magic to her ears having not heard it for so long. "What are you doing today?"

"I have papers to grade," she tells him.

"Well go get them," he says, gesturing to the house. "Put the berries in the sink and grab your bag." Madge frowns, chewing down on her bottom lip as she stares up toward Gale. The basket in her hands is getting awkwardly heavy and she shifts in her place. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" she repeats his words carefully. "Gale, you haven't talked to me in days…" Madge trails off while tipping her head to the side. "And while I appreciate the berries and love the spontaneity I just don't think…" Gale lifts one of his eyebrows and waits for her to continue even though she's wishing he'll say something. "Give me a minute," she says.

Gale nods, and then Madge rushes inside. She places the strawberry basket in the sink. When Bernard sees it she's sure he'll clean them and store them away. After that she shoves all of her papers into a folder, and then that folder into a bag, and then throws it over her shoulder. She opts out of sandals and slips into a pair of old sneakers. Thankfully she's already wearing some old shorts so she doesn't look too ridiculous.

Outside Gale is resting against the railing. He looks up when she exits and smiles slightly, eyeing her up once. His head jerks toward the fence and she nods, quickly falling into place alongside him.

Madge sighs, readjusting the strap on her shoulder. "So are we just not going to talk about it then?"

"Talk about what?" he asks.

"I'll take that as a no," Madge mutters. Gale slows his pace and turns to face her, both of his eyebrows high on his forehead. "Maybe you're okay with just ignoring the fact that we got into a fight but I… I'm not. I need to talk about things and I think the fact that you're completely pretending like it didn't happen is a bit much."

"I'm trying to _forget_ it happened," Gale responds.

"But that doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Gale frowns, completely stopping in his step. "Listen, Madge," he starts. "I'm not happy about what you did. I'm not. It's that plain and simple. I'm not going to suddenly be okay with it either. That doesn't just happen. But I forgive you, and I figure that the best way to get over it is to not say anything."

"I'm _sorry_ I took Vick to the Hob without your permission," Madge stresses. "I _am_!"

"And I understand that, but it still doesn't make it okay. So we can either continue to argue about it and say the same thing over and over again or we can go to the Hob so I can show you around." Madge blinks a few times, startled at Gale's words. "It's up to you."

"You want to take me to the Hob?" she asks quickly. Gale nods, taking a step closer to her. "But I—"

"No buts," Gale shakes his head. Another step closer. "I want you to know the ins and outs of that place. Do you want me to take you?" Madge's head tips into a nod. "Then let's go. It's okay." She nods again and Gale's mouth forms a short smile. "It's alright that you took Vick."

"But you just said—"

"It's alright," Gale pauses to rake his hands through his hair. "It's alright. But it wasn't alright then and it won't be alright if you do it again." Gale shakes his head and frowns. "This is why I tried not to talk about it because I'm crap at stringing words together." He licks his lips and turns to Madge again. "The Hob, whether it seemed dangerous to you or not, is just that. Very dangerous. Not only is it a giant collection of illegal things, but there are bad people there."

"Gale—"

"There are people who will pick your pockets. There're people who'll swindle you. People who will charge you more than necessary just so they get more money." A shadow covers Gale's face as he continues. "The guys there are _pigs_, Madge. They don't care who you are, they don't stop until they get what they want." Madge swallows once, the saliva sticky in her throat. "So God forbid me not wanting you to go, or Vick to go, or—"

"I'm sorry," she says again, her voice barely a whisper. "You always talked about it like it was treasure galore and I just wanted to see for myself."

"It's okay," Gale stresses. "Just don't do it again. I never want you to go there without me. Ever. Is that clear?" Madge nods ever so slightly. Gale takes a step closer and pulls her face into his hands. "Good. Glad we're at an agreement." His eyes search hers and Madge can feel her cheeks involuntarily heat up. "Now can we move past this?" Again, she nods.

Gale smirks, leaning down until his lips brush over hers. Madge sighs, clutching Gale's shirt, refusing him to pull away until he deepens this kiss. His hands find her hips and his tongue finds her lip. Her heart beats wildly in her chest. Four days was just three days too many.

* * *

Gale keeps his hand tightly laced with Madge's, unwilling to let her roam freely. He has to be by her side, has to feel her warmth at any given moment. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. The splash of sunshine of her hair, the glistening sparkle of her piercing blue eyes. Gale craves any simple interaction he can have with her now; he had been stupid to hold his little grudge for so long.

And her eyes are much like Vick's had been when he brought him back. Bright and wide and so curious to learn every little thing. Gale introduces her to Greasy Sae and to Ripper and to a few of the other Vendors that don't hassle her. In fact, Sae absolutely adores her. Gale steers clear of the people who would hiss at the fact that she's from town, or that would harass her just for the hell of it.

No matter how strong his grip on her is she somehow manages to slip away. Gale finds himself lost in conversation with the woman who sells yarn before he realizes she's missing. Gale frowns, chewing down on his lip as his eyes scan for the only blonde in the room. He finds her quickly of course, and goes after her once he pays Mrs. Galliean for the yarn he's purchased. His mother's been needing some.

Madge is browsing through the sheet music Dilmer has at his shall. The old man watches the blonde carefully as she intently stares at a piece. Gale creeps up, sliding his hand around her waist gently. She jumps at the contact and drops the paper back into the pile.

"Find something you like?" Gale murmurs, his voice low and soft against her ear. She shivers and glances up at him, pinching her lips together tightly before shaking her head no.

"Just browsing," she murmurs.

"You were staring at that piece for twenty minutes," Dilmer says, lifting his eyebrows. "And your mouth made that _o_ shape."

Madge narrows her eyes at him and lets out a sharp breath. "I was not. It did _not_."

"This one?" Gale asks, lifting the piece toward the vendor. Dilmer nods. He turns back to Madge. "Do you want it?"

"I don't have any money, Gale," she protests.

"I do—"

"_No_," she stresses. Still, Gale picks up the piece and examines it. The music notes mean nothing to him. He doesn't understand the language. "I don't need it," she insists. "Gale, just put it—"

"Will you play it for me?" Madge's jaw drops open, she blinks a few times as he waves the paper in front of her. "The song. Will you play it for me?" Still not really understanding what he's asking she continues to stare. Gale laughs and reaches forward, pushing up her chin until her mouth is shut. "Just nod." Madge nods before letting her lips spread into a smile. He turns back to Dilmer and fishes in his pocket for some coins. "We'll take this one."

What's a few bronze coins for making Madge smile?

* * *

_A/N: Told you it wouldn't be long. Hopefully Gale's tiny grudge was understandable. I don't like when they fight tbh. Hmm I was going to say something else but I forgot what. Ermm I love you all! I love your reviews and predictions they always make me smile. c:_


	40. Chapter 40

Gale watches from his spot on the couch as Madge grades papers at the table. Posy was relieved, as was Vick and Hazelle, to have Madge back with them for dinner. They would joke and laugh and Posy said something like, "Ah, this is much better." But it's past the little girl's bedtime now, considering she has school tomorrow, and Vick excused himself to find Lily for some late night escapades, and Hazelle is trying to catch up on her sleep. So Madge and Gale it is.

He's reluctant to let her leave. She told him that she has papers to grade and he's perfectly willing to let her grade them here. As long as she's in the same room as him. As long as he can look up every few minutes and find her sitting there, chewing on her pen cap as she stares down at the sheets below her.

Gale supposes he should've let Madge leave a while ago, considering the power is out and she's grading things by candlelight now, he just doesn't want to. He loves to watch her at times like this, when Madge is at her most vulnerable. When she's exposed like this, in the most innocent way possible. Eyebrows knitted in concentration, chewing on her bottom lip, eyes frantically scanning whatever it is she's reading. She has one of her legs tucked up beneath her as if it makes her taller in her seat and taps her free foot.

She looks absolutely beautiful.

The way she grumbles under her breath when she has to cross out a sentence, or when she reads an amusing response and laughs to herself. Madge is the most fascinating person Gale's ever seen, most intriguing creature he's even encountered. The way the light from the candles illuminates her face makes every feature that much more striking.

But soon enough, the enjoyment on her face fades. Her eyes roll in her head more than once, and as time passes she looks more and more upset. Madge fingers through the papers and lets out deep sighs, a sound that worries Gale the first time he hears it.

"Hey, Undersee," he calls from the couch. Madge looks up from her work and forces a weak smile. It's crooked and still too lovely for someone like him. "C'mere."

"But I have—"

"Just come _here_," Gale orders. He watches with a smirk as she collects the few remaining essays she has to grade before crossing the room. As she goes to take the spot next to him Gale reaches out and grips her wrist, tugging Madge backwards until she eases into his lap. She adjusts herself as Gale wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling himself into her neck. "What's wrong?" he murmurs.

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying," he whispers, pressing his lips to her skin just once. "What's wrong?" he asks again. Madge sighs and Gale instinctively tightens his hold on her.

"It's these papers," Madge mumbles. She tilts her head so Gale can reach her collarbone more easily. "Most of them… they're _awful_." She pauses, and Gale uses the silence to trail his lips down her neck. "What if I'm not as good a teacher as I think I am? What if I—"

"Don't," Gale breathes. "That's not true."

"Then _why_ are these grades _so low_?"

"You wanna know why?" he asks her. Slowly, Madge nods. "These grades are low because everyone already knows what they're going to be. At least those kids who are getting the low grades do." Madge turns to face Gale and her nose bumps his forehead. He lifts his head and presses his forehead against hers. "Half of them know they're doomed to the mines. The other half of them have a family business they'll be thrown into." Gale quickly presses a kiss to her nose. "You're not a bad teacher. They just don't want to learn."

And when Madge smiles this time, it's much more sincere. "I can't blame them, I guess," Madge states, glancing down at the papers she has in her hands. "Who would want to write about the many uses of coal?"

Gale chuckles and says, "No one." Madge shuffles the papers for a moment before reaching out of Gale's grasp to set them on the table. "What are you doing?" When she returns to his warmth she instantly slides one of her hands up his jaw toward the back of his neck.

"I haven't seen you in days," she whispers dangerously. "I can always grade papers later."

And though Gale loves to study Madge from afar, nothing beats memorizing the way her mouth moves against his.

* * *

After seeing Gale, Madge has a pleasant smile on her face that she just can't wipe away. If Delly is annoyed by it she doesn't say anything. Delly is probably very happy for her friend in all honesty, they just haven't really had a chance to talk about Madge's relationship yet.

Delly tries to seem in her typical joyful mood but Madge has been friends with Delly for a very long time and can tell that something is off. The yellow haired girl diverts her eyes often and busies herself with whatever is in front of her.

"Alright," Madge sighs, readjusting herself on the Cartwright's couch. "What's wrong?"

Delly lifts her eyes and smiles. "Nothing."

"What's wrong?" Madge repeats, lifting her eyebrows. "I know you, Delly, and I know something's wrong."

The yellow haired girl sighs and chews down on her bottom lip. "It's Jace," she says quickly. "I know you two aren't talking so I didn't want to say anything about it and—" Madge cuts her off with a flick of her wrist. Who cares if she isn't speaking to the bigot, her friend clearly needs to talk. "Okay so he's been acting really weird lately," she tells Madge. "Quiet. He zones out a lot." Delly shakes her head. "I told him I needed a break."

Madge feels her jaw drop but doesn't correct it right away. "Oh." She blinks a few times before regaining her senses. "I'm so sorry, Delly, I didn't know anything was wrong with you two."

"It's not that anything's wrong, really," she replies as she tugs on her hair. "He just seems disinterested. And I guess I do too sometimes." After a moment Delly nervously adds, "Taftan Mellark has been flirting with me." Madge's eyebrows lift again, more in shock than in amusement.

"Peeta's brother Taftan? As in the 26 year old muscular blonde who we've known since we were five?" Delly nods quickly, her hair flying around her head. Madge finally allows herself a smile. "Is that so?" Again, Delly nods. "So you're having second thoughts about Jace?"

Again, Delly sighs. "Jace is great, Madge. He really is. But lately I feel like I've just been a consolation prize. Second place."

"What? Why?"

Delly hesitates before speaking. The confliction is clear in her eyes and she returns to tugging on the tips of her hair. "He's always talking about you," she says softly, her eyebrows knitting together as she talks. "Especially now that you're seeing Gale."

* * *

There are two sides to Madge. The side that overthinks and the side that acts without thinking whatsoever. As she marches, blood boiling, into the jewelry shop, it's clear that she hasn't thought this through at all. She throws the door open and storms in, hair flying behind her as she reaches the counter.

Jace is working. She's known his schedule for years. And he's surprised to see her. His eyebrows lift to his forehead and his green eyes darken just a bit. But before he can even get one word in Madge holds up her hand to silence him.

"What the hell did you say to Delly?" she demands. Jace blinks, confused by the question. "What did you say to Delly that made her somehow think you're not over _me_? That she's just a _replacement_?"

"I didn't—"

"No, clearly you _did_! Or she wouldn't have asked for a break you inconsiderate bastard!" Jace's tongue darts out to wet his lips, ready to contribute to this argument, but Madge isn't done speaking. "She is my _best_ friend, Jace Morin! If you break her heart I will make you regret being born, do you understand?" He goes to speak but Madge just repeats, "_Do you understand?_"

Finally he nods, and Madge lets out a deep breath. She feels awful. Her stomach is clenched and her throat is raw and there are tears somewhere that she isn't going to let leak out. She's no better than Delly. Not at all. Delly's great in her very own way and she deserves to feel good about herself! She's sweet and beautiful and well deserving of a man who will treat her right. The fact that Jace even made the _slightest_ comparison of Delly to Madge, even if it wasn't intended, has Madge feeling bitter and like the worst friend possible.

Jace watches Madge for a moment, his face void of any emotions, before finally saying something worth substance.

"Delly's great," he starts. "She really is. She's patient and always so optimistic and full of joy. But she's not for me." Madge clenches her jaw and lifts her finger to speak again but Jace beats her to it. "She's a brilliant friend, really. And I did like her for a bit, honestly. I wouldn't have gone out with her if I didn't, I'm not a pig. But she's too soft. She can't hold debates with me or pick on me or anything of the sort. But I don't want to break her heart."

"So you think talking about me is going to solve that?" Madge growls at him. "I don't know what's going on in your insignificant little brain but I'm not your girlfriend, Jace. I am not with you in any way shape or form. And just because you don't want to be with Delly 'like that' doesn't mean you can start talking about other girls when you're with her."

Madge is so furious she can't even find the words she wants to say to him to make him understand. She's been happy for the first time in a long time, and she thought so was everyone else was too. Things were great. Are great! Why does Jace have to ruin everything?

"If you don't like her enough to date her, then end it," Madge hisses. "No break. Just end it. Let her go be happy with someone else. Okay?"

"Sure, Madge." She narrows her eyes at him and he sighs. "O_kay_. It's just that you—"

"No," she snaps. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything about me." Madge shakes her head and drags her fingers through her hair. She's an awful friend to Delly. She feels rotten and ill. "We're not meant to be together, Jace. We aren't."

His eyebrows knit and he rubs at his forehead, leaning down on the counter on his elbows. "I know."

"And I'm tired of this. Really. Jace you're one of my _best friends_," she stresses. "I miss just going out for a drink with you and Peeta or talking about stupid trivial things that no one else cares about!"

"Madge—"

"So can we please just be friends again without all of this drama and arguing? I'm tired of fighting and having to glare at you whenever I see you and I absolutely hate replaying those awful fights we have in my head but I do it anyway and I—"

"_Madge_," Jace says again. "Stop talking." And now Madge sighs and rubs _her_ forehead and takes a step backwards from the counter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't take no for an answer and I'm sorry that I said all that crap to you and for whatever I said to Delly. I just don't want you getting hurt. And I don't like thinking about what he could do to you and it makes me so _angry_…" Jace trails off before Madge can say anything else. "I just want you in my life somehow. I get it, you're with Hawthorne, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"If you hurt Delly I'll kill you," Madge tells him, lifting her finger to point at him. "And if you say anything bad about Gale I'll smack you again. And you will _not_ try to make a move on me. Ever. Even if you're drunk. Is that clear?"

Jace lets out a breath of air that could almost pass for a laugh. "Same old Madge."

But she isn't. And if they're actually going to be friends, he needs to realize that she isn't the same old Madge. And he has to be okay with that.

* * *

Despite the long days at work and the aching back he always gets from it, Gale always finds time to help his mother with the laundry. It's sort of a family thing, actually, that when Hazelle is falling behind on the wash that the kids help. Besides, it isn't just their clothing; it's all of her clients in town as well. And with the weather warming up they find the need to switch out of something the second it gets sweaty.

"I'll never have to work in the mines," Posy says as she folds a shirt perfectly. "I'll just take over Mom's job and steal all of her clients. Wash clothes for a living."

"No," Gale shakes his head, nudging his sister's stack with his elbow and ruining some of her folds. "You won't have to work in the mines because you'll get a teaching job."

Posy sticks out her tongue at him before correct the mess he made. "Just because you're dating a teacher doesn't mean she's going to get me a job as a teacher too," Posy mutters. Her next fold is a bit sloppy.

"It can't hurt," Hazelle tells her. "You could be Madge's assistant for a few years until a spot opened up. The pay wouldn't be great but you'd get there eventually." Posy folds a few more shirts and keeps her lips tightly pressed together. "And besides, if there's anyone capable of getting what they want it's you, Posy."

Finally the young girl smirks, lifting her head to face her mother. "Well what if I _want_ to steal all your clients, hm?"

"Be my guest," Hazelle responds with a laugh. "I've been washing clothes for a very, _very_ long time. The day I can quit at it is going to be a great one." Posy giggles and takes some clothes from her mother's pile so the aging woman has less. The Hawthorne's may not have much, but they have each other to rely on through thick and thin. "You could always get me a washing machine too," Hazelle tells her children.

"I'll get right on that one, Ma," Gale laughs, shaking his head. Gale's pretty sure that there're only a few people in District 12 that even _own_ a washing machine. "Let me just dip into my paycheck. I'm sure I can find one at the Hob."

As the three of them laugh at a joke that isn't even that funny, the front door slams open. Vick marches in, his face unreadable, and says nothing to his family before disappearing into his room. Posy frowns and looks down at her pile of clothes.

"I wonder what happened," Hazelle murmurs quietly to herself. "Perhaps something with Lily, do you think?"

"_I_ think if he had been here folding clothes with us," Posy responds, "that nothing would've happened and everything would be fine."

Gale frowns at his sister and watches her cheeks heat up in response. He makes sure his pile of clothes is sturdy before pushing himself off the floor and walking over to the door Vick has slammed. He knocks patiently on the door, rapping on the wood with his knuckles.

"Vick? Vick, open up—"

"_Go away_," his brother responds with his voice muffled through the door. "_Leave me alone_." There's no malice to his voice, no anger. He sounds quiet. Empty. Very soft.

"Vick," Gale tries again, knocking once more. But his brother doesn't respond, and the silence is much louder than anything he could possibly say.

* * *

Unable to fall asleep on the couch, Gale tosses and turns through the night. He's worried about Vick. Gale knows if he really wants to he can get into that room in an instant but Vick's 18 and has his own right to privacy. Gale needs to respect that, no matter how much he wants to listen to his brother rant and rave about whatever's wrong. Gale's done it enough, locked himself in that room to cut himself off from family. He should let Vick do the same.

But still, the thought of his brother upset about something leaves Gale feeling uneasy. Pent up anger leads to nothing good.

He stares out the window of his house at the other homes around him. Some still have candles flickering in their windows; others are just as dark as his. Even through this faded dirty glass he can see the stars. It's easy to focus on their brightness when everything else around them is so dark.

The sky is clear, not a cloud in it. And suddenly, Gale has a very strange urge to go for a walk.

He doesn't bother glancing at the clock as he pulls on his shoes. District 12 hasn't had a curfew enacted for a few years so it isn't as though he ought to be scared of getting caught by peacekeepers. If he wants to be awake during the late hours of the night, no one cares. Gale's the one that has to work tomorrow, and as long as he isn't bothering anyone else they couldn't give a damn.

He quickly paces through the Seam and makes it to the divide line with ease. The streetlights are on here, the stars not as bright. But Gale's goal is still on his mind.

The mayor's house is the biggest. White. Picket fence. Easy enough to find even if the power had been off here too. That, and the fact that Gale's been here quite often in the past few months. He eases through the fence and notices the few lights that are in a few windows. But not Madge's. Hers are off.

Gale hesitates. He doesn't want to wake her if she's sleeping. But the sky…

He digs around on the ground trying to find a few pebbles, some small rocks that won't break the glass of her window. He can only imagine what happens if he throws it too hard. Gale winces at the thought. He can't afford to buy a new window. And again he hesitates. Should let her sleep. But the rocks in his hand aren't too big and he hasn't seen her since Sunday even though it's only Tuesday (or is it Wednesday now?) and oh, who cares.

He tosses the first pebble. No response. Tosses the second. And the third. Isn't this supposed to work? He heard Posy talking about it with his mom once. Something about being romantic. If only she had a tree right outside her window that he could climb. That would be much easier. Less risky. He shakes the rocks in his hands and then decides to throw three more. Just three. After that he'll give up and go home and try to sleep again.

One.

Two…

The light flicks on, and for a moment Gale panics that he was aiming for the wrong window. Seconds later it's being shoved open, and a very tired Madge is hanging out, blinking at the ground.

"Gale?" her voice is muddled with sleep and is a shouted whisper. He can't help but smile at her attempt to be both loud and quiet at the same time. "What are you _doing_ here? It's nearly 2 in the morning!"

"If I had wanted to know the time I would've asked," he calls up. Gale jerks his head and says, "Come down here!" Her mouth hangs open for a moment as she continues to blink, staring down at him like he's crazy. "Come _on_, Undersee! I wanna show you something!"

Finally her lips clamp shut and she sighs. Even from the ground Gale can hear it. "Okay," she says. "Give me a minute."

She clicks the window shut and returns to her bedroom. Gale takes a few steps closer to the house once her bedroom light is off again, and then a few seconds later Madge appears at the backdoor. She eases it open carefully sure to not let it creak, and then paces over to him.

"You're insane," she tells him, her finger jabbing at his chest. "I work tomorrow, so do you! You need your rest, Gale!" He can't help but smile at her attempt to scold him because he's too caught up in her appearance. Messy bed head tied up in some sort of bun, a rain jacket to cover her sleep shirt even though it isn't raining, and some plaid pajama pants. The boots that she's tugged on however are Gale's favorite part of the outfit. He laughs before she's finished speaking. "Oh, hush it!" Madge swats at his shirt as his eyes skit across her body, and she clearly tries to fight the pink on her cheeks.

"You look adorable," he murmurs before laughing again, the noise low in his throat. She tries to step away from him, annoyed with Gale's behavior, but he reaches her first. His hands circle her waist and she wrinkles her nose. "Come with me."

"Not like I have much a choice anymore," she grumbles back. "I put on pants for this." Gale's eyebrows lift playfully as her cheeks turn red again. He leans down and kisses her forehead once before lacing his hand with hers. As he pulls her from her yard Madge snuggles up to his arm as if she's cold. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To see the stars," he tells her. "It was too perfect an opportunity to pass up." And before Madge can scold him for waking her up again, or nag him for acting like a child, he speaks. "So you sleep pant-less, hm? Interesting. Never took you for the type." Madge shoves Gale while still clutching him tightly, and he knows that this will be alright.

* * *

_A/N: Scene continued into the next chapter. Predictions? This is a super long fic. Maybe I'll make a sequel instead of making this one super long. What do you think? Also Lily/Vick drama ugh and Jace/Delly drama ugh. Gross man. Had to happen. Not everyone can be happy all the time. Reviews are thanked and appreciated. Love you all._


	41. Chapter 41

As Madge lowers herself to the ground Gale follows suit, taking the spot next to her. Unlike normally when he'd pull her into his lap, Gale wants to see the look on her face when she sees a shooting star. And he can't do that if they're all cozy.

So instead he just laces his hand with hers. Madge is warm and still, even after all this time, Gale is amazed how perfectly her hand fits in his. He used to think they were so different. Complete and total opposite. Never destined to be even _near_ the same path. And here they are, hand in hand, side by side.

Madge sighs as she glances at the sky. "There're so many," she says. "I don't even know where to _look_." Gale chuckles and rubs his thumb in circles over the back of her hand. "I still think you're absolutely idiotic, Gale Hawthorne."

"I think I'm spontaneous and romantic," he says back, his voice light and high. Madge laughs brightly before shaking her head. "Pick a spot. Any spot. Just focus on it." Not the best advice, really, but the only advice he can give. The sky is vast, a shooting star could appear virtually anywhere.

"Aren't shooting stars rare? What if I don't even see one?"

"You will," Gale reassures her. "They're not as rare as you think. Just hard to find sometimes." Madge nods, chewing down on her bottom lip as she scans the sky. "Are you mad I woke you?"

"You didn't," she says back. "Not really. I was up late finishing grading papers and couldn't fall asleep."

She wrinkles her nose as he props himself up on his elbow. Their hands slip from one another so he can study her and Madge reaches up to fiddle with her necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" Gale suddenly asks. "The locket." She always wears it. Never takes it off. Must be important.

"My dad gave it to me on my 18th birthday," she tells him. "Inside is a picture of me and my mom." Gale nods, allowing his lips to tug upward. It's just a little thing, sure, but learning something new about Madge always makes him happy. And it's the little things he loves best, really. Favorite tea. Earliest memory. A new laugh that means something different each time. "Do you have anything like that?"

"Hm?" Madge laughs and turns to face him. "Ah, watch the sky," he nudges her to her back again.

Madge rolls her eyes but a pleasant smile is still on her face. "Something like a locket? A family gift maybe," Madge continues. "Do you have something like that?"

"A watch," Gale answers immediately. "But it's broken." Madge turns her head to face him but his hand reaches over and pushes her chin. "It was my dad's," Gale says once her eyes are on the stars again. "I'll get it fixed sooner or later."

The subject weighs heavily down on Gale the more he thinks about it. The watch is one of the only ties he still has with his father other than the woods. The fact that it decided to just stop working makes him irrationally angry. He's a man who has to feed his family and doesn't have time for luxuries like fixing old watches. He can't imagine how much it will cost to clean it, get new parts. He just doesn't have the money. But it was his father's…

Madge hums, crossing her arms over her chest in sudden boredom. It's enough to get Gale to stop thinking about his dad and he allows a small smile to spread across his face.

"Talk about something," Madge tells him. She doesn't attempt to glance in his direction and that makes him smile even wider. "Anything."

Gale chooses the wrong subject. Damn Hawthorne's and their family issues.

"I think Vick and Lily are fighting. He won't talk to me about it though." Madge hums again, a quiet noise that sounds less bored than before and more upset. "He locked himself in his room. Didn't eat dinner." Gale rubs at his forehead. "I don't know what to do."

"Well what are you expected to do?" Madge asks him. As she speaks Gale returns to his usual habit of studying her. Her milky skin looking even more pale than usual in the twilight and the piercing electricity of her eyes. The way her hair looks white in the illumination of the moon. Such a contrast compared to him. "Vick's 18. He's allowed to get upset sometimes, and you don't have to step in during all of them."

"He's my brother," Gale says tiredly. "I'm supposed to step in."

"He's your _brother_," Madge nods, "not your son. You're stepping into that fatherly role again, Gale." Her hand leaps out from across her chest and finds his somehow. Gale lifts it quickly and presses his lips to her skin. She's a bit cold. Slowly he scoots closer across the grass to her side hoping to share some body heat.

"What do I do then?" he murmurs, his lips still against her hand. "I'm worried about him."

"He'll come to you if he needs you," Madge tells him, slowly lowering her arm back to across her chest. "Vick's a smart kid, whether you think so or not. Lily's his first real girlfriend. You were a ladies man back in your day."

Gale laughs. "Back in my day?" He's still a ladies man. Sort of.

"You and Rory both," Madge nods. "Though Rory always had his eyes set on Prim so he doesn't really count. Vick probably feels as though you'll judge him if he comes to you with a problem. Let him know that you're always there to listen if that's what he wants. He'll talk if he needs to." Gale nods, still staring down at her.

She's strikingly beautiful in so many ways. Sure, she's attractive, but it's more than that. The way she's able to view the world as a giant tangle of complex situations, yet also the simplest thing in the world… it makes his head spin. And hearing her talk about his family so calmly, like she understands (and she _does_) gets his heart twisting into his stomach in the most brilliant way.

Madge is so much more than he had ever expected. Like those sweets in the bakery that look good and then you bite into them and realize they're filled with cream and just instantly so much better. Great from the start but even more miraculous once you realize what you have. And Gale has her. Here. With him. At an outlandish time in the meadow in a cold dewy field. She came with him.

What on_ earth_ would compel this wondrous girl to like _him_? Some filthy coal miner from the Seam who will always, _always_ have dirt under his fingernails? He can't provide a future for her. Can't offer her the world that she deserves. The life she should have.

"Madge," Gale murmurs quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why are you with me?"

Madge turns her head to look at him once but then glances back toward the sky. Her eyebrows are knit and she licks her lips as though she's about to yell at him. But she doesn't. She sighs, and then _smiles_. Of all things she could do she _smiles_.

"That's a dumb question," she responds, amusement to her voice.

"No it isn't."

"It is," she nods. Gale frowns. Aren't teachers supposed to be supportive of questions? What happened to _there are no stupid questions_? "There are too many answers to give." Gale continues to stare down at her, confused as to what she means.

Gale settles with, "Give a few, then."

She laughs quietly, and lets out a deep breath. "It's a long list, Gale Hawthorne." And the fact that she keeps repeating the fact that there are _reasons_, not just one but _multiple reasons_, makes his stomach bubble unfamiliarly. "Let's just get good looking out of the way," Madge laughs. "Because you are. Very, very good looking."

"Glad you noticed," he chuckles.

Still, Madge continues to smile. "You're so… so, oh what's the word." Madge waits a moment. "You're so admirable. You have this heart that is so passionate about _everything_ that you do." Gale bites down on the inside of his cheek. Passionate? No one's called him that before. "You believe in a better world and you so desperately want to help get it there. You care so intensely for your family. I don't even…" Madge trails off, her voice high and breathless. "My family was never close like yours is. And the way that you provide for them and love them is so… so _perfect_…" she sighs. "It's indescribable. I am literally unable to describe how it makes me feel."

Gale hesitates. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Madge nods. "And even the way you care for _me_…" she trails off again, her cheeks sparking with the most adorable pink. "How you helped me when my mom," she pauses and takes a deep breath. "How you helped me when my mom passed. How you were so calm and patient. I'll never forget that. And you do the sweetest things without even _realizing_ it."

"I do?"

Her laugh is breathy. Almost nervous. "Yeah. Like… like when you kiss my nose or toy with my hair." Her cheeks are _red_ now. "When you brought me strawberries. I don't know. It's the little things that always keep me on my toes. It's the little things I love."

_Love. _

Madge opens her mouth to say something else but suddenly her eyes widen and she gasps. Her hand shoots up to the sky and her finger extends to the vast opening of space. "I saw it!" she shouts, turning to face him. Madge's eyes are bright blue, flickering with life and excitement. "Gale, I saw it!" She looks back toward the sky and laughs, light and tinkling like a bell. "Did you see the star? Oh my God!" She sits up more now, throwing her head back and continuing to scan the sky. Utterly breathless. Overly fascinated. "That was so _beautiful_!"

Slowly Gale pulls himself to sit up next to her, his face unable to morph into any emotion. Because he doesn't know what feeling this is that he's having. Or maybe he does, he just doesn't want to admit it yet. The curiosity, the pure _amazement _radiating from Madge gets his hands shaking and his throat closing and…

"Gale, that was wonderful," she says again, her cheeks still pink and her eyes still bright. "That happens _all the time_?" Unable to speak Gale simply nods. "_Wow_," she breathes. She grins and turns back to face him, closing the distance so their bodies are closer now. "Did you see it?" she whispers.

"Yeah," he says, and is shocked to find that he's just as breathless as Madge. "I think I did."

* * *

On the walk home all Madge can find herself talking about is that one blasted star. She's sure Gale is most likely bored by now but he doesn't let it show, only nodding and laughing as she repeats the same thing over and over and over again.

And when they reach her house she's reluctant to let him go. God only knows what time it is but she's wide awake.

Madge pulls him through the gate and into her yard, and taking her lead Gale gets her back resting against the wall. Her hands tug on his shirt until he lowers himself down to her, warm breath mingling at their proximity. "You should stay," Madge murmurs. Gale eyebrow's shoot to his forehead and his lips instantly crash against hers. She laughs into this kiss but he remains sturdy, steadying her shaking body with his hands around her hips. "I'm serious," she breathes between their lips, unwilling to have him get too far.

"I work," he whispers back before delivering another kiss. His warmth eases through her body in all directions, tingling her toes and making her heart flutter. "It's a longer walk from your house."

"But you're already here," Madge reminds him. She wants nothing more than to drag his handsome-little-self upstairs and deposit him on her bed. The only time she's ever stayed a night with him before they fell asleep holding hands. But alone? With a bed? Her back pressed against his, his breath warm in her ear. The thought makes her knees weak. "Stay," she pleads.

"You make it so tempting," he chuckles, allowing his lips to divert. Down her jaw painfully slowly. Her neck. "I'd love to stay the night with you, Madge Undersee." Gale sucks lightly on her collarbone and she throws her head back against the siding of the house. "God, I'd love to." His hands pull her hips toward his and she bites back a moan.

"Let's go then," she begs breathlessly. "C'mon." And again he's laughing, a noise blessed by angels, she's sure. It dances up her throat and envelopes her completely.

"Not tonight." Madge lets out a groan as he nudges her toward her house. She would be angry if he didn't look so good smiling back at her. He knows how he makes her feel. Has to. That's what that cheeky grin is for. "I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

"You mean today?"

He smirks and says, "I'll see you after work." Madge smiles and nods before starting up her back porch quietly. She can't make too much noise, her father's a light sleeper. As she reaches the door Gale suddenly calls out to her again. "Madge—" she turns and finds him, shuffling awkwardly beside the fence. He hesitates and blinks a few times before returning to his normal coy behavior. "Night."

"Goodnight, Gale," she whispers, watching his smile spread gently over his features. And then she disappears into her house.

* * *

"Up, up, up!" Bernard's overly peppy voice plows through Madge's slumber and she groans, rolling over on her mattress and shoving a pillow over her head. "Wake up, dear! It isn't summer vacation for you, yet!" There's still about a week left of teaching to be done, though none of Madge's students care about anything other than the break that's coming up.

"_Fivemoreminutes_," Madge's muffled voice rings out from under the pillow. But moments later she hears the curtains being pulled open, and then the pillow is yanked from her face. "Ber_nard_," she groans and rubs at her eyes. Madge squints at the light streaming in too bright too early.

"Don't be snippy with me," he says back, thrusting a cup of something hot into her hands as she sits up. Madge quickly gulps some down and frowns. It's tea. Not coffee. She needs coffee. "I heard your elephant footsteps at _four in the morning_!"

"Had to pee," she lies halfheartedly.

Bernard rolls his eyes and continues to straighten up her room. He picks up pillows from the floor and tosses them at her, nearly spilling her tea all over the bed. Bernard also makes note of the way her jacket is thrown about her chair, or her boots look a bit wet.

"You're too old for late night escapades," he finally concludes as he wags his finger at her disapprovingly, but the way his eyes light up tells her otherwise. Bernard's an old sap at heart.

"You have no substantial evidence that I was anywhere but here last night," she responds, pointing her finger back at him.

He smirks as they lower their hands at the same time. "Your collarbone begs to differ, Hun." Madge's hand instantly flies up to cover her skin, though she's not sure exactly where. She nearly drops her cup of tea before rushing over to her mirror, staring at the small bruise that colors her skin.

Her fingers fly across it lightly and she smiles to herself. Madge has never had a _hickey_ before. The thought is all too astonishing for her to process completely.

"I'm going to kill him," Madge decides aloud, though she's still grinning like a buffoon. Bernard chuckles behind her and makes up her bed as she rushes to the bathroom to shower before work.

* * *

"Hey," Gale grabs the cuff of Vick's shirt before he can slip outside. It's too early to be awake, too early to be alive. But last night was most definitely worth it. Vick digs his heels into the ground and spins to face his brother in defeat.

"What, Gale?" he mutters. There are bags under his eyes. Gale has some too, due to his lack of sleep last night, but there's something different about Vick's.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me, alright? About anything. I'm always here for you." Vick smiles, if only for a moment, and tips his head into a nod. "I mean it, Vick."

The boy hesitates, but eventually nods again. "Thanks," he says quietly. And then he's out the door.

Maybe Madge was wrong. Maybe Vick won't come to him if there's really something on his chest. And yet, at the same time, she was right. Gale isn't his dad. He shouldn't have this overwhelming sense of responsibility weighing him down constantly. He's not a father yet. But Vick's too good to be broken. Not yet. Too young, much too young to have sleepless nights.

Sleepless nights.

Oh, Gale thinks about his night with Madge all through work. It's so distracting he doesn't pull that old pocket watch out even _once _to check for the time. He had thought, a long time ago, that he had loved Katniss. But this feeling with Madge was something completely different from that.

When he isn't with her Gale's body aches, and when he _is_ with Madge he doesn't want her anywhere else but in his arms. He wants to show her the stars every night just so she can smile like that again, laugh like that. Gale could spend the rest of his life making her happy, could spend eternity figuring out new ways to make her smile.

God, his entire being _longs_ for her. His fingers twitch and hands shake. She wants to be with him. With _him_. Gale drinks in the thought with every chance he gets. Makes a mental note to remind her how much he cares for her more often.

Other girls had pointed out things they liked about him, sure. The way he carried himself, how he could hold a conversation. But none of them had ever run pink while doing so. No girl has ever stumbled over their words while describing him, unable to string their sentences together properly. But Madge did. Does? And the things she had to say were so unlike anything he had heard. How he is with his family? His passion? Does Madge even _know_ how deeply he even cares for things?

Of course she does.

When the whistle rings at the end of the day Gale feels himself getting antsy. The ride up on the elevator is much too slow for his liking. Thom even laughs at him and says, "Gotta pee, Brother?" Gale only rolls his eyes in response, nearly darting from the mines when he reaches the daylight.

It's fading, but he doesn't have time to worry (or care) about that right now.

Gale hears her laugh before he even opens the door, and yet again his heart is beating unfamiliarly in his chest. Skipping beats and moving much too fast. He swings the door open and finds her in the kitchen, pulling down plates from a cabinet that's _almost_ too high up for her. Gale doesn't bother kicking off his boots, despite the scolding he'll receive from his mother later, and instead just marches across the room.

Madge spins to face him after setting the plates down on the counter and smiles deviously when he reaches her. Without even a proper greeting his lips are on hers, savoring the feel and the taste and the warmth all wrapped in one quick embrace. Somewhere in the living room Posy makes a gagging noise and calls out, "I _said_ not around me!" But the two are too lost in each other to even hear her.

"You're getting me covered in coal," Madge giggles when he finally pulls away.

Gale grins but kisses her again. "Sorry." One of his hands slides up her cheek and he studies the blue of her eyes. Another kiss. Lightly. And another.

"What this about?" she whispers as she licks her lips that are still imprinted in a smile.

"I missed you," Gale murmurs back.

Madge cranes her neck and leaps on her tiptoes quickly, another chaste kiss to his mouth. "I know; it's been such a long time. Nearly fourteen hours." She shakes her head as her sarcasm rings bright through the room.

And as Posy continues to gag and Hazelle shushes her and Madge tries fruitlessly to wipe the coal from Gale's forehead though her face is covered in some as well, he's sure. There's absolutely no doubt in Gale's mind that he's in love with Madge Undersee.

* * *

_A/N: Collective sigh. I love gadge so much. Criticism / reviews / predictions are all lovely lovely lovely. I love you all. More on Vick next chapter!_


	42. Chapter 42

As Gale toys with a strand of Madge's hair, she laughs. He spins it between two of his fingers as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world. "It's a great color," he murmurs into her neck.

"Hey, get away from there," she swats him away and turns to face him. There's no way he's going to give her another marking on her neck, not while school's still in session anyway. His eyebrows are high on his head and Madge laughs again. "You gave me a _hickey_," she whispers. Posy and Hazelle have turned in by now but the thought of either of them overhearing still makes Madge blush.

"I did _not_," Gale responds, analyzing her neck. "I don't see a thing."

"I had to cover it up with makeup!" she tells him. Madge lifts her finger to a small spot where her collarbone dips down. She found herself poking it at often throughout the work day, a simple reminder of him when he wasn't with her. "It's right here."

"And you hid it?" Gale asks, his eyebrows still up high. He lifts his hand and wets his thumb before rubbing over the spot she's pointing to.

"Ugh, Gale," again she swats him away. "That's _gross_."

"That's how it got there in the first place," he whispers with a smile. Too embarrassed to state otherwise Madge lets him wipe away the makeup. Gale laughs loudly when the bruise becomes evident and then nuzzles himself into her neck again. "Christ, Undersee," he mumbles. "I didn't think we got _that_ carried away last night."

"_We_ didn't," she _hmpfs_. "_You _did."

As he laughs against Madge and the scruff on his chin tickles her. "You're the one that wanted me to _stay_." Again Madge _hmpfs_ and Gale continues to chuckle. He lifts his head and pulls her face into his hands, lightly pecking her lips. "I should've. Can you imagine how many more you would've had?"

"Your _sister_ is my _student_," she scolds him. "Can you imagine the mortification she would've suffered if she had seen?" Not only that but if her _father_ had seen her with the love bite he would've blown a gasket.

"I think it's cute," Gale teases, his eyes trailing down to the hickey again.

"Only because you left it."

"That's exactly why!" Gale laughs and brushes his lips to hers again and again. Though confused at the burst of affection Gale's been showering Madge with she's not going to complain. He's been overly gentle and sweet and Madge is loving every second of it. She's hoping that he isn't acting this way because of what she said in the meadow.

She loves when Gale does the little things that he does. How he holds her and plays with her hair and whispers gently in her ear. Madge doesn't want him doing that because she said she likes it, she wants him doing because that's just how he is.

His fingers trail up the side of her cheek and she can feel them turning pink. Gale smirks and kisses her again. Both ignore the sound of the front door swinging open, knowing that it's Vick, and Madge giggles.

Only when the boy clears his throat do the two part, still smiling and gazing at each other rather than at him. "Are you two finished breeding like rabbits?" Vick mutters.

"Not at all," Gale murmurs, about to dive in for another kiss again. Madge lifts her eyebrows and swats her boyfriend, causing him to grin. "Just kidding. What's up, Vick?" The boy in question shuffles his feet and ducks his head before lowering himself to a nearby chair. "Everything alright?"

"I can leave, if you'd like," Madge starts. Despite her words Gale laces his fingers with hers, showing Madge that he doesn't want her to leave. But if Vick's going to talk to Gale then she's out of the door in an instant. This is what they both need.

"No, no, stay," Vick says as he shakes his head. "I could use a girl's advice too, probably." Madge smiles to herself for many reasons. First of all, Vick trusts her. Enough to sit down and have a serious conversation with her. And secondly, Madge is very bad at giving dating advice. "It's Lily," Vick finally mutters.

Madge remains quiet until Gale asks, "What happened?" Madge so desperately hopes that they're still together. As though Gale reads her mind he asks, "You two didn't break up, did you?"

"Not yet," Vick forces out. And then he groans, dropping his head into his hands. Madge has the urge to cross the room and comfort him but still remains in her seat. She wonders if this is what caring for siblings feels like. Protective. Like she wants to swat away all the bad and wrap his heart in bulletproof bandages. "You guys'll think it's dumb."

Madge looks toward Gale and waits for him to speak. "No we won't," Gale insists after locking eyes with Madge.

"Honestly, Vick," Madge agrees. "I've gotten in fights over the silliest things." Gale's eyebrows shoot to his forehead in obvious curiosity but Madge ignores him, still trying to coax Vick to look up from his hands. "Everyone does. That's just part of a relationsh—"

"I got a tutor," Vick finally grumbles. "Okay?"

Madge doesn't have to even look at Gale to know that he's trying to hide his laughter, she can tell by the sound of his voice. At least he's _really_ trying. "Vick, I don't see how that—" he starts, but is instantly cut off.

"Lily's like a freaking genius," Vick snaps, lifting his head to glare at his brother. The smile slips from Gale's face as Vick continues to tug at his hair. "She's always nagging me about my grades. It's just kidding around, sure, but I really wanted to get better. Show her that I'm not a total idiot. So I got a tutor."

Madge is still failing to see the problem. In fact, she finds the entire situation rather adorable. Of course the constant pressure from his mother isn't going to get him to study, instead it'll be a pretty girl. "Vick," she tries, "that's _great_! I still don't see—"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her," Vick tells them, the color drained from his face. "I didn't tell her I got a tutor because I wanted to surprise her with the grade of my math final and maybe she'd be all proud or something but instead she thinks I'm seeing other girls." He rubs at his eyes and frowns. "Why does she think I would _do_ that? I try and do something right for God's sake and it blows up in my face."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Gale asks, his shoulders lifting.

"Because it's more than the fact that I'm not cheating on her," Vick bites, "it's the fact that she thinks I'd actually _do_ that!" He shakes his head, scanning the ceiling as if there's suddenly something interesting up there to look at. "I'm lucky as crap to have Lily in the first place; I wouldn't do something like that! Especially to her! She's sweet and quiet and makes me laugh and…" Vick trails off tiredly. "And I'd never do that to her," he finishes quietly. "I'd never do that to _anyone_."

"Then tell her _that_," Gale says.

"Yeah," Madge nods, "that's just how girls get. I doubt Lily honestly believes you'd cheat on her, she's just panicking. When the smallest sliver of doubt gets inside a girl's head they let it consume them. I would know, I'm one of them. I've done it plenty of times." Again Gale's eyebrows lift to his forehead but he says nothing, only readjusting his grip on her hand. "If you explain everything to her, Vick, then she'll understand." Lily's a quiet girl. The fact that Vick has been spending time away from her doing something else and keeping is _secret_ from her must leave her picking apart every little piece of herself. "Chances are that she's just caught up in her own self-doubt."

"Over what?" Vick asks, his voice still tired and seemingly hopeless.

"How she looks?" Madge shrugs. "Or acts? You're a lot more boisterous than her, she might think you found some who isn't as soft."

Vick scoffs and rolls his eyes. "That's dumb. She's perfect."

"Then get out of here and go tell her that!" Gale nearly yells at him. The sound of his voice causes Vick to jump and his eyes to widen. "Don't let your pride ruin this, Vicktor Hawthorne! I know how you feel about this girl and if you're too stuck on the fact that her imagination is getting the best of her I will pummel you in your sleep! Is that clear?" Vick only nods, his eyes still wide. "Good. Now go!"

Vick leaps from his chair, something like a smile spreads over his face, and he starts toward the door. He shouts his thanks over his shoulder and then the door is shut again, and he is out into the night.

* * *

Madge laughs once Vick's gone, nuzzling back down into Gale's side. "Well that's not how I would've handled it," she murmurs. "But I guess it worked?" Gale laughs too, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think he loves her," he whispers against her ear. Gale feels Madge shiver and smirks, pressing a kiss to her quickly. "He'll never tell me if he does or doesn't, but I'm not gonna let him lose that." He knows the feeling. It's a great one. And if Vick loves her then he needs that push to hang on. "Glad you were here," he breathes. His lips ghost over her skin without really brushing her skin.

"Why? You're the one that wanted to talk to him. I sort of feel like I stole your moment."

Gale laughs into her neck. "You're a lot better at talking than I am."

"I beg to differ."

"Talking about these sorts of things, then," he exhales. It didn't even matter that Madge spoke most of the time, said the more meaningful things. At least Vick was talking. Trusting Madge's responses. Coming to them for help. "What you said…" Gale trails off. "About just worrying over a little thing." Madge lifts her eyebrows and tilts her head so she can see him. "Did I ever make you do that?"

"You nearly kissed me on my birthday and then pretended as though nothing had happened," Madge says with a smirk. "Of course you have."

Gale frowns. "I didn't _mean _to," he insists. And he hadn't. After nearly kissing Madge on her porch that night he hadn't expected her to think anything of it. Or maybe he had wanted her to say something first. Maybe he wanted her to realize that this was a bad idea. But she didn't. Hasn't.

"I know," Madge laughs. "It's okay, Gale. You've most definitely made up for it."

When he meets her eyes and watches her smile Gale feels his ribs tightening. All he wants to do is kiss her. Every inch of her. Her cheeks and her nose and her stomach and her knuckles. Smother her in love that she'll never forget. As if sensing his thoughts, Madge reaches up. Her fingers trail over his cheekbone and send a spark of electricity down his spine.

And he wants to tell her. Wants to tell her that he loves her but knows it isn't the time. Does she love him? Could she? After all the horrible things he's said to her, the way he's treated her, Gale's still amazed that she's even with him. That she even gave him this chance.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmurs. He wants to say _her_. He's thinking about _her_. Always. She's always in the back of his mind.

But instead he blinks a few times, allowing a small smile to tug at his features. "What if I gave Vick the wrong advice?" he asks. "It was sort of rash."

"No, it was good advice," Madge tells him. Her fingers skirt up his cheek again and goosebumps flesh over his skin. "Honestly. If he goes up to her and reminds her how much he cares about her then things will work out. You'll see. Vick'll be back here before you know it, rushing in and shouting thank you—"

Madge is cut off by the gentle press of his lips to hers. Her eyes flutter shut and she tightens her hold on his face, slowly pulling her body closer to his. This kiss is different. He wonders if she feels it too. It isn't rushed, frantic. It isn't desperate. It's slow. Carefully slow and brilliantly perfect. His tongue slips into her mouth and Madge sighs, allowing her freehand to slide up under his shirt. The warmth of her hands dances over his hips in pleasant strokes and he smiles against her.

They move together in perfect harmony. Gale's hormones spike every time she mews or her nails claw into his skin. He wants to take her away. Away from where, he's not sure. From this room to his bed? From this place to a better one? His body is pulsing with her heat.

When they break apart she smiles and rests her forehead against his chin. "Thank you," Gale murmurs, his voice thick with want. His fingers itch for her skin.

She laughs. "Hopefully that's not how Vick says it."

* * *

Madge sits patiently on her couch as Bernard runs her through the game plan of the next few days. "…and then you'll play the piano for them. Alright?" She's been zoning out.

"Sure, sure," she nods. "Why are people coming from the Capitol, again?"

"Your father tells me business," Bernard mutters, rubbing at his forehead. "But I still think he's just trying to set you up with one of them. As far as he knows you're single and not even looking." Madge frowns, tugging on her locket. "You'll have to tell him about Gale soon, Madge. He's your father. He should know."

"He's not going to be happy," Madge murmurs back, a bit of annoyance to her voice. "And I _am_. For the first time in a long time I'm honestly, truly happy. I don't want him to ruin it."

Madge knows she has to tell her father. She has to. That's how it works. Hazelle knows about her, he should know about Gale.

"I'd rather _you_ tell him than Arista tell him," Bernard mutters under his breath. "She's the nosiest person in the District and I'm sure she'd love to earn a raise by dropping some hints to your father."

Again, Madge frowns. "Bernard, why do you care about me so much?"

There's a pause as the old man sighs, shifting in his seat so he can face her. Madge isn't sure where the question came from, it tumbled from her lips before she even had the chance to think about it. But it's true. He cares for her so greatly and she doesn't understand why.

"I've watched you grow up, Madge," he says quietly. "Unable to have children of my own I've always considered you a daughter." He lifts his eyes to meet hers. "I've had my chance to return to the Capitol. To work for other wealthy families in other Districts. But this is my home. Here with you and your father in this house."

Madge drops her gaze and chews on her lip. "Didn't you ever want to fall in love? Start a family?"

"Of course I did," he smiles. "But that was a long time ago. I've been here since before you were born. I'm old, now. I have enough of your drama in my life to need some of my own." His hand reaches out and rests on her knee. "I knew what I was getting into when I took this job over 25 years ago."

"Why did you take it then?" she asks. Bernard had once lived in the Capitol. He could've avoided this coal covered District.

"Because I was poor. I was unhappy in the Capitol. Everyone there, they don't understand what true love is like. They swap partners as quickly as they change hair color." Bernard runs his hand over his scalp. "It always felt _wrong_. There were offers for jobs in other Districts and I knew that was as close as I was ever going to get to an adventure."

"This isn't an adventure," Madge murmurs.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "Watching you learn how to play the piano, or your father try to impress his first Capitol guests? Listening through the walls about virtually everything? It's been quite fun."

"But you're lonely—"

"No I'm not!" Bernard insists with a smile. "Madge, if I ever wanted to go back to the Capitol, I would! But I don't. I've learned to love it here. My eyes have been opened to so many things I wouldn't have seen in the Capitol. I am honestly, truly, happy here."

Madge smiles, grabbing his hand and squeezing lightly. "You would leave if you weren't happy," she whispers, "right?"

He nods. "Right. But I am so don't expect me to go anywhere anytime soon."

Madge laughs, and then the two continue talk as normally. All the while, though, she had questions reeling in the back of her head. What was the final push that sent Bernard to get a job for the Capitol, and in turn, for her father? Has he ever been in love? Did he want children? What about his family, does he miss them? Does he write to them? Do they care?

But she won't, for she thinks it rude. Maybe one day she'll ask Bernard more about his life.

* * *

Gale knocks nervously on the backdoor of the Undersee household. He doesn't understand why Madge couldn't have just played the song for him at the school like she always does. She insisted, in_sisted_ that he come here.

He doesn't recall the last time he was in the Undersee mansion. That's probably because he never was, except for Katniss' wedding, and it looked vastly different than how it looks now. That was a wedding. This is a home. Back during the Games when Katniss had gone in, Madge had invited Gale into her home numerous times. He always denied, though, for that was how it worked then.

But now he has to go in.

The backdoor swings open and the Undersee's butler, Bernard, welcomes him pleasantly. Originally peeved at the old man for ruining his kiss with Madge, Gale has learned that he's a great guy. Madge speaks highly of him, and talks more of Bernard than she does her own father.

"I almost didn't think you'd come," Bernard hums as he shuts the door behind him. Quickly he adds, "Madge told me you were nervous." Gale lifts his shoulders and waits in the kitchen, wondering where the hell his girlfriend is. Bernard glances down at Gale's shoes and studies them for a moment.

"Do I need to take them off?" he asks, looking at his boots. He even cleaned them for this.

"No, no," the butler shakes his head. "They look fine. Here," he starts walking into a different room. "Come with me. She'll be down in a moment." Hesitantly, Gale follows the man. As he talks, the miner allows his eyes to drift over every feature in every room. The photos. The paintings. The way the size of her kitchen is bigger than his entire house. "Mr. Undersee is at work," Bernard tells him. "So you don't have to worry about meeting the father just yet."

It isn't that Gale's nervous to meet Mr. Undersee. He's met him before. Traded with him when Madge hadn't answered the door all those years ago. There's no doubt in Gale's mind that the mayor, Madge's father, knows who Gale is. He's nervous that he won't _like_ him. Won't approve.

"Pretty big house for a few people," Gale mutters under his breath. It slips out before he can stop it.

Bernard smiles at him. "It gets pretty crowded when the Capitol sends some of their citizens for us to house," he says calmly. But there's something about the way he says it that sends a shiver down Gale's spine.

Of course their house has to be big; it has to fit the Capitol's people. Gale kicks himself for being selfish, letting himself think that half the Seam could house in here comfortably. _She didn't ask for this_, Gale reminds himself. And in his head he thanks the man for reminding him this.

Bernard and Gale finally arrive where the piano is, and the butler gestures for him to take a seat. Gale fidgets on the couch as he waits for Madge, but then moments later she's scurrying down the stairs quickly.

"Sorry," Madge calls out when she sees him. Bernard is already gone so Gale knows he's talking to her. He stands as she reaches him. "I had to get ready."

Gale laughs as he studies her. The perfect curl to her hair, the light dusting of some sort of powder over her cheeks. "No you didn't," he murmurs, leaning down to capture her lips with his. "You always look good to me."

Madge rolls her eyes and swats his chest, but Gale doesn't miss the way her cheeks turn pink. She grabs his hand and pulls him toward the piano bench, having him sit right next to her while she plays.

"You look nice," Madge says as she digs through her stacks of piano music. She casts a glance over her shoulder with a smile and Gale makes a face at her. He's wearing the nicest shirt he's got, and the cleanest pair of pants. She laughs and adds, "That was a compliment, Gale. Though you didn't have to dress up." As she sits back down she runs her hand over his chin. "I like when you have scruff."

He smirks as she lowers her hand. "Alright, now play me this song so I can get out of here."

Madge scoffs. "You're the one that insisted I play the song you got me." She crosses her arms over her chest. "You can leave now if you want." By the tone of her voice he knows she's joking, and she knows he's joking, and Gale only laughs. "What, do you have another date to get to?"

Again he smirks. "Only with you." The two are going on a walk after this, as decided earlier. Got to keep up the dates somehow. "C'mon, I wanna hear what song you were so worked up over." He nudges her side with his elbow and she smiles, though it's a bit muted. She sets the crumpled piece of music up and Gale eyes it for a moment. "That's the one I got you on Sunday?"

"Yes," she spits out quickly. Her eyebrows lift and glance toward him. The piece looks like it came from the Hob, sure, but it doesn't look like the one recently purchased.

"You sure?" Gale asks. Again, Madge nods. "Alright, if you say so."

Madge lowers her hands to the keys. "Yes, because I'm going to lie about a piece of piano music." She wrinkles her nose at him before playing, leaving a smile bright on his face.

Madge plays the song with the same amount of passion she plays every song. As the beautiful notes ring through the air and Gale watches her fingers flying over the keys he can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of being proud. She's so talented and he doubts she even really knows it.

* * *

_A/N: Abrupt ending but their walk continues in the next chapter. Who're your favorite interactions with? I'll try and include more! I know it's a gadge story but I like to have them talking to other people as well. Somethin' fishy about that piano piece at the end, hm... hope you liked it! Make your predictions or leave a review, whatever works! x_


	43. Chapter 43

With their fingers laced perfectly, Gale and Madge disappear into the darkness together. It's clear that the power is out in the Seam by now, the way candles flicker in windows and there's no hum in the air.

Madge can hear people laughing behind walls. She wonders how Thom and Bristel are, if they're playing cards with someone friends or just with each other. They're nice people; she would almost consider them friends. Madge doesn't seem to have many of them. And if something were to happen between her and Gale she's sure they wouldn't stand on her side, so maybe they aren't after all. But they're still nice, and she does hope to know them better.

And then she wonders why something would happen between her and Gale. Even the thought makes her stomach uneasy. Those few days without seeing him back when he actually _was_ angry with her were painful enough. She doesn't want anything really _bad_ to happen.

Pulling her from her thoughts Gale asks, "How's it feel to not have to work for the next three months?" Madge laughs and steps closer to his body. It is _officially_ summer vacation. "I wish _I_ was a teacher."

"I don't have the entire three months off, Gale," she giggles and playfully nudges him. "I have meetings to attend and piano to teach and summer cleaning."

"Still a lot easier than the mines," he murmurs. Madge clamps her lips shut and is suddenly filled with a wave of guilt. Gale's right. She should be thankful she gets to see the sun at all its stages in the sky. He obviously doesn't realize his comment has stilled her and keeps talking. "Vick brought Lily by the house yesterday. They're good again."

Thankfully this is a subject change Madge can smile about. "That's great," she says with a nod. The two turn on the path a lot sooner than normal towards the meadow and Madge continues speaking to hide her confusion. "I think they're really great for each other, don't you?"

"Yeah," Gale nods. Madge watches the corners of his mouth tug upward in the moonlight and she can't help but grin herself. "Kind of like how Prim was for Rory." As they slow themselves to cross over a log Gale tightens his grip on her hand. "Or you for me." Madge forces out some sort of snort but really her stomach leaps. Gale just compared them to Prim and Rory. Once she's over the log Gale grins. "Have you ever been here before?"

She rolls her eyes. "Gale you've _brought_ me to the meadow before. What kind of question is that?"

"No, not the meadow," Gale laughs. His hand slips around her waist as he tugs her forward. "I mean yes, the meadow. But _here_, here." Madge looks around, still confused as to what he's asking. He laughs again and says, "The _pond_, Madge. Have you been to the pond?" Her head shakes before she says anything. Madge didn't even know there _was_ a pond in the District. "It's right up here," Gale continues as he pulls her. "No longer any fish in it, or fish I would eat. They've gotta be filled with toxins, but I used to bring Posy out when she was little because she liked the lily pads."

As they move in comfortable silence Madge suddenly hears a croaking animals and fidgets. "What _is_ that?" she asks.

"Frogs," he chuckles, lowering himself to the ground. "Vick would come out here all the time and try to catch them. He never could. They were too slippery." Madge tries to bite back her smile and simply can't. "I know I can't take you on fancy dates to the diner in town or to the sweet shop but…" Gale trails off as Madge lowers herself into his lap, straddling him his hips and facing him. Gale tries not to smile too, she can tell, but eventually the gesture slips onto his face.

"For the thousandth time, I don't need fancy dates," she murmurs, linking her arms around his neck. Jace would take her all around town when they were together. To the square, out for dinner. He would buy her flowers and give her jewelry like it didn't mean anything. And it didn't. "Just spending time with you is enough."

Gale lets out a breathy laugh, averting his eyes as though he's embarrassed. "I'd take you anywhere you wanted to go, if I could," he whispers. Gale lowers his forehead to hers and finally brings his gaze back. "Absolutely anywhere."

Madge chews on her bottom lip and smiles. "You're a _romantic_," she teases. "A big softie." Gale wrinkles his nose in mock disgust and it only causes Madge to laugh. "You most definitely are." Finally, after what feels like hours of waiting, Gale dips down and brushes his lips over her jaw. Madge lets out a wavering breath as he presses another kiss to her, farther down her neck. "Are you like this with all your girlfriends?" she asks before she can help herself.

She instantly regrets the words they second they're out, knowing they could take a turn for the worst, but thankfully she feels Gale smile against her. "They wish," he breathes. Madge drags her hands through his dark hair and feels him exhale deeply.

"I bet you brought them all here," she jokes, happy that he isn't angry.

Again he smiles. She feels his lips curve slightly before pressing them against her again. "Just you." Madge's stomach drops, so she only clutches him tighter. She feels overwhelmingly guilty again.

"Really?"

"You're the only girl I've ever brought to the meadow," Gale says with a nod, pulling away from her neck and resting his forehead on hers again. He hesitates before adding, "It's always been special to me here. Like… like a haven. The woods outside the woods. You're the only person I've even _considered_ bringing."

Madge smiles but it almost feels faked. His words make her feel incredible, but at the same time lousy. He's making it clear how he feels about her by doing things like this, and all Madge has done is lie and go behind his back.

She went behind his back when she took Vick to the Hob, and she lied about that dumb piano piece today. It may not have been a big thing, sure, but she didn't play him the right one. The real song he bought her in the Hob last Sunday is too beautiful for her to share. Yet. She'll share it with him one day, there's no doubt in her mind. But while she's hiding away her beautiful things he keeps bringing his out for her to see. The stars and the meadow and the littlest things he says to her.

His hand suddenly pulls her chin toward him. Gale lifts one of his eyebrows and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yes," she nods automatically. "I just… why?" Why is she so special to him? Why was Madge the first one to see the meadows with him? Why…

Before she can even register another question his lips are against hers. Gale's hand continues to pull Madge toward him by her chin, the other one down somewhere on her hip. Madge's hands are still tangled in his hair as Gale captures her lips with his. For some reason his kisses are extremely good at conveying what words can't. Gale has said numerous times that he isn't good with words, he's more of a _do_ person.

His mouth is so incredibly gentle against hers and Madge finds herself overly frustrated that they can never get time to themselves in a place with a couch. Or a bed. Their position isn't helping much either, with her legs around him, clinging tightly as though he's her only anchor to this place. As if sensing this though Gale smiles, nipping against her lips once more before pulling away for good. Despite ending their kiss, Gale keeps his mouth awfully close to hers.

She can feel his breath in warm pants. Every few seconds her lips will stretch to meet his without ever reaching their destination due to the way he pulls away by just centimeters. Madge makes some sort of noise of frustration in the back of her throat and Gale chuckles. He readjusts how they sit so she's resting against his knees, and then he leans over carefully. Her body is nearly enveloped in his before he kisses her again. Just once. It manages to take all the air out of her lungs.

"I like you," he whispers brilliantly. Somehow her hands have found their way to his shirt, clinging tightly to pull him closer. "I like you so much more than words will ever be able to describe." His nose trails down hers as be breathes. "And I don't know if it's because of the way you act with my family, how you trust them just as much as they trust you, or how you make me laugh without saying anything even remotely funny…" Gale trails off as Madge bites back a smile. "Maybe it's the hidden rebel inside you. I don't know. Probably all of the above." Madge lets out a laugh that's more like a breath.

"I'm just the mayor's daughter," she murmurs. That's all she's ever been. Even now. She's not the teacher, or the girl from town. Everyone will always think of her as the mayor's daughter.

Gale shakes his head, his hands skirting up her arms before pulling her face into them. "No. You're Madge." He kisses the spot between her eyes, and she can't help but shut them. "You're brilliant. And sincere. And passionate." Madge can't help but feel her cheeks warm up. She called him that once before, too. "And I love you." At this her eyes ease open, nearly shocked at his words. Gale's shoulders lift slightly. "That's all there is to it."

Suddenly it's as though she can't breathe. At all. Her lungs have collapsed and her throat has closed up and she isn't sure if she's supposed to respond. Gale kisses her again gently before she can even process anything, and after a moment she's beginning to wonder if that's the point. Or perhaps she just heard him wrong? The frogs are a bit loud out here.

"C'mon," he says quietly, edging her from his lap so she can stand. "Let's get you back before Bernard worries."

* * *

Love.

It's a silly word, really. Madge loves a lot of things. She loves crawling into bed after a long day. She loves strawberries and sugar. She loves her family. She loves the sounds the piano makes. But Gale…

She's never loved someone outside of her family before, not like this. Madge loves Katniss, sure, Delly and Peeta too. And Bernard, but he's practically family so he doesn't count much. But Gale? Madge finds herself blushing throughout the day every time she thinks of him all of a sudden. Chewing on her bottom lip to suppress her smile. Bernard notices but says nothing, merely rolling his eyes and fighting back his own smile.

"I know you're not happy that these Capitol cronies are here," he murmurs to her one afternoon. Madge smirks, lifting her gaze to the colorful members of her living room.

Azulette is among them, of course, as are others who frequent the Undersee household during the Games. Most mornings they'll sleep in so Madge will sneak out to the school, cleaning her classroom as best she can. When she returns in the afternoons they're usually busy working on some sort of business thing for her father that she doesn't even try to understand.

And they're all men. All of them. Not one bobble headed citizen is a woman here.

At night Madge sneaks out to see Gale. It's not really sneaking out, she just leaves, but pretending that she's sneaking out makes it so much more fun. All of the men complain when she leaves and Bernard has to deal with their protests but he says he doesn't mind. He's just happy to see her smiling all the time.

Things haven't really changed with Gale either. Madge thought that once he said what he said with the _L_ word that it would get awkward when she didn't say it back. But it hasn't. He hasn't said it again either so maybe he didn't even say it that night. She's not sure. Either way, spending time with him and his family is always the highlight of her day.

Thankfully the week is almost done and she can spend the entire Sunday with him. Madge wants to say that she loves him too, but does she? She's never allowed herself to do so before. Love anyone like this. But she wants to. She really, really wants to.

* * *

Gale waits in the meadow, his head in his hands as he stares up at the clouds. They're coming in quick now, dark and gloomy. Entirely ruining his plan for the day. That, and the fact that Madge has yet to arrive. He fiddles with his hair to distract himself. What if she doesn't come at all?

He hadn't meant to let it slip, not really. Gale didn't want to say it and not have her say it back. Then again, her soft silence was a lot better than an "_I know_". Gale chews on the inside of his cheek and squints into the sunlight. It's going to rain soon. Very soon. Thank God. It's hot as hell outside.

In fact, Gale hadn't meant to tell anyone. But on game night after Madge left, Posy curled up to his side and poked his face to keep him awake. Gale was increasingly tired after work that day and nearly fell asleep before Madge had even left.

"Go to sleep," Madge had murmured with a laugh, pressing her lips to his. The memory was hazy due to how tired he was. "I can walk home myself."

Gale yawned in complaint and went to follow her but she pushed him back on the couch. Posy held him down. Madge kissed his cheek before leaving, which left a drowsy smile on Gale's face. "Do you love Miss Under—I mean Madge? Do you love Madge?" Posy had asked him quietly.

"Sure do, Pose," he said back. "Sure do."

And then the next morning his mother was smiling and humming as she made breakfast. It wasn't until Vick said something later that Gale realized what he had said.

He was so far gone.

Wondering if Madge had decided to give up on him he goes to stand, but then hears footsteps in his direction and freezes completely. His eyes lift to find who's coming toward him and he bites back a sigh of relief when he realizes it's her. His stomach leaps when he notices how she's dressed. A short white dress that flairs out a bit before her knees. Tight in all the right places. The neckline plunges down gracefully and he can't help but be thankful for the view.

"You're late," he murmurs with a smirk.

Madge laughs, walking forward and lowering herself to his lap. "I told you I might be," she responds with a smile. Gale goes to sit up but her hands find his shoulders, keeping him down on the ground.

"Alright, Miss Undersee," he grins and moves his hands out in a sign of surrender. "I'm completely at your mercy." She licks her lips and smiles, dipping down to kiss him once. Madge's golden hair tickles his face and he wrinkles his nose at the feeling. "Good God," he groans as she pulls away. Madge giggles as his hands lift to find her hips and then he effectively rolls the both of them. Gale hovers over her on his elbows and dips down to kiss her again.

"I thought you were at _my_ mercy," she laughs.

"Trust me," he breathes. "I am." Again Madge laughs and Gale can't stop himself from kissing her again. "Where the hell were you anyway? What's with the dress?"

"I had to go to a brunch with my father," Madge mutters, annoyance in her tone. Gale gets it. He hates brunches too. And syrup. "He's still trying to set me up with someone from the Capitol. He was all, 'Madge, honey, so-and-so makes _this_ much money! Isn't that great? So-and-so loves to _read_.' Ugh."

Gale chuckles and pulls her face into his hands gently. "I thought you told your dad about us?" Gale asks.

"He just wants me to 'keep my options open'," she spouts out quickly.

Gale grins. "Well you're mine, so tell them to back off."

"Gladly," she beams.

"And I like to read too," Gale adds as an afterthought. "Just not all the time. I have to be in the right mood." Madge laughs and shakes her head. "What a shame," Gale says. "They held you from having one of the best days of your life."

"Is that so?"

"It is," Gale nods. "We were going to go in the woods." Madge's eyebrows shoot to her forehead and Gale smirks. "It's disgustingly hot. Thought we'd take a swim."

Madge frowns. "You know I'd never agree to that."

"That's why I wasn't going to tell you," he hums.

"You just _did_—"

"Well it's going to _rain_ now," he cuts her off. "No point in hopping the fence." Madge lifts her eyes to the sky and opens her mouth to say something, but Gale rolls from his spot to take the one next to her. "Clouds coming from down there," Gale tells her, pointing toward the darker spot in the sky. "And the leaves on all the trees are inside out," he continues. Madge glances to a nearby tree with a sense of curiosity. "And you can just _feel_ it."

"_I _can't," she murmurs with a laugh. "Must be a hunter thing."

"Must be," Gale smirks. Only now does he sit up. "Come on, let's head toward my house before it hits." Madge shrugs and accepts the hand he offers, pulling her off her feet to stand.

The two have barely been walking a few minutes when it starts to drizzle. Gale's thankful for the rain, mostly. The heat has been overwhelming. The change of temperature from the mines to real life spins his head and he can't stand it, and the rain will be sure to cool everything down a bit. Only a few more steps before the drizzle turns to a steady rain. And a few more before the first streak of lightning streams through the sky. Gale knew it was going to rain. Storm, though? Not at all.

When he glances over at Madge she's standing in the Seam, her face to the sky and smiling. The rain washes over her and Gale laughs.

"C'mon, Undersee! You'll get sick!" Gale calls out. Madge only spins; her golden hair, now soaked, twirling out around her. "Madge!" She laughs too, finally looking back toward him. "Let's _go_!" She sticks out her tongue at him before picking up her pace.

Madge and Gale race through the District as fast as they can, avoiding everyone else who scrambles to get into their homes. The blonde finds it hilarious whenever thunder booms above them but shivers shoot down Gale's spine. Storms plus the Seam are never a good combination. By the time they reach his house the streets are filled with rushing water. Dirt and coal is splatted up the backs of both of their legs but the dark colors have managed to avoid the white of her dress.

The two bound up the porch steps, panting and out of breath. There's an overhanging above them but it isn't doing the best job at keeping out the rain. Gale pulls Madge over to him once the fear of being struck by lightning isn't as great. His lips press against her once as she laughs. "You okay?" he asks.

"Mmm," she nods, glancing out toward the streets of the Seam. "I love rain."

"You're covered in coal," Gale mutters, pulling her toward the edge of the porch.

He instructs her to stick her legs out into the rain and wash all the mess off, and she does. As Madge extends her legs into the falling water Gale does the same, though he has much more trouble staying focused. He gets all the coal off of his ankles and calves quickly but Madge takes her time. She slides her hands over her skin slowly, still smiling every time lightning strikes. She whispers something under her breath that Gale doesn't quite catch it.

The white dress she's in hugs her body tightly, even more so now with the rain. Gale's eyes don't know where to settle, trailing over her in every direction. Once Madge's legs are clean he nearly drags her inside, letting the door slam behind them.

* * *

_A/N: I'm still getting used to the changes that FF made to editing documents. It's totally throwing me off. Yes, Madge lied. She hasn't told her father about her and Gale. And yes, this chapter will be continued in the next. Ooh baby storms bringing people together since the beginning of time. Fingers crossed for our lovely couple, eh? Thoughts?_


	44. Chapter 44

Madge instantly calls out in protest when Gale's lips crash against hers the second the door is shut. "No one's home," he soothes her with a laugh. She tries not to smile as he kisses down her throat. "They went to the Everdeen's. They're probably a hell of a lot safer there than they'd be here."

"What if they—" she tries, but he kisses her again. The sight of Gale with his hair matted down from the rain and his shirt clinging to his perfectly crafted body has her coming undone and she doesn't have the strength to argue again. His hands slide around her hips and he grins, not letting his mouth leave hers even for a second. Slowly the two step backwards until they hit the wall.

Gale groans deep in his throat, dropping his hands to her rear so he can hoist her up. Madge squeaks as she's lifted into the air before tightly wrapping her legs around his waist so she doesn't fall. Her arms link behind his head as he breaks the kiss, dipping down to nibble on her collarbone. Goosebumps flesh over Madge's skin and she tries to pull him closer, _closer_. Wherever their skin touches her body is on _fire_. She feels his mouth curve into a smile against her neck.

"Are you sure no one's here?" she forces out through shaking breaths. Madge doesn't even want to consider the mortification that would consume her if any of the Hawthorne's find them like this. Gale nods as his kisses continue. "What if they're just quiet?"

Gale rolls his eyes but maintains the smile. "_Mom_," he calls out over his shoulder. Madge feels her cheeks heat up and smirks, resting her head backwards against the wall. "_Vick, Posy!_" He waits a moment and returns to her grinning. "No one," he confirms, dropping down to kiss her. His voice is low as he says, "Just me and you."

Madge slides one of her hands up his cheek, bringing his lips to hers again. A noise of something Madge can only describe as _want_ escapes her throat as Gale slips his tongue into her mouth. He moves one of his hands to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her thick blonde hair.

Unexpectedly Gale tightens his grip on her back and steps away from the wall. Madge clings to his body despite knowing the fact that he'll never let her fall. While in his arms they stumble through the living room, edging past the couch and sending the door to his room flying open. It collides with the wall and Madge would find it humorous if she could focus on it. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest and sparks shoot down her spine.

Gale gently lowers her to the mattress and she eases her grip around his waist. Thunder explodes outside and Gale hovers over her, as if to protect her from the storm that looms over them. His hands skirt up her legs slowly and she feels her heartbeat quicken. Under a power that she can't control her body arches to meet his. Madge's fingers pull his shirt toward her, entirely too angry at the thin wet fabric that separates them. Her body responds in a way she had never known it could.

"Madge," he murmurs against her. Her fingers shake and her toes curl as she kicks off her sandals.

His fingertips continue up her thigh as his mouth dips down across her chest. Gale's lips follow the chain of her necklace. Originally she had been against the dress because it showed so much skin but the way his lips feel on her body completely throws that objection out the window. Madge's hands give up on the shirt, her brain still buzzing entirely too fast, and her hands drop down for the button on his jeans.

The second she feels the cold metal of the button, stony awareness shoots through her veins.

"Gale," she breathes. One of his hands slips under her back and fiddles with the buttons of her dress. After realizing saying his name probably sounded like an encouragement she takes a deep breath and tries again. "Gale, _wait_."

Instantly he freezes, his hands stopping wherever they had been. The feel of them is still intoxicating but his eyes are sharp. "What's wrong?" Gale asks. His voice is panicked. "Too fast? Are we—"

"I'm waiting," Madge forces out. She sounds weak. Her body still craves his but she _can't_. "I'm waiting until marriage," she tells him. Gale sits up so quickly he nearly falls off the bed. His hands are off her body now and the chill of the air sets in. Madge's dress is wet and cold and sticking to her uncomfortably. Madge props herself up her elbows to look at Gale and finds him still frozen. Seemingly at a loss for words, he stares at the floor. "Gale?"

He blinks a few times before his eyebrows knit, and then he stands. "I'll get you something to change into," he mutters quickly.

"Wait," she sits up further but her words die on her lips.

Gale spins around, his eyebrows still knitted angrily, and pulls his hands through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demands. Again she goes to speak but can't find the words. There's a reason but she can't bring herself to admit it. "I feel like I crossed a _line_, Madge!"

"No," she shakes her head and leaps to stand too, only to lose the courage at the last minute to plant her feet on the ground. "Gale, you didn't you—"

"Just give me a minute to cool down," he murmurs, marching from the room without looking back.

Madge frowns, chewing down on her bottom lip. She lifts her knees up on the bed and knocks her head against them, groaning under her breath. _Stupid, stupid! _Jace can't be right. Gale isn't going to just walk away now, is he? Panic courses through her veins. A few minutes later, though, Gale returns. He's still in his wet clothes and he looks a bit less angry.

"Gale," she tries, but he cuts her off, extending his arms with the clothes he brought.

"They're clean," he tells her quietly. "Fresh out of the basket. Nice and dry." Hesitantly she reaches up, accepting what he's brought her. "One of my shirts. I figured you'd want a clean one rather than one that's been in the drawers for a few weeks."

Madge's lips curl into a slight smile before she can help herself. "Thanks." Gale nods and goes to step out so she can change, but she grabs his hand quickly. "Gale, wait," she stops him. He turns and she feels her throat constricting. "It's not that I don't want to," Madge says nervously. "I do. I _really_ do, but I—"

He smiles, though his eyes are still upset. "It's alright, Madge." She sighs so Gale steps back toward her, leaning down to kiss her once. The warmth of his lips sends heat through her body all over again. "We can talk about it once you get dressed. Can't have you getting sick."

* * *

Gale sits in the living room, his clothes hugging his body uncomfortably. He pulls his shirt outward from his skin but the water soaked cloth finds his chest again quickly. He feels like an idiot. She had seemed so eager, Madge hadn't objected at all at first. So _willing_. His fingers itch for her skin, his body craves hers. Dammit, it's been so _long_.

That's no excuse, though. He shouldn't have pushed her. Gale throws his head backwards on the couch and rubs his forehead. She didn't even say that she loves him. She probably doesn't. And then he goes ahead and tries to take it farther with her? _Stupid, stupid_.

"Gale?" Madge's voice comes quietly from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here?" Gale drags his hands over his face one more time and pushes himself to stand, slowly making his way toward her. When he enters the room he finds her still in her dress, clinging to her in all the right places. Again the overwhelming urge to rip it from her skin hits him and he takes a deep breath to stop himself from lunging at her. "I can't get the buttons undone," she says quietly, gesturing to her back. "Can you… can you help me?"

He studies her dress for a moment, the first two buttons already undone from his eager hands earlier. There's a line of them all the way down her back, shiny opal buttons delicately pulled through each of the loops. "How'd you get it on in the first place?" he asks quietly, stepping forward to reach her.

"Arista helped me button it," she murmurs. Her cheeks are deep red and she chews on her bottom lip. "Listen, if you don't want to then it's okay I'll… I'll figure it out, I just—"

"No, it's fine," Gale shakes his head. He takes another step toward her and reaches for the next button. Madge rests her hands on the dresser as he gently pops each button out of its hold. He watches the muscles in her back expand and contract with each breath she takes

"Gale, I'm sorry," she whispers. With every button he gets undone more of her back is exposed. "I wanted to tell you I was waiting. It was a decision I made long before anything with you." His fingers shake as his hands move down the dress, willing himself to just get through this simple task without his damn hormones acting up. "I just didn't know how to say it. I don't want you to be mad at me, I—"

"Mad at you?" he repeats the words, shock evident in his voice. "Why would I be mad at you? I figured _you'd_ be mad at _me_." Madge spins to face him, confusion on her face. She pushes her damp hair out of her face and waits for him to continue. "You didn't want to have sex and I was _most definitely_ ready to do that and—"

He's cut off when Madge launches herself on her tiptoes, sending her lips colliding with his. Her hands cradle his face and keep his mouth on hers. Before he can help himself he groans, leaning down into this kiss. His hands slip up her sides, one keeping hold on her hip while the other slides over her back. The second he feels her skin he goes to pull away, knowing what this could resort to, but she only pulls him closer.

"I _did_ want to," she whispers between their mouths. "I still _do_."

"Christ, Undersee, you're killing me," he mutters, finally pulling away. Her hands drop down to his chest, digging her fingers into his shirt and pulling him towards her still. "If you're waiting that's fine. You don't have to… you don't have to be someone you're not for me."

"I'm not being anyone but me," she insists. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do."

Gale hesitates, his eyes skirting over her figure once more. He swallows his hunger and lifts his shoulders. "Bring me your dress when you're done changing. I'll hang it to dry."

"Hold on," she says, quickly slipping the dress down her shoulders and sending it to the floor. Gale tries to tear his eyes from her body because he knows it's the right thing to do, only he can't. The curve of her hips, her belly button. The light blue bra and panties that match are the only thin barrier from his view of her naked body. He feels his body responding to the sight and has no willpower to stop it. "Here," she says, bending down to pick the dress up from the floor. "Just take it now."

Gale nods, again trying to swallow his want for her. Slowly he steps forward, accepting the dress from her. He tries to step backwards but his eyes only dance over her skin. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs. Madge doesn't try to cover herself up, the only way her embarrassment is shown is through the pink in her cheeks. "God, you're beautiful." She doesn't respond, but she does chew on her bottom lip to bite back a smile. Gale blinks a few times before his senses kick in. "Sorry. Sorry, I—"

"It's okay," she laughs, stepping toward him. Who the hell ever thought Madge Undersee would be so confident in her body? Hell, he needs to stop looking. His mother would kill him if she knew he was gawking like this at a partially clothed woman. Especially the one before him. Madge reaches up and grabs his hands, bringing them down to her hips. The dress falls from his grasp as he steps closer. "Kiss me," she whispers. Gale hesitates as she yanks him toward her. "I trust you."

Oh, but he doesn't trust himself. If he it was up to him she'd be on the bed in seconds. His hands over every inch of her as she screams his name. Gale shivers as their lips collide, clutching her waist tightly. He trails away from her mouth, dropping down her jaw and neck. She pulls him closer still so his body, still tightly wrapped in the wet clothes, presses against hers.

"Good lord," he breathes. "I gotta—" he pauses to nibble on her collarbone. "Gotta hang up your dress," he groans, forcefully stepping away from her. His hormones are most definitely getting the best of him, and she _really _doesn't need to know that. His entire being aches as he moves away from her. Physically painful. Dammit it's been so long. "Get changed," he breathes. "Seriously, Madge, you're going to make me explode." Literally.

Before she can say anything else he slips from the room, taking deep breaths as he makes his way to the kitchen. The house shakes from the thunder outside and he sucks in sharp gasps, willing himself to cool off. God dammit he just wants her. All of her. Right now.

With trembling hands he hangs Madge's dress up to dry. After that he realizes there's a spot on the counter that's a lot wetter than the rest of the room. And then he realizes it's because there's a leak in the roof. With a grunt Gale grabs a pot from the cabinet and places it where it should be to catch the rainwater. He scans the ceiling for a few minutes until he spots another leak and then repeats the process. A few moments after setting out pots for a total of six leaks, Madge steps from the bedroom, her hair tied up unceremoniously in a bun and his shirt cuts off high above her knees. She's pulled on a pair of his socks too, they come up her calves and cling tightly to her skin.

In his clothes, or out of them, she's the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on.

"You can get dressed now," she says quietly, pulling on the hem of the shirt carefully. "I don't want _you _getting sick either." He smiles, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly at her words. She waves him into his bedroom and slowly he makes his way towards her.

Gale flinches as thunder rattles the floorboards again but tries to hide it. Madge eases herself onto his bed, crossing her legs beneath her as he rifles through his dresser. "Are you staying?" he asks. "I don't want you out in the storm."

"Mmm," she nods, still chewing on her lip. "Bernard'll cover for me." Gale goes to pull off his shirt but then hesitates, holding his grip on the wet fabric without actually tugging it over his head. Madge must notice because she shifts in her seat. After a few more moments of silence and Gale contemplating if he's willing to let her see his back, Madge leaps from her spot on the mattress and crosses the room to him. "I don't care about them," Madge murmurs.

Still, he pauses. Madge has seen his back before and didn't care, and it's different now. Still, the scars on his back are a painful memory. They make him feel used. Cheap. Broken. Before he can even respond Madge tugs his shirt up, and Gale lifts his arms so she can pull it all the way over his head. He shivers when the fabric is from his skin.

Gale feels Madge let out a wavering breath before letting her fingers slide over the marks. Gale braces himself on the dresser and keeps his jaw locked, trying to embrace the soft feel of her hands skirting over his skin.

"Why are you ashamed of them?" she whispers.

"They're hideous," Gale bites back, careful not to sound too angry. "They're a constant reminder of my screw-up. A reminder of what _they_ do to people like me." Not to mention the back aches, or the vivid nightmares of the whipping that claw at his memory.

He shivers again when he feels Madge press her lips to his back. "They're part of you," she whispers over his skin. "They're a reminder that you're a survivor." Again she kisses another one of his scars. "Everyone has scars, Gale."

"You don't," he mutters, unaware what type of scars she's speaking of.

Madge hooks her fingers on his belt loops and pulls him to face her. "I do so," she says. Madge drops one of her hands from his jeans and lifts it up to a spot behind her ear. "Surprised you haven't seen it, all the time you spend around there," she murmurs with a smile. Gale lifts an eyebrow as her fingers trace a pale white scar. "It's not even an exciting story as to how I got it. I was running around the garden when I was little and fell on a rake."

"I don't think a whipping is exciting," Gale grumbles instantly.

"That's not what I meant," Madge supplies. "I just mean…" she trails off and takes a deep breath. "You're the bravest person I know, Gale. You manage to spend 12 hours a day down in the mines without complaint, and you hop the fence like it's no big deal, and you just never stop working so _hard_." Her eyes drop to his chest as she lets go of his jeans completely. "I mean I guess they're not something to be proud of but they're _something_."

Again his body is longing for her. And he wants to say those three little words again. But instead he just leans down and captures her lips with his. She accepts him, scars and all, and even _defends_ what he does. And she's his. His fingers pull the hair tie from her golden locks and send her hair tumbling down her shoulders.

Before their kiss can escalate _again_ he pulls away, sending her back to the bed so he can change completely. Madge throws her pillow over her face with a laugh so he can get into pajamas. Once he's nice and dry he joins her on the bed, throwing the pillow away from them and attack her face with kisses. He's opted out of a shirt. She laughs swatting him away until their lips meet again. Madge's hands slide to the back of his head as he leans over her, and she tangles her fingers in his thick hair.

Dammit, he loves her. So much.

"Gale," she suddenly breaks away and rolls to her side. "Hold on." Again his hands freeze and he pulls them into the air instantly. He had been spending most of his energy in this last kiss to _make sure_ that he didn't take it too far.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't tell you I was waiting until marriage because I thought you'd leave me," she squeaks out quickly. Madge takes a deep breath and drops her head backwards onto the pillows, her hair cascading around her. Madge squeezes her eyes shut tightly and waits for the aftermath. Gale feels like he's been punched in the stomach.

"_What_?"

He needs her to repeat it again, slowly, so he knows he heard it right. "I thought if you knew I wouldn't have sex with you then… then you'd leave me," she says again, very quietly.

"_Leave_ you?" he asks astonished. "Christ, Madge, I wouldn't leave you over something like that!" Slowly her eyes ease open. "Madge, _I love you_," he says sternly. Gale tips her chin in his direction and watches her blink. There, he said it. Clear as day. "I'm not going anywhere." Madge's lips part slowly as she continues to blink, staring at the man before her. "You want to wait until marriage then I'll wait until marriage," he continues. "Or if you change your mind and want to have sex tomorrow I'd be fine with that too."

"Gale,"

"Whatever you want, Madge," he murmurs. "I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

Her lips curl into a shy smile and she slowly sits up, her eyes dropping from his once or twice. "You'd wait until marriage?"

"For you," Gale nods. "I'd wait as long as you wanted."

Madge's smile widens and her eyes nearly fill with tears before she lets out a watery laugh. "It'll probably be the worst sex of your life," she chokes out, caught between crying and laughing. Gale props himself up on his elbow and grins as she swats at her eyes. "I don't know the first thing about it."

"It'll be perfect," he says, leaning down over her, "because it'll be with you." Madge blinks a few times and shakes her head in astonishment. "Besides, you'll have a great teacher."

Madge chokes out another laugh as she throws her head forward, kissing him full on the mouth. Gale tries to quiet her with his kisses but she's still not done speaking. "How many girls have you been with?" she asks between their lips.

He frowns. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

He hesitates. He did just call himself a great teacher. "Five," Gale says dryly. "Five girls."

Drunken sloppy nights in high school at the slagheap. Half-assed relationships that were a thing in the past. Gale can't even remember most of the times. Sex was just sex then. It didn't mean much other than a quick passing of pleasure through his system. But with her it'd be _making love_.

Madge chews down on her lip. "More than once?"

With a groan, Gale sits up so he's not leaning over her. "Yeah," he grumbles, "more than once." Gale pulls his hands through his hair as Madge props herself up too. He's about to start spouting off that she has no right to be jealous or angry with him because the look on her face certainly implies that she's mad, but he beats him to it.

"I'll never be able to compare to them," she mumbles, dropping her gaze from his. Her cheeks are infinitely pink and she looks utterly innocent at the moment. What's with girls always comparing themselves to others? Or anyone for that matter. How many times does he have to say it for her to understand that she doesn't compare to them at all because she's so much higher than all the other girls? So much more important? When he doesn't respond she eventually pulls her eyes back up to his. "Sorry," Madge murmurs. "I'm just not good at these things."

"These things?" Gale repeats. He smiles before he can help himself. "Madge you've never had sex before, how do you know if you're good or not?"

She chokes out a laugh and reaches for the pillow, bringing it up to hit him in the face. "That isn't what I _meant_," she says as the feathered cushion falls back down. "I meant I'm not good at talking about sex or," she rubs at her face, "or the future or—"

"We don't have to talk about any of that today," Gale responds, reaching down to grab her hip. He pulls her body toward his, spinning Madge so her back is to him, and then draping his arm over her waist. He kisses the spot where her scar is and feels her sigh. "We can just lay here."

"Okay," she breathes.

* * *

A lazy afternoon lying around in Gale's arms is not how Madge expected to spend her Sunday, but she can't exactly say she opposes it. The storm outside seems to get scarier with every hour that ticks on. The power went out long ago but the lightning is bright and frequent enough that they can still see without candles. The Hawthorne's aren't home yet. Every time the thunder booms Gale pulls her closer.

"Gale," Madge finally mumbles. "Are you scared of storms?"

"No," he shoots back instantly.

Madge waits a moment. "Yes you are. I think you told me so once." He groans into her hair as Madge rolls to face him, allowing a smile to grace her face. "You are, aren't you?"

"I'm not _scared_ of them," Gale corrects her; "I just don't _like_ them. And I have a valid reason."

As he says this another boom of thunder shakes the roof. Madge lifts her eyebrows and runs her finger over his chin. She leans up and kisses his neck as she waits for him to continue. She's still getting used to the idea of kissing him anywhere she wants, not just on the lips.

"You can tell me," Madge insists, curling her fingers over his chest. Gale can tell her anything.

"It isn't the happiest story," he breathes. Madge only nuzzles herself into his side. Anything means anything. "Alright," Gale sighs. "When I was younger there was a storm. It was bad. Worse than this," he says, looking toward the window. Outside leaves whip past and rain floods the grounds. "I was 14. It was the only storm I had ever been afraid of. It just felt wrong." Gale hesitates before the next part. "The next day I was in school. Everything was still wet, you know? Cold and damp." He lets out a deep breath. "Sirens went off. The ones at the mines."

"Oh, Gale."

His shoulders lift weakly. "I just knew. Since then storms have always been… rough." Living in constant fear of something bad happening. Her stomach twists uncomfortably. "Don't make that face," Gale murmurs as his lips slide into a smile. "I'm fine."

But still, Madge slides closer to him and presses her lips to his chest. The storm has been raging on for hours now and doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. And though they've barely done anything today other than climb out of bed for a small snack that constituted as dinner, Madge is exhausted. Gale seems to notice this and grins, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

"Go to bed," he tells her. Madge yawns and snuggles closer. Faintly she hears him whisper, "I love you."

"That's the third time you've said that," she says, her voice muddled with sleep.

There's a long pause as her eyelids droop shut. "Keeping track?"

Madge smiles but doesn't open her eyes. Too much effort. "Maybe." Another long pause. Almost long enough for her to fall asleep. "Why'd you say it?"

"Because I do," Gale whispers. His breath tickles her ear and she can only smile in response. Gale kisses her nose.

"Eros," she murmurs back, almost hoping it sounds more like half asleep babbling than a real word. If she can't say it in English she'll say it in Greek. "Agape."

"Sure, Madge," he nearly laughs. "Goodnight."

* * *

When Madge wakes she's awfully cold. Her fingers stretch out for Gale but she finds the bed empty, and then sourly remembers that it's Monday. And unlike her, Gale has to work. Almost as a confirmation to this realization she hears the door shut. With a sigh she readjusts herself, curling into a tight ball. Without his arms around her Madge feels empty.

Outside she can still hear the wind rattling the tree branches and shutters on the houses and Madge wonders if it's still raining. Too tired to completely open her eyes she lets the subject go. Moments later she hears footsteps, and then they're in the room she's in, and someone's crawling into bed.

Madge sits up so quickly she knocks her head against Gale's chin, and then both flinch and groan at the contact. "So you _are_ awake," Gale mumbles, rubbing his jaw tenderly.

"I thought you went to work," Madge tells him, massaging the back of her head. "The footsteps scared me." He smirks in response, slipping quickly into the bed alongside her. His body instantly molds to match hers, and their feet tangle together under the sheets. She's warm again. "No work?"

"Whistle never blew," Gale says with a shrug. He reaches over and toys with her bangs. "Streets look pretty flooded still. Lots of debris. Not even sure half of us could've gotten to the mines without drowning or being blown away." Her fingers slide over his hips and tug him closer. With a grin Gale adds, "At least it stopped raining."

"I heard you open the door though," Madge adds.

"Dumping out the cups that caught the rain from the leak in the roof." Madge nods in understanding and then presses a kiss to his chest. He tucks his chin over her head gently as to not have them collide again. "How'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Perfectly," Madge hums before she even thinks about it. The mattress was a lot stiffer than she was used to but it felt good on her back. And the blankets were a bit scratchy but she had Gale to keep her warm. Any night with him is a perfect night.

Her cheeks involuntarily heat up as she realizes that she's never stayed with anyone like this before. She's so smitten with him that it isn't even funny anymore. Madge's body molded with his, sharing the same breath, their hearts beating as one. She had woken up a few times in the night to feel his breath in her ear or his fingers on her thighs.

"I've never slept with someone like that," he whispers. Shivers run down her spine, it's as though he read her thoughts. "It was nice. No, better than nice." As Gale goes to roll her on her back so he can lean over her, the front door bangs open. Gale groans and throws his head back. "Must be the wind," Gale mutters, rolling off the bed.

But moments later both Madge and Gale hear footsteps and squeaking floorboards and people shaking themselves off.

"Might as well learn how to swim," someone mutters. "Considering our entire house is underwater."

"Stop complaining, Rory. A bit of water never hurt anyone."

"Sheesh, start the fire! I'm _freezing_!"

"It's hot as heck outside, Posy! We're not starting the fire!"

"Vick, go change into something dry."

"You're not my mom, Prim!"

"Vick, listen to Prim."

Gale glances back toward Madge just seconds before the bedroom door swings open, a drenched Vick on the other side. His eyes widen and a grin spreads onto his face as Madge quickly sits up, trying to straighten her hair before Vick can spot her.

The younger boy laughs and rocks on his feet at the realization of the two together. "Well don't worry, Ma," Vick calls over his shoulder. "I found Gale. He's _fine_."

* * *

_A/N: Long chapter! There are reasons for that. I'm going away next week and won't have computer until Friday afternoon, therefore no updates. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. Anyway, the Hawthorne household is going to be crowded for a bit. That storm did some damage. Which you'll learn more about in next chapter. Also, when Madge says _eros_ and _agape_, those are Greek words meaning love. Eros is like a relationship love, and agape is like the love God has for his children. Not that I'm saying Madge loves Gale like that, but the idea behind it is _unconditional love_. Which is how everyone should love one another. Unconditionally. And for all those who were looking forward to some smut, sorry! Not my specialty. I still hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are always loved! See you next week. _


	45. Chapter 45

After a very awkward lunch with all of the Hawthorne's, Rory and Prim included, Gale decides the streets aren't as flooded as he originally thought and insists on walking Madge home. "You're father'll worry and I don't need any more marks against me," he tells her. Madge frowns when she remembers her father doesn't actually know where she was, or who she was with, and staying a little longer wouldn't have hurt Gale in the least because his score is already so low. But she keeps her mouth shut and agrees.

Once they're out in the District, however, Gale tells her he just needed to get out of that cramped house. Rory and Prim's house flooded with the storm, and that was where Vick, Posy, and Hazelle had been when it happened. They all managed to keep dry but it was a rough night.

"We were on our way home from Katniss' when the storm hit. Rory's was closest. Everyone _knew_ Rory wanted to kick us all out so he could have Prim all alone," Posy said with a wrinkled nose and a laugh. "Vick hogged most of the couch. I wish we could've came home." Gale agreed, though only halfheartedly, and then winked at Madge.

But now the two are hand in hand, away from the noisy Hawthorne's that will be cramped into the small house for a while, assessing the damage the storm did on the District with their own eyes. Tiles ripped off of roofs, doors blown from their hinges, windows shattered. Madge flinches every time they spot something new and equally awful. Some houses are flooded, others are fine. Thankfully it's warm enough out that people will be able to manage without a door for a few days.

"They'll just house people in the school," Madge tells Gale. "Set up some spare cots and work on temporary relocation. Hand out food until things get fixed and people can go back to work."

And though Madge's voice sounds very hopeful, and Gale nods as though he agrees, she can tell he doesn't. Madge is sure that something is being set up. There has to be. There's no way in hell these people are going to be able to rebuild from this mess on their own. In fact, the more she thinks about it the more she knows her father is already setting something up. Whether he's grumpy or not he really does want the best for his people. He'll send in a call to the Capitol and they'll send out some spare Peacekeepers for a bit until everything is back to normal. And though it'll be tight on security for a bit, it'll benefit people in the end. Right?

Turns out, not so much. When Madge and Gale reach town they find it just as much in shambles as the Seam. The bakery is closed. The Justice Hall is covered in leaves and debris. The school is destroyed. Madge halts in her pacing. The school is destroyed. She blinks, staring at the crumbled bricks that have collapsed into the building. The school is _destroyed_. She pulls her hand from Gale's while studying the way the windows have shattered. She runs toward the building before anyone can stop her.

Gale's calling out from behind her but she's too quick, desperate to assess the damage that's been done. Tears are filling her eyes before she can stop them and Madge sucks in sharp breaths, trying to keep herself calm. The school. _Her_ school. Where she teaches and learns and gives hope to the people of this District. The only school in the world for these children. Her life.

Madge drops to her knees and places her hands over the bricks, allowing the realization of the situation to wash over her. No school means no learning. No school means no temporary home for those displaced. No school means no job.

From her spot on the ground she can hear Gale closing in on her. Before she can spring from her spot and rush away he drops to the ground behind her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Hey," he whispers. "It's alright. They'll fix it." Madge nods in jerks, mentally scolding herself for getting so emotional over a building. Gale presses a kiss to her neck and tightens his grip around her waist. "At least it didn't happen with you inside, right?" Again, Madge nods. Slowly he pulls her to stand, muttering something about how the structure of the school is probably unstable and could further collapse. Once she's on her feet she goes to walk again but Gale still has his hands on her hips. "What?" Gale asks.

"I need to check something," she tells him. Madge's voice is thick and scratchy. "Really quick."

"You're not going in there," Gale nearly growls. "That building'll kill you, Madge."

"No, I know," she says quietly, prying his fingers from her body. "I'm going to peek through the window. Really quick, I swear." Though hesitant, Gale nods and ushers for her to go.

He follows though, of course, close on her tail and constantly looking up at the building they walk past. Through the broken windows Madge can see a bit of flooding in some of the classrooms, though others remain mostly undamaged. A few electrical cords are loose in some rooms while others, yet again, show no signs that a storm has ravaged the building.

It isn't even her classroom that she's worried about at this point. She breezes by the window of that room quickly, complaining under her breath about the broken glass and rain water that's infiltrated her second home. But it's the music room that she panics over.

In seconds she reaches the window and glances through the cracks. It's dark in the room, but other than that looks completely fine. No wires. No rain damage. Her eyes dart back and forth until they reach the piano, and when they find it a bubble of relief pops in her chest. The piano is in the school only by chance, and if it had been ruined there was no way in hell it would've been replaced. Madge lets out a deep breath as Gale reaches her again.

His arms quickly wrap around her waist and he nuzzles into her hair. "You and your damn pianos," he murmurs.

* * *

"No, Madge," her father sighs while rubbing at his temples. "I told you I've already called them." Madge paces the expanse of her father's office and desperately tries to get herself to think of a solution.

Her father has already called the Capitol but as of right now, District 12 is on the backburner. District 11 and District 4 both had substantial damage from the weather as well, and no one really needs coal anymore whether they pretend to or not. Coal mining is just a way to keep people busy. But people need what 4 and 11 produce.

Madge tugs on her locket and chews down on her lip. The school has to be fixed first. Not because it's where her job is but because it can be used as a shelter for those who had their homes ruined in the storms. She considers proposing a soup kitchen type of thing, or a canned goods collection, but Madge knows that no one in District 12 is able to contribute to that. Except maybe her family. But that would look bad from the Capitol's point of view and her father would become angry with her.

"Are they sending anyone? Anything?"

"Trains are down," the mayor murmurs, glancing through some files on his desk as if he can find an answer to their problems. "Blockage on the tracks."

Madge sighs and drops her locket, now tearing on the tips of her hair. "There has to be _something_ we can do," she grumbles, crossing her arms across her chest like a child and falling into the seat across from his desk.

Her father looks up at her through his glasses and smiles, though only faintly. "I'll figure something out, Madgie," he murmurs. Madgie. He only calls her that when he's really upset. "I always do, don't I?" To this, Madge nods and smiles back. If her father is going to work hard on figuring out the solution to this problem then she's going to be as supportive as she can.

"Maybe we could set up some sort of sleeping arrangement here?" she asks quietly. It's a stretch, having people from the Seam in the house, but it's huge.

"Not with the Capitol citizens still here," her father shakes his head.

The mayor widens his eyes as though Madge shouldn't say anything else, giving her that look as though he's disappointed with what she's said. Of course. Bringing people into this house is a definite _no_.

"What about out in the meadow, then?" Madge asks. "There's lots of room. We could have the tents set up at that are usually used in the fair before school starts. Have Peacekeepers arrange it so everyone has a fair amount of room depending on the size of their families."

They'd have to provide their own pillows and blankets, but at least they wouldn't be crammed into uncomfortable moldy houses in the Seam.

"I'll see what I can do," her father tells her, dropping his eyes back down to the paperwork. "In the meantime, the most we can do is clear out the school before the Peacekeepers get here to fix it." He pauses, scratching his forehead. "If they're coming at all."

* * *

Though Madge is late to their date Gale doesn't mind. He takes the moment to breathe in the fresh air. To clear his head and hear his own thoughts rather than the shouts of his siblings. With Prim and Rory's house flooded and the floorboards soiled and wet, the two have moved back in. Gale's going to have a talk with Katniss to see if she can take in Prim and Rory while they work things out, considering Haymitch took in some of his old Seam buddies when their homes were ruined.

Day after day Gale goes out to work in the morning and comes home just a bit later. No money. No work. Shouting siblings. Sleeping on the floor. His entire being aches, from his head to his back. And yet, at the sound of Madge's oncoming footsteps, relief and new life flows through his veins. Before he can even sit up she lounges in the spot next to him, curling up to his side comfortably.

"Long day?" she asks.

"The longest."

"Mines open yet?"

"Unfortunately not." But Madge probably already knew that. "Never thought I'd ever be annoyed that the mines were closed." Madge snorts into his side and grips his shirt with her fingers. "I think I'm gonna talk to Katniss. Get her to take in Prim and Rory so I can have the couch back."

"That'd be nice," Madge nods. There's a pause as she sighs lightly. "Or you could stay with me."

Gale's eyebrows shoot to his forehead and he rolls on his side, propping himself up on his elbow so he can stare down at her. "God, I wish," he nearly laughs. Madge smirks, propping herself up just as he is. "Your father would have an aneurism."

"Maybe so," she hums. "But at least we'd have a good night's sleep."

Gale chuckles and reaches up to her with his free hand, the back of his fingers lightly skirting over her cheek. At his touch Madge lets her eyes drift shut and another light sigh escapes her. "You haven't been sleeping either?" Gale asks softly. Madge lifts her shoulders slightly, keeping her eyes closed shut. "Why not?"

It isn't as though she has to share her house with her unbearable siblings. Isn't as though she's short on cash. Gale pushes the bitter thoughts from his head as she opens her eyes again.

"The people from the Capitol are stuck here until the trains get moving again," Madge tells him. "And I haven't the slightest idea as to when that will be. They keep me up with them every night trying to win my affections." Madge rolls her eyes and drops down to her back again. "And they're eating all of our food and just throwing away the waste, unable to comprehend that we might not be getting anymore for a while. And then they wake up early every morning trying to figure out how to get the trains working so they can leave, which I don't mind much because with the trains means people will come to help, but they're so _loud_."

"People are coming to help?" Gale wonders aloud.

Again, Madge shrugs. "I hope so." Her eyes dance across the clouds in the sky as she tugs on the hem of her shirt. Gale's still propped up on his elbow and looks down at her, watching as she studies the clouds. "I just wish I could do more."

"What do you mean?"

"A food drive, or," Madge takes a deep breath and sighs, balling her hands into tight fists. "Never mind." Gale reaches down and toys with her bangs before she swats him away. "Stop it," she murmurs. "They're dumb ideas."

"To who?" he asks quietly. "You or your father?"

"_You_," she grumbles. "Probably." Gale lifts an eyebrow as she glances up at him. "I mean my father doesn't think they're the smartest either," Madge continues, "but I doubt you'd be overly supportive." And the way she says this rubs Gale the wrong way. Makes his stomach uneasy.

"Well what're your ideas?"

"A food drive," Madge says quietly. Her eyes no longer meet his and are somewhere in the sky again. "Or setting up the tents from the fair at the end of the summer _now,_ but out in the meadow. For the people without a place to stay." Gale frowns. They're not bad ideas, honestly, but who would participate in a food drive if no one has food to spare? And why would people from the Seam allow Peacekeepers to dictate where they sleep? No one would give up that right of privacy. No one would accept their fate and sleep on the ground. They'd rather cram into the smallest quarters possible. "I know they're—"

"Not awful. Just not plausible."

"I know," Madge nods. She runs her hands over her face and groans. "I just wish I could do something to help."

"You didn't cause the storm, Madge," Gale murmurs. "You don't need to fix everything."

"If I don't then who will?" she whispers, barely audibly.

And from here, Madge looks so small. She looks so tiny and tired and desperately hopeful. In front of him is this girl, this rich girl from town who shouldn't be nosing around in things that don't concern her and yet all she wants to do is sneak in and make sure everything is okay. She knows it's awful here. That District 12 is a death sentence. And yet she tries her damn hardest to make it not to be. She tries to give hope. And she tries to fix things that are broken beyond repair.

Gale dips down and kisses her frustration away. Kisses her until she can't breathe or see straight. Kisses her because if he doesn't hold onto her and convince her to stay he's terrified she might just disappear. And she doesn't question him, Madge only kisses back as passionately as he.

"Madge," he whispers against her throat. She only mews in response. "They were good ideas."

The blonde laughs and runs her fingers through his hair, pulling him up so their eyes can meet again. "You don't have to lie to spare my feelings, Gale."

Gale chuckles before kissing her nose. "I'm serious. Mostly good ideas."

"Mostly," Madge repeats with a smile.

"Mostly," he confirms.

Madge's smile widens as he kisses her again, carefully, as though she'll break if he's too rough. "The only thing we could do," she says as they part for air, "is clean up the school for when they come. But I'm no heavy lifter. And no one might even come." She runs her fingers over the scruff on his jaw. "I don't know."

"Then stop thinking about it," he orders. Gale cradles her face in his hands and watches her pupils dilate. "You're gonna drive yourself mad." But as he says this, an idea is sparking in the back of his mind.

* * *

Gale paces the expanse of Thom and Bristel's living room, waiting for either of them to respond to what he's just said. It's a great idea, really. Absolutely brilliant. But the blank expressions on both of their faces leave him feeling a bit deflated.

"Bristel?" Gale tries, knowing that she's more likely to support him instantly than her husband. "Come on. You can't deny that it would work."

"I'm not saying it isn't a good idea," Bristel comments, scratching at her forehead. "I just think…" she trails off and takes a deep breath. "I think there are a few things that could be bad about this." Gale waves his arms out in the open, urging her to continue. "Alright," she hums. "Well for starters, is it legal? Clearing out the school like that?"

"Who cares?" Gale asks.

"I do," Thom grunts, watching his friend with a guarded expression. "Gale, we're not Peacekeepers. We can't just start doing what we want. If we were to walk up to that school and start cleaning it out we'd need approval. Justice Hall approval or something."

"Alright," Gale shrugs, "I'll get that. What next?"

"The whole thing is going to collapse," Bristel adds lightly. "You have no hardhats, no training in construction—"

"Why can't our mining helmets be used as hardhats?" Gale asks, frustrating pulsing through his veins. "It's not like we're working anyway! The mines are closed! It'll give us something to do and it'll be helping out all those who were a lot less _fortunate_ than you when the storm hit," Gale adds angrily. Bristel and Thom were completely unaffected by the storm in any way whatsoever. "At least _think_ about it! It's not like we'd be doing anything wrong. We'd be helping. District unity. Those Capitol idiots will eat it alive."

"I don't know," Thom mutters. "You sure you're not just doing this because of Undersee?" Gale grunts and narrows his eyes at his friend. "Ah, there we go."

"Posy goes to school," Gale says stubbornly, dropping himself down into a chair. "And Vick has one more year of that hellhole before he joins _our_ hellhole, so I'd like it to be sturdy as long as possible so they don't start him up sooner." Gale drags his fingers through his hair. "And what Madge said was right, it would make a nice shelter for people who're waiting for their homes to get fixed. We all know that these homes aren't getting any better until that school does."

There's an overwhelming silence for much longer than Gale can tolerate. Just as he's about to stand and make his exit, Thom grunts, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he wears glasses. "Alright," Thom groans. "Alright. I'll talk to some of the guys."

And for tonight, Gale will tolerate sleeping on the floor.

* * *

_A/N: I'm home! And exhausted. But wanted to post this chapter, so be kind on the grammar and spelling alright? Gale's takin' some action. Predictions about anything? Reviews always welcome! _


	46. Chapter 46

"Honestly, Gale," Katniss says as she hands over the paperwork. "It's the least I could do considering I can't get Prim back here." Gale stares down at the papers in his hands with joy filling him up. He got Katniss to go fill everything out for the miners to clear out the school while they're out of work. He figured it would look a lot better if a Victor filled it all out.

"Her and Rory are fine," Gale says, waving his hand. Katniss explained to him that she tracked Prim down and demanded her and Rory move back with Katniss until things get out, but the little blonde and her new husband were proud of their newfound freedom and weren't going to allow themselves to move back into the mansion. Gale understands now why they're rooming back in the Seam. It goes back to charity, and newlyweds, and stubbornness. "But thanks, Catnip," Gale waves the papers up. "You're the best."

Katniss smiles and settles into the seat across from Gale. Peeta's at the bakery this morning working on getting it all fixed up with his family, and Katniss is trying to make some arrangements to get some people she knew in the Seam to move in. Most of them are stubborn. Seam mentality. Gale's still just shocked that even Prim turned down the offer.

"I know why you're so determined on clearing out the school," she says, sipping on some tea. "It's clear as day."

"Yeah, yeah," Gale grumbles. "We don't need to talk about it." And since when does Katniss like to talk about things anyway?

"Come on, Gale," Katniss grins. "I've talked to Madge about you two! Kind of. But not you. And not to be rude to Madge or anything but I always thought you and I were better friends." Dammit, the guilt trip. "Maybe not on a conversational level but we grew up together and we've been through hell and back. I figured you'd at _least_ be able to talk to me about a girl."

He frowns. "Whaddya wanna know?"

And again, Katniss grins. "I just want to know how it's going. How you two are." She pauses a moment. "If you're really serious about it."

"Catnip—"

"I know how you used to be, Gale," she tells him. "I heard the rumors around the school just as much as anyone else."

Gale drags his fingers through his hair and frowns again. He could sit all day and tell Madge how important she is to him. He could detail the freckles on her nose and the way her hair tickles his skin and the pink to her cheeks for hours. He could describe his love for her in millions of ways. But telling Katniss? That's a whole different story.

So he simply says, "I love her."

This pauses Katniss. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Katniss smiles and tugs on her braid. "_Really_?"

"Yes, Catnip."

Secretly he begs her not to talk again, in fear that she'll pry even more into his feelings that are set on reserve for Madge and maybe a conversation with his mother, but she still opens her mouth. "Gale, that's great. Honestly. I'm still just trying to wrap my head around the whole thing."

"I get it. It's like how I was when you and bread boy were a thing." Katniss rolls her eyes and smirks. "People change, Katniss. You did."

"So did you," she says softly.

"If you're gonna get all sappy then I'm gonna leave," Gale tells her, pushing himself to stand.

Katniss laughs and stands as well. "Remind Prim and Rory of my offer?" she asks. Gale nods. "You and your friends start at the school tomorrow."

"Thanks again," Gale grins. He reaches up and messes up Katniss' hair before running from her living room, hearing her scold him from behind.

* * *

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you got all these people to help, Thom," Gale tells his friend. He can't wipe the grin from his face as the miners work together to start clearing out the school. "Man, I can't even believe that you agreed yourself."

"Whatever," Thom grunts, thrusting the helmet onto his head. "God only knows when the mine'll open again. If I let my muscles get loose everything'll hurt ten thousand times more when we start up again." Thom glances out at the men who are so cautiously sorting through the glass and bricks. "Besides, Bristel's been on my ass ever since the sermon a few days ago. That _you_ didn't attend."

Gale only rolls his eyes. There's a church sermon maybe once a month, if they're lucky sometimes two. They have to be held in secret. And with all the chaos happening from the storm Gale hadn't even heard about it until it was over.

"About what?" he asks.

"God, what was the word," Thom kicks one of the bricks with his boot. Gale bends down to pick up the brick and place it in a crate but is frozen by Thom's next word. "Agape. Yeah, that was it." Gale stands up so quickly it feels like he pulled a muscle in his back.

"Agape?" He thinks for a bit. Sounds familiar. Where has he heard that word? "What's it mean?"

"Uhh," Thom wrinkles his nose, bending down to pick up the brick he shoved. "It's like God's love for His people. But also like, uh, service. Doing things for the community." Gale must not be thinking of the right word then. "It means like, having an unconditional love for everyone."

Unconditional love. Gale's brain reels and he chews the inside of his cheek. "You learn any other fancy words at the sermon?"

"Dammit, Gale, I don't speak Greek!"

"No one speaks Greek you idiot I was just wondering if there were any other words!"

Thom drags his fingers through his hair and squints. "Yeah, two more. Uh. Philia. That's like, brotherly love. Friendship. And, crap." Thom shakes his head. "Gale, I don't know. Why do you care?"

"What was the other one?"

"Fuck. Eric… Era…"

"Eros?"

"Yeah, yeah that was it." Gale's brain is spinning. Maybe he just heard her wrong? But that can't be true. Gale hangs on every single word of Madge's. Especially at a time like that, when he told her he loved her again. "That's like, relationship love. But anyway, the sermon was all about serving others. Opening up your home if you can. Sharing food. Stuff like that because of the storm." Thom grunts as he throws another brick into a crate. "Clearing out the school." Thom stands back up and frowns. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gale grins. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

Madge diverts her gaze from Taftan Mellark as he kisses Delly's hand in the bakery. Delly giggles and Madge clears her throat awkwardly, jerking her head toward the door. Delly bids her farewell to the older Mellark brother and rushes out the door with Madge in tow.

"Glad to see you're happy," Madge murmurs, fighting off her own smile. Though it's a bit awkward that Delly is with Peeta's older brother, Madge is just glad she's smiling. "He's treating you alright?"

"Yes," Delly giggles. "Super sweet. Not a total softie like Peeta though, you know? More to life than baking... and Katniss."

Madge laughs as the two start into town. "I'm just glad that the bakery is up and running again." Delly agrees wholeheartedly, looping her arm with Madge's. "If only they'd fix the school," she mutters under her breath. Madge knows the bakery is probably more important. And the train tracks.

But the school will forever be overly important to her. It's her home away from home. It's where she shows everyone that she doesn't need her father's money to survive, that she can do it on her own. The school is the place where Madge teaches her students that there's more to life than mining and wasting away.

"Madge," Delly whispers. "What's that?" The blonde next to her lifts her finger and points in the direction of the school. Slowly Madge follows the line of vision and pauses in her step, squinting toward her beloved building.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Madge hums. "Let's go find out."

The two walk in silence toward the school. Madge knows for a fact that the train hasn't arrived yet, and can clearly see that the people working on clearing out the entrance to the school aren't in peacekeeper uniforms. But then who are they? And what are they doing? Why?

"Excuse me," Delly calls out to someone as they walk by. The man turns and smiles brightly at the two friends, and then Madge realizes that he has on a mining helmet. "I don't mean to bother you, you look awfully busy."

"No bother at all," the man responds. Madge wants to smile too at his infectious happiness. "I'm working out in the daylight. As long as I can feel the sun I'm in a good mood."

"Right, about that," Madge cuts in. "What are you all doing?"

"Clearing out the school," the man continues. "So when the peacekeepers come to fix it that they have less work to do. The school'll be up and running before we know it." Madge pulls her arm out of Delly's grip and widens her eyes, her heart swelling in her chest. "We're not breaking any laws or anything, miss," he adds, looking toward Madge. "Gale Hawthorne arranged the whole thing. Has Justice Hall approval and everything. He's right over—"

Madge spots Gale before the man is even done speaking, and sprints off in his direction. She hears Delly laugh behind her and apologize to the man they were speaking with. "Gale!" Madge calls out. The miner spins and smiles slightly when he spots her. She rushes up to him, dodging through the other miners that are busy around them.

"Hey, careful now," Gale murmurs, guiding her a bit away from the school. He has pieces of plywood in his hands and has to avoid hitting her with them when he turns. "This thing could collapse." Before Gale can add anything else Madge springs forward, gripping his face fiercely and kissing him as hard as she can. Gale laughs, breaking away. "I've gotta work, Madge," he says with a smirk.

"You set this all up?" she breathes.

"Had a little help, but yeah," he shrugs. "Really though, if I start slacking off then so will everyone else. It's not like we're getting paid for—"

"I love you," she says, instantly cutting him off.

Gale pauses in his speech and blinks. The wood slips from his hands and he lunges forward, wrapping Madge in his arms. Their lips crash together and they stumble backwards. Half of the miners whistle, a few others laugh. His hands pull her closer and he kisses every part of her face that he can reach. Madge laughs and squirms in his grip.

"Alright, alright," Thom's voice cuts off all those who murmur around them. "That's enough. For the love of God," he grips Gale's shirt and tugs him backwards, much too far from Madge. "Are you two finished?"

"No," Gale grunts, reaching back for Madge. The blonde giggles and feels her cheeks heating up. She narrowly escapes his hands.

"Back to work," Thom scolds his friend and shoves Gale toward the mess.

Once Gale's gone, Thom winks over his shoulder at Madge. Gale catches Madge's eye once he's back with the guys and grins brightly. Delly finally reaches Madge, a teasing smile on her face. "Well, well, Madge Undersee," she laughs. "If anyone didn't know about you and Gale before, they're certainly going to know now."

But Madge doesn't care at all. She watches Gale quickly getting back to work, the most beauteous smile on his face. His smile is so large that the skin by his eyes is crinkled. Even from where she stands she can hear his laugh. Hell, she should've said it a long time ago. It's not just his looks or the way he carries himself, it's all of him. Madge is entirely too in love with him to even properly express it.

* * *

Madge decides to spend the rest of her day at the Hawthorne's. She, Prim, and Hazelle, with a little help from Posy, work together to make a dinner that will feed all seven of them. Madge has simple jobs like cutting this or shredding that. They take a long time preparing dinner so it won't be sitting out for too long when Rory and Gale get home. Vick is out and about but stopped in earlier and said that he'd be back for dinner, and might bring company.

"Miss Unde—Madge," Posy taps on her old teacher. "You're cutting those wrong."

Madge's face flushes and she steps out of the way. "I'm sorry," she spouts out instantly. "I'm no cook."

"Time for the student to become the teacher," Hazelle laughs. "Don't worry, Madge. Practice makes perfect." Posy steps forward and works Madge through each of the steps, carefully explaining how to hold the knife and how to cut.

Posy pats her on the back and says, "You'll be a natural in no time!"

"I would always watch over Bernard's shoulders when he would cook," Madge tells them. "Of course I was very little and don't remember much."

"I doubt a potato being cut the wrong direction is going to affect the taste of the soup," Prim says, nudging Madge slightly with a supportive smile.

The girls all laugh and continue their jobs – Madge cutting everything correctly this time. Before she's finished with her steady work the door slams open and in bound Gale and Rory. Without even saying anything Gale crosses the room to Madge, sliding his arms around her waist and tugging her away from everyone else.

"Hey!" Posy protests. "She has to cut the celery!"

"How about you cut it, Pose," Rory chimes in before smirking in his brother's direction.

Madge laughs, dropping the knife on the cutting board, before letting Gale drag her to his room. Once the bedroom door shuts Gale's lips are on hers again. They start out gentle, painfully too soft, and Madge grumbles in protest. Gale laughs, deepening the kiss intensely. He scoops her into his arms and carefully lowers her to the bed, his hands sliding up her bare thighs.

"I'm so in love with you," Gale breathes as he kisses her. Her neck. Her collarbone. Her chest. Her wrists. "You haven't the slightest idea, Madge." She catches his chin and forces his mouth back up to hers. Madge props herself up on her elbows and holds herself as close to him as humanly possible. "For Christ's sake."

"I love you, Gale," she tells him through ragged breath. "I should've told you a long time ago."

"Say it again," he begs. The desperation in his voice makes her toes curl.

"I love you. I love you like I've never loved anyone else and I never will." Gale drops his forehead to hers and lets out a deep breath. "I love you more than anything." They stare at each other for a moment, both of their eyes shining. Madge blinks once or twice and Gale lets out a choked laugh. "I love you," she says again, only in a whisper.

"And I love you," he murmurs back. Gale brushes her hair from her face and she closes her eyes, allowing the feel of his fingers to overwhelm her. "God, I love you."

As Madge opens her eyes and goes to say something else there's a tapping on the door. "Alright, lovebirds," Rory's voice rings out. "Don't make me break down the door! It's dinner time!"

* * *

The dinner table is crowded but overly wonderful. Vick invited Lily so instead of the usual four, Gale Posy Hazelle and Vick, there are eight. There's a clanging of plates as everyone reaches for food and laughter and calling out and cheers.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Posy holds up the ladle so no one else can get any soup. "We didn't pray!" There's a chorus of agreement as everyone drops their silverware, linking hands with the person next to them. Gale's holding Madge and Prim's hand. "Dear God," Posy starts out. "Thanks for dinner. And today was great. Thanks for family and for this meal. Thanks for letting Gale and Rory clean out the school. Thanks for the nice weather after that crummy storm." There're a few murmurs that support Posy's words. "I pray that the rest of the day is great, and so is tomorrow. You're the best. Amen!"

Everyone squeezes each other's hands and shouts, "Amen!"

Quickly after that everyone returns to clambering around for their food. Madge elbows Gale in the chest and snatches the bread from his plate. Posy gets her hair in Vick's soup. Rory spills his water all over Lily. Hazelle can't stop laughing.

"They say the mines will open next week," Rory chimes with his good thing. "Which means money."

"I finished a new book," Lily adds quietly, though a lot louder than the last time she ate with them.

"I'm eating food that I didn't cook," Prim says with a laugh.

"Hey, I offer to cook!" Rory tells her.

"It's summer vacation," Posy grins. As Posy speaks Prim gives Rory a quick peck on the cheek. "Which means I get to sleep in."

"I'm learning to speak Greek," Gale murmurs, casting a glance at Madge. "_Agape_."

"I'm learning to cook," Madge giggles, swatting Gale's arm playfully. "Or well, how to use a knife."

"That's hot," Gale grins.

"Ew, Gale!" Posy cringes. "Not at the table!"

"I'm not learning anything," Vick grins, "because like Posy said, it's summer." He waits a moment and rubs at his nose. "Scratch that, I learned to make a new snare today. Trial and error."

And when it reaches Hazelle everyone turns to her expectantly. Posy's eyebrows are high on her forehead. Rory throws his arm around Prim's shoulder. Vick sneaks glances at Lily and smiles to himself. Gale holds Madge's hand underneath the table.

Hazelle looks at everyone seated around her and lets out a deep sigh. "I couldn't have asked for a better family than all of you right here," Hazelle says. Most expect it to end there but the woman continues. "I'm thankful for Prim, being able to whip Rory into a decent young man. I'm thankful that the storm brought us all together for dinner." Rory tries to frown at his mother but it doesn't work very well. "I'm thankful for Posy who's so eager to help out around the house."

"That's my job, Mom," Posy says with a laugh.

"I'm thankful that Vick has met the sweetest girl," Hazelle continues, "and she sticks around even after spending time with all of us." Lily blushes from her seat and drops her gaze to her bowl, smiling profusely. "And finally, I'm thankful that Gale and Madge have gotten over their differences. I'm so happy that Gale's smiling again, and it's even better that Madge is the one causing it." Madge reddens and Gale chokes out a laugh. "That's my good thing. That all of you are here tonight."

"Sheesh, Ma," Rory rubs the back of his head. "Way to show us all up."

Gale smiles to himself, quickly glancing at Madge once. If only Rory knew that Gale's good thing of the night was much more than learning Greek. But his good thing isn't to share with everyone. It's for him. And for Madge. Because she loves him. And he loves her.

* * *

_A/N: Wanted to bring in some fluffly little family bits for those who just read UR... heh. Ho hum let's look at what Delly said about everyone knowing! Wonder if that's important! Hint... hint... predictions and reviews are always loved! x_


	47. Chapter 47

Madge tries to close the door quietly. It's late. Very late. A lot later than she's usually home when she spends her evenings with Gale. The door clicks and Madge squeezes her eyes shut, gently turning the lock and listening to it snap into place. Just as she thinks she's in the clear she hears the reshuffling of paper from the living room.

She sighs, knowing there's no use in pretending she didn't hear it. Her father made it loud on purpose. Madge swallows once and reminds herself that she's brave.

"Hi, Dad," Madge says as brightly as she can as she enters the room. Mr. Undersee is seated on the couch, a cup of tea on the side table, and his glasses on the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry I'm late. I hadn't been watching the time and—"

"Were you with that boy from the Seam?" he asks abruptly. No hello, no greeting. She eases onto the couch across from him and chews her lip. "Margaret, answer me."

"Yes, I was," she nods timidly. Madge knew she should've told her father about Gale. "How did you—"

"How did I figure out about your secret boyfriend?" her father asks. He turns his nose up and lowers the paper. "I figured it out when about half a dozen peacekeepers told me they saw you locking lips down by the school like some sort of love-struck teenager. You haven't the slightest idea how upset the men in my office from the Capitol were." Madge frowns and drops her gaze from him. "I'm more ashamed at the fact that you kept this a secret from me, rather than telling the truth. I've raised you better than that!"

"I know, Daddy," she murmurs. "But I really like him. A lot. I even…" she trails off. What good would it do for Madge to admit her love for Gale at this moment? "I was scared you wouldn't give him a chance! I know how you feel about people from the Seam and—"

"Madge," the mayor sighs and removes his reading glasses. He folds them slowly and places them on the table, and then rubs at his temples. "I'm sure he's a wonderful boy. Honestly. They have character out there. But that doesn't mean he's wonderful for _you_."

"But he is!" Madge insists. "Oh, Daddy, if you knew him you would understand!"

"The problem is that I _don't_ know him," he growls. "Because you lied and snuck around my back! How long has this been going on?"

"Daddy—"

"Margaret."

"A few months," she murmurs. She doesn't really want to spout out the exact date, for that'll surely make him angrier than he already is. "Daddy if you would just—"

Again she is cut off. "This is exactly why I don't like him! Months? You've been sneaking around for months! Any boy that makes you sneak around to be with him is just not worth your time, Honey!" Madge's cheeks flush and her head goes light. Gale didn't make her sneak around at all. She's been doing it all herself. "Not only that but he's dirty. He risks his life every day in the mines. What if you were to marry him? Have children? And then all of a sudden he just doesn't come home? You'd be stuck out there in the Seam, fending for yourself!"

"I love him," she finally spouts out. Madge lifts her hand to her mouth, silencing herself and letting her words fill the room. Her father narrows his dark blue eyes at her and sighs. "Daddy, I love him. If you would just meet him! You used to know him. Gale Hawthorne! Katniss'… cousin!" At the name her father's eyebrows lift a bit. "He sold us strawberries a while ago," she adds quietly. "Remember?"

He tips his head. "Yes, I remember." Mayor Undersee glances over his shoulder once to make sure no one's around and then turns back to her daughter. "That only gives me more reason to oppose him, Madge!" He drops his voice to an extremely low level, so low that the microphones in the house won't even be able to pick it up. "He's a hunter! He'll get you killed!"

"No he won't," Madge shakes her head and frowns. "He's smart about it, Daddy."

"That's not what I remember," he mutters.

"Oh God," Madge throws back her head and drags her fingers through her hair. "One slip up and suddenly the world has come to an end!"

"One slip up is all it takes, Margaret!" Her head hurts. Her head hurts and she wasn't planning on having this conversation _tonight_. "Not only that but that whole stunt that man is pulling? Clearing out the school?"

"The Justice Hall approved it!" she shouts, her voice suddenly full of fire. "It isn't against the law! It's approved!"

"That doesn't mean it's kindly looked upon," he mutters. "You _know_ that." Madge drags her fingers through her hair again and pulls on it to keep herself from growling. "He's a danger to your safety!"

"Please just meet him, Daddy. Please. You'll love him, I know it." The mayor hesitates. He watches his daughter, studying her posture and her pleading eyes. "_Please_."

Eventually, her father jerks her head into a nod. "Dinner. Saturday night." Madge nods rapidly, her golden hair flailing around her as a smile lights up her face. "Madge, if after this I tell you to end it, then you will. Do you understand me?"

"Daddy—"

"Yes, or no dinner at all and it's over here." The happiness that had filled her up instantly dissipates but she nods anyway. She'll take what she can get. "You're my daughter and I love you. I'm not going to let you put yourself in harm's way just to be with this man. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Madge says weakly. "I understand."

* * *

Madge feels incredibly awkward waiting outside the Hawthorne's home. It's even more awkward that Posy invited her inside but Madge had to reject the offer, knowing she has to talk to Gale the moment he gets home or she won't have the courage to do so. She chews down on her bottom lip when she notices Gale and Rory arriving from down the street.

They both have the most amusing smiles on their faces. Gale's arm is thrown over his younger brother's shoulder and they laugh loudly about something Madge can't hear. The moment they're close enough to find Madge standing outside the house, however, they drop their voices to a low murmur.

Gale swings his arm off of Rory's shoulder and the younger of the two scampers inside after tipping his head toward Madge only slightly. Gale walks up and Madge pushes herself from the side of the house, trying to smile as best she can.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks immediately. There's a certain worry to his voice that makes her worry herself. She should've waited in the house and then pulled him aside. This seems much too obvious like bad news. "What happened? Is everything okay?" But it's not bad news, right? It's good news. Her father's giving him a chance!

"Everything's fine," she says. Madge rests her hand on Gale's forearm and nods. "I just wanted to talk to you."

His eyebrows lift and his guarded expression doesn't falter. "Out here?" Gale glances toward the house once and makes a face at someone. Madge spins and sees Posy disappearing behind the curtains. "You sure nothing's wrong?"

Madge feels her face heat up when she realizes how the entire situation looks. Just wanted to talk. Outside his house inside of inside. It looks as though she's ending things.

"Yes," she jerks her head into a nod. "Well, maybe, but nothing that you've done." Gale's eyebrows knit together even more so. Madge swallows and sighs. "I lied to you about something." When Madge regains the courage to look at Gale he's still staring at her, confusion plastered on his face. "And I have to explain that to you before I move onto the next part."

"Next part?"

"Gale," Madge lets out a deep breath and rests against the wall of the Hawthorne's home once more. "When I told you that I told my dad about us…" she trails off. Guilt ripples through her system. "I lied. I didn't tell him." Gale's expression softens a bit but his eyes are still hard and stony. "I know that I should've, I _know_ that, but I just—"

"You just what?" he snaps. "Are you ashamed of me?"

The way he asks nearly breaks her heart. Low and deep. Accusatory.

"No," she instantly responds. "Not at all. But my father, he's… he doesn't understand. He doesn't like the thought of me with someone from the Seam and—"

"You didn't think I had a right to know any of that?" Gale barks. His hands ball into fists, clenching and unclenching as he takes a step away from her. "What the hell, Madge!"

"I knew you had the right to know," she spouts out. "I knew and I know and I'm sorry. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself." To be fair, she was thinking of him a bit too. She didn't want Gale to suddenly become self-conscious. Madge doesn't care if her father likes him or not, she _does_ and that's what matters. And she was thinking about her father too, sort of. Didn't want to break his old heart or upset him in the least, especially since his wife died. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it?"

Gale lets out a deep breath and yanks the helmet from his head, dropping it over on the steps by the front door. He drags his fingers through his hair and paces a bit. "What's part two?"

"What?"

"You said there was a next part. What's the next part?"

"Gale—" she tries, but he holds up his hand and waves her to keep speaking. "He found out. Not through me, which I regret. You have no idea how angry I am at myself that I wasn't the one to tell him and—"

"And now you're here to end it?" he grunts. "Madge, I thought that—"

"No!" she shouts. "God, no. Gale, don't be ridiculous." At her words he lets out another deep breath, a new expression taking his face. Worry? Concern? Relief? "Gale," she steps forward and grabs his arm again. His eyes hesitantly meet hers and she frowns. "Don't act like this. I love you. No matter what." He jerks his head into a nod but still scowls. She sighs. "He wants to meet you. Dinner. Saturday night." If everything goes according to plan then the Capitol citizens who've been stuck in her home will be leaving Saturday morning. "Will you come?"

"I can do that," Gale says gruffly. "You just gotta promise me something, alright?"

"Anything."

"No more lying. No more sneaking around." Gale locks his eyes with hers to drive the seriousness behind this home. "Okay? I can't… I can't do this. Not with the lying." Madge nods but she can't find the words. Guilt is literally paralyzing her, coiling around her heart dangerously. "We're adults, Madge. We're not kids anymore. I'm serious about you." Still, she nods, her mouth forming what she wants to say but not getting it out. He looks so hurt and it shatters her. "Promise me," he nearly growls.

"I promise. I _swear_." Madge grabs at his shirt and drops eye contact. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Gale. I'll never lie to you again, I feel so _awful_."

"Drop it," he murmurs.

So she does. She drops his shirt and closes her mouth and steps away from him. Madge considers for a moment that she should've just said her father wanted to have dinner. That would've been much simpler. But then the lie would still be there. Madge blinks a few times to get that tingle out of her eyes that feels as though she's going to cry.

Seconds later the door cracks open and Posy sticks her head out. "Dinner's ready," she says quietly. Her gray eyes bounce back and forth from Gale to Madge. And then she slips inside, shutting the door tightly.

Gale glances toward Madge. "Staying for dinner?" he asks.

"Do you want me to?" It's strange, asking for permission. It feels entirely too wrong.

"Of course I do," he whispers. Gale steps forward, reaching for the hem of Madge's shirt and dragging her toward him. "You made a mistake. Big deal."

That feeling of about to cry returns but it's not just in her eyes this time. Her throat threatens to close and she feels light headed. "I've made plenty," she chokes out. Posy's recital. Sneaking around with Vick. Lying.

Before the first tear can even fall Gale bends down, pressing his lips lightly against hers. Madge sighs into this kiss, suddenly realizing she wondered if he'd ever do that again. She despises fighting with Gale. Hates it more than anything. Hates seeing him upset. Hates the confusion between them. Hates it. And every time they argue she's terrified that it's the end.

By the time he pulls away they've ended up against the side of the house again. Gale chuckles at the same realization before kissing her again. "I love you," he breathes. "Let's go eat."

* * *

Gale tips the flask in his hand back and lets the last of the whiskey flow through his veins. Bristel watches with a nervous expression and Thom asks if he wants to get it refilled. It's not every Thursday night that Gale decides he wants to get wasted.

"Gale," Bristel finally murmurs. Before Thom can refill the flask she snatches the old thing out of Gale's hand. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you or do you just want to keep drinking?"

He lifts his shoulders in response. "Both?" Gale drags his fingers through his hair and avoids the gaze of his two friends. "I don't know."

"Is it about Madge?" Bristel asks. Again his shoulders lift. Of course it's about Madge. "Gale," she eases into the seat next to him on the couch. "You're scaring me."

"Why's she always gotta lie?" Gale wonders aloud. He drops his head into his hands and rubs at his forehead. "Keep secrets. She's always done it. Kept the morphling a secret, kept me a secret. Tried to go to the Hob and keep that a secret. Why does she have so many secrets?" Gale groans and lifts his head out of his hands, quickly explaining though slurred speech what Madge did. How she never told her dad about Gale. How now he has to go to dinner. "And it hurts!" Gale finally shouts it. "It fucking hurts!"

Bristel casts Thom a glance and Gale knows she's telling him not to say anything rude. He almost wishes Thom would. Vulgarity might make him laugh.

Thom hesitates. "At least she said sorry, right?"

"That's not the point," Gale growls. "The point is that I believe every damn word that comes out of her fucking mouth! She could tell me the sun was imploding and I'd believe it because I fucking love her and everything she says I instantly deem as the truth!"

"Tell her to stop?" Thom suggests. Gale snaps his head toward his friend and narrows his eyes. _Great_ suggestion. "I don't know, Gale. What do you want me to say? I'm not going to tell you to end it because you don't want that. None of us want that. All I can say is to talk to her."

"I _did_."

"Then what's the problem?" Bristel asks. She places her hand on Gale's shoulder. "She told you that she's not going to lie to you anymore. If she's serious about you then she won't."

Gale groans again and places his head back into his hands. "Is it bad if I feel like I can't trust her?"

"Yes," Thom and Bristel respond at the same time.

"But I do," Gale murmurs. "I _do_ trust her when I feel like I shouldn't." He wants something to drink again. His thoughts are still too clear. "And now I have to go to some shit dinner and I don't know what to do."

"Be yourself," Bristel suggests brightly. "Gale, you're a great guy! If you're honest and open about how you feel about Madge then nothing will go wrong!" Gale knows this. He could lie and spit out whatever the mayor wanted to hear, but Gale doesn't do that. Especially not to Madge's dad. He's not a liar. "And if not, there's nothing you can do."

"I know," he grumbles. "I know." Gale scratches at his head and lets out a deep breath. "I don't know what to wear," he finally mutters, lifting his head to glance at the two. "Help?"

* * *

When the doorbell rings Madge feels her heart leap into her throat. She's nervous. She doesn't remember the last time she was _ever_ this nervous. Bernard goes to make for the door but Madge casts him a glance over her shoulder and rushes to get it before he does. Bernard only smiles, falling back into the kitchen to help Arista with the food preparations.

The guests for the Capitol are gone, having left this morning, eager to return to their home, but Madge still feels as though someone is constantly watching her every movement. That's probably because her father _is_.

She pulls open the door and finds Gale on the other side, a nervous expression on his face. In one of his hands is a small bouquet of flowers, most likely picked from the woods, and in the other a basket. Her eyes trace him and Madge blushes. Whenever Gale gets dressed up it makes her hands sweaty. A nice clean _white_ button up shirt and some dark slacks. His skin is scraped spotless. The scruff on his jaw is gone.

"Come in," she finally spouts out, realizing she's been staring at him awkwardly for much too long.

"I'm underdressed," he murmurs under his breath. Madge turns to face him after shutting the door and frowns. "I shouldn't—"

"You are _not_ underdressed," Madge insists. She steps toward him and brushes his shirt, though there's nothing on it. "You look great." And really, he does.

"You look better," he responds lightly. Madge drops her gaze down over her own outfit and rolls her eyes. What she's wearing is nothing compared to what she usually wears for dinner guests. "You look stunning," he whispers. "Blue's your color."

Again Madge rolls her eyes, but this time her cheeks are pink. She's wearing a light blue dress that is longer in the back than in the front. The sleeves are a bit strange and loose but overall, it's a simple dress.

Before her father can enter the room Madge launches herself on her toes, kissing Gale quickly. When they part he's smiling, his eyes bright and on her. Gale looks happy. At ease. That fades quickly, however, because her father clears his throat from behind them. Instantly Madge can feel the tension form in Gale's posture. He pulls away from her and looks toward her father.

"Daddy," she spins around and smiles again. "This is Gale." Madge leads Gale toward him slowly. "Gale, this is my father." Gale goes to extend his hand to shake it with her dad but then realizes both are full. "Oh, are those for me?" she asks, pointing to the flowers.

"Yes," Gale nods. He turns to Madge and hands her the flowers, smiling a bit again when he sees her face. Madge accepts them gratefully and inhales their scent. They remind her of the woods. "And it's rude to arrive empty handed," Gale murmurs, holding up the basket, "so I brought some bread."

"How thoughtful," the mayor says quietly. Madge can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not. "Madge would you…"

"Yes," she says instantly. Madge takes the basket from Gale and offers him a gentle nod of encouragement. "I'll be right back."

Once his hands are free Gale reaches forward to shake her father's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Madge can hear Gale say as she makes her way toward the kitchen.

"Sir," her father responds. "Call me Sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," Gale says again.

With a deep breath Madge makes her way into the kitchen. She sets down the basket with the bread Hazelle probably made (so it's most likely verging on delicious) and rests the flowers on the counter. She frantically digs through the cabinets trying to find a vase for the flowers when she feels someone's hands on her. Madge looks up and finds Bernard with a sympathetic smile.

"It's going to be fine, Madge," he says gently. Bernard pulls her into a standing position and brushes her hair behind her ear. "I'll get a vase for the flowers. You get back out there, alright?"

Madge nods and takes another deep breath. She tries to smile for Bernard but her nerves are making her jittery. As she returns to the dining room she finds her father and Gale in a bit of a glaring competition. Both of them force smiles when they see Madge return. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N: I know I updated yesterday but it's VALENTINE'S DAY! And that isn't complete without some gadge right? Happy Valentine's day to all of you. Remember that Valentine's day isn't about couples, but about love. And I love all of my lovely readers and reviewers. And gadge. Speaking of gadge, oh man. I hope you like the chapter! Predictions on how dinner will go? Does Madge's father's concern make sense? Please review! x_


	48. Chapter 48

Gale's mother taught him how to eat with a fork and a knife. But when he glances down and sees three forks, and two spoons, how is he supposed to know which one to use? He glances up at Madge who inconspicuously gestures to the appropriate silverware without her father noticing.

His hands are sweating. Scratch that, his entire being is sweating. His forehead and his armpits and his brow and ugh. He hopes he doesn't sweat through his shirt.

"So, Gale," Madge's father turns to him. "You work in the mines?"

"Yes, Sir," Gale nods. He makes an effort not to talk with his mouth full.

"And how's that?"

"Good enough," Gale responds. "The pay's fine." Fine. Good. Enough. Not really, though. Is this the answer that he wants to hear? "Anything to serve the Capitol." Gale looks up and catches Madge's eye. She offers a gentle smile of encouragement but it only makes him more nervous. "Haven't been in them for a while though, with the storm," Gale adds.

"That's right, they've been closed. Should be up and running Monday?"

"That's what we're told, Sir," Gale says with a nod.

The mayor looks unimpressed. He wipes his mouth with his napkin and takes a big gulp of wine. "What've you been doing since then?" he asks.

"A whole group of us have been clearing up the entrance to the school," Gale tells him. "Wood in one pile, glass in another. Simple things. We figured we would help in any way that we could."

Again Gale glances toward Madge, who's been overly silent this entire time. He doesn't know the rules of dinner at the Undersee's. They surely don't go in a circle and talk about good things. They didn't even pray before eating. He wonders if Madge will only speak unless spoken to.

"Well that sounds nice," the mayor murmurs.

"It was Madge's idea, actually," Gale says brightly. Madge's cheeks are pink as she sips on her wine. "She's overly brilliant. But I'm sure you know that."

Yes, this is what he has to do. Make the conversation about Madge. Not about himself.

"Of course I know that," the mayor smiles gently. "She's my daughter. However, I don't know about you." Dammit. "Gale, if you were to choose any job besides mining, what would it be?"

The pauses Gale, honestly, and makes him think. There are a lot of things he'd like to do, but he's never really thought about it. It was _always _mining. He didn't have a choice. And why get his hopes up if there wasn't even the small possibility that he'd ever get the chance?

"I know," Madge pipes up, "that if I weren't a teacher, I'd like to write music."

Gale tilts his head toward her and smiles. Of course she already has that planned out. "You already do that," her father responds dully.

"You do?" Gale asks, his eyebrows lifted.

"Sometimes," Madge nods slightly. "I've only ever finished a few. They're never really any good. I don't have much time to work on them," she tells him.

"I'd like to hear," Gale says quietly. "If you're willing, that is," he adds quickly. Madge laughs a bit and nods her head, the pink is back to her cheeks. Gale's thankful for the momentary distraction, but then in seconds the mayor is back to him. "I'm not sure, Sir," Gale admits honestly. "I like to be outdoors… so something outside, probably." He refrains from mentioning the woods specifically. "Anything I can do with my hands."

"You aren't interested in politics?" her father asks.

"Not particularly."

"Me neither," Madge adds quietly.

Her father ignores her, however, and turns back to Gale. He asks about his family. "I hear that you have three other siblings. What a houseful." How they're being raised. "Wasn't it difficult growing up without a father?"

Gale tenses at the question. Madge does too, diverting her eyes down to her plate and scooping something into her mouth quickly. The mayor, however, looks toward Gale for a response. "Of course it's difficult growing up without a father," he answers carefully. "I imagine that it's difficult for anyone to lose a parent. My father was a good man. He taught me a lot."

"And you shouldered the household after he died?"

"Yes, Sir," Gale nods. "My mom, she's great. Never asked for anything other than a bit of help. It was the least I could do." Thankfully he doesn't inquire further, because that was when Gale first slipped through the fence on his own.

He asks about Gale's hobbies. "Forgive me for sounding rude, but I haven't the slightest idea what people in the Seam do for fun."

"There's plenty," Gale tells him. "Cards." Drinking, too, but he won't mention that. "A lot of people play an instrument."

Madge's father cuts him off before he can add anything else. "Do you?"

"Barely," Gale laughs. It's mostly one of nerves, though. Madge lifts her gaze to him and cocks an eyebrow. "My dad tried teaching me the whistle when I was younger. We have a wooden and a steel one. Haven't played in a while, though."

"I didn't know that," Madge says quickly. "You'll have to play for me!"

"Aw, Madge," Gale widens his eyes. "I'm not—"

"_Gale_," she pleads, batting her eyelashes at him.

Gale sneaks a glance at the mayor who's watching the interaction cautiously. Finally, he sighs. "Sure, Madge." She grins in response, reaching across the table and giving his hand a quick squeeze. That tiny burst of reassurance is enough to get him through the rest of the meal.

Because lastly, the mayor asks about Madge.

"Margaret is my only child," the mayor says slowly. Gale wishes he knew his first name. Calling him Sir is tiring, and Madge gets to call _his _mom Hazelle. "She's very important to me. She's my world."

"Daddy," Madge sighs.

Again, ignoring her, he continues. "And her happiness is extremely important to me, as is her safety."

"I agree," Gale nods. He feels his throat knotting. "Sir, I'd never let anything happen to Madge. I want you to know that." He swallows as best he can. "I love her." Gale drops his gaze from the mayor and looks toward the blonde seated across from him. She smiles and lets her blush consume her. "I do, I really love her."

The mayor pauses, allowing an overly awkward silence to fill the air. Gale wishes he could reach across and link his hand with Madge's for more than a span of 2 seconds. It always settles his nerves. She's too far. It'd be too obvious. But God, does he want to.

"Well then, marriage is the next step," her father finally responds. "Have you two talked marriage?" The question completely throws him off. Marriage? Gale glances toward Madge again who seems just as shocked as he does. "Future? Children? Living conditions?"

"I—" Gale tries to speak but can't find the right words.

The mayor looks at Gale for a very long time. "No?" He clears his throat. "Mr. Hawthorne, do you intend to marry my daughter? Or are you just wasting her time?"

"Not at all, Sir," Gale forces out quickly. He would love to marry Madge one day. The thought is completely overwhelming. Leaves him breathless and his brain scrambled. Marriage. He hadn't ever _sincerely_ thought about it with anyone. He never felt like he was ready. "Yes, I'd be honored to marry her. If she'd take me."

Gale's almost too scared to look at Madge. What if she doesn't want to marry him? What if this conversation is making her overly uncomfortable? But he sneaks a glance anyway, and is extremely relieved at her response. Her jaw has dropped yet she smiles slightly. Her eyes are wet yet she isn't crying. She blinks a few times before realizing that he's looking at her, and then chews down on her bottom lip.

"I see," the mayor nods.

A nod of approval? A nod of distaste? The man in front of Gale is very good at guarding his emotions, but then again he has to be. Gale wishes he knew where he stood, because he's still sweating.

Soon enough dinner is over. Gale gives Madge's father another handshake and thanks him for the meal. He thanks him for raising such a spectacular daughter. He thanks God that the entire thing is over.

Madge leads Gale outside, away from her father's view, and reassures him. "You did fine," Madge whispers to him. "Honestly, Gale, you said everything right."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Madge nods and laughs. "But I mean I'm not my father, so…" she trails off as Gale makes a face, and then she laughs again. "It doesn't matter what he thinks," she tells him. "Sure, he's my father, but he's not me. I get to make my own decisions. You said once that I'm my own person. And I am. And I love you, even if he doesn't." Gale smiles as she takes a step closer to him, her fingers, tugging at his shirt. "Gale," she murmurs. "What you said in there… about marrying me…"

He bends down and rests his forehead against hers. "What about it?" he asks.

"Did you…" Madge swallows and drops her gaze.

"I meant every word," he breathes. Her eyes pick back up to his and he drops his mouth to hers. He would marry her. No, he _will_ marry her. One day. He knows it. He can feel it, and he's never felt this way about anyone. "We should talk about it," he says between their lips. "We haven't. And we should."

"I agree," she nods, her voice still breathy and high. "Yes, we should talk about these things." Gale grins, sliding his hands around her hips and pulling her closer. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Gale kisses her again quickly, trying to deliver the message that the day will be spent with her if that's what she wants. "I want you to teach me how to swim," she says.

Gale pauses. "What?"

"I want you to teach me how to swim," Madge repeats carefully. Gale pushes her hair from her face and lifts an eyebrow. "I trust you. I want you to know that I trust you."

"I know that. Madge, if you're scared then—"

She cuts him off, "Will you teach me or not?" Gale nods, allowing himself to grin again. "Bright and early?"

"Before the sun is up," he nods, kissing her again. Hesitantly, he loosens his hold on her. Gale's tired of this separation. Having to say goodbye every night. He wants to pull her home with him and demand the bed so they can lie together without anyone else peering in. But he can't, so instead he drops his hands. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Madge, more giddy than she has ever been in her life, rushes back up the stairs and inside. Her thoughts consist of nothing but Gale. His smile. His touch. His overall feel. She wants nothing more than to disappear with him. Maybe one day she will.

Inside, she finds her father still at the dinner table. He's in the seat he had been while they ate, only all of the plates are gone. He still has some wine, as usual, and gestures for her to sit.

Almost instantly the happiness that had been enveloping her after tonight dissipates. Her father has on that look that she can't figure out what he's going to say and it unnerves her. The news he delivers with this expression is something she never enjoys.

"Madge," he starts tiredly. "He's a great man. Honestly." Madge lifts her eyebrows, surprised at her father's gentle tone. "He appears to have great work ethics. He seems to care a lot for his family." And for a moment, she begins to hope. "But I don't think that he is the one for you." As she opens her mouth to immediately protest he holds up his hand, silencing her. "I want you to end things."

"Daddy!" she throws her hands up and frowns. "What for?" Her voice is edging on hysteric, she's most definitely yelling. "Give me one good reason!"

"He jeopardizes your safety!" the mayor shouts back. The gentle tone is gone. "Yes, I love you, and yes, I want you to be happy, but at what cost? Safety first! Happiness second!"

"No," Madge hisses. "I will _not_." Madge shakes her head and lets her golden hair fly everywhere. "You can_not_ tell me how to life my life!" Her father blinks a few times, clearly surprised at her disagreement. "I _love_ him!" Madge slams her hands down on the table and stands. "I will _not_ end things with him no matter what you say!"

And with that, she marches from the dining room, letting the clicking of her heels fill the room.

Tears blot her eyes before she even reaches her room. Despite the lack of energy she has weighing her down, Madge slams the door with extreme force. The sound echoes through the house. She kicks off her shoes and wipes at her eyes, trying to swallow the sobs that claw their way up her throat.

Madge understands her father's point of view. Honestly, she does. Gale is a hunter and hops the fence. Gale could die in the mines on any given day. Gale is a quiet rebel who would side against the Capitol if there were to ever be an uprising. He's been whipped. He's been personally threatened. He jeopardizes Madge's safety.

But she doesn't care.

She loves him. Madge honest to God loves Gale with every fiber of her being. She loves the scruff on his jaw when he hasn't shaved in a few days and the sound of his laugh at the most inappropriate moments ever. She loves when he throws Posy over her shoulder so he can put her to bed and she loves the look he gets in his eyes when he has something on his mind. Madge loves the feel of his fingertips gliding over her skin. She loves him. Every ounce of him.

Why can't her father understand that?

Madge wipes away the makeup she put on for the evening and smears it all across her face. Tears drip down her cheeks and she swallows every cry she wants to release. It would do no good for her father to hear her acting like a child.

Just as she begins to calm down there's a gentle knock on the door. "I'm busy," Madge murmurs, just loud enough that it can carry to the other side of the door.

"I know you're not," Bernard answers. "I'm coming in." In moments the door is open and Bernard has slipped into the room. "Good God, Madge," he crosses the room to her and wipes under her eyes gently. "You're a mess!" Madge laughs but it's sharp and wet. "I figured by the way you stormed off that you'd be in a much better condition than this."

Madge clutches his shirt and buries her face in his chest. "Why doesn't Daddy like him?" she whimpers. Bernard holds her close and strokes her hair. "He's so _great_, Bernard. He is."

"I know," the butler nods.

"Why can't he _see_ that?"

"He just doesn't want to," Bernard tells her. "Your father doesn't want you growing up and leaving him here in this big house all by himself." Madge frowns as Bernard lifts her chin so she can face him. "He's worried. Your father does that a lot, you know. Worries."

"I know, but—"

"No buts, Madge." Bernard sighs and releases his hold on her. "No matter what you do or what you say, or father is going to deny the fact that Gale is a great man who cares about you more than anyone I've ever known."

Madge sniffles and wipes at her eyes again. "You think so?"

"That your father's a nut or that Gale's the one for you?" he asks. Madge wrinkles her nose. "Yes, I really think that you and Gale belong together. If it were up to me there would be no question to it." Bernard takes the seat at Madge's desk while the blonde clambers to sit on the edge of her bed. "I love you like you're my daughter, Madge. Every boy who's even been here I've watched to see if he was good enough for you. And Gale is. Trust me on this."

"Well unfortunately," she sighs, "you're not my father." Madge tugs on the tips of her hair. "But your approval does mean a lot to me."

"As it should," he nods. There's a pause as Madge sniffles again. Remnants from her tears. "Your mother would've loved him. I sincerely believe that."

"I wish she could've met him," Madge murmurs. Maybe she could've convinced her father that he's being irrational. "Or he, her." Madge is suddenly filled with a prickling sadness at the loss of her mother. It washes through her system and brings tears to her eyes all over again. "None of this is fair," she says, blinking to stop from crying.

It's not fair that her mother is gone. It's not fair that her father is empty. It's not fair that people in the Seam are starving, or that children are still being Reaped for the Hunger Games. It's not fair that the school was nearly obliterated. It's not fair. None of it.

"I know, Sweetie," Bernard sighs. "I know it's not."

* * *

"Vick mad I'm stealing his day?" Madge asks quietly as they sneak through the District.

She was out of the house long before her father was even awake. Left a note that said she was going to spend the day with Delly, and Madge knows for a fact that Delly will be with Taftan, therefore all is accounted for. If it comes down to it, Bernard has her covered. Her father knows she needs some time to herself.

"He goes most days I'm at work," Gale responds, readjusting the basket in his hand. "He's okay with the day off. More _Lily_ time."

"Lily time," Madge repeats with a laugh. She reaches down and laces her hand with his one that isn't holding a picnic basket. They'll be out all day. "They're cute." Gale lets out an _mmmhm_ and bends down to listen to the fence. Silence.

Gale holds up the fence so Madge can wiggle underneath, and then he quickly follows. The two are up the hill and out of sight before the sun has even risen. Once they're fully out of sight Madge swings around, sliding her arms around Gale's neck and pressing on her toes to kiss him.

She intends to make it quick, a greeting because they moved from her house so quickly they barely said hello, but Gale clearly isn't having any of that. He tightens his hold around her waist and deepens the kiss, tossing the basket off to the side so he can hold her. They stumble backwards and Madge trips over some roots but Gale steadies her, leaning against the trunk of a tree. She can't help but giggle as he starts down her neck, repeating his declaration of love for her over and over again.

"I love you," kiss, "I love you," kiss, "I love you," kiss. Finally by the time the sun comes up, Gale pulls away. He instills her with one more kiss before pulling her along. "It'll take us awhile to get to the lake," he tells her, picking up the basket. "We better start walking."

* * *

_A/N: I really do hope that some of you look at this from the mayor's POV. He's trying to be rational, he just doesn't want to lose his baby girl. Parents, man. Anyway, I'm sick. Haven't had the inspiration to write and my ears are clogged and I feel off balanced. May be getting better though. Hopefully! Enjoy the chapter. Predictions at the lake? Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen (ie: fence turning on/wild animals/father sends peacekeepers) so I just wanted to clear that up now. No worries. Marriage? OOOOOoooOOoOoO? Please review! _


	49. Chapter 49

The walk is a lot longer than Madge originally thought it would be. They stroll alongside the river and dip down to get some water every once in a while, but as the sun climbs in the sky it begins to get hotter and hotter and a quick stop isn't enough. Gale urges her on.

"Just think how nice the lake will feel when we get there," he says brightly. Madge focuses on that. The cool water all around her. She tries to push the panic out of her system but it creeps in anyway. "We'll be there soon."

Madge nods, but she's still nervous. God only knows what compelled her to suggest swimming in the first place. She's going to make a fool out of herself. To distract herself from the fear that coils around her lungs she spouts out the first thing that comes to her mind.

"So about marriage," she starts. Gale jerks his head toward her and lifts his eyebrows. "You said we should talk about it."

"We should," Gale says with a nod. "I just don't know where to start. Do you?" Madge shakes her head _no_. "I've never been with anyone like I'm with you, Madge." Gale pauses to duck under a tree branch, and then waits for Madge to follow. "If I look ten years into the future I still see you and me. Is that weird?"

"No," she squeaks. "I do too."

She and Gale curled up by the fire in some rinky-dink old house in the Seam. Children running through the house screaming about something. Gale laughing. Madge burying her nose in a book as Gale attempts to distract her. The thought of it nearly has her undone.

"Marriage is great. Honestly. But it's permanent." Gale pauses as they maneuver through some bushes. "Are you sure that you—"

"Don't you dare," Madge cuts him off instantly. She pulls him to a stop and frowns. "I want to be with you Gale. Forever. I'm sure that's what I want."

Gale smirks. "That's not what I was going to say, but I'm glad." He starts walking again, tugging her hip forward so she moves too. "I was going to ask if you were sure you were up for a swim," he says with a grin. Madge lifts her gaze and finds the lake stretched out in front of them. Her heart thuds in her chest and she opens her mouth to respond, but can't find any of the words she wants to say. Gale, clearly sensing this, slides his hands to her cheeks. "Madge," he whispers. "I love you. You've had plenty of time to drop me on my ass."

Thankful for a distraction from the body of water mere feet from her, she smiles. "I'm not going anywhere," she tells him.

Gale grins, leaning down to kiss her once. Madge sighs when he pulls away, and then instantly widens her eyes. Gale lowers himself down on one knee and she blinks rapidly, stumbling backwards. "Gale Hawthorne what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He lifts an eyebrow at her, confused, and then laughs. "Taking off my shoes? I'm not swimming with them on." She lets out a deep breath and wipes at her forehead. "C'mon, Undersee," Gale chuckles as he unties his laces, "I'm not going to be _that _obvious." She nods and quirks a smile, dropping down next to him so she can remove her own shoes. "I want to marry you. I do. But we're nowhere near ready for that yet."

"I agree," she says, yanking her shoes from her feet. "Bad timing."

"Would you've said no?" he questions, his lips pulling into a mischievous smirk. Madge thinks about this for a moment. What _would_ she've said? Without waiting for her to respond Gale says, "Never mind, don't answer that." She likes to think she would've said yes. But like he said, they're not ready yet. "I can't believe we're talking about marriage like it's a joke."

Madge yanks off a shoe. "We're just making light of it," she insists. It's a serious subject.

Once both of her shoes are off she stands back up, watching as Gale pulls his sweat soaked shirt from his body. He drops it on the ground and glances toward Madge with a smirk. "_What_ are you looking at, Undersee?" Madge rolls her eyes as he drops his pants, wearing only his boxers. She fiddles with the buttons on her shirt but can't tear her eyes from Gale's chest. Again he smirks, striding toward her with ease. "Does no good for you to be distracted," he chuckles, standing behind her.

"Distraction helps," she chokes out.

The lake is gigantic and could swallow her whole. It's going to be refreshing after this long hot walk, but it's still terrifying all the same.

Gale chuckles again and wraps his arms around her. His bare chest is pressed to her back. "I'll keep you safe," Gale murmurs in her ear. "Swimming's easy." He brings his hands up and swats hers out of the way so he can undo the buttons of her shirt himself. "Since when do you wear plaid?" he breathes. Madge glances down at her shirt and lifts her shoulders into a weak shrug. "I like it."

In moments the plaid button-up is discarded next to his shirt and pants. Madge spins around to face Gale and makes eye contact as she drops her shorts. Gale's eyes lower for a moment but meet hers again almost instantly, and then he smirks. Madge resists the urge to press on her tiptoes and kiss him. Gale rests his hands on her shoulders and then slides them down her arms, tugging her close. The sensation sends electricity through her veins and she smiles slightly.

Before she can say anything else he picks her off the ground, cradling her in his arms like one would with a child. "Gale!" she shouts out in protest. Madge does _not_ like when she can't feel the ground. That might also have to do with why she doesn't like swimming. "Put me down," she laughs. Her fingers clutch at his chest as she tries not to make herself sound too terrified.

"I should do to you what I did to Rory when I taught him how to swim," Gale murmurs.

"Gale—"

"Just throw you in."

"Gale," she says again, tightening her grip on him. "Don't you _dare_."

Again he laughs, swinging her around so she lands with her feet on the ground. "I'm going to jump in. You okay to walk in from the side?" Madge jerks her head into a nod, wondering if his taunting has helped her fear whatsoever.

Gale kisses her forehead quickly and lunges away from her. "Where are you going?" she calls out as he sprints away.

He doesn't answer, only keeps running toward a large tree that grows near the edge of the lake. Madge crosses her arms over her chest, knowing that he's not going to answer if she asks again. She glances up at the sun and sighs. It's hot. Very hot. There's no denying that the lake is going to feel great. It's just the aspect of not knowing what's in the water that scares her. Or when she can't feel her feet touching the ground. What's below her?

She takes a few steps forward and dips her toes in the water. Nice and cool.

Madge looks up again and finds Gale _in_ the tree. "I thought we were _swimming_," she shouts to him. "Not _tree climbing!_"

Moments later a rope swings down from the tree. It hangs in the air for a brief second as it drifts back and forth. And then Gale pulls it over to him, and hangs on, and lets the rope carry him towards the lake. Before Madge can cry out, his laughter is heard through the air, and then – splash! – he's in the water. Madge realizes that she's covering her mouth with her hand, waiting for him to surface, and then he does.

Gale flicks his head backwards and his hair follows, making it shape into the strangest style. She lets out a breathy laugh, mostly from nerves. "C'mon!" he calls out, motioning towards the water. "Get. In!"

"Gale, I don't know about this," she protests.

"You're the one that dragged me out here!" he shouts, though it's all playful. She lets out a deep breath and nods.

She is brave.

Madge Undersee is brave.

Hesitantly she steps into the lake. The floor of the lake covered in weeds and rocks. The feel of both under her toes makes her squirm. Madge looks back up and sees Gale treading water in the middle of the lake. He jerks his head toward him and lifts his hands out of the water so he can motion toward himself.

Ankles. Shins. Thighs. Madge walks toward him as the water swallows her up. Hips. Waist. Gale swims toward her and offers her his hand. She accepts it.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" he asks. "The water." Madge nods. She hadn't even been thinking about the cool water all around her and the relief it's providing from the unrelenting sun. Terror was the only thing shooting through her veins. Gale lifts her hand and kisses it. "Breathe, Madge," Gale whispers.

Madge lets out a deep breath. One she hadn't known she was holding in. "Sorry." Gale shrugs lightly and smiles. "I trust you," she murmurs, "I do, I just…"

"Come here," Gale instructs. Madge walks along the bottom of the lake until her body is pressed against his. "Just hold onto me," he breathes. Gale kisses her once and his damp hair tingles her face. "I've got you."

* * *

Gale drags Madge out into the water gently. Her legs are locked around his stomach and her arms around his neck. He can feel the tension all through her body. As they go deeper and deeper toward the center of the lake he presses kisses to her shoulder. "I've got you," he says again. "Not gonna let anything hurt you."

Madge tries to bury herself against him, but their lack of clothing leaves her with her nose in the crook of his neck. If Madge weren't so rigid and terrified, Gale would probably be a bit more turned on at this point. Watching her strip down into practically nothing was nearly too much for him altogether.

"Alright," Gale stops. "I can touch here, but just barely. Which means you won't be able to." Madge makes a face at him but he pulls her into another kiss. "You're short. Not my fault." He goes to release his hold on her but she only grips him tighter. "Madge," he chuckles. "You have to let go. I'm right here."

"I don't wanna." With a deep breath Gale physically _pries_ Madge from him. "Gale, don't, I—" he holds her arm length from him, watching as she learns how to tread. She glances down at herself then up toward him. "I can't touch," she chokes out.

"I know. I'm right here." Her grip on his arm is painful, but that's alright. "How about we start with floating? Lay on your back," he instructs. Her face instantly fills with terror again. "Madge, I'm _right here_. Lay back." Madge dips down into the water and lets her golden hair get wet. She shivers. Gale moves so his hands are beneath her back, just in case she is to sink, though he knows she won't. "Ease up," he whispers. "You're too tense."

Madge lets out a deep breath and squeezes her eyes shut. Her body relaxes. And she floats. Just like Gale knew she would. "Better?" she asks. He can still hear the fear in her voice but it isn't as thick.

"Yes," he nods. Slowly he moves his hands away and holds them above the water. "Open your eyes."

She does, and nearly screams when she finds his hands in the air. She lunges toward him for a safety net again but he moves slightly out the way. And this small game of _tag_ is how Madge learns how to swim. Whenever she sinks too much Gale will help her back up, and this continues for a very long time. When she does eventually catch him she pushes his head under the water, muttering something about how rude and distasteful this entire thing was.

"Aw, Madge," he laughs. "You're practically a natural. The bottom of the lake is like, two inches beneath you. You're fine."

"I don't like swimming I hate swimming and I never want to—"

"Will you jump in?" he asks, cutting her off. Madge lifts her eyebrows high on her forehead and shakes her head instantly. "Jump in. Please, Madge?" She turns her head toward the tree where the rope swings. "It's safe. I promise that it's safe."

"How did it even _get_ there? Gale, I don't—"

"Rory and I put it up one summer." Rory hated the woods, but he loved swimming. And the summer after the fence was off again all Gale wanted to do was spend his time in them. He'd go after work if he had to, and Rory came with him. "It's sturdy, I swear. Please. For me."

Madge frowns, clutching at Gale's shoulders. "Tree climbing _and_ swimming? All in one day?" She shakes her head. "I can barely tread without fear of drowning." Gale frowns, too. "Gale, don't push me."

"I'm not," he grumbles. "Don't do it if you don't want to." She lifts her eyebrows high on her forehead. "I'd _like_ you to. Just once. But whatever, I mean—" he sighs. "It's fun. Really. It is." Madge chews on her bottom lip and sighs. "What's that look for?"

"You're guilt tripping me," she huffs.

"I am not!" Gale frowns. Maybe he is guilt tripping her a little. "You've already impressed the hell out of me by getting in the lake. Alright? You don't have to jump from a tree to prove your mighty worth." And now, Madge frowns. She pushes away from Gale and starts toward the edge of the lake. "Aw, Madge," Gale rakes his fingers through his hair. "What'd I say?"

Madge grumbles to herself as she reaches the shore. Gale groans and splashes his face with water. Stupid. He's so stupid. As he goes to make his way out of the lake, chase her down and apologize for the _guilt trip_, he realizes that she's climbing the tree. He watches her for a moment. She doesn't even hesitate to pull herself up the trunk of the tree. She _had_ told him that she'd climbed trees before, it's just been awhile. Katniss must've taught her all those years ago.

But still, the fact that she does it without even pausing amazes him. It takes Madge a bit to actually get herself up the tree, and then again she hesitates. The rope is in her hands and she looks out at Gale.

"You're crazy!" Gale calls out to her. "You don't have to prove anything to me, Madge!"

She doesn't answer, only readjusts the rope in her hand and leaps from the tree. Gale swears he hears her squeak the second the flies through the air, but it's too quick for him to tell. And then she plunges in the water.

Gale swims as quickly as he can to the spot she went under and lets out a breath of relief when she surfaces. Madge whips her hair backwards as she gasps for breath. Her eyes find Gale's and they hold each other's gaze for a moment.

"Madge—" he starts.

But she cuts him off. "That was great!" She laughs and lunges toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Gale, that was amazing!" As she laughs her body moves against his. "It felt like I was flying!" He swears he can feel her heart thudding rapidly. "Terrifying, yes, but still incredible!"

He lowers his forehead to hers and knits his eyebrows. "What the hell'd you do that for?"

Madge's smile fades a bit, but she still looks bright. "To show you that I could."

"You didn't have to," he nearly grumbles. "Don't you _ever_ do anything you don't want to do, Madge. Not for me."

"I already told you that I don't do anything I don't want to," she tells him. Madge reaches up and brushes his damp hair from his face, smiling lightly. She still takes heavy breaths, proof that adrenaline is still buzzing through her body. "I did it because I wanted to prove to _myself_ that I could." Madge rests her hand on his bare chest, finally dropping her eyes. "I wanted to convince myself that I'm brave."

The silence is short after that. Gale drops his lips to hers and kisses her fiercely. When he pulls away he says, "You're the bravest person I know."

She chokes out a quick laugh. "Am not."

"Are too." Again he dips down, letting their noses bump. "You're crazy and extremely confusing, but also brave." Gale presses a kiss to her nose. "Want to do it again?"

And so the rest of the afternoon is spent screaming, dangling from a rope and falling into the water. They laugh and they kiss and they tangle themselves in each other. When the sun starts to slip away the two lay on the edge of the lake and let the heat of the day dry them off. And Gale's going to be sore tomorrow from all the swimming, but he doesn't regret it at all.

* * *

Gale gets home late after sneaking Madge back to her house. They spent a bit of time against the siding of her home before Madge's butler came out and shooed Gale away with a laugh, but now he's back in the Seam.

Prim and Rory are out of the house, thank God. Not that Rory hadn't been helping with food and whatnot, because he had, and Prim helped with the laundry too, but now there's _so much_ more space.

Vick's already in bed, thankful to have a mattress back, and Posy's tucked in too. Hazelle's the only one awake, waiting to put out the fire that they made dinner with before returning to bed. She says nothing to Gale as he stumbles in, intoxicated on life more than anything else. His hair's a mess, as are his clothes, but he can't be bothered to wipe the smile from his face.

"Hey Ma," he calls over his shoulder as he kicks off his shoes.

"Good day?" she asks.

"The best," he nods. Gale tosses the now empty picnic basket on the table and drops down on the couch, sighing at the comfort of it. The couch is no bed, but it's a lot easier on his back than the floor. "Madge's a natural swimmer, really. Just had to get the basics out there." He scratches at his forehead. "Maybe I'll teach Posy. What do you think?"

Hazelle smiles and turns to face him. "I think that's a great idea, Gale. Maybe you and Vick and her can go out. Family trip," she says with a laugh.

Gale laughs too. "Maybe. That sounds fun." Hazelle takes the seat next to him and rests her hand on his knee, letting out a deep sigh. Gale peeks over at her and frowns. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like… that," he says, gesturing to his mother. Hazelle lifts her eyebrows and retracts her hand. "Like you want to talk about something."

"Well maybe I do," Hazelle says shortly, trying to swallow her smile. She can't. Gale thinks she looks ridiculous, trying to look angry like this. "We barely got to talk about your dinner with the mayor," she finally adds. "How was it? Everything ok?"

Gale chuckles. "It was fine, Mom. Honestly." He drops his head backwards and sinks to a slouch. "He asked me if I planned to marry Madge or if I was just wasting her time." Gale tips his head toward his mother but keeps himself reclined. "I said I planned to marry her." Again, Hazelle looks ridiculous trying not to smile. "What do you think? Do you think she's right for me? I just don't," he sighs. "I don't know."

It's not that he isn't sure about his feelings for Madge. He is. Especially when they're together. But it's when Gale's alone that the self-doubt begins to creep in.

"Yes, Honey," she says softly. "I think Madge is great for you. And you for her." Gale bites his tongue before spewing out the fact that she's lied to him a few times. He's just looking for a reason to disagree. Every couple has their arguments. "You two had some rough patches at the start, maybe you still do. You don't talk to me about them if there are any. But I honestly believe that you two have something special."

Something special. Something _great_.

Hazelle reaches over and squeezes his hand. "At dinner the other day, the way she looked at you and the way you looked back…" his mother trails off and smiles. "I saw all I needed to see."

"What about with Posy? Or Vick?" Gale asks. "You think that she's okay with them?"

She laughs and asks, "Are you serious? They adore her, Gale!"

"And you?" he asks, sitting up a bit. "You're okay with her?"

Hazelle smiles brightly and rests her hand on her son's shoulder. "_Yes_. Madge makes you happy, which in turn makes me happy." She waits a moment and then pulls her hand back, carefully removing her wedding ring from her finger. "I want you to have this," she says, reaching for Gale's hand.

"Mom, no," Gale shakes his head and pulls his hand away. "No."

But Hazelle is persistent. She pries Gale's hand open and forces the ring into his palm. "I was going to give it to the first of you that got married," she tells him, "but Rory didn't tell me about his plan with Prim until he had already purchased a ring at the hob." Gale stares down at the item. A silver band with a tiny green jewel. Emerald, maybe. "It's been in our family for a long time, Gale. Give it to her when you're ready." She pauses. "Or not at all. Your life."

Gale snorts as his mother pushes herself from the couch. Hazelle peers over her shoulder with a smirk before returning to the fire.

He stands and chases after her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Thanks," he murmurs. Hazelle sighs, stroking his back and murmuring something about how he'll always be her baby. He would shush her and tell her to quit it if the ring in his hand wasn't so heavy. Everything suddenly feels very, _very_ real.

* * *

_A/N: Marriage oOoO. Good or bad? I love to hear your thoughts! Please please please review! _


	50. Chapter 50

Helping Hazelle and Posy with the laundry sort of becomes a habit for Madge. She tries to spend less and less time in her own home, considering her father always gives her snide glances and looks of disapproval, and they welcome her with open arms. Hazelle has been overly smiley for the past few days, humming to herself as she works or laughing a bit too hard at things that aren't funny. Madge tries not to be too obvious, but it makes her smile too.

"Oh would you look at this," Hazelle sighs as she pulls something out of one of Gale's pockets. She wears a sad smile as she stares down at the item in her hand. A watch. Something stirs inside Madge, she's heard of this before. "Must've forgotten to switch it out," Hazelle continues, lifting the item to show both of the girls.

"Is it still broken?" Posy asks, looking up from the shirt she folds. Hazelle presses a button and pops it open, staring at the hands of the face for a bit before shaking her head. Posy sighs, "Figures."

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday?" Madge asks Gale as he pulls her into his arms. The two snuggle on the couch as Posy makes faces at them from across the room, always laughing at the end though.

Gale shakes his head and buries himself in her neck. "Nothing."

"Don't say nothing," she says back, elbowing him in the ribs.

Gale flinches and squeezes her tighter to his body. "_Ow_," he chuckles, "that _hurt_. Mines are killing me, Hun."

"Hun?" Posy calls from across the room. "You two are _disgusting_."

"Hey, quit eavesdropping," Gale shouts back before leaning down to kiss Madge's neck. Posy groans and escorts herself out of the room, smiling the entire time she makes her dramatic exit. "Anyway," Gale murmurs once his sister is gone, "I don't want anything. Don't you dare spend a single dollar on me. Alright?" Madge frowns. He got _her_ something for her birthday, why can't she get him something? It won't be anything big, really. Maybe just some of his favorite snack or some new gloves. "Stop thinking about it," he laughs against her skin. "I don't want anything."

"But—"

"No buts, Madge," he says sternly. "Do _not_ get me anything." He pulls her chin toward him and kisses her gently. "Just show up to the dumb party my mom always throws, okay?" Madge eventually nods, still plotting on her gift.

* * *

Gale fiddles with the ring in his pocket, wondering if this is the right thing to do. He's been in the District jewelry store once. Twice, maybe. He can't even remember why. Trips long ago with his father to get something special for mom when they had a little extra cash. And now he's here on his own time. His own money. His own reasons.

With a deep breath he pushes open the door, listening to the jingle of the bell overhead. Gale should've changed, he's still in his grimy old miner outfit. Covered in coal. The people in this shop will look down on him. But the ring in his pocket is important, and he wants it cleaned crystal clear. He can't get that kind of quality from the hob; it has to be done here.

Gale marches up to the counter and waits. "One second!" someone yells from the back, and the voice is followed by a sound of tingling electricity. A few moments later the person marches into the front room with a facemask on. They flip it up. Gale stares, blinking at the person in front of him. "Gale Hawthorne," he nods slowly.

Dammit. What was his name?

"Jace," Gale finally forces out. Yeah, that was it. "Your family owns the jewelry shop."

"Excellent observation," Jace mutters, yanking the faceguard from his head and dropping it on the ground with a clang. "Can I help you with something?" There's something in his voice, anger, frustration. Gale can't figure it out. "You come all the way out here to stare at me?"

"Do you clean stuff here?" Gale asks. And now, Jace blinks. "Jewelry. Rings."

"Rings," he repeats. "You have a ring?" Gale nods, pulling the thing from his pocket. He stares down at it for a moment and smiles to himself, trying not to let Jace see. It's old and dirty. A nice cleaning will do it good. "Lemme see," Jace says as he extends his hand. Gale's reluctant to give it up, but eventually he does. The man in front of him instantly changes into someone new. A professional. "It's in pretty good shape," he tells him. "Doesn't look to be scratched. Just covered in coal."

"So you can clean it?" Gale asks. "How much?" He has some money, hopefully it'll be enough.

"Slow down there," Jace smirks, leaning forward on his elbows. "I have a few questions." Gale clenches his fists and frowns but knows he can't threaten to take his business elsewhere. It's here or nowhere. "May I?"

"Sure, but can we hurry this up? I have places to be." Has to get home before Madge and his mother get suspicious. It's game night.

"Are you gonna hurt Madge?" Jace asks. The sudden authoritative tone to his voice makes Gale jump. "Because I swear to God if you hurt her I'll wring your neck."

"No," he answers simply. "Not intentionally, I'd never hurt her." That sounded awful. Gale should've just said no. Left it at no.

Jace waits a moment, narrowing his eyes at the miner. "This ring for her?" he asks. His voice wavers a bit but Gale pretends not to notice. "You gonna ask her to marry you?"

"It's my moms," Gale says quietly. He doesn't want to say yes, but it is. And at the same time, he's not lying. "I just want it cleaned. Can you do that?" Jace hesitates, glancing back down at the ring before jerking his head into a nod. "How much?"

"Five silver," Jace says as he carefully lowers the ring onto the counter. "No," he waits. "Four." Gale lifts an eyebrow. "Ring this size doesn't require full price," Jace mutters. Gale frowns and the word _charity_ rings in his head, but he swallows whatever he wants to say and nods, digging in his pocket for the money. "Madge likes green," Jace murmurs, accepting the coins. "She'll like the ring."

"I said that it's—"

"Save it," Jace holds up his hand, cutting Gale off. The miner swallows again. "I don't like you, but I guess you know that. Maybe it's the fact that I let Madge slip through my fingers or maybe it's because you're a bad guy, I just don't like you." Jace groans, pulling his hands through his hair. "No, I know you're not a bad guy. Madge wouldn't be with you if you were." Gale wants to tell him to stop talking, save the sap story for later, but for some reason he can't. "Listen," Jace sighs. "She's… we haven't really been talking. But I care a lot about her, alright? And I just, I need to know that she's going to be okay."

"She's going to be okay," Gale tells him with pure confidence. "And no offense, but I don't like you much either."

Jace smirks, lifting his gaze. "Good. Because if you ever let Madge get away I'll jump right on my chance."

"No doubt in my mind," Gale mutters. "But the thing is, she's with me. So if you _ever_ touch her, if you ever even _look _at her the wrong way, don't think I won't break your jaw." Gale narrows his eyes for emphasis. "Because I will."

Jace mimics Gale with an eye roll and says, "No doubt in my mind." He lowers the ring down to the counter and sighs. "Just don't break her."

"I don't plan to."

* * *

Gale doesn't really notice when his watch goes missing, or at least that's what Hazelle says. "He spent ten minutes rifling through his drawers trying to find it," she told Madge quietly. "I wanted to tell him that he wouldn't find it but I couldn't." She sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "He'll be alright when you give it back," she had said.

But the watch is in Madge's hands now. Safe and sound. To be cleaned. Madge won't spend any money, she _swears_ she won't, she just wants to clean out all of the parts. She knows the pocket watch has stopped working because it's clogged with coal, it's the only explanation really, and she's just going to get Jace to help her clean it.

Oh, _Jace_. They haven't talked in a bit. And she feels overly selfish and _rude_ going to the jewelry shop and asking him for this favor, but it's for Gale's _birthday_. She takes a deep breath and collects herself before marching into the shop. It used to be like a second home to her, all the time she spent sitting with Jace behind the counter laughing at things that hadn't mattered much, and now it almost feels like a prison.

Of course the lights are still bright and the atmosphere is mostly the same, but it's still _different_.

Jace sits behind the counter, furiously scrubbing on something small. The bell rings and he looks up, dropping his hands out of view immediately.

"Madge," he chokes out.

"Hi," she holds up her hand, waving a bit. She smiles, or tries too. Her memories with Jace are mostly good. She does miss him. Honestly. "How've you been?" His shoulders lift slightly, his lips twitching upward into an _almost_ smile. "Are you busy?"

"Not really," he shrugs, fully this time, and slides whatever he was working on under the counter. "Just cleaning something. Or trying to. Proving to be a bit harder than I had originally thought."

"Maybe I can help," Madge tells him. Bernard has a whole bunch of tricks of getting things to shine. Maybe some of them work on jewelry too?

"It's not really the dirtiness of the item that makes it hard to clean," he mutters. "But never mind that." Jace catches her gaze and smiles a bit. "You're not here to catch up, are you?" Madge tips her head into a _no_ with a frown. The guilt sweeps through her though she knows it shouldn't. "I didn't think so. That's alright." He props himself up on his elbows and his eyes sparkle. "What's up?"

"Well speaking of cleaning…" Madge trails off, yanking the item from her pocket. "Could you teach me how?" She steps forward and places the watch on the counter. "Taking it apart and putting it back together?" Jace stares down at it, blinking a few times. "It's stopped working," Madge rambles on. "Might have some broken parts."

"Is it his?" Jace asks sharply. However, instantly he softens the tone of his voice. "Gale?"

"It's for his birthday," Madge says as she nods. Suddenly she's babbling. "If you don't want to help I understand, kind of, I mean I can always ask Bernard because he seems to know little things about everything but I just figured I'd ask you first because we could catch up as you taught me and—"

Jace shuts her up with a flick of his wrist, holding his hand up to wait for her to stop talking. Madge clamps her lips shut and watches as he pulls the pocket watch toward him. He opens it slowly, staring at the picture on the inside of Gale's family. That's a bit dirty too from all the time spent in the mines. Madge should fine a new one. His thumb runs over the face of the watch and rubs off some coal, just not a lot.

"Of course I'll help you, Madge," he says softly. Jace glance up through his dark hair and smiles, the same old smile he's always had. "I sort of owe you."

"You do?"

"I've been a jerk. For a while." He closes the watch and flips it over to get to the mechanics on the inside. "I'm surprised you keep coming back, honestly. Might as well do anything to hold onto you." Madge blushes at the _sort of _compliment and leans down, watching as the back pops off. She flinches at first, terrified that he's really broken it, but then Jace laughs. "Don't worry, it'll slide right back into place." He stares down at the gears and frowns. "Well, it appears that you were right," he mutters. "This thing is filthy."

"Will you teach me how to clean it?"

He lifts an eyebrow. "Sure. I can clean it for you if you want, though. It's really not—"

"No," Madge shakes her head. "I want to help." She wants to do it all. It's a birthday gift from her, not Jace. And maybe one day in the future she'll have to clean it again…

"When do you need it by?"

"Two weeks," she tells him.

Jace grins. "That's plenty of time." He fiddles with something under the counter and Madge hears something clicking open and then shutting again, as though he was putting something away. And then he pats to the stool next to him. "Get back here. You have a lot to learn."

* * *

Gale notices the cuts on her fingers before she does. Sometimes it stings when she washes her hands but the small scrapes around her fingernails always seem to go away. He kisses her fingertips and frowns. "The hell've you been doing, Undersee?"

She laughs and lifts her shoulders. "They're probably from gardening," she lies. But this lie is okay. The cuts are from all those damn gears in that damn watch. She tries her best to avoid them but they somehow end up wounding her anyway.

"Well quit gardening then," he chuckles. Gale laces his hand with hers and pulls her onto his lap. She's realized that he likes it when she's here. His hands slip around her hips and he rests his forehead against her back. The house is buzzing with energy, Lily and Vick over at the dinner table talking about something and Posy helping with dinner, but Madge can only focus on Gale. "I wish I didn't have to go back to the mines," he murmurs suddenly. "I much preferred working above ground."

Madge sighs. "Maybe you should do something in construction," she suggests, though she knows it's an empty option. "Didn't your dad do some work like that?"

"Kind of," Gale mutters. "Not really." Madge sighs again, turning her head to face him. Gale lifts himself before dropping his forehead to hers. "I just feel so useless sometimes," Gale grumbles. Not really at her, just in general. "I'm going to be 26 in a few days and I just feel like I haven't done anything." Madge slides her hands up his neck and cradles his head. "I want to _do_ something. I don't want to be a miner for the rest of my life."

Madge stretches her lips until they graze Gale's. He sighs, tightening his hold on her and deepening the kiss greatly. She pulls away before a moan crawls up her throat and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You're so much more than a miner," she whispers as their eyes find each other's. "You're a brother. A son. A hunter. A friend." Gale smirks. "A lover," she adds quickly. Gale laughs and kisses her nose. "Don't let one thing define you," she tells him. "Okay?"

"Okay," he nods. "I love you."

"I love you," she says back, kissing him before Posy can grumble something under her breath.

* * *

"You two are more similar than I originally though," Jace mutters as he hands Madge back the pocket watch. He's been storing it at the shop so she doesn't lose it. And it's working now. The thought makes her ecstatic. "Cleaning," he grumbles. Madge lifts an eyebrow at him but he says nothing, only waving her off. "Glad that it works?"

"Yes," she nods. "Thank you so much, Jace."

His shoulders lift, "It was easy. You did all the work."

Madge sticks out her tongue at him and he laughs, leaning backwards on his stool. She opens the watch and stares down at it, marveling at how shiny and new it looks. There's still a few chinks in the armor that she couldn't clean out but overall it looks great. "Jace," she says. "Would it be weird if I put a picture of myself in?" She looks up from the picture of too young Posy and Vick and Rory and meets his green gaze. "Yes? Okay."

"No," he chuckles. "No! I didn't say yes!" Jace scratches at his chin. "Maybe put a picture of you in over the one of his family. So it's still there. He can look at whichever he wants for the day." He grins. "Or he can just throw out the one of you."

Madge groans, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "You're rude."

"I'm _joking_," Jace laughs. "He'd love a picture of you, I'm sure." Madge wrinkles her nose up at him. "What's that look for?"

"When did you become so sure of what Gale would love?" she asks.

It's meant to be playful, sort of, but Jace only shrugs. "Who wouldn't love a picture of you?" Madge pushes his _sort of_ compliment from her brain and watches as he marches back into the workroom shouting a "_hang on_" over his shoulder. Madge looks back down at the watch and sighs. It would be best to get a big group family picture of all of them. A newer one. Gale would love it. But film costs money and it would be a bit obvious if she called a gathering of all his family without _him_ that she was up to something. Jace returns moments later, waving something in the air. "Here," he says, handing over a picture. "Use this one."

Madge lifts an eyebrow as she takes the photo. It's one of her. Fairly recent, maybe from last year. Her hair's a bit longer in the photo than it is now, but it still looks like her. And it's in pretty good shape. "Why do you have this?"

"We were best friends for a while," Jace says easily. The way he waves it off kind of upsets her. They still could be best friends if he wasn't such an ass most of the time. He's been better, though, she has to admit. "But I can always get another."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Jace nods. He scratches at his chin as she slides the picture into place. "I hope he likes his present," he murmurs. "You two… you two are good together."

* * *

_A/N: Kind of a simple chapter. Wanted to post it before bed, it's been a long day. Gale's birthday next chapter. Hate to say it but some sad stuff'll be happening soon. Enjoy lovey dovey while you can. Welcome back Jace? Sort of? It'd been a while since we saw him, thought I'd bring him back. Thought Gale and him had to have a talk. Please review! Let me know if you find any errors, I'll fix them in the morning. Side note: 50 chapters? WhaT?!_


	51. Chapter 51

The pocket watch feels heavy by her side, but not a bad sort of kind. Just a pleasant reminder that it's there. The dress that she's wearing has pockets so deep no one can even notice the tiny bump it makes on her hip, but it's all Madge can focus on.

People lounge carelessly around the Hawthorne house waiting for the shift at the mines to end. Katniss and Peeta are on the couch whispering about something and Peeta tries to sneak kisses in every once in a while. Posy browses a book but Madge can tell that she's not really reading, just sort of looking at the words. Vick and Prim are playing cards at the table, a game that Madge doesn't know or she would've joined. They offered to teach her but she wasn't very focused. And lastly, Hazelle guards the cake that Peeta brought so Vick doesn't sneak anymore fingers of icing. Madge mills about from here to there, just sort of watching all of them.

Her family.

Finally, after what feels like a very long wait, the door squeaks open. Everyone leaps from their seats and opens their mouth to shout happy birthday when they realize that Gale isn't walking in, but instead Rory. The cheers die in their throats and Prim frowns. "Honestly?" she asks her husband.

Rory laughs and lifts his shoulders. "Gale made me!" he tells the crowd. Moments later Gale walks in looking pleased with himself, grinning at the expressions on everyone's face. "Happy birthday, Brother," Rory says, thumping Gale on the shoulder once before making his way over to Prim.

Everyone else shouts their birthday wishes and Gale waves them all off, walking over to his mother first. He accepts his hugs and says his hellos. "No confetti this year?" he asks Posy, quirking up his eyebrow. The little girl blushes and starts to rattle off an apology but Gale only laughs. "Trust me, Pose. I can survive without the confetti."

He makes his way over to Madge last, though his eyes have found her again and again. "Happy birthday," she murmurs when he reaches her. He grins as her fingers wrap around his dirty miner shirt and pulls him down to her. They kiss quickly but when he pulls away he laughs, wiping at her face. Madge can feel the bit of coal he left on her forehead but it doesn't bother her much.

"You're just spreading the coal around!" Posy tells them. Gale tries again and again to get the dust from her face but eventually gives up.

Madge laughs and drops her forehead to Gale's shoulder. "You better not have gotten me anything," he whispers in her ear before spinning back around to his family. She can only shrug. She didn't, not really. Nothing big or anything. Or gotten.

As Gale moves around making small talk with everyone, the house coming alive now they he's home, Madge shivers a bit. It's getting cooler outside, with summer coming to an end, but the Hawthorne's home is filled with heat and energy that her goosebumps are instantly gone.

Gale takes a seat at the table and everyone joins in, pulling up chairs so they can pass out their gifts. Posy forces her present into Gale's hands first, an old book Madge has never seen before. Gale seems genuinely pleased at the old leather thing and thanks his sister, though he warns her not to get him anything next year. Katniss and Peeta's present is the cake. Hazelle got him some new rope for snares. Rory and Prim bought him a few bags of his favorite tea that Hazelle instantly decides to start a pot of. Vick gives Gale a strange looking stone.

"I found it in the river," he tells Gale as the miner examines it. "So I didn't spend any damn money, and I think it looks pretty damn cool."

"Enough of your mouth," Gale responds, reaching over and ruffling up his younger brother's hair. It's a shiny rock, probably very rare. A medley of colors swirl throughout it, and it isn't very large. Small enough to keep in his pocket. Gale thanks Vick with a genuine smile.

Everyone turns to Madge, their eyebrows high on their forehead expectantly. "Sorry," she shrugs to the crowd. "I _followed_ his instructions and didn't get him anything."

"But what about—" Posy starts, but one look from Hazelle gets her to shut her mouth. "Never mind."

Gale grins, leaping from his seat to reach hers and pulling Madge into his arms instantly. He kisses her everywhere. Her nose. Her cheeks. Her forehead. Peeta lets out one of those wolf whistles and the entire room laughs.

"This is why I love her," Gale calls out to the entire room. Posy groans again, but the smile is still there. Cake is served moments later, Gale having decided Madge's seat is big enough for the both of them. She sits on his lap and lets his arms circle around her waist.

Small pieces of cake are passed around so no one gets a stomach ache and leaving room for dinner, which Madge finds odd is being served after the cake. Seam traditions, she supposes. By then Gale's changed into something clean, a nice shirt that doesn't have any coal on it. He keeps himself near Madge throughout the entire evening, whispering things in her ear and kissing her neck when no one is watching. She thought it was _Gale's_ birthday, why is she the one feeling like she's getting a present?

"I wanna show you something," Madge whispers to Gale. He lifts an eyebrow and frowns but Madge only laughs. "Come _on_, Gale. Please?"

He sneaks another kiss and nods, his eyes darting up to his family. They're all preoccupied, he decides, because he stands and scoops Madge along with him. Instantly there are protests, people asking him to stay and wait around, but Hazelle cuts them all off. "It's _his_ birthday!" she tells them. "Let him do what he wants!"

"Thanks Ma," he grins. As Gale bids his goodbyes to everyone who's stopped by, Madge catches Hazelle wink.

* * *

Hand in hand they stroll through the District, Gale continuing to pester Madge about where they're going. She only laughs and tells him to stop bugging her. It's been a good day, really. Easy work in the mines. No confetti getting stuck in his hair. 26 hasn't been awful yet. And honestly, Gale doesn't think it'll be awful. He has Madge.

"Look," she finally says, pulling him to a stop. They're in the middle of town. It's getting later so not many people are out. The sky is fading to dark blue. It takes him a minute to realize what she's pointing to. "They finished the school today," Madge tells him with a grin.

Gale grins too. "That means they're starting back up soon?"

"Monday's the first day," she tells him with a nod. Her hand tugs him forward and they march toward the school. "I got my class list this morning. It was weird that Posy wasn't on it, you know?" Gale nods, though he doesn't really know. They reach the doors and find them locked, but Madge types a code into a pin pad near the door and they listen to the locks unclick. "They even made it more high tech," she tells him. "I'm excited."

"Of course you're excited about school," he murmurs with a laugh.

The lights overhead turn on as they walk down the hallway, probably something to do with a motion sensor. The entire thing sort of creeps Gale out. Why couldn't they have just stuck to the same old school it had always been? He supposes that the improvements are for the best though.

"Down here," Madge says, rushing forward with excitement. Gale follows, rolling his eyes and trying to bite back his smile. He already knows where she's leading him. To the music room. Of course when he makes the turn and finds her at the piano, he can't say he's surprised. "I have something to tell you," Madge tells him softly.

"What is it?"

Of course his mind leaps to the first negative thing possible. Something bad. Something awful.

"You can't be mad," she continues, sliding down onto the piano bench. Gale grunts and sinks onto the spot next to her. "Promise?" she asks. He nods once and lets his hand slide around her waist. "You remember back when I played you that song at my house? Well it wasn't the one you got me at the Hob." Before he can question her further Madge speaks again. "I mean it was one you had gotten me at the Hob, yes, but it was one you gave me for my birthday."

And this angers him, sort of. "Why didn't you just play me the one I got you?" he nearly growls. She turns to face him and it's clear that guilt is overwhelming her.

"You're going to think it's silly," she murmurs, waving her hand. Gale only tightens his grip on her side and leans down, dropping his chin to her shoulder. "Finding new piano pieces is hard enough," Madge tells him. "Finding really _good_ new piano pieces is basically impossible. And that piece from the first time we went in the Hob… it was… it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard." Gale grins before he can help himself, pressing his lips to her neck quickly. "I didn't think you… I didn't think _we_ were ready for it then so I played something else." She blushes and turns to face him. "That was the night you told me you loved me."

How she remembers this amazes him. If Gale had thought about it he would've figured it out too, but still.

"So now," she says with a deep breath, "I want you to hear it." Madge blinks a few times before turning back to the piano, almost as though she's embarrassed. "I love you, Gale," she whispers. "I should've played this for you that night," she tells him. "I don't know what I was so afraid of."

And then she plays.

The song, it's something he's never heard before but God dammit it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Or maybe it's her. Gale can't tell. The way she melts with the music, rocks her body along to the song. The tune is absolutely breathtaking. Gale allows his eyes to drift shut and let the melody wash over him. He can see why she saved it. Really, he can. Or he can feel it, anyway.

And at the same time, Gale realizes how important this is to her. Madge speaks through the piano, and right now she's playing just for _him_. Shivers run down his spine and his flesh breaks out in goosebumps. Eventually her song comes to a gentle end, and he eases his eyes open.

Madge barely lifts her fingers from the piano before he grabs her face in his hands, dropping his lips to hers. She squeaks out in surprise but it fades as she kisses him back. This kiss isn't gentle, it's filled with unspoken words that neither of them have the courage to say. Filled with emotion and passion and a breath of fresh air in this coal filled district. She tastes like the cake they had for his party. He squeezes her body toward his, needing her more than he has ever needed anyone in his entire life.

Gale groans before he can stop himself, the heat of her body wrapping like a coil around his. Madge goes to change how she sits and he pulls her onto his lap, not caring if it rips her dress in the process. Madge slips a bit, clearly shocked at his new hold on her, and hits her back on the piano. Awkward notes ring through the air and startle them apart, panting and clinging to each other as if they're the only people left on the planet.

But Gale doesn't let her get too far. He drops himself down and peppers kisses down her jaw, shivering when Madge clutches at his shirt.

She laughs, "Wait, wait," her breath coming out shaky. "I have something else."

"I just want you," he whispers. Without even looking up he can feel her face turning red, and for some reason it makes him all the more turned on.

"Gale," she digs in her pocket and pulls out something shiny, forcing it into his hands. The cold feel of the item compared to the warmth of her skin shocks him. His eyes immediately lower to what he holds in his hand. His dad's pocket watch. Before he can even process if he should be angry or ecstatic, Madge is talking again. "Your mom found it in a pair of your work pants," she tells him, still clutching at his shirt. "Said it was still broken. All I did was clean it, honest. I remember you telling me how important it was to you and I wanted it to work again." Her words come out in a rush, clearly nervous. "I even cleaned it myself so I know that there aren't any new parts or anything. Same old watch. And working."

"Madge,"

"And I didn't break any of your rules because I didn't spend anything," she says, her voice still high and worried. "Your mom even knew I had it. She let me take it. Wanted to tell you to stop looking because you wouldn't find it but—"

Gale quiets her, lowering his mouth to hers gently. She sighs, her fingers slacking a bit on his shirt. "I love you," he tells her. "Madge, I love you."

She smiles, her lips twitching upward as a laugh escapes her. "Happy birthday," Madge murmurs brilliantly.

"Yeah," Gale nods. "It is."

* * *

Gale doesn't realize that Madge has slipped a picture of her into his watch until the next day at work. He goes to check the time and is surprised not only by the ticking of the item in his hands, but also of the girl that smiles back at him. The picture of his family is underneath, outdated yet still very special to him.

But the picture of Madge… he sighs and lets a lazy smile overwhelm him. They're not even different, Madge and his family. They should be in a picture together, in all honesty. Because Madge _is _Gale's family. There's no question about it.

By the time he gets home he can't stop thinking about the idea of Madge with his last name. Officially his forever. He's yet to pick up the ring from the jewelers, and Jace said there was no specific time in which he should come get it. The longer it's with the jeweler the cleaner it stays, Gale decided. But he doesn't want to wait. Not really. He wants to pick it up right now and run to Madge's and ask her to be his wife.

What's stopping him, he doesn't know.

Gale's in love with her. Full blown 100 percent in love with the mayor's daughter. The other night Madge had started laughing out of nowhere and he turned to her, confused. "We've just come so far," Madge had told him. And really, they have. Bitter words and stolen glances all the way to… this.

When Monday rolls around and Posy and Vick are constantly chattering about their first day back at school, Gale tries to pay attention. He almost wants Posy to go off on some speech about how Madge's day was, for the blonde doesn't usually come by on Monday's and she's probably exhausted from starting work again but Gale still wishes to hear about her. Selfish, really.

"It was awful, naturally," Vick comments. "I have the last lunch rotation of the day, meaning I don't get to eat until noon. Noon!" Hazelle snickers as her son rambles on. "And I'm not even finishing out the school year, so what's the point of going? I wish I could just start in the mines already."

"Never wish for that," Gale grunts. "And you should finish the year. Start in the summer."

"We need more money," Vick tells him. "I'm starting when I turn 19."

Gale opens his mouth to scold him again but Posy starts rambling about her day before he gets the chance. "My new teacher is rude," she tells them. Her eyebrows are high on her forehead and she shoots them both disapproving glances, obviously hinting that they shouldn't be arguing. "And cranky. Like she didn't get enough sleep last night. She keeps talking about how her cat sleeps on her pillow so she doesn't get any sleep herself." Gale rolls his eyes before he can help himself. "And she talks really fast like if she doesn't say everything that she has to by a certain time then the world is going to implode."

"First day nerves," Hazelle tells her. "She'll get easier."

"I hope," Posy sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Madge was a much better teacher." Gale grins and rubs at his eyes. Posy called her Madge, not Miss Undersee. Finally. "Plus this new teacher doesn't even care that I'm dyslexic. She just said 'oh well' and continued on with her lesson."

"Rude," Vick mutters.

"Madge is still helping me though," Posy continues, clearly unaware of the goofy smile on Gale's face. "She's really patient. Plus she told me the harder I work in school the more piano I can play and I've been lacking massively all summer."

"Oh that's right," Vick scratches at his jaw. "That recital is coming up, isn't it?"

"It's Thursday night," Posy tells him. "Which means we miss game night, but they wanted to get it in before, you know…" she trails off, glancing down at the table. The Reaping. It's on Saturday. Posy's first. Vick's last. "I've been working on my piece all summer," Posy finally adds, though her voice is a bit softer. "I think you guys'll like it."

"Of course we will, Posy," Gale tells her.

"Well I _wrote_ this one," she says, her face turning a bit red. "Madge helped a little but I did most." The small girl tugs at her hair and glances between all of her family members. "There's a piece in it for each of you," she tells them. Then she grins. "I bet you can't figure out what part goes for who."

"I bet we can!" Vick says, slamming his fork down on the table. A grin stretches across his face. "One silver coin that I can figure out which part goes with each of us. Deal?"

Posy grins too. "Deal. Good luck." And before Hazelle can stop them they reach across the table, shaking on it. Their mother lets out a groan, but a smile still spreading across her features.

* * *

_A/N: Yay birthday and kisses! c: Favorite part of the chapter? Predictions? I love all reviews, and all readers! You guys are great.  
Edit: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE EARLIER: the song Madge played was "arrival of the birds and transformation" by the cinematic orchestra but for the piano! YouTube it! So pretty. _


	52. Chapter 52

The crowd at the recital is just as big as it's always been. Gale finds Madge swiftly, knowing that she saved him a seat, and finds her as nervous as ever. His hand links with hers before they even say hello and he gives her a reassure squeeze, reminding her that everything is going to be okay. He's still dirty, covered in coal, but she doesn't seem to mind, squeezing his hand back just as tightly.

"I know she's going to be fine," Madge says to him. "I know that. Posy's always fine. Better than fine, Posy's great! I'm just—"

"Shhh," Gale whispers. Madge sighs, glancing over at him before he kisses her once. And then she sighs again, but visibly relaxes at his touch. "Calm down. Squeeze my hand." Madge nods and gives him a quick burst of pressure. "She's the last performance anyway," he tells her. "No reason to worry until then."

At this she frowns, but her hand slackens in his a bit.

Gale likes this tradition. Going to Posy's recital. Watching Madge panic. Listening to Posy play. Sitting with his family. Well, most of his family. Vick is a few rows up sitting with Lily and _her_ family. Gale watches them and smiles, entirely too thrilled for his baby brother.

This recital is just like all the other recitals. Astounding performances by children of both town and Seam. Madge chewing on her bottom lip so hard that it might fall off. Hazelle whispering her thoughts about each and every act to Gale who only responds with a nod, not wanting to talk so much.

Finally it's Posy's turn. She gets on stage and does that awkward smile and wave that she always does before reaching the microphone. "My name is Posy Hawthorne," the little girl says. "And I'm going to be playing a piano piece I wrote." The crowd cheers as she bounces on her toes, smiling brightly. "It doesn't have a name yet," she tells the crowd once the cheers die down, "but it's for my family. I love them with my whole heart."

The cheers start up again as she makes her way to the piano, and Madge tightens her grip on Gale's hand.

Posy's song starts out very soft. Gentle, even. Entrancing. And though Gale isn't sure how he knows, he knows that this part is for his mother. He's sure that Hazelle knows it too because her eyes are filling with tears. He extends his free hand over to her and pats her knee, trying to express without words how he knows how she feels. The song gets quieter, and it's obvious that this is Posy's transition to her next person. Vick. Gale. Rory. Somehow Gale knows who is who, or at least it's who he thinks.

The entire time Posy plays Madge wears a proud smile, fighting back tears a bit better than his mother does. The recital is over after Posy's song so they all rush backstage to find her. The small girl is bouncing on her toes, grinning.

"I didn't mess up at all!" she tells them. "I did great!"

"Yes you did," Madge nods, lowering herself to a knee. "Posy that was absolutely beautiful."

"You really think so, Madge?" Posy asks. Gale watches as Madge nods, reaching up and brushing Posy's hair from her face. "Did you hear that last part? It was really short, right at the end. That was for you!"

Gale leans backwards against the wall, watching Posy and Madge interact. Madge blinks a few times, stunned. "For me?" she asks.

"For you!" Posy repeats. She throws her arms around Madge and gives her the tightest hug. Gale can literally feel his heart swelling in his chest. "You're the best teacher, Madge," Posy says as she hugs her. "Thank you for everything. Everything!" And this time, Madge doesn't even try to fight her tears of happiness.

* * *

The ground is wet from the storm last night. Gale tries to ignore the muddiness all around him and carries on through the woods like usual. Vick works in silence and Gale observes, watching his youngest brother methodically work through his snares. Picking up what he's caught. Resetting them. Gale finds more peace in watching his brother work than if Gale was to do all this himself.

"What should we do today?" Vick asks over his shoulder. "Fish? Gather?"

Gale digs the toe of his boot into the mud. Damn storms. Last night wasn't as bad as the one a few weeks ago but storms are never good for Gale.

"I thought I'd teach you how to shoot," Gale answers. Vick snaps around from the snare he's working on so quickly that he almost falls in the mud. Thankfully he doesn't, or it would be a lot more difficult for him to get clean for the Reaping today. Hazelle would have a fit. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Vick says with a laugh. He jumps to his feet and Gale listens as the mud squishes beneath him. Once he's standing he lifts an eyebrow at his older brother. "Gale you're not… you don't have to teach me if you don't want."

"Should've taught you a long time ago," Gale says, throwing his arm around his shoulder. They walk in silence for a bit, or well as quietly as they can with the steady slurps of mud beneath their boots, until they reach where the bows have always been stored. "This is where we keep them," Gale tells Vick, reaching down to extract a bow from a log. "There're only two. Mine and Katniss' old one. She doesn't use it anymore and it's smaller than mine, so I'll use that one to teach you."

Vick nods, clearly eager, and watches as Gale strings it. Once it's all ready, Gale hands the bow over to Vick who holds it gently. The younger of the two holds it up as though he's going to shoot it, but doesn't pull on the string.

"You're not supposed to pull it back unless you're firing, right?" Vick asks.

"Right," Gale nods. "Bad for the bow." Vick holds onto it as they walk for the arrows now, pulling them from a tree. "Arrows are here. It's easy enough to make new ones but it takes a long time and costs money we don't have. So don't break them."

"Yes sir," Vick grins. Gale passes him the quiver and smirks as his younger brother swings it around his shoulder as though he's done this a thousand times before. Gale was like this too when Katniss first taught him how to shoot. "Where to?"

* * *

The morning is spent shooting arrows at trees. Working on stance. Working on aim. Vick's almost a natural, really. Just a few minor things to fix, a few muscles to build up. He'll be as good as Gale after a few weeks of practice, but for now Vick has a minor knowledge of how to work a bow and arrow.

The two brothers lounge at the same spot Gale and Katniss used to call theirs as they eat a quick snack. Some berries from a nearby bush. Vick stares out across the field and swallows his treat in silence. "Gale?" he turns toward his brother. "Why'd you teach me to shoot today?" Gale drums his fingers on the ground, not responding right away. "Is it because today's the Reaping?"

"I taught you to shoot because the waters would be rushing at the stream so we wouldn't be able to catch anything," Gale tells him. "And we would've been done gathering with plenty of time to spare. It was about time I showed you how to use it."

Vick nods, though only slightly. "Are you nervous for me?" he asks.

"Course not, Vick."

"My name's in there 42 times."

Gale throws a handful of blueberries in his mouth and tries to cover up his wince. Gale's name was in 42 times once too. But that didn't mean a thing. Primrose Everdeen's name was in the Reaping bowl once and she got drawn. Vick's countless slips mean nothing. Just as Posy's single slip means nothing. They both mean nothing. Gale can't do anything to change it. He can't volunteer if either of them are drawn. He can't hide them on a shelf. He just has to watch and cross his fingers.

"One more year," is all Gale says back. Vick nods, tipping his head forward. "It's your last." Again, Vick nods. Gale desperately wants to change the subject. "Hey Vick?"

His brother props himself up on his elbows. "Yeah?"

"Remember when we used to fight all the time?" Gale asks.

Vick snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Gale. I remember."

"You'd always… you'd always say that I wasn't Dad. That I didn't have the authority to be like him. And you're right. I didn't." Vick wrinkles his nose up at Gale and frowns. "You and Posy and Rory," Gale exhales deeply, "you guys are my world. When Dad died the only thing I knew to do was protect you guys." Vick slips backwards and lays on the ground, rather than continuing to prop himself up. "So I'm sorry for how I was. Controlling, you know? It was all I knew how to do."

"It's alright," Vick says softly. "I'm sorry for being a brat all the time."

"S'alright," Gale chuckles. "You always made life interesting." Vick chuckles too, staring up at the puffy clouds that fill the bright blue sky. "I always feel… I always _felt_ like I _was_ trying to be Dad. I should've just been your brother."

"That would've been nice," Vick murmurs, though Gale can tell he's smiling without even looking at him. "You're a good brother, Gale," he tells him. "And I hate to admit it, but you'll make a good dad one day too. Just not mine."

Gale laughs. "Thanks, Vick."

A gentle silence hangs between the two of them for a few minutes, a silence Gale can only describe as peaceful. They gaze out at the world below them, quiet and serene without any cares in the world. Gale knows they have to leave soon so Vick can get ready for the Reaping. So they _both_ can get ready for the Reaping. He'd rather stay here forever. Just him and his brother. No places to go, no one to see. Just them. Here.

"You know," Vick suddenly says, "I'm really glad we're related." Gale snorts and turns to face his brother. "No, really! There's maybe one, two families besides ours that go out in the woods. You've supported us for as long as I can remember, Gale. Really, I'm not being sarcastic at all." Gale tips his head at Vick and smiles. "Thanks for always being there for us."

"Where else would I be?" Gale teases, elbowing the younger in the ribs.

* * *

By the time Gale and Vick get home Posy is already ready. She sits on the couch and chews on her nails to keep herself calm. Hazelle shoves Vick into the bathroom immediately, and since Gale isn't _in_ the Reaping all he has to do is scrub off outside in the rain basin. Once he's done that he's instantly back inside, changing as quickly as he can to sit with Posy.

His shirt is getting a bit too small but other than that he looks clean enough. He takes the spot on the couch next to Posy and brushes at her bangs.

"You look beautiful, Pose," he says. Their mother has braided her hair back and out of her face, besides her bangs that hang out. "Who was that kid you said you liked? Aidan? He'll be all over you."

"Not funny," Posy mutters, though her lips tug upward for a moment. After a second of silence she throws herself at Gale clutching tightly to his arm. "Gale, I'm scared," she chokes out. "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"I know, Posy," he whispers. His free arm circles around her and crushes his sister to his body. "It's alright. It's okay to be scared." She sniffles and her entire being shakes. "You've only got one slip," he reminds her. "You'll be alright."

"Prim had one slip too," she whimpers.

"Hey, no. Don't do that. Don't." Gale readjusts his arms around his sister and strokes her back lightly, trying to push his own nerves from his system. "Wanna hear a story?" Posy jerks her head into a nod. "When I was really little, a lot younger than you, maybe 8, I thought it would be cool to have a pet." Posy loosens her hold a bit and pulls away to look at him. "I wanted a pet squirrel," he tells her quietly.

"Really?" she asks, her mouth forming a slight smile again. Gale nods and Posy giggles, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "What did you do?"

"I tried to catch one, obviously," Gale tells her. "I set up all these traps around the house hoping that I'd catch one."

Her eyes widen, bright gray and very curious. "Did you?"

"Of course not," Gale laughs, tickling her side. Posy giggles again and sniffles once. "Dad saw that I was trying to and he got really mad at me. He said, 'Gale, these look like snares! If a peacekeeper had seen one then we could've gotten in trouble!'" Posy smiles, just as she always does when Gale tells her about their father. "He took them all down and told me squirrels were not pets, but food. Right?"

"Right," Posy agrees with a nod. "Did you ever get a pet?"

Gale chuckles, "An extra mouth to feed? No, Pose, I never got a pet." He looks up from his sister and finds his mother watching them, a soft smile on her face and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I think that was the only time Dad ever _really _yelled at me. And it was only because he was scared." Gale finishes his story softly, realizing it probably wasn't the best one to tell. He just wanted Posy to smile.

"Gale?" she whispers. He drops his gaze back to his sister and lifts his eyebrows, waiting for her to answer. "What did Dad tell you for your first Reaping?"

He smiles as Posy rests her cheek on his chest. "He told me to never be afraid," Gale says with whisper. "He told me to walk in with my head held high and give 'em hell." Posy giggles again a bit and tightens her clutch on Gale's shirt. "Dad always said that Hawthorne's are the strongest and bravest people in all of District 12. That no matter what happens, we will _always_ be together."

"No matter what," Posy repeats with a sniffle.

* * *

Gale takes his place in the crowd alongside Hazelle, watching the entire time Vick leads Posy through the process of checking in. Though his sister's eyes are wide and terrified she doesn't cry once. The only time he watches her strong exterior crack is when she gets her finger pricked, but everyone always flinches then.

Rory and Prim join them moments later, hugging them all without even saying anything. There's nothing to say. It's the day of Reaping.

Madge comes next, squeezing into the family as though she's a Hawthorne. Her hand instantly slips into Gale's and all at once he can breathe again. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in and grips her hand tightly.

It's silent mostly everywhere. There are those few that make bets behind them, whispering and falling quiet whenever the camera grazes past them. On stage sit Katniss and Peeta and Haymitch, all three of them gazing somberly out at the crowd. Peeta tries his best to smile like he always does, but even Gale can tell it's forced.

Madge's father takes the stage and rattles off the same things that he always does. Gale realizes that he always looks somber, distressed at this time of year. And he should. "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," he utters into his microphone, blasting the same words as every year through the loudspeakers.

He reads off the list of past District 12 Victors. A man from before Gale's time. Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss Everdeen. Peeta Mellark.

Effie Trinket takes the stage. "Welcome, welcome," she cheers with less delight than usual. Gale's noticed that over the years her demeanor has shifted from pleased to more… forced. "To the 83rd annual Hunger Games!" she finishes brightly. She goes on to play the same clip that she always plays, _straight from the Capitol_ and smiles as it rolls.

All Gale wants to do is rush into the crowd and take his siblings away from this. Madge squeezes his hand again and reminds him to breathe. Breathe. In out. In out.

Once the clip is done with, Effie smiles brightly. "Ladies first," she calls out. Gale's heartbeat speeds up, thumping against his chest loud and obnoxious. His hands sweat. He wonders if Madge notices. _Not Posy. Anyone but Posy. _Effie drops her hand into the bowl, fishing around for a slip. She pulls it out. His heart stops as she reaches the microphone. "Jade Pontus," Effie calls out.

All of the Hawthorne's, Madge included, let out a collective sigh. Gale lifts Madge's hand and kisses the back of it, even smiling down at her a bit. Posy is safe today. Posy is safe this year. Posy is safe.

Their relaxation is short lived though. The girl, Jade, takes the stage with tears dripping down her cheeks. Gale tries not to stare. She's from town, evident by her silver blonde hair and pale skin. Gale hate's being relieved that it's not Posy, but it has to be someone. Effie introduces the girl Jade and calls for applause, and yet again no one claps. No one ever claps.

"And next, the gentleman," Effie hums into the microphone.

The tension is back, Gale and Madge gripping each other's hand with the same amount of sheer force. Effie crosses the stage to the boys bowl and digs around, her hand selecting one of many slips within. With Effie back at the microphone Gale can no longer feel his heart beating in his chest. All at once Madge and Hazelle are forcing him backwards, jumping in front of Gale before he storms onto the stage himself.

Because the boy's name who was called is still ringing through the speakers.

"Vicktor Hawthorne."

* * *

_A/N: It might be a bit before my next chapter. Please review. _


	53. Chapter 53

Gale stands in the back of the room as his mother and Posy smother Vick in their arms. He can't move. They need to talk to him first. He can't breathe. They cry. Vick doesn't cry.

"I love you so much, Baby," Hazelle tells Vick. "I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Posy's awful at hiding her fear. She sobs into Vick's chest and pleads with him. "Come home, Vick. Please come home. _Please_." She weeps onto his shirt leaving a wet stain in her absence. "I love you, Vick. I _love you_ I'm so sorry I'm _so sorry_."

"Posy," he whispers. Vick bends down to his sister. "It's okay." He is calm. He's a Hawthorne man. Vick isn't a boy anymore. "I love you, Pose. Don't ever stop doing what it is you do. Don't ever give up, no matter what." Again the little girl throws herself at her brother, clinging around his chest as though she can keep him here if she tried hard enough. "I love you," Vick whispers to her again.

"Try really hard to come home," she pleads. "Okay? Please try."

"You know I will," Vick whispers.

Vick lifts his head and makes eye contact with Gale. The older of the two feels his stomach in his chest and his heart in his toes. Gale can see the same look in his brother's eyes that he saw in Katniss when she was Reaped. Or in Rory's eyes when he had to tell him that their dad wouldn't be coming home. Terror. Devastation.

Gale crosses the room as Posy lets go and completely envelops Vick in his arms. "You fight," Gale tells him gruffly. "You fight your ass off."

"I'll try," Vick croaks.

"No, you will." Vick nods against his shoulder and Gale tightens his grip. "Katniss is going to do everything she can to get you out. Everything. You're coming home, Vick. You have to."

"Gale—"

"Shhh," he silences his brother. Gale tries to imprint Vick in his mind. Scrawny. Still smelling like the pine trees from the woods even after he bathed. "You know so much about snares. You're a natural," Gale says. "Use that to your advantage. Think on a bigger scale." Vick jerks his head into a nod. "I should've taught you the bow and arrow a long time ago. I should've—"

"Don't," Vick cuts him off. "Gale, stop." Vick peers up at him. "I'll practice with it. Maybe get good enough. It's not your fault."

But it is Gale's fault. It's Gale's fault that he wasn't strict enough so Vick thought it was okay to go behind his back and take out tesserae each and every year. It's Gale's fault that he couldn't stop Vick from getting 42 slips in no matter how hard he tried to prevent him from doing so. It's Gale's fault that Vick's in this room, right now.

"I love you, Vick," Gale tells him. He can feel his throat closing up. "You know that right?"

"I love you too, Gale," Vick mumbles. "Don't let Posy get anymore slips," he chokes.

"I won't."

"Don't let her watch, either. Or Mom." Vick squeezes him tighter one more time. "I love you all." And then Posy and Hazelle are both there, squeezing Vick as tight as they can even if it breaks him. Gale wants to beat the shit out of the peacekeeper who opens the door, but his grip is too strong and Gale is too weak and he's yanked away from his baby brother before he gets out his last goodbye.

* * *

Madge waits patiently in line behind Prim and Rory who are going in together. They were going to go in with Gale and Hazelle and Posy but that wouldn't have been enough time for everyone to get out everything they wanted to say, so Gale told them to go in after.

Madge is in front of Lily, her eyes red and her cheeks pink. If Madge knew her better she might rest her hand on her shoulder, give her some sort of comfort. But the truth is, Madge barely knows Lily, and Madge is in no emotional state to comfort anyone. She's sure the moment she tries to talk to someone she'll break down. Hopefully she can hold it together for Vick.

Rory and Prim go in after a while, which means Gale and Hazelle and Posy are already gone. They must've been led through a different exit. Madge tugs on the hem of her shirt and squeezes it as tight as she can as though it will calm her nerves.

Seconds pass. Minutes. Feels like hours or days.

Madge feels alone in the hall. What will she even say? Her thoughts race. This is different than it was with Katniss. This is entirely too different. It aches in her stomach.

Finally, the door opens and Madge is led to Vick. His face is a mess. His hair stands on end. She rushes toward him immediately, throwing her arms around him as though he's a small child. Because he is. He's such a small child. He shouldn't do have to do this.

"Vick," she starts, but then she can't find any other words to say.

"It's alright, Madge," he whispers. His voice is hoarse. She knows that if he talks too loudly his voice will crack. "Thank you for treating me like an equal."

"K-Katniss is going to everything to get you home," Madge tells him. "Katniss and Peeta will do everything and—"

"Gale said that too." Vick shrugs his shoulders and Madge loosens her grip a bit. "In the end it's not up to them, it's up to me." She cradles his face in her hands. "What if I don't want to come back?"

"Vick—"

"Look what it did to Haymitch!" He slips away from her hold. "Katniss! Peeta! They're not the same, Madge." Vick drags his hands through his hair and collapses to the couch. "I don't want to turn into someone I'm not," he croaks. "I don't want to play by their rules."

"Vick," Madge drops to the couch next to him and pulls his hand into hers. "You have to fight. You have to _try_."

"I'm going to," he nods weakly. "For Posy. For my mom, my family. But I…" he shakes his head. "I don't know if I can do it." Madge squeezes his fingers and hears him sigh. "Thank you for always being there," Vick murmurs. Madge can feel herself tearing up.

"Thank you for accepting me into your family," she whispers. She wants to thank him for so much more than that. For always being able to make her smile. For laughing at the things that aren't funny. For standing up for her when no one else would.

"You're practically my sister," Vick says, a watery laugh escaping him. He looks up. "I love you, Madge. Like a sister, anyway."

At that, Madge loses it, pulling the boy into her arms. "I love you too, Vick." And she tries not to cry, she really does. She has to be strong for him if he doesn't want to be strong for himself. But her head aches and her entire being aches and she knows it will never stop aching.

"Take care of them for me," he whispers. "All of them."

"Come back and take care of them yourself," she demands. He only laughs slightly, one of pain. "I will," she promises weakly.

They stay like that until the peacekeepers come.

* * *

When Madge leaves the Justice Hall she feels an aching in her heart. She searches for Gale and the rest of the Hawthorne's but only finds Posy and Hazelle. They're sitting on the stairs, Hazelle's arm around Posy tightly. Madge joins them. She slips her hand into Posy's and holds on tight.

"Gale, um," Posy sniffles and blinks back tears. "He left." Madge only nods. Posy turns to her and squints. "Why'd it have to be him?" she chokes out. "This was his last year, Madge,"

"I know, Honey," Madge whispers. "I know."

"It's not fair," Posy continues weakly. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not—" the train whistle blows and Posy shudders, sucking in another sob. "Fair," she finally forces out.

"I know," is all Madge can say.

* * *

Madge tries to get Posy not to watch. Really, she does. The replay of all the Reapings is not something she wants Posy to watch. But the little girl is persistent and absolutely will _not_ go to bed unless she sees them.

Her eyes are dry by then, but they're still red. No word from Gale yet, but Hazelle tells them both not to worry. Prim and Rory offered to stay but Hazelle sent them to their house. The more people around waiting for something bad to happen the more likely it is.

Posy sits in the middle on the couch, gripping both Madge and Hazelle's hands.

District 1 is no surprise. Careers. The boy is slimy. Tall, skinny. Short dark blonde hair. A sick smile on his face. Prine. The girl is average. Tiny, even, but the look in her eyes is deadly as ever. She doesn't smile. Silver.

Same goes for District 2. The boy has arms as thick as his head. Yule. The girl is his sister. Thalia. 3 is uneventful. Both tiny. Mousey. 4 makes Madge's stomach drop. The boy doesn't smile or cheer. He looks cold. His eyes are filled with venom and power. Cordo. The girl is beautiful. Long flowing red hair, a smile so sweet it's almost believable. Dorthea.

5 shows no threat. Neither does 6 or 7.

The girl from 8 is Posy's age. Small and blonde and crying. Posy cries too. Lana. The boy is only maybe two years older. He's in that stage where he's all arms and legs. Trek. 9 has a girl who reminds Madge of Katniss. She volunteers for her sister. Doesn't cry. Valeria. 10 has a boy Vick's age. Gauis. In 11 a brother volunteers to go in and protect his sister. Kobi. Hamp. Madge's heart breaks.

And then there's 12. Jade, the girl from town that Madge doesn't recognize. Vick.

Posy starts to cry again. So does Hazelle. Madge swallows back her tears because she has to be strong for them, somehow. She has to be strong so Hazelle, the strongest woman she knows, can be strong. She has to be strong so Posy, the most determined and brave little girl she knows, can be strong. Madge has to be strong because if she isn't then she'll collapse into a heap, sobbing until she can't breathe anymore.

Posy falls asleep on Madge's side. Madge tells Hazelle to go to bed, and because the woman is so tired and exhausted that she doesn't have the strength to say no. Madge twirls her fingers through Posy's curls, her hair having fallen out from the braid it was up in earlier. She tries to think about something other than Vick but she can't.

Madge blinks back her tears again and again, her temples throbbing at the pressure in them.

Finally, what feels like ten thousand years later, Gale returns home. He shuts the door with a gentle click.

It takes Madge a few moments to lift her eyes. She's been too focused on how one of the floorboards is a bit higher than the one next to it. When her gaze is finally up on him, she feels her heart shatter all over again.

Gale's still in his clothing from today but they're dirty. Muddy, wet. It's clear that he's been in the woods. His hair sticks up in every direction, his eyes are rimmed with red. He swallows in a gulp, staring back at Madge. For a moment, neither of them move.

But then Gale drops his eye to Posy. "I'll move her," he says. Madge flinches at the sound of his voice. Thick and gravelly. She leans out of the way as Gale crosses the room, scooping his younger sister into his arms.

He slowly carries Posy to the room she shares with her mother. It's dark in the house but Gale knows his way around well. Madge hears her give Posy a kiss goodnight before exiting the bedroom.

Madge waits on the couch, fiddling with them hem of her shirt again. "You're back," she says softly.

"Needed to get away," he answers. Gale stands with his arms hanging at his sides. His forehead has worry lines already. This is a man who is broken.

Eventually, Madge stands. "Posy was worried," she tells him. Her voice is quiet. "Me too. But I knew you'd be back." Gale tips his head into a nod, his eyes searching hers. She drums her fingers on her hip. What does he want? Her to remain here with him or go? Does he want more time alone?

Madge starts the door but Gale reaches out, grabbing her had. "Will you stay?" he asks. Gale pulls her toward him. "Please?"

"Of course," she breathes. Her fingers link with him. "I didn't know if you wanted me to."

He drops his forehead down to hers. "I _need_ you to," Gale croaks. Madge nods, trying to will the tears from her eyes again as his arms wrap around her waist.

* * *

Madge waits in bed as Gale changes. She's switched into one of his old shirts, and if his heart wasn't aching in his chest then he might want to do something other than sleep right now.

He fiddles with the buttons on his shirt but his fingers are so sore that he can't get the buttons undone. Madge slips from the bed and stands in front of him, slowly undoing his buttons. She doesn't do it in any imposing manner, and that makes it so much worse. But Gale lets her. Madge pushes him to the bed so he can sit and undoes all the buttons of his shirt.

After that she pulls it from his chest, sliding his arms out of the sleeves carefully. Madge moves methodically, getting him undressed quickly. She hands him a pair of pajama pants to pull on as she crawls back into bed.

Soon enough he's dressed, yet still feeling completely shattered.

Gale attempts to pull Madge into his arms but she beats him to it. Her tiny arms try their hardest to hold him, to make him feel as though he's being comforted. The thought of it helps a bit. Only a little.

"Gale," she whispers. He turns to face her, their noses brushing. "I wish I knew what to say."

"There's nothing to say," he returns.

Her hands run over his chest, over his cheeks. "I don't know what you want me to do," Madge tells him. She tries to meet his eyes but Gale keeps looking away. He can't. Not tonight. "I can't make him come home, Gale. I can't save him." Gale shakes his head. "I can't do anything."

Again, he shakes his head. Gale already knows this. At least, he tries to know it. He tries to tell himself that there's nothing can be done. And he knows why she's saying this. Gale knows Madge isn't trying to make him feel worse. She just wants him to understand that there's no use in wallowing around.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks him. "I'll do it. I'll do anything I can, Gale. Please, just _talk_ to me."

He clenches his teeth to stop his tears from falling. "I want to hold you," he says. "That's all."

"Okay," Madge says quietly. She allows his arm to slip around her waist. Gale nudges her until she face the other direction. He doesn't want her to see him cry. He doesn't want her to see him like this. He drops his forehead to her shoulder and lets out a deep breath. "I'm sorry," Madge finally whimpers. "I'm sorry I can't stop them and I'm sorry that there's nothing we can do and—"

"Sorry doesn't help," Gale cuts her off. "You know that."

"I know that," she repeats. After a moment she adds, "Sorry."

"Just stop talking about it," he murmurs. His arms tighten around her. Something tangible to hold onto. Something to keep him here. "This isn't your fault. You can't fix things." His eyebrows knit together painfully as she sniffles. Hearing that tugs on his heart again. He presses his lips to her shoulder. "I just need you to stay."

"I will. I'm not going anywhere."

"I won't be able to sleep," Gale rasps. Madge spins in her spot, back to face him again. He tries to close his eyes, tries to block her from seeing him like this, but it doesn't work. In moments her hands are on his cheeks, carefully stroking his skin. "Madge, I… I can't…"

"Shhh," she leans up and presses a kiss to his nose. "I know. You don't have to."

Madge attempts to pull away but Gale dips down, forcing his lips against hers. Obviously this shocks her, she had only meant for a quick comforting kiss, but Gale doesn't care. He needs her. He needs to feel Madge beneath him. Her breath. Her skin. Something to bring him to the present. Something to keep him from walking into the fence while it's turned on.

Gale's hands slide down her hips, down her legs. His mouth skims across her chin, her jaw. He kisses under her ear, clutches at her thigh. Madge's fingernails dig into his shoulders but he doesn't mind. The sting is a reminder that he's still alive. He kisses across her necklace chain, tugging her closer in any way he possibly can.

"Gale," Madge yelps. "Gale, slow down." He jerks away instantly and meets her eyes. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Gale," she sighs, propping herself up on her elbow. Madge hesitates. "I… I know you're hurting. But you don't need to do… _that_." Gale lifts himself up a bit, staring down at Madge. Her hair frazzled, her shirt pushed up incredibly too high. "I'm not objecting, not really, but I think that…" she trails off, unable to find any words to fit.

"I'm sorry," he forces out as he lifts himself into a sitting position. Gale drops his head into his hands and pulls at his hair. "I'm sorry," he says again. Madge leans forward and grabs onto his arm. "I'm sorry." He can't stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tears fill his eyes, nothing unable to stop them from falling. "I'm so _sorry_…"

"Gale," Madge grips him tighter and he turns to face her.

He shakes his head, over and over again. "I'm so sorry," he whimpers. Gale drops his forehead to her shoulder. "_I'm so sorry_."

And he cries. Gale cries harder than he's ever cried in his entire life. Madge doesn't even try to stop him, she just strokes his hair and lets him sob against her, his tears flowing freely. He doesn't stop until he falls asleep.

* * *

_A/N: For starters, I'm super busy and swamped in life. My updates won't be as frequent as I'd like them to be, and I didn't even think I'd get this out as fast as I did. Also it was painful to write. And for those of you who think Gale is out of character I say you are wrong bcuz that's his baby brother and he watched him grow up his entire life and they fought so much through the years over all the little things and Vick went behind his back all the time and took out tesserae when he wasn't supposed to so Vick had more slips than he should've and Gale blames himself for that and they had just started to get on a good level and really feel closer and now he's being ripped from him and Gale knows there's literally nothing he can do and this also hurt to write ok wow. Thank you for sticking with my story. _


	54. Chapter 54

Madge wakes up to an empty bed and someone knocking lightly at the door. At first she's thrown off completely, staring at her surroundings through a blurry gaze. When it registers that she's at Gale's Madge isn't surprised that she's alone, not really. Gale has to work.

Hazelle stands by the door, a sad smile on her face. "Sleep well?" she asks. Madge can only lift her shoulders in response. "It's Monday," Hazelle continues, "Gale told me to wake you for work."

"Thanks," Madge croaks out. She sits up and rubs at her eyes. "Is Posy going to school?"

"Yes," Hazelle tips her head.

The woman looks tired. Madge wants to tell her to crawl back into bed and sleep for a few more hours, but she knows that would sound rude.

Madge says, "I'll walk with her."

Hazelle gives Madge a cup of coffee for breakfast and a dress to wear. It fits her snugly. It feels as though Madge is being given a hug the entire day. She needs it.

* * *

At lunch Posy comes into Madge's classroom and eats with her in silence. The little girl's eyes are filled with unshed tears the entire time.

"They kept replaying it," Posy suddenly tells her. The Reaping. Vick striding to the stage with a look of stone on his face. His hands balled into fists. Wide, panicked eyes. "Kids started talking." Madge scoots over in her chair much too big for one person and allows Posy to squeeze in next to her. It's not the most comfortable fit but neither of them complains. Posy nestles herself into Madge's arm. "I'm trying really hard," she squeaks out. "I know he'd want me to be strong but it's so _hard_."

"I know, Pose," Madge whispers. Her hands stroke at Posy's hair. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm _terrified_," she crumbles. Tears drip down her cheeks. "He's my brother, Madge!" The blonde squeezes her closer and tries to make it stop hurting. "They… they kept saying things. Betting how long he'd last." Posy shakes in Madge's grip. "And the commentators kept… kept talking about how handsome he was." Posy shakes her head. "I want it all to _stop_!"

"I can't make it stop," Madge says weakly. "I wish I could but I can't."

Posy sniffles and swats at her eyes. They return to sitting in silence until lunch is over.

No one speaks to Gale or Rory all day. The two brothers work in utter silence in the mines, lifting their pickaxes and hammering them down as hard as they can. No grunts. No growls. Silence.

Thom works with them. He glares when people come too close. He doesn't try to hold a conversation. Doesn't even attempt. Lets them hurt because he knows there's nothing he can do to stop it.

Gale puts so much effort into work that he can feel his muscles tearing. His entire body is in pain. His head throbs. His arms ache. Every movement he makes screams in protest but he continues. Hammering. Shoveling. Sifting. Pouring. Restarting.

Rory pauses sometime in the middle of the day and just rests on his pickaxe. He sucks in heavy breathes. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, though the mines are always cool. Gale rests his hand on his back. They resume work in utter silence.

* * *

Madge is there when he gets home. Sitting on the couch with her arm draped around Posy's shoulder. She has a book in her hand but Gale knows she isn't reading. How could she be? And Posy, she stares lifelessly at the wall. Gale watches her for a moment until she blinks, just to make sure that she's still breathing. Hazelle at least tries to make things normal by cooking dinner. The smell is heavenly.

Gale kicks off his shoes by the door with a thud and throws his jacket over the hook. He yanks his helmet from his head and drops it down. No one turns as it clatters against the floor. He doesn't even attempt to pick it up, just pushes it out of the way. He wants to go sleep.

"Someone interviewed me today," Posy suddenly says. Her voice is much too loud. It makes Gale wince. "At school."

Anger bubbles up inside Gale. "What'd they ask?" he snaps.

Posy shrugs. Doesn't lift her gaze. "Normal questions, I think. How I felt when he was called." Her voice gives a bit. Gale winces again. "How I think he's going to do." Madge squeezes Posy's shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile. "I don't think they'll really ask too many questions until… until _later_. They'll come up to us in the Square," Posy says. "I wanted you to be ready or I wouldn't have told you."

Gale narrows his eyes at his sister. "Why wouldn't you have told me?"

"I knew you'd get mad." Posy finally turns to face her brother. He can see the red that rims her tiny eyes. The pink to her cheeks from crying. "Don't get mad, Gale. Just answer their questions. Okay?" Hearing Posy's voice crack, hearing her pleading with him like this, it breaks his heart in so many ways. "Maybe… maybe it will help him."

Gale scoffs. He rubs his hands over his face. He shouldn't have kicked his shoes off; he has to clean up in the rain basin outside before going to the square. There are a million other things he'd rather be doing.

"I'm not answering their damn questions," he grunts. Madge jerks her head over to face him but he won't meet her eyes. "I'm not talking to anyone."

Gale goes outside in his socks before anyone can say anything else.

* * *

He doesn't notice Madge's dress until they get to the square. "Why're you wearing that?" he asks. The entire crowd is buzzing with muffled electricity. It stings his soul and fries his brain. "That's my mom's."

"She let me wear it this morning," Madge responds. Posy stands a bit down the row next to Hazelle. They squeeze each other's hands, waiting for Prim and Rory to join them in the front. "Why?"

Gale frowns. "Why didn't you change when you went home?"

"I haven't been home," Madge answers.

Gale stretches out his hand and grabs hers. He had thought he would be against touching anyone but right now he needs something to anchor him down. He needs Madge. Gale pulls her close, forcing her cheek to his chest. He wants to protect her. He wants her to protect him. He wants this to be over with.

The miner glances up at the screen in the front of the square. The spinning Capitol emblem is the only thing there for now. The pre-show won't even start until everyone arrives.

Maybe if someone doesn't come to this damn thing they'll have to push it back.

And push it back.

And keep pushing back the Games so that they never ever happen.

And then Vick can come home and hog the bed all he wants and Gale will happily sleep on the couch.

Madge squeezes his fingers and pulls away a bit. Gale knows that the sadness in her eyes are reflected in his. Pitiful. Empty. Desperate.

Rory and Prim squeeze in with everyone else and they all turn their attention to the screens. It won't be much longer now until they watch Vick parading around like some sort of puppet. The costumes have been getting better ever since Cinna took over District 12, famously helping Katniss and Peeta with their win and stealing the show, but Gale still doesn't want to see it. He doesn't want to be here.

Down the row Gale sees the family of the girl Jade who was chosen from down. He selfishly wishes for the girl's death early on so Vick won't have to deal with it. So all of District 12's funding can go to Vick. So Vick doesn't have to fight his fellow tribute to the death. When the reality of what he's thought comes to the surface he isn't even repulsed at himself.

The spinning emblem on the screen eventually fades and Caesar Flickerman appears next to Cladius Templesmith. They look ridiculous per usual but Gale says nothing. His hand is gripping Madge's with all the force in the world. His eyebrows are knitted painfully. His body hurts. His everything hurts.

The two on screen make causal conversation, talking about how it looks to be a _promising_ year. But they always say that. They make a comment on how lucky they are to have _Katniss Everdeen's cousin_. Madge tugs him closer to her before he even has the chance to storm away.

District 1 rolls by gleaming and shining as they always are. The glow of the carriage is so expected that the crowd doesn't even react the same anymore. They're the luxury district. They _always_ look as though they're to be crowned. It's never a surprise.

District 2 is different. Large and small rocks making up the entirety of their outfits. Not matching but still eerily similar. District 3 has tried to make their tributes into robots. The girl from District 4, Dorthea, is wearing a dress that's meant to look like a waterfall. It's practically see-through. Gale supposes that was the point, though.

5. 6. 7. Gale stares at the screen and tries to prepare himself for seeing his baby brother up there. He remembers what it was like to see Katniss. His heart shattered. She was already so different, blowing kisses at the screen and waving. Winning their hearts. Will Vick play that angle? Will he try to be someone he's not just so he can get back home?

Gale lets out a deep breath. He doesn't care what his brother does as long as he gets back.

Posy flinches at the girl from District 8. Similar in age. The girl's barely clothed, a measly collection of fabric to cover her most private parts. Only 12 years old and they're already selling her body. It makes Gale sick to his stomach. When will the Capitol quit?

District 9 has a girl who stands tall and proud, her gaze doesn't relent one. The girl Valeria gazes into the crowd, pretending as though the fact she's dressed in grain doesn't faze her. The boy from 10 reminds Gale too much of Vick and he can already feel his stomach churning. Gauis is his name. Dressed in leather.

District 11 has the two siblings. Kobi and Hamp. They stand close on their chariot, practically hugging. Matching.

Madge is squeezing his hand again, digging her nails into his palm. Gale doesn't mind. The pain keeps him focused. Keeps him alert.

Vick rolls out alongside Jade. Ever since Katniss and Peeta's win it's been sort of tradition to have the two tributes match. This year is no exception.

Gale's youngest brother stands tall. The girl next to him holds his arm, a way to show everyone watching that they're linked. Usually the District 12 tributes are holding hands, but considering Vick has Lily here in 12 Gale's guessing he asked not to do that. Again Gale's stomach lurches. Lily is somewhere in this crowd looking up at her boyfriend.

Vick looks amazing. There's no use in denying it. Cinna has outdone himself once again, and Gale has the strange feeling that he was waiting to use these outfits for a special occasion. Skin tight shirts the reveal every muscle in his brother's body, though his arms are bare. Sprinkled in some sort of coal dust, yet in such a way that makes it looks alluring. The bottom of their outfits down in their shoes glow a deep red. Almost maroon. With every passing second their suits flicker with life. Embers in a dying fire. Dark and bright and twisted and beautiful.

His face is a collection of so many expressions at once. Awe. Terror. Excitement. Surprise. Vick's lips quirk upward into a slight smile. He lifts his free hand and waves a bit. Straightens his posture. Doesn't let the crowd swallow him whole.

The audience eats it up. Even here in District 12. Gale hears the whispers from behind him. "Think we'll have another Everdeen?" Gale had been hopeful. So hopeful at just this brief glance at his baby brother. But his heart and hope shatters simultaneously when someone answers, "No. Probably not."

* * *

Gale wants to drag Madge away from everyone else. Keep her to himself. Press his lips to hers again and again until he can't feel anything other than her touch. He wants to drown himself in her love. He wants to lose himself in her.

But Posy's a bit too optimistic from watching the Opening Ceremonies. And Rory and Prim are too. And they invite everyone over for hot cocoa to watch the replays.

Gale almost objects but his mother shoots him a look that tells him to be compliant. If only for a little bit. On the way to Prim and Rory's the entire crowd is stopped by a camera crew that just got done interviewing Jade's family. They ask questions. Gale answers because Madge begs him to with her eyes. He spews out lies that will make his brother famous.

"I know my brother," he says. "He's a lot like his cousin." He means Katniss, though they aren't related. He wants his brother back. "Determined. Strong. That entrance was just the beginning of Vick. You'll see."

He's not sure he believes it.

Gale pulls Madge to a stop before they reach their destination. Lets everyone else walk on. No one stops to question them. She lifts an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asks. Worry floods her voice.

"Nothing," Gale responds. Another lie. He pulls her close. "What'd you think?" He wants to hear her thoughts. Needs to hear her thoughts. Needs someone to feel the same way that he does, though he's not entirely too sure what that is right now. "Honestly."

Madge laces her fingers with him. "Vick looked amazing," she whispers. That isn't what he wanted to hear. Madge knows that. Everyone who watched knows that Gale looked amazing. Gale wants a real answer. She studies his eyes a moment and lets a small smile lift her lips. "He looked okay, Gale. Katniss and Peeta are going to take care of him." Still, he hesitates. Madge grabs his other hand. Laces fingers again. "A bit more muscly. Probably eating like a king."

"Think… think he looked scared?"

Gale hates how weak his voice sounds. He's a Hawthorne. He's supposed to be strong. Unbreakable. But this is his brother. His one and only Vick.

"Yes," Madge admits quietly. "Terrified. But that's expected. The whole experience… Katniss told me it was deafening. It really… it really threw her off. Vick was probably just stunned at the cheers. Okay?" Somehow Gale manages to nod. "What about you?" she asks. "How're you?" He knows that she wants to say something about how they didn't talk when he got home, but she won't. "Okay?"

Gale shrugs. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do," Madge murmurs. She presses herself on her tiptoes and makes sure to kiss him quickly. Even though their embrace is short it fills him with new breath. "I love you," Madge tells him. "_Please _don't disappear on me. It's going to be alright."

He can hear the lie in her voice. It's practically palpable. But she's so bright. Madge is so bright and radiant and filled with an admirable amount of faith he can't help but believe her.

"I love you," he rasps.

Gale drops down and kisses her fiercely. Their hands come unlatched so he can cup her face, unwilling to let her pull away before he's done with her. Madge grabs at his hips, probably to keep them steady, and responds eagerly. Despite his previous intentions of wanting to collide with her and fade away he's suddenly filled with an aching heart.

Gale pulls away sharply and leaves Madge staring up at him with knotted eyebrows. "What happened?" she asks. "Gale." His face must be a medley of pain. How is he supposed to explain that his guilt is overwhelming him? That while he stands here kissing her, kissing his love, that Vick is hundreds of miles away waiting to be sent to his death? "Gale," Madge repeats, her voice edging on panic.

"I want you to go home," he blurts out.

Madge, clearly stunned by his words, stumbles backwards. "What?"

"No, not like that," Gale shakes his head. "Your dad's probably worried sick." The lies feel so natural in his mouth. "And Bernard, too. Wondering where you are." Madge squints at him. "You need to change and bathe and eat and get ready for work."

"Okay," Madge says softly. He can see the crease between her eyebrows. "Want me to come over after?" His head jerks into a no. "Tomorrow after work?" Another no. "Gale, I—"

"I just need some time," he tells her. Darkness is consuming him. "Can you give me that?" Madge hesitates, her mouth opening and closing before she nods. "I love you," he repeats weakly. "I do."

"I know," she whispers. "I love you too, Gale." Madge steps toward him, perhaps for a kiss goodbye, but out of reflex he flinches away. Madge chews down on her bottom lip and drops her gaze to the ground before slowly walking away. She doesn't look over her shoulder.

Gale doesn't go to his brother's house that night. He sits alone at home staring at the rock that Vick gave him for his birthday.

* * *

_A/N: Ugh these chapters are so difficult for me to write because they make me very sad okay. Really hoping I capture the desperation and pain that they're all feeling. Thanks for sticking with me. _


	55. Chapter 55

_Chip. Chip. Chip. _

With every piece of coal Gale chips from the wall he feels a piece of him breaking as well.

_Chip. Chip. _

His hands and toes are numb. His heart is cold. Everything he sees is a haze. A blur of color that means absolutely nothing to him.

_Chip._

Nothing but replay after replay of Vick and his entrance. _We thank you for your courage and your sacrifice_. He looked amazing, still does every time the TV reshows it. _He won't make it out alive_. Something burns inside Gale but it isn't a fire of anger. _Training scores come out tonight_. He has nothing to anchor himself down to District 12 anymore. _Why hasn't Madge been by?_ His shoulders are heavy. _Gale, I'm scared_.

"Gale," Thom shakes his shoulder. He plunges back into reality as though he's fallen through a frozen lake. "Whistle blew. Shift's over."

_Chip._

* * *

"Stop pacing," Hazelle scolds him, though the woman in front of him can't sit still herself. Posy's resumed to staring blankly at the screen, watching the Capitol emblem spin and spin, round and round in a circle. Hazelle pulls Gale to sit on the couch. "You're panicking."

"Of course I'm panicking," he snaps at his mother, dragging his hands through his hair. Gale rubs at his forehead and guilt instantly fills him. He shouldn't have yelled at her. "A low score means no sponsors."

"Katniss will get him sponsors," Hazelle tells him. She gently lays her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Gale knows she's trying to send him some of her hope but it's as though he's built up a wall and won't let anyone climb over it. He can't hope. He won't hope. "No matter what the score is, Gale, you need to behave maturely."

Gale drops his eyes over to his little sister. Posy sits with her knees up so she can bury her nose down if she has to. He reaches over and drops his arm around her shoulder, squeezing lightly like his mother had to him. Posy looks up and smiles a bit, but then returns to staring at the TV.

"I talked to Madge today," Posy says carefully. Gale doesn't react. "She seemed alright. Asked how you were." She looks back up and lifts her eyebrows. "Are you okay, Gale?"

"I'm fine."

"You can't push her away because you're scared," Posy tells him weakly. "We're all scared. She just wants to help." _I didn't push her away_, he wants to snap. Except he kind of did. And he doesn't want to yell at Posy. "Did you two break up?"

"No, Pose."

The little girl opens her mouth to say something else but the booming Capitol anthem blasts through their tiny room. All of the Hawthorne's jerk their head to face the screen instantly, all falling silent. The rest of the anthem plays and then Caesar Flickerman is on the screen looking vomit-inducing as usual. He greets and cheers and talks all about a promising Game.

Promising.

Why do they always call it promising?

So many promises are being broken.

The scores roll. Gale sucks in a deep breath.

Prine. 10. Silver. 9. Yule. 9. Thalia. 8. Cordo. 10. Dorthea. 10. Careers.

Lana. 4. Trek. 7. Valera. 7. Gauis. 8. Kobi. 5. Hamp. 4. Contestants.

Jade. 3.

Vick.

9.

* * *

Madge paces her bed room and tells herself to breathe. She can hear the Capitol citizens in her living room yelling about something. They've been yelling about something for hours, it seems.

A nine. District 12 can work with a score of 9. It's the best anyone from the District's gotten since Katniss got her 11. Madge drags her hands through her hair and tugs, trying to relieve some of the pressure that's building up in her head. She wants to sleep and forget all of this.

She wants to see Gale.

Madge wants to hold him and tell him that it's going to be alright. She wants to fight off his demons with him. She wants to kiss him until he can't think anymore because she doesn't want him to worry or panic or feel exactly like she feels right now. Helpless.

There's a slight knock on Madge's door before it creaks open. Bernard smiles at her slightly before slipping in and clicking it shut behind him.

"The floorboards were creaking like they do when you pace," he tells her. The butler pulls a glass of tea out from behind his back and offers it out to her. "Came to see that you were alright."

Madge sighs and accepts the drink, carefully cradling it into her hands as she sinks onto her bed. She sips a few times before she can respond. By then Bernard has taken the seat at her desk and is just watching her. His eyes are sad. His posture is drooping.

"I want to start a sponsorship," Madge says sternly. She makes sure her voice doesn't waver. "Vick is the most promising tribute we've had since Katniss or Peeta. I want something set up for him." Bernard tips his head slightly. "And all of my earnings are going there, alright? I'll dip into my savings a bit. Everything I've earned up since I started teaching. I never spent a single cent of it because I was saving it for my own home or something, but this is more important. And I want—"

"Madge," Bernard cuts her off gently. "Breathe."

She nods and then brings the cup of tea back up to her lips. The hot liquid scotches her throat but she drinks it anyway, trying to focus on something other than her worry.

"The interviews are tomorrow," Madge says. Her voice is a bit hoarse from the burn of her tea. "What if he messes up? What if he doesn't do well?"

"Madge," Bernard says again. The blonde sighs and drops her gaze. "When's the last time you saw Gale?"

Madge shrugs. And then she sighs again. She sets her cup of tea down on her side table and shakes her head. "I feel so off balance," she admits, unable to meet Bernard's eyes. "I know he wants his space, and I get it, sort of, but what if I can _help_ him?" Madge crosses her hands in her lap. "What if he can help _me_?"

She feels selfish wanting his support. Gale needs _her_, she needs to be strong. But night is hard. She lies awake in bed and stares at the ceiling and blinks back tears until she can't hold the barrier any longer. Vick might not have been her sibling but she sure felt like he was. A younger brother. She watched him grow. Mature. It may have only been a few months but to Madge it was a lifetime.

Even now she squeezes back tears and sucks in deep breaths. Madge and Vick were, no _are_, friends. She wants him to come home just as much as Gale does.

"Go to him," Bernard offers.

"I can't," Madge squeaks. "He doesn't want me to."

"Just because he says that doesn't mean he means that, honey."

Madge jerks her head into a nod. Gale's stubborn. Of course Bernard is right. But she can't. Maybe after the interviews. Yes. She'll go then. Squeeze his hand and let him squeeze hers.

Oh, she hates this distance between them. Madge wants to lie in Gale's arms and just _forget_ about everything for a minute. She knows it won't solve all of the problems, not in the least, but she _needs_ Gale so desperately that in her mind Madge feels as though it can. Maybe. Just maybe things could be better if he would let them.

* * *

Madge avoids her father like the plague. She doesn't want to talk to him. She doesn't want to sit down and have a conversation. She doesn't want to eat dinner with him. But if she doesn't then he'll know something is up.

The sound of forks and knives awkwardly scraping across plates as the Capitol citizens around them yammer on about the impending Games echoes through the dining room. They speak often of Vick, not favoring Jade whatsoever due to her low score.

"I think it's fabulous that we have such a handsome tribute," one of them coos. "Don't you, Madge, darling?"

Madge takes a sip of wine to clear her throat before nodding. "Vick is very handsome, yes," she says to them. She doesn't like how they speak of him, though. Tries to change the subject from his looks. She knows what happens to handsome Victors. She's not as gullible as she used to be. "And very kind and sweet. It's not a surprise he has a girl back here in District 12 waiting for him."

"Ah, right," Azulette, Madge's _favorite person in the whole world_, makes a face. "What was her name… Lilah?"

"Lily," Madge corrects with a gentle smile. Fake as day. Cold as night. "Sure, looks have a lot to do with it. His face will get him sponsors, but it's his _personality_ that will help him win."

Mayor Undersee coughs into his hand and looks toward Madge. His face is unreadable. "You seem to know an awful lot about this boy," he says dully to his daughter.

"Well I'm friends with Katniss," Madge says. "And Vick is Katniss' cousin, is he not?" The Capitol citizens nod, because clearly this logic makes sense to them. There's no way in hell Madge would ever admit with these people around that she's in a relationship with Vick's brother. They would use her for it. So she lies. "I've met Vick on many occasions. He's very stubborn, like Katniss, you know? But very brave. Smart. He's a quick learner."

"I'll believe it," a citizen says. "He has that look about him." The girl who has just spoken takes a drink from her cup before turning back to Madge. "Will you be watching the interviews with us tonight? I'd _love_ to know what you think!"

Madge's father shoots her a look that she would be able to know no matter where they were. "Of course," Madge says quietly. "I'll be here."

* * *

Gale paces again, just as he had when the scores came out. Hazelle pretends not to notice. She fiddles with the hem of her shirt just as obsessively as Gale marches.

Back and forth. Back and forth. The floorboards squeak. Posy sinks further into Rory's arms. Gale won't admit it but he's glad Prim and Rory have come over for tonight.

But tomorrow will be so much worse.

The emblem spins.

Round and round. Round and round. Gale collapses on the couch and drops his head into his hands. What's Vick feeling right now? Doing? Is he nervous? Is he scared? What's his angle? What's he look like? Why the hell does District 12 have to be last? He knows that all these questions will be answered in moments but it still feels too far away.

As if feeling everything that Gale is, Prim reaches over and squeezes his hand. Her fingers are small and soft like Madge's, but she's not Madge. Gale regrets not asking her to come. He needs her. Dammit, he needs Madge here right now and she's not.

For a brief second he's irrationally angry that she didn't come on her own. She's supposed to know him better than anyone, doesn't she think that he'd need her now? The lack of her in his life isn't helping. He knows it's not helping. Gale needs her. Now. Right now.

He considers leaping from his seat and marching to her house right now, even though he's sure the Peacekeepers on the street would punish him for not watching the Games and he would miss a portion of the interviews. But Gale needs Madge. It's entirely that simple.

But then the emblem swirls away, and the Capitol anthem blasts through the speakers. Gale jerks his head up, as well as the rest of the Hawthorne's, carefully staring at the screen.

Dammit, Gale hates Caesar Flickerman just as much as the rest of those foul phonies up in the Capitol. His overly white smile despite the fact that he's got to be at least 100 years old. His hair is a slick lime green. His smile is plastered and bright. He begins the interviews.

The girl Silver from District 1 is first. True to her name she's donned in a long silver gown, floor length and flowing behind her. It sparkles as she moves. She's short, however, and the dress doesn't do much to make her look any taller. She still looks tiny, small, even. Though she has a plain face it's been painted in more silver. Overall, she looks… silver. Boring, if Gale's being honest. And he needs honesty right now. Silver scored a 9. She won't say how.

"There are plenty of ways to, oh, what it is? Leave a mark." She's scary. She doesn't smile. "I have plenty."

Prine is next, the boy from 1. His hair is sculpted so meticulously out of hair gel that it looks entirely too greasy. Matches his personality. A slime ball. He scored a 10. Openly brags of his ability to snap necks with his bare hands.

"No one can come within two feet of me without a spinal treatment," he says. Gale unwillingly shudders.

The sister and brother from District 2 are next. The girl Thalia is dressed as a queen though she walks like a commoner. Nearly slips in her heels. Gale thought that careers were supposed to be intimidating. Maybe it's her angle. She got an 8. Her brother, Yule, got a 9.

"He won't stop bragging about it," Thalia tells Caesar. "Yule kept saying 'No _wonder _I'm the favorite child in the family! I scored higher than you!'"

Yule only shrugs when it's his turn to speak. "I _am_ the favorite. No matter where I go." His voice is less playful than his sister's.

Gale zones out through District 3, though he notices Posy hanging on every word. She studies them, her eyes darting across the screen as the boy and girl talk. Both small and mousy. Neither were Volunteers. But Gale is back in the zone for District 4, the final set of careers.

The girl Dorthea is dressed in green and purple. She looks like a mermaid, her red flowing hair hanging down her back. She looks stunning, absolutely no doubt about it. And she smiles. Brightly. She is not scared. She scored a 10. She Volunteered for this. She's determined.

"There are a lot of reasons to keep your eye on me," she starts carefully. She stares into the camera, her eyes green and glistening. "I'm stronger than I look. And I have a few secrets up my sleeves." Dorthea winks at the camera.

Cordo, the boy from 4, is absolutely terrifying. He doesn't smile, doesn't cheer. He sits like a stone. All of his answers are short. He scored a 10, also. When asked about his fellow tribute, Cordo only shrugged.

"She's tricky. But so am I."

District 5. District 6. District 7.

The tiny girl from District 8, Lana, the girl who's Posy's age and scored a 4, doesn't quiver or shake either. Though District 8's outfits are usually ridiculous, Lana looks sweet and small. The angle she's going for is innocence. Rory hugs Posy closer to her as she talks.

"I'm just going to do what I've always done back home. Things get hard sometimes, but they always get better. I just have to keep fighting."

The boy from District 8 who scored a 7, Trek, goes for the funny angle. He's young. He flails his arms and legs when he talks. The crowd laughs at him and he laughs too.

"Just last night I was carrying Lana on my shoulders," he tells them with a grin. "Spinning her around. We were laughing at something so silly that we fell over onto the couch and then rolled onto the floor. Our escort was so angry that we weren't being _polite_."

District 9 has Valeria, the girl who volunteered for her sister. Though she only scored a 7 she still reminds Gale so much of Katniss. The way she carries herself. She isn't as ditzy as Katniss was that night, though. She's dressed in a goddess like outfit and takes the stage with grace.

"Of course I thought it only right I go in for my sister," Valeria tells the crowd. "She's too young to understand how important the Games are for Panem." Gale shudders. She's playing up the sponsors. Playing up the Capitol. He instantly remembers her as someone to look out for. "My sister needed some more time to learn how great this country is. So I took her place."

District 10 has Gauis who had scored an 8. He reminds Gale so much of Vick it physically hurts. Same age. Same stature. Same smile.

"Course I've got a secret weapon," he grins. "It'd be no fun if I didn't."

District 11 has another set of siblings. The girl Hamp scored a 4, and her brother Kobi scored a 5. They don't speak of their scores.

"I came in to help Hamp win," Kobi tells the crowd. "She's my sister. She may be young but she deserves glory and honor like you wouldn't believe. At home we've always been really close. Family always came first. Family is still going to come first."

Finally the interviews reach District 12.

Jade is in a black dress that was much like her opening ceremony outfit. It shimmers as she moves toward the stage. Caesar doesn't talk about her pathetic score of a 3, the lowest of the entire Games. Gale tries to remember what her family did back here in 12 but he can't. She shakes on stage. Her chin quivers. She cries. They can only coax a few words out of her.

"_I'm trying my best_."

And lastly, is Vick.

Gale watches with a heavy heart as his baby brother takes the stage. He's not like the careers, radiating confidence. He's not silly like Trek. Not a liar like Valeria. He's just… Vick. Even donned in a suit and tie, deep black and glowing like the embers of a fire, he's still _Vick_. And it's painful. It's so damn painful.

He does that awkward smile and wave at the crowd as he sits. It reminds Gale of Posy. He doesn't shake or quiver. Vick's never really been a nervous guy. "Vicktor Hawthorne!" Caesar starts with a cheer. "How are you, my boy?"

"Caesar," Vick starts, leaning toward the man, "I'm being treated like a _king_. I've never had such good food in my entire _life_, and the bed… phew." Vick shakes his head and grins, almost laughing to himself. "It's memory foam. It knows who I am."

That gets a few laughs from the crowd and Gale finds himself smiling too. He's still Vick. He's a bit of Peeta now, too, and there's no doubt in Gale's mind that the blonde taught Vick a few things, but he's still the kid that Gale watched grow up.

"And how is it spending time with your cousin, Katniss?"

Ah, right.

It doesn't mess Vick up a bit. "I love Katniss," Vick tells the crowd. "She's just the same as she was before she became this great and spectacular Victor. In fact, she still makes me eat all my vegetables." Again the crowd laughs. "I tried getting an extra piece of cake last night and she nearly pulled out her bow and arrow and shot my hand."

"Sounds like Katniss," Prim says with a light smile.

"Oh my!" Caesar laughs heartily at Vick. "Hopefully you get some more cake tonight."

"Tell me about it," Vick says.

"Now I know that you aren't having the best of luck with your cousin Katniss," Caesar says, "but what about the ladies back home? You're a handsome fellow, Vick."

"I've got the best little sister in the world," Vick answers immediately. Posy snorts almost at once, and Gale watches as his sister's eyes fill with tears. "Absolutely adorable. Plays the piano. I'm telling you, she's a pro, Caesar." Before the host can open his mouth Vick is talking again. "And my mom, phew." Vick shakes his head. "She's a woman. Raised us all nearly on her own. I had to've learned my work ethics from somewhere, yeah?"

"I suppose so," Caesar laughs, "but Vick, I wasn't talking about _family_."

"Oh, oh right." Gale laughs before he can help himself. "Yeah, there's a girl. She's the bee's knees." Vick pauses and wrinkles his nose. "That sounded weird. My mentors told me to say that."

Caesar laughs again. "Which one?"

"Peeta, of course. Really, though, my girl, she's…" Vick trails off and smiles. "She's spectacular. Always brings out the best in me. Puts up with me when I'm a brat. And trust me Caesar, I'm a brat." Again the crowd laughs. "Lily's absolutely perfect."

"Ah, you have such motivation to get home. Family. A beautiful girl."

"Lots and lots of money," Vick finishes for him. "Don't forget that."

"How could I?" Caesar chuckles. "The fame and glory of it all." The buzzer rings and Caesar is suddenly saying goodbye to Vick. "I hope we meet again, Vick." Gale's brother is walking back to his seat.

Gale's eyes dart across the screen. Back and forth.

No.

That wasn't enough time.

Gale needs more time.

Gale needs Vick to be on stage for hours just talking, again and again. Gale needs to memorize the sound of his brother's voice. Gale needs to remember exactly how he looks. Every curve of Vick's face and every bump of his nose. Just in case. He needs more time.

But the anthem plays. Gale's eyes never leave Vick. The screen fades to black.

Not enough time. He needs to see his brother again.

His heart drops into his stomach as the rest of the night goes on. Posy tucks herself into bed. Hazelle follows shortly. Prim and Rory say goodnight and go home, not wanting to stay too long.

Gale stares at the dark screen, unable to get off of the couch.

He drops his head into his hands and rubs at his eyes. Gale knows he should sleep. He doesn't work tomorrow because of the start of the Games but he knows he can't sleep. He won't be able to sleep. Vick is going into the arena tomorrow. Vick might only get one more night to sleep.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Gentle and quiet. Gale leaps to his feet, knowing that it's probably Prim who left something here and is coming back to get it. He pulls open the door and spots a blonde, but it's not Prim.

Madge stands with her arms crossed over her chest to keep herself warm on this cool night. Her eyes are as wide as saucers and she looks incredibly small.

She runs into his arms before either of them can say anything. Almost at once he feels the tension in his body dissolving away. They stumble backwards into his home and close the door with a click. Gale drags her to his room in silence and crushes her body against his.

He needs her warmth. He needs her touch. He needs Madge Undersee.

Gale releases his grip only a bit before dropping his lips down to hers. She tastes like expensive wine and heaven. Like serenity and hope. He kisses her greedily as though tonight was his own last night on earth. He lets his hands explore under their own power. She squirms beneath him and clutches at his shirt.

Madge doesn't say anything about Vick. Madge doesn't apologize. She just lets him kiss her. And she kisses back. They fall asleep tangled in each other, half clothed and shaking, too exhausted to even say goodnight.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long break. You have no idea how swamped I've been. But I've made this chapter longer because of the wait! How'd you like the interviews? Chapter in general? Who do you think is going to be a problem in the arena? Let me know your thoughts, I love to see predictions. _


	56. Chapter 56

Both are awake. They lie on the rickety old mattress and don't care that rusted springs dig into their back. Their stomachs grumble with hunger but their hearts both ache. So much so, that they are unable to climb out of bed.

Gale's fingers twist through Madge's unruly curls. Slowly. Again and again. One by one. Madge busies herself by tracing designs over his chest. A star. A heart. Sometimes she'll write out words but Gale always loses track of what she's trying to say. Every few moments he'll lean down and kiss her softly just because he can. Just because he needs to.

"We should get up," Madge says quietly, dropping down so her nose is against his collarbone. Her breath glides over his bare skin like a ghost. "Get ready."

"It's still early," he replies. Gale couldn't get out of bed even if he wanted to. Not only because Madge is clinging to him as though he's her only lifeline, just as she's his, but because his head throbs at the thought of what happens when he forces himself out of bed. "It's only about eight. They don't start until two in the afternoon." They. The Games. Madge nods sorrowfully and scoots closer, if possible, before kissing his neck once. "Madge," he whispers.

"Hm?"

Gale snakes one of his arms around her waist and presses her body against his. "If I ever tell you to leave again, don't. Okay?"

Madge nods. Her lips find his chest. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"I never want you to leave," he croaks. Madge doesn't flinch at the rough sound of his voice, only kisses him again. "I want you here with me. Forever."

"Okay," she breathes.

Gale bends down and lifts her chin before dropping his lips against hers. And for a moment, everything is alright. The warmth of her embrace is just enough to warm him as well. Even if only for a little bit.

* * *

No one seems to mind that Madge has showed up in the middle of the night. No one questions it either. Hazelle makes tea for the family as Posy scrubs herself clean in the bathtub again.

Because the Hawthorne's have a child in the Games this year, they have to watch the start of them in the main square. All the way until the Bloodbath is over.

Madge shivers to herself as she sips on her tea, though she isn't cold at all. No one seems to notice. No one seems to care.

She watches as Gale stares down as his tea. White steam rises from it in snakelike coils. Without hesitation Madge reaches her hand across and squeezes his. Gale lifts his gaze a bit and offers a smile, very small and weak. It physically pains her to see him like this.

Posy enters the room moments later, towel drying her hair as she walks.

"What do you think his strategy will be?" she asks. Madge squeezes Gale's hand when he baulks. "He's got to get supplies."

"Katniss will have told him what to do," Madge says before Gale can answer. "Avoid the Cornucopia at all costs. Get a bag if it's close enough. The smart things." Posy nods as though she understands and plops down on the seat next to Gale. "Avoid a battle until necessary."

"He's stubborn," Posy says, wrinkling her nose. "What if he doesn't listen?"

"He'll listen," Madge affirms.

* * *

The only time in which Gale lets go of Madge's hand is when he allows her to run inside and change quickly. "Trust me," Madge had frowned, "you don't want to come in. They'd eat you alive."

And really, they would. The camera crews that are setting up would swarm him. He'd have so many questions spit out at him he wouldn't be able to answer one fast enough. But her father… her father is a different story. He still isn't happy that she's seeing Gale. Not at all. But his word isn't going to stop her. She loves him.

Madge changes quickly into something cleaner. The Capitol citizens that lounge in her living room hardly give her a glance. They're all suffering massive hangovers from celebrating the interviews last night and trying to look their best for the start of the Games.

As of right now their favorites are Prine, the boy who snaps necks from District 1, Dorthea, the redhead from District 4, Valeria, the girl who volunteered for her sister from District 9, Gaius, the boy with a _secret weapon_ from District 10, and… Vick. They actually like Vick.

Madge knows they actually like Vick instead of are pretending to like him. They speak about him differently. Maybe it's his good looks or perhaps his "relation" to Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. It might have to do with his high scoring 9 and good natured stature. But they like him. And Madge isn't sure if that's a good thing or not yet.

She rushes from the house and finds Gale leaning against the fence. His eyes are staring down the street where everyone is gathered, waiting for the Games to begin. Madge links her fingers with his.

Before they can walk to the square Gale stops her, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. "No matter what happens," he whispers, "I need you with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she tells him.

"No, Madge," Gale frowns. He slips his hand from hers and cups her cheek. "I don't just _want_ you with me, I _need_ you with me." He gently kisses her again. "No matter what. Do you understand?"

Madge smiles and touches his cheek. "I understand." They head off to the square together.

* * *

With one arm over Posy's tiny shoulders and the other firmly wrapped around Madge's waist, Gale thinks he might just be able to get through this. As long as Vick can get through this as well.

The cameras graze over the crowd, occasionally stopping on the Hawthorne's before gliding over to Jade's family. It's most definitely being shown to the viewers in the Capitol right now. Some snippy voice is probably rambling about pathetic things. _Vick Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen-Mellark's very own cousin, scored a 9 during his private session with the Gamemakers. Though his interview went swimmingly his family still seems tense for him_. Bullshit.

The crowd gets a glimpse of the arena before the tributes are lifted up.

There's the Cornucopia of course, gleaming golden as always. 24 metal plates for 24 terrified tributes. But it looks so utterly out of place.

The entire area is dark as though it's underground. Gale isn't entirely too sure that it _isn't_ underground, actually. Some sort of cave system, it looks like. Flickerman rambles about the arena, something about stalactites and stalagmites but Gale can barely listen. He's trying to assess the entire thing on his own. Hopefully Madge is listening and can fill him in later.

It's clear that the area around the Cornucopia is the only _open_ area. After that there are tunnels and pathways that lead elsewhere. Gale shudders without meaning to. Anything could be down those paths.

Off to the side is some sort of water, though it doesn't look like the healthiest thing. Riddled with sediment.

Templesmith cuts off his fellow announcer, "Oh, and here they come!"

The camera zooms back to the Cornucopia and slowly, too slowly, the tributes rise up. The look on all of their faces makes Gale nauseous. Fear. Confusion. _Excitement_.

And finally, there's Vick. He blinks once. Twice. Focuses on the items at the Cornucopia. Gale tugs Madge closer and finds new breath when she wraps her arms around his torso for comfort. Gale screams inwardly every time the camera scans the other tributes instead of focusing on his brother.

The countdown starts.

Vick's eyes scan his fellow tributes. Some look downright petrified, others are poised and ready to run.

60. 59. 58…

Vick focuses on a bag that isn't too far from him. His eyes flicker back up to see how close the next one is.

…44. 43. 42…

Madge squeezes Gale closer and sucks in a sharp breath. Posy is shaking.

…35. 34. 33…

Someone is screaming. Not in the crowd, but in the arena. Instantly every tribute is looking.

…26. 25. 24…

The girl from District 6 sprints off of her plate.

…23. 22. 21…

The explosion rocks the arena.

…15. 14. 13…

Vick is blinking rapidly. He tears his eyes away from what no one else can look away from.

…10. 9. 8…

Posy sniffles. Gale swallows back bile.

…3. 2. 1.

Vick is ready.

He leaps from his plate without hesitation and thank God it doesn't explode. In seconds Vick's acquired a fairly decent backpack, strapping it around him and securing it tightly. He glances over his shoulder at the Cornucopia. Gale bites back his scream. Vick dives into the bloodbath.

Posy gasps and Madge sucks in a sharp breath. Thankfully most of the other tributes are still a bit shocked from watching the girl from District 6 blow to pieces and they've hesitated. Most of the careers are quick, though, and lunge forward just as Vick had.

Prine and Silver are digging through the nearest bags to them trying to find some sort of weapon. Yule sprints for the Cornucopia where weapons are most probably lining the back wall, and Thalia is quick on his tail.

Valeria does what Vick had done, sprinting to the nearest bag as quickly as she can. Her eyes are wide as the fighting in the center begins and she doesn't think to go in any farther. Valeria is gone in seconds down a pathway.

Kobi and Hamp disappear down a tunnel together with nothing. No bags at all. No weapons or food.

Jade is the first tribute to fall from the fight, taken down by Dorthea who hadn't wanted to wait for a bag and snapped off a sharp rock to use as her weapon. Jade screams. Gale's stomach tightens as crying begins from the family next to his. He won't look at them. Won't offer them sympathy. He can't. Vick's still in the middle of the bloodbath, and one tribute down is just one more closer to Vick getting home.

Vick gets his hands on another bag and slings it around his back just like the other one. This one is bigger. Clearly has more things. But that also means it's heavier. Another tribute falls, Vick winces at the sound. The boy from 7.

The weight of the bag on his back causes Vick to stumble. Cordo, the boy from 4, takes advantage of the move and slides his leg out, tripping Vick completely. Vick lands with a face full of rock.

Madge squeezes Gale tighter as Cordo lunges at Vick, but Gale can't lose hope yet. It's too soon to be over. It can't be over. Vick rolls to his back and listens to the items in his bags clanging together. Maybe something inside could help him. Vick looks up wide eyed at Cordo and lifts one of his legs, kicking him right in the groin as he attempts to attack.

The boy from 4 groans and shifts backwards before thumping backwards on his rear, clearly not expecting the resistance. Someone else falls. The girl from 3. Someone else. The boy from 9. Lana, the little girl from 8 makes it down a tunnel with a slingshot. Vick's eyes dart to the little girl as he leaps back up to his feet and takes down a different tunnel.

Vick is safe for now.

Gale exhales. Posy exhales. Everyone from the Hawthorne family exhales. Guilt plagues Gale as he listens to Jade's family weeping next to his. Madge only grips Gale tighter, nestling her head against his chest.

All in another moment the boy from 3 and the girl from 7 are gone.

"Oh get up, you idiot," Dorthea jogs toward Cordo and kicks him with the toe of her boot. "Get that one!" She points toward the girl from District 5 who's trying to grab a backpack, though she clearly started too late and has had to go farther into the bloodbath.

The ground below them is stained with red. Cordo growls and leaps to his feet, charging at the girl as if to prove his worth to his District partner. Posy squeaks and buries herself into Gale's side as the girl from 5 hits the ground with such force it sounded as though her neck snapped. She's gone in seconds as well.

It feels like forever, but really it isn't. It's barely been half an hour.

But the cannons start. Eight of them ring out loudly. One of them belongs to Jade. One of them does _not _belong to Vick.

* * *

"You can't keep your eyes on the TV like this forever," Madge whispers to him. Posy has at least gone in her room to distract herself, and Hazelle tries to seem busy with laundry. "You'll drive yourself mad."

And that's exactly what Gale's doing. Desperately watching the Games for any sight of Vick. Every once in a while they'll show the boy, beaten down and tired, still running through the tunnels. It's dim. Not too dark yet but Gale knows that Vick needs to stop soon and go through his supplies before getting some real rest or before it gets pitch black.

"Look, there he is," Gale says, ignoring the comment from the girl next to him. Hazelle glances up from her basket toward the television. "Posy," he calls, "he's going through his supplies."

The youngest Hawthorne scurries from her room instantly, her eyes red as if she's been crying. Posy nestles herself on the couch between Gale and Madge, and Hazelle shifts so she can get a better view.

Vick drops himself down on the cave floor and sighs, throwing a glance over his shoulder in the direction he traveled to listen if anyone was following him. Thankfully Gale knows that no one pursued his younger brother, and he's relieved to know Vick has a moment to catch his breath.

Vick runs his hands over the dirt and gravel below him and chuckles to himself. "Looks like I got to the undergrounds after all, big brother," he mutters. Madge snorts and Gale finds himself smiling. Still Vick. He's still Vick. "I'm sure you're _so _proud."

Hazelle sniffles and drops her gaze back down to the basket, fiddling with the shirt in her hands before giving up on it entirely.

On screen Vick lugs off one of his backpacks and slings it down in front of him. He pops open the top and dumps everything onto the ground, shaking out the bag until it is completely empty.

A water bottle with nothing in it. "Couldn't give me one break, could ya?" Vick asks the sky, groaning as he sets it down with a _thunk_. Posy giggles a bit, the noise sounding extremely foreign to Gale. She gets quiet when she figures out that Vick's going to need some water to survive. There's some wire for snares that Vick stares at for a very long time, most likely formulating some sort of plan in his head on how to use them. "The hell am I gonna catch in this place?" he mutters. "Lizards?"

Vick drags his hands over his face before digging through the rest of the bag. An extra pair of socks. A tiny pack of jerky.

With a sigh he moves onto his next bag, the one that he got from farther in to the Cornucopia.

"Please," Vick whispers.

He unlatches the hook and swings the top of it off, carefully peering down into it. Some more wire that looks as if it has more of a rope-like texture. Some packs of fruit. A first aid kit that has not only bandages but a few small jars of different types of creams. Vick studies each little bottle before moving onto the next item. A thin blanket. A knife. A small axe. And lastly, but most _certainly_ not least, a pair of night vision glasses.

Vick holds this last item in his hands and grins, laughing as he weighs them. Almost at once he slips them onto his face and glances around him. "Awesome!" he laughs. Vick's laughter is the most treasured noise to Gale. He's terrified that he'll never hear it again, and a moment like this is so precious to Gale he makes sure to hold it close.

"Looks as though our young Mr. Hawthorne here has got himself a pair of night vision glasses," Caesar tells whoever is watching.

Posy turns to Madge. "They help him see in the dark?"

"Yes," Madge tells her with a nod. "They'll come in super handy in a place like this," she continues, clutching Posy's hand lightly. "I think it's going to be dark like this most of the time."

"Man, this is awesome," Vick says again. He collapses onto his back and stares up at the roof of the arena. Most definitely a cave of sorts, or at least projected to look like one. "Good God," he mutters, sitting up a bit.

The camera shifts the angle so everyone at home can see what Vick is seeing. Rows of stalactites hang above him, large and sharp and just waiting to fall. As if on instinct Vick looks down at his supplies, scooping everything into a pile and shoving it all into the larger bag so he won't have to carry two, and then the extra one into the bigger bag. And then he's running again, barely having caught his breath.

Gale knows that Vick is thinking the same thing he is. Those suckers could fall any moment and impale him. Most definitely a trap set by the Gamemakers that is going to be used sooner or later.

After a few minutes of sprinting Vick is in the clear again, nothing hanging above him threatening his death.

"Should've joined the track team at school," Vick pants, leaning over on a rock to catch his breath. Hazelle chuckles to herself and wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Again Vick sits down, but this time he's up on a rock. The glasses obscuring his face sort of make Gale smile. Vick looks so out of place in these caves. He fiddles with the jacket around him and yanks it off, probably sweating from his run.

"What's that?" Posy asks instantly, lifting her finger and pointing toward the screen.

Gale narrows his eyes and so does Madge. The entire room falls silent. "C'mon, Catnip," Vick says, his voice teasing. He fiddles with the token that's been stuck to his shirt. "How about a little water for your favorite cousin?"

Vick is wearing Katniss' Mockingjay pin.

* * *

_A/N: How are you liking the arena? Are the odds in favor for our favorite tribute? Who do you think he'll run into? Any alliances? I love to know your ideas. x_


	57. Chapter 57

By the time Gale wakes up, two more people are dead. Thankfully, one of them isn't Vick. The boy from 5. The girl from 10.

One of them was bitten by a poisonous muttation. The next was killed by Dorthea. Dorthea, who has joined the pair from 1 and 2 as well as her own District partner. The careers are always terrifying, but for some reason this group of devils makes Gale overly sick to his stomach.

Before Gale slips off to work he catches a clip of Vick, safe and sound, sleeping against a rock. It's enough to get him through the day.

* * *

Posy and Madge share Madge's seat in her classroom during lunch. As of right now they're only showing replays, but it's still enough to make Madge sick. She almost wishes Gale would be able to see them as well. He probably hates being trapped down there in the mines, unsure of what's going on.

Vick's woken up and had a few pieces of fruit to eat. He continues down the tunnel, constantly throwing glances over his shoulder.

With the morning has come a dim sort of light. Madge is sure that everything is much darker in the caves themselves but for the viewers, mostly everything is visible. Madge is terrified that the farther Vick goes into the caves the more likely he is to run into some sort of muttation.

There're a few unlikely alliances that Madge doesn't quite understand. Unlike most Games where the tributes often stand on their own, many are pairing up.

Kobi and Hamp from District 11 have taken in Lana from 8 as well. "We can't hurt her," Hamp told her older brother. When they found Lana she was quivering. Her back was against a wall and she was sobbing. The replays are awful. Madge has seen it about three times by now.

Kobi hesitated and tugged at his hair. "We can't help her either," Kobi said.

"P-please," Lana whimpered. "I h-have some fruit." The little girl offered the siblings a small pack of apples. They eventually continued down the tunnels together. For now, anyway.

The careers of course are working together. For now they have themselves stationed at the Cornucopia. "Every day we'll go through one tunnel," Dorthea told them as they rested. "Clear out the others one by one."

Silver rolled her eyes and scanned her nails. "Can't we just wait until they come here?"

"Don't be lazy," Prine snapped at her. "I'm down. So is Silv."

"_Silv_ can stay here," Cordo grunted. "If she wants to sit by herself on watch all day then so be it."

"I can stay too," Yule volunteered. His sister threw him a glance that alone could kill. "What?" he muttered. "One person can't hold down the entire supply fort." And that was the most on that.

There was Valeria too, who had just as good a haul as Vick. Paired up with Trek, the boy from 8. They had collided in a tunnel running separate directions. She threatened his life for a moment and he was willing to let her take it. In the end she couldn't do it.

"This is only temporary," Valeria said as they marched down the pathway. "And I hate to be blunt, kid, but if someone comes charging at us I'm throwing you in the way."

Trek laughed. "I'm faster than you, Val," he said, jabbing her side. Trek was too playful. Too innocent. Only 15 years old. "You'd be gone before me."

But now that the replays have been shown ten thousand times, everyone is all caught up and they can start showing new clips.

As Madge crunches down on her apple she watches the boy from 10, Gaius, attempting to break off a stalagmite for a weapon. His bag ended up not giving him much to work with whatsoever. Supplies, yes, weapons, no.

He kicks at the rock and listens to it crunch under his force, and then sighs in relief as he gets it into his hands. Posy nestles closer to Madge. The teacher can't help but wondering if Posy is imagining the item being used on her brother.

Lana has fallen asleep near her new alliance partners. They whisper back and forth as she snoozes. "We're just going to have to leave her, Hamp," Kobi murmurs. His eyes are trained on the sleeping girl. "There's only one winner and it can't be her."

"She's 12."

"And you're 13," Kobi snaps. "And I'm going to make sure you're the one who gets back home." Hamp sniffs and drops her gaze. "Aw, don't do that." Kobi drops his arm over his sister's shoulder and pulls her closer. "Don't be sad."

"You're going to die," she whispers. Posy again is nestling herself closer to Madge. "I don't want you to die, Kobi."

"And I don't want you to die," he responds softly. "Which is why I'm _going _to."

"This is so awful," Posy whispers. "They're _family_!" Madge slings her arm around Posy and hugs her closely. "If… if it's not Vick and… and it ends up being them…" Posy trails off. "If it ends up that way then they should both come home. They're siblings." The little girl next to Madge wipes her eyes. "But it's going to be Vick."

"Yes, Posy," Madge nods. "It's going to be Vick."

"But if it's not," Posy grumbles. She drops her head into her hands and squeezes at her eyes. "I hate this. I hate this so much."

Madge goes to quietly agree but then Vick is suddenly on the screen. "Pose, look," Madge nudges her to lift her gaze.

Vick slowly lumbers down the tunnels, a sour look on his face. His eyes scan up and down the walls of the cave around him searching for something. "Finally!" the boy yells. Moments later he clamps his hand over his mouth with a laugh. Vick runs over to the wall just for a closer look and grins.

Water trickles down the side. Slowly, and not very much, but at a steady pace. Vick opens his mouth and leans in, but then freezes at the last second. He tips his nose toward it and sniffs.

"What's he doing?" Posy asks.

"I'm not sure," Madge answers honestly. "Probably checking to see if it's good." Moments later Vick lifts his hand and lets the water run over his pinky finger. "Making sure it's not acid or anything," Madge continues.

Posy nods, tipping her head forward as Vick waits.

One minute. Two.

"Dammit," Vick curses and steps away from the wall. He lifts his hand up and shakes it. "_Dammit_!" he repeats a bit louder. Vick rubs at his pinky and scowls. Vick kicks at the wall and stalks away from it.

"He's a smart one, Caesar," Claudius Templesmith tells the crowd. "Testing to see if that was water or not."

"Indeed," Caesar nods. "If our Vick here had taken just a little sip he would've fallen ill nearly instantly, and become even more dehydrated. If he continues down the path he's on, however, Vicktor will reach an underground river that is safe to drink from."

"Let's hope he makes is," Templesmith says.

"Yes, let's hope."

"He'll make it," Posy grumbles, crossing her arms. The screen flickers with a map showing how much farther Vick has to travel. Three, maybe four miles until he reaches it. His pace is slow but if he continues at this speed he might get there by tonight. "Right, Madge?"

"Of course," she nods.

The caves don't look too dry so Vick's probably absorbing some moisture through that. Once he reaches the river he'll be set. Fill up his water bottle. Wait the Games out.

The screen shifts a bit and shows the locations of the other tributes. "What's that?" Posy asks.

The numbers _8_ and _9_ move in the same direction as Vick. "Trek and Valeria," Madge says to Posy. It looks as though they're headed toward the river as well. "I think some of the tunnels connect."

Posy's face flashes with worry. "What if they get there first?"

"Then we'll just have to hope Vick knows what to do," Madge tells her softly.

* * *

Madge scarfs down her dinner as fast as she can. She wants to get to Gale immediately. She wants him to know that she's here for him.

Half chewed chunks of meat get stuck in her throat but she swallows it down anyway, trying not to make herself look too anxious to leave. The second she's done eating Madge is waiting to spring from her seat.

"Oh, Madge," one of the women, Risan, touches her lightly on the arms, "are you that excited to view the Games?"

The blonde tips her head toward her father who is watching with a guarded expression. "Yes, a little," Madge lies. Not excited to see them. It's just more of a necessity. "I'm rooting for Vick."

"Me too," Risan says with a smile. "He's quite handsome, and very smart. Did you see him test that liquid on the wall before he drank it?"

"Yes," Madge nods. "He isn't the type of boy who's going to let something so simple take him down." Madge almost wishes Vick _would_ let something simple take him down. That way he wouldn't have to have hand-to-hand combat with another tribute. "But he's almost at that river. I'm hoping he gets there by tonight."

"Oh, yes!" Risan nods. "Madge, darling, you _have_ to watch with us! We can root together!"

"I—" Madge begins to spout out an excuse when her father suddenly clears her throat, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. Madge shifts and swallows. Gale will understand, right? "I'd be honored, Risan," Madge finally says.

The Capitol citizen from next to her grins and pats her on the shoulder. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Gale paces the kitchen, listening to the floorboards groan every 6th step and not caring how annoying it is. Where the hell is Madge? She said she'd be here. As if reading his mind Hazelle crosses the room and hands him a cup of tea.

"She's probably just held up, dear," she says. Gale takes the cup into his hands and forces himself to stand still. "With all those Capitol citizens at her house it's only natural that she's going to be stuck there some nights."

"But I want her _here_," Gale growls.

"I want a lot of things," Hazelle says back, her voice verging on annoyance, "but we don't always get what we want so please stop pacing and sit down."

Gale doesn't want to sit down. Vick isn't on the screen, therefore he doesn't want to watch. The day has been mostly bloodless, despite the few that passed in the middle of the night. That's okay, though. The citizens at the Capitol won't be bored yet. This also means lack of muttations for a little bit.

He sips at the tea and sighs. Lavender. Gale decides to stop pacing and flop down on the couch next to Posy. He sips at the rest of his tea and stares angrily at the screen. He's seen enough of the careers sorting their supplies. He wants to see his brother.

"Oh, look here for a moment," Caesar's voice comes out cool. "It appears as though Vicktor Hawthorne is about to reach the river. Let's have a look."

_Finally_.

The screen fades to black and then suddenly Vick is there, dragging his feet along and muttering something to himself. "…can't catch one damn break… of course it wasn't water had to try to kill me… everything's tryna kill me… so _thirsty_…"

"He's right there," Posy squeaks, her voice filled with terror. "Vick, just keep walking!" Gale wants to tell her that Vick can't hear her, but he doesn't want to upset his sister any more than she already is.

Suddenly Vick pauses, cocking his head a bit. He looks up at the roof of the cave and frowns. Nothing there. Looks around. Nothing. But he can hear something. Pride swells in Gale's chest at how much Vick looks like a hunter. He's tired, sure, but he still stands tall and alert.

Vick's eyes scan over the area. Slowly he inches forward. "If this is some sort of sick joke I swear…" he trails off. Finally, he sees the river. Vick collapses to his knees and stares down at it. Inches away. He so desperately wants to just jump right in. "One sign," Vick whispers. "All I need is one sign. Good or bad. _Please_."

And then, a fish jumps out of the water.

It shocks Vick backwards at first, but then a grin stretches over his face. "If that wasn't a good sign I don't know what is." Vick fiddles with his backpack and shoves it off to the side, and then slowly removes his glasses and places them carefully next to the bags. Soon his shoes join the pile, and then his vest as well. Finally, he rolls into the water.

Relief surges through Gale's system as he watches Vick gulp down the water. His brother's face is filled with extreme happiness as the water swirls around him.

"And just to stem any audience worries," Caesar's voiceover rings, "the water Vick's drinking is just a normal stream."

"Maybe he'll catch some fish," Posy laughs, bouncing up and down. "Do you think he could, Gale? Catch some fish?"

Gale nods before he can help himself. He made sure to teach his little brother how to make a fishing rod just in case any of theirs broke, but now that he looks at it Gale was preparing him for this sort of thing.

After Vick climbs out of the water, soaking wet and still wearing a bright smile, he collapses on the side. While still lying down he digs through his backpack and fills up his water bottle, stretching his arm out and dunking it under the surface.

When Vick pulls back his arm the bottle is filled to the brim. He screws on the lid with a satisfied smile and returns to lying on his back. The usual questions dance through Gale's mind. Will Vick stay here? Set up a camp? It's pretty out in the open but other than that it'd be a nice place to set up. If Vick can find a place not too far to set up a fire and what not he can hide out here for most of the Games and only come out when it's necessary.

The screen flashes to the map that shows the locations of all the other tributes and Gale's hopes die out instantly.

"What the hell is that?" he snaps, jabbing a finger toward the screen. The _8 _and _9_ continue to get closer to Vick's _12_.

"Valeria and Trek," Hazelle answers. "A few of the tunnels loop around to this area."

Gale wants to rip a pillow from the couch and tear it to shreds. He wants to stand up and scream. This could've been Vick's chance! He could've waited it out! It could've been… not _easy_ but not _difficult_ either! These bastards are going to ruin everything.

Instead Gale grumbles, "The hell are they doing together?"

Hazelle tips her head, "I don't know. The girl couldn't… couldn't _do_ it."

"So they teamed up instead?" he snaps. Will Vick be able to kill them? Gale doesn't want to watch his brother kill anyone but at the same time he'd rather see that than listen to Vick's cannon go off. Gale leaps to his feet and starts pacing again, dragging his head through his hair. "Vick needs to move."

"You know he won't," Hazelle murmurs.

"He's _got_ to," Gale snaps. "If not, then…" he trails off when Vick shifts on screen.

Vick lifts his glasses back to his face and scans the area around him. His shoulders lift slightly. "Good enough for tonight," he says. Vick forces himself up into a standing position and makes his way to a small collection of rocks a few yards away from the river. His body is jolting with shivers now, however, and Gale can't help but worry. He's going to get sick if he doesn't dry off soon.

"Without any trees or wood in the caves," Templesmith's voice rings out, "it's going to be hard to get a fire going."

"Let's hope Vick here practiced that in the training center," Caesar adds.

Gale deflates. He watches his brother scooping up various rocks. Vick swings off his backpack and digs through it looking for something to use, but everything he holds is essential. Even the extra socks. Vick's not one to waste things. With a sigh the boy on screen starts attempting to start a fire by hitting two rocks together.

Spark. Spark. Spark.

Nothing catches, though. There's nothing for it to catch on.

* * *

Vick drifts off to sleep still wet and shivering. He shouldn't have jumped into the river. It wasn't thought through; he was acting on emotions instead of acting on logic. He wasn't thinking. Madge chews on her nails no matter how un-ladylike it is and stares at the screen. She has to do something.

"He needs fire starters," Madge says under her breath.

She hadn't meant for anyone to hear but Risan, who's becoming very close with Madge very quickly, has heard her. "Yes," Risan nods, sending her orange curls toppling in every direction. "A lot of them, too. And soon. Or he's going to fall ill."

Madge nods. "You have a line with the Capitol," she whispers quickly, "don't you?" If Madge's father overhears her then he's sure to get angry. Madge has to do this quietly. "To wire money."

"Oh, Madge, your family hasn't sponsored a tribute ever since Katniss Everdeen!" Madge nods again. "You really believe in this young man, don't you?"

"I think he has it all," Madge says. "And this young man needs fire starters. Pronto."

* * *

Posy and Hazelle go to sleep before Gale does. He has a feeling that's how it's going to be for the rest of the Games. Gale can never sleep, anyway, and if he happens to pass out on the couch then so be it. But Gale has absolutely no motivation to climb into his room. The room he once shared with Vick.

On normal occasions the power would be out by now, but because it's the beginning of the Games it's pumping full throttle. Gale's thankful, even though it's for an awful reason. His TV is running. He still gets to see Vick.

"Look, Val," Trek picks up his pace a bit. "Do you hear that?"

Gale doesn't want to watch these tributes. He wants to watch his brother. Even if all Vick's doing is sleeping. "What is it?" she asks, tipping her head.

"_Water_," Trek answers with a grin. The two of them sprint the rest of the way to the river. Gale almost wishes the power would turn off now. This is Vick's river, not theirs. This is Vick's safe place, not theirs. "Wait!" Trek shouts. "Don't jump in! Just fill up the bottles!"

Valeria nods. "Smart," she says, tipping her head. "You're smart, kid."

"Stop calling me kid," he says with a laugh. "I'm _fifteen_, that's only two years younger than _you_."

Gale hates them. He hates how even in the arena they can form some sort of friendship, no matter if it's temporary or not. He hates how Vick is cold and alone and these two misfits are dry and have each other to depend on.

He hates the Capitol.

He hates the Hunger Games.

He hates the Reaping.

He hates this more than words can possibly describe.

At least with Vick asleep he can't make too much noise. Maybe they won't notice him.

But of course, the odds are not in Vick's favor today. As Valeria and Trek drink greedily from Vick's stream, a silver parachute drops from the sky.

Valeria cocks her head trying to spot it. "Do you hear that?" she asks. The telltale beeping of the gift echoes through the caves. "Trek, please tell me you hear that." She shakes the boy next to her until he lifts his head from the stream. The boy licks his lips and narrows his eyes. "The beeping."

"It's a parachute," he concludes.

Valeria shoves him sideways and frowns, "Thanks Captain Obvious I got that much." She scans the sky. "But I don't _see_ it. If it's for us we're out in the open, it would drop right here."

Trek blinks, still not understanding, when it finally hits him. "It's not for us, then," he says.

"Exactly." Valeria continues to scan the area. "Which means what?"

"It's for someone else," Trek whispers.

She nods, reaching for her backpack. "We're not alone."

* * *

_A/N: For all those wondering about the parachutes, c'mon this is the Capitol you really don't think they knew how they'd get the parachutes there? Confrontation next chapter. Wonder how it'll go hmmm. Not much gadge but I think that's understandable, yeah? We'll also hear from Lily due to popular demand from all y'all. Thanks for sticking with me. _


	58. Chapter 58

Vick wakes to the beeping of his parachute, quickly retrieving it and silencing it at once. Madge presses at her temples. She wanted Vick to have fire starters, which he clearly has just received, but not at that _moment_! Not with Valeria and Trek right there! Why would Katniss and Peeta send in the parachute _then_? They're not dumb! They know that Trek and Valeria are _right there_!

"Oh, goodness," Risan sips at her wine. "Poorly executed."

"Your boy might not even get to use his fire starters," a voice calls from across the room, smirking. A citizen that wants the District 4 girl to win. "What a shame."

"He'll get to use them," Risan calls back, "and he'll destroy whoever gets in his way. He got a 9, dear, don't forget."

"Details, details."

Madge desperately wants to bite her finger nails. She watches Vick shivering, throwing open the parachute and sighing with relief at the product inside. He hasn't the slightest idea how much danger he could potentially be in. In just a few tries he gets a tiny fire going. Vick shivers again and scoots closer, warming himself with his fire.

Though Madge is relieved he's no longer convulsing with chills, she's paranoid. The screen splits in two. One side shows Vick nearly falling back asleep due to the warmth surrounding him, and the other shows Valeria and Trek talking in hushed voices.

"What are we supposed to do?" Trek asks. "Whoever it is, they're obviously pretty important, getting a parachute this early in the Games!"

Valeria's eyes dart to the small glow in which Vick's fire is illuminating from. "We wait until they fall asleep," she tells him. "Sneak over and steal all their stuff. Then we run."

"But we need the river," Trek pouts. "Why don't we just kill them, Val?" The tone of his voice isn't serious at all. Very light. He wants a reason _not_ to do it. So does she.

Which is enough for Madge, at the moment.

Though Vick looks very exhausted, he suddenly cocks his head. His eyes widen and narrow all at once. Madge has seen this look before. The look of a hunter. He can hear them. And he's listening. Madge's heart races in her chest as Vick stretches to his bag silently, digging in for his small axe as quietly as he can. He tilts himself closer toward the two talking.

"If we stay close enough we could _use_ them," Valeria continues. "If they've got sponsors then maybe we can float on them for a while."

"We could ally with them," Trek offers.

"Probably not," Valeria tips her head. "If they're already getting parachutes it's probably a career."

"A career wouldn't be by themself," Trek frowns.

"Unless they got cast out," she shoots back. "Trek, you have to trust me on this one, okay?" Eventually her partner nods. He takes out a knife from his pocket and digs it into the ground. "When the fire goes out I'll go over." Vick's ears perk as he glances back toward his fire. "It's the safest thing at this point."

Valeria fishes for a weapon in her pocket, eventually pulling out a small pack of darts and a blowgun.

"Wait a second," Trek stops her. "You don't know if what's in those is poisonous or not. That or they could be totally empty!"

The screen focuses on Vick again, narrowing his eyes and most definitely running through a list of weapons in his head. Will he figure out that the other team has darts? Will he know how to avoid them?

Vick reaches down to his shirt and pats it, finding it dry. After that he takes his axe and digs it into the fire. The silver of it gleams a bit and the motion he makes causes the fire to die down a little. Realizing it won't go out just like that he reaches for his water bottle and pops off the top. Vick takes a long sip and then lets out a deep breath before pouring bit by bit over the fire.

"Look," Trek nudges Valeria. "It's going out. Think they're asleep?"

Valeria hesitates. She loads her blowgun and looks toward Trek. "Let's hope."

She goes to stand but Trek grabs her. "We can just wait a bit longer," he says quickly. His eyes are wide and panicked.

"If I don't do it now I won't be able to," Valeria says. "Go back there and wait." She points Trek to the tunnel away from them and leaps to her feet. Gravel crunches beneath her as she slowly makes her way over to Vick. The young Hawthorne boy rolls up onto his feet carefully and prepares himself to launch.

Madge suddenly finds her hand being enveloped by Risan's. The Capitol woman gives Madge a quick squeeze and an encouraging nod. She believes in Vick. That means Madge should believe in Vick. And she does. She just doesn't want to see this.

Valeria makes her way to the curve of Vick's rock cave. She takes a deep breath. Vick takes a deep breath. Madge takes a deep breath. The entire _room_ is holding their breath.

Valeria holds up the blowgun to shoot a dart, edging around to get a better view of Vick. The screen fades into one shot instead of two separate ones. The second Valeria's eyes land no Vick he pounces from his spot, knocking Valeria to the ground instantly.

The girl shrieks and drops her weapon, rolling out of the way before Vick can drop down to her.

"Should've known it'd be you, 12, you were always the favorite in the training center!" she calls out.

Instead of responding Vick reaches out, grabbing her ankle and dragging it back to her. She and Vick meet each other's stare and they both pause for a instant. Valeria takes this moment to fling her free leg out and hit Vick right in the chest. Madge flinches as Vick falls backwards with a thud, gasping for breath as though it's been knocked out of him.

Vick rolls onto his side as Valeria fumbles for her blowgun. She really doesn't want it to come down to hand to hand. By the way Vick hesitantly looks back up at her Madge knows he doesn't want to have to use that axe.

Valeria lifts the blowgun to her mouth and aims in an instant, firing a dart directly at Vick. Not wanting to give up yet he jerks out of the way and shoves himself onto his hands and feet before pulling himself down the path.

Vick makes his way over to the river and Madge knows he contemplates jumping in. He just can't do it. It would be endgame at that point, he'd be cornered. Valeria reloads her gun with another dart and takes aim again. Vick spins and collapses on his elbows, widening his gaze at the girl above him. She goes to send the next dart in his direction when suddenly both of them are wincing.

"_Valeria_!" Trek's voice is desperate from down the tunnel. "Valeria, _help_!"

After a quick assessment of the situation Valeria leaves Vick on the ground, sprinting down the tunnel toward her ally.

Risan's hold on Madge's hand slackens a bit and allows Madge to realize how tightly she's been gripping the citizen's hand. Madge eases her clutch and turns toward the woman, offering her a quick apology before returning to the screen.

Vick stays where he is on the ground. His axe is in his hand. He's been left alone. And he's very confused.

"_Valeria!_" Trek's voice comes again.

Perhaps it's instinct, or maybe it's the fact that Vick has a younger sibling, but in moments he's on his feet running after Valeria to where Trek is.

"I'm coming!" Valeria calls back. "Trek, where are you?"

Vick could've gone back to his supplies. Collected them. Left. And he hasn't. He's left them where they are and is racing after the source of the screaming. Madge sends up a prayer that these noises aren't echoing all the way back to the Cornucopia where the careers are.

Another ghastly wail echoes from Trek and _finally_ the screen splits into two views. Valeria and Vick running down the tunnel, and Trek cornered with some sort of muttation staring down at him. Trek waves his knife out attempts to hit the mutt in the throat but misses each time.

It's a lizard. A _huge_ lizard with scales that look entirely too tough to actually cut. Trek is stuck.

"Valeria," he tries again, whimpering as the monster extends his arm again. "_Please_."

"Hey!" Valeria suddenly shouts. The creature jerks his head. "Over here!"

The lizard flicks it's eyes between Valeria and Trek, darting out it's tongue slowly and carefully. "This creature uses it's tongue to smell," Caesar's voice rings softly through the speakers. He wants everyone tuned into the fight not to be distracted, but to know a few things. "In it's claws are located a poison so deadly, that if lodged into the skin it can kill in minutes."

"Come on!" Valeria tries again. She waves her hands in the air to make herself look more appealing. "I'm right here!"

The muttation goes to return to Trek when Vick runs up behind her, panting and staring wide eyed at the beast. "Oh God," he grumbles. With two tasty treats waiting for the creature instead of just one, the lizard turns away from Trek and clambers over the gravel toward the two older tributes. "Plan?" Vick chokes out.

"Haven't got one," Valeria calls back. She dives out of the way as the lizard lunges. "Trek, move!"

The boy against the wall sprints away from his corner and reaches Valeria, helping her back up. "I thought you were going to kill him!" he squeaks, looking toward Vick who is now facing the monster on his own.

"You're more important at this point," she grunts. Once on two feet again she glances toward Vick who has rolled away from the muttation and is helping himself up again. Before Vick can distract it, the lizard is turning back to Valeria and Trek with another promise of more meat to devour. "Go!" Valeria screeches, pushing Trek out of the way as the monster lunges again.

In seconds Valeria is on the ground. Her blowgun is missing. She hasn't any other weapons. She is at the mercy of the beast.

"_Valeria_!" Trek cries.

She wiggles on the ground to escape the monster but he keeps dipping down, running his tongue over her face. "G-go," she forces out. Her voice is shaking and she has tears forming. "Trek, _go_."

Valeria closes her eyes as if to accept her face when all of a sudden Vick is screaming. He sprints toward the lizard and leaps onto it's back, grunting as it's scales scrape his skin but not letting that phase him at all. The lizard jerks it's head up, confused as to why it's suddenly off balance, and Valeria's eyes snap open. She scoots out from under the lizard as Vick raises his hand, driving down his axe onto the neck of the creature.

One hit. Two. Three. The lizard finally cracks, letting out a wailing scream as it collapses to the ground.

Vick throws himself off the creature and clambers away from it, his eyes lifting to find Trek and Valeria reuniting down the tunnel.

The beast is dead. But Vick is weak and the look on his face is empty. He knows that he's next.

Valeria turns back to Vick and pauses before stepping toward him. "You saved us," she croaks out.

She has dirt all over her face from eating gravel once or twice and her cheeks are wet from the few tears that she shed. Trek hesitates behind her. He has a scrape or two on his face, and his shirt is ripped a bit. Madge knows that the small boy must've been scratched from the muttation.

"You were scratched," Vick turns to Trek. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

"Why did you save us?" Trek shoots back. His hand reaches down to cover the wound on his shirt as though Vick isn't able to see it anymore.

"I have a first aid kit back at my camp," Vick continues. He weighs his axe in his hand before tossing it to the ground in front of them. "I can patch you up."

"Jesus, 12," Valeria throws her hands up. "Answer the question! Why did you save us?"

Vick's eyes dart between the two tributes and his shoulders lift slightly. "Because I couldn't kill you."

* * *

Valeria's eyes never leave Vick as he dresses Trek's wounds. The younger boy tried to put on a show of pride and wear a mask that made him seem tough for as long as he could, but eventually the poison on his stomach started to sting.

Thankfully, or unthankfully, the claws of the lizard only grazed over Trek's skin, never digging in.

Gale knows that it's late and his power could go off any minute. Even with the Games on it still tends to go out late in the night, but he can't stop watching. He needs his sleep. He needs to be ready for work. But he also needs to know his brother is okay.

Vick has made an alliance. And Gale is terrified that someone will turn on him.

Trek at this point is too weak to fight back. His eyes keep drifting shut before he snaps them open again, trying to focus on Vick.

"It'll sting," Vick whispers before pressing a pad of alcohol to the cut. Trek cringes and drops his head backwards, shuddering as Vick continues to clean. "Sorry. _Sorry_. Gotta get whatever was in out or it won't get better."

"I know," Trek croaks. "It's not so bad." He reaches out and Valeria grabs his hand. "Thanks, Vick," he murmurs.

"Hey, don't mention it," Vick responds. Valeria is back to watching Gale's brother, her eyes sharp like daggers as she watches him patch Trek up. Minutes pass in near silence, the only noise other than the rushing river being Trek's occasional whimpers. "All fixed," Vick finally says.

Trek lifts his gaze again and glances down at the bandage, a weak smile forming. "You didn't have to save us," Trek says.

"C'mon, Trek," Valeria says before Vick can respond. She pulls him off to the side of their small camp and lays him down. "Get some rest. You'll be good as new in the morning." The girl leads her younger ally to bed and pats his head. Trek is asleep in seconds. After she's sure of this Valeria moves back to Vick, sitting across from him without being too close. "Talk," she nearly barks.

"Nothing to say," he responds.

Gale thinks there are plenty of things to say. Just nowhere to start.

Valeria drops her head and drags it through her hair. "This is so messed up," she groans. "The Games aren't supposed to be like this. I told myself I wouldn't _be_ like this." Vick watches her carefully, leaving his face entirely too indifferent. "I was going to kill you," she says. "I was."

"I know," Vick responds. "I was going to kill you too, though."

"You could've let that thing eat me," Valeria says, jerking her head up to stare at him. "Could've just let it be over then. Why not?"

"Why?" Vick shoots back. "You took in Trek. You have a blowgun. You found the river. Know how to strategize." He pauses and scratches at his forehead. "You scored a 7. You've obviously good at something."

"You scored a 9," she says back, "so you're clearly better."

Vick smiles for a moment and something inside Gale twists. He isn't allowed to get attached. Vick isn't allowed to get attached to these people. Oh, but the way his eyes shine and that slight curve to his mouth, Gale knows he's a goner. He's fallen too deep.

"Depends on what we're talking about," Vick returns. And slowly, Valeria smiles too. "We deserve a chance," he says tiredly. "We deserve the chance to go home. To show everyone watching that we're just as strong as the career Districts." His shoulders lift slightly. "I saw that chance in you. We can make it."

Valeria's cheeks turn red a bit before she drops her gaze. "When do we split?" she whispers.

"Final five," Vick offers. "Final six. Whenever."

"Five."

"Five it is," he nods. Valeria drums her fingers over the gravel and shifts in her spot. "Why'd you take Trek in?" Vick asks.

"Reminded me too much of my sister," she blurts out immediately. "Same age. Same dumb antics. Same sense of humor." Valeria drops her head again and tugs on her hair. "He's a sweet kid. Not entirely useless. I mean he got the same score I did. Had to've done something right." Vick shifts in his spot and winces, holding up his hands to study them. Valeria lifts herself and blinks a few times. "You're hurt."

"Not so bad," Vick tells her. He reaches for the first aid kit and pulls out a few bacterial wipes. "Sort of like a rug burn. The, uh, scales were rough."

She inches toward him and takes his hand into hers. Vick freezes at the interaction and the look on his face gets Gale thinking of Lily. The small red head who may or may not be watching her boyfriend with this stranger at this hour.

"You helped Trek," she says, "let me help _you_, Vick."

And because he's so exhausted, Vick actually lets her. She wipes the dried blood from his hands and uses pads to dry them off. Vick protests against the use of actual bandages because he's sure they'll need them for something later, so she avoids them. Once he's all patched up Vick glances down at her work.

"Thanks," he murmurs. She smiles, and then suddenly Valeria yawns and rubs at her eyes. "Long day?" he asks. That smile is back. That playful tone to his voice. Vick trusts these people. Vick trusts this girl. "Get some sleep, Val. I'll take watch."

And she must trust him too, because Valeria curls up moments later and is out like a light.

* * *

When Gale leaves for work in the morning he's greeted by a blonde. She's snuck away from her home very early. She hasn't slept. She's the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on, despite her messy curls and pale sheen to her cheeks.

Gale, donned in his mining gear, tugs her into his arms as quickly as he can. His house is still quiet, Posy and his mother still asleep. They stand on the porch embracing each other.

"What the hell are you doing here, Undersee?" he murmurs. Her hair smells divine. Her warmth is refreshing.

"I just had to see you," she says back.

Gale steps away and tips Madge's chin upwards before leaning down and kissing her quickly. Her fingers curl through his belt loops. He pulls her bottom lip into his mouth and revels in her low groan. As he breaks the kiss he keeps her close, peppering kisses down her jaw and across her collarbone. He's going to be late for work. He doesn't care.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she forces out through a shaking breath. "After… after everything."

Gale swings her around and leans Madge against the side of his home. Other miners are already starting toward the mines. He'll be a few paces behind them.

"I'm alright," he nods. Gale dips down and kisses her softly. "I just miss you."

Madge shudders and rests her head backwards against the wall. "I miss you too," she murmurs. He misses her touch and her voice. Misses her mouth. Her taste. Her hand in his. "I'm trying to come as often as I can. With all these people at my house it's just harder and harder to—"

"You don't have to explain," he hums. Gale sneaks in another kiss. "I understand. I still don't like it, though."

"Me neither," she whispers. Her hands snake up his chest before latching around his neck. "We can talk about the Games later," she tells him. Gale tips his head. He wants to know her thoughts. Wants to know if she's as concerned about Vick's new _friends_ as she is. Wants to know what the people in her home think of it. "I'll try to be over as soon as I can."

"I love you," he tells her softly. "I don't think I say that enough."

Madge grins, launching herself on her tiptoes. "You don't have to. I know you do." Their lips collide in a mix of heat and passion. "I love you too," she whispers against him.

Gale slips his hands around her waist and sneaks them under the back of her shirt, feeling her cool skin. He's _really_ going to be late for work.

* * *

_A/N: Alliances, oooo. I had this planned from the beginning. Don't worry about Lily, Vick is a faithful man. And yes, I promise that we'll hear from her. How do you feel about our two new characters? I like them. I hope you do too. And oh, sweet Gadge. Thoughts?_


	59. Chapter 59

Instead of watching the Game replays on the television like she knows she should, Madge forces herself to grade papers. She wants to keep herself busy. She feels partly responsible for Vick's almost death and his new alliance. It might turn out to be a good thing. It might turn out to be a bad thing. Either way, Madge feels responsible and it weighs heavily on her shoulders.

Posy isn't coming to lunch today. She told Madge this morning in homeroom that she was going to take a test during her lunch period that she missed so she could get home faster instead of taking it after school. She wants to see all she can about Vick. Madge does, too, but she just can't right now.

_A+. A-. A. A. A+. _Madge is barely browsing these papers, she just wants to get them over with. Something about coal and mining and things that these kids have had drilled into their head ever since their schooling actually started.

_I think that mining is a good thing because without all the coal from the mine we wouldn't have any fires to keep us warm at night_. _Without mining we wouldn't be able to be a District_.

Madge sighs and rubs at her temples. There are so many other things they could do than mining. So many _safer_ things that the District could do.

"Miss Undersee?" a voice suddenly rings out. Madge snaps her head up from her work and spots a redhead lingering by the doorway. "Um, Madge," she tries again. The teacher blinks a few times before figuring out who is standing there.

"Lily," Madge says back. "Come in, come in." The redhead rushes into the room and clicks the door shut behind her. She's pale. A lot paler than anyone should ever be. And the bags under her eyes are dark and heavy, as though they've been drawn on with charcoal. "Here," she offers the stool next to her that Posy usually sits in, "you can sit here." Hesitantly the tiny girl takes the stool. She reminds Madge a lot of herself at that age. Quiet. Small. Timid. "How are you?"

"I'm… I'm okay," she nods. Lily tugs on her reddened locks and lets her cheeks turn the same shade. "Holding up."

"That's good," Madge nods. She's had a few conversations with Lily over dinner at the Hawthorne's but they're nowhere near friends. Not close in the least. But because of Vick their lives have been entwined. "Did you want to talk about something, Lily?"

"Oh, I," Lily hesitates again, lowering her gaze and lifting her shoulders. "I don't know." Madge wants to comfort this girl. She really does. But how? What does she say? What does she do? "Vick's hanging on," Lily finally says quietly. "It's just… a lot harder to watch him than I thought it would be."

"Vick's a fighter, Lil," Madge says. She grabs the redhead's hand and squeezes. "He can make it."

Lily's lips quirk a bit as she stares at their interwoven hands. "Vick called me Lil, too."

"I didn't—I'm sorry, I—"

"No," Lily shakes her head, "it's okay." Slowly Madge pulls her own hand away from Lily and drops it in her lap. "I don't know why I'm here," Lily finally says softly. "All of our friends look at me like I'm a lost cause. They pat me on the back like they have no hope for him." Finally, the girl lifts her eyes and meets the blonde's. "You think he'll come home, right?"

"I do," Madge nods.

Lily smiles and tugs on her hair again. "Me too. At least I really want him to. I think he can. I think he's strong enough."

"He has plenty of reasons to fight," Madge tells her, nudging Lily with her elbow. Again the young girl's cheeks turn red. "He said so in his interview, didn't he? You're the bee's knees."

Lily giggles a bit and reaches up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't believe he _said_ that," she laughs. "He always used to say dumb things like that. I mean never the bee's knees or anything _that_ lame, just silly nicknames. You know?" Madge nods slightly. She never took Vick as such a sweetheart, but she supposes that anyone can do anything when it comes to relationships. "Madge," she says softly. "Do you think that that Valeria girl will make him change his mind? You know, about me?"

"No," Madge shakes her head instantly. "No, not at all! Lily, Vick absolutely adores you." The redhead in front of her is blushing all over again. "Whenever he talked about you he wouldn't stop until we made him. Honestly, Lily, he loves you."

Madge pauses after she says that. That's an awfully big statement. And she's not even sure if it's true.

"I know," she tips her head carefully. "He told me so all the time. But that girl, she patched up his h-hands, and she's so gorgeous and—"

"Lily," Madge tries again, "you have to trust me. Vick would _never_ do _anything_ that would hurt you. Okay?"

Finally, after what feels like minutes, Lily nods. She smiles quickly before letting it fade. "Thanks, Madge."

"Don't even mention it," the teacher responds. She watches as Lily scoots herself out of the stool and starts toward the exit. "Lily?" she calls out. The girl pauses. "You can come to me whenever you want, okay?" Lily nods and glances over her shoulder, smiling gratefully at Madge before leaving. Madge can't help but think she looks a little less pale.

* * *

When Gale gets home he's greeted by Madge, who tells him that due to the overwhelming success of the new alliance between his brother and Valeria and Trek, she doesn't have to stay there tonight for dinner. Not only is this good news, but it's good news from Madge which makes it even better.

The entire house is in a good mood. Posy loves how much Vick is on the screen, organizing the supplies he has with his new allies. Hazelle hums as she folds laundry. Madge even helps with dinner. Cooking _and _cleanup.

"Who's on screen now?" Gale calls out to the living room where his family sits. His voice comes out gravelly and rough. He's cornered Madge against the counter and presses kisses down her throat, but if Vick's being shown then he wants to see. Madge wiggles beneath him and sends electricity down his spine. She slips her fingers up his shirt and traces patterns on his hips, causing him to involuntarily buck forward ever few minutes, leaving Madge to fall apart in giggles. "Anyone important?"

"Just the careers again," Hazelle shouts back. "Getting antsy with one another."

Gale grins against Madge's neck and grazes his teeth over her skin. Not only does this mean nothing life threatening is happening to Vick, but it also means that the careers are already getting annoyed with each other. There have been many sets of careers in the past not getting along, but this group of six is constantly breathing down each other's necks. They'll snap soon enough. Which means less of a fight for Vick.

"You two okay in there?" Posy shouts, laughing loudly after she does so. "Need any help?"

"C'mon, Pose," Gale groans, "don't be a busy body." He buries his nose into the crook of Madge's neck and sighs loudly, nipping at her again. "We should join them," he murmurs.

Madge tugs his hips closer. "Do we _have_ to?"

His lips slide across her collarbone. "No," he chuckles. "We don't _have_ to."

"Five more minutes," she hums. Madge slides her hands up his chest over his shirt and pulls him up from neck, forcing their lips colliding together again. Five more minutes? Five more _hours_ wouldn't be enough with her.

"Gale!" Posy shouts. He pulls away from Madge and their lips smack loudly. "Stop kissing and get _out_ here!"

Madge giggles, looping her fingers through the loops in Gale's jeans and tugging him toward the living room. Once they start walking she releases her grip just before either Hazelle or Posy could see them. He groans quietly and slides his arms around her waist as they descend to the couch. Gale pulls Madge onto his lap and nestles his chin on her shoulder.

"Would you shut _up_ Prine!" Thalia hisses on screen, jabbing the District 1 boy in the chest. "I swear to _God_ you talk such a big game! Your ego is ten times the size of your skills!"

Prine growls and drops his hands to her throat, pulling the District 2 girl toward him while squeezing the air from her body. "No one's given me a chance to play yet, Princess," he snarls, tightening his grip.

All at once Thalia's District partner and sibling rush forward, knocking Thalia out of Prine's grip. Yule, the boy who has just saved his sister, kicks Prine to the ground. "You sick fuck! Leave her _alone_!"

Dorthea lounges back on one of the chairs she found in the Cornucopia and smirks at the madness unfolding. Gale pulls Madge closer. Prine swings out his leg and knocks Yule to the ground, and in moments the two are wrestling for domination. Thalia has crawled away, coughing and gasping for air, rubbing at her neck where Prine was just gripping.

"Enough!" Cordo finally shouts. Everyone freezes as his voice booms through the area. "We're _allies_ you idiots, not scared little tributes! Careers! Behave like them!" Dorthea snorts from her spot on her chair and munches on some sort of fruit. "Al_right_?"

There's a few more nasty words exchanged and a few offensive looks, but overall the conversation between the careers dies down.

"Babies," Dorthea mutters, laughing as Cordo sinks into the chair next to her with a sigh.

Eventually their screen fades and it shows a few of the other tributes. Gaius. Lana with Kobi and Hamp. And finally, it falls back on Vick.

"No, like this!" Vick laughs. He bends the wire in front of him and holds it up to show Trek again. "Your hook is too wide!"

"It'll work, Vick," Trek grunts, frowning at the creation in his hand. "I bet I can catch just as many fish as you can, if not more."

"Fine then," Vick smirks, "what's the wager?"

Posy giggles from her spot on the floor and then holds her hand up to her mouth. "I bet Vick'll win. Vick always wins," Posy says. "Well, unless I win. Then I always win."

Madge laughs brightly at Posy's comment and Gale feels the need to kiss her again. The blonde on his lap turns to look at him and in seconds his lips are on hers. He _honestly_ cannot get enough of her. Madge forces herself away from him with a smile and rests her head backwards on his shoulder, allowing Gale access to her collarbone again.

On screen Trek is digging through the bags. "Fruit!" he finally calls out. "I'll bet you two pieces of fruit!"

"Gotta be pears," Vick says. "I love them."

"Pears it is," Trek nods. He glances toward Valeria. "You're the witness!"

"I'm the witness," Valeria nods, rolling her eyes as Trek sprints off toward the river with a laugh. As Trek stops at the river's edge Vick goes to join him, but is suddenly pulled to a halt by Valeria gripping the hem of his shirt. "Hey, wait a second," she murmurs. Vick spins around, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "We've got to be more careful, Vick," she says quietly. Her eyes dart over to Trek who hasn't noticed that Vick has yet to join him. "We're being loud and obvious."

"We're having _fun_," Vick corrects her with a smirk. "Live a little, Val. Might not have many days to do so." Valeria frowns and crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey," he nudges her, "you know what I mean."

Valeria lets out a deep breath and digs her heel into the gravel. "Just be careful, okay?"

"We're just fishing," Vick laughs, nudging her again. "Val_eria_ calm _down_." He glances back toward Trek who rocks on his feet as his handcrafted fishing rod, impatiently waiting to catch something. "Now can I _go_? I have pears on the line here!"

Eventually Valeria tips her head into a nod, allowing Vick to scamper off with a laugh toward the younger boy. They stand side by side as Vick tells Trek everything he knows about fishing. Gale's heart swells. He taught Vick all of this. And Vick's getting to pass it along.

"She's right," Madge says softly. "About them being loud." And Gale knows that Madge is right, and in turn that makes Valeria right. "They're out in the open. If someone was to stumble by…" she trails off as Gale kisses her throat.

"No one's gonna stumble by, we've seen the maps."

"I know," Madge sighs. "But they don't. He's being careless."

"Give him a day to be careless," he murmurs. Just one. Vick'll come to his senses soon, Gale's sure. Right now though he just wants to watch his brother laughing. Wants to watch his brother laughing with this kid. "He'll be okay," Gale says. He's not sure if he's saying it because he wants it to be true or if he thinks it's true. "What do you think about Valeria?"

"She's alright," Madge starts carefully. "Seems trustworthy enough." The camera shows the girl from District 9 watching her two allies with a soft smile, laughing sometimes as they cheer about something. "Like she really cares."

"That might be the problem though," Hazelle comments from the floor. "Especially if Vick…" she trails off and sighs, staring at her son on screen. "He already cares for both of them, doesn't he?"

Madge frowns and Gale tightens his grip. No one needs to respond to the question they already know the answer to.

Vick and Trek end up catching the same amount of fish. They share the pear bits during dinner.

* * *

Long after Posy and Hazelle have gone to bed, Madge curls up closer to Gale on the couch. She's torn between staying the night and offering to leave. She wants to stay with him. Madge has been missing him more than she ever thought possible, and these past few days haven't even been the longest amount of time they spent away from each other.

She supposes, with all the things going on, that emotions are just running high. But she doesn't mind. She loves him. She loves being here with him.

Madge tells Gale all about how Lily came to talk to her, and Gale's face morphs into one of sadness. He glances up at the screen where his brother lays, staring up at the roof of the cave, and frowns.

"Vick may not be smart in math or reading or anything," Gale murmurs, "but he _is_ smart. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Lily."

"That's what I said," Madge responds softly. Gale slides his hands down her arms slowly and the sensation gives her shivers. Moments pass before he links his hands with hers, and that feeling of belonging returns once again. Madge glances toward the screen and watches as Vick props himself up, crossing the small camp over to Trek before offering to fix his cuts. "It makes you proud, doesn't it?" Madge asks.

"What?"

"Watching Vick like this," Madge whispers. "Seeing how grown up he is. Seeing everything he knows."

Gale hesitates and lets out a deep breath. "Yeah," he nods. "It does."

On screen Vick undoes Trek's old bandages and the boy winces as Vick pulls them off. They're bloody, but not to the point of having bled through. Valeria assists him, disposing of the old rags and retrieving new ones.

"Still hurt?" Vick asks.

"No," Trek grits out as Vick cleans them again. "Not until you started messing with them." Vick laughs and finishes disinfecting Trek before taping him up again. "Is that how you got your 9? Dressing wounds?"

"I hardly think the Gamemakers would've enjoyed watching me heal some wounds," Vick laughs again.

Trek sits up and pats at his chest, marveling at how tight the bandages are. "What'd you do then?" Valeria asks. She lounges backwards on her elbows now that she's done helping and watching Vick with her eyebrows high on her head. "A 9 is a career score. And somehow you got one."

"I have a few tricks," Vick says with a smirk.

Gale rolls his eyes. "He's a natural with the bow and arrow," he tells Madge. "At least he was out in the woods. I bet he trained with it a few times at the center. Probably not the best shot in the world but with Katniss' help and a bit of effort he could've pulled it off." Gale pauses and watches the screen. "His snares, too. It sucks that there's no good place set some up in the caves. He's a master of creation with those things."

Madge strokes his hand and offers him a feeble smile. "He'll make do," she offers. "Somehow."

"Yeah," Gale nods. There's a long pause as the two stare at the screen. "I miss him," Gale whispers. "Vick would hog the bed and complain about dinner and forget to flush all the time, but I still miss him." The blonde looks up and squeezes his hand before bringing it up and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "He reminds me a lot of my dad. Same attitude, you know? It makes me mad that they never really got to know each other. My dad would've been proud. And maybe Vick and I would've had more time as brothers instead of…" he trails off, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Hey," Madge murmurs. "Vick loves you."

"I know," Gale sighs. Madge kisses his knuckles again and buries herself into his chest. "And I love _you_," he says softly. "Madge, without you here I—"

"Gale," Madge cuts him off. "You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do," he growls. "Without you here I don't even know what I'd do. I don't know how I'd get _through_ this." Gale takes his freehand and wraps it tightly around her. "You're mine," he tells her. His voice drops down to a husky level. "You're mine, forever." Madge opens her mouth to respond but Gale cuts her off with a kiss. "And I'm yours as long as you'll take me."

* * *

_A/N: SELF ADVERTISEMENT: please go read my other gadge story "Dark of the Night" I really like it and like writing it and I want more people to like it so pretty pretty please look into it! I swear it's not gory or anything. Back to this story, development! And some talk from Lily. Hope it sated you for a bit. A little bit will be from Vick's POV next chapter. Just a little though. Mostly because I'm not sure if it's a conversation the Capitol would play on TV. Hope you liked the chapter_


	60. Chapter 60

Out of all the things Madge didn't want to wake up to, this is one of them.

In the middle of the night Kobi and Hamp have found a small pond down one of the tunnels. Just from the look of it anyone can tell that it's poisoned. One sip and they'll be dead. But they bottle it up anyway.

Hamp protested, of course she did. For a moment both of them thought that it would burn through the metal of their water bottle, but once the water settled it was alright.

"This is the worst thing in the world," Hamp whimpered. "You can't do this."

"It's the best thing for her," Kobi said back. "Or would you rather watch her strangled by a career?"

They gave Lana the drink.

The little girl didn't wake up.

* * *

The day was long for everyone.

Vick thought it had to be. The cannon that went off in the middle of the night could mean one of two things. Someone died, or someone was killed. Valeria had been right, that they were being too obvious. Vick made an obvious effort to keep all of them in their camp surrounded by their small rock walls. Every time a noise would echo from somewhere in the caves they would all shift.

"Who do you think it was?" Valeria asked.

"Doesn't do anyone any good to think about it," Vick almost snapped. He didn't mean to. He was on edge. He's in the Hunger Games; he can't help but be a little tense. At times, with these people, he often forgets that's where he is.

Now the three sit quietly around the campfire, waiting for the announcement of who has passed. The anthem is almost over; all of them have their heads craned upward. Vick can't help but wonder, as the gravel digs into his palms and wiggles down in his shoes, if the Gamemakers have to show multiples different screens of who has passed, considering the caves don't all have one open area in which to view the fallen.

When the image of sweet little Lana passes overhead, Trek gasps. Valeria lurches across the camp over to Trek but the young boy pulls aside, turning away from the both of him and swatting at his eyes.

Valeria's mouth opens and closes once or twice as though she's searching for the right thing to say. Vick wonders if she's ever lost anyone. Vick wonders a lot of things these days, but he doesn't want to ask. He already cares too much for these two allies; he doesn't need to invest himself any more in their lives.

"I know you were close," Vick finally says. The image of the girl has faded. Trek doesn't move at all. "Lana was a sweet kid." He had often seen her following Trek around the training center like a lost puppy, clinging to his shirt or throwing glances over her shoulder. She would giggle at all of Trek's jokes and he would say them just to make her laugh. "She's at peace now, though, Trek."

"I know," he grunts. "But that doesn't help."

"She lasted as long as she could," Vick says again. "No more pain or suffering."

Trek tips his head slightly toward Vick. "You think they got her?" he asks. The boy's voice is gravelly and rough and even now Vick can tell he's fighting off tears. "Think it hurt?"

Vick hasn't the slightest idea, and yet, he scoots across the gravel and over to Trek. Vick throws his arm over his shoulder and squeezes once. "Not at all," he whispers. Trek winces again, but then he turns into Vick's side and rests his forehead on his shoulder. "This has to happen, Trek."

"She was so young," he chokes out.

Vick lifts his hand and pulls Trek closer. He's always wanted a brother. Posy's great, really, but she's not here. "So are you. So am I," he whispers. "We're all just kids."

"You're not helping," Trek grunts. It comes out muffled against Vick's shirt. Vick chuckles and squeezes his shoulder. "I just don't want her to have hurt."

"And now she never will," he responds. Trek sighs loudly before eventually jerking his head into a nod. "Get some rest, kid. You're gonna need it. Alright?" Again Trek nods before shoving himself away from Vick, swatting at his eyes again.

Trek clambers across the gravel and it crunches before curling into his corner away from both Valeria and Vick. Valeria turns toward Vick but then drops his gaze immediately, digging at the ground with her knife.

"You're good at that," she says softly. "Uh, talking. You know. To people."

Vick smirks. "Who else would I talk to?"

"That's not what I meant," she mutters, her lips curling into a smile. She glances at him through her caramel bangs and drops her knife before leaning back on her hands. "I always thought you might be my biggest… competition," she says. "In the training center you could talk to _anyone_ and they all _loved you_."

Vick rolls his eyes. He spent most of his time at the hands on things and hanging on the words of whatever the mentor of the station said. He wanted to learn as much as he possibly could. He made them love him so he could learn the most.

The careers sought after him once or twice, too. He would play them up. Compliment their strengths. Act impressed. Peeta told him to. To seem amazed. They'd like him for that. And it worked, too, he got away unscathed for the most part. A bit shaken at times, but Katniss told him that was normal. As long as he could pull himself together in the end.

"And then you scored that 9," Valeria adds after he doesn't say anything. "Winning in so many ways."

"I did what I had to do. So did you." And by this he means her interview. Vick knows she doesn't think what she said. That she needed her sister to learn all about the Capitol. It was a way to play up the crowd. "We all have."

"I guess," she shrugs. Valeria chews on her bottom lip. She glances over at Trek who's now passed out, sprawled over his sleeping gear, before turning back to Vick. "During your interview you, um," her cheeks turn pink and Vick is almost surprised. He's never seen her _nervous_ before. "You said there was a girl back home."

Oh. _Oh_.

He coughs. "Her name's Lily," Vick tells her.

Valeria nods. "I don't suppose being in the Hunger Games changes your feeling for her?" Vick shakes his head, a smile stretching slowly across his face. "Didn't think so. Sheesh, 12, why do you have to be such a good guy?"

Vick chuckles and shakes his head again. "You're killing me, Val."

"I wouldn't," she says quickly.

Both of them pause.

"I couldn't," she adds softly, dropping her gaze from his.

"You would if it came down to it," Vick mutters. He picks up the knife she dropped and digs into the ground. "We all would. It's what we have to do." She shakes her head. "Yes, Val, you would."

"You have your girl."

"You have your sister." Valeria lets out a deep breath and tugs at her hair. "When you first… when you first _attacked _me—"

"Oh _God_," she groans.

"—you said you should've known it be me because I was the favorite in the training center." He quirks an eyebrow. "What did you mean?"

Valeria opens her mouth. And then closes it. And then her cheeks are pink again. "The career girls were always talking about you," she finally mutters, keeping her eyes down on the ground. "Gamemakers, too." Finally she looks up. "You're _cute_, Vick, what else do you want me to say?"

Something bubbles in Vick's chest and he laughs before he can help it. "Am not."

"Are too," Valeria laughs along with him. "Plus you're smart and capable and…" her smile fades. "You'd make a perfect Victor. Your name is even part of it. Vick. Victor. Basically a sign." She scratches her forehead. "You're someone the people need right now."

Vick throws his head back and looks up at the roof of the cave. He wishes he could see stars. Dammit, all he wants right now is some stars. Because Valeria is wrong. People don't need him. No one needs him. Lily will move on, probably find a merchant. She's smart enough. Deserves someone who'll take really good care of her. And his family will mourn but they'll be okay. They recovered after Dad they can recover after him.

"Get some sleep," Vick finally murmurs. "We're all tired."

* * *

Gale has nothing to do but pace. And pace. And pace.

The floorboards groan underneath his weight. Posy yells at him to sit down because he's making her nervous. Madge chews her lip and keeps tipping her head to the open seat next to her. But he just continues to pace.

The careers have been going down Vick's tunnel all day.

The careers are going to find him.

The careers are not as friendly as Valeria and Trek.

As if the death of poor little Lana wasn't awful enough, leaving Posy up half the night choking back tears and having Madge buried into his chest trying her hardest not to cry, these Games are literally wearing Gale out. And he's not even doing anything.

"They'll be okay," Madge insists. "Gale, please sit down. Please." Finally he marches over and takes the spot beside her. She reaches over and grabs his hands so he doesn't think to move. "Look at me. They're going to be okay. Vick scored a 9, he's very capable of dealing with this. Valeria and Trek, too."

His eyebrows knit and Madge slides her hands up to his face, pulling him to look at her. He knows that look that she has. And he knows that she knows his.

He's scared.

And so is she.

Gale drops his forehead down to hers and his breath falters as her eyes drift shut slowly. "Stay," he breathes. Madge nods, letting her eyes flutter open.

They turn to the TV and keep their eyes glued. Madge laces fingers with Gale and squeezes tightly. He tries to hold onto her warmth.

They're so close, the careers. Dorthea and Cordo. Prine and Thalia. Yule and Silver are back at base taking turns sleeping. Cordo and Dorthea lead the pack, both of them from 4.

"We find anyone, I get to kill them," Dorthea tells him. "We missed our chance with that little girl and I'm getting so _antsy_." Cordo only waves his hand, bored of listening to her talk. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Sounds like water," Prine calls from behind them.

The screen splits. Shows Vick hushing Valeria and Trek who are laughing about something. He cocks his head and makes a face.

"_Sounds like water_," Thalia repeats in a mocking voice. She weighs her sword in her hand. "What the hell else would it be? Snow?"

Prine holds up his hands at Thalia as though he wants to strangle her and Dorthea snaps around to them. "If you're going to kill each other just do it already for God's sake!" Vick's eyes widen as he turns back to his allies. He motions for them to pack as he edges toward the entrance of their small hole. His hand holds up to his mouth signaling for them to be _quiet_. "I'm sick and tired of your whining! Just get it over with!"

"Works for me," Thalia mutters. She weighs her sword in her hand again before lunging at Prine. His face is shocked as he dips out of the way, pulling out his own weapon from his pocket.

Vick tips his head back toward his allies and mouths _now_.

Dorthea rocks on her heels and smirks over at Cordo who is shaking his head. "I didn't think they'd actually do it," she shrugs.

Prine flings one of his knives toward Thalia who spins out of the way so eloquently that she looks like a dancer. The sword looks awkward in the girl's hands as she makes another attempt to slay the boy from District 1.

As they battle Gale feels his heart crawling up his throat. Vick and his team have strapped on their packs and are very carefully making their way from their camp. Where are they going to go? Everything is out in the open back here. They can't run forever. They'll run out of supplies. Have to return for water.

"I hear something," Cordo murmurs to Dorthea. The girl laughs at Thalia and Prine who are still trying to off each other in front of them. "This way," he slams his hand down on Dorthea's shoulder and jerks her toward Vick's camp. Dorthea is angry at first but then dissolves when she starts following after her District partner. "Footsteps. Maybe more than one, couldn't hear over those idiots."

"Look," Dorthea points down to a small enclosure, now empty. "Someone was here."

Almost at once Dorthea and Cordo are sprinting down the tunnel Vick and his allies just disappeared down. Prine and Thalia are still fighting behind them, but the two careers are not thought of as the District 4 tributes run in search of their prey.

It feels too real, watching this happen. Gale's insides are shaking more than ever before. More than that time he thought Rory ran into the fence. Or that time Posy had the measles. Or even more than the moment he knew he was caught with the turkey. He might watch his brother die. He's about to watch his brother die.

The careers are faster than the three trying to outrun them. All three of the tributes will be gone in minutes.

"Go!" Valeria hisses. She throws a glance over her shoulder, knowing that they're being followed, but in the darkness it's still too hard to see them. "Turn here!" Trek and Vick jerk to the left and Valeria goes to as well, only she slips. Her ankle must twist or something because she cries out. Instantly Vick is back tracking, same with Trek, but she only waves them on. "Go! Before they catch up!"

"_Valeria_," Vick warns. His eyes are wide and panicked as he glances over her shoulder.

"_Now!_" she nearly shouts. "Go, Vick!"

"I won't!" Trek protests.

"_It has to happen_," she whispers harshly. Her eyes lift and meet Vick's. Before Trek can reach her Vick clamps down on Trek's shirt, pulling him backwards and away from the injured girl. Trek screams out in protest but Vick throws his hand over his mouth, dragging him away with an obvious amount of force. "I'm sorry," Valeria croaks. _I'm sorry_. It echoes in the caves.

Trek and Vick struggle against each other as the older of the two desperately tries to keep him quiet. After a few minutes the younger is exhausted and collapses, his body giving out against Vick's and falling limp.

"_Let me go too,_" he pleads weakly. "Let me go _too_."

But Vick keeps dragging him. Down the tunnel. Away from Valeria.

Posy has her fist shoved in her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Hazelle blinks rapidly to clear her eyes of tears. Madge and Gale only hold each other closer.

Vick and Trek drop down to the ground and find some sort of hole. They don't know what's down there. Haven't the slightest idea what could be waiting for them. But Vick scrambles through and pulls the protesting boy with him. Again Trek is screaming. Whining. Begging. _Valeria. Valeria! We have to help her!_ Vick just holds his hand over the boys mouth, murmuring something quietly in his ear. Still, Trek struggles and pleads and cries, tears streaming down his face.

But for now, they're safe.

The screen flashes back to Valeria who's struggling to pull herself into a standing position. Now it's evident that her entire leg is bleeding, gushing blood from her fall and scrape against the rocks. She pulls herself up on the side of the cave wall and glances over her shoulder. One step. Two. She tries to walk, wincing as she does so and biting down on her bottom lip.

Thalia and Prine are still fighting back where Vick's old camp was but they don't seem to be done any time soon.

Trek still wiggles under Vick's grip and tries to break free, whining and trying to shove away him away.

Cordo and Dorthea reach her.

Valeria tries to run but they're too fast.

Dorthea trips her and laughs.

Trek stops squirming and cranes his neck to hear.

Vick throws his head backwards against the cave wall and sucks in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

Cordo tosses Dorthea a weapon.

Valeria doesn't cry out.

Trek and Vick flinch when the cannon rings out.

"Disgusting little thing," Cordo mutters, ticking her corpse with the toe of his boot. "Surprised she made it this far." Trek flinches again in Vick's arms. "All alone, too."

Dorthea wipes the blood from the kill on her pants and smirks. "Shame." The screen splits back to Prine and Thalia fighting. Prine has the advantage. "Are you suggesting that she wasn't alone?"

"Sounded like she was yelling to someone," Cordo shrugs. "Or someone else yelling." Prine pins down Thalia and releases his weapon, his fingers coiling around her neck. A slick smile spreads over his face. Cordo takes a few steps closer to Vick and Trek's new cave. "Maybe she had an alliance."

"Shitty alliance if they left her to die," Dorthea snickers. Cordo continues to pace toward their cave, his eyes narrowing. Vick and Trek shrink backwards against the wall as quietly as they can. Gale grips Madge hand as though without it he'll end up like Valeria. She buries herself into his side. "C'mon, Cordo, let's go see what those idiots—"

She's cut off by the sound of a cannon. Trek and Vick flinch again.

"Good God," Cordo groans. He marches away from their cave. Thalia falls, her limp body collapsing on the ground. Out of breath. Out of time. "Let's go see what we've gotten ourselves into."

"Don't worry," Dorthea shrugs, "if they kill themselves off it'll be better for us in the end."

They run away from Valeria's dead body, back to Prine who waits for them.

* * *

Trek and Vick wait. They wait for all of the sound to stop. They wait until the footsteps are gone.

Once Vick finally releases his hold on the boy Trek scrambles from the cave. He crawls across the cave floor holding back his sobs, scrambling over to Valeria's body. His hands shake. Vick can barely move. He watches through slated eyes as Trek weeps over the girl.

"Wake up," Vick hears him whisper. "Please, Val. _Please_ wake up." Vick slowly crawls out of the cave and over the gravel to the boy. "Please. Please. _Please_." He doesn't even try to hide his tears. He doesn't shake when Vick wraps his arm around her. "Why'd she do that?" he cries. "Why'd she _do_ that?"

Vick knows why she did it. It was the look in her eye that she gave him when she fell. He could read it. Because if she didn't then they all would've been found. Because if she didn't then there wouldn't be any hope. If she didn't give herself to them there would be no chance for a better tomorrow. No chance for Trek to make it out.

Yes. It's about Trek. It has to be about Trek. Vick has to get Trek home.

"Vick," Trek whimpers. He collapses into his chest, sobs crawling up his throat. "I don't understand. I don't _understand_."

"Hey, kid," Vick rubs his hand carefully over Trek's back. "Don't do that. C'mon, it's okay."

"We c-can't leave her like this," Trek cries. He wipes his hands over her chest where the blood still leaks through. His hands fumble around for his backpack and he tears out a water bottle. "She's s-so d-dirty," he hiccups. With shaking hands Vick helps Trek unscrew the water bottle, letting the water drip over the girl down on the ground. "It's okay," Trek whispers, sniffling as the water cleans her blood. "Now s-she's just s-sleeping."

"Just sleeping," Vick nods.

Trek wipes her blood away and shudders, brushing her caramel covered hair back and reaching forward, closing her eyes carefully.

"Night, Val," Vick whispers. He leans down and presses his lips to her forehead once. "Rest easy."

* * *

_A/N: I am home now! I was gone for the week. Sorry about that. Been thinking a lot about this story so I think I'll be in a writing mood for a bit. Even though this was tragically sad. I have to go out tonight but I really wanted this chapter posted before I left (which is like in 7 minutes) so I only read through once or twice. How'd you feel about Vick's POV? I wanted some perspective. _


	61. Chapter 61

"Don't act like I'm an idiot, Margaret," Mayor Undersee growls. They stand out on the back porch, watching the setting sun. Those inside must think it's such a good moment for father and daughter. Oh, if only they knew. "I know where you sneak off too at night. Who you go to see."

"And?" Madge questions. Should she care? Because she doesn't. Not at all. "I told you I wasn't going to stop seeing him, Daddy. I love him."

The mayor grunts and casts a glance over his shoulder. Everyone is crowded around the television, so chances of them hearing this conversation are slim. He keeps his voice low anyway.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," he murmurs, "that man is putting your safety at risk." Madge lets out a deep breath and tugs on her golden locks, trying to will away her approaching headache. It only makes it worse. She's never going to win this argument. "Do you _honestly_ see a life with him?"

"Yes," she nods. In fact, she can't see a life _without _him. Carrying on without Gale would be like trying to breathe underwater, like trying to weed a newly planted garden. Impossible. Something she never wants to do. "Daddy, I honestly do." Mayor Undersee turns away from his daughter and shakes his head angrily. "I _love _him. Surely that must mean _something_ to you!"

"He's from the Seam," he grunts.

"Who cares?" Madge nearly snaps. "Seam, town, big deal! Those are faded lines, Father, we're _all _District 12." She doesn't understand why her father can't _see_ that. That in this doomed District, she's found a source of joy. A way to live out the rest of her life in bliss. She's _happy_ with Gale. Doesn't he want her to be happy? "Since when does the Capitol mean more to you than my happiness?" she whispers.

Her father has always been dedicated to them because he had to be, but as of late it feels as though he's choosing them over her. Choosing to please them rather than please Madge.

"They took your mother," her father answers quietly. They're the ones who made her sick. They're the ones who caused her such pain. "I have to keep you safe."

"So you want to hand me over to them before they can dig their claws in?" Madge shakes her head.

"You don't understand," he snaps at her. "With you out in the Seam you're more susceptible. You're more easily destroyed out there, and they'll use _you_ to get to _me_."

"Stop making excuses," she whimpers. "Let me be happy." Let her be _free_. As free as she can be. "Let me _love_ him." Because she _does_.

"I can't stop you from that," he grunts. "No matter what I say you're just going to run off with that man."

Madge pauses, glancing over at her father through slated eyes. She's confused. "And you're… you're okay with that?"

An empty laugh escapes him. "No." Madge shifts backwards. "I'm not." Her father shakes his head again before disappearing inside to join the Capitol citizens.

* * *

When Madge shows up later that night, Gale knows she's upset about something. Something other than the Games. Something other than Vick. In fact, Vick's great right now with Trek. Well… as great as he can be after what happened to Valeria. Something in his brother has changed, he looks a bit shut off.

Other than that, though, Vick's okay. Trek woke him up in the middle of the night freaking out. Their cave was glowing. Glowworms. The most beautiful thing either of them had ever experienced. The Gamemakers are giving them a bit of peace. A bit of serenity in the midst of all their tragedy.

But Madge, she's off. She and Gale sit outside on the porch, glancing up through the clouds at the bit of starry night sky that hangs above them, twinkling and bright in the darkness of the Seam.

He wraps his arm around her waist and tugs her closer. Hesitantly Madge rests her head against Gale's side, letting out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly. His thumb rubs circles on her hip. "Besides… everything." Madge turns her face and buries her nose into his side. "Hey, it was a joke." It's _true_, but he had said it lightheartedly.

"I'm just so tired," Madge mumbles. Her words come out mangled. Gale turns his chest so she can talk normally. "This is all too much," she whimpers. "It's not fair and I'm tired of it. I just want to sleep." Madge reaches up and tugs on his shirt. "We never get to see each other anymore," she continues weakly. "And when we do all we talk about is the Games and Vick and…" she trails off. "Not that it's awful, it's not. But it's so _draining_."

"I know," he sighs. Maybe it'll all be over soon. Maybe Vick will be back within the next week. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize for that," Madge scolds him. "You have every right to be upset. And I want you to know that I'm always going to be here through all of this, okay? You're always allowed to talk about it with me. I'm just…" she shakes her head. "Tired."

"Me too," Gale says. Madge tugs herself closer. Gale takes a moment to cherish every little thing about her. "You smell good," he murmurs. Madge laughs slightly. "Like watermelons." He turns his head and glances down at her, watching as her lips curl upward. "And wine."

"Odd combination," she responds. "Considering I've had neither for a few weeks."

Gale chuckles as Madge lifts her head to look at him. It's times like this in which he's reminded how beautiful she is. The moonlight that peeks through the clouds is illuminating her face and making her hair look almost silver. Her pale skin shines flawlessly, her blue eyes are as wide as saucers. But it's more than physical beauty. She's quiet, kind and brave. He knows no one else like her.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" she whispers. Gale's lips curl upwards. She laughs slightly, "What is it?"

"I just love you is all," he breathes. Dammit, he wishes he had picked up that ring from the jeweler. He'd give it to her right now. "More than you'll ever even know."

Madge smiles, nibbling down on her bottom lip. "Isn't it strange how we've ended up like this?" Gale slides his free arm around her and clasps her hand tightly. "Polar opposites for the longest time. Strangers. Enemies, even." She shakes her head. "And now I haven't the slightest idea where I'd be without you."

"I'd be lost," Gale tells her matter-of-factly. "Alone." Stretching for something just out of reach. "I think about it a lot, where I'd be if I didn't have you. If we had never gotten past how we used to be." Gale moves his hand so their fingers lace. "You're my other half, Madge," he whispers. "You balance me out. You complete me."

Madge smiles, blinking a few tears from her eyes. "I wish I knew what to say," she forces out. Gale lifts his hold from her waist and wipes under her eyes. "You leave me breathless; you make me feel happier than anyone I've ever known." He lowers his forehead down to hers. "You make me forget how to speak properly." Gale chuckles again. He dips down, running his lips lightly over hers. "I love you," she breathes. "Through everything, I love you."

Gale kisses her again, cradling her face with one of his hands. Madge whimpers and he pulls her closer, tugging her onto his lap. Even like this he feels too far from her. Even like this he needs more. And Gale knows, deep in his heart, that he belongs to her. No matter if she changes her mind one day about him or not, he will always belong to _her_.

* * *

"Kill me."

Trek's voice is weak and feeble. Tired. The glowworms shrink away at the sound of his plea, the cave being thrown into darkness once again.

"No," Vick grunts.

"_Please_," Trek begs.

"No," Vick says again. He can't. He made a promise to Valeria, though unspoken, that he will protect Trek as long as he can. No matter how much it burns in his chest. No matter how much his inevitable death terrifies him. This boy is 15 years old. Innocent. Pure. He can be a new light for the people. He can be a hope. "Don't ask me again."

"You'll have to eventually," Trek mumbles, dropping his head into his hands. A few of the glowworms light up again. If Vick tries hard enough he can pretend that they're stars. He'll never see stars again. His stomach is hollow. "If you want to go home. Or someone else will."

"You don't want to die."

"Neither do you."

Vick digs his hands into the gravel below him. Of course he doesn't want to die. God, the things he would do just to see Lily one more time. To kiss her and tell her he loves her. Just once more. _Anything_ to tuck Posy into bed at night. To help his mother with some laundry. To punch Rory in the arm. Even to fight with Gale.

The cannon last night that marked the end of the boy from District 6 has reminded Vick and Trek that they've made it to the final 10. All Vick would have to do is get rid of 9 others. He could wait it out. It wouldn't be so hard, really. But how could he go back after watching the life drain from Valeria? After knowing he couldn't help Trek? The thought gnaws inside him.

"I wish my teachers had taught me how to deal with this," Vick growls. He tugs on his hair, much shorter now that the Capitol had their way with him and prettied him up for the cameras, and forces his head to stop hurting. "How to fight. How to cope."

Trek snorts. "Why would they do that? Actually give us a chance?" he laughs dryly. "Yeah right." Trek lies down, staring up at the roof of their small enclosure. They're quiet for a few minutes, and because of it all of the glowworms return. Bright and shining in the distance of the ceiling. "I have a sister, you know," Trek says softly. "Brother, too."

"I didn't know that."

"He got out of the Reaping last year," Trek continues weakly. "It's like… like they waited for him to be old enough before they picked me. So he couldn't do anything about it." Vick shifts, turning away from the boy. "He wanted to Volunteer, I know he did. To-told me so."

"Course he did," Vick whispers sincerely.

Trek's voice wavers, "I don't even want to _think _about how he feels." Trek shudders and lets out a deep breath. "What'd I do to deserve this?" Vick spins around quickly to face his ally. The gravel crunches. The glowworms disappear. "I always did all my school work. Worked extra hard at the factories because that's what they wanted." His body shakes. "Ate all my vegetables no m-matter how much I h-hated them."

"Trek—"

"I did everything _right_! Why'd they call my name?"

"Trek," Vick lurches across their small cave and pulls him into his arms. "Don't you talk like that. Okay?" Trek whimpers against Vick. "You didn't do anything to deserve this, don't you _ever _think it. _Ever!_" Trek snivels and Vick pulls him even closer. "No one deserves this. It's mindless murder. It's heartless and absolutely awful. It's disgusting and repulsive and you, of _all people_, don't deserve it."

* * *

Madge stares wordlessly at the screen. The camera had switched off of Vick shortly after he said _I wish my teachers had taught me how to deal with this_. Madge can only assume that the conversation had switched over to something the audience hadn't needed to hear, but just that one line was enough to break her tiny fragile heart.

Maybe everyone else is caught up in the fight between Gaius and the careers, but Madge can only hear Vick's voice replaying again and again in her head. Gale's currently squeezing Madge's hand as tightly as he can, his eyes focused on the screen.

It doesn't take long for Cordo to kill the poor kid from 10. It turns out he didn't have much of a secret weapon. He's tiny in death. Madge's heart aches momentarily, when the cannon bursts, but then she's thinking about Vick again.

First her father unhappy with her choices, and then _Vick_…

Gale realizes something's wrong when he walks her home. She stays quiet, quieter than before, staring off into the distance.

"You alright?" he asks.

"I don't want to be a teacher anymore," she blurts. Gale raises an eyebrow, slowly pulling them to a halt. He goes to grab her hand but she yanks them away. "No. Don't. I don't want to."

Gale keeps his voice soft, "What about changing someone's life? Hm?" Madge shakes her head and turns around. She glances up at the sky. Who's life is she changing? No one's. She's not changing anyone's life. Gale lunges after her before she gets too far and wraps his arms around her waist. He props his chin on her shoulder. "What's this about?"

Madge's chin quivers. If she had been the kind of teacher Vick needed then maybe he could be home by now. Maybe he really would have a better chance. "No m-matter what I teach children," she starts weakly, "I'm not teaching them what they need to learn."

Gale tightens his grip and pulls them off to the side of the road. "You're being absurd."

"Didn't you hear Vick?" she nearly cries. "If only his teachers had taught him how to deal with this!" Madge reaches down for Gale's arms and desperately tries to pull him off of her. "I c-can't teach them how to fight, how to _survive_. I can teach basic math and reading and history, useless things that no one c-cares about and t-that's it!"

"Stop it," Gale growls. His hold is stronger now. "He didn't mean that about _you_, Madge."

"Doesn't matter," she whimpers. "He's right. I'm _useless_."

"You're the best damn teacher this District has," Gale tells her fiercely. He turns his head and presses his lips to her ear. "You're going to just throw that all away?" Madge still shakes but her strength gives out, she caves backwards into his chest as he holds her up. "These kids look up to you, Madge. Without you, Posy would be failing. She'd be back a grade." Madge sniffles and turns into his embrace, burying her nose in his chest. "Without you Lily wouldn't have anyone to turn to."

"But Vick—" she tries.

"_No,_" he snaps. "Stop that. You can't teach them everything they need to learn, sure. No _one person_ can do that. You do what you can. You make the best of this place." Madge clutches his shirt and inhales deeply, trying to believe what he's telling her. He smells like the woods. Like a bonfire. She squeezes her eyes shut. "You're so perfect for these kids," he whispers. "They _need _someone like you. So optimistic and hopeful. Especially now." Madge really tries to believe him. "Okay?"

"I-I don't—"

"Madge," he whispers. "Look at me." Almost timidly she lifts her face from his chest, blinking back tears. "Our District needs a teacher like you. Someone who doesn't care about the split between Seam and town. Someone who isn't prejudiced. Someone who knows of the corruption and inequality in our government and doesn't teach because you believe but because you have to. You know how to be fair and you're intelligent and so _kind_."

Suddenly Madge springs herself on her toes and launches her mouth against his, reaching up and pulling his face down to hers. Gale grunts out of shock but his lips soon move in time with hers. They stumble a few feet too lost in each other to care. His hands slide down around her hips and he tugs her toward him, refusing to let her get too far away. When they hit a streetlight that's gone out by this time, Gale breaks away.

Madge still holds his cheeks. They pant, breathing in each other's air in the dark of the night. Everything is silent around them.

"I don't want to go home," she whispers. Gale dips down to kiss her again. "I want to stay with you." She's so tired of going home. She just wants to be with Gale, that's all. That's all she wants.

"We both work in the morning," he responds when they part again.

"Don't you want me to stay?"

"Yes," Gale croaks. "God, yes." He drops down so their noses brush, tracing hers with his. "Okay," he finally murmurs. "Okay."

Madge licks her lips and asks, "I can stay?"

"For as long as you'd like," Gale nods. He lifts up a bit and kisses her nose.

"Forever," she breathes.

"Then you can stay forever," he murmurs, his lips curling upwards. Madge grins and Gale snatches another quick kiss, and then the two of them start back to his house together.

* * *

_A/N: Shorter chapter but still had more gadge in it than the last few chapters. It's hard to make it gadge centric (even though it's a gadge story) in these chapters while Vick is in the Games. Won't be for much longer though, maybe two chapters. Thoughts? Predictions? Let me know!_


	62. Chapter 62

Vick makes his first kill.

Actually, he makes his first _two_ kills. Right in a row. One after another.

He told Trek to wait in their cave while Vick ran back to the stream to get water that they desperately needed. He didn't want the pair of them running into careers or someone they couldn't handle. Vick made Trek _promise_ not to leave the cave no matter what he heard.

He made his way to the stream with ease. Really, it wasn't hard. A straight shot, he knew where he was going. But when he got there he found two people who didn't belong. The siblings from District 11. Vick sat there staring at them for a few minutes before pulling out the darts that Valeria had. He didn't know what they'd do. Subdue the tributes, maybe. Give him enough time to get water and escape. That was his goal. Honestly, he hadn't meant to kill them. He aimed for the brother first because he knew he was bigger, tougher. The sister managed to get hit anyway, standing up at the worst time possible.

"I think something stung me," she murmured. Vick shrunk behind a rock as the girl reached around her neck. "Like a bee."

"There aren't any bees here, Hamp," Kobi muttered. As he turned to look at his sister, her face ran pale. "Hamp?" She shifted on her feet, swayed. Kobi instantly searched his sister up and down. "Hey, where's it hurt?" Vick recoiled again, the panic was evident in his voice. "_Hamp_!" The little girl blinked once, twice, and then she fell.

The cannon was deafening.

Shock must've taken over Kobi because he didn't cry. He didn't scream. He was frozen for a moment, staring down at his sister with widened eyes. It took him a minute before he leapt to his feet. "Come out here, _you coward!_" he screamed into the air. "Come out here and _fight me_ like you should!"

Vick stumbled, shoving another dart into his blowgun. He sent it firing at Kobi as quickly as he could, but the second it hit the kid he pulled it out. And now he knew where Vick was hiding. He didn't sway like his younger sister, Kobi didn't turn pale. He was enraged. He wasn't going to let his sister die like that, without any revenge, without any purpose.

Vick jumped up as Kobi charged at him, _screaming_ as loudly as he could. "_You killed a 13 year old girl!_" he bawled. That's when the tears came. "She was 13! _My little_ _sister_!"

"I didn't know," Vick choked out quickly. He didn't. He didn't know what the darts would do. He had no _idea_. "I-I'm _sorry_!"

"It's too late for sorry," Kobi growled. Vick dug in his pocket for his knife and pulled it out just as Kobi lunged.

The two tussled on the ground, rolling over gravel. Kobi yanked at his hair, kneed him in the stomach. Kobi wept for his sister, crying out things Vick couldn't understand. "_…killed her_…_because of you!_ _Hamp_…"

Just when Vick thought Kobi had the advantage he dove forward and plunged the knife into the boy's chest. Kobi froze. His body went slack. Coughed. Vick stepped backwards as Kobi's blood started flowing from his chest. His eyes were wide. His hands were shaking. Kobi laughed. Coughed again. Collapsed.

His cannon was just as deafening.

* * *

As the life drains out of Kobi, Gale also watches the life drain out of his younger brother. Vick's no killer. Gale had told Katniss, a very long time ago, that there's no difference between animals and people. But there is.

Vick's eyes go black. He scoots away from his kill and stares down at his hands. Stained with blood. He tries to wipe them off on the gravel but they don't clear. He tries to wash them in the stream but they're still dark. Under his fingernails. In the cracks of his dry skin.

Vick fills up his water bottles quickly and returns to Trek as fast as he can, leaving the darts where they fell during the fight.

Posy's crying on the couch. Gale pulls her into his arms and lets her bury her face into his chest. He should've covered her eyes sooner. He shouldn't have let her watch that. Guilt gnaws through him at warped speed, suffocating him and weighing him down. He just let his baby sister watch his baby brother kill someone. He just watched his baby brother kill someone.

"He h-had t-to, r-right?" Posy whimpers. "So h-he c-can come h-home?"

"Right," Gale whispers. He tries to calm her, tries to sooth her, but he can't. Posy continues to cry into Gale's chest.

They stay like that for a very long time. Gale rubbing her back as she cries, whispering soothing thing to her that will get her to quiet down. He continues to watch. The careers perk up at the sound of the cannons, debating what could've happened. Trek shrinks into his cannon.

"_Vick_?" he cries out. He hears footsteps and slowly peeks out. "Vick?" Moments later Vick is scooting into the cave, thrusting water bottles at him. He instantly drops down and stares off into the distance. "I heard the cannons," Trek says instantly, hurrying over to his ally. "I thought it was you. What happened?"

"Nothing," Vick mutters.

"Vick," Trek tries again. He pulls on his hand and then flinches when he spots it. The blood. "It… it _was_ you?"

"I did what I had to," Vick deadpans. He doesn't turn to look at Trek. "I did what it took to survive."

Trek hesitates. "Who was it?"

"11," Vick whispers. Trek shudders and scoots away. "Go on. Call me a monster. One of _them_." Trek moves all the way across the cave floor until he hits the back wall. "Be scared of me, go on. I know what I did." He drops his head into his hands and tugs at his hair. "I'm a killer," he growls. "I'm _exactly _what they wanted me to be."

"You're not," Trek forces out.

Vick laughs dryly and shakes his head. "I _am_."

"_Not_," Trek repeats. Though his voice is brave he stays cowering in the corner. Gale can't blame him at this point. "You said you did what you had to do. They would've killed you, right?"

Vick's face contorts as he lifts his head. "Maybe." He blinks a few times, his eyes suddenly wet. "_I don't know_, Trek." He glances down at his hands and shakes his head again. "There was so m-much _blood_." He jerks his head over to look at Trek. "_I'm so sorry_."

Trek shakes his head. "Don't be."

Vick drops his head into his hands again and the camera switches over to the careers.

They decide to make their split. As they go to disappear down their own tunnels, Yule lurches forward with a sword at the last minute and drives it through Prine's back. It comes out the other side. All of the careers pause to look at him. Yule grunts as he pulls the sword back and shrugs when he hears the cannon. He wipes the excess blood on his pants. "He killed my sister."

Suddenly there's a knock on the front door. It makes Gale jump but Posy's worn herself out from crying, curled into his chest. He looks toward his mother who's sat unmoving in the kitchen. Tired. Worn down. Hazelle, though getting older every day, takes Posy from his lap and puts her to bed.

It's late, they shouldn't have visitors. Madge doesn't knock like this, so he knows it's not her. Not Rory either, who's probably clinging to Primrose as though she's a lifeboat. Gale crosses the living room and pulls open the door, jumping backwards at least three feet when a camera flashes in his face.

"Gale Hawthorne!" a voice coos. Gale casts a glance over his shoulder and forces himself out onto the porch before they can come into his house. Interviews. A camera crew. "How lovely it is to see you again!" He keeps his face stoic, staring at the woman with curly pink hair who stands across from him. "Is your sister awake?"

"No," he grunts. "Just me."

"Well, you'll do," the woman continues. He tries his hardest not to cringe at the sound of her voice. "Your baby brother Vick has made it into the final seven!" she tells him. "Did you know that?"

"Six," Gale mutters. "The boy from 1 is dead." All of the Capitol citizens glance around at each other, astonished. "Happened a few minutes ago."

"We miss everything," a camera man grunts.

Pink hair turns to him and glares, waving her hand as though to keep the cameras rolling. "How do you feel that your brother is doing so well in the Hunger Games, Gale?"

Gale knew they would talk to him. They did so with Katniss. They're going to harass his family to no end because of Vick. He has to do the same thing he did then. Lie. Force his _charming_ personality onto them. Smile.

"It's amazing," Gale tells them. "He's got a lot of Katniss in him, you can tell." The interviewer nods happily. "Vick's one of the smartest in the family when it comes to strategy," he continues. "He knows exactly what he's getting into and how to handle it."

"And the alliance he has with the younger boy, Trek?"

Gale shrugs, "It'll end soon enough. They always do. Vick will know what to do. He'll surprise you."

"I'm sure he will," Pink Hair smiles. She glances through the coal stained window of the Hawthorne house and frowns. "Are you sure you're the only one awake? Not your mother or—"

"Posy has school in the morning," Gale deadpans. "My mother worked all day and is exhausted. They both retired early. I was about to head off to bed as well, you're lucky you caught even me." The interviewer doesn't seem to like this answer but eventually tips her curly pink head into a nod, frowning as she takes a step backwards. "Goodnight," Gale grunts.

"See you again soon, Mr. Hawthorne," she calls over her shoulder. "Make sure that little sister of yours is nice and pretty for tomorrow, would you?"

Gale stands on the porch and watches them walk away until they're out of sight.

* * *

"I hate them," he growls into his hands. Madge only works quietly, methodically massaging the knots of Gale's back and pressing quick kisses to his neck throughout the process. "They're so _sick_."

"I know," Madge whispers. Her breath skirts over his skin and he lets out a deep breath, relieved by her touch. "They couldn't stop talking about how proud they were of him." Gale growls again, and Madge reaches forward. She plants a kiss on his collarbone. "Don't let them upset you too much. They're all brainwashed idiots."

At that he laughs a bit, but inside he still feels hollow. It's been a few days since Vick has killed and Gale's brother still isn't the same. He'll stare off a lot into the distance. Trek will have to repeat a question more than once before Vick hears it. He's tearing himself apart and it's something Gale doesn't like to watch.

But the Capitol loves it. Interviews with Posy and Hazelle and even Lily. Rory. Prim. Anyone Vick's ever spoken with is getting the camera shoved in their face and there's nothing Gale can do to stop it.

"Vick'll come home," Madge murmurs softly.

Gale turns his head a bit and glances over his shoulder at her. "You still believe that?"

"Don't you?"

His mouth curves upwards slightly. He does. He really believes that Vick will be coming home to him.

Madge resumes her work on his back in silence and Gale drops his head into his hands again, letting her work her magic. She has enchanted hands, honestly. With each knot gone he takes a breath of new air. Sits up a little bit straighter. Feels the weight of the world being shoved off.

"Gale," Madge finally says. He grunts in response, too overwhelmed by the pleasant feelings she's giving him to answer properly. "How do you feel about kids?" The question freezes him, and Madge must feel him tense up because she pulls her hands away. They've never talked about this before. She hesitates, shifting where she sits. Gale's on the floor but he can feel the couch moving behind him. "Gale?"

"What about them?" he finally asks.

"You know," Madge says awkwardly, "having them. Like a family."

Only now does Gale turn where he is so he can face her. Madge's cheeks are pleasantly pink, and she's pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Kids. Kids with her? Of _course_. Who else? The thought sends Gale's body twitching.

"I like kids," he tells her. "I've always wanted a big family, like what I grew up with." Gale lifts his knees so she can't see the change she's caused in his pants. "Even in a place like this…" Gale trails off, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Even with what's happened to Vick?" Madge asks timidly.

Gale blinks a few times. He glances over at the television screen where a pair of careers are fighting. The girl Silver gets her throat cut by Cordo. He shudders and reaches up, scratching at his forehead.

"Yeah," he finally croaks. "Is that awful?" Gale shifts a bit again before pulling himself up to sit on the couch near Madge. "Is it sadistic to want to raise a family in this world? To have as many kids as I want even when I know the risks?" Madge crawls across the couch over to him and nestles herself against his chest. "Family is family," he goes on. "I was raised in a loving household and I want to carry that on."

He slides his arm around her waist, thankful his earlier problem has dissolved a bit with the sighting of the kill on screen, and pulls Madge onto his lap.

"I grew up alone," Madge tells him quietly. "My mom tried her best, really, but she was absent a lot. And my dad was always at the Justice Hall…" she shakes her head. "If I'm going to have kids I want a lot." Gale reaches up, cupping her cheeks gently. "Or I don't want any."

A big family. The thought nearly drives Gale off the wall. He pulls Madge down to him instantly, eager to capture her lips with his. Her arms snake around his neck and she tightens her grip around his waist. Gale groans into her mouth and Madge pulls away with giggles. Gale doesn't let her get far, peppering kisses down her neck and pressing her down on the couch. Gale hovers over her, kissing her everywhere he can and letting his hands search her body.

Madge responds enthusiastically, gripping at his shirt and sucking along his neck.

Hell, where's that ring? He really needs to pick that up. Really badly. Like, now. Tomorrow, he decides.

"Madge," he groans. She perks up, her golden tangle of curls springing around her and her eyes wide as though she's done something wrong. "I really love you," he breathes.

"And I, you," she says, smiling softly. He drops down again, claiming her as his with another kiss. "No matter what anyone says," she tells him as he diverts to her collarbone. "No matter what anyone _thinks_, I will never stop loving you, Gale." He chuckles against her, reveling in the goosebumps that flesh across her skin. Hearing her talk like this, kissing her like this, it's making Gale dizzy again. "Brave and loyal," she whispers. "Proud. Daring."

"Quit it," he laughs again, lifting himself from the crook of her neck. "You're making me blush." Madge rolls her eyes but still wears a bright smile at his silly words. "You, Madge Undersee," he whispers, "are my entire world."

"All of it?" she asks.

Gale lifts his head and glances toward where his mother and Posy's bedroom door is shut. They spent the day with Rory and Prim and it must've tuckered both of them out.

"Most of it. Nine tenths."

Madge laughs this time and Gale relishes the sound, watching her shoulders shake up and down as she does so. Yes. He'll pick up the ring tomorrow.

* * *

"We should split up," Trek tells Vick. They're walking through the tunnels. Mutts have driven them out of their cave. Gamemakers pushing them toward the end. They want this over with.

"No," he responds. This is the third, maybe fourth time the kid has mentioned it. "I'm not leaving you."

"There's only five tributes left, Vick," Trek scolds him. What happened to the fun loving playful boy Vick met at the start of this all? Where's he gone? "What if it comes down to the two of us?"

"I won't let it," Vick snaps. "Trek, you're not leaving my side. Okay? Don't even think about it." Trek grumbles under his breath and crosses his arms stubbornly. "It's not going to come down to the two of us."

"There're five of us left," Trek repeats tiredly. "Right now the odds aren't looking so good." He pauses. "I don't want you to have to kill me."

"I wouldn't," Vick tells him. The two slow in their pace. The older throws his arm around the younger and squeezes once. "Don't worry about that, Trek. Okay? I'd never hurt you."

Trek freezes and glances over at the tribute next to him. He must know what he's planning. His eyes widen. He steps away. "No," Trek blurts, his voice cracking. "No, I won't let you!"

Vick's shoulders lift. "It's not up to you."

* * *

"So you're really doing it," Jace murmurs. He holds the ring tightly in his hand, unwilling to give it over to Gale. "You're going to ask her to marry you." It isn't a question. Gale nods. Jace lets out a deep breath, staring down at the piece of jewelry with a sad expression. "I see."

Eventually the man behind the counter extends his hand. "Thank you," Gale says as politely as he can. He pulls the item up to his eyes to inspect the quality. It's pristine. It's beautiful. It's worthy of Madge, he thinks. "It means a lot to me."

"Yeah," Jace mutters. He drops his gaze, his green eyes no longer meeting Gale's. "Just do it right, okay?"

Gale lifts an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jace hesitates, his expression still obviously upset. "I don't know how you do it in the Seam but here in town we get father approval." Gale's chest constricts almost immediately. "Or mother, if the dad isn't around. Permission to marry, you know." Gale shifts on his feet. "Do you do that in the Seam?"

"Kind of," Gale responds. Sometimes people will ask for permission but it's not traditional or anything like that. Most people from the Seam just get married that day, really. He doesn't like talking to Jace about these sorts of things. But who else is he going to turn to? "You think I should ask Mayor Undersee?"

Jace shrugs slightly, "I would."

And that seals the deal for Gale. He'll have to talk to Mayor Undersee. He'll have to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"Gale," Jace calls out as he goes to walk away. The miner spins on his heel, glancing curiously at the man who called for him. "I uh," he hesitates again. "I've never been to a Seam party before." Gale lifts an eyebrow. "And Madge has been a good friend of mine for a really long time," he continues awkwardly. "I'd hate to miss her wedding."

Gale smirks. "We'll see." There might not be a wedding at all if Gale doesn't talk to her father.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, my friends, the Games are coming to a close. Gale will be talking to Mayor Undersee next chapter. Jace is trying to board the gadge boat, he just isn't sure how or if he really wants to. I think I'm also going to try to get Bristel and Thom in the next chapter as well if I can. Predictions? Also, here's a shoutout to **EStrunk **who is catching up on this story and reviewing every chapter as she reads. Literally the best! Thank you!_


	63. Chapter 63

So far, Gale's sure that he's done everything correctly.

Cleaned himself up, even shaved. Not a spec of coal dust on his skin. Under his nails is a different story, though. And he's prepared everything that he wants to say. Gale even went to the Justice Hall to get the mayor's hours, and then when a _meeting_ was scheduled it was set for at home.

Madge is spending the day with Delly, told him so herself. So today really couldn't be any better time.

He knocks strongly on the door, listening to the sound echo inside the Undersee household. For a moment he panics, wonders if the mayor is still at work and he's done this all wrong. But moments later Bernard answers the door, smiling politely at Gale.

"Mr. Hawthorne," Bernard nods, "do come in. The mayor told me you'd be coming."

Gale supposes that should sate his nerves, but it only makes it harder to swallow. "Did he tell Madge?"

"Of course not," Bernard laughs. The butler leads him inside and toward the staircase. Gale glances uneasily at the Capitol citizens in the Undersee living room, staring at the screen that plays the Games. Cordo killed Yule this morning. There are only four tributes left. Gale wipes his sweating hands on his pants. "You mustn't mind them," Bernard says as they walk up the stairs. "They've very… devoted, to the Games."

"Right," Gale croaks.

They reach the top of the flight and Bernard turns, marching up another set of stairs. "The mayor's home office is on the third floor," Bernard tells him. Gale nods, though because Bernard is in front of him it seems as though he's not responding. "Gale," Bernard says softly. They pause before they reach the top. "I want you to know how important it is to me personally that you've arranged this meeting with Madge's father." He glances curiously at the miner in front of him. "It's for what I think, isn't it?"

"I want to marry her," Gale nods.

Bernard smiles brightly and lets out a light laugh. "She's a lucky girl."

"I'm a lucky man," he responds. Bernard lifts his hand and places it on Gale's shoulder.

"The mayor loves his daughter very much," the butler says quietly. "He's very protective and has a way of speaking in which you always feel as though you should shoulder the blame. Don't." Gale narrows his eyes in confusion. "Speak carefully. Be honest and true. And no matter what," Bernard pauses to let out a deep breath. "No matter what happens in there, know that you have _my_ approval."

Gale's jaw drops a bit. "Thank you," he finally forces out.

Bernard smiles again, and in it Gale can see a bit of Madge. The loving side of her. The optimism and hope. "Come on," the butler shuffles him up the stairs. "We don't want you to be late."

* * *

Gale shifts awkwardly in his seat. After having turned down three different types of alcohol, the mayor has poured _himself_ a glass and sips on the brown liquid as he lounges in his chair.

"I have a feeling that we're not here to talk politics," Mayor Undersee grunts.

"No, sir," Gale responds. The man across from him grunts and takes a sip from his glass. "Sir," Gale says. He clears his throat, leans forward on his knee. "I'm in love with your daughter." The mayor lifts his gaze slowly, eventually meeting Gale's eyes. "I've never cared about anyone more in my entire life than I do about her. You once asked if I ever had any intention of marrying her, and I do. I want to marry Madge."

"I thought you'd say that," the mayor mumbles. The aging man leans forward in his seat, much like Gale is. "And you're here to ask my permission?"

"Yes, sir," Gale nods.

Mayor Undersee nods a few times. He lifts his glass and spins it in a circle, watching the alcohol swish against the sides. "And what exactly, Mr. Hawthorne, do you have to offer my daughter?" Gale's eyes widen at his question. Before he can even blurt out an answer the man is speaking again. "As a father it's my duty to make sure wherever Madge ends up, that she's properly tended to. Properly cared for. Safe. So, I ask, what do you have to offer her?"

"All I've got, sir," Gale answers. He swallows thickly. "It isn't much. I know that. I can't provide a big house or even a steady income, not with the mines the way they are. But everything, _everything_ I have I will give to her. That, and all of my love."

The mayor lifts an eyebrow, and then lifts his drink, taking a quick sip. "Do you like strawberries, Mr. Hawthorne?"

Gale blanches at the question. "What?"

"Strawberries," the mayor repeats. "They're hard to find for a good price, these days." The way the mayor's blue eyes glint causes Gale to understand what he's talking about. Of course the Undersee household is probably bugged. Bernard told him to speak carefully. "Do you?"

"I—er, yes, sir."

He does like strawberries. He illegally crosses the fence for the fruit, as well as other reasons.

"If you were to marry my daughter, would you still like strawberries?"

_Would you still cross the fence to get them? Would you still put yourself at risk, and in turn, put her at risk as well? _

"Yes," Gale answers honestly. _I'd need to cross the fence to provide for us_. "They're Madge's favorites."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they're good for her, Mr. Hawthorne." The mayor lowers his glass to the table with a thud and it causes Gale to flinch. "Because they aren't. For you, either."

"It might be what it takes to survive," Gale responds.

"Ah, yes," Mayor Undersee nods, his eyes shining brightly. "Survive! What it takes to _survive_." Gale readjusts how he sits and lifts an eyebrow. "Boy, don't you understand? A life with you would not be living, for my daughter. It would be _surviving_." Gale's lips part slightly as he slinks backwards in his chair. "You've just said it yourself. What it takes to _survive_. And I'm sorry, Mr. Hawthorne, but I believe my daughter deserves more than someone she can _survive _with."

"But I never—"

"You came here for my permission to marry her, Gale, and sadly, you don't have it."

"_Sir_, I—"

"Thank you for your time. I hope you find it in your heart to realize that this is what's best for Madge." Gale shakes his head, still determined to get a word in. "Now get out of my office. And don't come back. My answer is final."

* * *

Gale stares downward at the ring in his hands, wondering what to do with it. Beautifully cleaned. Perfectly crafted. Entirely _useless_.

He's not good enough for Madge. He had always known that, really, but he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ that wouldn't matter in the end. But her father was right. Is right. Gale doesn't just live day by day, he _survives_ day by day. He does what he can to make it to night. He does what he has to to put food on the table. He doesn't have time for relaxation, doesn't have time to stop fretting about how to get his family to tomorrow.

"Yeah well," Thom suddenly grunts, "in my opinion he's just an asshole."

Gale doesn't lift his gaze from the ring, spinning it between his fingers carefully.

"Madge doesn't even believe any of that, Gale," Bristel adds. "If she did she wouldn't still be with you."

"You said yourself that she's even been talking about kids and stuff," Thom adds encouragingly. "That's a good sign. She's dropping major hints."

"None of that matters," Gale snaps at his friends. He pulls his head up and glares at the pair of them, shaking his head as their faces deflate. "He said _no_."

"He's not the one getting married," Bristel tells him softly. She walks across her living room, the floorboards groaning beneath her, and takes the seat next to him. Her hand rests gently on his arm. "I know this was important to you," she nearly whispers. "You even shaved for it. But Madge's father is just that, her _father_."

Gale drops his head into his hands and squeezes his eyes shut. Inside him he feels hollow, as though there's nothing to weigh him down. "His acceptance matters," Gale grunts. Especially because Madge's mother is gone. All she has _left_ is her father.

_And Bernard_, he reminds himself.

And Bernard said yes. Does that matter to Madge?

Gale grunts again and clasps the ring firmly in his hand. What would Madge do if she knew her father had denied Gale of this request? Would she care? Would she be angry? He tugs at his hair and wills his headache away.

"She deserves better than me," Gale growls. He's trying to convince himself of this. He _has_ to convince himself of this. "Someone else with a nice house and enough food on the table that they'll never have to take out tesserae."

"Maybe so," Thom shrugs. "But that doesn't mean she _wants_ that person. She wants _you_, Gale."

* * *

"Maybe he doesn't _want_ to marry me," Madge sighs, picking at her nails. Delly shifts on her stool behind the counter, lifting a golden eyebrow at her friend. "I try to be subtle about it," she continues, not paying mind to Delly's stare. "Ask to stay. Talk about… kids." She feels her cheeks heating up. "And we talk about those things and I _do_ stay but sometimes I feel… I don't know."

"Don't be ridiculous," Delly humphs. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Gale's never been with anyone like you, Madge. And marriage is a really big step."

"I know, I know." Madge furrows her eyebrows and sighs again. It's not as though she's scared she loves Gale more (even though she is at times), she's just worried about life in general. She's terrified about how he'll react if something happens to Vick. She's afraid that maybe his emotions are just running high right now and that's why he's being so loving. Madge nibbles down on her lip. "And I want him to be ready for it too, but I don't know. Are we?"

They haven't even been together for a full _year_. Her own mother and father were high school sweethearts that got married years later. She and Gale are an entirely different story.

"I wouldn't know the answer to that question, Madge," Delly tells her softly. Madge nods and bites down on her lip even harder. _She's_ ready for marriage. She's ready for a life with Gale Hawthorne. But is he ready for one with her? Does he even _want_ one? The more time that passes the more nervous she gets. "Besides," Delly adds, "it really isn't the most ideal time to be talking about starting a life together. Not with his brother in the Games."

Madge knows that's true as well. She nods slowly. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Madge finally says.

* * *

It happens in the middle of the school day.

Gale is at work.

Madge is on break.

Posy is in lunch.

Hazelle is alone watching it all go down.

It happens quickly, but not quick enough that it doesn't hurt him.

She comes out of nowhere.

He tells Trek to run.

She lets the kid escape.

He tries to fight her off.

She's a career.

He's just a boy from District 12.

He calls her out.

"Monster. Murderer. _Just_ what they wanted you to be."

She laughs.

"Scum of the earth. Never had a chance."

They fight for a long time.

The odds are never in his favor.

His blood is bright.

His eyes are not.

"Game over," she says.

"But I'm not the one who's losing," he coughs out.

She watches the life fade from him.

He lifts his hand to his mouth.

He weakly extends his arm.

_It means goodbye to someone you love_.

Vick's cannon echoes all over District 12.

* * *

When work is over and Gale is lifted from the mines, he immediately knows something is wrong. People are watching him. Waiting for him to do something. But what? Gale glances at Rory who's ridden the elevator up with him, and he knows that his younger brother feels it too. Panic gnaws through Gale's entire body, his throat constricting to the point in which he can't breathe. He and Rory rush away from work as quickly as they can.

Eyes follow the brothers wherever they turn. Whispers spiral through the air.

Something is wrong. Something is wrong.

_Please, God_.

His home is empty. His mother is not here. Posy is not here. Dinner hasn't been started. The television is off. And he knows, in this moment, that the Games are over for District 12.

* * *

Madge traces circles on Posy's back, letting the small girl sob into her side. She wants to say something that will comfort her, but at this point there's nothing that can help. Vick is dead. He's coming home, sure, but in a wooden box. He is not a winner. He is dead. He's gone.

She blinks back her own tears and tries to stay strong for the smallest Hawthorne. Posy will never see her brother again. Hazelle, who gazes emptily into the fire, will never see her son. Lily, somewhere in the District, has lost her love.

Madge sniffles once and crushes Posy's body closer to her. The girl was brave enough, strong enough to fight off her tears for when the Capitol citizens interviewed her, but the second they were gone she broke down. And Gale… Madge doesn't even know where he is. The Hawthorne family, Hazelle and Posy, was in the Justice Hall when he got off work accepting Vick's _Medal of Honor and Sacrifice_, and by the time they made it home he wasn't here.

Posy shudders and grips at Madge's shirt. The blonde glances up over at Hazelle and watches the woman wipe a single tear away from her cheek. Madge sniffles again and Hazelle turns her head. Madge tips hers sideways. _Come join us_. And she does. Hazelle lifts herself from near the fireplace and lowers herself on the couch next to Posy.

Her daughter releases her grip on Madge and instantly buries herself against her mother. Madge continues tracing circles on Posy's back. Vick is not a winner.

* * *

The woods are dark but he doesn't care. His footsteps are loud but he doesn't care. He's still in his mining gear but he doesn't care.

Gale yanks his bow from the log and his sheath of arrows from the tree and starts firing in any direction he can. The pull of his muscles hurts. He grunts with every release of an arrow. Soon enough his quiver is empty but he's not done. It's not enough.

He drops his bow and arrow and marches through the woods, snapping branches and crying out at the bark digs into his palms. He punches trees and he kicks rocks and he collapses by the edge of the river, sobbing into his own hands.

Vick will never see these woods again. Vick will never walk this path again. Vick will never—

Gale digs into his pocket and pulls out the stone that Vick gave him for his birthday. It's not quite night yet, the small item reflects the rapidly fading sunset.

And he chucks it.

Full speed.

Into the river.

Gale sucks in sharp breaths as he watches the rock sink to the bottom of the water, and then he chokes out another sob, lurching forward and falling hands first into the river, _searching and searching and searching_ for that one rock. His last piece of Vick.

With the sky fading he can't see anything. Gale scoops handfuls of rocks out of the bottom of the river and digs through them all. He can't find it. He can't see it. He can't—

There! Gale carefully dips his hand into the water and meticulously extracts one shining stone as carefully as he can. When he pulls it up he studies it over and over again, desperate to make sure that it's the correct one. And when he realizes it is, he starts weeping all over again.

* * *

When Gale returns home his clothes are still soaked. He marches into the house and lets the door bang shut behind him, not even wincing at the noise. Madge leaps up from the couch in a start and rushes over to him, but he won't look at her. He pulls away. Glances in a different direction.

Panic fills her voice, "What happened? Why are you all wet?" But he can't answer. His throat has closed up. His eyes are red. His body is sore. "Gale, look at me," she whispers. Her hands tighten on his shirt and refuse to let him go anywhere. "_Look at me_," she pleads.

Gale finally drops his gaze, too week to resist anymore. Her eyes are just as red, still wet and filled with tears. Madge launches herself at him, squeezing his torso as tight as she possibly can. But he can't hold her back. He just _can't_.

"Mom and Posy?" he asks. His voice is not only empty, hopeless, but also scratchy and cold.

Madge timidly pulls away, her eyebrows knitted. "They c-cried themselves out," she chokes. "Went to bed. Wanted to wait for you."

Gale nods once. Looks toward the ceiling to stop his tears from falling again. "And you?" he wonders. "Cried yourself out?"

Madge shakes her head and sniffles. "Not yet." And of course she hasn't. Madge is being strong for him. Madge is _always _strong for him.

His hands drop down to where she's tightly holding onto his shirt. Gale pries her grip open and returns her hands to herself. "Go home," he instructs. Madge's face crumbles. "Leave. Go sleep." Madge's head is shaking again. "I don't want you here," he tells her, though his voice cracks and she knows it isn't true. "Just _get out!_"

"Don't you dare push me away," she growls, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't you _dare_." Gale stares down at her, blinking. Blinking. His chin quivers. "I'm not leaving," Madge says, her voice still angry and hurt. "You can't make me." He sucks in a sharp breath. Squeezes his eyes shut. Madge reaches for his hand and he crumbles, crushing her body against his and trying to muffle his sobs. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispers weakly. "I'm staying right here."

* * *

Madge tries to help him get ready for sleep but he won't have it, ordering her to the bed at once. She crawls onto the mattress and watches as he strips down from his wet clothing into something dry. Something more clean. Angrily he tears his shirt off, throwing it into the pile of dirty clothes he's making.

"Gale," Madge whispers. She's scared. Not of him, but for him. His resentment is taking over. His rage.

"What?" he snaps before spinning around. His eyes are angry and red, narrowed at her. "_What_, Madge?"

"You need to calm down and—"

"Calm down?" he growls. "Calm _down?_" He's going to wake up Posy and Hazelle, if they're even asleep. His voice is loud. Sharp as nails. "How the hell do you expect me to calm _down?_" Madge pushes herself from the bed and slowly makes her way to him. "No, don't. Don't do that you always fucking do that." But she continues, reaching for his hand and tightly lacing her fingers with his. Again his face dissolves, anger slipping into regret. She pushes him down so he's sitting on the edge of his mattress. "My brother's dead," he croaks. "Vick's _dead_, Madge."

"He's at peace," she says as softly as she can. Her voice is still sore and weak. "He'll never hurt again."

"I'll never see him again," Gale whimpers. Madge lowers herself into the spot next to him, still gripping his hand. "Because of them. Because of _them!_"

"Gale," she tries again. He sucks in another sharp breath, his chest shaking as he does so. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," he grumbles weakly. "It never will be."

* * *

Somehow Madge coaxes him into lying down. He protests, tells her that he won't be able to sleep, but lies down anyway. He caves into her warmth, into her light. Gale's caught between a never ending loop of grief and loathing, alternating between snapping at Madge and using her shoulder to cry.

And then she starts to hum.

Gale lies awake, staring at the wall and listening to the tune that Madge hums out on repeat. Her hands dance over his back, carefully tracing patterns that remind him there still is some sort of softness in the world. But her voice…

"Sing," he whispers. Gale rolls in his spot so he's facing her. His eyes crawl up to hers. "Sing it."

Though she evidently wants to protest, Madge nods.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Gale allows his eyes to drift shut, letting her words surround him like a tightly wrapped blanket. Madge's voice is calming. Soothing. It reminds Gale that though this world is cruel and sharp she is always gentle. She will always be gentle. She will always be here for him. Her voice shakes and quivers but she continues on, carefully singing the song that no one in the District should even know.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Her father is going to try to keep them apart but Madge said so herself that she wasn't going anywhere. God, he hopes she doesn't go anywhere. He needs her. He needs her like the crops need the sun, like the fish need water. Gale needs Madge like the stars need the moon. He needs her more than air. Especially now. _Especially now_.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I would you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Vick is gone. He will never smile again, never laugh. He'll never scoop Posy into his arms and spin her around the house. He'll never hog the bed. Vick will never have to go down into the mines. Vick will never have to watch his children be reaped. Vick will never have to starve, will never have to go hungry. He'll never have to freeze on the cold nights. Never have to boil his bathwater. Never have to scrape coal out from under his fingernails. Will never have to suffer, ever again.

Vick is at peace.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_.

Gale falls asleep to the sound of her voice.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry._


	64. Chapter 64

"Why are you pushing me away?"

Her voice is soft. Entirely too sad. Broken. Gale feels like everyone's been broken these past few days.

First with Vick, then with the loss of Trek as well… Gale had hoped that the young boy would've pulled through. Made it home because Vick sacrificed himself for the stranger. Trek fought though, he really did. Made it to the final two. But Dorthea was stronger than him. The small 15 year old boy had been so close to a win. He learned well from Vick and tried pushing the girl to end of her rope. After Dorthea killed her District partner she was starting to unravel. He played that up. Called her a murderer and a monster. Trek was determined and strong. Vick would've loved for him to win.

But he didn't. And Dorthea was crowned.

And now Madge is here, staring up at Gale with her wide blue eyes filled with tears.

"Gale," she repeats. He pulls his gaze away from her and drags his hand through his hair. "Don't do that," she pleads. Gale paces the small expanse of _his_ bedroom – no longer his and _Vick's_ – and keeps his gaze away from her. She shifts on the edge of the mattress and sucks in a sharp breath. "Please stop pacing. _Please_." Gale's head jerks to the side. "I just want to you to _talk_ to me," Madge whimpers.

As her voice cracks Gale feels something inside him shattering. He pauses in his walk and glances down at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he forces out.

It's been a few days since his brother has passed but Gale still wakes with nightmares. He still can't get through the day without a headache. And Madge has been patient with him, staying with him throughout the night and sweetly reminding him that he's not alone. But that almost makes him angry, that almost makes it worse. He wants to yell and scream and break things but then Madge is here, soft and sweet as always, causing him to fall apart.

Just the other night he nearly shoved her out the door before collapsing against her, dragging her back inside and scooping her up into bed and clinging to her as tight as he could.

He needs her to leave but he wants her to stay. It isn't fair.

"I _want_ you to tell me why you're pushing me _away_," Madge whispers. Hesitantly he takes the spot on the bed next to her, retracting his gaze again and staring at the floor. "I know you're hurting, Gale," she tells him, sliding her hand into his. Gale squeezes tightly, lowering his forehead to her grasp. "Just let me _help_ you. Let me s-stay and hold you and—"

"You're a bit small to be holding someone my size," he grunts. Madge lets out a light breath through her nose. Almost a laugh. "Madge," Gale sighs tiredly, "I love you. I do."

"Then why are you—"

"Because your father hates me," he finally growls. There. He said it. He said what he's been holding back all these days, caught between grief for Vick and heartache for Madge. Gale lifts his forehead from their hands and stares down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You must _know_ that!" Madge's face falls, completely shocked at the change of subject. "And how am I supposed to love you when I _know_ he doesn't care for me in the _least_?"

"That's not true—"

"It is," he mutters. Gale tears his eyes from hers and stares at the ground again. "God, I love you Madge. So damn much. But it isn't _fair_ to you."

"So you…" Madge trails off to swallow, shaking her head. "So you think because my father doesn't 'approve' of you, that you have to shove me aside?" Madge reaches over and grabs his cheek, forcing him to turn. "_Look at me_, Gale!" And now instead of Madge being shocked, it's Gale's turn. Her eyes are dark and angry. "If I cared at all about what my father thought then I wouldn't be here right now. I _love_ you. I love you more than anything else in the world and his 'permission' isn't something I need to be with you!"

"I just thought—"

"You thought wrong!" she nearly yells. Her hands are on his face again, pulling him down to her. "You're _my_ life," she whispers fiercely. "You're _my_ future. _Not his_." Gale's mouth parts slightly as he watches Madge's chin quiver. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," he nods. Gale drops his forehead down to hers and stares as she blinks away tears. "I didn't—I wasn't thinking."

"We're all a little off," Madge murmurs. "It's okay. I just can't have you—I can't deal with you shoving me aside. I just _can't_." Gale tilts her chin up before feathering a kiss to her lips. "Promise me you won't do it again. Please?"

"Never again," Gale whispers. He quickly kisses her again. "I promise."

* * *

Vick's body comes home in a wooden box, alongside Jade's in her own. Katniss and Peeta and Haymitch step off the train, forcing their smiles as the appropriate Victors they are. Katniss refuses to interview about the loss of her _cousin_. Peeta almost shoves away a camera before relenting and offering a few words.

But they smile, because they have to. They don't have a choice.

Gale stares at Katniss and wills her gaze to find him, but it's as though she knows where he stands and won't look at him. He wants to yell at her. He wants to blame her. But he can't. Katniss couldn't have gone in the arena after his brother. Katniss could have only helped him so much. And she tried, he knows that she tried. It just wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

Madge laces her hand with his and pulls him back to reality. He's been zoning off a lot more lately, and she's always here to bring him back. Thank God that she's always here to bring him back. Gale's having a hard enough time making sure Posy eats and that Hazelle gets her work done for the week. He can't be in charge of everyone, of everything. He just can't.

"Gale," Madge tugs on his hand. He glances down at her and tries to offer a smile, but that's another thing he _just can't_ do. And he can tell by the look on her face that she wants to ask if he's okay, but he's not and she knows that, so she doesn't bother. With a sigh she pulls herself closer to him.

* * *

His burial is short. Haymitch reads out some sort of speech. A few sentence for Jade, a whole boatload of paragraphs for Vick. Commending his bravery. Praising his spirit. Madge supposes these are all very nice things to say, but she's very upset Katniss isn't the one speaking. However with one look at the brunette Madge knows that the Victor blames herself, and asking her to read now would've been much too hard for her.

Gale swallows loudly and coughs to clear his throat. When Madge glances up at him he's staring at the sky, blinking rapidly to stop his tears.

Madge wishes she could do something. She wishes Vick didn't have to be buried in the section of the graveyard that's dedicated to tributes, or buried at _all_. She wishes she could take all of Gale's pain away and carry it for herself. She _hates_ seeing him like this. Broken. Tired. Distant.

He hasn't been pushing her away anymore, which is nice, but he's still not himself either. Glancing awhile away, having to be pulled back to the present. Madge isn't sure that he'll ever really be himself again. And how is Gale expected to be? He lost his brother. He watched his brother die.

More than once, too. He watched the replays. Over and over again. Throwing back flasks of white liquor as he memorized every detail of the fight.

Oh yes, he's been drinking. Madge used to drink all the time when things got too rough because it was an easier way to deal with her problems, but she _hates_ watching Gale do it. He helped her get through the rough times and she should be able to do the same.

She just wants to see him smile again. She just wants to hear him laugh.

Actually, she'd give just about anything for _any _of the Hawthorne's to laugh. Rory and Prim have been coming over for dinner but it's mostly silent. They haven't rounded the table sharing their good things, though Madge wishes they would. They _need_ to focus on the good things at a time like this.

She thinks Rory blames himself as well. Having practically disappeared on his family after his wedding with Prim. Never stopping by. She can smell his regret. Lost moments with Vick that he'll never get back.

There's not a single dry eye when his casket is lowered.

* * *

It's not like District 12 to do this, but in honor of Vick the Seam hosts a celebration. A celebration of life. A celebration of hope. He made it so far, he worked so hard. He deserves a celebration.

Gale almost doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to listen to people tell their sob stories about Vick. What a great kid he was. How determined he was. How amazing everything he did in the Hob was. Gale already _knows_ all of this. But Hazelle folds her hands and begs and Posy cries a bit and soon enough he finds himself strolling off to the bonfire.

There are so many people.

Old and young. Town and Seam. Vick made more of an impression on this District than Gale ever would've imagined.

He goes through the beginning of the celebration fine. Listening to people laugh. Listening to the band play. Vick _loved_ the band. Wanted to learn the whistle. Gale knows a bit of the whistle, he should've _taught_ Vick. He weaves in and out through the crowds. People place their hands on his shoulders. Pat him reassuringly.

It isn't until he finds Lily weeping by the fire that he starts to drink.

Gale stumbles past people until he collapses on a log off to the distance. Rory joins him shortly after. They pass the flask back and forth taking swigs of white liquor and letting it sting.

"Remember that one time," Rory starts softly, "when Vick snuck an entire family of _rocks_ into the house in his pocket?"

Gale snorts before taking another swig. "Yeah. He thought Ma was going to ground him. Thought rocks were animals or something." Gale shakes his head, taking another drink. "How about when he woke you up at midnight that one night to take back the bed because you said he'd get it the next day?"

"Brat," Rory mutters, and then laughs. He pulls the flask out of Gale's hand swallows some more. "He stopped over and mine and Prim's once," he tells his brother. "You know that? Asked if he could stay the night because he was mad at you."

Gale chuckles. The alcohol drips through his veins and makes his body tingle. "I'm n-_ot_ surprised. "Ooh, what about that time that Vick—" Gale pauses to hiccup, "—was _reaaal_ little, ate the entire batch of cookies from the bakery and threw 'em all up." Again he chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. He can remember the event like it was yesterday, the stench of icing filled their home for days.

"Oh, I remember," Rory nods. "Didn't eat cookies for a year."

"We couldn't _afford_ cookies for a year," Gale corrects him, still smiling. Rory laughs, handing back the liquor to his brother. "I caught Vick sneaking home late one night after a date with Lily. I was only half awake. Ooh that _kid_ nearly fell to his _knees_ pleading me not to tell Mom." Gale takes a big long swig, nearly coughing as his throat burns.

Rory slumps a bit, nudging into Gale. Though in this drunken state Gale can hardly feel a thing, he swings his arm around his brother and squeezes Rory's shoulder tightly.

"I was never there," Rory whimpers. Gale pulls him closer. "Not for any of you. Ever. I just _left_."

"Don't do that," Gale growls. "Wouldn't have changed a crap thing, Rory."

Still, the younger of the two sniffles. Even like this Gale's amazed at how small Rory can be, how fragile and broken. He nuzzles closer to Gale and sucks back another sob, muttering out his apologies again and again. Gale strokes his brother's back, letting him cry as he finishes off the rest of the liquor.

Gale isn't sure how long they're sitting there, but soon enough Prim and Madge find them. Prim's eyes are lined with pink and Madge just looks worried. The younger of the two stoops down to Rory, coaxing the boy out of his brother's grip and into hers. Prim leads her now blubbering husband away from the crowd, shooting a look of sorrow over her shoulder at Gale and Madge.

Gale watches as Madge lowers herself down to the log next to him. Her hand slides into his, carefully peeling the flask away and dropping in her jacket pocket. It's empty, anyway. But she probably knows that.

"Hi," he hiccups.

"Hi," Madge returns. After releasing the flask she grabs his hand. "Ready for bed?" Gale nods, causing his head to bounce around and around. Madge helps him into a standing position but he sways. His arm wraps around Madge's waist for support and she stumbles. "Hey, careful. Slow. Okay?"

"Kay," Gale says, nodding again. He laughs under his breath as he walks, everything in his vision spinning slightly. "Love you, Madge."

"I love you too, Gale," she whispers. Her voice is soft, sad, but he's too drunk to notice. Gale tightens his grip around her waist and Madge sighs, straightening her posture a bit. "Help me a bit, Gale, you're heavy."

"_Sssorry_," he slurs. He tries his hardest to pull himself into a standing position but the world in front of him slants again. It's funny how he used to be so against drinking for it impaired his senses and now he can't seem to get enough. Greif will do that to a man, he supposes. Trying to make excuses. It's working. "Pose and Ma?"

"Already went in," Madge tells him. "So you have to be quiet. Can you do that?"

"Course," he nods. When they reach his house Gale can still hear the partygoers in the distant. He faintly hopes they get shut down by the peacekeepers. Why should they get to party when Vick's dead? Gale groans and Madge slows her pace, turning to him and lifting an eyebrow. "Just a _kid_," Gale tells her faintly.

"I know."

He lumbers up the steps one at a time having to pause on each.

"Can you stay?" he nearly pleads. She tips her head forward, helping him up the last step. "Thanks, Babe," he breathes. "Madge," Gale corrects himself, and then instantly begins laughing at the nickname he's given her. "I never thought I'd find someone to call Babe, ya know that? Can I call you Babe?"

"Sure, Gale."

Madge steers him through the darkened living room and he trips slightly on the couch. Madge helps him up again, carefully guiding Gale to his bedroom. The second the door to his room closes Gale drunkenly takes hold of Madge, pulling her over to the bed. She wiggles against him and tries to protest, tries to scold him, but then is laughing. His lips sloppily slide up her cheeks.

"I looove you," he tells her. "Madge, Baby, I _love_ you."

"I know, Gale," she giggles. Her hands curl over his chest and Gale lets out a deep sigh at the pressure. "C'mon, let me go."

His hands graze across her stomach, sliding over her hips. "I love love love you, Madge. Love you sooo much."

"Gale," Madge swats him away, smirking as his lips find hers. "You're so _drunk_, Gale. Come on, just lay down." He ignores her words, kissing her again. Dammit, he just needs her. All of her. "Whoa," Madge shoves him always slightly as his fingers reach for her shorts. "Slow down, Hawthorne." Her golden eyebrows are furrowed on her forehead. "I'm waiting until marriage, Gale."

"Come _oon_," he whines. Madge scoots further away from him, frowning again. "I just want you, Madge. God, I want you." Again he reaches for her shorts.

"I'm waiting until marriage," she repeats. "You _know _that."

He groans, dropping his head down onto her chest. "Then let's get married. Christ, Madge." His body twitches, his fingers stretching out for her. Gale's lust and desire for the girl below him, including the alcohol clouding his judgment, is causing him to say things he doesn't mean. Well, he does mean it. He wants to marry her. And he wants to have sex with her. But if he were sober he'd _never_ say these things. "I _need_ you," he nearly growls. "Let's get married. Right now."

"Gale—" Madge stares up at him, confusion glossing over her features. "I don't think you—"

"I even got a ring," he tells her. Gale shoots up suddenly. "Madge, I got you a ring. Alright? Marry me, Babe. Baby. Madge. _Pleease _marry me. Pleeease. What do you say?"

"Gale," Madge tries again.

He leaps from the bed, stumbling on the hardwood and over to his dresser. The room is dark despite the light from the moon glowing through the window. He can't see a dammed thing. "Got it right here, I do. The ring. Oh, you'll _love_ it." Madge inches from the mattress and over to Gale, who's now digging through his sock drawer desperately. He throws Vick's things onto the floor angrily. "I know it's here!" He hid it between some of his socks so it didn't get coated in coal as he worked up the courage to ask her. "I _know_ I put it here!"

"Gale!" Madge shouts. The sound of her voice bounces in waves through his head. He halts in what he's doing, turning around to face her. "Lay down."

"But the _ring_," he nearly whines.

"Lay down," she repeats sternly. Gale frowns, dragging himself over to the bed and collapsing on the mattress. She marches over to him and readjusts his pillows, throwing his old raggedy blanket over him. "I'll be right back," she tells him.

"Where ya going? Madge, Baby, don't—"

"I'm going to get you some water, Gale," Madge says softly. His face falls but eventually he nods. "You'll need it in the morning."

As he nods he eases back on to his bed. He doesn't notice his door clicking shut. He doesn't notice himself slipping into a dreamless oblivion.

Madge doesn't come back. He doesn't realize what he's done until the morning.

* * *

_A/N: There's a poll on my page regarding this story and I reeeeallly need you guys to vote on it! Please please please. Also, sorry for the angst! It has to be angsty. They'll talk next chapter I promise. I hadn't written drunk Gale before this chapter and when I envisioned it he was always either like this or a really angry mean drunk, and I didn't want him to be like that. I hope my drunk Gale was okay. Thoughts? Sad, I know. And again, I apologize for Vick. I really do. I don't take killing characters off lightly, and I debated it for a very long time, but in the end it was what I had to do. It was planned months in advance, actually. I hope you can all forgive me sooner or later. _


	65. Chapter 65

Madge doesn't come over the next day. Or the day after that. Gale knows he's messed up when the third day rolls around and she's yet to show her face.

He remembers their conversation in bits. The way his hands slid around her hips and tried prying off her shorts. Digging through his sock drawer trying to find the ring (which he did so in the morning in a pair of socks on the ground). The click of the door when she left and didn't come back.

Madge has a reason not to come over. She has a reason to never walk this way again.

His entire being aches. The loss of Vick and perhaps the loss of Madge, too. Posy doesn't question why Madge hasn't been around, maybe because the little girl is in a funk all her own to even realize it. Hazelle notices, pointing her nose upward and narrowing her eyes when the seat Madge usually sits in remains empty, but she doesn't bring it up to Gale.

His family moves through life systematically. They wake up in the morning sluggish, lacking sleep. Go to work or school and half-ass their way through. Come home tired. Eat, or at least try to. Crawl back into bed. Repeat, again and again. Even now without Madge he's lost that bit of sunshine. His world has been thrown into a methodic cycle that she used to keep a surprise.

And he can't _take_ it anymore. He _needs_ her no matter how much he shouldn't and no matter how selfish it is.

"Did she dump you?" Posy finally asks. His sister's eyes don't even look up to find him, they just stay focused on the ground. Ah, so she's noticed Madge's absence after all. "Couldn't deal with you after what happened?"

"I don't know, Pose," Gale grumbles. He lowers himself down on the couch next to her and nudges her with his elbow. "And no," he adds. Madge never had a negative thing to say over the loss of Vick. She _helped_ Gale. She taught him how to breathe again, and with her gone he's suffocating. "We just… got in a fight. I guess."

She snorts, "Don't you even _know_?"

"Posy," Hazelle scolds her.

"What?" Posy nearly snaps. "Gale's the only one of us that had something good in his life and now she's gone and he doesn't even know _why_. When's the last time you even talked to her?"

"_Posy_," Hazelle repeats sternly. "We have _plenty_ of blessings to be thankful for. Where's that _mouth_ coming from?"

Gale shoots his mother a look. He deserves his sister's attitude, no matter how uncharacteristic it is. "It's been four days," Gale tells her. And each and every day that passes makes him ache even more than before. It weighs on his shoulders and causes his steps to drag. "I don't know what to say to her, Posy, I messed up."

"Well then fix it," she murmurs. Her tiny arms cross over her chest and she finally turns to face Gale. "I thought you loved her."

"I do."

But he shouldn't.

"Yeah, and so do I," Posy tells him weakly. "And Mom. We love Madge, Gale, she's like my sister." Gale furrows his eyebrows as she speaks. It gets harder and harder to swallow as Posy's eyes fill up with tears as she speaks. "And now she's gone just like _Vick_ and I don't want her to be but it's not up to me it's up to you." She blinks a few times, a tear drops down her cheek. "I'm tired of us losing people."

Instantly Gale pulls his sister into his arms and squeezes her as tightly as she can. She cries into his chest and mutters things that he can't make out and he just holds her and holds her until she falls asleep. He's tired of losing people, too.

* * *

He could be sleeping right now. Actually, he _should_ be sleeping right now. But he can't. He can't sleep anymore. His room is too empty and too cold and his thoughts are too loud and too angry. Angry at himself and angry at the Capitol and just so _angry _that he can't even _breathe_.

Gale knows what he did was wrong. He knows that his drunken proposal was shit and just that—a drunken proposal. He knows whatever he said in his diluted state was half-assed and pathetic and that Madge is practically a princess and deserves someone a whole lot better than him.

And he knows he should just let her go.

But he can't.

He stands outside her house tossing rocks up at her window. One. Two. She peeks out before he can even throw the third.

Her golden hair spills out over her shoulders and gets tousled in the night wind. The small yellow light from her room illuminates her figure spectacularly, almost as though a heavenly glow is surrounding her. She holds up a finger and then disappears back into her room, shutting the window with a thud.

Gale waits. He watches the light in her room turn dark and he almost wonders if she's gone back to sleep. But then the backdoor creaks open and she creeps down the stairs. Gale stands with his hands in his back pockets and waits for her to cross to him. She's pulled on a jacket, probably some pants as well because apparently she sleeps without them. Her eyes are tired.

"Sorry for waking you," he murmurs. His voice comes out sounding rough. Like he hasn't spoken in weeks.

"I wasn't asleep," she returns. Madge blinks a few times before glancing over her shoulder at her house. "Haven't, um, haven't really been sleeping very well." Gale's throat constricts and his stomach plummets. He takes a step closer. "Why are you here?"

He tries to swallow. "Can we sit?" Gale gestures to the swing she has out in the garden and crosses his fingers. Her head tips forward and she leads the way, her slippers getting wet from the grass as she moves. Madge slides down onto the swing and Gale takes the other side. He wants to pull her into his lap immediately but restrains himself. He has to do this right. He has to. "I hate fighting with you, Madge," he says.

"We're not really fighting," she tells him. Her gaze is elsewhere. Out on the dew covered flowers or the dark nighttime sky. "Are we?"

"I don't know," he admits. "You… you left, I just—"

"What did you want me to do, Gale?" she grumbles. "Leap into your arms and thank God someone finally wanted to marry me?" Her words hit him like a whip, stinging all the way through his toes. "You were _drunk_. I didn't even know if you'd _remember_, let alone if you _meant_ it!" Another whip. Just as painful as the first. He snaps his gaze away from her and sucks in a sharp breath. "And the worst part, oh the _worst part_," Madge continues weakly, "is that I _wanted_ to! I wanted to say yes! I wanted to fall to my knees right then and _marry you_ because _I love you_, Gale!" She drops her head into her hands and chokes back a sob. "And that _killed_ me," she whimpers. "That I love you so much I would've accepted a drunken proposal that probably meant absolutely _nothing_ to you."

"Madge—"

"So I left," she cries. "I left because I couldn't say no and I left because I didn't know how to face you after that."

"It meant something to me," he whispers. "It meant _everything_ to me." He carefully turns his gaze back to her and watches her with her face covered. "Shit. It shouldn't have been like _that_ but I've been planning on proposing to you for _months_, Madge." Slowly, she starts to lift her gaze. "Maybe it was meant to happen that way," he croaks. "Maybe we were supposed to end like this. I don't _deserve _you. Not in the _least_. Maybe this happened so you could _realize_ that."

"Don't say that," she nearly snaps. Her eyes find his. Sharp and blue. Wide and wet. "You don't believe it."

Gale lifts his shoulders. "Maybe I do."

"Stop saying _maybe_ and tell me what you really think," Madge growls. She crawls across the seat. "Tell me how you feel, Gale. Please."

Without hesitation he pulls her cheeks into his hands. "You want to know how I feel?" he asks. Madge lets out a light breathless sound and nods. "Okay, Madge. Here's how I _really_ feel. I have never, not a day in my life, thought that I was good enough for you. I've loved you more than anyone in the entire world and I know you love me too, but I'm _scum_. I'm a filthy miner that doesn't have _anything_ to my name." Madge licks her lips and brings herself closer, crawling her hands up his chest, but he's too focused to notice. "I'm lonely and tired and grieving and an all-around _wreck_ and you deserve someone so much better than me, yet at the same time I'm too fucking selfish to let you go."

"Gale," she breathes.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, and I want to marry you, Madge. But a life with me?" He shakes his head, his raven hair becoming ruffled. "It would kill me to drag you down."

"You wouldn't be," Madge protests. "Gale, please—"

Her father's words ring loudly in his ears. "A life with me isn't living," Gale's voice nearly booms. "It's surviving. And I can't do that that you."

"Don't you get it?" she whispers. Madge lifts her hand and cups his cheeks as well, bringing him down until their foreheads meet. "I'd rather _survive_ with you, than even _exist_ without you, Gale." Her eyes fill with tears as she searches his face. "You have to understand that," she whimpers. "_Please tell me you understand that." _

And he does.

Gale pulls Madge up and into his lap, dropping his lips down to hers at once. She lets out a muffled cry; nibbling down softly on his bottom lip as the swing they're on rocks. Gale doesn't have the patience to hold her up and the two of them lower themselves onto the swing, Madge's back against the wooden structure. Her hands slide through his hair and grip him as close as she possibly can.

"I love you," he breathes into her. "I love you. _God_, I'm such a fuck-up."

"No," Madge shakes her head so intensely that her nose bumps his twice. "You're not." He drops down to kiss her again. "I love you," she whispers. "I always will." Gale rolls off of her at that, onto the wet ground of her backyard. Madge sits up and her hair stands on edge, tangled from Gale running his fingers repeatedly through her locks. He drops down to his knee instantly and digs into his pocket. "Gale?"

"I want to marry you," he says sternly, desperately trying to mask the quiver in his voice. Madge's eyes widen as she readjust herself on the swing. Gale finally finds what he's looking for and pulls it out carefully, his entire body pulsing with nerves. The ring. The ring he's been waiting so long to give her, the ring that's been weighing him down for weeks. "I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife and I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night and I want to kiss you before work and hold you when you're upset and dammit," he pauses to catch his breath, pauses to regain his confidence. "I want a life with you, Madge. More than anything." He holds out the ring, his hands shaking alongside the rest of him. "Do you want that, too? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nods. Her eyes are filled with tears again as she lunges forward, falling off the swing and onto his lap. "Yes, yes!" His lips find her cheeks as he reaches for her hand, pulling it up and carefully sliding his mother's ring onto her finger.

She holds her hand up to study it and chokes back a sob, laughing as he crushes his arms around her. Madge turns where she is until their faces meet and then she's pressing herself up to meet his lips again.

"I don't h-have much," Gale tells her when they part. His voice is still shaking from the adrenaline, his body still unable to keep still. "The Seam, it's not… ideal. It's not what I want to give you but—"

"I love you," Madge whispers. "I love you and everything you come with you. We'll make it our home." Gale nods and blinks back his own tears, his mouth stretching into the sweetest smile. "I know what I signed on for, Gale," she tells him, "and I want all of it. Okay?"

"Okay," he says, nodding again. Gale lowers his forehead to hers gently, his thumbs caress her cheeks. "Even though your dad—"

"Yes," she cuts him off. Madge glances over her shoulder at her home and smiles wickedly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Gale's eyes widen, his eyebrows lifting high on his forehead. "What?"

"I can't go another day sleeping by myself," she tells him softly. "My dad sleeps in on Fridays. Won't leave until about ten, you'll be gone by then. He won't even have to know."

Gale lowers his mouth to her again, needing her taste. He's nodding before even thinking about what could go wrong, _needing_ to curl up next to her and _needing _her warmth. Something bubbles up inside him as she pulls him to stand, her face bright and happier than he's ever recalled seeing it before, because he'll never have to be without her again.

* * *

He wakes up to Madge lightly nudging him. She yawns sleepily and smiles brightly as he stirs. Gale reaches out and grabs her hips, bringing her down to him before she can climb off the bed and get ready. Before either of them are even awake they share a kiss or two, Gale filling up with delight as she giggles.

"C'mon," Madge finally pulls away. He legs straddle across his stomach and he holds her there by her thighs. Gale brushes her golden mess of hair from her face and behind her ears, grinning as she rolls her eyes. "Soon enough we can do this every day for the rest of our lives," she whispers. Gale's grin widens before he runs his hands gently down her legs. "But today we _really_ have to get ready."

"Right," Gale nods.

Madge heaves herself off of him and he physically groans, dropping his head backwards into her feathered pillows. She kept him up all night with her teasing kisses, spending her time whispering sweet nothings to him that made Gale only more sure of his proposal.

From where he lies he glances toward his fiancée, watching as she dives in and out of her drawers to select an outfit for the day. His eyes trail more than once to the ring she now wears and he finds himself smirking. She's his. By that ring, she is his entirely. His heart soars as he views her spinning it on her finger, chewing down on her bottom lip as she prepares herself for the day.

"Gale," Madge scolds him suddenly, pulling him away from his observation of her. "You need to get up!"

"Right," he says again.

With much effort he shoves the thick cotton blankets from his body and stations himself on the edge of her bed. Gale reaches upwards to stretch and sighs pleasantly as the joints in his back pop. Madge spins around to face him and he notices her cheeks running pink at the sight of his bare chest. She paces over to Gale, lowering herself onto his knee and throwing her arms around his neck.

"How'd you sleep?" she whispers before pressing a kiss to his jaw. Gale sighs as she continues down to his neck, and then he wraps his arm around her waist. "Hopefully well."

"Great," he finally forces out with a nod. "Really great." Gale tips her chin up so their lips can meet and he's grinning by the time she pulls away. "Yourself?"

"Wonderfully," she nods. Her eyes are bright and blue like a spring morning, her voice is high and happy. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispers. Madge nuzzles herself into his neck. "Do you want me to get ready or not, Undersee?" Gale chuckles. "Because you're _really _distracting me." Madge giggles against him and presses another kiss to his skin. "_What_ are you laughing at?"

"Your days of calling me Undersee are limited," she says, giggling again. "What'll you call me then?"

"Madge," Gale murmurs. Her eyes light up as he twirls his fingers through her hair. "My lover. My wife." He grins. "Mine."

"Yours," she breathes. "I like that."

"Me too." He kisses her nose. "Come on, Undersee," he pulls her to her feet. "If your dad wakes up and finds out I'm here he'll actually kill me."

Madge rolls her eyes and steps away from him, marching over to her closet to pick out a dress. He watches her lift her nightgown over her head and suppresses the urge to groan at the sight of her bare back. When she disappears into her closet Gale leaps to his feet and searches for his pants on the floor, quickly pulling them on before she returns. They didn't have sex, of course not they're waiting, but the two of them were intimate last night nonetheless.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices the bathroom attached to her bedroom, and something almost breaks inside him. He's taking that away from her. A shower. A nice clean tub. White tiles and disinfectant. Gale glances toward the closet she's in and loses his breath. No more pretty dresses. He can't get her any pretty dresses.

She returns a moment later _wearing_ one of those dresses. Probably worth more than his entire house. Madge smiles up at him before slipping into a pair of shoes.

"What's wrong?" she asks when he doesn't smile back.

"Nothing."

Gale reaches onto the floor and picks up his shirt, quickly sliding it on. Before he can reach for the buttons Madge is there, buttoning it for him. "I know when you lie to me, Gale," she says plainly, as she works. "Don't start now. What's wrong?" she repeats.

"Nothing," he says again. He looks down at her, so willingly standing close to him, so carefully buttoning up his shirt. He smiles. "Honestly."

And _honestly_, with Madge loving him and wearing his ring, there's nothing that _can_ go wrong.

* * *

_A/N: I'll settle all nerves now and let you know that they don't get caught. I thought you all deserved some fluff after the few heartbreaking chapters we've had. Also, there will only be a few more chapters in this story. I've decided to make a sequel, so you say, of their life in the Seam. My reasons for this will be on my profile page if you're interested, so just click my name to go read them. Hope that doesn't upset you too much. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. x_


	66. Chapter 66

"Bernard!" Madge cries out his name and races down the steps, having heard him put on a kettle of tea. "Ber_nard_!" She throws herself into the kitchen and lunges toward him, swinging her arms around his chest, squeezing tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asks immediately. His hands reach down for where they're linked around his torso and he pries the girl off of him, spinning around with panic evident in his eyes. "What happened?" Madge laughs at him and shakes her head. _Nothing. Nothing is wrong._ "Good heavens, Madge," he lets out a deep sigh and drags his hand through his balding gray hair. "I thought you were upset about something!"

"No, no," she shakes her head again and her grin stretches. "I just wanted to tell you first."

He raises an eyebrow. "Tell me what?" Madge extends her hand, the emerald ring sparkling up at the two of them. Bernard's jaw drops as he pulls her hand into his and up so he can study it. "Oh, Madge!" He flings his arms around her again and pulls her closer. "Sweetheart, that's so great!"

Madge giggles into his chest and nods her head. She didn't want to tell him when her father was home just in case he overheard, or when Arista was near because Madge is sure that the maid will go running off to her father with the information.

"He asked me last night," she says softly, her eyes glistening as she pulls away.

"He didn't happen to stay over, did he?" Bernard wonders, tapping at his jaw. "Because I could've sworn I heard two sets of footsteps this morning." Madge's face runs red as Bernard gives her a look, and then they both laugh again. "Madge, that's so wonderful," he coos. The butler rests backwards on the counter and smiles warmly. The sight causes Madge's heart to swell, the look he's giving her is one she never thought she'd get again. He's _proud_ of her. "Are you telling his family?"

"Today," she nods. The blonde glances down at her ring and finds her heart picking up pace again. "Isn't it beautiful? He told me it was his moms." She blinks a few times to avoid her tears. "I really… I really feel like a Hawthorne."

"You've been a Hawthorne for a long time," Bernard tells her. He reaches forward and brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're a lucky girl, Madge." She nods again, the rush of tears threatening to return. She is lucky. The luckiest girl in the District. "He loves you more than you will ever understand." Bernard wipes her cheek and offers another smile. "Are you going to tell your father?"

"I…" Madge trails off and thumbs under her eyes. "I was hoping you could help me figure out how to?"

Bernard smiles and rests his hand on her shoulder. "I can try, Madgey. You just don't want to wait too long." And together, they start to plan.

* * *

Uncaring to the coal he leaves on her dress Gale pins Madge against the side of his home. "You sure you want to tell them?" he asks, his voice low. "We can wait."

"I want to tell them now," Madge breathes. He stretches his lips and delivers her a kiss. "Today," she continues breathlessly. "As soon as we can." Gale nods too, sliding his hands around her hips and dragging her toward him. She reaches up and brushes a bit of coal from his cheek. "We're getting married," she whispers. "Can you believe that?"

"No," he admits. "Still can't figure out why you'd want to marry someone like me."

"I don't want to marry someone _like_ you," Madge murmurs quietly. "I want to marry _you_." Gale grins and kisses her again, her words filling him with an unbelievable amount of happiness.

He told Rory and Thom today at work and the news spread like wildfire through the mines. Rory smacked his brother on the back and offered him a bright smile, something Gale hadn't seen from him in a long time. Thom only nodded slowly, a smile of contentment stretching across his face for his friend. By lunch time, miners that Gale barely knew were tipping their heads in his direction as a congratulations.

The best part of it all, Gale thought, was that they weren't making fun of him or laughing that someone _"finally"_ caught the mayor's daughter. They were just _happy _for him. And you know what? They have a right to be. Gale's been through hell and everyone in this District knows that.

"After dinner," Gale whispers to her. Madge's fingers hook through his belt loops and he drops his forehead to hers. "Try to hide the ring so they don't see. I don't think they'll be looking but—"

"Got it," Madge nods. A surprise. A burst of positivity that will lift his family from the gutters. Something that will make them happy. He grabs hold her wrist and pulls her from the side of his home and up the stairs inside.

Posy and Hazelle sit in the kitchen. Posy has her head down working on some sort of homework from an old tattered textbook while Hazelle stares at the fire, waiting until it heats up the pot she's placed in it. Posy tilts her face slightly and smiles momentarily.

"Hey, Madge."

"Hi Posy," she smiles. "Hazelle." The older woman smiles kindly at the blonde and lifts herself from her seat, marching over to the fire. "Sorry I haven't been around these past few days."

"It's alright," Hazelle answers before Posy can. "We understand that you have your own life. I'm surprised you're over as often as you are, actually." Gale lifts an eyebrow before slipping back outside to rinse off. He can hear the ladies continuing in their conversation as he makes his way over to the rain basin. "But of course it's always wonderful to have you."

* * *

"You guys have been looking at each other funny all night," Posy notes, her eyes drifting between Gale and Madge who sit awfully close on the couch. One of his hands envelops hers entirely, not only masking the ring but reminding Gale that it's actually there. "What's going on?" Hazelle spins around from the fire she's been poking and lifts an eyebrow, obviously curious as to where her daughter is going. "Lovesick bunnies or something," she continues.

"Well," Madge starts softly. She looks up towards Gale who tips his head forward. He tries his hardest not to smile but he can feel it anyway. His thumb rubs circles over her palm. "There's something we want to tell you two. Hazelle," she gestures for Gale's mother to join them.

Almost instantly the woman is in the living room as well, sitting on a chair leaning forward, intrigued.

"You both know how much I love Madge," Gale tells his family. Posy's eyebrows furrow in confusion but the look on Hazelle's face, oh, _she knows_. "And honestly without the push from either of you I might never have fallen for her. So we wanted to tell you together."

"Tell us what?" Posy mutters. "Don't tell me you're having a _baby_."

"Not yet," Madge laughs nervously. She glances back up at Gale as she speaks, pulling up her hand and extending it towards the two of them. His eyes drop immediately to stare at the glistening jewel and his heart flutters in his chest again. "Gale asked me to marry me and I… I said yes." Gale can't stop himself from lowering his lips to hers, snatching a chaste kiss. He feels her cheeks heat up and grins as his mother gasps.

"Oh, you two!" Hazelle cries. They pull away from each other to look at her. "That's so wonderful! Madge, honey!" She rushes forward toward the blonde and practically pulls her to stand, enclosing her into a tight hug. "You've _always_ been like a daughter to me," she whispers tearfully. "I can't wait until you're really part of the family!" She pulls away and cups Madge's cheeks, sniffling. "I'm so happy, Madge. Gale," she turns to her son, blinking away tears. "I'm _so happy_ for you." Gale then stands after that and Hazelle launches toward him, hugging him as well. "Oh, sweetheart, I never thought you'd actually do it."

"Thanks for the support, Ma," Gale chuckles, wrapping his arms around her. He glances over his mother's shoulder at Posy who's yet to react. She just sits on her chair and stares up at everything going on. "Posy?"

"What?" she mumbles.

Hazelle instantly drops her grip at the sound of her daughter's voice and Gale feels himself tense up. "Do you have anything to say?" he asks. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" she parrots, appalled. "What do I _think_?"

"Posy," Hazelle warns.

"I think it's _great_," Posy says in mock excitement. "_Wonder_ful. _Splendid_." Gale glances back toward Madge who hasn't even tried to hide her hurt. "You two are going to get married and move away and then I'll never see you anymore because that's what Rory did for a while and then you'll forget about me!"

"Posy, we would _never_—" Madge tries, but the little girl is too fast.

"Vick's dead!" she cries, slamming her fists into the air behind her as she stands. "And you two… you two are perfectly fine! You're acting like nothing even happened!"

"Posy," Gale grunts. "That's not true. We're not—"

"It's like you don't even care that he died!" Posy sobs. Before anyone can get another word in she races from the living room into her own bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

The silence that hangs after them is heavy. Gale reaches for Madge's hand and Hazelle spins to face the pair of them. "I'll talk to her," she offers gently. Madge tips her head as Gale pulls her closer. "She's still… we're all still _coping_. She really is happy, I'm sure," Hazelle continues. She smiles slightly. "I'm so excited for you two."

"Thank you," Madge whispers. Hazelle slips away from the room and doesn't even have into Posy's room because she's left the door open. "I think you should take me home, now," Madge murmurs to him.

* * *

"Madge," Gale pulls her to a stop outside her house. The blonde has barely said a word, whether too upset or too lost in her own thoughts to do so. "I'll talk to Posy, okay? She's just hurting."

"I know," she responds softly. "We should've known that she's still…" Madge trails off and sighs heavily, turning away from him. "I was just so excited I didn't even _think_ it would upset her. I was being selfish, I—"

"Don't do that," he nearly growls. Gale drags her back to him. "Hey, don't do that. Okay?" Her shoulders lift slightly. "She'll come around. She just doesn't want to be happy right now so she's making herself miserable. I'm going to talk to her."

"What are you going to say?" Madge wonders. Her eyes are filled with concern, and by the look on her face Gale knows it isn't even about their marriage anymore. It's about Posy. It's about Vick. Madge is worried about how Posy will heal. She's wondering if Gale is healed himself. He doesn't want to tell her that he isn't. "Tread carefully, okay?"

"Course," Gale nods. He kisses her goodnight and watches her walk inside.

And then he feels empty.

Not only does he want Madge to stay with him but he wants the ache in his stomach to go away. He wants Posy to be happy, he thought maybe the news of him and Madge would perk her up a bit. He wants his family back. He just wants to move forward.

Gale wanders through the District until he ends up in the last place he was expecting. The tribute's graveyard.

He weaves in and out through the graves until he finds the ones in the back. The ones for Jade and Vick. Hesitantly he lowers himself down to his brother's grave. The gravestone isn't the best material. It'll fade in a few years from the weather. But for now it stands tall and he can clearly read the name.

_Vicktor Hawthorne_.

Gale gulps and presses forward in the dirt. The grass hasn't started to grow over yet and the knees of his jeans get dirty. He traces over his brother's name with his finger and chokes back a sob.

"I don't know what to do, Vick," he whispers. Gale lowers his forehead to the gravestone and closes his eyes. "It's not the same without you here." Dammit, all he wants to do is engulf his brother into another bone crushing hug. "I-I told Posy about Madge and I getting married but I should've waited. She's upset, she-she's angry. She thinks I've forgotten about you." Gale sucks in a sharp breath and grips the gravestone with all his might. "You'd be happy, right?" he asks weakly. The silence hangs for a while as Gale forces his breathing to even out. "I'll never forget about you, kid. Okay? Dammit, _never_." He leans away slightly before continuing, "Not a day will pass when I won't miss you, Vick. How do I get Posy to know that? How do I…" he trails off to swallow and catch his breath. "How do I do this? You were always the one with the level head, not _me_."

"Posy just needs time," a quiet voice rings out.

It sounds so out of place here that Gale nearly leaps from the gravestone. For a moment he thinks that it was Vick who had spoken, but after letting it settle he knows it couldn't be.

He turns slightly to where the voice sounded and says, "Catnip." Katniss, though hesitant, emerges from the darkness and makes her way over next to Gale. She lowers herself to the ground as she exhales, her eyes steady on Vick's grave. "Why're you here?"

"I try to come out once a week," she admits feebly. "I've been here every night for the past few, though." In the moonlight Gale watches his childhood friend tugging on her braid. "So you and Madge are getting married?" she asks. "That's nice."

Despite his location he chuckles, shaking his head. "We were going to tell you soon."

"I'll keep it from Peeta as long as I can," Katniss tells him. "But he'll probably get me to crack before you two come over." Gale chuckles again before turning back to look at Vick's headstone. His smile fades almost at once. "It happens a lot, Gale, when people die. Posy has every right to still be upset. Some people just heal faster than others."

Gale wants to tell her that he isn't done healing himself. That any mention of Vick tears a fresh wound on his back and hurts more than his whipping did all those years ago.

"I don't blame you, Katniss," he mutters. "You know that, right?" The brunette next to him shrugs, her gaze still on Vick's name.

"I think I knew from the very first day that he wouldn't come home," Katniss says, her voice strangled. "He didn't want to win. He was smart, you know? Knew what winning did, what it meant. He didn't want that." She shakes her head before reaching up to pull on her braid again. "Vick trained really hard though, he did. Never gave up, not once."

"Katniss," Gale growls. "Quit that."

Her shoulders lift. "Sometimes I just have a hard time reminding myself it's okay to be happy." Katniss tilts her head toward Gale. "And it is. It's okay to be happy, even when someone dies or even though we live here in 12." She smiles and her cheeks turn red in the moonlight. "Peeta taught me that, and I haven't forgotten it since."

* * *

When Gale gets home Posy's back on the couch, her mother clearly having coaxed her from the bedroom. She has her knees up on the couch and her face buried between them. Hazelle is doing dishes quietly. The only light in the house is from the candle on the kitchen table and the embers from the fireplace.

Gale kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket, hanging it on a nearby hook. He paces across the room and lowers himself down next to Posy, swinging his arm over her shoulder. Posy stiffens for a moment but then leans into him, sniffling into her knees as she goes.

"Posy," Gale says softly. "I love you. You know that I love you."

"I know," she mutters, her voice comes of muffled.

"And I love Vick too," he adds ever quieter than before. "I always will. _Always_. Just because he's not here doesn't mean that he's gone, Pose. Not at all."

"I know," she repeats weakly. Posy pulls her head from her lap. "I'm h-happy for you, Gale," she squeaks. "I am. But whenever I feel happy I feel guilty right after."

"Come on, now," Gale sighs. He rubs her back in small circles. "Vick wouldn't want you to feel guilty, not one bit. He'd _want_ you to be happy. Heck, Pose, he _wants_ you to be happy. Right now. He'd tease you if he could, poke you in the back until you smile."

At that the little girl swallows back a sob and instead releases a strangled laugh. "I guess," she sniffles. Posy reaches up and wipes under her eye. "I just miss h-him a lot. I'm scared that if I'm not s-sad then I'll f-forget about him."

"You'll never forget about him," Gale whispers. He lifts his hand and taps on her chest where her heart is. "He's right here." After that Gale gestures to the rest of the room. "And here. Remember what I told you? Look in everything." By this point Hazelle has stopped doing dishes and has marched into the living room, lowering herself into the open spot next to Posy. "He's in the squeaky floorboards from when he tried sneaking in late."

"He's in the bathroom whenever the toilet clogs," Hazelle murmurs tiredly, though her eyes are filled with delight. She throws her arm over Posy's shoulder as well and gives Gale a nod of approval. A nod of support.

"The fire, too," Posy adds eagerly, "from when he taught me how to make one!"

Gale nudges his sister as his smile widens. "Exactly, Pose. Vick's not really gone." When he finds his sister's eyes, she's smiling, though it's faint. "Just remember how much he loved you," Gale whispers to her. "How much he loved all of us. And how much _you_ love _him_."

"And I won't forget?" Posy sniffles.

"Never," Hazelle tells her. "Never ever."

"It's okay to be happy," Gale tells her carefully. "It is. Okay?"

Posy tips her head toward her mother as if waiting for approval, and Hazelle nods in reassurance. Because it is. It's okay to be broken as long as you piece yourself back together again. It's okay to fall apart sometimes. But it's also okay to smile and laugh and be thankful for everything they've got. It's okay to move on as long as they never forget. And they won't.

They'll never forget. But they will move on, stronger than before.

* * *

_A/N: Mix of sad and happy. I hope Posy's anger is understandable, and even _she _knows that its misdirected. She'll apologize. I'm going to try and wrap this story up with 70 chapters, nice and even, but we'll see how that works out. Hope you liked it. Predictions about Madge's father finding out?_


	67. Chapter 67

Madge is hesitant to return to the Hawthorne's after what happened with Posy. It isn't as though she doesn't understand because she does, or at least she _tries_ to, she just doesn't want to upset Posy any more than she already has. She loves Posy like the sister she never had, hates seeing her cry more than anything. But she has to make things right. Somehow, she has to make things right.

Posy is the one to answer the door when she knocks. It's still early evening, Gale doesn't get off for at least another hour. The small girl nearly stumbles backwards when she realizes it's Madge on the other side, but eventually gives in and lets the blonde inside.

"Gale isn't here," Posy murmurs softly. Her voice isn't very angry, just sort of… resigned. Madge spins to face her. "You can wait, though, if you want. I guess."

"I'm not here for Gale, Posy," Madge tells her. Again, Posy nearly stumbles backwards. "I came to talk to you." Posy blinks a few times before nodding. Hazelle must be in her room because she's nowhere in sight, but that's okay. Madge leads Posy over to the couch and sits her down. "About yesterday," Madge starts softly, "I should've known to wait." Posy won't hold her gaze and continues to look at the floor as though it's the most interesting thing she's ever seen. "I thought maybe the news would make you happy. At least a little."

"It did," Posy squeaks. Madge isn't sure if she heard her or not, but the way Posy's suddenly biting down on her bottom lip leads her to think that she has. "It made me happy. I'm happy for you two."

Madge drops her bag onto the floor and reaches across the space to the girl, grabbing her hand tightly. "Your approval means the world to me, Posy," Madge whispers. Posy glances up through her bangs, her eyes full of unanswered questions. "Really. It does. Ever since you stopped being my student I always…" Madge trails off and tries to bite down her smile. "I always thought of you like a little sister."

Posy blinks again. "You did?" Madge nods, tipping her head forward and not letting her eyes stray from Posy's. "I did too, when you weren't my teacher anymore. But older sister." Madge lets out a choked laugh and gives Posy's hand a tight squeeze. "I always wanted a sister," Posy murmurs, dropping her gaze again.

Madge laughs again and pulls her hand away, reaching up to wipe under her eye. "You know that this doesn't change anything, right? With Gale and me?" Posy's shoulder's lift but she won't look up again. "We'll come over every Thursday for game night," Madge tells her. The brunette's head snaps around so fast Madge is surprised it doesn't fall off. "Would you like that?" Posy's nodding instantly, her smile widening by the second. "We'll make Rory and Prim come sometimes too." Posy giggles and nods again. "And maybe we can come over for dinner once a week. Or you could come to our house. Sound good?"

"Yes," Posy nods. "Sounds great!"

"Good," Madge nods, her smiling stretching as well. "Good." There's a brief silence as the two girls watch each other. Not exactly sisters yet, but sometime soon. They'll share a bond like siblings do, Madge is sure. She _wants_ to. "I brought you something," she finally says.

Posy's eyes widen and she leans away from Madge, taking her hand back into her own lap. "I don't want anything, Madge."

"No, please," she insists. The blonde reaches down for the bag that she dropped early but Posy is having none of it, tipping her head away and not looking at all. "It's a book." Posy tenses but still doesn't turn, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "One of my favorites, actually. I found a whole bunch of them in the basement when I was younger and I'd really like it if you would have them."

"I don't want it," Posy humpfs again.

Madge lets out a deep breath, extracting the book from her bag and being careful with the leather binding. She knows Posy is still fragile. Probably doesn't want a gift because she doesn't think she deserves one. But she does, _oh _she _does_.

"They're really important," Madge continues, staring down at the cover. "Very special. There's a whole series of them about this boy. The thing is, Posy," she drops her voice, "they're banned, so they have to be kept a secret." Posy tilts her head back toward Madge only slightly, curiosity overwhelming her. "They have a very powerful message in them, the stories do. Something the Capitol doesn't want the citizens to know about."

The little girl furrows her eyebrows. "What message?"

"Hope," Madge whispers.

Posy deflates a bit, dropping her eyes down to the worn cover of the book Madge holds. "I don't want it," she repeats, her voice quivering a bit.

"Okay," Madge sighs. As if she would ever give up that easily. "I hope you won't mind if I…" she trails off opening the book. "Read it, then?"

"Knock yourself out," Posy tells her, snapping her gaze away as quickly as she can. "Just don't leave it here when you go."

Madge smiles to herself and turns the yellowed pages carefully in fear that she'll rip them or they'll fall out. The book has held together for a very long time, how it's still readable she won't understand. But she loves it. She loves all the books that go with it.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley_," Madge reads aloud, "_of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much_." Posy turns her head at the sound of the blonde reading it out. Just as she opens her mouth to protest, Madge continues. "_They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._"

By the time Gale gets home the two girls are still on the couch, only now curled together, and already on the third chapter.

* * *

"You're great with her," Gale grins as they stop outside her house. He glances up at the Undersee mansion only briefly before returning his gaze to Madge. "You should've seen her face when that Hagrid character told Harry he was a wizard. Posy looked like she was going to explode." Madge giggles and lifts her shoulders. "Or when you went to take the book like you were taking it back home."

Madge giggles again, leaning forward and resting her forehead on his chest. His warmth eases through her wonderfully. "I'm glad she likes it."

"I'm glad you brought it," he murmurs, his voice dropping down. She curls her fingers over his chest and shudders as his lips graze her ear. "Just move in with me already," he breathes.

She nuzzles her face more onto him and sighs as his hands snake around her waist. "We have to get married first, silly."

"Then let's get married." His voice is low and gives her goose bumps. "Tomorrow." He reaches for her face and pulls her away from his chest, tipping her chin upward so he can gaze into her eyes. "Hm? What do you say?" She grins as he dips down, skimming his lips over hers. "Tomorrow night."

"We're not ready," she laughs, nudging him away only slightly. "Too soon."

And she doesn't believe that it's too soon, and they _are_ ready, but tomorrow isn't an _ideal_ time to be wed. There are preparations to make. More people to tell. She hasn't told Delly yet, or Jace or Peeta and Katniss. She hasn't even told her _father_. Isn't sure she wants to, isn't sure how.

"Saturday, then," he whispers. "And then we have Sunday all to ourselves. What do you think?"

"How about Sunday?" she asks. "So we don't have to rush it Saturday night."

"I can skip Monday," Gale says, quickly snatching another kiss. "It can be our _honeymoon_." Unpacking the boxes in the home with the simple things. A pan, a pot. Some plates and knives. "Just say yes," he breathes.

"I don't want you to skip," Madge says before she can fall to her knees and accept his offer.

Skipping work is a bad way to start off a marriage. Madge gets two days off for the wedding, it's the policy that the school runs by, but the mines are different. They'll need the money. No more of Daddy's funds, not that she really ever used them anyway but Madge never had to actually pay for things. It'll be just her paycheck and his. They'll have to buy food, clothing, medicine, supplies… Gale kisses her again and causes her list to dissolve into nothing.

"I've missed two days of work in my entire life," Gale tells her gently, his lips curling into a smile. "As long as I don't make a habit of it we'll be okay. Just give me that one day with you. One day with you to relax and get settled and really… start."

And honestly, she _can't_ say no to that.

They set the wedding for Sunday.

* * *

She doesn't expect him to find out so quickly, doesn't expect him to know until she tells him. He's busy, spends a lot of time in his office. Barely sees his daughter throughout the day, barely sees anyone outside a few regular peacekeepers that keep him company in the Justice Hall.

But when she eases her way inside, her heart fluttering inside her chest and her cheeks pink from blushing, he's waiting in the living room. She hears the shuffling of paper and Madge knows, at once, that this is going downhill.

There's no use in pretending as though she didn't hear it. Her heart starts to race all over again but for a different reason. She's not ready to have this conversation with her father. She's not ready for this announcement, for this story.

But she's brave. She swallows once and takes a deep breath. It will be okay. It has to be okay. There are no other options.

Madge creeps into the living room and listens to the sound of her shoes against the floor. Her father is on the couch with his usual cup of tea on the side table. His glasses are on the tip of his nose. He doesn't look up from his paper.

"Awfully late, Margaret, dear," he says plainly. Madge moves farther into the room. Her heart is in her stomach, her stomach in her throat. "You've been coming home very late these past few days, haven't you." It isn't a question, it's a statement. Because yes, she has.

Madge moves silently the rest of the way into the living room. She won't stand as she talks to him, it's rude. She slides into the empty chair near the fireplace. Finally, he lowers his paper, staring across the way at her.

"I've been with Gale," she tells him steadily. Her voice will not quiver or quake. This is her decision. This is her choice. Not his. He will not break her. No matter how upset he is she'll be okay. She'll be okay. "But you knew that, I'm sure." The mayor grunts, glaring at her down his nose.

She watches as her father's eyes flick down to her hand. The ring is exposed. She hasn't made a point to hide it. He wanted to see. She knows that.

"What's that on your finger, Madge?" he asks. Fake astonishment. She crosses her hands on her lap so it's even more evident. The emerald gleams in the light from the fireplace. "Margaret," he says slowly.

"Gale asked me to marry him," she responds. Her voice does not shake but her hands are sweating. She won't let him know that. "I said yes." But he knew that. Mayor Undersee shifts in his seat. "He told you he planned to marry me, did he not? And I love him." Again he shifts, clearly uncomfortable.

"You didn't tell me."

A peacekeeper must've. She wonders how others know.

"You didn't give me the chance."

She was going to. She was. Just not today. Not like this. Not right now.

"It's a damn shame what you've come to," he nearly growls, leaping to his feet and marching across the room to her. She does not flinch. He taught her how to remain calm. "I thought I'd raised you better than this!" How to sit tall and proud. "He's filthy, living in the Seam." How to act unaffected. "A mess. That entire family is a mess!" She's shaking on the inside. "He's a load of trouble, Madge! Breaking rules! Working in the mines!" Her father extends his hand, his finger pointed at her. "He'll leave you!"

"He loves me," she answers simply.

"Not like that," he growls. "He'll be _taken_ from you. Snatched in the middle of the night!" Suddenly Madge feels uneasy. She swore she wouldn't drop her gaze and yet she does, casting her eyes downward and away from her father. "He'll die in a pile of rubble, trapped in a mineshaft and unable to escape. And he'll leave you."

"He won't," she insists, though Madge now finds her voice shaking. Just a bit. She's not scared of her father. She doesn't care what he thinks. But the thought of losing Gale… "He's strong."

"He will," her father nods. "He won't have a choice. And you'll be stuck out in the Seam with… with children! That, or all alone!"

"I won't!" she nearly screams. Madge shoves herself to her feet, refusing to have her father looking down on her. "Why do you hate him so much?" she yells, her chest constricting as she does. "He _loves_ me!" Her finger prods at his chest. "I don't _care_ that he's from the Seam! I don't _care_ that he works in the mines! If you loved me even _half_ as much as he did then you would understand that I don't care about _any_ of that!"

The anger in Mayor Undersee's eyes dissipates and they shift into something entirely too unsettling. Ease. Bright blue clarity.

It's silent, but only for a moment.

"Get out."

Madge's hand falls, as does her jaw. "What?"

"Get out," he repeats calmly. "Get out of this house." She stumbles backwards an inch, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Margaret, don't make me say it again."

"Daddy—"

"You clearly don't need anyone but him," he responds simply, his shoulders lifting into a careless shrug. "So leave."

"Daddy that's not what I—"

"_Get out!_" he screams. His voice echoes off the walls and drives Madge into silence. "_GET OUT! _Get your things and_ leave!_" She stands, frozen, staring at the man in front of her. The entire atmosphere is thick, Madge can barely breathe. It's as though she's drowning, drowning. Her knees threaten to give out as her father lurches at her, grabbing her shoulders and tugging her toward the stairs. "You have ten minutes," he hisses, releasing his grip when they're at the staircase.

Madge sucks in a deep breath and another. He's stormed away by now, his angry footsteps elsewhere, but she can't find the strength to move up the stairs. Frozen. Drowning.

"Sir," Bernard's voice comes pleading from the kitchen. The sound of it causes Madge to whimper, nearly collapsing onto the stairs. "You're being a bit _extreme_. She's your daughter, your _only_ _daughter_…" but Madge doesn't hear the rest.

She pounds up the stairs as quickly as she can, tears clouding her vision as she pushes her way into her room and slams the door behind her. No, not her room. _Not anymore_. She collapses onto the floor and forces herself to breath. Choking choppy bursts of air. She needs a bag, a bag, some sort of thing to carry her clothes. She needs time, more time. She needs to think, to calm down and _think_.

But she can't. She can't. She can't. She can't.

Her time is up before she can stop crying.

* * *

Peeta Mellark no longer lives in his home. He lives with Katniss in her mansion down the street, considering they're husband and wife. But the home is still his. He spends most of his nights there, actually, painting pictures in the studio upstairs, the studio Katniss refuses to let him bring over in fear of him painting her while she sleeps, or something ridiculous like that. Besides, he likes the alone time. He likes being able to think on his own.

And that's where he is when he hears the knock.

He's hesitant at first, not really sure who could be knocking at such a late hour. He gets his best inspiration in the middle of the night, the ones that remind him of _freedom_ and _peace_. A time before the Hunger Games, a time before the nightmares. His family should be home asleep. If there was an emergency with Katniss she would just call. Haymitch, too, considering he finally got his phone fixed per Effie's request.

So when he hears the knock he thinks he imagines it. He goes back to work on the canvas in front of him, sending the paint in swirls down the sides. Peeta dips his paintbrush into the water and brings it back up to the sheet of white before he hears it again, only much more frantic this time.

Resisting the urge to groan – he hardly _ever_ feels inspired anymore – Peeta lowers his brush into the jar of water with a splash. He quickly takes to the stairs, two at a time, muttering something like, "Coming, I'm _coming_, alright?"

When he reaches the bottom floor he pulls open the door, not sure what to expect. But _this_ was definitely not in his list.

Madge stands, her hair frantically being tossed in the wind as she tries her best to balance a boatload of suitcases in her arms. "P-Peeta," she croaks.

"Come in," he blurts immediately. "Give me that," he demands, taking one of the suitcases from her grip. She looks like she's going to fall over. "Madge, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I saw your upstairs light," she squeaks. Madge barely makes it inside before the suitcase in her arms falls and then she whimpers again, trying her hardest not to look at the mess she's created. "Sorry, _sorry_, I just…" she trails off to choke back another sob, leaning backwards to shut his door. "I just d-didn't know where t-to go."

"Madge," he wants her to stop talking. He can't handle the fragility of her voice, the utter devastation in her eyes. "C'mon, come here," he pulls her into his arms and squeezes tightly.

He wants to know. He wants to know immediately what has happened. Is it about Gale? Something at home? He tries to string the pieces together in his mind so he won't have to ask. She's not ready to be asked and Peeta knows that.

"Can I s-stay here?" she nearly begs. "I d-don't have anywhere else to _go_."

He doesn't ask any questions that night.

* * *

_A/N: Madge's father is scared. He's scared that he's losing Madge and he's scared that she's going to end up broken hearted and alone, because that's what happens in the Seam. Nerves, panic even, causes him to do what he's done. It doesn't mean he doesn't love his daughter. We'll touch on that in the sequel. And when Madge says she doesn't have anywhere else to go, of course she does. She's just scared too. Shout out to Harry Potter for giving me hope when I didn't have any, hopefully it does the same for Posy._


	68. Chapter 68

When Madge returns home, or well, to Peeta's, he's waiting at the door with his eyebrows raised. His arms are across his chest, his blue eyes are shining with accusation.

"Did you tell him?" Peeta demands. Peeta isn't very demanding; his voice is soft and caring. He's bad at being the bad guy.

She just got in. Madge took the rest of the books about the wizard over to Posy. Today while her father was at the Justice Hall, Bernard snuck her back into the house so she could get a few remaining things. Those books were almost at the top of her list. She shoved them in a bag as well as a few more dresses she thought could outlast the Seam. Some shoes, some ribbons. A few pictures of her family – including her father – were also among the stash.

The blonde has thought of leaving behind her silver locket, the one her father got her, she just didn't have the heart.

"_You have to take it," Bernard insisted. "You may be upset with him, and he may be upset with you, but you are still family." Madge nodded and fingered the chain, letting out a deep sigh. Her eyes scanned the home that once belonged to her, that once welcomed her with open arms. No longer her home, just another building in District 12. "You'll be okay, honey," Bernard said softly. _

"_I know." Gale will take care of her. He'll love her as she loves him. They'll be okay. _

"_And know that I'm always here, and I always love you." _

_Madge smiled gently, "I know that, too. And I love you, Bernard." The butler pulled her into his arms tightly. "I'll still see you all the time, right? In the square?"_

"_Of course. You can always come to me." He held her close. "This isn't goodbye. This is… good luck." Madge chuckled into his chest as he smoothed her hair out. "The married life can get difficult, dear, that's all. Don't give up on it. I want to see you prove your father wrong."_

"_I will," she nodded. Bernard released her. He carefully tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're coming to the wedding, right?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world," he nodded. The two of them glanced toward the door. Her father wasn't home, wouldn't be for a while, but the fear was still heavy. She couldn't face him again. "I'll pass the word on to your father," Bernard added carefully. "He might change his mind."_

"_He won't," Madge had said. She knew better than that. "I'm just happy you'll be there."_

_Bernard smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. The look in his eyes made Madge's heart soar. At least someone was proud of her; at least someone was happy for her. Strangely enough, it was in this moment she thought of her mother. Would she be happy for Madge? Would she have been able to convince her father otherwise? She always did bring out the best in Mayor Undersee. _

"_You'll be okay, Madge," Bernard whispered. "Trust me on that." _

"Madge," Peeta grumbles as she ducks out of the way, dipping under his arm and rushing into the foyer of his home too busy with her own thoughts to deal with his confrontation. He chases after her and grabs her wrist lightly. "You didn't tell Gale, did you?"

"No," Madge says quietly. She allows herself to be pulled back around to Peeta but she won't meet his gaze. Her eyes are on the floor. Maybe she'll scrub them for him, they're looking kind of dirty. "I didn't tell Gale."

She didn't tell Gale that her father kicked her out. She isn't _going_ to tell Gale that her father kicked her out.

"You have to tell him," Peeta insists. His eyes are full of worry. "He has a right to know."

"He doesn't have a right to know," Madge protests angrily. "And he's not going to know. Because I'm not going to tell him and neither are you." Peeta sighs as she tries to pull away from him. "Don't do that, Peeta. The wedding's on Sunday, okay? I only need to keep it from him another few days." Deep down inside guilt ripples through her system. "I'll tell him after," she adds quietly. "I will. He just can't know before."

"I don't want you to start a marriage on lies, Madge," Peeta sighs. "That's all."

Again she feels guilty. It's not like she _likes_ lying to Gale. She doesn't. She nearly had to force him back in the house when she left today, telling him that he looked tired and he needed to catch up on his sleep. That he didn't need to walk her home. She felt bad. She _feels_ bad. But he can't know. He just can't.

"I'll tell him," Madge says softly. "I will."

Peeta reaches across and grabs her hand, turning it upward so he can see the ring. The baker was overly joyful when Madge told him, even though it was through a fit of tears and heavy breaths. Last night was not very good. Peeta called Katniss on the phone and explained that he wouldn't be over, that he'd tell her everything in the morning.

And the guilt continued to consume her.

"Maybe you can bring him over," Peeta offers. "Explain it to him calmly. Gale'll understand, Madge, he _loves_ you!"

"He won't understand," Madge murmurs. "He just won't. I know Gale, I know how he thinks. He'll blame it on himself and it's not his fault."

"It's not your fault either," he whispers. Madge isn't sure if she believes him. Peeta lets out a deep breath and drops her hand. "Something came for you while you were gone," Peeta says quietly. "It's up in your room." Madge lifts an eyebrow, entirely too confused. "Bernard dropped it off." Now both of her eyebrows are high on her forehead. Finally, Peeta cracks a smile. "Go look at it, would you?"

A gift? Madge lets out a deep breath and turns toward the stairs. Peeta tips his head, but she gestures for him to follow.

Soon enough she starts up the stairs and he's on her tail. A laugh bubbles out of him, a noise that reminds her of those first few weeks in which he came back from the Hunger Games. They ran around and around the house, laughing at the size of it. Big, even compared to her old home. Huge. Brand new. Clean. All his.

They sprint down the hallway, her blonde hair whipping behind her, and throw open her door.

Inside on the bed lays the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Pure white. Shining in the light from the lamp.

"My mother's wedding dress," Madge breathes. Peeta nods, his smile widening. She's hesitant to step forward, to touch it. "It's so lovely," Madge sighs, her eyes tracing over every little design. She remembers when she was little she would run her hands over the soft fabric and envision the day when she would get married. "Don't you think?"

"You'll look great in it," Peeta nods happily.

"Do you think she'd want me to wear it?" Madge asks, glancing over her shoulder at her friend. Peeta lifts an eyebrow. "My mom."

"Why wouldn't she?" he grins. Peeta gestures to the bathroom that attaches to the room. "Try it on, Madge! Go on!" He pushes her toward the bed so she can grab the dress and she nearly stumbles. Madge hesitantly wraps her fingers around the fabric and nods, rushing into the bathroom to slide it on.

* * *

Posy cocks her head when the door creaks open and Gale can't help but smile. She has her nose in a book, still the first one Madge gave her, and is almost halfway through.

"You're home early," she notes, and then her nose is back in the book. Gale smiles again, sliding into their home carefully.

Hazelle peers out of her bedroom and lifts her eyebrows. "It's not even four o'clock, Gale," she murmurs, her eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Thankfully nothing," Gale answers. "We got off early. They're tinkering with the elevator and one of them blew. They wanted to get us all up before the circuit cut out for good." And thank God for that.

It's Saturday. The sun is still shining. It smells like fall.

He's getting married tomorrow.

Hazelle smiles knowingly. "Going to see Madge, then?" Gale smirks, peeling off his jacket and hanging it by the door. He wants to surprise her. One last date as nothing more than an engaged couple. They'll spend the evening doing whatever they want, because for once, he actually _has_ the evening. "Careful, Gale," his mother warns. "Don't want to seem too eager about tomorrow."

"You're marrying her in less than a day," Posy comments from the couch. "Do you really gotta go see her?"

"Would you rather me stay home and pester you about the boy down the street?" Gale asks. He kicks off his shoes with a smirk, watching as Posy's ears turn red. "Not only would I distract you from your book, Pose, but—"

"Okay!" she blurts. "Okay. Leave Darren out of this."

"Darren," Gale laughs to himself. "Now I know a name." Again Posy blushes, but before she can say anything else he ducks into his room with a high laugh.

* * *

Gale knocks carefully on the backdoor of the Undersee mansion, crossing his fingers that the mayor isn't the one to answer. He supposes that he could've went hunting in the remaining light of the day but dammit he just wants to be with her. After it's silent for a few minute his hands start to sweat. He really doesn't want the mayor answering the door.

Another knock. Silence. Is Madge even home?

Just as he goes to give up, start down the stairs feeling a little bit deflated, he hears a ruffling from the other side of the door. Gale perks up and turns back around, frowning as the Undersee's maid stands on the other side.

"What in God's holy name are you doing here?" she hisses.

Gale's eyebrows furrow. "I'm here for Madge." As if that wasn't obvious.

Arista, that's her name, frowns. It doesn't make her look very appealing. Not that the wrinkled woman even looks very appealing _anyway_, but… "She isn't here," Arista snaps. She crosses her arms over her chest. "And you shouldn't be either."

"Well do you know where she is?" he mutters. Gale's going to have to talk to Madge about the hostility of the house maid. They might need to find a new one. She's a bit sour. "I'll be off your porch if you just—"

"Hell if I know," Arista shrugs, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Mayor Undersee kicked that ungrateful brat to the street the minute he found out she was engaged to _you_."

* * *

He doesn't know how he knows, but it doesn't take more than fifteen seconds for Gale to figure out where Madge has gone. Anger builds up inside him so intensely that he barely makes it through the Undersee's back fence before resorting to breaking the hopping over the boards.

Why didn't she tell him? Why did she lie? Oh, God, she lied. She _lied_ to him!

His feet carry him quickly through town. He weaves in and out of the crowds, grunting as his shoulders bump into others and ignoring as they shout their bitter words at him. She lied to him. Madge lied to him and _she swore_ she never would.

Something is different about the Mellark mansion. Gale would like to say that there are more lights on than necessary, but it's still daylight and he's not that pissed off.

Okay, that's a lie. He's pretty pissed off. But he knows she's here. She has to be.

Gale doesn't knock. He throws open the door and marches in, his hands balling into fists.

Almost immediately Peeta is racing out of the kitchen, his eyebrows knitted in worry and concern. His face falls entirely when he sees Gale standing in the doorway.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Madge sits in her bedroom, or well, Peeta's guest room, and stares at the ceiling. She could go over to Gale's now and be waiting for him when he gets home, but is that overeager? The wedding is tomorrow. The wedding is _tomorrow_. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest. Nerves. Just a few nerves.

She'll go now, she decides. Maybe stay the night and just leave early in the morning to get ready.

Before Madge can even stand up she hears… yelling. It's so out of place, so sudden and unexpected, that she doesn't even know how to process it.

"…looking like a raging lunatic! You can't just…"

"…swear to _God_ if you touch me, Mellark, I'll rip your throat out."

Her bedroom door slams open. Gale marches in. She stares, still unsure if she's seeing this or if he's really here. His nostrils are flaring, his eyes are wide and dark. His hands in tight fists.

"I tried—" Peeta starts. His eyes are on her, Madge can feel them. The sympathetic blue, the concerning gaze he always gives. But she won't look. She can't look away from Gale.

The miner snaps his hand around to Peeta as if to silence him and points out of the room. Wordlessly, the baker leaves.

Gale marches over to Madge and she has enough sense to force herself onto her feet. "Take it off," he growls. Madge narrows her eyes, confused, but when his gaze drops down to her hand she feels her stomach squeeze. "The ring. Take it off."

"Gale—"

"_Take it off_!" he shouts. He reaches out for her hand but she stumbles backwards and holds it out of reach. "For fuck's sake, Madge! Take the damn ring off!"

Tears form in her eyes as she shakes her head. "No."

"Take it off," he repeats sternly. "Now."

Her voice cracks, "I won't."

"Take it off and go home," he barks. Behind the evident anger on his face Madge can see past that. The fear. The vulnerability swimming in his gray. And he must realize she can see it because this is exactly when he crumbles. His hands slide around her hips, his face falls. "Please," he whispers. His voice catches in his throat. "Please go home. Give the ring back and go to your family."

"No," she says again, shaking her head. Madge blinks once but then leaves her eyes shut, wishing her tears wouldn't fall.

"Don't cry," Gale croaks. "Baby, don't cry. Don't do that." He lifts his hand to her cheek and wipes under her eyes with his thumb. His voice is hoarse as he lowers his forehead to hers saying, "_Please_."

"Please what?" she sniffles. Madge is too afraid to bring out her hands in fear that he'll snatch the ring from her finger and run. He can't. He can't do that. "Gale."

"Go home," he pleads. "You-you have to go home." Still, she shakes her head, a _no_ soft on her lips. "Please." Her nose brushes his as she refuses. "_Please, Madge._"

"Don't," she blurts, choking back a sob after she speaks.

"You didn't tell me," he whimpers. "Why didn't you tell me? You should've _told_ me, you should've come to _me_."

"I _couldn't_."

"You _should've_," Gale continues. His lips graze hers. "Dammit, you should've told me." She clutches his shirt and forces him to stay closer. "You lied to me." His mouth moves meticulously against hers. "You swore," he breathes, "never again."

"I know," Madge murmurs, her eyes glossing over still. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm—" he cuts her off, crushing his mouth against hers. They stumble across the room and fall into the chair Madge had been sitting in. He spins so she's on his lap instead of crushing her. His fingers lace through her hair, tugging her toward him. "Knew you'd do that," she chokes when they part. "Ask for t-the ring."

"You need your family," he whispers. His eyebrows are knitted, his gaze is hard. "I can't take you from your family."

"You didn't," she says back. Gale gazes down toward the ring on her hand and Madge instinctively curls her fingers. The ring is hers. "Do you really want me to give it back?" His eyes harden. "You want me to take it off? Prove my father right? Go home and beg for his forgiveness?"

Confliction consumes his features; he opens his mouth and closes it. "No."

"Then don't you _ever_ tell me to do that again," she says, digging her finger into his chest. "Okay? _Ever_."

"I won't," he murmurs. His hands cup her cheeks gently. "I just—never take that ring off."

"Okay," she nods. "I won't."

"Good." Gale kisses her fiercely, as though he's trying to say everything he can't. _I'm sorry. I love you. Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me_. And she kisses back just as passionately, straddling him as they melt together. _I'm not going anywhere. _

* * *

Gale's eyes dart between Madge and Peeta again and again. She's by his side, her hand tightly laced in his. He's caught between irritation and desperation. He wants to be angry at Madge. He wants to scream at her for lying to him, wants to make her understand that what she did was wrong. And at the same time, Gale's heart is shattering. He can't lose her. He can't be upset.

She squeezes his hand once and nods her head. "Well, I think I'll make some tea," Madge tells them. "Peeta?"

"I'm fine with anything," the Victor answers. Then he shrugs, "I doubt we have many options in the cabinet anyway."

Madge tilts her head toward Gale. "You know what I like," he murmurs.

Her lips quirk up momentarily. "Yes, I do." She releases his hand and launches herself to her feet. Madge breezes away from the two men, her absence heavy.

From where they sit, both Gale and Peeta can hear Madge in the kitchen. He can't help but let his mind wander. Tomorrow they'll be married. Instead of making tea here she'll make tea there. At their home. Like a punch in the gut he loses all his breath. Their home in the _Seam_.

Clearly deflated, Gale sighs. Peeta must notice because he shifts in his seat. "She loves you, you know."

Gale lifts his gaze. "And I love her." Peeta smiles one of his usual good natured smiles but it only makes him feel worse. Gale can't shake the thought that he's taken her away from her life. Her family. Her father. Bernard. "He kicked her out because of me," Gale grunts.

Peeta's smile slowly fades. He tips his head forward. "Maybe so."

"Maybe so?" Gale repeats angrily. His mouth tastes funny. "There's no question about it, Peeta. I'm the reason she doesn't have her family anymore."

Peeta's eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head. "No, Gale," he protests. "She has her family." The miner narrows his eyes in confusion. "Why don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"_You're_ her family," Peeta tells him slowly. "She doesn't need anyone but _you_."

* * *

_A/N: Two more chapters! Gale's reaction = believable? Thoughts? For the sequel to this, do you think there should be a revolution or a different story line? I'm still working out the details of plot for that. Your input helps. x_


	69. Chapter 69

Gale takes his time carrying Madge up the stairs to the room she's been sleeping in. Sure, it strains his back, but he wants to cherish these moments. He wants to smell the sunshine in her hair, feel her head against his chest. Maybe he'll have the rest of his life to do this, but he wants to start now.

After she had fallen asleep Peeta told him Gale not to rush. That he was going to lock the door behind him on the way down to the house he _actually_ lives in with Katniss.

"You should stay," Peeta had said. His eyes scanned over the curly haired blonde who had fallen asleep against Gale, clinging to him in fear that he might disappear. "I don't really like leaving her here alone. It's a big house. She says she doesn't mind but Madge always says that, you know?"

"I know," Gale nodded. She _did_ do things like that a lot.

Considering she had made Gale's favorite tea he was a bit more lenient toward her. And what Peeta said had helped, really. Family. He was, no, _is_ Madge's family. She mews in his arms and rolls toward him, clinging tighter. Her eyes peel open carefully, squinting into the light.

"Gale?" she murmurs. He just continues up the steps. Almost there. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep on the couch," he answers softly.

A sleepy smile stretches across her face. "So you're carrying me to bed?" Madge giggles, nestling herself against him again. "I love you," she sighs.

Madge tightens her arms around his chest as they reach the landing. Gale pushes the door open into Madge's room and crosses quickly, lowering her down onto the mattress with ease. She sighs again as she falls among the pillows and blankets, shrinking over to one side of the mattress as if to make room for him.

"I think I'm going to head home," Gale says quietly. Madge's eyes snap open. She sits up so quickly it's as though she's a wild cat in the woods, springing from a tree. "Wedding's tomorrow," he says, shrugging. "I thought that—"

"Stay," she cuts him off. Her eyes are pleading. Scratch that, her entire _being_ is pleading. Madge reaches forward and hooks her fingers on his shirt. "Please stay. One more night." It's as though she's reading his mind. "One last night before things are real." Gale leans into her, allowing her to get a better grab on the fabric in her hands. "It's lonely at night," she adds.

"You want me to stay?" Madge tips her head forward and Gale's smile widens. "Here, with you?"

"Gale," she frowns. "Don't be a pain." Madge crawls onto her knees and continues to pull him closer. "I, Madge Undersee," she murmurs, "want you, Gale Hawthorne, to stay the night with me tonight." His smile stretches into a grin and he stretches toward her again. Madge snakes her arms behind his neck and uses him to pull herself up, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. "Don't make me beg."

"Okay. Only because you asked so nicely," he teases.

Gale bends down, wrapping his arms around her waist and easing the pair of them back onto the bed. Madge lowers herself onto the mattress and he hovers above her, not letting their lips part once. Her fingers fiddle with the hem of his shirt greedily, inching it upwards until he can't take the play anymore.

He breaks away from her and tugs his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor as quickly as he can before returning his mouth to hers. Madge smiles into the kiss, sliding her hands up his bare chest and receiving a groan in response. Her fingertips are cool against his heated skin. The two of them roll, Madge landing on top of him with her legs straddling his hips.

"I love you," she whispers. Her lips don't quite meet his but he can feel them. He can feel her shallow pants. "Gale…" she trails off. His eyes slide up to hers, away from her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad."

"Madge—"

"I was just scared," she chokes out. His hands move down her arms gently. Gale watches her eyes fill with tears. "I didn't know what to do, I-I was terrified that you'd be angry with me and—"

"Shhh," Gale stretches his lips out to hers, feeling her falling apart at his touch. Madge slides her arms around his neck again and buries herself against him the second they part. Gale thinks he understands. He _did_ rush in and demand the ring back the minute he found out what had happened, and would probably have done the same on that night if she had come to him. The only difference is Madge would've been more vulnerable then, she might've actually _done_ what he asked. "I love you," he tells her. "I'm not angry with you."

Her lips graze his neck. "I'm sorry," she whispers again. Gale toys with the ends of her golden hair, sighing as Madge kisses his collarbone. "I want this, Gale. I want to be with you."

No matter how many times he's heard it before it still strikes something within him. Gale's heart stutters in his chest and he sighs, lowering his forehead down to her shoulder. He wants this too. He's never wanted anything more. For as long as he can remember he's been angry and hurting, and dammit, maybe he still is, but she fills him up with light the best she can and it makes a hell of a difference.

"It's not going to be easy," he murmurs. Her hands drop down past his shoulder blades to trace a few of the scars on his back. At first he shivers. He doesn't understand how she isn't repulsed, how she doesn't mind the sight of them. "The Seam," he continues through a strangled voice. "It's going to be practically impossible, Madge."

"I thought falling _in_ _love_ was impossible," she returns softly. A choked laugh escapes him as he pulls her closer. "I know it will take some getting used to," Madge goes on. Her fingers continue with flitting touches over his back, the gesture giving him goose bumps. "It's not supposed to be easy, Gale. I don't expect it to be." Gale turns his head, his nose getting lost in her hair. His lips find her temple. "But I'll be with _you_. That's what matters."

Madge pulls away from him and tilts her head upwards, trying to get him to look into her eyes. And he can see everything. Her passion. Her beliefs. Her dedication. _Her love for him_.

And Gale knows that they can do this.

* * *

More than once his hands stray. Gale can't really help it, though he tries to. Madge is his in less than 24 hours. Mentally. Physically. Legally. _Entirely_. The thought is driving him up the wall, sending his fingers up her shirt.

"Gale," Madge laughs and drops backwards against the mattress, swatting his hands away from her belly button. He just loves the feel of her skin under his hands. "Wait for tomorrow night." He nips at her collarbone and grins as she chuckles. "Or, well, tonight I guess. I think it's past midnight."

"Tonight," he breathes. Is it hot in here? Gale plants a kiss on her forehead and rolls off of her. She straightens her shirt a bit with a giggle. "We should go to bed." The sooner they do that the sooner they can wake up and make this official already. Though his body protests, Madge nods, and he knows he must.

Madge's smile is beautiful as he curls around her. Innocently sweet, breathtakingly lovely. Gale clenches his jaw to stop himself from lurching toward her again. Her golden hair curls around her face and in the moonlight makes it silver. Her eyes, wide and blue, are filled with sleep, but also with a bit of pure elation.

"I love you," she whispers. Gale's heart pops in his chest.

"I love you, too," he murmurs.

She's asleep in minutes. He follows shortly after.

* * *

Gale wakes before Madge, rolling onto his back and sighing at the comfort around him. Soft luxurious pillows and feathered blankets. Madge is still asleep, hooked onto him as though he's the only think she needs to keep her warm. A smile graces him as he blinks the sleep from his eyes, marveling at the girl by his side.

Dammit, he loves her so much. He could spend the rest of his life like this with her warmth coiling around him. Madge's chest rises and falls slowly. The curve of her nose is petite. The few freckles she has are pale and usually unnoticeable in the bright light, but he can see them now. Her golden eyelashes are short and stubby. Her lips are pink and parted.

"Stop staring at me," she murmurs sleepily. Gale chuckles, despite the sudden shock of her voice, and leans down to kiss her nose. Madge smiles slightly but tugs away. "Too early."

"It's never too early," he hums. Gale kisses her again, this time feathering his lips to hers. She wrinkles her nose and groans, rolling away from him. "Come on, Madge," Gale grins. "The sun is shining. It's a beautiful day."

"Too early," she repeats stubbornly. Madge hikes up the white comforter around her shoulders and buries herself in a cocoon. Gale's grin widens. "Go shower," she scolds him. Gale glances toward the clock on the wall. She's right, it's still pretty early. Not even seven thirty yet. "Let me sleep."

"Alright," he nods.

Gale bends down and delivers another kiss, this one to the back of her head, before sliding off the mattress and making his way to the bathroom. Behind him he hears Madge shuffling under the covers and sighing, probably rolling into the spot he just left and soaking up the warmth. It is a bit cold this morning. Of course Peeta wouldn't have any sort of heating system on. He doesn't live here anymore, and besides, it's still only fall.

In the bathroom he finds it fully stocked with everything he needs. Towels. Shampoo and conditioner. Soap. Gale's only ever really been in a shower once, and it was a few weeks after his whipping when he wanted to wash all the remnants of that memory off. The water burned him and stung all the scars but he was clean. And Gale believes that he has a right to shower today, too. To start fresh for the rest of his life, the one he'll have with Madge.

Considering he tore his shirt off last night, as well as his shorts some time later, Gale really only has to step out of his boxers. After discarding them on the floor he makes his way toward the pristine tub, fiddling with the handles before a hot stream of water launches from the showerhead. He adjusts the temperature until it's just about perfect and then steps in, sighing at the near instantaneous relief in his back.

Almost at once Gale feels a wave of sorrow wash over him. After this it's only going to be cold baths for Madge. No more fancy dials or hot water. No more wonderful showers. He groans, dropping his head against the tile and letting the water run over him. Not wanting to waste any electricity or water he makes his shower quick, using the first soap he can find. He scrubs the coal from under his fingernails and behind his ears, watching the water turn gray as it drains.

Eventually Gale forces himself out of the shower. He clicks the water off and steps out, toweling himself dry with the fluffiest one he can find. If it's only going to happen once he might as well bask in it. He wraps the material around his waist and marches back into the bedroom.

Madge is still curled up but her eyes are open now. She's smiling gently, her eyes lidded heavily. "Well, look at you," she teases. Gale rolls his eyes but finds himself smiling too. "How do you feel?"

"Clean," he retorts. Madge rolls her eyes this time and props herself up on her elbows. "Mellark got any spare clothes around this place?"

"Who?"

"Peeta," Gale grunts. He supposes he should call him by his proper name, considering the baker is making them their toasting bread after all. Madge giggles and nods, gesturing toward the closet. He sticks his tongue out at her before disappearing to find some boxers to wear. There's no way in hell he's going to slip back into his dirty clothes. He'll give Peeta back his clothes later, he just needs to not be naked at this point.

While exploring the closet Gale finds many things. Random drawers in the wall with socks, button up shirts that are too small to fit even a child, and more importantly, Madge's wedding dress. He pauses at the sight of it, his eyes scanning over the silk and lace and beads, before reaching forward and pulling it into his hands. The feel of the dress shocks him back into reality and he drops it, quickly searching for some underwear before dropping the towel and sliding them on. He rushes from the closet at once and finds Madge sitting up entirely now.

She cocks an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," he chokes out. The dress makes things real. Gale feels as though he's intruded on something early, seen something he shouldn't. And at the same time…

"Where's the rest of your clothing, then?" Madge asks with a laugh. He strides toward her, his eyes wide. "Gale?"

"I love you," Gale blurts. Madge blinks a few times before her lips curve into a smile. They're getting married. They're getting married _today_. He can't breathe. He launches himself onto the bed and pulls her towards him, sending his lips to pepper kisses down her nose and over her cheeks and across her throat. "I love you so much," he breathes, nuzzling himself against her neck.

"I love you too," she laughs. Her fingers comb through his damp hair, maybe in an attempt to coax him away from her skin, but he only continues to kiss her. Along her collarbone, over her shoulders. "Gale," Madge lets out a light tinkering of a laugh and pulls him up to face her. "You smell weird."

His eyebrows knit. "What?"

Madge slides his hands up his cheeks and smiles widely. "You don't smell like you normally do." Gale grunts, but Madge tightens her hold and shakes her head. "Not bad weird, just weird. Usually you're like smoke and evergreen trees," she continues. "But now you're like… _daisies_." Gale's stare only hardens and Madge laughs again, launching herself forward to capture his lips. "I think you used Katniss's soap."

Gale's mouth drops open a bit, and then he laughs too. An uncontrollable fit of _laughter_ that causes him and Madge to collapse backwards on the mattress. So many different sensations are running through his veins he can't even figure out which is more powerful. The love and desire he has for her, the happiness that bubbles up inside him at her laughter, or even just the way they can change like that. From serious one moment to falling apart in hysterics in the next.

Her smile is proof. She's the one.

* * *

After a few more hours of snuggling and kissing and just soaking up the fact that they're going to be married today, Gale finally leaves. He knows his mother will worry and that Posy will be impatient and that he has to get ready.

By the time he makes it home, his entire house is crowded. Not only have Prim and Rory shown up with some breakfast food but Thom and Bristel are here as well.

Posy rambles on and on about her book and how they're starting to figure out something about some sort of stone, but because Gale hasn't read them he doesn't have the slightest idea what she's talking about and can only nod and seem interested. Prim and Rory take turns shoving food into Gale's mouth, saying something along the lines of _can't get married on an empty stomach_. Hazelle continues to work on Gale's clothing, fixing a button in the nicest shirt he owns and hiding the ripped hem of his pants.

When Gale turns to Bristel and Thom, the two shrug.

"I'm here for the food," Thom says before belching. His wife digs her elbow into his side and causes him to wince. "Sorry, ah – sorry Bris! It was a joke!" Gale chuckles and shrinks away to the kitchen with his friends, allowing his family to freak out in the living room. "We're really just here as moral support."

"What else are you good for?" Gale jokes, leaning backwards against a counter.

Bristel smiles and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "You nervous?" she asks.

Gale's shoulders lift. Both of his friends, like the sickly married couple they are, lift an eyebrow. Gale drops his gaze and nods. "Yeah." He is. He's very nervous. There are so many unanswered questions about his future that he can't even begin to sort out. Will he be able to make Madge happy? Will he be able to provide for her? Unknown, all of it's unknown.

"Good," Thom responds, his voice loud and booming. "I'd be worried if you weren't."

Suddenly his mother's voice is ringing from the living room. "Gale!" she cries. "Get in here!" The miner smirks at his friends before rushing over to Hazelle. She holds out his clothing with shaking hands. "All done. Go put it on! We're going to be late!" And without another word, Gale hurries off to change.

* * *

Madge stares at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair behind her ear and chewing on her bottom lip. Delly rests her hands on Madge's shoulders and meets her gaze in the mirror.

"Don't look at me like that, Del," Madge sighs. Delly smiles, her blue eyes twinkling. Like a proud mother, or maybe an overjoyed older sister. It stirs something within Madge. "Thanks for doing my hair," she breathes out, trying to avoid her friend's eyes.

"It's the least I could do," Delly responds. She squeezes Madge lightly before pulling her to stand. When the blonde spins around she finds Katniss and Peeta watching her, both with careful guarded expressions. "How's she look?" Delly asks. Peeta's mask crumbles at once. His eyes fill with tears almost instantly as he breathes out a laugh, his mouth widening into such a bright smile. "Oh, come on Peeta," Delly frowns. "Don't do that!"

"Yeah, Peeta," Madge says, her own eyes starting to water. "You'll make me cry too."

Peeta chuckles and rushes toward her, enveloping Madge into the tightest hug she's ever received. "You look so beautiful," Peeta tells her quietly. He crushes her body against his. "Gale's going to start drooling the second he sees you."

"He won't," Madge laughs back, sniffling and looking toward the ceiling to stop her tears. She's not wearing any makeup but she still feels like something will smear if she cries.

"It's possible," Katniss adds from where she stands. "Gale's, well, Gale," she continues, her own smile growing, "and you really do look great." Peeta's arms fall from Madge and Katniss rushes forward, pulling her friend into her arms just like Peeta had. Madge doesn't expect Katniss's grip to be so tight. It squeezes the air right out of her. "I remember when we used to sit in the cafeteria together," Katniss whispers. She's not crying, Madge doesn't think, but her voice is still strained. "And we wouldn't talk but we'd just sit there and now…" the brunette pulls away a bit, looking into Madge's eyes. "I'm really happy for you, Madge."

"Thanks," she responds, smiling widely. "You guys are acting like my _parents_," she scolds them, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to seem stubborn.

They're overreacting. Right? This isn't such a big deal.

But as she stares at her friends, perhaps her only real friends in the entire world, she starts tearing up again. Maybe they're doing this because her parents _aren't _here. But they're her family too. They love her and she loves them and they're here, they're _here_.

"Come here," Delly grins. She grabs her friend's arm and drags her toward the door. "You have a wedding to attend!"

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be the wedding and the toasting and whatnot, so chances are it's going to be a longer chapter than usual. It will also be the last chapter. I hit 2000 reviews on chapter 68 and I'm so entirely grateful for each and every single one of you who has read and reviewed. You are the reason I write! Thank you. _


	70. Chapter 70

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and following me through this story! You're all fantastic and I love you!**

* * *

By the time the Justice Hall is in view, Madge's hands are sweating. There's a small crowd forming outside the building already, and even from here she can spot some people she knows. Bernard is there, looking out of place physically but is talking to someone from the Seam as though he's known them his entire life. Maybe he has, Madge doesn't know. And the Hawthorne's too. Posy, Rory, Prim. There's an ache in Madge's chest when she starts to look for Vick, only to realize he won't be here.

"He's at the top," Katniss says, nudging Madge slightly. The blonde looks up to the top of the pyramid of stairs and sees Gale facing the doors. She wipes her hands on her dress. "Don't be nervous," she tells her quietly. "My wedding was a lot more pressure than this and everything turned out okay."

"Very true," Madge breathes. She reaches out and grabs her friend's hand, giving a quick squeeze before accepting it back.

"Go on," Peeta nudges her toward the crowd. "We'll see you on the other side."

Madge nods, her head suddenly going light. She weaves through the crowd of people, smiling at Bernard and blowing a kiss toward Hazelle and winking at Thom. She starts up the steps. Her shoes make a sort of scratchy noise against the stone, and only when Gale hears it does he turn.

His face is neutral at first, but the second he spots her he dissolves into ruins. His lips part slightly making him look aghast and his eyes are wide and glossy. Gale blinks once, twice, three times, before letting out a shaky laugh and letting himself smile. And when he smiles, _oh God_ when he smiles, Madge has never felt more beautiful in her entire life. His eyebrows are barely knit giving him a moderately concerned look, his face is lit up with elation.

"You," he breathes out when she reaches him. Gale fumbles for her hands, pulling hers into his. "You're perfect," he nearly gasps. He reaches up to swat at his eyes but never tears his gaze from her. Gray locks with blue and his smile stretches. Gale pulls her toward him, one hand on her hip the other still laced with hers, and runs his hand over the fabric of her dress. "Absolutely breathtaking," he murmurs.

"You clean up nice yourself," Madge manages to respond.

Gale lets out another laugh and lowers his mouth to hers. The crowd below them audibly _awws_ but neither pays much attention. When he pulls away Madge clutches at his shirt, terrified to let him get too far.

"Any second thoughts?" he asks. His voice is trembling.

"Never. You?"

Gale shakes his head, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Madge reaches down and grabs his hand tightly. "Then let's do this. I don't want to wait another second."

* * *

The inside of the Justice Hall is dark and damp. Even holding onto Madge it's hard to bring a light to this place. This is where tributes come to die. This is where children sign up to put extra slips into the reaping bowl. This is where families come when a loved one has died.

"Gale Hawthorne and Margaret Undersee," a voice booms out. It's so loud that Madge jumps, but it might just because she's nervous.

Gale launches to his feet and drags Madge with him, nodding his head encouragingly and offering the brightest smile he can. Just one look at her has his heart racing again. The way the dress accents all of her features, bringing out the absolute best in her, and the fact that she's even _wearing_ it. There are absolutely no words to describe the feeling that bubbled up inside of him when his eyes found her.

They round the corner and Gale is still lost in his thoughts. The way the sun shone behind her, lighting Madge up as though she were an angel to save him from this wretched place. Her blue eyes bright and thoughtful, nervous and excited all at the same time. Golden. She was, she _is, _golden.

The man at the desk clears his throat, causing Gale to focus again. He slides forward a clipboard and a pen.

"Fill this out," he intones. "Come back when you're done."

Quietly they take their seats again, scribbling down the necessary information for the form. Birthdays. Incomes. Surviving family members. Signatures. By the time they've got everything written Madge is shaking. Gale grabs her hand carefully and holds it tight.

"I'll give them the paper," he whispers. She nods quickly, her hair toppling up and down. Gale smiles, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You wait here."

Before she can even respond Gale rushes the paper back to the man at the desk. The stranger, his nametag reads Watson, accepts the documents and stamps them with a wax marking. He turns around and makes his way to a back room, telling Gale to wait to be called again. He can't help but wonder how many times this Watson man has done this procedure.

After that Gale returns to Madge, taking her hand into his again and squeezing tightly. She sighs, letting her eyes drift shut before resting against him. "It's okay if you're nervous," he tells her. "I am." Not a bad nervous, not at all, but nervous nonetheless.

"I am, too," she breathes. Madge peels her eyes open and cracks a smile. "Just you and me."

"Me and you," he nods. They sit like that in silence for a while before Gale glances toward the clock. He shifts uneasily. Worry starts to build inside him. A subtle panic. "It shouldn't take this long."

Madge blinks a few times and her body tenses. "What do you mean?"

Five minutes at max. All they have to do is type a few things into one of their old computers and wait for a housing assignment to pop up. He's seen it happen once or twice. He can't tell this to Madge, though. What if something's happened? What if her father—

"Gale Hawthorne and Margaret Undersee," Watson's voice suddenly rings out. Madge exhales deeply and laces her fingers with Gale's, squeezing once before pulling herself up to stand. Gale follows quickly after until they're at the front desk again. "Sorry for the delay," the man murmurs tiredly. "There was a bit of trouble in the processing request."

"Bit of trouble how?" Madge asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing that couldn't be handled, Ms. Undersee. You're well over the age of 18 so parental consent is no longer required or necessary, and in this case, overruled." Madge glances up at Gale, her cheeks extremely pale. "Now if you would, follow me."

As they follow Watson to the back room Gale can feel her shaking. He's thinking the same thing she is. He must be. Did her father _really_ try to stop the marriage? Perhaps put a red flag on Madge's name? He clasps her fingers in reassurance as they ease behind a door.

The room they enter is musty and filled with cobwebs, but the ways Madge's eyes light up makes Gale happy he isn't anywhere but here. Watson eases behind some sort of podium and opens up an old thick book.

"Stand here, please," he motions to the area in front of him. The two quickly scurry to the spot he's pointed to. Watson hums, turning to face Madge. "Ooh, Margret, I remember when you were a child and you followed your father into this building. It's strange to see you all grown up."

"Thank you," Madge says, a light blush dusting over her features. "But we're not here to reminisce, sir. We're here to get married."

"Yes, of course," he nods. He scans down the book. "We are gathered here today in the sight of the law in the eyes of President Snow and the government of Panem to join together this man, Gale Hawthorne, and this woman, Margaret Undersee, in holy Matrimony." Gale turns to face Madge. He can feel his smile in his toes and her warmth in his veins. "Gale," Watson says.

"Yes," Gale returns. His voice is rough. He can't pull his gaze from her.

"Do you take Margaret as your lawfully wedded life, to live together under the law in the estate of Matrimony?" Gale can't help himself from nodding, though he knows Watson isn't finished. "Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Gale nods again. "Sickness and health, forever and ever." Madge blinks the tears from her eyes and smiles weakly, sniffling once.

"Margaret," Watson says. Madge can only force a strangled noise from her throat. "Do you take Gale as your lawfully wedded husband, to live together under the law in the estate of Matrimony?" He can't take his eyes off of the woman in front of him. Her blue eyes are filled with tears, her skin is pink and pale running together. Gale tugs her closer slightly as her lips part. "Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep him as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do," she breathes. Gale reaches up and wipes under her eyes, offering another smile.

"Take her hand," Watson says. So Gale does. "Take this ring," he continues, passing over a small silver band. "And slide it onto her finger." Gale carefully slips the band onto Madge's ring finger and listens as she lets out a shaky breath. "Now you, Margaret." Madge does as she's told, mimicking Gale's actions as quickly as she can (which is a long time considering that she's shaking.)

"Oh God," Madge whispers as his ring slides into his face. Her face lights up when she pulls her gaze up to Gale. "What now?"

"Now," Watson smiles, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Without any hesitation Gale drops down, his lips frantic against his _wife's_. Madge squeaks out and throws her arms around his neck, parting her mouth and allowing his tongue to slide in ever so slightly. Watson continues his speech, something about lawfully wed under the government of Panem but Gale can't hear her because all he can think is _Madge_.

* * *

With a housing assignment and a certificate of marriage, as well as two silver wedding bands, Gale and Madge make to exit the Justice Hall as husband and wife. They burst out of the doors together and Gale shouts something about it being official or something about legality and the crowd cheers and then there are flower petals everywhere in her hair and on her dress.

Gale's hands wrap around her waist as he tugs her through the Seam to their home. Their home. She's his. He's her. She's married. Madge's thoughts are no longer cohesive but rather a fragmented compilation of everything and anything. But mostly just Gale and Gale and Gale.

When they reach the tiny wooden house Madge realizes that she's shaking again. As the crowd stops behind them and prepares for the evening Gale scoops Madge into his arms bridal style and stops outside the door. She laughs into his shoulder as he fiddles with the key in the lock. And finally the door swings open and the air is musty and stale and the room is dusty and filled with cobwebs but they cross the threshold together.

The second Madge's shoes touch the wooden floor she steps forward toward the kitchen. Her hands wipe at the counters out of instinct as her eyes dance over the remnants of those who last lived here. There are plates and spoons and forks and bowls and pots and knives and kitchenware. There is a kitchen table with four crooked chairs. There is a fire poker near the fireplace. An old ratty rug on the ground that looks as though the ends have been chewed by rats. In the living room are a few boxes, supplies that must've been moved there for the next incoming couple, which would be Gale and Madge. Maybe some candles. Some clothes. Perhaps a can or two.

The couch in the living room is old as well, a dingy green in some spots. Some foam is spilling out of some holes but they're easily mendable. There are a few cracks in the windows which will need replacing, but that's okay too. There's one attached bedroom and Madge finds herself drawn to it immediately. The bed is old but the mattress is nice. It just needs some sheets. It's a spring mattress, unlike her foam mattress back at her old home. And the pillows are a bit rougher but a pillow is a pillow and will get the job done.

There's one dresser that has a few missing knobs and one tiny closet. The mirror against the wall is faded, stained with coal, and in need of a nice scrub. Before Gale can even say anything she's out of the room again, darting into the small bathroom that they have.

Also dirty. Very dirty. Very in need of cleaning. The mirror here is also coated in coal. The bathtub has a thin buildup of coal in the bottom of it, and the pipes squeak and scream when Madge turns one of the handles.

"Madge," Gale's voice is rough. She spins around and finds him standing in the doorway, his eyebrows knitted. He leans against the doorframe and frowns. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gale's eyes lift from her and gaze at the bathroom she stands in. They trace over the cobwebs in the corners and the holes in the ceiling and the coal in the air. "Oh." Madge shakes her head and steps toward him. "Gale—"

"I wish I could give you more," he croaks. Her hands find his chest, bunching his shirt as she tugs him toward her. "This is crap."

She laughs without meaning too. "No, this is _home_." Still, his eyebrows are knitted painfully. She launches herself on her tiptoes and kisses him quickly. "I love it."

And really, _honestly_, she does love it. It's _theirs_. It's going to take a while to clean, sure, and will most definitely take some sort of daily effort to _keep_ it clean, but _it's_ _theirs_. He sighs as their lips touch and stoops down to her level, deepening the kiss. He doesn't need to be sorry, he hasn't the slightest reason to be. They'll make it their home. They'll make it the most wonderful place in the District.

"God, I love you," he whispers. Gale's breathing is heavy and quick. His hands slide around her hips. "Let's just stay in here." He scoops her up and lowers her rear onto the counter with the sink. "They'll leave eventually."

Gale continues his kisses down her chin and across her throat. She starts to giggle as the scruff on his jaw slides over her skin. "We have vows to exchange," she tells him. "We have to have the toasting!"

"Tomorrow," he hums. Madge laughs against, pushing his chest away slightly. "They won't care, Madge." Gale lifts his mouth back to hers, kissing her chastely. "I just want to be with you."

"We've got all night," she tells him. There's a hint of mischievous in her voice that causes Gale to grin. "And then the rest of our lives after that."

He chuckles. "Still not enough time."

* * *

At the fire Gale stares at the flames while Madge thanks whoever passes her. He's happy that Bernard showed up for her, though he still wishes that her father would've had a change of heart. Gale's also pleased that Jace showed up, Madge's friend from the jewelry shop. The two men merely tipped their heads at each other, sharing a smile which meant _truce_.

Friends from work. Family. Mostly everyone who should be here is here.

But one.

"What's wrong?" Madge whispers. She tilts Gale's chin until he faces her and suddenly he feels guilty. "Gale."

"Vick," he murmurs softly. It's awful, honestly, for him to be thinking like this right now. He's just been married. This is all he's wanted for as long as he can remember. But there's still a piece inside of him that's missing, and it physically pains him that his youngest brother isn't here to celebrate. "I just miss him."

"I miss him too," Madge responds. Her hands find his. "He'd be happy for us, don't you think?" Gale searches for her eyes and finds them shining with optimism. Eventually, his head tips forward. "We wouldn't be here without him. Would we?"

Gale smiles feebly and shrugs. "No, I guess we wouldn't be." With a deep breath he tries to send a message elsewhere. A _thank you_ to his brother wherever he might be. "I'll be alright," Gale tells her. "It just kind of hit me all of a sudden."

"That's okay," Madge says. "I understand." He takes a moment to breathe, closing his eyes and sending off another thanks, before tipping his head forward and opening his eyes. Madge smiles softly. "Ready, then?"

"Of course," he nods. Gale pulls her closer, casting a glance over his shoulder at his family who smiles knowingly. He can't help but laugh. Gale drops his voice and starts with, "I vow to kiss you before work every morning."

"Every morning?" Madge giggles. "What if I'm sick?"

"Every morning," he repeats. No exceptions.

"Okay," she says, her cheeks bright pink. "I vow to get over my fear of bugs and not cry out for you whenever I see them."

"It's okay if you do," Gale tells her with a laugh, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I've got to be your knight in shining amour somehow, yeah?" Madge's shoulders lift slightly. "I vow never to track coal or dirt or mud or any of that into the house."

"I vow to clean it up if you do."

"I vow to always put you before work."

"Oh," Madge frowns. "That was on my list too! Fine, fine, I vow to patch up all the holes in your shirts."

"I vow…" Gale trails off. He had a whole list written down, he should've brought it. "I vow to help with the dishes every night."

"I vow to clean at least twice a week."

"I vow to teach you how to defend yourself."

"I vow to give you back rubs at least once a week."

"Once a week?" Gale asks, his ears perking. He grins and says, "I vow to remind you as often as I can how much I love you. Like now. Hell, I love you."

"I vow to never let you go," Madge whispers. "I would say to never get jealous of another girl but I can't help myself sometimes," she tells him.

"I vow to never let you doubt my love for you," he murmurs. "There will be no other women _ever_, Madge. Never. It's only you. It's only going to be you. Okay?" Before she can answer his mouth is on hers again. "I love you," Gale says again. "You and only you." As a second though, Gale adds, "And our children, if or when we have them."

"When," Madge says. "No ifs."

"Okay," Gale continues to grin. "When we have kids. How many?"

"Five," she blurts. Gale's grin only widens as he delivers another kiss, sliding his hand back into her hair to keep her steady. Five kids. When they part Madge's eyes are closed. She looks almost pained. "I vow," she starts quietly, "to never let you lose your faith in me." Gale's eyebrow cocks but she keeps on talking. "I know living in the Seam is going to be hard but I'm going to try my dammed hardest to never complain and to never compare and—"

Again he cuts her off with his mouth, capturing her lips at once. Madge curls her fingers on his shirt and whimpers into his mouth, causing him to nearly explode. He pulls away, but kisses her again, and again, and again.

"We need," another kiss, "to toast now," more kisses, "so we can get the hell out of here."

Madge laughs as Gale waves Peeta over, the man carrying the bread, and snatches the loaf out of his hands.

"I've never done this before," Madge announces nervously, staring down at the bread that Gale's holding.

He smirks. "Well I'd hope not."

"Gale—"

"I know what you meant," he says with a chuckle. "Here, you take the other side and we break it together." Cautiously Madge reaches for the bread. "Ready?" She nods. The two rip the bread into two hunks. Madge nearly drops her half but Gale steadies her hand. "Hey, it's okay," he whispers. Gale glances toward the fire. "Now we throw them in."

"Won't it burn them?" Madge asks. He ignores the quiver in her voice and smiles.

"Not if we get them out fast enough." Gale dips down in front of her and catches her eyes. "We can do this on our own if you want," he tells her. That's how it used to be. Couples would cross the threshold of their homes and do this on their own. It's up to them. It's their choice. "In our home."

"No," she whispers. "I want to do it now. Here." Madge looks upward and smiles faintly. After following her gaze he sees Bernard, and then smiles on his own. "I'm ready."

A few moments later Posy walks over with a plate, a jar of strawberry jam (Gale's request), and the tongs that he'll use to pull the bread from the fire.

"Okay," Gale tells her. "Three. Two…"

They throw their bread in together at _one_. After a moment of watching the flames engulf their treat he dives down and pulls them out. First Madge's loaf, then his.

Madge starts laughing hysterically and mumbling something about _told you it would burn _but Gale only grins and slathers the jam down on his piece and then some down on her piece and he avoids the black marks and offers her a bite and she takes it and gets a bit of the pink goo on her cheek and then he laughs too and when they kiss it's sweet and sugary and utterly _perfect_.

* * *

It's early evening by the time Gale and Madge are finally to escape the clutches of their friends and family and make it into the confines of their home. At night everything casts an eerie shadow, and Madge knew she should've gone in and started the fireplace an hour ago when she could still see.

She stumbles across the floor and relies on memory to maneuver through the darkness of their home. Gale trips over something and Madge has to stifle her giggle.

"Ha-ha," Gale grunts, kicking off his shoes. "Hilarious. Just wait until _you_ fall."

"I won't," she tells him confidently. Madge makes her way over to the living room and stops by the boxes. The first one she opens is filled with a random assortment of things. Picture frames and wall decorations and glue and string and bandages. No candles. "Do you still have those matches Rory gave you?" Madge asks.

"In my pocket," Gale calls back. "Shit. I can't see anything."

"I'm looking for candles," she returns. Madge lowers the first box and then makes her way onto the second, rifling through it and again finding nothing. With a groan she turns to find Gale and nearly squeaks when she runs into him. "My God," she breathes, resting her hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

Gale chuckles and slides his hands down her sides, and then along her hips. "Just let your eyes adjust," he whispers. "We can find candles in the morning." Madge nods and leans into him. "You looked so beautiful today," he tells her.

"I look beautiful _every_ day," she corrects playfully.

Gale chuckles again. "Very true."

Her hands ease up his chest, along the buttons of his shirt. "You looked great too," she murmurs. Gale looks down at her, the outlines of his features starting to come into view. "I vow to love you," Madge whispers. "Comfort you. Honor you."

"In sickness and in health," Gale says back.

"Forsaking all others."

"As long as we both shall live," he nods. Gale eases down to her, their noses brushing. She can see the whites of his eyes and the creases in his forehead.

"I love you," she breathes. He's said it much more than her today and it isn't fair in the least. She loves him just as much, if not more than he loves her. "I love your determination and the way you speak and I love when you tease me and I love falling asleep to the sound of your heartbeat and I love your smile and your laugh and when you forget to shave." Fragments of her thoughts are coming out in long run-on sentences. "I love that you smell like smoke and I love your hair right after you get it trimmed and I love how your hand fits perfectly in mine." His eyes are sharp in the darkness. "I love you, Gale."

His only response is to hoist Madge into his arms immediately.

She locks her arms around his neck and circles her legs around his hips, holding onto him as Gale kisses her. They stumble through the dark of _their_ home until they reach their tiny bedroom. He eases her to the ground, her feet carefully finding the floor. It doesn't take her long to kick off her sandals and start working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Madge," he protests immediately. She looks up concerned. "We don't have to do this tonight," Gale says faintly. Still, her fingers work at his shirt. "_Madge_," he repeats sternly. Gale grips her hands and eases them away from his chest, but she only frowns.

"I want to," she says. Madge is well aware of the fact that her voice is shaking but she doesn't care. "I want _you_."

Gale watches her for a moment and then nods. He holds up his hand and rushes from the room, leaving Madge confused, but then returns with a blanket. He lays it across the mattress and smiles nervously at her before starting back toward his wife.

The rest of his buttons are undone in minutes, and by then her dress is gone as well.

They slip into the night together, ready to start their lives and face whatever comes at them as husband and wife. But tonight… _tonight_, they celebrate.

* * *

_A/N: Closure chapter, yes, but I hope you still liked it. There's definitely going to be a sequel so be on the lookout for that, though it might be a few months considering I won't be home all summer! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I'm entirely too honored. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope this was a suitable end! It was very open ended so I'll let you decide how wonderful their night was. Thank you again. Love, Jenn._


End file.
